The Second Destiny
by Spiralwish
Summary: Chrysalis, the fairest of all, rules over Equestria in tyranny before Discord gives her a prophecy; 5.5 will restore peace. Raged, Chrysalis sends the 5.5 into foaltales: Cinderainbow, Raripunzel, Pinkariel, Red Applehood, Twilaura and Jaspike. Hope lives; a new fairest of all arrives. It's now up to Snow Flutter to find a 7th to free the cursed 6 dwarfs and complete the foaltales.
1. Prophecy of Hope

_• _Prologue: Prophecy of Hope_ •_

_…_

_Once upon a time, two regal sisters ruled a radiant world, named Equestria. The first princess, Celestia was as bright as an awakening day. The second princess, Luna was as dark as the middle of a majestic night. Night and day, wasn't all what the land of Equestria needed to possess though. The third princess, was considered the most beautiful mare in the world. Princess Cadance spread love wherever she was, creating peace and harmony to balance the land. Until one depressing day. One pony was deeply jealous of Cadance's beauty. The pony- or shall I say changeling, wanted to be the fairest of them all, but Cadance was the only one who held her back. That one day, Chrysalis, the leader of all the changelings kidnapped Princess Cadance, and fed off her youth and beauty. Cadance was now too weak to spread her love, which caused heartache among all of the ponies, which the changelings hungrily ate up, making them stronger and stronger. The quaking world was falling apart, and the two other princesses could barely keep anything in order. To only make matters worse, Chrysalis was still greedy, and she wanted as much power as possible. She took on Celestia and Luna, winning easily because of her new, shocking amount of power. From years and years to come, Chrysalis ruled over Equestria, tyranny with each path to come, until finally little bit of hope was lit up. The light was dim, but maybe... Just maybe... It was enough to restore peace to the land. This is how it all began._

…

Chrysalis sat perched, watching the stars of the night she had forced Luna to put up, glisten. This night was perfect... Almost too perfect. Chrysalis didn't have one care about anything. She spun around and turned to a glossy, silver mirror. And smirked, as she spoke in a silky voice; "mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest, of them all?" She spun around, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth curved into a sly grin. As a face of appeared on the mirror.

"Once again, Chrysalis, as we meet. I am glad to say, you are the fairest, nopony can even compete." The voice was croaked and it sounded like he was breathing out each word, but it was still audible, and Chrysalis was satisfied with the answer.

"Of course I am! I always have been! For I am the most beautiful pony, one has ever seen." The face on the mirror disappeared, and Chrysalis turned back to Luna's night. "And with each night, and each passing day, I will still rule... Others will still do as I say." She eyed one star in particular. It glowed brighter then the other stars, and it buzzed slightly. To Chrysalis's surprise, it blossomed out into a flower, before blazing further across the sky. Then it faded like fireworks. Then there was a pop, as a form shrivelled into the middle of the display. A draconequus flew down, reaching Chrysalis's window, but before bumping into it, he zapped his fingers and with a small fizz, he was teleported behind Chrysalis, with the same only mischievous grin on his face. Raged, Chrysalis turned around to face him before her.

"How dare you come, I told you to only come if I need. Go, before I burst you to stone, for coming here out of greed." The creature laughed and zapped a halo above his head.

"Oh Chrysy, you know your horn ain't no match for chaotic me. But this is important, for I have a your very own prophecy." The draconequus turned around in excitement, as Chrysalis's green eyes widened.

"A prophecy? My prophecy? Well tell me, if I need to hear. Is it something good, or is it something I need to fear?" The draconequus hesitated, before clearing his throat.

_"On behalf of six, there will be a five point five. Who hold a power, much stronger than this rule. Who's destiny is told, they find a way together, to be the fairest of them all."_

Chrysalis's mouth was agape in horror, and her face crinkled with fury.

"So these five point five not only take my crown, but challenge my beauty too? How dare these infants dare take on me, who are these monsters, who?" She menaced towards the draconequus in irritation, and swiped a clumsy hoof at his face. "Who?"

"I do not know, the prophecy only told me this. It's for you to work out, so no need to hiss." He zapped away, in sheer content, leaving Chrysalis alone, and thinking.

_"On behalf of six, there will be a five point five. Who hold a power much stronger than this rule. Who's destiny is told, they find a way together, to be the fairest of them all. _These five infants must be ponies, and the point five must be a different race. The six they're on behalf of must be the ones who help them accomplish this horrible disgrace. Who's destiny is told... Their destinies I will change. Plus I have some ideas which fit into this range!" She gave an evil laugh and knew what she had to do. She was a princess, as well as a witch, as well as changeling. But the one thing she wasn't was a parent.

"Number one I'll make an orphan, under the rule of her evil step-parents. Number two I'll make her family obsessed, but afraid to go beyond the fence. Number three I'll make my daughter, but keep her locked in a high tower! Number four I'll make her a mermare, getting bored by each passing hour! Number five I'll make her parents rich, but cast a sleeping spell on her for her birthday. Number point five I'll make him love his pet, but his mum can't let it stay!" She turned around staring out her window again, and began a bored, desperate pace. "What to do to the six they're on behalf of? I can already tell most these paths contain true love. The others are counted as saviours, and ones to guide them on. What to do to prevent this six? I can't just make them gone." Chrysalis scratched her chin for a moment, thinking rapidly what to do. "I know now! I'll make them all so hideous, nopony will dare go near these morphs! What I will do is change them all into tiny dwarfs!" Laughing hysterically, Chrysalis swirled a tiny bit of dark blue magic around. "Now all I need to do is find these infants and give them what they deserve! None can take on me... Now it's time observe."

…

So the next few days, the evil queen _did_ observe. She looked at every passing pony on her town, and looked for the ponies and the point five she was looking for. She studied more and more, looking through scrolls and scrolls on prophecies. Not once did she come across one which she could use. Growing desperate by each passing day, the changeling soon set out into the Everfree Forest, hoping to find more information.

"Zecora, I know you're in there, let me in! Otherwise I'll peel every last one of your stripes off your skin!" Chrysalis knocked vigorously on the door, until finally it creaked open slightly. A zebra peered out, fearfully. The door was only open an inch, but Chrysalis was able to use her magic to open it the full way, until she had a full view of a shivering zebra before her.

"H... Hello Chrysalis... My queen... Do come inside... I guess it is time that I shouldn't hide." Zecora lowered her head, and stepped to the side so Chrysalis could march in. The changeling sat at a table, and Zecora nervously sat on the other side.

"So Chrysalis, it's nice to see you. I know you came for a reason, so is there anything I can do?" Zecora tilted her head to the side, building confidence now that she knew that Chrysalis wasn't here to hurt her. Chrysalis still knew, however, that Zecora wasn't very keen on the changeling princess, because when Chrysalis had first taken over Equestria, she had forced every creature except ponies to leave, which included zebras.

"I know you're good with messages, omens, and of course prophecies. I got one for some infants threatening me and my changelings." Chrysalis slapped her hoof on the table at this, making some vases rattle. Zecora gave a flustered look before beckoning Chrysalis to speak. "_On behalf of six, there will be a five point five. Who hold a power much stronger than this rule. Who's destiny is told, they find a way together, to be the fairest of them all." _Chrysalis snarled out each word, making Zecora shiver. The zebra raised a hoof for Chrysalis to calm down, before getting up and turning around. She retrieved one glass and opened the cap off it. Chrysalis raised an eyebrow, as Zecora breathed in the scent of the jar. It didn't even have anything in it! Eventually Zecora stopped and turned back to Chrysalis, sitting down.

"Ah, I have heard of such prophecy, but the memory is quite dull, for the time I heard this message I was no more than a foal." Chrysalis was now excited. This zebra knew about it!

"Do you know who are the ponies, and the sixth of a different race? I want to change their destinies, I'll send them from treble to the base!" Chrysalis stepped forward and pricked her ears, excited for what Zecora had to say.

"It's unknown who these rebels are, but I know something about each. They have unique strengths which I am about to teach." Zecora pulled back from the table, and picked up another jar. This one had a purple liquid gurgling around in it. Zecora handed it to Chrysalis. "Drink up every last drop, and your confusion might just stop." Chrysalis hesitantly took the cap off._ If this is poison, I've built up immunity_. She then did as Zecora said and drank up every single drop of the foul potion. Then she felt a buzzing, as light showered her heart, and her eyes went white, as a vision unfolded into her head, and each word was spoken out evenly from the rest.

_"One is as competitive as a race with not one lack."_

_"Two is as determined as a needle in a haystack."_

_"Three is as beautiful as a top model created gown."_

_"Four is as hilarious as a flawed, clumsy clown."_

_"Five is as intelligent as one hundred percent."_

_"Six is a dragon but is so friendly would not make a dent."_

Chrysalis's eyes bulged for a sheer second, before they formed back to normal, as a piercing green. Zecora eyed her cautiously. Chrysalis gulped, before nodding. "Thank you... Thank you..."

…

That was just the information Chrysalis had needed. She was getting closer and closer to finding the six rebels. She now knew exactly how to find each one of them, based on what Zecora's potion had told her. The first one was competitive. Based on what Chrysalis knew, it would probably be a pegasi. They were known for their athletic abilities. They were agile and swift, they're bodies built for flying, as they were very light. The potion had told Chrysalis that _"One is as competitive as a race with not one lack." _A race, hey? That would be what Chrysalis was to do then. She was going to hold a race for the quickest pegasis. There was only one problem... Nopony would enter if they knew that Chrysalis was the judge. They'd all be too afraid. Sighing, Chrysalis allowed a green flame to work it's way around her body, it enveloped it's way up her skin, changing her beautiful form into something lesser. She turned towards a mirror. She was a yellow pegasi with a turquoise mane. How hideous it was... It was so... Simple! Chrysalis hated this new look, it was so average, but it would have to do. Besides, it had the strict sort of expression, which would make do for a coach.

"Time to find my number one, you cannot flee! It's time for you to show yourself so I can change your destiny!"


	2. Nothing More

• Chapter One: Nothing More •

…

A cyan pegasi filly trudged her way down the path, a cart fastened to her belly. Each hoof step made her feel uncomfortable. Being on the ground made her feel so vulnerable.

"Ha! Rainbow _Crash_ can't fly so well so she has to be on the ground!" She heard the snickering and turned around to see the burly colts she had grown all too familiar to.

"Haha... Rainbow _Crash_!" Coughed another one. Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow.

"Why don't you all tie your wings together, get lost in the Everfree Forest and jump off a cliff! Sounds like something you would do considering your brains are as big as your mouths." Rainbow Dash gave a swift flick of the tail, quite proud of her comeback and trotted off. The colts were stuttering for words but they couldn't come up with anything and quickly flew away out of embarrassment. Things weren't easy for Rainbow Dash. Her parents, she loved so much, had once been the most popular ponies of Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash had lived an easy life, because many ponies idolised her, being the daughter of two of the most talented flyers. Some said that one day, Rainbow Dash was going to be the head of the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash had been happy, until Chrysalis came into rule. The changeling had made budgets too immense that Rainbow Dash and her parents were forced to sell their home. After that, they had went flying, looking for a new place to live until finally, they came across the most poorest town, Ponyville. Maybe their home on the side of an ally wasn't ideal, but Rainbow Dash had still been content. She was glad that she still had both her parents, and she was glad that she had managed to get a job... For towing carts. Her family barely had enough bits to pay for food and taxes however, which had pushed the her far above the limit. Rainbow Dash was forced to work her job double the amount of time, just to stay on the line, and it wasn't fun. Right now the cyan filly was in Cloudsdale, where all the rich pegasi now lived. She stopped at one of the homes, and grabbed a jug of milk, sitting it neatly on the earth in front of the home, before quickly trotting off.

"Rainbow Dash! Hey Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash looked up to the one responsible for the voice, but it was too late as the grey-blue filly with a golden mane and bubbles as a cutie mark went plummeting into Rainbow Dash.

"Uh!" Rainbow Dash cried, before she was kicked right in the belly.

"Sorry!" A voice gasped, Rainbow Dash could barely make it out though, because she went flying backwards, into her cart. The wood slammed painfully into her back, bending some of her feathers in sore angles. The cart rattled. Rainbow Dash was just getting over the dizziness in her head, before some of the jars of milk went toppling down from the cart.

"No!" Rainbow Dash cried, getting up, and flapping her wings vigorously towards the falling jugs of milk. Her bent feathers disagreed with the direction she wanted to go in however, and she went flailing a completely different way.

"I'll get them!" Derpy, the pony who had bumped into Rainbow Dash in the first place, went flying towards the falling glasses. Rainbow Dash didn't have any time to watch Derpy's attempt, for she slammed into another pony. The pony was pale blue, with a crazy dark blue mane.

"Sorry!" Rainbow Dash gaped at the colt she had bumped into. "Derpy!" She tried flying towards the filly again, but this time, her wings completely refused to flap. The colt she had slammed into peered down at her curiously.

"Here," he offered a hoof to help her get up. Rainbow Dash took it gratefully, stumbling up on shaky legs, giving him a nod, before galloping up to Derpy, who had dropped all the jugs which were now smashed on the ground, except one, which was wobbling dangerously in her hooves.

"Here," Rainbow Dash stepped forward to receive the glass, but before her hooves even touched it, it fell backwards and hit the clouds, falling through them. Rainbow Dash cantered over to the side of the cloud, and peered over at the glass of milk, falling to the ground and shattering into hundreds of pieces. Derpy and the colt trotted behind Rainbow Dash, and looked over at the glass below as well.

"Oops..." Derpy cowered a bit. To only make matters worse, a pegasi from down on the ground flew up. The pony had obviously seen the glasses fall.

"Rainbow Dash!" It snarled when it reached the top. To Rainbow Dash's horror, it was her boss.

"Ms Breeze Fly, I can explain..." Rainbow Dash choked out the words, and ruffled her damaged feathers.

"I do not care about your explanation. You're fired!" The pegasi ripped a badge/sticker off Rainbow Dash's chest, and tore it apart, throwing it at Rainbow Dash like confetti.

"But ma'am! You're going too harsh! It was _me_ who bumped into Rainbow Dash and made her drop the cart!" Derpy stepped forward, peering at Ms Breeze Fly with her askew, pleading eyes. Mrs Breeze Fly wasn't even listening to the grey-blue filly though. She was just waiting for her to finish the sentence so she could talk.

"I do not care. I offered Rainbow Dash the job, and she has just proved to me she is not up for it. I mean, _please_, how is it possible to let _every_ glass break? I mean, I can understand one or two, but _all_ of them?"

Derpy gave an embarrassed hoof at the clouds when Ms Breeze Fly said that. "You'd be surprised," she muttered under her breath. Rainbow Dash peered down, sadly. After Ms Breeze Fly had left, Derpy said her apologies, before flying an opposite direction.

"I think she did go a bit harsh," the colt mentioned, as Rainbow Dash trotted aimlessly across the clouds.

"I know right! Now I have lost my job, my wings, my dignity, and probably my home," Rainbow Dash muttered. The colt looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm Soarin, by the way," he smiled at her, offering a hoof to shake.

"Rainbow Dash," she replied, shaking the hoof and returning his smile.

He stepped back suddenly. "Wait... You're Rainbow Dash? You mean _the_ Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah. Why, have you heard of me?" She asked, giving him the same look as a celebrity would look at their fans.

"Everypony knows about you! Your parents are famous! Not to mention you being one of the greatest fliers!" He bounced up excitedly.

"I don't think I'd be a great flier right now... My wings are sort of damaged and I'm trying to work out a way to get down back to home." Rainbow Dash gave a snort. Soarin, again, looked sympathetic.

"How about I take you to get a smoothie or something, and then we can find a way to get you down," he offered kindly.

Rainbow Dash was still a bit concerned though. "I don't really have enough bits to pay for a smoothie..."

"Oh! Don't worry, I'll pay." Rainbow Dash decided that Soarin would be a good friend of hers.

"Thanks Soarin." She gave him a playful knock at the shoulder.

"No problem, Dashie," he returned the knock, before trotting across the cloud. Rainbow Dash trotted after him eagerly, until they reached a nearby café. A waitress instantly lead them to a table, which was meant for four, and they both sat on either side of it. There was a awkward silence for s few moments, before the waitress came back, delivering the menus. Rainbow Dash flipped through her's for a few minutes.

"Have you decided on what you want, yet?" Rainbow Dash jumped, not realising that the waitress had snuck up behind her. Soarin couldn't help but laugh at this, and Rainbow Dash gave a glare at him, but she couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Yes, can I have a chocolate milkshake?" Rainbow Dash and Soarin both said that at the same time, and again, the two burst into laughter. After the two had ordered, they began chatting, and it turned out they had more in common than they expected. For one, they both liked chocolate milkshakes! They also both wanted to get into the Wonderbolts when they were older, and they both wanted Cloudsdale to hold the Equestria Games. The Equestria Games was one of the only things that Chrysalis kept. After they received their chocolate milkshakes, which Rainbow Dash claimed were the best milkshakes she had ever had, they talked about more personal things.

Rainbow Dash explained how she lived on an ally in Ponyville, and how that job she had had, was basically all that kept her and her family alive. Rainbow Dash really didn't know what to do now. Now that she had lost her job, she could no longer earn bits, and without bits, her family could not pay for bills and food. She could try and get another job, but it would take forever to earn one, because jobs were very limited in Equestria and were incredibly hard to get. Rainbow Dash listened to what Soarin had to say too. He explained that he didn't have a dad, because his dad had been killed by a changeling when Chrysalis came into rule. Soarin was no more than a foal when that happened. He didn't have much of a mum either, because she was too afraid to step hoof outside her home because of what happened to his dad. Soarin explained that it was up to him to keep his family running. He said he had two older siblings which weren't so kind to him, but he said that usually he could avoid their physical blows, because he was quickest out of all the family.

The two of them finished their milkshakes, but they were still chatting for about an hour in the café until finally a waitress came up and told them they had to leave, because it was nearing the curfew (Chrysalis had put up a curfew. All ponies had to be inside their homes by 8:30 or else the changeling royal guards would be free to kill them). Right now it was 6:30. They trotted out of the café and across the cloud towards the edge.

"Now it's time to work out how to get down... With _these_." Rainbow Dash spread out her wings, with crooked feathers zigzagged across. Soarin cringed slightly at the sight.

"Do you think I'd be strong enough to carry you down?" He spread out his wings, observing the feathers, and flapping to the sky with a sudden burst. Rainbow Dash was surprised, and what he had said was true, he _was_ a great flier. But Rainbow Dash knew it was difficult for any pegasi to fly with double the amount of their weight, even the most skilled fliers couldn't manage.

She shook her head, "I doubt it." She examined her wings, before looking at Soarin's ones which were flapping steadily, as he descended back down to the cloud.

"I have an idea!" She shouted, a bit too loudly, as some ponies turned their heads towards the cyan pegasi with the rainbow mane. Soarin tilted his head, and beckoned for her to speak.

"I can still fly really... It's just my direction which is a bit off. Maybe if I bite down on your tail, you can lead me in the right direction, while I just flap my wings?" She offered, and he nodded.

"Well that's the best idea we have so far... But don't rip out any of my tail, ok?" He raised an eyebrow, with a cheeky grin on his face. She just rolled her eyes, and clenched down on his tail. He began flapping his wings. She joined in, and soon they were both off the cloud. Rainbow Dash occasionally swerved to the side a bit, but she didn't go full out of control. With Soarin's balance, they both slowly flew closer to the edge of the cloud.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ye," she replied, her voice muffled through his tail. To her surprise, he bounced of the cloud with a sudden whoosh, and went soaring at top speed down to earth. Rainbow Dash had to bite down hard, provided she didn't let go. Tears formed in her eyes, because of the wind whipping against her face. She flapped her wings vigorously, knowing that she still needed to help Soarin. She flapped a bit too hard, for at some point, she nearly slammed into him.

He turned around, with a goofy expression in his face. "Ha! They don't call me _Soar_-in for no reason!"

"I can fly well too! When these wings are better, we should have a race," Rainbow Dash suggested.

He smirked. "You're on."

"They don't call me Rainbow _Dash_ for no reason!"

They eventually arrived in Ponyville. Soarin slowed down for Rainbow Dash, when they descended. As soon as her hooves touched the earth, she let go. He descended to the earth simultaneously, and peered around Ponyville curiously.

"_This_... Is Ponyville?" He asked in horror, looking at the cracked paths, and the rotted signs, and the closed shops. "_This_ is where the most amazing filly in the world lives?"

She smiled slightly at the compliment, "pretty much, and if you think this is bad, you should look at my 'house.'" She trotted down the path, exchanging a quick glance with a few pedestrians. She heard hoof steps behind her to sign that Soarin was cautiously following. The two eventually reached an alleyway. Soarin obviously hadn't expected Rainbow Dash to turn there, for he stopped right where she had swerved.

"Do I have to go down _there_?" He scraped the ground nervously with his hoof.

Rainbow Dash grinned, "are you scared?" He shook his head a bit too hard.

"No. I'm not scared. Not one bit." He quickly scampered up to her, and stayed close, as they worked their way further down the ally.

"By the way, don't tell my parents that I lost my job... They might not react the best..." She told him with a serious expression on her face. He nodded.

Finally, Rainbow Dash stopped at a few trash bins, piled together, and on top of each other to shape out a small shelter. There was a blanket spread over the top of them to provide extra protection from any rain. Even with the protection, the home wasn't ideal. Breathing in trash so much couldn't be healthy, and there was dirt littered all on the ground. It was full of diseases, and to prove the matters, a rat swiftly scampered passed the two pegasi, before hopping on top of an open trash can and digging through all the food scraps. It was hardly believable that ponies could actually _live_ here.

"Oh my..." Soarin stared at the broken down 'house,' building dust each second, with bits of rubbish littered all over the place. Rainbow Dash could tell it was a big shock for the poor colt. She trotted closer to the house, and peered through the opening.

"Mum! Dad?" She stepped forward, and called for them again, until finally, a pink mare with a blue mane stepped out of the shelter.

"Rainbow Dash! Me and your dad were getting worried about you... You're not usually late-" the mare stopped as she turned to Soarin. "Oh and you brought a friend! Who are you?" Rainbow Dash could swear she saw her mum give her a glance, mixed with surprise, amazement, excitement and... pride?

"Soarin..." He quickly replied, shuffling nervously on his hooves.

"Where is dad?" Rainbow Dash questioned, giving her mum a sideways glance.

"He's inside. Do come in, bring your friend along with you, I'm sure your dad would like to meet him." Rainbow Dash trotted after her mum, and beckoned a nervous Soarin to follow. As soon as Rainbow Dash entered her home, she was greeted warmly by her father, before the purple stallion with the rainbow mane turned to Soarin.

"Who's he?" Her dad asked curiously, peering over the cyan filly's shoulder.

"My friend, Soarin," Rainbow Dash replied. Her dad still seemed curious, and trotted up to the pale blue colt.

"Do you fly?" He asked Soarin, now narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I am quite good at it," Soarin replied, anxiously, but with building confidence by each second.

Rainbow Dash's dad was still a bit suspicious. "Fast enough to beat Rainbow Dash?"

"You bet!" Soarin replied, less cautious now. Rainbow Dash slapped Soarin playfully.

"Oh, flying with wings like these don't count! You haven't seen anything yet," she grinned, spreading out her broken wings. This was when her parents noticed the twisted feathers.

"Ouch... What happened to your wings?" Asked her mum, rushing up, and running her hoof down the bent feathers.

"Derpy bumped into me... again," Rainbow Dash replied, shrugging. Her dad got up, and trotted further down the house, before returning with a jar which held an aqua liquid in it.

"Drink up," he muttered, and Rainbow Dash slurped up the potion greedily.

"What does that do?" Soarin stepped forward curiously.

"Our family's secret medicine... It cures our wings in less than twenty minutes!" Rainbow Dash boasted.

Soarin looked amazed. "Wow. I wish I had have known about this last time I hurt my wings! I was in hospital for a whole _week_!" Rainbow Dash laughed, and sat down on a trash can, which was what they used as a chair.

"After my wings get better, Soarin and I are going to have a race," Rainbow Dash explained to her parents, feeling her wings vibrate slightly, as the bent feathers began to fall off, and new ones grew. Rainbow Dash watched for the whole twenty minutes, as her parents kept questioning Soarin. They asked him basically everything, but the colt seemed to be comfortable talking to her parents, much to Rainbow Dash's relief. She was even more relieved, at the fact her parents were smiling. They constantly laughed at things he said, and agreed with a lot of his dislikes and likes. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if she could be any happier that her parents liked Soarin.

Finally, Rainbow Dash's wings were healed. "I'm better! Wanna race now?" She hopped up from the chair ecstatically, and showed off her new, perfect feathers.

Soaren smirked at her. "You're on!" The two pegasi flew out the home, waving good bye to Rainbow Dash's parents. They flew up to Cloudsdale again, where they trotted up to a race track, which was usually used for exercises at a gym.

"The time right now is 8:15. Do you think you'll be fast enough to beat the curfew?" Rainbow Dash questioned smugly.

"Of course. Are you?" She nodded, and stood in a take off stance. Soarin mirrored the stance. She gave a smug grin at him, before examining the track.

"3... 2... 1... Go!" He shouted, and the two of them shot off as fast as bullets. Rainbow Dash felt the iciness of the wind, whipping against her face, as she rapidly flicked her wings to match the direction of the breeze. She could feel her mane trailing behind her, leaving a rainbow blur spurting across the part of the sky she had just been in. She turned to the side, and to her surprise, Soarin was a few inches ahead of her. _Celestia, he's fast. Ok, no more going easy on him! _Rainbow Dash pushed harder than she ever had, colliding with a small cloud, but not caring the least, as it whizzed into several miniature clouds. She was now neck and neck with the colt. He turned and smirked at her.

"Given up yet, Dashie?"

"Over my dead body," she replied sassily. The two pegasi zipped through the agility course like fire, swiftly going through hoops of cloud, tunnels and many other obstacles. Rainbow Dash hadn't flown like this in ages. She felt so free, so alive! She loved it.

She squinted her eyes, and saw the finish line up ahead. She felt energy spazzing through her veins and flapped her wings harder than ever. The wind powered it's way over her face, and she felt tears forming, but she pushed harder and harder, until... _Whoosh_... She had passed the finish line, with Soarin right by her side. She sat down on the cloud, panting for air, and began to preen her feathers exhaustedly, in between breathes.

"I can't believe it was a draw!" Soarin breathed, equally as tired as her.

"I know right! I had it in the bags!" She replied cheekily.

"Did not!" He yelped, giving a flustered expression.

"Did too!" They both burst into laughter, lying down on the clouds, still catching their breathe until finally, she managed to get up.

"It's 8:29. One minute until the curfew. This was fun Soarin. See you tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied, and they both went their separate ways.

…

When Rainbow Dash got home, her parents had seemed to be waiting for her, as they both stared at her, with the biggest grins of their faces. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so proud of you! My little baby girl is growing up!" Her mum squealed, flying up, and hugging her daughter, making Rainbow Dash crinkle her nose. She wasn't really the sort of huggable pony.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, but for some reason, she felt she already knew.

"He seemed very nice- definitely a keeper!" Her mum winked.

"_Mum_! We're not... _Involved_ or anything! We're just friends!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Oh, but you still like him!" Her mum wasn't going to leave her alone. Rainbow Dash blushed.

"No, I _don't_. Like I said... He's just my friend." Rainbow Dash trotted away.

"We'll pretend we believe that!" Called her mum over her shoulder, who then burst into giggles.

Rainbow Dash flew to her room, and got into her bed, which was basically a blanket on the cold, hard ground. She thought about what her mum had said. She thought, thought and thought. Maybe her mum was right. She might just like him the _slightest_ little bit... Nothing more. He was more a friend though.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face that night, even though she had lost her job. Maybe this was the worst day of her life, but in anther way, it was the best.


	3. Race of the Pegasi

• Chapter Two: Race of the Pegasi •

…

Rainbow Dash woke up abruptly, feeling the light of a new day showering down on her skin. She sat perched under the covers of the bed, admiring the warmth for a few moments, before reluctantly getting up and stumbled her way out of the room. She made her way to the 'kitchen' and ate some cereal out of the packet. It was out of date, but the only thing really wrong with it, was the fact that it was very stiff. She considered it crunchy instead to get over the the bits of flakes, hard as rocks, grinding against her teeth. She yawned, and stretched her muscles. She worked her way outside, and trotted along the alleyway lazily. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do, now that she had lost her job. All she knew was, her parents didn't know yet and she had to keep it that way.

"Dashie! Hold up!" She only knew one pony who used that nickname on her, and she peered up to see Soarin in the sky above her, soaring down excitedly holding a piece of paper in his mouth. It was flapping all over the place, and Rainbow Dash was surprised the flier hadn't torn apart yet. He descended to the ground beside her.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting down on her rump, wondering why the colt had got up so early in the morning to see her, and why there was a piece of paper in his jaws.

"Read this!" He handed her the flier, and she zipped through the writing. She scanned the text, skipping unimportant things and mumbling some sentences which interested her.

"Flying competition... Who is the most competitive... Prize bits... _60,000_ bits? Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" She dashed into the air excitedly. And flew down and hugged Soarin, too excited to control herself. "Do you know what this means? 60,000 bits is enough to keep my whole family up! Soarin thank you so much! Thank you!" She squeezed him again.

"Can't... breathe..." He choked. She didn't care though. Only hugged him tighter, before flying into the air again. "I have to enter! I have to win! This is for the sake of my family! Thank, you Soarin!" She squealed, before she descended back down to the ground.

Soarin had regained his breathe and the pale blue colt smiled, "no problem. I know you need this. I found the flier in Cloudsdale this morning, and I know that you and your family need the bits, so I brought it straight here," he replied.

Rainbow Dash frowned, "what if I don't win?"

Soarin laughed, "everypony thought _I_ was the fastest pony in Equestria. I thought I was too, until I met you. Of _course_ you'll win!"

She smiled at him, "that doesn't mean I shouldn't practise. Are you going to enter too?"

He shook his head, "you need this more than me."

"Well then... do you want to be my trainer?" She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He hesitated, "I don't know..."

"_Please_?" She begged, making her face look even more sad.

He sighed, "fine. Now give me twenty wingups!" A fake strict expression burst across his face, but it was overpowered by a smirk.

She laughed. "Let's go to the gym in Cloudsdale first." The two pegasi had a race to Cloudsdale, this time Soarin beat her. Rainbow Dash complained that a bit of cloud went in her eye, and that was the only reason why he won. When they reached the gym, Rainbow Dash eagerly did all the exercises he commanded her to do. Then they went outside and she flew laps. The competition was tomorrow, and the judge was some pony named Turquoise Gem, or whatever. Rainbow Dash had never heard of her, but she knew this pony must be rich, considering she was giving 60,000 bits to the winner. By the end of the day, both Rainbow Dash and Soarin were exhausted, and they went to the same café they went to yesterday and again, got two chocolate milkshakes and chatted.

"You'd better win tomorrow," Soarin mentioned, slurping up a bit of his milkshake.

"There's probably going to be lots of competition though..." Rainbow Dash frowned, with a doubtful expression on her face.

"Rainbow Dash- you are the most competitive pony I know! Not to mention you're the only pony who comes _close_ to beating me. You'll do fine!" He smiled.

She nodded and smirked, "_close_ to beating you? One more race and I swear I'll be in the lead!"

"You're on!" He returned her smirk. After they had finished their milkshakes, they zoomed back down to earth. Rainbow Dash won, because Soaren claimed he got a bit of cloud in his eye, and that was the only reason she had won. _Sure._

…

Rainbow Dash woke up, and instantly she jumped out of bed, not as relaxed as she had been yesterday. She stretched her wings, and preened her feathers, before she was certain she was ready to go outside. She grabbed an apple from a bin she used as a bench, and trotted outside, taking a bite into the delicious, red fruit.

She took another bite, "Soarin, I know you're out here! Show yourself!" She called. There was only silence. She sighed, and lazily sat down.

_Boom_! A slash of lightning dipped it's way down, and singed the earth, right next to her hooves. The charred ground began to smoke.

"What?" Rainbow Dash jumped in surprise, her rump no longer on the ground, and she stood into a defensive stance. There was the sound of historical laughing above her, and she looked up to see Soarin sitting on a storm cloud, peering over the edge of it.

"Haha... You... Haha... Should have seen your... Haha... Expression!" He laughed in between his words he managed to choke out.

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes, and flew up, sitting on the storm cloud next to him. "But I don't think nearly giving your friend hiccups before she is about to do a race which basically is the pathway to her future, is the wisest idea," Rainbow Dash muttered.

"But it was so funny!" He was finally calming down from his amusement.

"Oh, I am going to get you back, that's for sure," she grinned at him smugly, "you mess with karma, oh I will give you karma!"

He gulped, before grinning, "ok, let's get to Cloudsdale. Cloudsdale is where Turquoise Gem is holding the competition, and there are already pegasi lining up to get their names down in." Rainbow Dash nodded, and the two friends flew up to the sky. They weren't racing this time. They were just flying swiftly, side by side, enjoying each other's company. Finally they reached Cloudsdale, and Soarin wasn't lying. There were dozens of pegasi sitting in the line, waiting for their names to be put down. The pony writing down the names was a yellow pegasi, with a turquoise mane. _That must be the judge_, Rainbow Dash thought. She rapidly made her way to the back of the line, beating another group of pegasi to it. The wait was forever, but at least she had Soarin's company. They chatted for a bit, until finally, Rainbow Dash reached the front of the line. She gave a broad smile to the coach, but the strict pegasi didn't even look up.

"Name," Turquoise Gem muttered. There was no enthusiasm to her voice.

"Rainbow," Rainbow Dash replied.

The yellow pegasi looked up, her eyes piercing, "_full_ name."

"Rainbow Dash!" The cyan filly gulped. This mare was scary. She was glad to get away from the glaring eyes.

As she walked out of the line, a number was given to her. They basically just spray painted it onto her flank, much to her annoyance. She had been looking forward to showing off her Cutie Mark of a a rainbow, shaped like a lightning bolt of three colours; red, yellow and blue, swooping out of a cloud. _Oh well_. Rainbow Dash's number was 68, and she trotted to the change room to get prepared. Soarin wasn't allowed in the change room because he was a boy.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! Oh wow! Are you going to be racing? I am so excited to watch you win!" An orange filly with a crazy purple/pink mane trotted up.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash liked Scootaloo. She was a lot younger than Rainbow Dash, but she was cool. "Thanks! I am really nervous for the race though..."

"Don't be. Everyone knows you are going to win! You are the greatest flier in Equestria!" Scootaloo smiled.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash replied, and watched the filly trot away. Her attention was caught by a speaker up ahead.

"Could all racers please make their way to the starting track, I repeat, could all racers please make their way to the starting track?" The voice boomed. It was slightly static, but it was audible.

"That's my queue," she muttered, and followed a bunch of other pegasi to the track. Rainbow Dash peered at all the numbers on the pony's flanks. The highest number she could see, was 84. The racing course must be huge, to be able to fit 84 pegasi on it! Rainbow Dash eagerly trotted up, where all the pagasi were massing. She soon found out it was around Turquoise Gem.

"The rules are, you must line up in the order of your numbers on the racing track. You are not allowed to do anything to your fellow racers, and you must complete all the obstacles- or you will be disqualified. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am," all the pegasi shouted, including Rainbow Dash. The cyan filly gulped.

"Ok. Line up in front of me, in your number orders," Turquoise Gem boomed. Number one was quick to follow commands. She was a purple pegasi with an orange mane. Next number two came, number three, and so on.

"Number 66? Are you here number 66?" Turquoise Gem peered around, until finally, a white colt with a yellow mane trotted up and lined up. "67?" A pink mare with a green and yellow mane was there quickly, with a huge grin on her face.

"68?" That was Rainbow Dash, and the cyan filly with the rainbow mane hopped up excitedly, and lined up behind 67. 69 soon came; a green mare with a purple mane.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be racing?" Asked 69, a hint of amusement in her voice. She glanced down at the cyan filly with the rainbow mane, snorting in satisfaction.

Rainbow Dash peered up and shook her head, "no?"

The mare laughed. "See you at the finish line... Tomorrow!"

Rainbow Dash held her anger. There was no point fighting. None of these ponies knew that she wasn't just the average filly. She had more speed than an above-average full-grown mare, and she didn't care what these ponies thought. Eventually every pony had lined up, and they were making their way to the track. Rainbow Dash was right. The track _was_ wide. All the ponies were easily able to fit across it. Rainbow Dash scanned the crowd, until her eyes finally rested on a pale blue colt with a crazy dark blue mane. He was looking back at her. There was not a hint of doubt on his face, and Rainbow Dash filled up with determination. She knew she could do this.

"Good luck," she smiled sweetly at 69, but showed a hint of competition in her eyes.

The green mare just held her head high. "I won't need it, filly. You're the one that needs the luck here."

"Yes because I'm just a poor, defenceless little filly, who doesn't even know how to fly. Oh, thank you for the insults, but I think I can fly better without them," Rainbow Dash replied smugly. The mare didn't reply, just gave a huff of disapproval. Rainbow Dash turned to 67, who seemed kind enough.

"Good luck!"

67 looked down, and smiled, "thank you! Good luck to you too!"

Rainbow Dash turned her attention to the track, and examined it. It wasn't too complex. It did have a few obstacles, and sudden swerves, but nothing Rainbow Dash couldn't handle. She got into a take off stance, her head low, and her wings spread out competitively.

"On your marks..." Turquoise Gem began. Rainbow Dash kicked the cloud with her hoof, and breathed out the air.

"Get set..." Rainbow Dash spread out her wings even further, so the muscles were aching.

"Go!" With a trail of rainbow behind her, Rainbow Dash was a blur, as she zoomed across the starting line. She flapped her wings as fast as she could, and she angled her body so the wind would whip off it; instead of it, buffeting into her body. Every ounce of competitiveness was flowing through Rainbow Dash's veins. Her feathers brushed slightly against a pair of wings beside her. She turned around. Another pegasi was flying neck and neck with her. It was number 7, who was a white pegasi mare with a blue and purple mane. The two ponies were in the lead.

"Hey... You're quick for a filly," the mare said, smiling devilishly at her.

"Thanks... You're alright for a mare I guess," Rainbow a Dash replied, making her voice sound hesitant, which only made the mare a bit annoyed, much to Rainbow Dash's pleasure. The first of the obstacles were approaching the two. This was where Rainbow Dash's smallness would come in use. She would easily be able to zip through the narrow obstacles because she was smaller, whilst the larger pegasi would struggle with certain ones. Rainbow Dash flapped harder, as the first hoop of cloud approached her. Rainbow Dash flattened her wings to her body and spun around in a circle in the air, as she whooshed her way through it with ease. She steadied herself from the circling, and flapped her wings again, increasing in speed. Several more hoops were ahead of her, and she was easily able to zip her way through them. Number 7 was behind her, struggling slightly, much to Rainbow Dash's content. The course suddenly swerved to the left, and Rainbow Dash angled the tips of her feathers to the right direction, and she whirled her way to the left. Some more obstacles were approaching quickly. Rainbow Dash flattened her wings to her body again, but flapped the tip feathers slightly, as she whooshed through a cloud tunnel. It was narrow, and she felt some of the sides brush against her feathers, but it was no problem, as light returned from the dark tunnel, as she broke free and went flying along again in daylight. There was a swerve to the right this time, and Rainbow Dash was less fortunate, as she wasn't prepared. She couldn't make the tight turn she had planned, as she zipped ahead. She still managed to make the swerve though, just it took a bit longer to do it, allowing number 7 to catch up. The two pegasi were neck and neck again and number 7 showed no signs of giving up. The finish line was there... There was no more obstacles to Rainbow Dash's disadvantage, and it was a full out flight to the finish. 7 was now ahead of her, her flapping getting increasingly stronger. _There is no way I can win this,_ Rainbow Dash thought, growing sad by every second. _My family need this so much... And Soarin would be so sad if I didn't win._ She tried to flap harder, but she was gradually loosing more and more energy. She just just about to give up, when a sudden sound entered her ear.

"68! 68! 68!" Rainbow Dash recognised Soarin's voice. "68! 68! 68!" Suddenly more voices joined in from the audience, "68! 68! 68!" Soon enough, everypony in the audience was cheering for the filly. Rainbow Dash listened in amazement. _Everypony is cheering for me! Everypony wants me to win! I _have_ to win!_ With the sudden edge of energy, Rainbow Dash flapped harder than she ever had before. She felt the sound barrier closing in on her, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She flew harder and harder, the sound barrier about to close in on her... _Boom!_ She broke free from it, and the booming hurt her ears, but she still soared faster than she ever had. She flew right past 7 and across the finish line.

Everyone in the audience was silent, as they stared at the cyan filly in shock. Rainbow Dash gulped. Had she done something wrong? Then a huge applause broke out. Everypony in the audience cheering for the blue filly with the rainbow striped mane.

"What... was... _that_?" Soaren flew from the audience, next to Rainbow Dash, and she hugged him excitedly.

"I won! I won! Wait... What do you mean 'what was that?'" She tilted her head.

"That boom thing... Where you broke sound barrier... What was it?" Soaren asked, sill in shock.

"It's called a Sonic Rainboom... I've only ever did one other in my life, and that was when I was little."

"Omigosh! You won Rainbow Dash! You won!" An ecstatic Scootaloo galloped up and hugged the cyan filly.

"Of course I did! Did anyone ever doubt it?" She asked, puffing out her chest.

"Well... The time you were behind that number 7, we were a bit doubtful..." Soarin began. Rainbow Dash just gave him a playful glare.

A yellow pegasi with a turquoise mane flew up to the three. Her expression was unreadable, as she descended next to them.

"Congratulations Rainbow Dash," she simply said.

"Thanks! When do I get my prize money?" Rainbow Dash bounced up and down.

The judge smirked, "you don't."

Rainbow Dash, Soarin and Scootaloo stiffened. "...What do you mean... I don't?" Rainbow Dash stepped forward furiously.

To Rainbow Dash's horror, a green flame engulfed the judge. It peeled it's way down her, until a beautiful form stood before them, and Rainbow Dash felt like she was going to choke. There was a gasp from the audience, and everypony went silent, and bowed their heads. All the racers, who had now finished, bowed their heads. So did Soarin and Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash was the only one who stood tall, stiff with shock.

"Queen... Chrysalis..." Rainbow Dash gasped, and she still stood before the queen in horror.

Then the queen began chanting a spell, as a green flame began swirling around Rainbow Dash.

_"Rainbow Dash, you're life has been such a breeze._

_But in the future, you dare threaten Queen Chrysalis- me!_

_Your name is now Cinderainbow, you're life is parallel._

_You will not see light again; I'm changing your destiny._

Rainbow Dash stared in horror as the green flame opened up a portal, and Rainbow Dash felt herself being lifted through it.

"Rainbow Dash! No!" Rainbow Dash heard the voice of Scootaloo as the filly went jumping into the portal after the cyan mare.

"No Rainbow Dash! Wait Scootaloo!" Soarin leapt after the little foal, trying to grab hold of the foal to keep her safe.

"What are you doing Scootaloo? Soarin?" Rainbow Dash screamed them in horror, trying to reach out for the filly and the colt, but she was too far away, as the swirling green tornado whizzed around them. The last thing Rainbow Dash heard was the sound of Soarin shouting out 'No!' At the portal closed behind them and Scootaloo screaming.

…

_"Ugh... Where am I?"_ She touched the ground around her, not opening her eyes yet. The ground felt cold, and dusty. Her hooves ran along something wooden. She kept running her hoof down it until she reached the end, which was full of straw bristles.

"Cinderainbow! Cinderainbow! Wake up you _flea! _You mongrel! You haven't cleaned the floor, now get up for _me_!" A high pitched, annoying voice squawked angrily down at Rainbow Dash, ringing through her ears painfully. Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open, and she stared around the room she was in. The floor was glossy marble, and there was a fireplace right next to where she was. She was holding a dusty old broomstick, and the pony before her was a pink earth pony with a purple and white mane. She had blue eyes, and had a tiara perched on her head. Her eyes were piercing as they glared into Rainbow Dash's soul.

"Diamond Tiara?" Rainbow Dash recognised the filly from Scootaloo's class. Scootaloo had mentioned her and had said she was really mean.

"Stop acting so innocent, and get cleaning before you get me infected with your diseases. And use your manners, you mutt. Use thank yous', no thanks's and pleases!"

Rainbow Dash snorted, "you're not being very polite to me right now, diva."

Diamond Tiara shrieked, as if she'd just been shot. "Mummy! Silver Spoon! This _thing_ needs a spank hence, we may as well send her to the grave with her parents!"

Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open, wider than ever before, "my parents? What did you do to them? What did you to to my mum and dad?" Rainbow Dash roared, jumping forward, and attempting to strangle the filly, but the thing squealed, and sprayed Rainbow Dash in the eyes with her perfume. Rainbow Dash dropped to the ground in pain, clutching her blazing eyes. "What did you to to my parents?" Rainbow Dash managed to snarl through gritted teeth. Diamond Tiara only snickered, and trotted up to two other ponies who had entered the room. One of them, Rainbow Dash recognised as Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara's friend. Silver Spoon was blue-grey, with a pale white-grey platted mane. She wore teal glasses, and her eyes were narrowed viciously. The other pony... Rainbow Dash recognised the tyrant queen Chrysalis all too well, and she let out a steady growl at the back of her throat. Chrysalis only laughed.

"Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, honeys... Please go out and put something nice on, while I talk to Cinderainbow." The evil queen's voice was devious and there was a smug expression exploding across her face. How Rainbow Dash longed to swipe it off her with an aggressive buck of her back legs. Something confused Rainbow Dash though.

"Did you just call me... _Cinder_-rainbow?" She was growing angrier by each second, and she felt like she was going to burst in fury, when she heard the two fillies laughing as they strutted out of the room, their heads high.

"I hope she gets a good spanking. Not one, but two! Actually no, that's not enough! Mum give her a few!" Silver Spoon snickered as she followed Diamond Tiara. When the two were gone, Chrysalis stepped toward Rainbow Dash a huge grin on her face.

"Well I can see you're wondering where you are, you do not have a clue. Well I can explain, to begin with, your whole life is new. Your name is now Cinderainbow, why don't I tell you your backstory. Your mum died when you were born, and I won your dad's heart much to my glory," Chrysalis began.

"Oh, great. Now I have a dead mum, an evil step monster, and two evil step blisters! I couldn't be any happier," Rainbow Dash screamed, tears welling in her eyes. _Now let's just wait for what they did to my dad._

"Well your dad died mysteriously, oh how sad we've been. We needed a use for you so we decided to make you clean!" Chrysalis smirked, pointing to the broomstick.

"What does the new name have to do with this, might I ask you snitch. What was wrong with Rainbow Dash you lying, ungrateful witch?" Rainbow Dash took a step forward, and to her surprise her words rhymed. Everyone was rhyming... She didn't understand.

Chrysalis only gave a fake surprised look, "oh you've been cleaning the chimney a lot lately, haven't you seen your reflection? We named you Cinder because of the ashes in your mane section." The changeling queen held up a mirror, and Rainbow Dash peered into it. To her surprise, she was still had the cyan coat, but her rainbow mane was no longer sparked with colour, but grey, and dull, with cinders.

Chrysalis took the mirror away, "and now that you belong to me, the only thing you do is clean, clean, clean. You are my slave you dirty rag, now make this room more spotless than I have ever seen!" With a whip of the tail, Chrysalis was out of the room. Rainbow Dash collapsed to the ground in tears.

"I hope Scootaloo and Soarin are ok."


	4. One Down, Five to Go

• Chapter Three: One Down, Five to Go •

…

The laugh echoed across the dark room, as Chrysalis stared exaltedly through her Magic Mirror. She watched as Cinderainbow cried, between sweeping the floor, with dainty brushes. The broom shivered slightly, because of the cyan filly's quivering hooves.

"Oh, I love it when I succeed you know! One down, five to go!" Chrysalis smirked. She lifted her hoof, and ran it down the side of the mirror obsessively.

"You won't get away with this!" Chrysalis turned around to see who had snapped that, and she saw Soarin and Scootaloo still in the cage she had put up. The cage was small, and the two were squeezed in the compacted area. They still stayed close to each other, huddling close to the other shivering body for protection,

"What are you two still doing here? You could listen to my evil plans, oh what a near miss, so near!" Chrysalis had forgotten she still had those to maggots locked up. She marched up to the two ponies, stopping right in front of the cage, a narrow gap between her and the two shuddering pegasi.

"I have plans for you two anyway; you both fell into my trap. Although you were not meant to come, I'll fix this darn mishap." Chrysalis's horn glowed and a highlighter-green aura lifted from it. The magic fizzled, and it swarmed gracefully around Scootaloo. The little orange pegasi squeaked as she was teleported outside of the cage, and before Chrysalis. The trembling little form cowered, keeping the fur from her belly brushed against the floor as she crouched down, terrified.

_"My dear, little pony,_

_I am going to teleport you. _

_Just on the edge of the Everfree Forest. _

_Goodbye Scootaloo."_

Chrysalis's magic opened up a portal, swirling dangerously, as Scootaloo was levitated into the air. The little pony screamed, and tried running out of the levitation, but it was useless, as she was lifted through the portal, which was now shrivelling down. The portal spiralled out of existence, and the only remains of Scootaloo was her smell, and the sound of her little voice lingering in the air.

"Don't forget to watch out for the Big Bad Wolf!" Chrysalis cackled, a smirk enfolding on her face. The evil queen turned to the remaining pegasi. "Oh poor, dear Soarin, did you think you'd go unseen? Well what I'm about to do to you, means you'll never see your queen!" A green aura from her horn wafted over Soarin, spiralling, suffocatingly around the little colt. She then teleported him before her. The pale blue colt with the darker blue mane was less anxious as Scootaloo was though, as he stood tall, only trembling slightly.

"You will not get away with this; I'll get Dashie back, just wait. Not even your magic can destroy our friendship, it cannot change our fate." The blue pegasi trotted toward the mirror and peered through it, staring at Cinderainbow in despair. She looked miserable, as she began cleaning the chimney, making her grey mane go even duller. Chrysalis trotted up behind him, and gave a fake-sympathetic glance. To her surprise, Chrysalis breathed in something... the aroma coming from Soarin... It tasted like... love! The power was immense, Chrysalis could barely handle it, and she ate it up hungrily.

"Is it just friendship you feel for her, or is it something much, much more? Being a changeling, I scent an aroma coming from your emotions, your. You love her, don't you? You love her from bottom to top. You'll do anything to get her back, you will keep going and never stop." She smirked, as Soarin turned to her in shock. His eyes clouded, and he looked down at the ground.

"So what if I love her, it doesn't change anything to this. It just means I'll push harder to find her, I'll win her, and I won't miss."

Chrysalis' grin broadened. "But what if Soarin, what if she doesn't love you back? What if you're so hideous she'll have a heart attack?"

Soarin peered up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

_"Poor Prince Soarin, poor Prince Charming,_

_I'm making you a dwarf._

_Your personality is now sleepy._

_You must be feeling awf'._

_You will never meet Cinderainbow at the ball,_

_There'll be five others just like you._

_You'll never have one, who'll love you back,_

_Your life is now askew!_

Magic whizzed around Soarin, blazing down his skin. Chrysalis watched in glee as the pony began to shrink.

"What are you doing to me?" He was screaming in agony, as Chrysalis watched contentedly as he writhed around in pain. She changed his face, and made him look the opposite of himself. The magic gave a loud pop as it was finally finished and the dwarf stood before her in horror.

"Bye, bye Prince Charming! Or shall I say- Sleepy!" Chrysalis gave a nasty giggle, and waved her hoof goodbye to him, as he got sucked into a portal she had opened up behind him. She smirked, watching the flailing pony be tossed and turned around the closing wrath. She turned around, grinning, and her eyes widened, before narrowing. To her surprise, the draconequus was there.

"I have to say, that was a bit harsh- even for you. I stopped by, just to see how you're going, and now are you looking for number two?" The draconequus summoned a haystack, and pulled a needle out of Chrysalis's ear, sticking it right in the straw. Chrysalis, holding her ear in surprise, peered down at the haystack, trying to work out why the draconequus had summoned that, and then she remembered the poem Zecora had given her.

_"One is as competitive as a race with not one lack."_

_"Two is as determined as a needle in a haystack."_

"Hmm..." Chrysalis mumbled, staring at the haystack, trying to work out what she could do to find out who the most determined pony was. In the meantime, Discord was knitting out of the straw, into the form of an apple.

"Determined... A haystack... I got it!" Chrysalis hopped up and down, and the draconequus grinned, turning the apple into a lightbulb, and levitating it above her head. It buzzed a bright golden light, before it turned to vapour, whisking its way down from the sky, before forming a puddle on the ground. The water from the puddle sprouted up into an apple tree.

Chrysalis turned around, and paced up and down the room, with the draconequus scoffing behind her, watching in amusement.

"Determined ponies are ponies who always get their job done, but why would the poem say a haystack, for one? Where are most haystacks out there for two? In a farm! And this farm can't just be any farm out of a few. Most farms these days use magic to do everything, but the most determined race of ponies are earth ponies, are you listening? This needs to be a farm where the ponies do all the ploughing an apple bucking by themselves, they make food, they make, they are makers. You cannot get any more determined than that, and the most popular farm ran by earth ponies is... Sweet Apple Acres!" Chrysalis grinned, and the draconequus clapped his hands, and the sound that came sounded like a whole audience of ponies were clapping.

"Well see ya Chrysy! Now you have solved this mystery. I'll be back to annoy you, don't worry. Now I need to be gone, I'm sort of in a hurry!" The draconequus teleported away and Chrysalis sat down, thinking.

"I need to disguise myself... I'll say I'm inspecting the farm. Then I'll create some mysterious harm. Let's see who's the most determined to make things right, this will be the pony's very last night!" Chrysalis smirked, and yawned, ready to go to bed, but first she went up to the mirror, while she was still in her beautiful form.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall... Who is the fairest of them all?" She elegantly stepped backwards, as the gruff face appeared on the glass.

"Queen Chrysalis is of course, she has been for a while. The closest pony to her beauty is far behind- more than a mile." The dim face disappeared.

"Just as I thought, no need to be so distraught," she told herself. _These 5.5 aren't going to beat me. So no need to be worried at all._ She peered at the mirror, as she allowed a green flame to burn its way up her body. She turned into a lime-green earth pony, with a yellow mane. She spawned some glasses to put on and a clipboard with a pencil so she could pretend she was inspecting the farm.

"Time to find my number two, you cannot flee! It's time for you to show yourself so I can change your destiny!"

…

"Stampede!" The voice shrilled through the orange filly, with the yellow mane's head, she peered up to see who called it.

"The cows are off again! Help!" A young mare ran up. She was a creamy-yellow-brown, and had a grey mane. She wore classes to make her look older, and the filly recognised her as the Mayor Mare.

"Ya'll up for this, Winona?" The orange filly peered down at a little puppy, whose fur was patched brown and white. The Border Collie gave a high pitched yap, to conclude that it was ready.

"Applejack! Stop! Ya're too young to stop stampedes!" An older red colt with an orange mane came galloping up to Applejack, a stern expression on his face. Applejack smirked.

"Ah can do this! Go get em' Winona! Eat mah dust Big Mac!" Applejack went galloping down the valley, her dog as her heels, as she cantered at top speed towards the cows which were causing the ground to rattle. "Ye ha!" Applejack cried, eyeing the cow leading the herd. She noticed the stampede was approaching a small town called Ponyville. The earth shook under Applejack's hooves, as she began flanking the cows. Winona shrilled another bark, as the puppy hopped atop one of the cows, and bounced to another. Applejack ran harder, feeling the quaking earth begin to rattle heavier, as she galloped aside the middle of the herd of cows. Winona gave a pitiful yap, as the puppy fell of one of the cows back. The dog went crashing to the earth, but regained its footing, and began nipping at the heels of some of the cows. Applejack gave the Border collie a grateful glance, before she finally gave one last burst of her galloping, and was in the lead of the herd of cows. She galloped ahead of them, Ponyville becoming all too close... Applejack could smell the fear of the ponies lingering the air. The taste wasn't good. Sweat dribbled its way through Applejack's orange fur, as she pushed one last leap, and slid a lasso out of a belt she had put on, when she was just about to start chasing the cows.

Applejack tied a knot to make a hoop around the end of the lasso restlessly, before swirling it around in the air. The cows were getting dangerously close, and Applejack gulped, before she finally flicked the end of the lasso towards the leading cow. She clenched her teeth, letting out a silent prayer that it would all go correctly. To her pleasure, the rope latched around the cow's neck.

"That twas' a close one, eh' Winona!" Applejack cried, and she began running the opposite direction of Ponyville, leading the cows in a safe direction. The dog yapped, and dashed up to Applejack, as the two of them lead the herd of cows into a meadow, where they wouldn't disrupt any ponies. The cows began to slow into a trot, before they all completely stopped. Some began grazing on the grass, while others collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"What was all 'at about?" Applejack approached one of the cows in the lead- a female one which was white and brown.

"Sorry Applejack! I and the cows got spooked by an unusual pony, which snuck up on us!" She squabbled.

Applejack sighed. "Foals these days. Always bein' disrespectful, eh? Just don't let it happen again, ok?"

"Oh course!" The cow nodded respectfully, before trotting off towards another cow in the herd.

"Winona!" Applejack whistled, and the dog obediently scampered up, jumping into the filly, and licking her face, though and though.

"Uh! Stop it Winona! Haha! It tickles! Stop!" Applejack pushed the dog off her gently, and got up, a huge grin on her face. "Let's get back to Sweet Apple Acres now!" Applejack got up on her two back legs, "ye ha!" She then galloped off, flanked by the excited, yapping dog. They finally reached the orchid again, and a very angry Big Macintosh was waiting at the fence.

"Applejack! Ah told ya to stay ere'! And what'd ya do? Ya just ran off! Do ya know what terrible things could've happened?" The red colt stepped forward furiously, and Applejack just laughed.

"Big Mac! Ah is no foal anymore! I'm perfectly capable of stoppin' a stampede!"

"But ya still too young!" Big Mac glared at the filly.

"But brother! When ya were just this age... Maybe a bit younger, ya stopped yer first stampede!" Applejack insisted; trotting passed her brother, smugly. "Ya need ta have some more faith in mah, Big Macintosh."

A little cream-yellow filly, which was even younger than Applejack trotted up. She had a red-pink mane which had an adorable little bow perched between the ears. She had golden eyes, which glistened with excitement. "Does that mean ah can stop a stampede when ah am Applejack's age?"

Applejack and Big Mac glared at her, "_no_!"

"Ah, lighten up you three!" They turned around to see a tea-green elderly mare stumbling up to them. Her skin was wrinkled with age, and her legs shook dangerously, with each step. "What's done is done."

"But Granny Smith!" Big Mac began, but the elderly mare just shushed him.

"No buts. Now come with mah, we need to make our barn spotless. Ah just got mail from that Derpy pony, saying that an inspector is coming tomorrow."

Applejack's eyes widened. "Weren't we meant to have an inspector come for another three months?"

Granny Smith shrugged, and began tottering back towards her barn. The three fillies reluctantly followed. Applejack's green eyes specked with confusion. _Oh well. We may as well clean up, if this is for the sake of our farm._

"We have a lot on our hooves, ya know, Big Mac. Bein' harvest season and all. Couldn't've the inspector have just waited for us ta be ready?" Applejack trotted closer to her brother, giving him a flustered look.

"Eeyup," the colt simply replied, before trotting up to a tipped over wheelbarrow and picking it back up.

"Applejack! Is there any way ah can help?" The younger cream-yellow filly trotted up, a spark of hope glimmering in her eyes. Applejack knew there was no way of saying 'no' to this youngster.

Applejack shrugged. "Ah dunno Apple Bloom. How 'bout you rake some of the fallen leaves up? That could help."

Apple Bloom hopped up excitedly. "Right on it big sister!"

After the filly had trotted off, Applejack cantered after Granny Smith, and trotted by the elder's side.

"Do you think you could cook something for the inspector?" Applejack offered the elderly mare, who was hobbling her way to the main house.

"Ah already know what ah am goin' ta bake Applejack. Ah know you're good at organizing and all. Just go clean the house, dearie," Granny Smith replied. Applejack nodded to the mare, before trotting up to Big Mac, and ordered him to go tend to the backyard. The harvesting trees could wait. Finally, Applejack approached the chicken pen, and tossed the seeds all over the barn. The squabbling chickens hungrily ate the seeds up, while Applejack searched for eggs in their nests. Returning to the house, she gathered the eggs together and put them in the fridge.

"Alrighty! Time ta get cleanin'!" Applejack firstly tidied up the bedrooms. They were all pretty clean. The dirtiest one was Apple Bloom's bedroom, because sheets all on the ground. She had been playing Hide and Seek under them. Next, Applejack approached the bathroom. By the name of Chrysalis, it reeked in there! Applejack retrieved some apple-perfumes from under a bench, and began spraying all over the room, until finally; the room smelt at least half the amount better. Applejack wasn't sure what else she could do, and she simply wiped down some of the items made of metal and the shower. She then went to the living room, where Granny Smith kept most of her old scrapbooks, and Applejack dusted them, before rearranging them into alphabetical order. Applejack finally went to the kitchen, where Granny Smith had just put an apple pie into the oven. Applejack cleaned up after her, wiping down any last bits of debris and flour.

"Done!" Applejack panted, turning to Granny Smith. "Finally the house is all spick and span!" Granny Smith narrowed her eyes, trudging through the kitchen, before giving Applejack an approving nod. Applejack gave a relieved sigh, and hopped outside.

"Applejack! Just in time! Ah finished raking the leaves!" Apple Bloom hopped out of nowhere, making Applejack jump.

"That's great Apple Bloom! Would you now like to put all the leaves into the bin now?" The orange filly tilted her head, and the foal gave an excited nod, trotting away.

"Ok. Ah can finally begin the harvest," Applejack sighed, trotting passed Big Mac, who was reassembling some garden pots. "After ya're finished with that, would ya like to help mah with the apples?" Applejack questioned.

"Eeyup," the red colt replied, before continuing with what he was doing. There were heaps of trees in the orchid, but Applejack was hardworking, and she was able to kick down a good amount of apples, before Big Mac arrived, and the two of them, working together, managed to collect so much apples, that they were put back on schedule with what day it was for apple bucking.

"Ah knew we could do it!" Applejack panted, staring admiringly at all of the bare trees, with the apples spread neatly in the crates below. Big Mac nodded, before the two siblings galloped back to the barn.

"All the stray leaves are gone!" Apple Bloom reported, trotting up to her siblings.

"Great job Apple Bloom. We _all_ did well today. It just proves that whatever you can do alone, is no match for what you can do as a family!" Applejack smiled, ruffling her sister's mane before trotting up to one of the baskets below an apple tree, and taking three apples, passing one to each of her siblings.

"To the Apple Family!"

"Hip, hip… Hooray!"


	5. Apples Forever

• Chapter Four: Apples Forever •

…

_"Cockaldoodledoo!" _The rooster shrilled, overlooking the whole barn. It was like this every day. Wake up to the rooster. Harvest apples. Go to sleep. Wake up to the rooster. Harvest apples. Go to sleep.

"Ugh..." Applejack rubbed her eyes, and felt her itchy blanket sliver its way off the bed. She didn't bother to slip it back up, as it fell to the ground with a little puff. Applejack stretched her muscles, and got up, walking up to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. She spat the frothy toothpaste into the sink, not bothering to wash it down with water, and sucked the remains of the toothpaste on her brush up. She then spat it into the sink alongside the rest of the toothpaste, and trotted out of the room. Next, she went down to the kitchen, and spooned an apple out of the fruit bowl. She crunched down on the fresh fruit, letting the juice from it squirt onto the floor. There was an abrupt knock on the door, making Applejack's ears perk.

"Wait a second!" She called, and cantered back to her bedroom, fetching her hat before trotting back down and opening the front door. A lime green earth pony with a yellow mane stood at the door. She seemed bored, her eyes dull, by what it seemed through the glasses perched neatly over her eyes. She had a clipboard in her hooves, and a pencil clenched in her jaws.

"Why, 'ello miss! Ah am Applejack. What brings ya here?" Applejack gave a big goofy grin, and the pony raised an eyebrow.

"I am Ms Jay- I was meant to be inspecting Sweet Apple Acres today." The pony's eyes pierced at Applejack. The gaze was expectant The happy old Applejack died, replaced by a shocked, nervous filly. Applejack's green eyes widened, and she stood stiffly. She bit her lip, before gritting her teeth, and took her hat off her head.

"Inspection... Today..." Applejack choked. _Shoot! How could ah forget the inspection be on today, and now ah have messed up the whole house! Ah have destroyed mah tidy room, ah have spat toothpaste all over the sink in the bathroom, and ah have basically spilt apple pulp all over the kitchen floor_. Applejack gulped.

"Ms Jay. Nice to meet ya... Just excuse meh for a second... Ah need to get Granny Smith- she'll be showin' ya around!" Faster than the inspector could nod, Applejack slammed the door shut, and zipped through the house. She retrieved a bell from a cabinet in the living room, and hopped up and down, ringing the bell furiously.

"Applejack! What is the meaning of this?" There was the sound of an opening door, and Big Macintosh came trotting though, a tired expression on his face.

"The inspector is here! Wake up Granny Smith, and give Ms Jay a tour around, while ah clean up mah room, the kitchen and the bathroom!" Applejack clanked the bell down and cantered off, towards her room. She briskly piled the blanket back onto the bed, folding the sides neatly underneath the mattress, and assembled the pillows tidily in the right position, turning them over, so the inspector didn't see the dribble on the sides of the pillows. Applejack heard the sound of an opening door, and Granny Smith and Big Mac giving a warm welcome towards Ms Jay.

"Applejack, what's goin' on?" Applejack turned to the side to see Apple Bloom, who had just lumbered out of bed. The orange filly with the golden mane lunged in front of her so she couldn't move.

"The inspector is 'ere Apple Bloom! Quick- go clean yer room!" Applejack bit her lip as she watched the cream filly totter into her room. Applejack then cantered up to the bathroom, turning on the water so the liquid washed the last remains of her toothpaste down the sink. In the kitchen, Applejack simply got a tablecloth and swiped it down the floor, rapidly rubbing the tiles up and down.

"'Nd 'ere is the kitchen!" Applejack let out a slight gasp as the door swung open, revealing Granny Smith with the lime green mare following her.

Ms Jay raised an eyebrow at Applejack. "What are you cleaning up?"

Applejack felt a surge of fear rushing through her veins... _Oh no... "_Howdy Ms Jay... Ah am... ugh... just cleaning up the... The remains of the last bits of flour which Granny Smith used to make ya some extra-delicious treats! That's all." Applejack chortled an awkward laugh, before backing away from the floor, and beckoning the inspector to follow. Ms Jay reluctantly swooped forward, and Applejack opened the oven. A fresh, warm, smell wafted from the oven, and Applejack licked her jaws, as she scooped out a freshly-baked pie. She put it delicately on the bench, and retrieved a knife, swiftly cutting out a piece, putting it on a plate, and handing it to the inspector.

"'Ere ya go! Trust mah- you'll love it! Sweet Apple Acres bakes the best goods out of apples in _all_ of Equestria!" Applejack cut a piece for herself and hungrily chomped it down.

Ms Jay raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positively!" Applejack grinned. The inspector hesitated, before taking a small nip out of the edge of the pastry.

"So- whadya' think?" Applejack grinned.

"I... Love, love, love it!" The inspector bubbled, giving a broad-forced grin. Applejack didn't notice how it was forced however, and the fact that her voice was doubtful, and just gave a goofy grin.

"Of course she did! Ah ain't ever seen any pony who ain't like our foods," Granny Smith croaked.

"Eeyup."

"Ok Applejack! Ah just finished cleaning mah room!" Apple Bloom trotted up, cheerily and spotted Ms Jay. "Hi Ms Inspector!"

The lime green pony with the yellow mane gave a content nod back, before scribbling something in her clipboard. Applejack gulped, before grinning.

"How'd ya like to see some more rooms in the house, eh?" Applejack offered, nudging the inspector in a friendly manner. Ms Jay nodded, and the Apple Family toured her through every room of the house. It was impossible to read the pony's expression... it was so _blank_! Finally, they finished the tour around the house, and Applejack assumed they had put up a satisfactory effort. Now they had to show the orchid. Apple trees spotted the horizon, the red fruit speckled in the distance. A slight breeze shuffled through the clearing, and some leaves delicately drifted down from their former homes. Closer to the five earth ponies, were the animals. The chickens squawked, and preened their feathers, up to their daily business. The pigs grunted softly, rummaging through the mud. Haystacks sat up by the bigs, their golden hay rustling slightly. There was a sudden cry. Applejack turned around, to see one of the pigs had escaped mysteriously from its pen.

"Oh no! Ah will get it!" Applejack rampaged after the escapee pig. It snorted cheekily, and rummaged away, grunting as it encountered the start of the orchid.

"Not so fast, mister!" Applejack twirled her lasso around, easily managing to catch it around the pig's neck.

"'Nd back to yer cage," Applejack smirked, locking the pig up with it's buddies.

"Nicely done, Applejack," Granny Smith gave an approving nod, and they turned their attention back to Ms Jay.

"Is there anything else you'd like to see, inspector?" Granny Smith stepped forward, giving Ms Jay a curious glance.

"Yes... I'd like to see your apple-bucking strategies," the lime green mare gave an expectant glance at Big Macintosh and Applejack.

"For safety precautions, ah am guessing," Applejack questioned, and the inspector nodded.

"Sure! We have been bucking apples since we were little foals. Our parents spent a lot of effort into improving our skills," Applejack sniffed a little bit. Only the memory of her parents still lingered, and they still had a strong position in her heart. "We are great apple-buckers, aren't we Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." Applejack and Big Macintosh beckoned the three other ponies to follow, as they lead the way to the part of the orchid which hadn't been harvested yet.

The inspector watched, as Apple Bloom trotted up, and lifted a basket onto her head.

"Ready youngster?" Applejack peered down at her younger sister, who gave a mighty nod. Applejack stood before the tree, balancing all her weight on her front hooves, before lifting her back ones in the air. They glided powerfully, and hit the trunk with a slight clunking sound. The apples dropped from their branches, gracefully toppling out of the sky, before landing in the basket which Apple Bloom held up. The inspector scribbled another sentence into her clipboard, and Applejack bit her lip, before watching as Apple Bloom retrieved the apples Big Macintosh had kicked down from another nearby tree.

"Ye ha! Great job siblings!" Applejack gave a big, goofy beam, before turning back to the inspector. "Is there anything else ya wanna see?"

The pony nodded, "can I see your equipment?"

The Apple Family swiftly nodded, and lead the inspector to a shed, where Big Macintosh kept all the wheelbarrows and carts. All of them were made out of wood, and a bit of metal. The inspector trotted up to a series of different equipment, examining each professionally. Finally, when she had completed her examine, they headed back to the main part of the farm. The Four Apples sat nervously, as they waited for Sweet Apple Acres's result.

"Ok, your results are-" suddenly, a mysterious wind picked up, blowing the pen out of Ms Jay's hooves. "My pen!"

"Don't worry Ms Inspector! Ah will get it!" Applejack cantered after the pen. It landed into a haystack, digging deeper down into the straw. "Oh no," Applejack muttered, as she dove into the haystack. She sneezed slightly as the yellow straw tickled her nose, and she dug deeper into it. It took many twists and turns, until finally, Applejack encountered the pen. Determinedly clenching it in her jaws, Applejack swam her way out of the hay.

"Wow! You were in there for ages! We were gettin' worried," Apple Bloom chirped, gazing at her sister proudly. Hay clung to Applejack's pelt and mane, as she passed the pen back to the inspector, who didn't even say thank you.

"As I was saying- my results are... Applejack." The inspector smirked, the biggest change of emotions any of them had seen from her yet.

"Yes?" Applejack twitched her ear confusedly.

"You win the test- you are the most determined according to my prophecy!"

"Prophecy?" To Applejack's horror, a grin flame engulfed Ms Jay. It climbed it's way down her body, replacing the earth pony by a beautiful but disastrous creature. Applejack's heart raced, and she glared at the pony who stood before her.

"Queen Chrysalis? What's the meaning of this?" Applejack narrowed her eyes, and felt something touch her side. She turned to see Big Mac standing defensively next to her. She smiled at him. It was great knowing she had such an amazing brother, who did love her. On Applejack's other side was Granny Smith, who snarled slightly at the queen of the changelings. Apple Bloom sat behind them, nervously, but still seemed prepared to fight if she had to. Queen Chrysalis smirked, and lifted a hoof under Applejack's chin, bringing it up. A sweet expression was on her face, but everything about it spoke treachery.

_"Applejack, you're life has sprouted like an apple tree,_

_But in the future, you dare threaten Queen Chrysalis- me!_

_Your name is now Red Applehood, you're life is parallel._

_You will not see light again; I'm changing your destiny."_

"What?" Applejack shrilled, feeling a green light now engulf her. She flinched as it sent shivers and shivers run down her spine. A portal swirled out of nowhere in front of Applejack. She felt something pushing her, and to Applejack's surprise, Queen Chrysalis had teleported behind her and was now pushing her through the portal.

"No Applejack!" Applejack could hear Apple Bloom's voice, and the cluttering of hooves, as the little filly jumped in the portal after her.

"Apple Bloom! What are you doing?" Applejack screeched, trying to grasp hold of the younger filly, but she was just out of reach.

"Trying to save you! We're apples together, apples forever! We're family but so much more!" The little filly whimpered slightly, and it made Applejack's heart melt.

"Apples together, apples forever! We're family but so much more!" Applejack heard the cries of Big Macintosh and Granny Smith as they leapt into the portal after her.

"Wherever this leads us, I promise I'll find you! I promise on all my heart- I promise on behalf of all my honesty!" Applejack's words were barely audible as their surroundings changed to pitch blackness, and she could hear Queen Chrysalis's laugh ricochet through the walls.

…

Her eyes whizzed open, and she hopped up instantaneously, she crouched down, ready to pounce at any passing enemy.

"Where are you Chrysalis? Show yourself!" Applejack's holler resonated through the room.

"Applehood, sweetie, it's only me! Ah won't bite Red Applehood, Ah am friendly!" Applejack swung around, to see who was responsible for the voice. She then stiffened. She stared in shock at the pony before her. She was a beautiful red mare, with a yellow mane. Her eyes glistened lovingly down at Applejack.

"Mum?" Applejack stepped forward shakily, lifting up a hoof and touching the pony in amazement, "is that really you?"

The mare laughed, "you're acting so strange! Of course it's meh, ya know. How come ya were acting like ah was yer foe?"

Applejack was speechless. Her parents had been murdered by timberwolves before Apple Bloom could talk. All their life, Applejack, Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom had to live by the fact that they were... orphans. Not that Granny Smith was a blast, and all!

It was just- hard for them. Applejack constantly had nightmares over the memory of her dead parents. She'd constantly begin to cry over the most strangest of times. She had tried to covering her sadness up, by being physically strong, and having always the jolly sound in her voice, but emotionally... she was still very fragile.

"What about dad? Is he alive too?" None of this was making any sense to Applejack. Her mother was alive again...! Could this mean both her parents were around?

Her mum went quiet, and shuffled on her hooves. "Applehood- you're acting like ya don't remember a thing my little star! Dad died... By the timberwolves remember, does that sound familiar?"

"Ah think," Applejack gulped, her eyes fogging up a bit. She gave a weak smile, "but ah am just glad that yer here. Ah wouldn't want anything else." Applejack wiped away her tears, and wrapped her hooves around her mover into a hug. She sniffed on her mums shoulder, and she could feel her mum patting her back reassuringly.

"Wait," Applejack suddenly stood up stiffly, staring into space, "where... is Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith?"

Her mother peered down at her, "don't ya remember? They died with the timberwolves as well, we were on a cart, getting away from them, and then they all just fell."

Applejack froze in shock, already, her eyes misting up. "No!" Applejack galloped outside the room they were in, and into her back garden, which seemed more barren than usual. Applejack let out a piercing scream, which lasted for about ten seconds. It resonated through the air, as Applejack breathed heavily in horror. The breathes were forced, as she was worried she'd suffocate by forgetting to breathe.

"Apple Bloom! How _dare_ you timberwolves! How _dare_ you! She was so _defenceless_! She couldn't even talk! And it would have been more fair if Big Macintosh was a bit older. Do you timberwolves even _have_ hearts, you vulgar, savage creatures! Granny Smith? Don't even get me _started_ on your callous act. She was elderly- how was she supposed to protect herself? If you hear me now, wolves, I will get my revenge, if it is the last thing I do! I will get my revenge!" Applejack stopped screaming, as her voice was muffled by her mother, who held her close, worriedly.

"Red Applehood, ah need to go to the markets- will ya be ok at home on yer own? Because ya seem really upset lately ya only cry and moan."

_Red Applehood?_ Applejack didn't bother to question it. Chrysalis was behind it of course. She wiped away the tears from her eyes, giving a gulp before nodding to her mother.

"Yes." Her mother gave her a relieved glance, before picking up a basket, and trotting out of the area.

"Bye sweetie! Make sure ya are alright! Don't open the doors for any strangers, if anypony else comes just hide out of sight!" When the red mare was gone, a green flame zipped around, in front of Applejack and the changeling queen teleported before her. Applejack glared at the monster, ready to attack her at any second.

"Red Applehood, dearie Applehood, the one word for you is: confuse. You know most of what's happening, so I'll skip to the real news. You are Red Applehood now because of that cape you have around you. It's a lovely cape, I must say- it's your last memory of Granny Smith, it'll stick to you like glue." Red Applehood felt around her neck, and sure enough, perched around her, was a red cape, with a hood. Applehood gulped, and she looked at the queen again.

"And about your dear family, Mac, Gran and Bloom. I'm taking good care of them, don't worry- but I'll lead them to their doom!"

Applejack snarled, pouncing forwards, but the queen teleported behind her.

"You can't get me, if you can't catch me!" Chrysalis gave a nasty giggle, and teleported behind Applejack. Applejack swung around, trying to buck the queen but she teleported away again.

"Missed me! I'm over here!" Chrysalis smirked, as Applehood turned around in horror. Chrysalis did a duplication spell on herself. There were half a dozen of her laughing cruelly at Applehood's attempts, before she teleported away altogether, her laugh lingering in the air.

…

Chrysalis grinned, running a long, elegant finger along the bars of the cage. The bars were freezing cold. _Everything_ in this room was cold.

"There were two before you, you know, now I have you three. There will be heaps, more to come, just wait and see!" Chrysalis smirked at the three ponies in the cage, glaring up at her.

"What did ya do to Applejack?" Apple Bloom stepped forward furiously, her face pressed against he bars. She snarled at the changeling queen, and Chrysalis only laughed.

"If ya hurt a hair on her head..." Big Macintosh stepped forward threateningly next to his little sister,

Chrysalis turned around, "oh, what would make you think I'd do a horrible thing like that? Besides... it won't be _me_ who hurts that overgrown rat."

"Ya stay away from Applejack!" Granny Smith menaced forward, clinging to Apple Bloom and Big Mac's side.

Chrysalis glared at them, "and don't think I don't have a plan for you all, you see! I'm going to do something to each of you three!" She edged closer to the cage, and lifted her hoof up, giving Apple Bloom a sharp tap on the nose. "Starting with Apple Bloom."

The little filly was instantaneously teleported out of the cage. The little filly glared at the queen, ready to lunge at her at any second.

_"Dear, little pony,_

_I'm moving you somewhere I assume._

_Just on the edge of the Everfree Forest. _

_Goodbye Apple Bloom."_

A green flame coiled around the foal, lifting the shrieking creature into the air.

"Put her down this instant!" Big Macintosh slammed against the side of the cage, but it was no use, as a portal swished open behind Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom!" Granny Smith choked, trying to free herself from the bars so she could get to the foal.

"Stop!" Apple Bloom shrieked, as the green portal closed in on her, and she was sent elsewhere.

"What did ya _do_ to her, ya _tyrant_?" Big Macintosh hollered at the queen, his hooves squeezed through the bars and trying to latch onto the changeling. Chrysalis laughed historically at his pitiful attempts.

"I only sent her somewhere where she'll be vulnerable, she has a friend with her though overall." Chrysalis sat down, just out of reach from the red colt's flailing hooves. As he screamed at her, in such language.

"You witch! You fiend!" Big Macintosh glared at Chrysalis. As she stifled a yawn.

"I'll save you until last, just for my amusement. Now I'll go to Granny Smith, I'm sure you assume this content!"

"Don't you _dare_ missy!" Granny Smith backed away into the cage, but Chrysalis easily caught her in a magic field. Teleporting he elderly mare before her.

_"How'd you like to live in the Everfree?_

_Living in the routes of an ancient old tree._

_Granny Smith, don't flee from there,_

_It's only where you're safe- safe for an elderly mare_

_Just wait for suns and suns to come_

_And your loved ones will arrive, in some."_

The magic swirled up another portal.

"Stop Chrysalis! Granny Smith! Don't go!" Big Macintosh was on the verge of tears, as he watched the helpless elderly tea-green pony get teleported into the void.

"Applejack... Apple Bloom... Granny Smith..." The red colt collapsed to the ground, covering his eyes in shock and hatred. Granny Smith had now disappeared, her spirit still hung around though, and Big Macintosh cursed at it, as it teased him with memories.

"And finally... _you_ Big Macintosh," Chrysalis gave a sly grin, and teleported the colt before her.

Big Macintosh stood up on trembling legs, and glared at the changeling. "Ya have caused chaos to this Kingdom, ya have destroyed many lives, and ya have separated my whole family. How _dare_ ya! If ah let this go any further, who knows what you'll do. Ah know now ah have to stop ya- on behalf of all of Equestria!" The red colt galloped up to Chrysalis, rage spinning in his eyes as he prepared to beat her up.

"Oh," Chrysalis sat down, a nasty smile on her face, as Big Mac neared closer to her. Chrysalis's white teeth glinted in the light, and just before the red colt barrelled into her, she teleported behind him, and smirked as he went slamming into the wall. Chrysalis cringed slightly at the sound of his skull thudding against the wall, but quickly disguised her disgust with a grin, and she began sending a green aura around him.

_"Poor Big Macintosh, poor huntsmen._

_I'm making you a dwarf._

_Your personality is now bashful._

_You must be feeling awf'._

_You will never save Red Applehood from the wolf._

_There'll be five others just like you._

_You'll never be the one who saves the day._

_You're life is now askew!"_

Chrysalis let a wave of magic wash over the earth pony, as it began to shrink him and change his appearance.

"What are you doing to me?" Big Macintosh gritted his teeth in pain, as the magic shrunk him. Chrysalis watched as he writhed around. She found amusement in another's pain. Finally, her magic had completed, as the dwarf stood before her in terror and fury.

"What are you doing, _witch_?" He thundered, and tried to charge at her again, but there was another force pulling him back, as the portal pulled him in. He glared at her for a piercing second before he disappeared. The loudness of the room went to an echoing silence. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

"Bravo! Bravo! For a second there, I thought he had you! Hi, hi Chrysy, yes it's nice to see you too!" The draconequus was there again, smirking as he threw confetti at the changeling. Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, but didn't yell at him. Instead she approached her mirror, and watched as Red Applehood practised fighting techniques in the house, breaking a vase. The draconequus peered over Chrysalis's shoulder, and watched as the vase toppled down. He burst into laughter, clutching his stomach in amusement.

"I really do not have the time- just go ahead, tell me a rhyme," Chrysalis snapped, making the creature stop abruptly and turn to her with smugness in his mismatched red and yellow eyes.

"You seem to be having a blast, clearing away ponies now- in the past. But I have admit- you're going more quick than slow. Two down, four to go. Now the one, I know you will desire- a pony so beautiful, even you could admire. Of course she is no match for yours truly, but if a mother is what she needs, adopt her- rather than be a bully." The draconequus didn't even seem to be scoffing or snickering when Chrysalis went stuttering for words,

"I... I always have wanted to be a mother," she whispered ever so lightly. The draconequus gave a faint smile at this- it wasn't even smug. More warm.

"Then here you go- a gift from me. This basket is full of blueberry. I'm sure this next one of the prophecy would like them. They are freshly picked- just blueberries, no leaves, no stem." The draconequus disappeared after that, and Chrysalis stared down at the basket, with the delicious fruit. They were more purple rather than blue.

Chrysalis put the basket down on one of the tables in the room and trotted up to her pride and joy.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" She turned around. Her expression had been more soft than devious since the encounter with the draconequus.

"You, my queen I must say. You are looking very lovely today." Queen Chrysalis gave a weak smile as the face disappeared, and she let a green flame envelope around her, transforming her into a pink unicorn with a white and darker pink mane.

_"Time to find my number three, you cannot flee! It's time for you to show yourself so I can change your destiny!"_


	6. Stolen Spotlights

• Chapter Five: Stolen Spotlights •

…

The white, unicorn filly whisked her way through the crowd, approaching the front of the line.

"Please, oh please let me cut in here!" The unicorn filly peered up at the pony who stood near the front of the line. She gave him puppy dog eyes, the blueness glistening.

"Go win the lottery, kid," the pony glared down at her, before peering back up, prissily.

"Manehatten- every pony for themselves," muttered the unicorn. She trotted along the dark path, approaching the corner. "Well if I cannot get in the front way- I'll have to go the back way. She trudged down the path, before reaching a Royal Guard.

"What place do the Manehatten Designer Backstage Passes ponies gather?" The pony peered up at a royal guard before her. The changeling glanced down at her, before pointing to an alleyway up ahead, and the unicorn grimaced.

"Do I _have_ to take that turn? I do not trust alleyways during the night, and this one looks _awfully_ dirty." She looked down at her perfectly manicured hooves. The royal guard glared at her, and she quickly backed away.

"Ok, I will to that way... ok." She scampered down the alleyway, looking ahead of her avoiding the glances of some shadows creeping up behind. She finally reached a turn off, and immediately shied upstairs, towards a new room. It was horrendously loud in there, and there heaps ponies going their separate directions all over the place. The unicorn gulped, as she levitated a large bag, and went trotting down the corridor.

"Rarity! Here!" She turned around to see a white unicorn colt with a blue mane, beckoning for her to follow. He glanced at her cautiously, as she approached him, trying to make herself go unnoticed by any of the passing ponies.

"Did you bring them?" He eyed her bag, and Rarity nodded.

"And did you change the script?" Rarity glanced at the colt curiously and he nodded. She bounced up excitedly, and gave the colt a hug. He returned it and Rarity pulled back in glee, holding his shoulders.

"Thank you so much!" She gave a little squeal, and the colt levitated the bag off her.

"Go put something nice on. I for one, know you would have been better than Fluer Dis Lee any day." The colt smiled at her, and she nodded, shuddering at the thought of the white unicorn with the white and pink mane. At first they had been best friends, then the pony had just back stabbed her. Rarity now felt a deep, deep hatred for Fluer. The pony commonly stole Rarity's spotlight, and toiled with her ideas. This time, Fluer Dis Lee had gone too far, and it was up to Rarity to regain her potential. A loud voice boomed through the speakers, and Rarity gave the colt one last hug, nuzzling his mane with her snout, and breathing in his scent.

"Bye, Fancypants. Meet you backstage after this?" The colt nodded, before galloping away. Rarity trotted through a mass of gathering ponies. Each were wearing their own unique and astonishingly wear. Rarity approached a stand, and to her relief, it was labeled with the name: 'Rare.' Rarity snatched the first dress from the stand and raced into the change room. The dress was one of the old ones she had created, but it was still completely unique, and it matched her pelt colouring perfectly, with the yellow bells shimmering next to her pure white fur, and the pink head piece, matching her purple mane. The dress was mainly pink, as overlapping different shades showered down above each other, each lined with a string with bells hanging from them. She put a necklace on, which matched her cutie mark perfectly, and dangled down low, but not too low. Rarity did her hair up properly, finishing it with a tidy bow, and trotted out of the change room. All the ponies were gathered, lined up down the hall, waiting for their names to be called. To Rarity's horror, she saw Fluer around the front of the line, chatting with a purple unicorn. Gasping, Rarity trembled, hiding behind a pony, so Fluer Dis Lee wouldn't be able to spot her. Rarity tiptoed down the line, until she was on the exact opposite to Fluer, and allowed her to breathe again. _Oh, what number did Fancypants tell me I had again? 16! That's right_. Fancypants and Rarity had been best friends since... forever really. Their parents had been friends, and the two had basically grown up together. They weren't like brother and sister or anything. They were just best friends. Fluer Dis Lee had used to be part of the group. The three of them did simply _everything_ together. One day, Fluer had approached Rarity, and threatened Rarity that Fancypants was hers. Knowing that Fluer had a crush on Fancypants hadn't made matters easy. Every time Rarity so much as talked to Fancypants, Fluer would be there, showing off, then later threatening Rarity again. It had been very hard for Rarity- She didn't even like Fancypants that way... Ok, maybe a _little_ bit... Ok, maybe a lot- but _still_! Eventually, Rarity had to take matters into her own hooves, and told her mother what Fluer was doing. Her mother then chatted to Fluer's mother, and eventually, the two best friends fell apart. They became instant enemies, and vowed to outshine each other at everything until they died. Fluer went incredibly overboard with it, forcing Rarity to give up on the things she loved. Usually it was just small things, like caring for the cat or the most neatest, but this time, Fluer had gone too far. She had decided that she could be a better fashion designer and modeller than Rarity. That was Rarity's special talent, and there was no way- _no_ way she was going to let Fluer beat her at the one thing she was good at out of everything. Rarity wasn't meant to be in this competition... It had all started with that one day, a week from today...

…

"Oh look, it's Rarity and her mongrel- no we don't want to pat that mutt sorry," Fluer snickered, trotting up to Rarity and her younger sister; Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle was a white unicorn like Rarity, and she had a curly pink and purple mane. Sweetie Belle stepped forward angrily.

"I'm not a mongrel!" The filly glared at Fluer Dis Lee and her 'friends,' more like 'slaves,' according to Rarity. One of the slaves Twinkleshine snickered.

"We should send it back to the pound where it belongs."

One of the others, Lyra nodded vigorously and turned to Sweetie Belle, "yeah blank flank!"

Sweetie Belle sniffed slightly, tears welling min her eyes, and Rarity pulled her sister close to her, hugging her slightly.

"What do you want Fluer?" Rarity tilted her head, preparing for Fluer Dis Lee to boast about how much better she was at doing her hair than Rarity, or how much she had the better Cutie Mark, but instead, she said something which really made Rarity's blood run cold.

"I am sure a desperate wannabe pony like _you_ Rarity, would have heard about the new fashion shows in Manehatten, would have you?" Fluer blinked her eyes rapidly, the pink-purple eyes glistening cruelly.

Rarity stared at them. "How could I _not_? The shows are incredibly hard to get into- let alone, them being the biggest thing in society today! The designer has to create their _own_ dresses and model in them _themselves_, and the winner earns so much bits?" Rarity explained. Sweetie Belle had pulled back from Rarity's hug, as Fluer and her slaves nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sweetie Belle hissed, tilting her head.

Fluer smirked, and turned to another two of her slaves. "Care to tell the, Lyra and Bon Bon?"

The turquoise-green filly stepped forward, and smugly grinned at Rarity. "Why, it has everything to do with everything. We know a filly like Rarity would be one of the first to get tickets into a high society event like this, would she not?" Lyra smirked as Rarity stuttered.

"Well... I-"

The cream filly with the pink and blue mane went next, "of course she would, and I bet a filly like her would be competing in it too! It'll be fun watching Fluer and Rarity battle out who is the most altogether beautiful- and who is the best designer of course!"

"Wait... _You_ have tickets... You're _competing_?" Rarity gaped, as Fluer fixed her mane, which had slipped to the side a bit.

"Why of course I am- everypony knows that already. And I am going to win this," Fluer smirked, as she looked at Rarity's astonished expression, "and I'd assume by all your body language that you're not even going to watch. Too bad. I guess it goes to show that I am a better designer and modeller than you, getting into one of the greatest shows in Equestria!"

"Just you hold your tongue there, missy!" Sweetie Belle stepped forward.

"Sweetie Belle," Rarity muttered through gritted teeth, but the foal didn't listen to her.

"Rarity has tickets! She has three actually! One for me, her and Fancypants. And she will be competing! She's going to win this, and you have no hope at all!"

Rarity's eyes widened. _No Sweetie Belle!_

Fluer Dis Lee hesitated for a moment, an expression of shock had changed her smug face, but she quickly covered it up with a smirk, "how great! See you at the competition then _Rarity_. If you'll even be there!" She snickered, and her evil slaves joined in as they strutted away. Rarity turned to her younger sister, fury buzzing across her eyes.

"What have you done Sweetie Belle? Fluer now expects me to go to a place where we won't even be going! I'll be a laughing stock! Out of all the worst things to happen this is _the_. _Worst_!" Rarity began sobbing, covering her eyes with her hooves in misery.

Sweetie Belle looked at her sister in horror. "I'm sorry... I got a bit carried away." Rarity peered at her sister, and gave a small sniffle.

"It's ok... We'll figure a way out of this."

…

So that was how Rarity had decided to go to the competition- it still didn't explain how she got into the place however. That was a whole different story.

…

"Fancypants! I need your help!" Rarity raced through the school playground until she reached her friend. The colt smiled at her and trotted up.

"Hi Rare- what do you need?"

Rarity didn't even hesitate, as she began explaining what had happened with Fluer. Fancypants listened contented to the whole story.

"And I need your help to get me into Manehatten to compete in the competition, and you and Sweetie Belle need to come too." Rarity took a gush of breath, as she finally finished the sentence with a full stop.

"You want me to _what_?!" Fancypants shrieked, and Rarity stuffed her hoof in his mouth to make him calm down, which he did.

He sighed, "Rarity, you know I'd do anything for you- but to get you three tickets to the most popular show in all of Equestria is on the verge of impossible."

"Ha! On the _verge_ of impossible, but not _im_possible," Rarity pointed out. "Please help me, _please_?" She gave him puppy dog eyes, and he tried avoiding her glance, by blocking out her eyes with his hooves, but it was too much as he finally gave in.

"Fine Rare. I'll do what I can to help, but I'm not promising anything." Rarity let out a squeal of delight, and gave Fancypants a squeeze.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hopped up and down, and Fancypants watched her admiringly, as the filly with the white fur and the purple mane skipped up and down ecstatically.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rarity chimed, grabbing Fancypants hoof and leading him outside the school grounds and towards his house. Before long, the two unicorns were discussing a plan. Fancypants was the leader of the group this time- he did all the planning, while Rarity nodded obediently to everything he said.

"My sister's boyfriend's cousin's aunty's son's girlfriend's mum, is one of the ponies running the competition, and if I can get in contact with her, she may be able to get us three tickets at a reasonable price. All the ponies who are competing however, have already signed up, and there is no possible way of getting into the competition to compete, however, one of the ponies got sick just yesterday, and they need a replacement for her now. Although you are not on the waiting list, I can still sneak your name into the top of it, so you'll get in. Then we have to find a way to get to Manehatten in the first place. It took me a while, but I finally managed to convince my sister's boyfriend's mum who works at the train station, to get us three tickets. Once we get there, Sweetie Belle and I will get straight into line, while you take a back alley entrance into the main room where all the designers gather. Once you arrive there, stay away from Fluer because if she knows you are there, it will be in her nature to sabotage you, so keep away from her. That will also mean giving you a secret name. What do you think it should be?" Fancypants tilted his head.

"Rare. You're the only one who calls me that, and Fluer never heard you call me that nickname," Rarity replied.

Fancypants gave a satisfied nod, "ok Rare. Are you sure you're up for this?"

Rarity gave a vigorous nod. "Time to kick some Fluer Dis Lee's rump!"

…

That was basically how Rarity got to where she was now.

"Ok, line up fillies. We don't have all day!" A strict voice echoed across the room, and Rarity turned to see a pink unicorn with a white and hot pink mane.

Rarity, being number 16 was quite close to the back of the line. She hid her face, and peered around until her eyes rested on Fluer Dis Lee, who was number 4. Once all the ponies were neatly lined up, the pink unicorn began to talk.

"For those who do not know, my name is Rosetta, and I will be the pony to come to if you get lost, or if you want to know scheduling, etcetera, etcetera. The show is about to start in another fifteen minutes, so for any pony that needs to go to the bathroom, it is that way. Remember, stay in order, and please, be quiet. Do not disturb your fellow competitors and be courteous. Are there any questions?" Rosetta's strict expression changed to a warm one. When no questions were asked, Rosetta smiled kindly, "good luck ponies!"

Rarity sat down, and made some finally adjustments to her dress and hair. Rosetta went strutting up and down the line, eyeing each pony. She stopped at Rarity.

"Why 16, you're very pretty," Rosetta smiled innocently, and Rarity gave her a beam back.

"Thank you!"

The fifteen minutes were up and all the ponies went quiet. A pony hopped on stage.

"Mares, and gentlecolts- welcome to Manehatten's latest and most popular fashion show, where the designers become the modellers and the modellers become the designers! Today, we are proud to present 20 ponies, willing to show off their designs, and their moves. You saw the auditions- now we get to watch all these ponies, and their amazing designs to single out a top ten! I welcome you with our first contestant; Fern, with her amazing design; Silent Beauty!" The first few acts came down. None of them impressed Rarity too much. The best so far, was three, who had a beautiful starry dress to match her coat colour, but the trimming on the edges of it were slightly off. Fluer Dis Lee, number four was up next. Rarity had to admit- her dress was the best one yet. The dress was mottled white, mint-green, pink and brown which blended in perfectly with her white fur, and her pastel pink mane. The dress curved upwards at the tips, revealing some glamorous anklets she wore on her hooves. On her head, there was a beautiful flower crown, perched between her horn. The crown mirrored the same colours as her dress, and it was all out, quite impressing. Fluer strutted down the stage, her head high, and she marched elegantly towards the end of the stage. Right when she reached with edge, she stopped abruptly, pulling a pose, which suited the feeling of her outfit perfectly. She blinked her pink-purple eyes fondly, before turning around, and strutting off, giving one last glance at the audience before disappearing. Rarity would be lying if she said that Fluer's act wasn't impressive. It just gave Rarity a boost of determination._ I have to beat that fraud_. Rarity moved forward in line, as the next pony strutted down. The next few acts went walking down. Now it was getting more exciting, as some of the ponies and dresses Rarity was quite envious of. Others however, Rarity knew didn't stand a chance. Rarity was now at the front of the line, as number 15 went trotting nonchalantly down. Rarity peered through the crowd, until she spotted Sweetie Belle. Sitting right next to her little sister, was Fancypants, who was chatting down at the younger unicorn. Sweetie Belle nodded, before looking forward, and Rarity realized that she was up next.

"Break a leg, 16," Rosetta smiled broadly at the white unicorn, and Rarity smiled back, turning to the audience and getting ready.

"I now welcome you with our sixteenth contestant; Rare, with her amazing design; Classic Chic!" Rarity stepped out of the curtain, blowing a light kiss at the audience, before holding her head high and tossing her curled main across her shoulder. She smiled as she walked down the stage confidently, and stopped right at the audience. She could hear the bells at the end of her gown twinkling softly, much to the audience's surprise. They seemed to like her dress, as some of the ponies stood up and cheered. Rarity struck her pose, making the screaming crowd cry even louder. Rarity smiled, dipping her head slightly to the audience before strutting towards the end of the stage, and was once again behind the curtains. She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Good job, 16! Now come on 17." A pony who was organising all the ponies gave Rarity a smile, before pointing towards the change rooms. Rarity trotted up to them, and got changed back to normal. _I hope I get into the top 10! That will mean I will go for another round, and I could possibly win!_ Rarity emerged from the change rooms, and scampered up to her other dresses she had planned just incase. They were all still there, and Rarity smiled as she hooked the dress she had been wearing back into the stand.

"Rare!" She turned around to see Fancypants galloping up to her, with Sweetie Belle at his heels. When the colt reached Rarity, they exchanged a quick hug, before they began speaking.

"You were amazing! There is no doubt that you will get into the top ten! Everyone else in the audience seems to think so," Fanypants explained.

"Really?" Rarity's eyes brightened up.

"Indeed," Sweetie Belle shrilled.

Rarity smiled. "Well only four more acts to go, then I will find out."

Fancypants shuffled on his hooves, "um... Rarity... Do you want to... Uh, go somewhere to eat with me after the competition is over?" He stopped, "you don't have to if you don't want to!"

_Is he asking me on a date?_ Rarity was screaming in her mind, as if her own fantasy novel was coming true. Except they weren't going to do anything weird like they did in the books, like get married after the first night, or speak in those really mysterious lovey voices.

"Are you kidding me? Ye-" _Play it cool, Rarity!_ "I mean... Sure! Sounds great!" Rarity smiled at Fancypants, before looking down at her younger sister, "what about Sweetie Belle?"

"She's not hungry, plus, she said that she would be fine back at the hotel on her own," Fancypants replied. Rarity narrowed her eyes down at her younger sister.

"Go have some fun. Your two need to have some time together. _Alone_. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," Sweetie Belle looked up with serious, yet pleading eyes. Rarity knew that Sweetie Belle wasn't pleading because she wanted to stay at home alone, but because she wanted her sister's dream of being with Fancypants to come true. _She's a good sister._

"Alright then," Rarity sighed, giving her sister a small hug. "Behave yourself."

Fancypants and Sweetie Belle soon went back to the audience as the final four acts were complete, and the judges were now deciding on the top ten. Rarity knew that they announced the ponies that got in, by the order of what numbers they were in, which would make things very frightening for Rarity, considering that number 16 was further back than any of the other numbers.

"All models, please gather in order in front of me now! I repeat, all models please gather in front of me now!" Rosetta called, her squeaky voice quite loud as she called out for the designers. Rarity quickly piled behind 15, and watched as the pony began speaking again.

"Well I must say, we have seen some pretty jaw-dropping dresses today, don't you all think?" Everyone in the audience screamed louder than ever. Once they quietened, the narrator continued, "well I am proud to present to you, the top twenty, right here, right now we will be finding out who has gotten in to the top ten! Please give a warm welcome towards our top twenty!" The line of ponies began trudging their way onto stage, smiling and waving to the audience. Rarity followed along the line, and let out a huge grin as she was seen on stage. Eventually, every pony had piled onto the stage and simultaneously did a curtsy.

"Okay! Now is the moment you have all been waiting for... The top ten are..." The whole audience silenced. "Four!" _Big surprise._ Fluer Dis Lee stepped forward beaming, and threw her flower crown into the audience. The screaming crowd vigorously tried to grab ahold of the flowery headpiece. "Six!" "Seven!" "Nine!" "Eleven!" "Twelve!" "Fifteen!" Rarity gulped. If she wasn't the next pony to be called, that would mean she'd no longer be in the competition. She crossed her hooves, desperately praying to Chrysalis that they would call that lucky number. She peered through the audience, catching Sweetie Belle and Fancypants's eyes. They looked like they were praying too. Everyone in the audience seemed to be looking at Rarity actually. They all knew that if sixteen wasn't called, she'd be out of the competition. "Sixteen!"

"Yes!" Rarity cried, hopping up and down in glee. She realised the audience was staring at her, and she quickly went into a more casual position, smiling slightly. She didn't notice that further along the row, number four was eyeing her through slitted eyes. The last numbers were seventeen, nineteen and twenty.

"I won! I won!" Rarity squawked, cantering down the line of the audience after the show had finished. She threw herself into Fancypants's arms, and hugged him tightly.

"I won! I won!"

"We know," chuckled Sweetie Belle.

"Was it ever a doubt?" Fancypants questioned after Rarity had let go of him.

"And now you two have your," _'date' _Sweetie Belle mouthed out to Rarity, making the white unicorn filly with the purple mane blush.

"Don't you need to be walked back to your hotel room, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity questioned.

"I can manage," Sweetie Belle glared at Rarity in a way which would say '_just enjoy yourself!'_ Rarity hugged her sister lightly.

"I love you," she whispered into her ear.

Sweetie Belle looked up. "I know you do, and I know you know I love you too."

…

Fancypants and Rarity went to an expensive restaurant, sat at a table for two, and ordered their meals. They chatted about each other, their likes and dislikes, and ate the delectable meals. There was a live band playing, and at some point they played a slower song.

"We should dance," Fancypants suddenly requested, grabbing Rarity's hoof and showed her that there was a dance floor where basically _every_ other pony was currently, dancing with their partner.

"I don't know... I can't dance very well," mumbled Rarity, but Fancypants excused it.

"I don't care. Rarity, please dance with me?" Fancypants stared at her, begging her to join him. Eventually Rarity sighed.

"Alright."

Almost instantly they were on the dance floor. Rarity glanced at all the other dancers. Half of them just had their heads over the other's back, moving to the rhythm of the music. The other half held each other's hooves and danced facing each other. Fancypants chose the second method, holding his hoof out for Rarity, and without hesitation, she took it.

Rarity would be lying if she said the dance wasn't fun. Fancypants and Rarity could easily mirror each other's hoof steps. At some point Fancypants made her twirl. Rarity giggled slightly, as she was pulled back into his hooves, and they spent the rest of the song glued to each other, staring in the other's eyes. Finally the dance was over, and they broke out of each other's trance. The two of them quickly trotted back down to their table.

"When did you get so good with dancing?" Fancypants tilted his head, and Rarity looked up in surprise.

"You thought I was _good_?"

"You were incredible at it!" Fancypants grinned. "I've never seen anypony dance as good as you ever."

Rarity smiled. "You were amazing too."

The end of the night was nearing, and the two eventually went back to their hotel rooms. Rarity was sleeping with Sweetie Belle, whilst Fancypants was sleeping in a completely different room. Just before Rarity opened entered the door to her room, Fancypants stopped her.

"This was fun Rarity... we should do it more often," Fancypants smiled.

Rarity nodded. "I know I had a great time!"

"And one more thing," he stopped her again. Rarity turned around to see him there, a few centimetres from her face. To her shock, he closed the gap between the two and kissed her. It was nothing special, just a light kiss, but Rarity felt as if she was being lifted into heaven. She was disappointed when it was over, and when Fancypants had said his goodbyes and was gone. She fell against the door, breathing. _What... just... happened? Did the pony I have had a crush on since forever just... kiss me?_ Rarity knew that today she had a new best moment of her life.

Rarity opened the door, into her room, and got into her bed.

"Why do you look so dreamy?" Sweetie Belle questioned, a smug expression on her face.

"I'm in love, Sweetie Belle. I'm in love."


	7. Love Over Bits

• Chapter Six: Love Over Bits •

…

Tonight was the second show. Rarity excitedly trotted down the corridor, approaching her stand, which was still labeled 'Rare.' Rarity blissfully took the second dress from the rack, and eyed it, working out what would look best with this design.

"Well look. It turns out Rarity _did_ manage to get into this competition after all. I wonder, _Rare_." Rarity looked up to see a tall white unicorn filly before her. The pony wore an elegant golden dress, which looked like it twinkled in the light. On her head, she wore a star-like tiara, and it collided nicely with her pink and white mane. Fluer stood before Rarity with her eyes narrowed malevolently. Rarity looked up in alarm. Fluer Dis Lee had found her.

"Hi Fluer... Nice to see you too," Rarity crooned, turning her attention back to her fabric, trying to hide her apprehension. Fluer Dis Lee wasn't done with Rarity yet however, as she took a menacing step forward.

"And let me guess- _my_ future coltfriend managed to get you in here?" Fluer smiled viciously.

Rarity couldn't hide her amusement. "_Your_ future coltfriend? You mean _my_ current Special Somepony?" Rarity let out a small giggle.

Fluer stared at her in shock. "You're bluffing."

"Tell _that_ to the restaurant we went to last night... and the dance we has... and the ki-" Rarity stopped, knowing she had said enough already. She blushed slightly. She couldn't believe that she had just nearly told Fluer that Fancypants had kissed her.

Fluer stared at her in horror, and turned around, unsure what to say. "How dare you. How _dare_ you. I will get my revenge Rarity. Just you wait- and by the way- there is no way you are going to win this competition." Fluer turned around and briskly trotted away. Rarity only shrugged, and eyed the red dress again. She didn't care what Fluer thought anymore. There was no way she was going to let that annoying, prissy little diva get the better of her ever again. _Ever_.

…

The top ten were now going to get split into a top five. Rarity had done her act. Now it was time to find out who was going into the finals, and who was not. Rarity was number 7, and Fluer was number 1. All the ponies stood in the row of 10, praying that their number would be called.

"One!" To Rarity's disappointment, Fluer stepped forward, smiling deviously at the sound of her number. "Two!" Three spots were left for the top five. "Five!" Rarity gritted her teeth. She was two numbers away from that. _Please don't skip to eight!_ "Seven!" _Yes!_ Rarity let out a sigh of relief at the sound of her number. The last pony to get into the top five, was eight.

Rarity followed the line of ponies as they exited the stage. Only when she was out of view from the watching ponies, Rarity let out a cry of delight.

"_I'm_ in the top five! _I'm_ in the top five!" Rarity hopped up and down, and saw through the corner of her eye, Fancypants and Sweetie Belle approaching her.

"Come here, you two!" Rarity squealed. She didn't even wait for them to come, as she dashed up to them, and threw her front legs around the two unicorns, sharing a warm embrace with her little sister and her Special Somepony.

"_I'm_ in the top five! _I'm_ in the top five!" Rarity still shrilled.

"We know! We know!" Sweetie Belle giggled slightly, as Rarity released her grip from her two favourite ponies in the world.

"Are you two going to be hanging out again, tonight?" Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. Rare needs to rest. She will be in the top five tomorrow, and then we'll see if she gets into the top two," Fancypants explained. Rarity gave him a relieved nod, and as if on cue, she yawned.

"We still need something to eat though," Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Me and Rare will go take you to another restaurant then," Fancypants smiled down at Sweetie Belle.

"Sounds good," Rarity nodded.

"Please excuse me for a moment... I just need to get something," Fancypants smiled at the two sisters, before trotting away, leaving Rarity with Sweetie Belle.

"Y'know, I couldn't be any happier that you two are now together," Sweetie Belle chirped, sitting down and smiling warmly at her big sister.

Rarity blushed. "Me too. I have had a crush on him since forever. I have always dreamed of it, and now it's as if my dreams are coming true.

"He has had a crush on you since forever too," Sweetie Belle smiled mischievously.

Rarity gaped. "How do you know, Sweetie Belle?"

"He told me. He even asked me about you. That's how he had the guts to ask you on the date yesterday."

Rarity's eyes widened. She _had_ seen Fancypants and Sweetie Belle chatting in the crowd while she was waiting to come on stage. She never knew that they were actually talking about her. "Did you say anything embarrassing?" Rarity gulped.

Sweetie Belle giggled, "of course not."

The two sisters waited in silence for a few minutes, before Rarity became restless. "Where is Fancypants? I'm going to go and see, you wait here, Sweetie Belle." Her younger sister sat down obediently, as Rarity began to trot down the area he had went.

"Fancypants?" Rarity peered around, until suddenly, she heard a voice. It was muffled, but she could work out what words it read._ "Fancypants." _Rarity trotted over to room in which the voice it was coming from. The door was closed, but Rarity was able to peak through the key-hole. There was Fancypants, standing right there... and Fluer Dis Lee! She had her hooves circled around his neck, and her lips were close to his own. She was saying something, but Rarity didn't bother to listen, as her tears began to well up. Crying, Rarity ran back down the hall to Sweetie Belle, who was still sitting patiently down.

"Rarity! Did you find Fancypants?" Sweetie Belle got up excitedly.

"It doesn't matter. Just come with me, we can go to the restaurant without him." Rarity put her hoof around her sister's shoulder and dragged her down the hall, to get outside. Tears were still dripping down Rarity's eyes, as she tried to get her sister as far away from where Fancypants was as possible. Sweetie Belle no longer needed to be dragged, as she trotted besides Rarity in confusion.

"What's going on Rarity?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Fancypants doesn't like me. I saw him with another filly," Rarity choked.

"What do you mean, sister? Fancypants loves you! He would never go with any other filly!" Sweetie Belle cried in shock.

"I thought that too... and I was wrong. It was all just a game," Rarity muttered.

…

The two sisters reached the restaurant and ate in silence. Rarity jabbed her fork into a bit of lettuce, scraping the side of the plate, as she stuffed the whole bit of lettuce into her mouth without even cutting it.

"Rarity..." Sweetie Belle coughed, a bit weary of her older sister right now. Rarity was no longer depressed, but furious, as she ate another bit of lettuce in rage.

"Don't you think you are going just a teeny-weeny bit overboard?" Sweetie Belle swallowed, avoiding her sister's piercing eyes.

"In a time like this, there _is_ no going overboard! I read a book of how you're meant to handle this! Now I just need a knife and a few hammers..."

"As educational as that book sounds, I don't think that would work in this situation. I think you should just talk to him," Sweetie Belle advised, but Rarity ignored her.

…

There was the knock on the door, just as Rarity had tucked Sweetie Belle into her bed. Rarity trotted over to the door, to see Fancypants, and slammed it right in his face.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Rarity screamed.

"Rarity! Please let me in! I need to talk to you!" The voice was muffled, but it was decipherable.

"There is nothing to talk about! We're done!" Rarity roared, grabbing a pillow and trying to block her ears.

"I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"Oh you know _exactly_ what you did wrong! This was all just a game, wasn't it?"

"Let him in!" Sweetie Belle hissed at her sister, but Rarity ignored her.

"Just leave me alone, jerk!" Rarity sniffed slightly. Sweetie Belle got out of her bed, and trotted over to the door, opening it.

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle," Fancypants sighed, and trotted over to Rarity's bed, where she was hiding her head under the pillow.

"Rarity... Please, just tell me what's wrong. I am sure there is an explanation for it," Fancypants tried to pat her back, but she shuffled away, further across the bed, before she sat and faced him, as far away as possible.

"When you said you needed to go and get something- you went, and me and Sweetie Belle were waiting ages but you never came back. Eventually I went to look for you, and I saw you with your _new_ love- Fluer Dis Lee." Rarity hissed.

Fancypants's eyes widened, "you saw that?"

"Of course I saw that! I'm not an idiot!" Rarity spat.

Fancypants gave her a soft look, "I can explain Rarity."

"I don't ne-"

"Rarity! Let him explain himself," Sweetie Belle scolded her older sister, and turned to Fancypants. "Continue."

Fancypants didn't hesitate. "I went to get something, and when I went into the room, Fluer Dis Lee came after me, and shut the door. I tried to get away from her, but she came up to me, and started telling me that she liked me and stuff like that. I tried to get away, but she was holding me down. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen!"

Rarity hesitated. That _did_ sound like something Fluer Dis Lee would do. But he still hadn't explained _one_ thing. "How do I know you weren't just using the 'getting something' excuse just so you could go there?"

"Because I was going to get you this," Fancypants hesitated, before taking something out of one of the pockets of a suit he was wearing. It was wrapped in paper, and he slowly crawled onto the bed next to Rarity. He sat next to her, and handed her the package. She held it in her hooves staring down at it for a while.

"I was going to save it for a surprise- but right now seems like a better time to prove my loyalty." Fancypants beckoned her to unwrap it, which Rarity slowly did. She let out a slight gasp of shock, as she held the necklace in her hooves. It was a beautiful, silver neckpiece, with her Cutie Mark dangling from the end. Several smaller ones of her Cutie Mark surrounded it, all of them the perfect shade of purple and the exact correct texture. Rarity was agape for a few minutes, before Fancypants broke the silence.

"Do you like it?"

Rarity hopped up, and screamed, bouncing on the bed. "Do I _like_ it? I _love_ it! And you know what I love more than it? I love _you_!" Rarity hopped down, and kissed Fancypants.

"Aww," Sweetie Belle giggled from behind them, and Rarity glared at her, but smiled, as she wrapped her hooves around Fancypants's neck and hugged him. She closed her eyes lovingly.

…

The next competition was up. It was the top five, and Rarity wore a blue dress with a cute tiny top hat perched on her head. The dress had sparkles lining down the end of the fabric, and it suited her perfectly. Rarity was number 4 in this competition, and again, Fluer was number one. The five stood in the line, their heads down as they prayed that their name would be called so they could get into the top two.

"And the two finalists are..." There was a dramatic pause, before the narrator shouted, "Fluer Dis Lee and Rare!" Rarity was so surprised to hear her name. _I am in the top two! I am in the top two! _Rarity screamed as soon as she was off the stage.

"Congrats, Rare," Rosetta smiled as she passed by the screaming white unicorn with the purple mane. Rarity hopped up and down ecstatically, and ran towards the audience, where she found Sweetie Belle and Fancypants.

"I can't believe you made it this far!" cried Sweetie Belle.

Rarity grinned. "I know right!" She gave Sweetie Belle and Fancypants a hug. "I need to get prepared! The next competition is _on_ tonight," Rarity muttered.

"Tonight? Do you know what you are going to wear?" Fancypants choked.

"Yes, and I am going to add one last accessory to it." Rarity smiled, as she trotted to the change rooms, where Fluer Dis Lee was waiting.

"Oh, great. It's Rarity, her mutt and..." Fluer stopped at Fancypants and quickly turned away. Rarity grabbed her dress from the stand, and came back. This final dress was silky and purple. The dress had purple gems lined down the edges and it had diamond shapes planted here and there. The head piece was a purple pom-pom like item, but it was made out of ribbon instead of pure fluff. The final accessory Rarity added to it, was the necklace Fancypants had given her.

Fancypants noticed it, and gave Rarity a grin. "I can't believe you're actually going to wear that!"

"Of course I am," Rarity nuzzled him, before adding some makeup to her face. When she had finally finished, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that I am done, I need to wait. You two can go do something, you don't have to stay with me," Rarity pointed out, trotting over to the other side of the room and sitting down on a chair. Sweetie Belle and Fancypants followed her.

"No, we are staying right here. We are not going to leave you alone," Sweetie Belle sat next to her sister stubbornly, alongside Fancypants. Rarity smiled. _I am so lucky having such an amazing sister, and a loyal coltfriend. _

Hours had passed, until finally the competition was nearing, and Sweetie Belle and Fancypants had been forced to leave. Rarity was hyperventilating. This was her last chance to beat Fluer at something. Speaking of Fluer, she had come beside Rarity, and was waiting for the show to begin as well. The white unicorn with the pink mane turned to Rarity for a second, and smiled sweetly. "Break a leg, _Rare_." Her voice gave away the sweetness and replaced it with hostility.

Rarity gave an angelic smile back. "Yeah, good luck, _Fluer_." Her voice sounded bitter.

The competition had now started, and the narrator had began to speak. Finally, he welcomed Fluer to the stage, and she strutted down like any other snobby celebrity.

Fluer's dress was a knockout. It was velvety pink, and it was so long, it trailed along the ground. It had many different fairy-floss pink pieces of silk hanging down from the sides, making Fluer look innocent and young. She gave a pose, before trotting away.

Up next was Rarity. Rarity strutted down the walk, feeling hundreds of eyes glueing to her. She smiled, feeling the gown waft behind her. She reached the edge, and was about to strike a pose, when she felt a light yellow magic aura begin to lift its way up her. _Oh no!_ Rarity tried to make her way out of it, but it was too late, as she was lifted into the sky, and bashed against the ground several times. Pain exploded against Rarity's side as she felt it bashing against the ground. The audience, noticing the yellow magic aura, began to let out frightened gasps.

"Who is doing this?" Rarity hissed. Finally, the magic disappeared, and a beaten up Rarity lay on the ground. A nurse was immediately there, treating Rarity with first aid. Rarity had luckily not had too much serious injuries, she had just been severely winded. Once Rarity could finally catch her breathe, she got up on shaky legs, and ran away from the stage, collapsing on the ground and crying.

"Who would do something like this?" She whimpered. Suddenly there was the sound of snickering behind her, and she turned and saw Fluer. It all made sense! Fluer must have been the culprit!

"Why did you do this to me?" Rarity spat, getting up on quivery legs and took a threatening step forward.

Fluer Dis Lee blinked innocently. "Oh Rarity! Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you told me you would get your revenge, you told me to break a leg- literally _and_ lift this up!" Rarity shoved a piece of paper before Fluer. "Pick it up!"

Fluer Dis Lee hesitated, before bringing her hoof forward to grab it, but Rarity slapped it away.

"With your magic, moron!" Rarity glared at Fluer.

The prissy white unicorn with the pink mane looked away firmly. "No! I don't want to!"

Rarity was on the edge of lunging forward and strangling the filly, but then Rosetta came up to them.

"You two! Come on stage now! They are going to announce the winner!"

Rarity and Fluer stumbled onto the stage, scowling at each other the whole time.

The narrator talked for a few minutes before finally he cut to the actual point.

"Now it is time to find out who the winner is, out of these two amazing designers and modellers; Flue Dis Lee and Rare. The winner is..."

The whole crowd was silent. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away, as Rarity shuffled awkwardly on her hooves. Fluer was smirking, as they waited for the chilling few seconds.

"Fluer Dis Lee!" Fluer gave Rarity a look of murder and smugness as she smiled. She turned her back to Rarity, and was about to receive her trophy when Rarity saw something on Fluer's back. Rarity's eyes widened.

"_Stop_!" Rarity had never screamed so loud, as every pony in the audience froze.

"What are you doing?" Fluer hissed.

"The aim of this competition is you have to make your own dresses, and model in them, am I correct?" Rarity questioned, stepping forward.

The narrator gave her a confused glance. "Yes, that is true."

"Then how can you allow a pony who hasn't even made their own dress to win?" Rarity questioned.

"What..? What are you t-talking about?" Fluer faltered.

"On your back! There is a tag on it, which means you have purchased the dress! You haven't made it at all!" Rarity spat. Everyone in the audience gasped, and the narrator turned Fluer around, examining the tag.

"It's true!" He gaped.

"Well... well..." Fluer glanced around, until her eyes rested on Rarity's necklace. "It wasn't only me who cheated! Rarity did too, look at her necklace!" No pony even bothered questioning why Fluer had called her Rarity, as all eyes fell on the necklace around Rarity's neck.

Rarity hesitated. "Somepony I _love_ gave it to me. Somepony I _love_ got this specially made for me! This was given by the heart! Fluer's was given by a few bits!"

"Security! Get this imposter out of here!" A few security guards marched down and grabbed ahold of Fluer, dragging her away.

"I'll be back Rarity! I will get my revenge!" Fluer tried writhing out of their grip, but they were too strong and she was hauled away. She even attempted to lift the trophy out of the judge's hooves, but failed, and the aura coming from her horn was yellow, much to Rarity's content. When she was finally gone, the narrator turned to Rarity.

"I present to you- this year's winner! Rare!" Rarity gave a smile as she was handed a trophy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The crowd was ecstatic, cheering helplessly for the newly created idol. Rarity smiled, and finally she could leave the stage, as the show was over.

"Rarity!" Rarity turned to see Fancypants standing before her, and with a cry off bliss, she flung herself into his arms and kissed him lovingly.

"It was you who helped my win! It was your necklace!" She smiled at him her eyes glistening.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle trotted behind him, and Rarity brought her up into a big group hug.

"Aww. How touching!" A voice sounded behind them, and Rarity turned to see Rosetta. Rarity happily trotted up to the pink unicorn with the darker pink and white mane.

"Rosetta! I won!" Rarity chirped.

Rosetta smiled, "I brought you a gift."

Rarity turned to the unicorn, to see her holding a basket. Rarity peered inside, to see some delicious looking blueberries.

"Blueberries! They are my favourite! How did you know?" Rarity cried, picking up one, and tossing it into her mouth.

"Fancypants! Sweetie Belle! Come over here, I have some blueberries to share!" Rarity turned around, calling to her friends, as they excitedly trotted up and took a few for themselves.

"She is the one," Rarity heard Rosetta mumble under her breathe.

Rarity looked up, "what do you mean?"

To Rarity's horror, a green flame enveloped down Rosetta's body. It swirled around, until finally a ravishing form appeared before them. The rest of her body seemed like an illusion, except her piercing, green eyes.

"Chrysalis?" Rarity bowed her head low to the queen. Fancypants and Sweetie Belle alongside her.

Chrysalis paused, before chanting.

_"Rarity, you're life has been as beautiful as you yourself,_

_But in the future, you dare threaten Queen Chrysalis- me!_

_Your name is now Raripunzel, you're life is parallel._

_You will not see light again; I'm changing your destiny."_

"My... my destiny?" spluttered Rarity, and a green flame spiralled around, before opening up a portal. Rarity let out a wail as she was lifted towards the void.

"No Rarity!" Fancypants cried, hopping up, and grabbing ahold of her flailing hooves. She held him for as long as she could, staring at him in pain, until finally he had to go, and Rarity went tumbling into an endless circle.

"Wait for me, sister!" She heard Sweetie Belle squeal as she jumped into the portal after Rarity.

"We're coming Rare!" Fancypants wailed, and he jumped into the portal too. Then everything went pitch black.

…

"Uh... Where am I?" Rarity got up, brushing the dust off her beautiful dress and scanned her surroundings. The room was quite spacious- there was a bed on one side with a vale over it. On the other side, was some closets, and kitchen materials. On another side was a huge window. Rarity trotted towards the window, opening it up and peering through it.

"Oh my!" Rarity stared down. She was in a tower. It was incredibly high... Too high to climb down. Finally, there was a mirror, and Rarity trotted up to it, staring into it and screamed.

"Oh my gosh! My hair is so unnaturally long! This is horrible! I need to cut it _now_!" Rarity couldn't find any scissors anywhere. Her hair was as long as this tower was tall, and it was platted. Rarity backed away from the mirror, bumping into something. She turned around, and screamed to see the changeling queen standing before her. She backed into the mirror now, as Chrysalis peered down at her.

"I can understand you'd be very confused right now. Just sit down and let me explain how."

Rarity hesitated before planting her rump on the carpet.

Chrysalis sighed, and sat down too and began to talk. "Your name is now Raripunzel, you belong to me. You are locked in this tower, you cannot be set free. I am now your mother, just as you are now my daughter. I'll come here every day to give you food and some water."

Raripunzel narrowed her eyes. "Well you forgot one thing, I still have my horn. I'll be here one day, and the next I'll be gone. Teleportation may be hard, but it can still be done. You cannot just keep me here, I'll just escape and run."

Chrysalis gave a laugh. "Wait just a minute, hear me out. Magic doesn't work here, try it if you doubt."

Raripunzel hesitated, before attempting to levitate something with her horn, but it didn't even give a slight fizz. Raripunzel sighed and then looked up to Chrysalis. "But what about you? If we cannot use our magic? You can't teleport here, wouldn't that be tragic?"

Chrysalis grinned softly. "Haven't you wondered why your hair is incredibly long? You toss it through the window and I'll climb it- it's very strong."

Raripunzel let out a gasp. "Why in Equestria do you think I'd do something like that? It may be strong but I'm not, I'll fall through the window with a splat!"

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, "do you want food and water or not?"

Raripunzel quickly went silent.

Chrysalis grinned, in the way that spoke _that's better_. "Anyway, you may be wondering what happened to your sister and your lover. You are never going to ever see one another. They can search and search, but you are too far away. You live here now- you are here to stay."

Rarity winced. "Please don't hurt Sweetie Belle, she is only a foal. Let her be herself, please keep her whole. Don't hurt my coltfriend either just leave both of them alone. Don't hurt a hair on their heads, I promise I'll let you stay on the throne!" Raripunzel begged, but Chrysalis looked away.

"The young one I won't hurt, I'll just send her far away. The older one I cannot promise anything, but now I cannot stay."

Chrysalis trotted up to the window. "Raripunzel, come here."

The white unicorn with the purple long mane nervously trotted up, and the changeling took her hair, throwing it out the window. Raripunzel sobbed as Chrysalis held onto it and began crawling down the tower. It hurt, as she yanked onto Raripunzel's hair, but Raripunzel knew she'd have to get used to it. After Chrysalis was gone, Raripunzel closed the window and lay slumped on her bed.

"Oh Sweetie Belle... I'm glad you'll be ok. As for Fancypants, what I'll do is pray."


	8. Cutie Mark Creaters

• Chapter Seven: Cutie Mark Creaters •

…

Chrysalis approached the two ponies locked in the cage. The little one; Sweetie Belle was shivering as she hid her face under her hooves. The older unicorn; Fancypants kept a reassuring hoof over her shoulder, while keeping his eyes locked on Chrysalis in a menacing glare. Chrysalis rolled her eyes, and trotted up.

"You won't be getting Raripunzel back, you know. Stop putting up this determined show." Chrysalis stuck her tongue out at the two ponies. "Well I should really stop playing with my toys. I'll finish this off, with my irritating ploys." Chrysalis powered up her horn, as it shone a bright green magic. It hurled its way around Sweetie Belle, before teleporting her before the changeling queen.

"Please don't hurt me, queen," Sweetie Belle whimpered, peering up at Chrysalis through eyes drenched with tears. "I'm only a foal."

If Chrysalis was any normal pony, her heart would have melted and she wouldn't be able to bring herself to cause any harm to this adorable little thing. However, Chrysalis was no normal pony. "Stop with this rubbish, you're making me gag. Your words won't work on me- not one nag." Chrysalis smirked, beginning to bring a portal up.

"Run Sweetie Belle! Run!" Fancypants shouted, and to Chrysalis's surprise, the little foal began to swiftly scamper across the room.

"Get back here, you fool! I won't harm you as much- I'll be less cruel!" Chrysalis roared in fury, and gave chase. As much as Sweetie Belle was trying, her pounding, little legs were no match for Chrysalis. The changeling queen, at her tail pounced, and pinned the foal to the floor. Sweetie Belle let out a pitiful squeal, and tried writhing out of Chrysalis's grip, but it was no use. Chrysalis had her securely under her hooves, and the changeling queen began to power up her horn once more.

_"Dear, little pony,_

_You'll change scenery, with this spell_

_Just on the edge of the Everfree Forest. _

_Goodbye Sweetie Belle."_

The portal powered in front of them. Chrysalis was able to withstand it, her hooves planted firmly on the earth. Sweetie Belle however, was less fortunate as she got lifted into the air in painful somersaults and went hurtling into the void. Chrysalis instantly closed it up, and trotted back to the remaining pony.

"Now it's your turn, to play this game. Now come out here, so I can get a good aim." Chrysalis teleported Fancypants before her, but to her surprise, his horn powered up and sent a wave at Chrysalis. Chrysalis went tumbling across the room. _Shoot! I forgot I put the magic proof around the cage! Now he's allowed to do any magic now that he's not in it! _Chrysalis furiously powered up her horn and teleported him back into the cage. Fancypants gave her a miserable expression. Chrysalis powered up her horn again, and shot an aura around the whole cage.

_"Poor Fancypants, poor old prince._

_I'm making you a dwarf._

_Your personality is now grumpy._

_You must be feeling awf'._

_You will never save Raripunzel from the tower._

_There'll be five others just like you._

_You'll never find hope again._

_You're life is now askew!"_

Chrysalis's horn powered up, and caressed Fancypants's face, before cutting edges into it and rearranging it, before shrinking him to half of his size. Fancypants let out a furious screech, before he dropped to the ground of the cage in pain and sorrow. Chrysalis opened up a massive portal before him, and his beloved cage, and sent them pummelling into the anonymous void. It finally closed up, and Chrysalis blew away the smoke from her overused horn triumphantly.

"Why Chrysalis, another success, I couldn't help but snoop. You must be happy, feeling most content as you have completed half of the group," the draconequus teleported before her, with a blaze of fireworks spitting out of him, and shooting blissfully across the sky. Chrysalis walked passed him, and to her mirror.

_"One is as competitive as a race with not one lack."_

_"Two is as determined as a needle in a haystack."_

_"Three is as beautiful as a top model created gown."_

_"Four is as hilarious as a flawed, clumsy clown."_

Chrysalis turned back to the creature. "This next one will be the hardest one yet. There could be many ones who find amusement, who could pose as this threat."

The draconequus held his lion-paw up to his chin. "But this one is the _most_, not second not last. I'm sure there is one which you might have seen in the past."

Chrysalis stared at the ground, her green eyes glinting in the dim light. She had never not known what to do before. Suddenly, her magic mirror buzzed to life. She stepped back in awe, alongside the draconequus. The mirror shone a bright light, more blinding than the sun. Chrysalis brought up one of her hooves, trying to cover up the scorching sensation. Eventually it died down, and the whole mirror shone one colour. Pink.

"Pink? Why that colour? Out of all of those to show? There must be something special, if it forced the mirror to glow," Chrysalis stepped forward, but the pink faded away from the mirror at that very movement. Chrysalis let out a sad sigh. "This number four must be as funny, and as blissful as the colour pink. Now all I have to do is go ahead and think."

The draconequus nodded, and summoned a bit of cotton candy. He handed the sugary treat to Chrysalis.

"Well bye Chyrsalis, it's time I go, I have found some certain goals. I need to go and torment some unsuspecting foals!" He gave a sweet smile before charging towards Chrysalis. Just before he hit her, his body parted in two, before coming back together as one as he continued to charge behind Chrysalis. The changeling queen glimpsed in surprise, as he sprang for her window. He spammed into it, seeping into the glass before dissolving completely. Chrysalis rolled her eyes. He had the most random ways of exiting.

Turning back to her mirror, Chrysalis sat down curiously and knocked her reflection slightly with her hoof. Nothing happened, to Chysalis's disappointment. She had never seen it give her a clue like the pink one before.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the most fairest, of them all?" Chrysalis frowned and backed away when the face appeared.

"Chrysalis, it's you. What a surprise. You don't need to ask any more, just for me to advise." The face disappeared.

Chrysalis gritted her teeth. "I ask anyway, because I like to know I'm the most. Anyone who competes I'll turn them into a ghost!" Chrysalis sighed, before trotting up to the cotton candy the draconequus had given her, and she began to chew slightly onto the fleecy product. It was no match for the taste of love and no changeling could survive on food like this, but Chrysalis ate it anyway for her own satisfaction. She finished the pink cloud-like edible object, before sighing and trotted across the room into the centre, where there was an opening in the ceiling. The reason why there was a huge circular hole in her roof, was because Chrysalis forced Celestia to raise her sun exactly above the circle during the day, and she forced Luna to raise her moon over it during the nighttime. That was what Chrysalis made Celestia and Luna to do. As for what she forced Cadance to do... that was a whole different story.

Chrysalis lay down exactly under what was currently the moon, feeling its light beam down onto her.

_"Time to find my number four, you cannot flee! It's time for you to show yourself so I can change your destiny!"_

…

The creamish-yellow foal, with the reddish-pink mane, tied back neatly in a bow and yellow eyes shot open with a start.

She screeched, hopping up, getting into a defensive stance. "Where's Chrysalis? Where is she? Lemme' at her!" Apple Bloom glared around furiously, examining her surroundings. She drifted out of her stance, calming down when she realised she was no longer in Chrysalis's evil lair. Instead she was in a grassy meadow. It was filled with many hills, as the moor stretched out into the distance. On the other side, stood tall and mysterious trees, looming above her, the forest just speaking danger. She stiffened. She had heard tales of the Everfree Forest. Horrible, horrible tales. Apple Bloom had grown under an immense fear that the timberwolves that had killed her parents, would come back after her. They haunted her dreams each night... the bony structures, filled with bits of wood and other debris. Their glinting yellow eyes, glaring furiously... their hot, sticky breathe breathing down at her with its grotesque reek. Apple Bloom knew that she would have to build a shelter out here... and fast. That was when she figured out she wasn't alone. There were two other foals, deep in sleep, their hooves cradling their heads as they snored softly. Apple Bloom's eyes widened. Other foals constantly teased her at school for being a blank flank. She had been deserted between endless hills and the Everfree Forest, with two foals who were probably going to tease her. Apple Bloom gulped, and examined the two fillies. One was a small pagasi foal. She was bright orange, and she had a short, messy mane which was purple/pink. The other one was a pure white unicorn foal. She had a curly pink and purple mane. Apple Bloom nearly cheered in excitement when she realised that both of them had blank flanks like her. She knew that these two were going to become good friends of hers. She stumbled over to the pegasi. She nudged it slightly with her hoof.

"Wake up!" Apple Bloom spoke into its orange ear, and the foal stirred before sitting erect and peering at Apple Bloom in confusion.

"Who are you? Where is Chrysalis? Where is Rainbow Dash?" The orange pegasi narrowed her eyes at Apple Bloom suspiciously.

"Ah am Apple Bloom, Chrysalis sent us through the portal to here, so she's probably doing some more evil scheming, and ah don't know who Rainbow Dash is." Apple Bloom scuffled on her hooves nervously.

"You're a blank flank!" The filly's eyes widened, as she stared at Apple Bloom's bare rump, before smiling. "I am Scootaloo! Who is she?" Scootaloo turned her head to the white unicorn filly, who was still softly breathing in a calm sleep.

"Ah don't know..." Apple Bloom tilted her head, before prodding the unicorn's head. "But ah am goin' to find out!"

With one more prod, the unicorn roused, glaring at the two through mint-green eyes before sitting idly. "You two are spies, aren't you? Chrysalis sent you to torture me, eh? Well that's not going to happen! I am going to find Rarity, and you two can't stop me!"

Apple Bloom gasped. "Rarity? Ya don't understand! Chrysalis sent us here too! She stole mah sister, Applejack, and ah was trying to save her, but Chrysalis sent meh here!"

The unicorn hesitated, before turning to Scootaloo. "What about you?"

"She stole my sister-ish and idol Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo replied, scuffing the ground with a hood.

The unicorn's gaze softened. "I am Sweetie Belle. I cannot believe it! We are all blank flanks!"

All three of them seemed just as stoked as each other. Despite the fact that they had lost the ones they loved, they were thrilled at the fact that all three of them had blank flanks. They chatted a bit; about their lives, and the ponies who teased them at school.

"Hey! Ah was thinking- we should start a group to help ponies like us to help us, earn our Cutie Marks?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Great idea," Scootaloo complimented.

"Now we just need a name," Sweetie Belle bit her lip, and all three of them shared their ideas until they settled on the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"What should we do first?" Sweetie Belle started. Apple Bloom hesitated. Suddenly, an ear splitting howl resonated through the air. All three foals stiffened in shock. The timberwolves were nearby.

"Ah think we need to build houses... and fast," Apple Bloom concluded.

The other two nodded in agreement. "Cutie Mark Crusaders House-Makers! Yay!

"Well this being the moorland, should have a lot of hay! Straw's easy to lift up with my magic so come on, let's not just stay. Come on you two, help me gather some straw! We can make a house that's good enough for four! This will be the best out of all! Anyone who doubts it would be a big fool!" Sweetie Belle chirped, about to hop away, when Scootaloo stopped her.

"Just hold on a minute Sweetie Belle, if you think you could. A house of straw would be nice, but I think we should make it of wood. On the edge of Everfree forest, there are already lots in store! And if we need more, me being a pegasi can just go get more! So come on you two, let's get some wood, we do not have all day! Come on let's make the house of wood where we could live and we could stay!"

Apple Bloom wasn't even sure if Scootaloo could fly, but nonetheless, she still disagreed with the idea. "A house of sticks would be nice, but Scootaloo ah have ta disagree. A house of bricks would be the best, it would stay upright, ya just see. And meh bein' an earth pony can fetch it easy as pie! So come on you two, let's give it a go- at least give it a teeny-weeny try!" Apple Bloom smiled.

"A house of bricks? Where will you even find bricks?"

"Ah can make em', they'd be better than just plain sticks!"

"Well I think a house of straw would be best!"

"A house of straw would be worse than a bird's nest!"

"A house of wood, if you have feared!"

"A house of bricks!"

"That would be just plain weird!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle glared at her.

"Well if we cannot conclude this we will go our separate ways! I think we should, nonetheless, we should make our houses ourselves we do not have the days!" They all concluded in unison, before trudging away from each other in three different directions.

…

"Stupid wood and bricks. I'll show them! I'll make the best straw house anypony has ever seen!" Sweetie Belle muttered under her breathe.

"Is that so?"

Sweetie Belle jumped back in horror, to see an unusual form before her. Is was the craziest looking creature she had seen... like several different creatures from a petting zoo had been put together to make it. "What are you?" She backed away cautiously.

"I'm a draconequus. One of the most powerful creatures on earth," the figure replied, before Sweetie Belle.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you of course! I for one, think the straw house is the most superior out of all three of them," the draconequus replied, a sly grin on his face, as he teleported a whole stack of straw before her.

"I know right! But none of them would listen to me," Sweetie Belle replied, staring at the ground sulkily.

"Oh, who cares about them?" The draconequus asked, before teleporting behind her, and picking the small foal up around her belly, and holding her above his head, so she could see the haystack better.

She gave a surprised yelp, before turning to him. "But... they are my friends..."

"Any good friend wouldn't have dissed your idea like that," the draconequus smirked, and shoved her into the haystack. Sweetie Belle's eyes widened, as she was now in a small room inside of the straw. There was a huge window on the other side of the straw shelter, which showed what was beyond the stack.

"I guess you're right... if they were true friends, they would have stood by my side," Sweetie Belle murmured inquisitively, peering at the draconequus who was now in the room with her.

He nodded deviously. "Yes, that's right! If you want to see what your friends really think, just look through the window!"

Sweetie Belle hesitated, before trotting up to the glass and peering through. She saw Scootaloo's face appear. Her eyes were narrowed, and her mouth was curved slightly, but everything about it seemed astonishingly brutal.

"I think Sweetie Belle's idea of straw was stupid! Anypony dumb enough to think of an idea like _that_ shouldn't even _be_ this old! In fact, she shouldn't even be born yet!" Scootaloo gave a devilish grin, before vaporising. Sweetie Belle's eyes welled with tears as Apple Bloom appeared and said what she had to say.

"Ah agree! Ah wish ah never met her! She's definitely the idiot out of all three of us!"

Sweetie Belle turned to the draconequus miserably. Her green eyes didn't glimmer. They were cloudy, as they were welled with tears.

"Sad, isn't it?" He questioned, before his eyes began to swirl into an endless, colourful spiral. Sweetie Belle gaped and her eyes mimicked the spirals. She finally broke free from the trance, and her fur and mane had gone one shade duller than it had been before. Anger poured through Sweetie Belle, and charged her up.

"They don't like _my_ idea? They think _I'm_ stupid? Well they are going to pay! They are _so_ going to pay!" Sweetie Belle furiously bashed her way out of the straw before ripping it apart to build her house. She felt rage boiling down in her. She would prove them that _she_ was the most best out of the three, whether they liked it or not. The draconequus gave an evil smirk, before teleporting away.

…

Scootaloo trotted up to the branches, and picked a twig up in her mouth.

"I'n goin' to e' 've 'est out o' all o' 'vem," Scootaloo said, her voice muffled through the stick in her mouth.

"Why of course you are!"

Scootaloo jumped in surprise, spitting out her sticks. She screamed, and fled, her tail streaming behind her as she tried to get as far away from the monster as possible. She sprinted, but the creature teleported before her, and she went slamming into its stomach.

"No need to flee!" It turned to her, but she backed away. Her belly was exposed, as she crab-walked back. Unfortunately, she eventually tripped over a peculiar rock and went falling onto her back completely. She was unable to get up.

"Don't hurt me!" She stared at the creature in fear, but he only laughed.

"H-hurt you? Ahahaha! You think... I am going to h-hurt you!" The creature went into a hysterical laughter, falling onto his back, as he clutched his stomach in amusement. He teleported up again, suddenly, with a serious expression on his face. "No, I am here to help you."

"Help me?" Scootaloo got up onto her hooves and stared at the creature curiously.

"Yes! Your idea of wood was by far, the best out of all three!" The creature snorted, a hint of foxiness in his eyes.

"You really think so?" Scootaloo asked in surprise, but then puffed her chest out, "I mean- of course you do! _Something Rainbow Dash would say,_" she muttered the last part and it wasn't audible. The creature nodded vigorously. Suddenly, all the sticks on the ground began to rattle.

"Earthquake!" Scootaloo shrilled, and was about to go ducking for cover, when the creature picked her up.

"No- not earthquake... my _magic_!" All the fallen down sticks began to gather together into one pile.

Scootaloo stared in amazement. "Thanks! I really need to get building now!" She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he only held onto her tighter, and she glanced at him cautiously. "Are you going to let me go?"

"Of course!" The creature grinned mischievously. "Just one more thing..."

To Scootaloo's astonishment, she was teleported up to a cloud high above. She gave a little yelp, and crouched down to the cloud, clinging on to it with her hooves. "How am I going to get down? I... I can't really fly."

"I'll help you down... I just need to show you what your friends really think about your wood house idea!" The creature whizzed his magic, and the clouds around the, began to form into faces.

"I'd like to see," Scootaloo hissed, and glimpsed at the faces of cloud.

Apple Bloom's face appeared, and she began talking. "House of wood? _Pff_! That is the most horrible idea ever!" Scootaloo stared in surprise, as Sweetie Belle appeared next.

"Yeah! I agree- almost as horrible as the pony who thought up the idea!"

"What? They really think that?" Scootaloo stared at the creature in sorrow.

"Yes. I know you can change the way they think though." He replied, before his eyes started swirling. Scootaloo gaped, as her eyes mimicked the movement, and she felt anger boiling up in her.

"How dare they- how _dare_ they! I'm going to show _them_! Let's see who's going to be laughing, after _I_ create the best house!" Scootaloo let out a snarl, and the creature teleported her back to land, with a flick of his paw. Scootaloo infuriately began shoving sticks in different spots, her fur and mane changing one shade duller.

"One more to go," the draconequus muttered before teleporting away.

…

"Time to build, create, create, create! A house of bricks, can't have it done too late! We'll live and we will thrive by our own mature laws! We'll be the best one's ever seen we do not have no flaws!" Apple Bloom chanted the small tune, before mumbling sadly. "No flaws except our lack of Cutie Marks." She sighed, before stacking her bricks on top of each over, plastering them down with cement she had created out of some mud and tree sap. "Oh well! Now ah need to build the best brick house ever!"

"And that will be true!"

Apple Bloom gaped, to see a figure before her. She narrowed her eyes. "Back away! Ah know how to kick, and it will hurt!"

The creature summoned a white flag and began flapping it too and fro. "Ok, _easy_! I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to help you!"

Apple Bloom's gaze softened. "Cool! What are ya' anyway?"

"A draconequus," he replied, giving a smug grin.

"Ok- well you can go get some extra bricks to help," Apple Bloom smiled. She turned away for half a second, and when she looked back, there was a whole stack of bricks there. "Woah! That's a lot" Apple Bloom sighed, before picking up another one, but the draconequus picked her up before she could even touch it.

"Wait! Ah am not a brick!" She cried, but it was too late, as she was moulded into a rectangular prism and coated with cement, before being plastered onto the wall. She went falling through the wall, before she landed softly on the ground in an unusual room, with the draconequus standing on the other side in amusement.

"What was 'at for?" Apple Bloom questioned, brushing some dust off her pelt.

"I need to show you something! I need to show you what your friends really think about you creating a brick house," the draconequus began to show her the wall of the room. It was completely made of stone, and some figures of stone-painted ponies appeared. Apple Bloom recognised Sweetie Belle. The stone painting began to move around and talk.

"Brick houses are the most pathetic idea I have ever heard! What was Apple Bloom thinking? It's ridiculous!" Sweetie Belle scoffed, grinning haughtily before disappearing into dust. A cave painting of Scootaloo appeared next.

"I won't go too harsh on her idea- so this is as easy as I can get. Brick houses are the most rubbish idea ever! Nopony would agree with her- I am embarrassed to even _call_ Apple Bloom my friend. Sorry wimp, but the only word that speaks for you, is _lame_!" Scootaloo laughed, before disappearing.

"What? No!" Apple Bloom peered up at the draconequus. "They are mah friends! They wouldn't... they couldn't!" She choked, before peering at the ground in disdain.

"I guess some friendships... aren't meant to work," the draconequus gave her a sorrowful, yet, devious look, lifting his chicken-claw to her chin and lifting it up, forcing her to look into his eyes. They began to swirl, and Apple Bloom's eyes mirrored them. Apple Bloom felt rage spiralling up to her heart, and her fur and mane changed to one shade greyer.

"Ah will get mah revenge on those two measly, jerks. Those dimwits mess with meh? Ah will have mah vengeance and them _twits_, and nopony can stop meh!" Apple Bloom's voice thundered through the room, and the draconequus snapped his claw, teleporting Apple Bloom back to her pile of bricks, where she began to half-heartedly stack them in fury.

"A job well done," he hummed before teleporting away.

…

"Straw after straw, I will build, build, build. Nopony will stop me because they know that I am skilled. I am majestic, I am brave, I am neat with my horn! None of those pitiful beasts can kill me with this scorn!" Sweetie Belle gave a screech of excitement and rage as she weaved the last bit of hay into the house. It stood before her proudly, standing tall and sturdy. Sweetie Belle let out a triumphant huff, scraping sweat off her forehead. That was when she heard the snarl, and a wolf came racing down the hills towards her home.

"Oh no!" Sweetie Belle squealed, and pounced through the door of the home, closing it furiously, and pressing her back against it, feeling her racing heart. The wolf howled, and she turned to the window, seeing it sitting down angrily before her house.

"Little foal, little foal, let me come inside to save your skin! Or I will huff and I will puff, and I will blow your house in!" The wolf let out a savage snarl.

"You can talk? A talking wolf? How curious I say. And no, you can't come in, until my very last day!" Sweetie Belle chortled, turning a shade greyer in pride.

The wolf gave a furious roar, taking one deep breathe in. The air came out of its jowls, and all the straw Sweetie Belle had put up began to crumble down. Bits of debris and hay went closing in, and Sweetie Belle only just managed to escape from the crumbling down house.

"Now you're mine! Foal flesh tastes so fine!" The wolf licked its chops, before pouncing forwards. Sweetie Belle let out a frightened scream, and galloped as far as she could away from her fallen down home.

"Where to go, where to go?" Sweetie Belle felt her eyes tearing up. "I should go to my friend's homes... but they made fun of me... I cannot," Sweetie Belle saw the wolf hot on her trail. "I have to! They are my friends, and nothing can stop that!" With that, Sweetie Belle's colour returned, and all the hatred she had possessed before had faded. It gave her an extra bound, as she raced towards the wooden structure in the distance, the wolf's rancid breathe on her tail.

…

Scootaloo let out a joyful sigh of relief, as she peered up at her completed wood house. It stood up stably, with the sticks lined over the sides. It would make an amazing home.

"I bet this is _way_ better than anything made by Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom," Scootaloo smirked, and felt herself turning one shade greyer than before.

"Scootaloo! Scootaloo!" The voice was muffled and quiet, as it was in the distance. The pegasi turned up to see Sweetie Belle approaching her from the distance, a wolf a few metres behind her, giving chase.

"Oh no!" Scootaloo cried, and leapt into her house, slamming the door.

"Please Scootaloo! Let me in!" The sound of Sweetie Belle banging against the door made every stick in the house rattle slightly. Scootaloo glared at the vibrating door, which Sweetie Belle was banging at.

"The wolf is now your problem Sweetie Belle! I don't care what happens to you!" Scootaloo snapped.

"Please Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle cried again, her voice was desperate. There was a hesitation. "I know a pony as awesome a you, would let a pitiful desperate pony like me in, because you are cool and nice!" Sweetie Belle whimpered.

Scootaloo paused. "Fine- but only because of that." As soon as the door opened a creak, Sweetie Belle bolted inside, before Scootaloo locked it up again. Scootaloo trotted up to the window, and peered outside to see a wolf, glaring at her.

"Little foal, little foal, let me come inside to save your skin! Or I will huff and I will puff, and I will blow your house in!" The wolf narrowed its eyes as it croaked out he words.

"You can talk? A talking wolf? How curious I say. And no, you can't come in, until my very last day!" Scootaloo snapped, smiling slightly as the wolf kept out a snarl at the back of it's throat. It took one great gush of air, and blew a gust of wind towards the house. The wood only shook slightly.

"Looks like your blowing didn't work," Scootaloo replied in a snarky way, but to her surprise, the wolf wasn't done yet. It blew another gust of wind at the house, and this time, the wooden planks couldn't take the force, and the stick house began falling apart. Twigs began tumbling down and another series of sticks and branches collapsed. Sweetie Belle was off in a hurry, as she went scampering into the distance. Scootaloo escaped from the breaking-apart home, but was hesitant to run away. Where would she go? Apple Bloom's place had to be the best option... but she couldn't go there... could she? The menacing growl of the wolf concluded this option, and Scootaloo's fur changed back to its original colour, as she went tearing down the ground after Sweetie Belle.

…

"Done! Finally! In no time too soon," Apple Bloom muttered, peering into the distance, spotting Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo being chased by a wolf. Apple Bloom trotted into the home and locked the door closed. A few minutes later, she heard the hooves banging against the door.

"Please let us in Apple Bloom! There's a wolf!" Scootaloo whimpered.

"Why should ah? Ah figured out that friendship wasn't good enough for you two," Apple Bloom snapped.

"We were wrong! We do need friendship!" Sweetie Belle wailed.

Apple Bloom hesitated. "Prove it!"

"You're our best friend Apple Bloom- with you will will be able to defeat Chrysalis. With you, we'll be able to get out Cutie Marks! Please Apple Bloom! Please let us in!" Scootaloo cried. The pleas- the wails, filled with hope and despair. They were enough to give Apple Bloom the strength. She felt the goodness and warmth of the emotions surging through her, and the hate faded away, changing her back to her original colour.

"Ok!" Apple Bloom shrilled, unlocking her door. Her two friends dashed in, and Apple Bloom quickly locked it again before approaching her window and peering at the wolf outside.

"Little foal, little foal, let me come inside to save your skin! Or I will huff and I will puff, and I will blow your house in!" The wolf fiercely prowled outside the brick home, viciously baring it's teeth into a snarl.

"Ya can talk? A talking wolf? How curious ah must say. And no, ya can't come in, until mah very last day!" Apple Bloom shrilled.

The wolf breathed in a terrible amount of oxygen, before gushing it out. The wind hit the home, but the home didn't even shake. The wolf tried again, with the same outcome.

"What? How? How isn't your home falling down!" The wolf gave a furious howl. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle peered out of the window to see the wolf. The canine let out a soft sigh, before it began ripping its paws off itself.

"What are you doing?" Sweetie Belle cried in surprise.

"I should stop lying to you all! I'm not a wolf- I'm a foal like you three," the wolf replied, before taking off its disguise to reveal a brown-orange foal, with a red-pink short mane. She had green eyes, and a blank flank.

"What? Who are you?" Scootaloo cried in shock.

"Name's Babs Seed. Sorry I was pretending to be a wolf... I don't know what got into me... It's like something inside me told me to dress up as a wolf and terrorise you three."

"Babs Seed? Oh mah Chrysalis! Applejack told meh about ya! Ya're mah cousin!" Apple Bloom cried, opening up the door and allowing the foal to come in. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were hesitant, but after they all chatted for a bit, they grew to like Babs Seed and accepted her as a fellow Cutie Mark Crusader.

They were all happy, until several howls ricocheted across the sky. The wolves were nearby, and the foals gave each other shocked expressions. Babs Seed's howls might have attracted some fellow pack members.


	9. Wolves of Wood

• Chapter Eight: Wolves Of Wood •

…

The sound of the paws, barrelling against the earth, loud as any stampede. The earth rattled, as the forms approached the remaining home. The home of bricks. Apple Bloom stared as a pack of about ten timberwolves approached the house, their wooden temples scouring the earth, making savage sounds out of their jowls, licking their chops exaltedly as they approached the home of four juicy foals who would make a brilliant snack. Apple Bloom's nightmares were coming true. The wolves stopped in front of the home, glaring out at the ponies, letting out ear splitting howls.

"What are we going to do?" Scootaloo peered around nervously.

"I don't know." Sweetie Belle gulped and turned to Apple Bloom. "Any ideas?"

"No," Apple Bloom sobbed, and stared down at the ground. "Babs Seed- what about you?" All three foals turned to the last Crusader, who was sitting at the back, not saying much.

She rubbed her back with her hoof anxiously. "I think we need to slay them."

"What?" Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stared at the brownish-orange foal in shock.

"But Babs Seed! There is ten of them and only four of us! Haven't you noticed the unfair advantage?" Scootaloo cried.

"Them tyrants will tear us to shreds," Sweetie Belle agreed.

Babs Seed stared at the ground sadly, and Apple Bloom trotted up, patting her back.

"How'd ya think it's possible we kill 'em?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Well..." Babs Seed faltered, "you see, although Timberwolves may look destructive and unstoppable, they still have their weaknesses. Timberwolves may look burly, but they are actually quite fragile creatures. They have an incredible disadvantage when it comes to fire, and just one pebble lodged in their throats can kill them." She scuffed the ground anxiously.

The other three stared at her in amazement.

"Where did you learn so much about timberwolves?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

Babs Seed shrugged, "being a wolf for a bit, it just came to me by nature I guess."

"Wait- ya said that they disadvantage in fire?" Apple Bloom questioned. Babs Seed nodded.

"That's genius! Timberwolves, bein' made of wood would burn like crazy! That's what we should do! We should burn em' to crisps!" Apple Bloom explained. Everypony else agreed. There was suddenly scraping at the door, and a vicious snarl.

Scootaloo gulped. "We should really find a way to kill them, and _fast,_ considering they're already making progress to getting inside!" The others, nodding in agreement, began to plan out what to do. Using pencils, they scetched down their ideas onto some paper, and they all nodded in agreement at the ending plot.

"Ok, so who should be the bait?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Who's the most like a chicken?" Babs Seed questioned.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom called at the same time.

"What- no!" Scootaloo cried in horror. "What's so chicken-y about me? I'm nothing like a chicken!"

"Neither are any of us," Sweetie Belle pointed out. "Plus, you're the only one who has wings!"

"Screw these," Scootaloo muttered, flexing her feathers.

"Who should round up the wolves?" Babs Seed questioned.

"Meh!" Apple Bloom cried. "Ah have seen mah siblings round up animals like sheep and cows many times, and ah sometimes help Applejack round up em'! Can't be too hard, if we try something just a step higher like timberwolves!"

"I can help too!" Sweetie Belle stepped forward.

Apple Bloom seemed slightly doubtful. "Will you know what to do?"

"You just give me instructions," Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Ok then! And who knows? We might even get our Cutie Marks for this!" Babs Seed squealed.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Wolf Slayers! Yay!"

…

The pack members scraped the doors, breathing in the scent of the foals. Some were attempting to climb up the brick walls, whilst others were trying to break through the door. Scootaloo gulped, as she exited through the back way of the brick house. She tiptoed across the garden, until she was in view of the distracted timberwolves. _Well now or never! This is something Rainbow Dash would do anyway!_

"Hey! Timberwolves! Are you hungry? Do you want to eat me? You'll have to catch me first!" Scootaloo shrilled, catching the wolves' attention and sticking her tongue out at the savage canines. The timberwolves snarled, and gave chase. Scootaloo instantly fled, as she scampered over the moorland towards the Everfree Forest. The wolves were hot in her trail, she could hear their wooden paws rumbling against the earth, and she could feel their hot, sticky breathe enclosing around her. Scootaloo crinkled her nose at the scent and ran harder, her tiny legs barely touching the ground with each leap.

"Ye ha!" That was the sign. Scootaloo gave a relieved huff while running, as she heard Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle begin to canter behind the wolves and bring them together. Some of the wolves tried to lunge for them, but the two foals would just hop out the way, plus, most of the wolves main incentive was to get Scootaloo at the moment. Scootaloo turned around for a second, to see Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on either side of the pack, holding either side of a long rope. They were slowly out taking the timberwolves, whilst wrapping the rope around their paws. Scootaloo excitedly flapped her wings to make her run faster, propelling herself forward with the air her feathers were catching. Her hooves barely touched the ground, as she burst forward with vigorous bounds. The wolves were catching up however, as they hovered forward, snapping at her tail. The three foals and the wolves were now at the edge of Everfree Forest, and Scootaloo almost instantly hopped up into a tree, climbing up until she was safely in the branches. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom had the wolves massed together, tied up by a rope. The canines gave nervous yaps, and tried to grab ahold of Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle, but the two foals were quick to hop away from the gaping jaws. The foals knew that the wolves wouldn't stay in the rope forever, and they began to cautiously step back. Babs Seed trotted up from behind them, with a huge stick of fire, and she lit the grass and trees surrounding the wolves aflame. The wolves pressed together, and all three foals except Scootaloo, stood outside of the fire ring. Scootaloo was still clinging to her tree, which was in the centre of the fire.

"Scootaloo! Get down from there! Fly here, now!" Babs Seed instructed, but Scootaloo clung tighter to the branches.

Sweetie Belle tilted her head, "Scootaloo... please fly out of the fire ring!"

Scootaloo stiffened. She hadn't told any of the foals that she couldn't fly yet, though she suspected that Apple Bloom was slightly suspicious. Scootaloo saw the fire, which was lapping closer and closer to the wolves, who were now whimpering, trying to escape from the scorching heat.

"Ah don't think she can," Apple Bloom turned to Babs Seed and Sweetie Belle, who gave her a dumbfounded expression.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle nervously asked.

"I can't fly!" Scootaloo cried, and with trembling legs, scampered higher up the tree.

"You have to at least _try_ fly down!" Babs Seed called. "Bounce as far off the tree as possible, and use your wings to make you go a bit further and soften the fall!"

Scootaloo gulped and nodded. The little, orange foal climbed higher up, clinging to the branches, until she reached the top of the tree. She was terribly high up, and for any pony without wings, the fall would be fatal. Scootaloo knew that she could probably soften the fall by catching wind under her wings. It was now or never. Scootaloo built her back legs up, then pushed backwards on them, kicking the tree away from her, as she soared over the sky. She was about to plummet down, she could already feel the falling sensation in her belly, and she spread out her wings, catching a sligh breeze under them, slowing her fall. She kicked her way as far away from the tree as possible, using the tips over her feathers to push her forwards as she glided down. The fire ring was there, and she was awfully close to the ravenous flames. Scootaloo cried slightly, as she scored over it, and burnt the tip of her back hoof, but she landed safely on the other side, with Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Baba Seed. The three little foals instantly pulled Scootaloo away from the flames, so she could be once again, safe. The timberwolves were now being burnt by the fires, as their stick exteriors began to be ripped apart by the cruel flames. The dogs tumbled around, as they shrivelled up, letting out painful gasps, before dying into oblivion.

"Mission success! Did we get out Cutie Marks for killing timberwolves?" Sweetie Belle questioned, and all four of them looked at their flanks, which were all unfortunately blank.

"Aww! Oh well... let's go back to our home now," Apple Bloom sighed.

Babs Seed nodded, "we need to tend to Scootaloo's burnt hoof anyway."

The walk back to the home was uneventful. Scootaloo's hoof began to sting, making it harder for her to trot along, so Babs Seed and Apple Bloom picked Scootaloo up so she wouldn't have to walk. When they got back to the brick house, they poured a bowl with icy cold water, and let Scootaloo dip her hoof into it, which she was very grateful for. Sweetie Belle made each of them hot chocolates with her magic, and after the four were content, they each went to bed. Each of them were dreaming of their sisters, except Babs Seed, who was deep in thought for reason why she had dressed up as a wolf.

…

The stallion trotted down the path he usually went by, to get the minerals of gold which lay on the edge of Everfree Forest. The air was cold, yet it was smokey, and it felt like there was something still lingering around. Hollow trees edged around, the wind whistling through them. The brown stallion with the black mane gulped- it wasn't usually this scary. At the corner of his eye, he saw a luminescent light flicker, he gaped as before him, he saw ashes and ashes littered across the ground. The flicker he had seen, was a dying down spark. He cautiously trotted up, and saw the tiny flickering light, begging for life, as it slowly but surely died down. He bent down, his nose inches from it. The little spark... so innocent. If it was given the power it needed, it would greedily eat it up and turn into a flame. Then the power seeking tyrant would ask for more and more, and become a full raging fire. The stallion stepped on the spark, grinding it into ash with his hoof and killing it so it wouldn't cause any more harm than the rest of it already had. He had seen the rest of the ashes- the spark hadn't always been that small. A putrid reek lingered in the air. It smelt like alive plants being burnt... something alive being turned to ashes before it was dead. The scent wasn't pleasant, with the smoke- by the end of the night, he'd be covered in soot! The charred sticks which had been burnt began to rattle, and the stallion peered in shock as they assembled into the form of a timberwolf. The stallion tried to run away, but the fierce creature pounded down and pinned the stallion to the ground. The wooden creature began to melt, the sticks falling apart and forming a misty figure, with the same yellow eyes the wolf would have with the stick exterior. The spirit gave a devilish grin, curving around the stallion, before dissolving into him. The stallion let out one last cry, before he was knocked out. Almost instantly, he got up again with glowing yellow eyes, and cackled a laugh.

"I may have lost my pack, but I am still here to attack!" He let out a furious howl, before shooting into the Everfree Forest.

…

"Well my Pinkie Senses have behaved! And they feel a party needs to be saved! For those who don't know I am Pinkie Pie and I'm here to stay! Yippee! So if you listen close, I'll tell you my plan today! If a party's what you need, then Pinkie Pie is the one who is here! Because I will help make your day a lot more bright- it is clear! So gather round ponies, who's birthday I might ask? Oh it's you! The pony over there with the mask!" The pink filly stopped, when she stared at the pony. "Might I ask, but who are you?" She couldn't distinguish what the pony looked like, because of the strange item over its head.

"Oh, Pinkie, little filly, I can throw a party myself. I can be a party-pony if I want, but right now I feel like stealth. You see Pinkie, I know you're great and I know you can impress. I think you already know my name, go on take a guess!" The pony stepped forward, the glinting of its green eyes shimmering brightly.

Pinkie Pie gaped in surprise, before smiling. "Are you my sister? My brother? Wait I have no brother, could you be my mother? My cousin? My friend? Oh this is so hard to guess, please make it end!"

The pony laughed. "Come on Pinkie, you have seen me before! Just keep guessing, just on more."

Pinkie Pie's agape mouth opened even wider. "We've met? Do you mean just now or do you mean before?"

"Before."

"Then how can't I recognise you- oh wait because of the hat!"

"Come on Pinkie, think, I know you can!"

"Well you have green eyes, could you be that pony from the farm let me guess? Oh what was her name, wait you are not a filly. Oh who are you... unless..." Pinkie Pie's eyes widened. "I have only met one pony who ever wore a hat like that... but it couldn't be... could it?" She stared at the pony, before stepping forward, and lifting her hoof up, grasping onto the hat, and lifting it up from the colt, putting it on her own head. Her eyes glimmered in excitement, and she hopped up and down, with the big floppy hat still perched on her head. "You are Cheese Sandwich!"

"Great guess-ish!" The orange pony before her, with the crazy brown mane grinned.

"But... but how are you here? Last time I saw you, was when I was in Ponyville, throwing that party for that filly... What was her name? How could have I forgotten? It was Rainbow something I think! How are you now here in Fillydelphia?" Pinkie Pie stepped forward, exchanging a quick hug with the colt.

"Well my Cheesy Senses told me to come here... they usually pinpoint areas for me to throw a party... but this time it was different. I don't understand what it was this time, but I have a feeling it has something to do with you!"

Pinkie Pie grinned. She had used to live in Ponyville, until Chrysalis came into power. Chrysalis had forced Pinkie Pie out of her home, and Pinkie Pie, who was now homeless had had to go onto the road, and travel to different places in Equestria to be a one pony circus. It was hard... she missed Ponyville a lot, and she didn't understand why Chrysalis would kick her out of Sugarcube Corner, and not the Cakes. Maybe it was because Pinkie didn't earn enough, but her Pinkie Senses told her different. It wasn't like that, she could tell. Chrysalis was jealous of Pinkie Pie- all the changelings were jealous of her, because everypony else gave her unconditional love- love was a changeling's main food source, and sometimes they struggled to hunt for it. They were jealous because Pinkie Pie managed to receive more love than any changeling ever had in a minute! If Pinkie Pie were a changeling, she would be powerful enough to raise the sun and moon more efficiently than Celestia and Luna ever did. She would be powerful enough to not only take over Equestria, but everything else beyond there. Thank goodness Pinkie used her powers for good other than evil.

Right now Pinkie Pie was in Fillydelphia- and Cheese Sandwich was there! But it didn't make any sense! Her Pinkie Senses had told her to come here, and his Cheesy Senses had told him to come here, however, who's party were they meant to hold.

"Any birthday parties needed?" Pinkie Pie shrilled, but no pony replied. The town was barren. A tumbleweed swished across the path where Cheese and Pinkie stood, and the two ponies peered at the ground awkwardly.

"So... how's life?" Cheese Sandwich questioned, "I must ask why are you in Fillydelphia?"

"I no longer actually live anywhere... I got kicked out of my home in Ponyville, so I now travel around Equestria to throw parties," Pinkie Pie explained, and Cheese Sandwich's eyes widened.

"That's great!" He suddenly cried, hopping up incredibly high, before he hit the ground and dropped his head embarrassedly. "I mean- I'm sorry for you."

Pinkie raised an eyebrow. "And why might it be so great mister?"

"Well..." Cheese blushed slightly, scraping the ground with his hoof and peering at the ground, avoiding Pinkie's piercing blue eyes. "I travel too- maybe we should join together and throw parties?" He gave her pleading eyes. "It sometimes gets lonely, travelling around with the only company of Boneless 2. Speaking of Boneless, do you still have him?"

"You bet!" Pinkie cried, and rummaged through her hair before bringing out the rubber chicken, and dropped it to the ground at their hooves. It let out a slight squeak sound.

"So you want me to join you, eh?" Pinkie raised an eyebrow, and gave him a questioning look. "Do you have cookies?"

"Yes!" Cheese found a plate of cookies out of nowhere and tossed the tray to Pinkie Pie, who gobbled them up ravenously.

"Yup! I'm _so_ joining you!" She cried, her voice muffled through the sound of crunching the cookies.

Cheese Sandwich's green eyes glimmered brighter than ever before, reaching out his hoof, and snatching the hat he had formerly had back off Pinkie, and perching it back on his head, a sly grin on his face, and she gave him a playful shove, as the two ponies wondered off down the path.

"So, what do you think would be the next best place to throw a party, Pinkie?" Cheese questioned.

Pinkie Pie hesitated, before she felt a shiver running up her spine, and she was sent into the air with a rocking jitter. Once it was over, she gave a horrifying look, before turning to Cheese Sandwich. "Uh... do you have any ideas?"

The colt peered at her in confusion, "what place did your Pinkie Senses tell you to go, Pinkie?"

She cringed slightly and gulped. "Canterlot, where Chrysalis and her Changeling followers are."


	10. Fail's No Option

• Chapter Nine: Fail's No Option •

…

"Then Canterlot is where we should go!" The orange colt bounced into the air, a big, goofy grin in his face, as he descended to the ground.

Pinkie cringed slightly in fear. "But do you really think Chrysalis would appreciate a party?"

Cheese Sandwich hesitated. "I have never met one pony who hasn't enjoyed our blissful and annoying personality! Have you?"

"Well... I once met this one pony- or shall I say donkey-"

"Come on Pinkie! If your senses tell us to go to Canterlot, you must not deny them! Otherwise... it would be like breaking the law!" Cheese Sandwich gave her a serious look, and Pinkie knew there was no denying. She bit her lip, before sighing and drooping her head to the colt in defeat.

"Ok! Let's get a party started!" The two party-ponies trotted along the path towards the direction of Canterlot. A journey like that would take at least two days to accomplish. Although Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich never packed light, they still had confusing and nifty ways of storing their equipment. The fact that they were currently in Fillydelphia didn't help the matters because Fillydelphia was quite a lengthy distance from Canterlot. Thank Equestria that the filly and colt were such great friends. Otherwise they would be sick of each other by a simple hour.

"Many parties thrown lately?" Pinkie Pie questioned, breaking a forming awkward silence.

"Oh, there was a real great one in Appeloosa! The ponies and buffalo really enjoyed it!" Cheese Sandwich grinned, "and you?"

Pinkie Pie sighed, "I haven't received much Pinkie Senses to throwing parties lately, considering I usually restrict my parties to just Ponyville, at it takes ages to learn how to use your senses for great distances. I got all excited to go to Fillydelphia, only to find out it was nopony's birthday. I'm glad I went there to see you though!" She smiled ecstatically and hopped up and down. "And now we're going to Canterlot! I am so nervous! The changelings are sort of a teeny tiny bit frightening- no hard feelings on them!"

Cheese shrugged. "Everypony is unsure about Chrysalis and her changelings. You are no different from anypony!"

Darkness was nearing, as well as Chrysalis's mortifying curfew. Celestia began to lower her sun, and the first glimmers of Luna's moon began to shimmer their way across the sky.

"Guess it's time for shuteye," Cheese Sandwich murmured, and out of nowhere, he summoned a tiny tent. It unfolded out, and began to expand, until it formed into a massive caravan which would be good enough to be a five star hotel.

"Wow!" Pinkie cried, trotting up to the gazebo at the front, and peering through the vail. Cheese Sandwich butted passed her, and hopped up to the door.

"Where can I sleep?" The pink filly with the darker pink, curly mane tilted her head.

"I'll find a room for you," Cheese Sandwich grinned, before trotting through the door with Pinkie Pie at his tail. He bounced down the corridor, until he reached one specific door, and opened it up to receive a neat looking bedroom.

"This is your room," he beckoned her to enter, which Pinkie Pie didn't need to be asked twice to do. She peered around the room in excitement, admiring all the aspects of the it. The walls were pink, which suited her perfectly, and the bed was shaped like a flower. There was her own bathroom, and a balcony, which currently wouldn't have such a great view. But overall, it was astonishing room, and Pinkie Pie was thrilled about it.

"Thank you so much Cheese!" She squealed.

The lanky colt just shrugged. "See ya Pinkie! I will see you tomorrow!"

"You bet!" She shrilled. Once he had left, she hopped onto the bed and stared at the roof in bliss. "Oh my Chrysalis I am so nervecited!" She sighed, before grinning, "the feeling where you could just jump with excitement, but then you feel like cuddling into a small, afraid ball; nervecited!" She squealed, before putting the bed covers over herself and closing her eyes. "I can't believe Cheese Sandwich is being so nice," she mumbled under her breathe, before the pink filly fell into a sleep.

…

Pinkie Pie woke up to the loud trumpet of a horn, screaming her awake. She let out a small squeal of surprise, and leapt out of bed, so high she reached the roof, and was clinging to it with her hooves like a cat.

"Out of all the most unpleasant ways to wake up, I now have a new number one!" She cried, peering down at Cheese Sandwich on the ground below her, who was chuckling in amusement. She unpeeled herself from the roof, and went tumbling down from the roof, landing on her back.

"Uh!" She cried, before giggling when Cheese Sandwich pounced on her.

"Tickle war!" He shrilled, and she suddenly began to cry in laughter, as the tall colt attacked her with tickles.

"Stop! I am allergic to tickles!" She cried, writhing around, trying to break free from his grasp, but he had her firmly in her grip. He gave a smug grin, as he tickled Pinkie Pie to mercy, and she lay on the ground, giggling slightly. He sat back, watching her in amusement. She peered up, smirking, before pouncing from the ground onto the colt, bowling him over, and returning the attack. He screeched in surprise, and onto his back, as she; 'the master of tickles,' fought with full strength for revenge. He laughed, and wriggled around, trying to break free from the pink wrath but she was even worse than he was at tickling, and finally stopped.

"Truce?" She looked at him innocently, through her crystal blue eyes.

"Truce," he panted, getting back onto his hooves, catching his breathe, but still had the big grin on his face. They waited for a few seconds, but Pinkie Pie grew impatient.

"Let's go!" Pinkie cried, grasping onto his hooves, and pulling him out of the tent. Eventually they were out of the structure, and Cheese Sandwich easily was able to pack the house up again. The two party ponies began to trot down the road again, excited as they neared Canterlot.

The two travelled along a train track, and they were nearing Foal Mountains. When they reached them, they stopped and admired the amazing mountains, before they continued their way to Canterelot, which was getting nearer by each second. Eventually they reached the huge city, guarded by a force field. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich stopped at the entrance, where some Royal Changeling Guards eyed them suspiciously. The creatures amazed Pinkie Pie. With their jet black bodies, masked with insect-like wings, which flapped ever so gently, and reflected the sunlight, casting rainbow beams over the earth. Their holed legs, which looked like a million bullets had been shot through them and their icy blue narrowed eyes. The creatures crowded around the entrance, blocking Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich from passing.

"What now?" Cheese whispered to Pinkie Pie worriedly.

"Talk to them," Pinkie Pie whispered back, pushing the colt forwards. He nervously stepped forward, and replaced his fear with a shaky smile, before addressing them.

"Hello changelings! We come in pieces- I mean peace! We come in peace!" Cheese Sandwich said each word slowly, hoping the insect-like creatures would understand his language.

"Speak normally, we're not idiots!" One of the changelings snapped, causing Cheese Sandwich to jump back in surprise, before regaining his posture and stepping forward again.

More confidently, he spoke, "sorry! I thought that you would speak a different language or something, but oh well! Anyway, me and Pinkie Pie- that pony over there, are travelling party ponies! You see, we were sent a sign to throw a party here, in Canterlot for you changelings and-"

"We don't do parties, now get lost before we decide to have pony for breakfast!" The changelings snarled, makings Pinkie Pie's mane deflate, as she peered at the ground solemnly. Cheese backed away, putting his hoof over her shoulder, pulling her close and trying to comfort her.

"Please let us in! It means so much to us," she sobbed, peering up at the guards, her eyes glistening hopefully, but all the changelings did was snarl.

"Oh, let the infants in," snarled a voice. All the changelings peered around, before gaping and bowing down. A form appeared before Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. The two ponies gasped just as the changelings had, and bowed to the leader of Equestria- none other than Queen Chrysalis. The majestic creature examined the two creatures, before she breathed in, as if she was sniffing at a freshly baked cake, taken out of the oven.

"I scent love. Coming off both of you." The changeling queen smirked, and both Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie blushed, before getting up and politely shaking hooves with the changeling queen. For some reason, she seemed slightly more intrigued by Pinkie Pie than Cheese Sandwich.

"It was a party you wanted to throw?" Chrysalis questioned.

"Yes! It's your birthday!" Pinkie shilled, bouncing up and down.

"My... _birthday_?" Chrysalis gave a shocked expression, as Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich gave a vigorous nod. The changeling queen's vision clouded for a second, before it went back to normal. "It is!" Chrysalis gaped at the two ponies, before beckoning them to follow. "Well you two better get planning! This had better be the best party in all of Equestria!"

"That's the spirit!" Cheese Sandwich grinned, as he and Pinkie Pie followed her to her castle, flanked by several Royal Changeling Guards, glaring at the two ponies poisonously, hostility in their spiteful blue eyes.

…

The rest of the day, Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie spent planning. Pinkie Pie was working on all of the food and games, whilst Cheese Sandwich was organising the music and decorations, which included the whole structure of the room in which the party was being held. The word had been let loose that Chrysalis was having a birthday party. All the changelings in the kingdom were welcome, which scared Pinkie Pie slightly. She wasn't being racist or anything... but changelings were overall, traumatic and vicious creatures. The insect-like critters had made it clear that they didn't like ponies, and Pinkie Pie felt that being in a room full of them, would make her slightly uncomfortable. No matter what, however, she was going to try really hard on this party and no matter how much blood and sweat she bore into this, she was determined and she had the wits to know that her dreams _would_ be reality. Making the food was difficult... changelings were very fussy, and everything had to be perfect. Chrysalis had made it clear, that Pinkie Pie had to put love into every single bit of food she made- not literally, but she had to try very hard and with all her heart, make sure that it was perfect. The games were easier... Chrysalis had provided Pinkie Pie with the games changelings enjoyed to play. Not all of them Pinkie Pie agreed with, but she needed to make sure that the party reached Chrysalis's expectations. Cheese Sandwich wasn't finding matters any easier. The music Chrysalis chose wasn't the usual happy, buzzy music they usually played at parties, but depressing and vulgar songs, with language indescribable. The decorations weren't like any usual blissful decorations, which Cheese Sandwich usually used in parties. The streamers for example- instead of being bright reds, blues and yellows, they were various dark greens and blacks, greys and dark blues. The lighting for the party was slightly dark, and the tables were set up in peculiar orders.

"Hmm," Chrysalis stepped into the room, and Pinkie Pie looked up from what she was doing, and nervously eyed the queen, as she inspected the room.

"Perfect, but can you make the disco ball shine light grey light instead of yellow?" Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, and the Cheese Sandwich quickly nodded.

"Right on it, your majesty." He dipped his head, and Chrysalis gave an approving nod. She then trotted over to Pinkie Pie and her food. Pinkie Pie quickly got up and trotted to the queen, as she checked the foods.

"Does this meet your likings, my queen?" Pinkie Pie asked nervously, scuffing the ground with her hooves.

"No!" Chrysalis snapped, and Pinkie Pie cowered down. "The icing is too bright a shade! Make it a darker shade!"

"Yes ma'am!" Pinkie Pie gulped, before rushing over and adding black dye to the icing, making the gooey mixture sizzle and begin to recolour.

After Chrysalis had left, Pinkie Pie turned to Cheese Sandwich who was changing the lighting to make the disco ball glimmer a different colour.

"Bossy, much?" Pinkie Pie muttered.

"Please! It's the queen's birthday! She has every right to be picky," Cheese intoned, before he rushed back to his piñata.

Pinkie Pie sighed. "I guess you're right. She's way nicer than I thought she would be!"

Cheese Sandwich laughed at this, and began to hum a small tune. Pinkie pricked her ears, listening to it, before she began to sing along.

_"It's time to start a party- _

_for the best day of her life!_

_We have got to impress her_

_We cannot begin a strife!_

_This is very important,_

_Otherwise we could die._

_Come on, we need this party_

_I refuse to say goodbye!"_

Cheese Sandwich looked up from what he was doing, and smiled at Pinkie Pie, and began to sing his own verse.

_"How could we not succeed,_

_If there's both Pinkie and Cheese?_

_We're going to do this party_

_And we will do it with ease!_

_Come on, Pinkie Pie my friend,_

_do not let doubt bring you down!_

_Chrysalis will enjoy this,_

_There'll be a smile above her frown!"_

They both nodded to each other, going on with their own things but now singing in unison.

_"Yes, we can do this,_

_We will do this, the two of us!_

_Pinkie Pie and Cheese- what a team_

_There's no need to fuss!_

_Loss is not a word we know,_

_We are going to win!_

_Pinkie Pie and Cheese!_

_No doubt we are just like kin!"_

Pinkie Pie trotted down the room, whilst Cheese did as well. Eventually, their paths intersected, and Pinkie Pie bumped into Cheese, their noses touching. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before they both blushed and peered away.

"What was that?" Cheese Sandwich asked slyly, making Pinkie Pie's bright pink blush increase, appearing over her pink fur.

She turned to him shyly, before grinning. "We're just like kin, hey?" She batted him playfully, before trotting away, Cheese's gaze following her.

…

"Is this to your liking, your majesty?" Pinkie Pie questioned. She and Cheese Sandwich had finished with their jobs, and they were now presenting the whole room to Chrysalis. The filly and the colt watched nervously as Chrysalis scaled across the room, examining every little detail. Pinkie Pie was so nervous, she could hear her teeth chattering. Cheese Sandwich seemed to notice, as his hoof weaved it's way over hers, and the two clung onto each other anxiously. Chrysalis approached the two again, after what seemed like a millennium, and she looked at the two blankly.

"No, I don't like it."

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich droopily peered at the ground.

"I _love_ it!" Chrysalis screamed, hopping up and down, before she went serious. "Now I just need to visit my daughter, and then the party can begin!"

"You have a daughter? Can I see her? I am really good with foals!" Pinkie Pie gave an angelic smile, but Chrysalis glared at her furiously.

"No! You cannot visit my daughter! Nopony can..! I mean... no, she's asleep... bye!" Chrysalis stormed out of the room.

Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie stared after her in astonishment, before they peered at each other.

"We did it!" Cheese screamed.

"We did it!" Pinkie Pie shrilled back, before she threw herself into her friend's arms.

"We did it! We're the best party ponies in the world! If we can impress Queen Chrysalis, we can impress anypony!" Pinkie Pie declared, and Cheese Sandwhich ecstatically returned her hug, before throwing her up into he air. Pinkie Pie spun around in excitement, before she landed on the ground.

"Now we have a party to prepare for!" She whizzed out of the room, a trail of dust following her. Cheese Sandwich, left in the room smiled to himself.

"That Pinkie Pie sure is something!"

…

Babs Seed watched her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders as they were up to their daily business. It had been a few days since the wolves incident, and they were going perfectly fine. Scootaloo's burnt hoof had recovered unbelievably well, now was just a scab which was gradually fading away. Now that they could live in the brick house, with no fear of timberwolves whatsoever, they could start some real crusading. Unfortunately, none of them had received their Cutie Marks yet, but trying to get them had been fun regardless.

"So where are we going anyway?" Sweetie Belle questioned Apple Bloom, who was leading them through the Everfree Forest.

"To the well. Ah saw it earlier when ah was picking berries! Ah think we should all check it out... it might even have some fresh water for us to drink!" Apple Bloom licked her jowls thirstily. The four of them had struggled to find water... Sweetie Belle's magic to summon objects was weakening- she had explained that spells like that were very difficult to accomplish, and for a filly like her, were exhausting. Now they had to ration out all the food and water they found. Usually they could just seep it out of moss, but the weather right now was very unpredictable, and they never knew if they were going to get rainy weather or not. This well that Apple Bloom had seen, might just be the pathway to make their lives so much easier. Babs Seed felt uncomfortable as she saw the trees looming above her, grasping for her hooves. She backed away, but went bumping into Scootaloo.

"Sorry," Babs Seed lowered her head slightly, but Scootaloo just gave her an empathetic glance.

"The trees are creeping me out too, don't worry!" Scootaloo winked at her, before turning her attention to Apple Bloom, who was now leading them a completely different direction.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Sweetie Belle questioned the cream-yellow foal with the red-pink mane.

"Of course! It's right there! See?" Apple Bloom angled her ears to the direction on which she was demonstrating.

Babs Seed squinted, and sure enough, there was an old well sitting on the grass a few pony-lengths ahead.

"Wow! I can't believe our luck!" Scootaloo cried, galloping up to the well. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom followed her, but Babs Seed was more hesitant. For some reason, the well just sat there... none of the trees seemed to grow anywhere near it, as it had it's on space. It was made out of stone- it almost looked like it was a bunch of rocks stacked on top of each other. It looked so old... almost ancient, which made Babs Seed shiver slightly. She trotted up behind the other foals, who were already towing the rope up. The handle they were spinning was made of rotted wood, and it looked like it would snap any second. The rope seemed dodgy too. Some parts of it were thin, and Babs Seed was surprised it hadn't snapped yet. She trotted up, and helped the three crusaders weal it up, until finally an old bucket full of water was visible.

"Score!" Scootaloo cried. The other three nodded excitedly, and Sweetie Belle levitated four bits of wood in which curved upwards like a bowl to them all. Babs Seed held hers, knowing the purpose of this wood was to serve as a cup.

"Wait- how do we know the water is safe?" Babs Seed questioned, shivering slightly as she dipped the wood into the water, taking it out, full of some fresh looking water.

"Ah just know... Ah feel it in mah guts!" Apple Bloom concluded.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo seemed to accept this judgement, as they looked down at their waters greedily.

"To the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Best friends in the whole world!" Apple Bloom held her cup forward, and the other three crusaders brought theirs forward as well, clanging the wooden cups together.

"To the crusaders!"

All four of them sipped their water up at the same time. Babs Seed wasn't going to deny it- the water tasted delicious. It was the best water she had tasted ever.

"This is the best drink ever!" Scootaloo screamed. Babs Seed perked her ears, and turned to Scootaloo, before gaping in surprise. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle seemed shocked too, as their mouths were both mirroring a perfect 'o.'

"What is it? Does my breathe stink or something? You could have just said so," Scootaloo muttered.

"No- Scootaloo... it's not that... you're glowing!" Sweetie Belle quivered. Sure enough, the little orange foal had a bright yellow light enveloping around her, surging into her skin, changing her fur and mane to a bright gold.

"Holy Chrysalis!" Scootaloo cursed, before looking at the other three. "Oh my Chrysalis! You three are glowing too!"

"What?" Babs Seed cried, before peering at herself, and sure enough, there was a golden light working it's way up her. She turned to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, and sure enough, they were glowing as well. Babs Seed quivered, as it worked it's way into her eyes, before everything went white and a piercing light took everything over.

…

"Where am I?" Babs Seed muttered, opening her eyes, and looking up, before gaping. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were with her, peering around nervously.

"Ah really don't know what's going on..." Apple Bloom choked, before looking at her three fellow crusaders. "But what ah do know, is that we have to stick together!"

The four of them huddled close, waiting for something to happen. The room they were in was half white, half black. Both sides seemed to go on forever.

"Hello?" Sweetie Belle called.

"There's no need to be afraid, young ones." The voice echoed through the room. All four of them jumped, before looking towards the one responsible for the voice. There stood a bright white alicorn. She was majestic, with a flowing mane of blue, pink and green. She had the Cutie Mark of a sun, which stood regally on her flank. Her eyes were soft, showing she didn't mean any harm. Babs Seed stared at her, before turning to another pony. This one was shorter than the other pony, but she looked just as noble. She was a mysterious, dark blue, and had a flowing mane just like the other pony, but this one was completely blue, with white specks representing stars. As a Cutie Mark, she had a pure white moon, which was curved slightly, and was perplexing. This pony's eyes were calm like the other one's.

"What's going on? Who are you two?" Scootaloo questioned.

Sorrow crossed the two pony's faces.

"I am Celestia, and this is my sister Luna," the white one explained.

"Celestia..? Luna..? You two! I have heard of you two! You used to be princesses!" Babs Seed cried, realisation hitting her.

"Smart foal," Luna dipped her head.

"Why are we here?" Apple Bloom questioned, stepping forward.

The two sisters didn't flinch, but Celestia slowly sighed.

"We have been waiting an eternity for this day. You four are the hope of Equestria."

Luna nodded to Celestia, before turning to the foals. "We have given you a power from that well- a power to grant a wish."

"One wish for each of you," Celestia nodded.

"Oh- so we can grant a wish for ourselves? Cool! I wish to fly-" Scootaloo began, but Luna stopped her.

"There is a catch," the night princess explained, and Scootaloo stopped, nervously looking up, waiting to hear what it was.

"There is a balance between night and day which is called twilight. You must grant the balance your wishes for it to keep the sun to shine and the moon to glow," Celestia explained, before she and her sister began to fade away.

"Wait! What was that supposed to mean?" Babs Seed cried, leaping forwards trying to grasp for the princesses, but they had vanished. Then the room they were in vanished as well, peeling down like wallpaper- shrivelling like a plant. They found themselves back at the well, just in the very places they had been left in.

"Oh," Scootaloo began.

"My," Sweetie Belle continued.

"Equestria," Apple Bloom finished.

Babs Seed shuffled on her hooves, before looking at the water they had drank. "Hey! Now we have a good supply of drinkable water!"


	11. Information Received

• Chapter Ten: Information Received •

…

"I'm so nervous!" Pinkie Pie closed her eyes, and leaned against Cheese Sandwich anxiously.

"I know," he whispered back, as they watched the door, waiting for Chrysalis to return from her visit to her daughter. After she came, changelings would be streaming in. Fighting for just a glimpse of their queen's birthday. The combined shivering of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich made an increased shuddering, making even the chandeliers above even shake slightly. Finally, the doors swayed open, and Chrysalis stepped into the room, her eyes bright, as she trotted up to them. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich relaxed at her bliss, and they both grinned up at the changeling queen. She was much taller than Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie- she practically towered over them, but the two ponies didn't seem at all threatened.

"Thank you, so much for planning my party!" Chrysalis purred, giving both Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie both an acknowledging nod.

"All in a day's work! Me and Pinkie a Pie better be off now... we would hate for the changelings to feel a bit threatened by having two ponies amongst them," Cheese Sandwich confessed, and was about to trot passed the changeling queen, when she stopped them, her gaze darkening.

"You want us to stay?" Pinkie Pie squawked hesitantly, her voice slightly duller at Chrysalis's sudden change of attitude.

Chrysalis advanced forward, making the two ponies back into a wall.

"Haha! Wow- I can't believe I almost forgot the reason I actually _let_ you into my castle!" Chrysalis leered, and her horn powered up.

"Um... because you wanted a party?" Pinkie Pie choked, shivering against the wall, clinging onto Cheese Sandwich who shuddered besides her. He held onto her tightly, making Pinkie Pie feel more secure, but she was still frightened.

_"Pinkie Pie, your life has been loved notwithstanding._

_But in the future, you dare threaten Queen Chrysalis- me!_

_Your name is now Pinkariel, your life is parallel_

_You will not see light again; I'm changing your destiny!"_

"You say what now?" Pinkie Pie gasped, clinging tighter to Cheese Sandwich, as he protectively stood in front of her, a growl gurgling though his throat, standing before Chrysalis as good as any guard dog.

Queen Chrysalis menaced forward. "Don't act so innocent, I have all the proof it's you! Pinkie Pie- you've proven yourself, every single clue! You had to be as funny as a flawed clumsy clown! Well check, that is one clue down. My mirror told me you had to be pink! Well look at yourself- you're pink all over, what do you think?"

"Queen Chrysalis! I didn't plan any of it! I swear!" Pinkie Pie sobbed.

"Of course you didn't! None of them did!" Chrysalis spat. Her horn powered up a green aura, and shot it at Pinkie Pie, opening a portal in front of it. Cheese Sandwich protectiveness was now useless. She backed away, but it was no use as she was forced forwards, and went tumbling into the portal.

"Pinkie Pie! No!" Cheese Sandwich leapt forward after her. Pinkie Pie stared around the swirling void, and saw the orange colt tumbling around after her.

"Bye!" She cried, reaching out her hoof. His green eyes met her blue ones.

"Bye," he choked back. He lifted his hoof forward too. For a split second, the pink hoof and the orange one pet, then nothing.

…

_Water. Water. Water. Oh no!_ Pinkie Pie kicked upwards, but her back legs didn't respond... it was almost like they were completely numb. _Well if my back legs aren't working, my front legs should._ Pinkie Pie swirled them around in the water, holding her breathe as she flipped upwards. She was immensely deep underwater, and she knew she wouldn't make it to the surface quick enough. She was surprised that he pressure of the water hadn't crushed her yet.

"Pinkariel? Why are you pouting?" Pinkie Pie spun around, to see a familiar face. It was a grey-blue pony, with a short purple mane with a fringe.

"Maud? What are you doing here? We need to get to the surface quick, before we drown!" Pinkie Pie cried, "wait- how am I talking underwater?"

Maud just glanced at her, before rolling her eyes. "Pinkariel being Pinkariel. You're not meant to be so comical you know? We're meant to farm rocks- remember?"

"Farm rocks? Talking underwater? Holy Chrysalis! You have a tail- I mean a scaled tail... a fin! How did this happen?" Pinkie Pie screamed, backing away from her sister. It had been obvious by now that she could breathe underwater.

"We're merponies Pinkariel! We _live_ underwater! Maybe we should get you seen by a doctor..?" Maud gulped, taking a rock out of a scaled pocket of hers. "You're scaring Boulder."

"Merponies? Oh, that makes _no sense at all_!" Pinkie Pie screamed. "And why are you calling me Pinkariel?"

Maud Pie backed away, before swishing her tail in a delicate rhythm. "I'm going to get Ma and Pa."

Now alone, Pinkie Pie sunk to the bottom of the water, trying to take it all in.

"I see you may be wondering what has happened to you now. Just sit back Pinkariel and let me tell you how," a voice snickered in a sweet-teasing voice. Pinkie Pie looked up, to see Chrysalis in the form of a merpony, a slender tail flicking behind her.

"I'm listening," Pinkie Pie hissed, getting into a comfortable position as Chrysalis settled in front of her.

"For one, you are a merpony you live here in the ocean. You must stay underwater, don't go on land to avoid commotion. Your name is Pinkariel, you live with your parents on the rock farm. Follow their rules and live their life do not cause any harm!" Chrysalis smirked, as Pinkariel peered over at her rump. Sure enough, there was a sleek tail with blue and yellow scales, which matched her Cutie Mark. Her Cutie Mark, which was once on her flank was now in her hair as a clip. Everything else about her was the same. She had the same face, and the same rest of the body.

"What about Cheese Sandwich? What have you done to him?" Pinkariel growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, _him_?" Chrysalis gave a fake surprised expression. Furiously, Pinkariel tried lunging forward to the queen, but with no back legs, she was unable to propel herself. Chrysalis giggled evilly, before her horn began to light up, and she teleported away. A swarm of bubbles in her place.

"Pinkariel- there you are! Are you ok?" A voice tumbled through Pinkariel's ears, interrupting the dirty thoughts which were resonating through her mind. Pinkariel turned to see her mum and dad floating in the water before her. Their expressions were concerned.

"I'm fine... let's just go farm some... _rocks_," Pinkariel muttered, swimming after her parents, still wondering about Cheese Sandwich.

…

"A merpony? Really?" Cheese Sandwich raised an eyebrow, as Chrysalis showed him Pinkariel farming the rocks, her hair deflated. They were watching the footage through Chrysalis's mirror.

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes. "Don't think I have nothing planned for _you_!"

"Uh huh. Sure. Can you put on an interesting film now?" Cheese Sandwich questioned, taking a box of popcorn out of his mane and crunching onto a few pieces which he tossed into his mouth.

"Wow. You don't care about Pinkariel at all, do you?" Chrysalis turned around, a smug expression enfolding her face while her back was turned.

Cheese Sandwich stopped what he was doing at this. "You think I don't care about her? You really think that? I have been worrying _sick_ about that filly this whole time, and you think I don't _care_? I _love_ her for crying out loud!" Cheese Sandwich stopped, covering his mouth in shock.

Chrysalis felt a huge wave of love coming off Cheese Sandwich at this, and she hungrily sipped it up.

"You love her?" Chrysalis snorted.

"I guess I do... I've loved her since I first saw her throw that party when she was only a foal," Cheese Sandwich sighed, glimpsing up at the sky in wonder.

"Aww! How touching! Too bad you'll never see her again!" Chrysalis laughed wickedly, before teleporting Cheese Sandwich before her. He snarled, ready to pounce, but having learnt from former times, Chrysalis out a stiffening spell around him so he couldn't move. He clamped his teeth together in hostility, as he tried squirming around, but it was useless. His green eyes glowered piercingly at Chrysalis.

_"Poor Cheese Sandwich, poor new prince._

_I'm making you a dwarf._

_Your personality is now happy._

_You must be feeling awf'._

_You will never hear Pinkariel's voice again._

_There'll be five others just like you._

_Silence isn't even what you'll hear._

_You're life is now askew!"_

Chrysalis's magic whipped around him, carving his appearance into something hideous. Cheese Sandwich gasped in pain, gritting his teeth as if his heart was being torn out. Chrysalis then used her magic to minimise his size. The orange colt with the dark brown mane lay on the ground, panting as he had been terribly winded. Chrysalis opened up a portal behind him, and the lanky colt was lifted up into the air, before zipping into the void.

Chrysalis sighed, trotting up to her mirror, which was now showing four images. One of a cyan pegasi, with a mane which used to be every colour of the rainbow, but was now grey as ashes. She was miserably cleaning the chimney again for the cinders which had gathered. The second image was an orange earth pony with a yellow mane tied up, and a red hood spread across her back. She was sitting at the fence, peering into the Everfree Forest, wonder clouding her dejected eyes. The third was of a white unicorn, with a curly purple mane. She was pacing from side to side of a room, trying to clear up her boredom, and continuously peering out of the window and crying for help in heartache. The newest asset to the group was a pink merpony, who was following the destiny of her parents and siblings, which was unfortunately not her destiny like theirs. She was inattentively trying to make friends with the passing marine life, before being told off by her peers, and she continued farming rocks with a crestfallen expression on her face.

"Only two more to go! Excited Chrysy?" The all too familiar voice sounded behind her, and Chrysalis turned around to see the draconequus. He had the head of a pony, the front legs of a lion and an eagle, the wings of a pegasi and bat and a dragon-like tail of a snake. He grinned, and his mismatched red and yellow eyes glimmered playfully. Chrysalis nodded.

_"One is as competitive as a race with not one lack."_

_"Two is as determined as a needle in a haystack."_

_"Three is as beautiful as a top model created gown."_

_"Four is as hilarious as a flawed, clumsy clown."_

_"Five is as intelligent as one hundred percent."_

"One hundred percent, it's a test I must seek! A test I will throw for the smart and unique! Whoever passes is of course number five! Then, once again my changelings and Kingdom can survive." Chrysalis's narrowed her green eyes, giving a studious look up at the sky. "This pony is most likely a unicorn, so the test should have a theme. Something which is still clever, but nothing too extreme. That's it! A test on magic, for unicorns are known for it. Something which will test the pony's knowledge and their wit!" Chrysalis gave a gratified nod, quite pleased with her ideas. The draconequus only nodded.

Chrysalis glared at him. "Now go away."

"Fine, fine," he muttered before teleporting away, having a feeling of uselessness in this visit.

Chrysalis beamed, "oh that would have been a disaster. I'm glad I didn't slip the part out, that I now have a party. Speaking of the party, it's now time to go." She gave one look in the mirror, and quickly asked, "mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" Again, it came with the same answer, much to Chrysalis's satisfaction, and she left to go to the party.

…

The next few days for the Cutie Mark Crusaders was a breeze. They thrived on the well, and they hadn't went to sleep with an empty belly in ages. They were still attempting to find out the meaning of what the two former princesses Celestia and Luna had told them. Figuring that out, had interfered with their crusading, but it seemed as if Celestia and Luna were depending on them, and the foals knew that they couldn't let them down.

"Hmm..." Apple Bloom mumbled, and Babs Seed looked up from what she was doing.

"Can you keep your thinking to yourself?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Shush you two!" Sweetie Belle hissed.

"Like ya aren't bein' any louder than us!" Apple Bloom spat.

"Well at least I'm actually trying, unlike you two," Sweetie Belle huffed.

"I am trying! It's Apple Bloom who is trying the least!" Scootaloo hollered.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Shut up!"

"Not until you do!"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Babs Seed peered around in horror, as the three foals continued to mock each other. Her head was ringing, and she couldn't take it anymore. "_Quiet_!"

All three of them halted, and peered at the brown-orange foal in guilt.

"Sorry... I didn't mean anything I said," Sweetie Belle looked down at the ground sorrowfully.

"Aww, it's ok Sweetie Belle! I'm sorry too," Scootaloo sighed. Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

Babs Seed sighed in affection at the final remarks, and decided to suggest something to tie away their boredom. "Hey- I think I saw some nice looking berries deeper in the Everfree Forest. Maybe we should explore it, considering there is no more timberwolves to worry about."

The other three seemed a bit hesitant. Scratch the _a bit_, they seemed _very_ hesitant.

"What about cockatrice?" Apple Bloom shivered.

"Or a manticore?" Scootaloo trembled.

"Or a chimera?" Sweetie Belle quivered.

"Oh guys! Please! What's the worst that could happen?" Babs Seed questioned, putting up a brave expression.

"All the things we just listed?" Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow, and Babs Seed face-hooved.

"I was just trying to find something interesting to do, because we all seem slightly tense," Babs Seed sighed, and other three gave each other regretful glances.

"Actually, ah could do with a bit of leg-stretch after sittin' down, attemptin' to crack a code for forty-eight hours, if ya two ain't mind?" Apple Bloom smiled at Babs Seed, and the two earth ponies gave Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle pleading glances.

"Aww, why not?" Scootaloo sighed, and trotted up to Babs Seed and Apple Bloom, hoof-bumping them.

"Only one more vote." All three peered down at Sweetie Belle with puppy-dog eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sweetie Belle cried, without a delay. Letting out a few triumphant cheers, the four crusaders set out towards the ghostly trees, awaiting a hectic adventure.

…

Throughout the Everfree Forest, danger was just awaiting the four ecstatic foals. They didn't care the least though, as they trudged through the woods, leaves crunching under their hooves. They were going deeper into the forest than they had ever gone before. It was nerve racking, and at the same time, titillating, the four foals flowing with zest. Unusual fauna and flora grew and lurked through the forest. Some of it was beautiful, some of it was shocking, in a bad way. The foals didn't care though- in fact, they didn't have one care in the world, as they skipped through the undergrowth.

"Look over there!" Apple Bloom piped all of a sudden, making the other three jump. The cream-yellow foal raced up to an unusual-looking tree. It sprouted out of the earth, it's branches flowing out. At the end of the branches, it grew grey-dull apples. Babs Seed figured this was because the apples had grown old, and dust had gathered on them.

"It's just an apple tree, Apple Bloom," Scootaloo grunted, hopping up to her buddy in confusion.

Apple Bloom gasped as if Scootaloo had just told her that the sky was falling down. "_Just_ an apple tree? You think this is _just_ an apple tree? No, this is not just _any_ Apple tree! This is a _zap_ apple tree!" Apple Bloom stroked the tree's bark possessively.

"Zap apple tree? Aren't they like... meant to be rainbow coloured?" Sweetie Belle cheeped. Babs Seed eyed the grey apples curiously.

"Of course they are! But right now, it isn't the harvest day," Apple Bloom elucidated.

"That would explain why they are only available for a small portion of the year," Babs Seed snorted, blowing a bit of her red-pink mane, which was covering her eyes.

"Hey! You hungry animals stay away from mah zap apples! They're mine! Now back away!" A voice suddenly cawed behind the four. It sounded croaky, obviously being spoken by an elderly mare. Babs Seed spun around, to see a tea-green mare, with a white mane tied into a messy bun. Her skin was incredibly wrinkled, and her legs shook with age. She was swaying a walking stick above her head, to shoo off whatever predator she saw the crusaders as. Babe Seed, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle backed away in terror, but Apple Bloom stood stiff, and shocked, as she stood dangerously close to the elderly mare's walking stick.

"Apple Bloom! Quick!" Sweetie Belle cried, cringing slightly as the stick whizzed passed Apple Bloom's snout.

"Guys! This is mah Granny Smith! Granny! It's meh!" Apple Bloom stepped forward, and the elderly mare stopped, the walking stick now stiff in the air.

"Apple Bloom! Is that ya?" Granny Smith squinted down at the foal, and gasped. "Well ah never!"

Apple Bloom squealed in delight, before hopping into her granny's hooves, in thrill.

Babs Seed, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle gasped, and ran up, introducing themselves to Apple Bloom's relative, which was also Babs Seed's.

"So what happened? Why are ya in the Everfree Forest?" Apple Bloom asked Granny Smith after the final plays of endearment.

"Well ah could ask the same about ya. Hehe, all ah can say is, Chrysalis sent me here, right 'ere in the Everfree Forest, and supplied meh with a house too. The next few days, ah have been survivin' of some edible plants, and water, and just waitin' for it to be zap apple day, so ah can get these apples. Now ya'll tell me how ya got 'ere!" Granny Smith creaked, and Apple Bloom explained what had happened. Once the story was over, Granny Smith took them to her house. It was quite a small little hut- too small to fit more than one pony in. The three fillies knew that they wouldn't be able to stay with the elderly pony- they could only visit.

After the visit, they said their goodbyes, before heading back into the Everfree Forest on the way home.

"Well that was nice, seeing your grandma," Scootaloo intoned.

"Yeah! Ah am glad to know that she is alright, and is surviving fine, since what Chrysalis did to us!" Apple Bloom replied, as they went further back to the brick house. Seeing Granny Smith had sent a new spasm of hope through the foals. It meant that they weren't the only ones who Chrysalis had sent through the portal to survive. It meant their other relatives could possibly still be around. The rustling of the trees, was going far too creepy now, however, and darkness was shrouding. The four crusaders instinctively huddled close together, in fear of the darkness enveloping it's way around them.

"I don't like this," Sweetie Belle choked, as the grass began to cling to her hooves when she stepped.

"Not far now," Babs Seed gulped, but with each second, it was taking them further away from their true destination. They should have been back at the house half an hour ago, but they could only see trees and trees and trees, endlessly sprayed across their pathway.

"I think we're los-"

"Don't say the 'l' word, Sweetie Belle! We're almost there," Scootaloo hissed.

"Ah remember Babs Seed sayin' something like that twenty minutes ago," Apple Bloom howled.

"Come on guys... let's just stay incredibly close to one another," Babs Seed stifled. If the crusaders weren't close before, they were now basically stuck to each other like glue. They seemed to scream at every little vine that brushed passed their hooves, and the growing tension was unbearable. They were just about to reach a bed of bright blue flowers, with petals peeling out like banana peels, when a voice resonating through the air.

"Stop young ones, I would not go there. Imagine what the flowers can do to four foals, if they can conquer a mare." The voice sent a tremor through each of their spines.

"What? Who goes there?" Babs Seed cried, positioning herself, if anything pounced.

Some bushes nearby rustled, and some bright yellow eyes glistened through the branches, until finally, a figure stepped out of the leaves. It was a pony which Babs Seed would have never imagined seeing before- she was white, with dark grey stripes littered across her body. Her hair was done up like a mohawk, and she had golden rings and neckpieces over her body. Her eyes were aqua, and had a calm expression.

"What are you? Who are you? We know how to fight," Apple Bloom called, but the creature only laughed.

"I am a zebra, my name is Zecora and sorry, to frighten you little folk. I was just worried that you would be infected by the poison joke." The zebra dipped her head apologetically.

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "Care explain this- poison joke?"

Zecora sat down. "For one, poison joke is the blue flowers. Well you see, if one touches it, it affects them in a few hours. The plant will change something about the pony as a joke. All you need to do is give the plant a small stroke."

Babs Seed nodded, "well thank you for helping us."

"Wait," Apple Bloom stopped the zebra before she could walk away. "Is it true ya know a lot about things?" Zecora nodded. "Well meh and mah friends received a message from Celestia and Luna. Could ya try and help us crack it?"

Zecora's eyes widened, before she smiled to the foals. "Well of course I will help you solve this riddle! Just tell me what it is, and I can help you get to the middle."

"Well Celestia and Luna gave us three wishes to grant... but they have to be for a certain cause," Sweetie Belle explained.

"She said: There is a balance between night and day which is called twilight. You must grant the balance your wishes for it to keep the sun to shine and the moon to glow," Scootaloo added.

Zecora hesitated, looking up at the sky as she was deep in thought, before turning to the foals. "What have you thought of so far?"

"Well... we tried waiting for it to turn to the exact time of twilight and grant our wishes, but nothing happened," Babs Seed sighed.

Zecora narrowed her eyes, "maybe you are taking the term 'twilight' too literal."

"Yeah- maybe it's not meant to be the time! Twilight can also mean uncertainty, or success," Apple Bloom cried, but Zecora still looked at the foals doubtfully.

"Or a name," the zebra murmured, so quietly, that the foals could barely hear it. "Well I have got to go. Fair well foals, like you said- the moon will glow."

"Wait! We don't get it!" Scootaloo cried, but Zecora had already disappeared, which was confusing, considering she wasn't a unicorn- unable to teleport, and she wasn't an earth pony but a zebra.

"But we don't know our way home!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Actually... Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo butted her friend, before pointing her hoof right next to them, and there was the brick house.

Sweetie Belle looked like she was ready to kick one of them, as her face turned red as a chilly, and steam puffed from her ears.


	12. Book Kingdom

• Chapter Eleven: Book Kingdom •

…

Books, books and books. Stacked on top of each other- millions of books, each a different combination of twenty-six letters put together. There were fat ones, thin ones, dusty ones and polished ones. Ones with colour splashed across the front cover, others dull- even the writing in them seemed blank. Fiction, non-fiction, every single genre. In the centre of the room, there was shockingly a life source- just sitting there. You would barely know it was alive though, as it sat still as a rock, engrossed in one book in particular. The pony was lavender-violet, with dazzling purple eyes. She had a long mane which had a fringe, which was a deep blue, with pink and purple highlights. Her Cutie Mark was a pink star, shining elegantly in the purple sky, with white beams shooting out of it, alongside five stars. The filly was a unicorn, her horn with a pink aura around it, as it levitated the book she was reading before her.

_"Nopony knows what happened to Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Rumour has it, that the tyrant ruler Queen Chrysalis has her locked away, in an icy dungeon, where the changeling queen feeds off her youth each passing day..."_ The sentence sent a tremor run down the pony's back, as she continued to read. _"Princess Celestia was forced to raise the sun, and Princess Luna was forced to raise the moon..."_ The pony hesitated, looking away from the book, "not that it's any different from what they used to do."

"Twilight Sparkle!" The voice echoed through the room, and the violet unicorn slammed her book shut with her unbelievable magic. She looked up to see a light purple dragon with green spikes. He was standing on the outskirts of her Kingdom of books. The dragon had a light-yellow underbelly, emerald-green eyes and had a concerned expression on his face. "Are you reading that history book again?"

Twilight Sparkle gave a guilty look to her left, levitating the book behind her back reticently. "No."

Spike gave a frustrated sigh, and walked up to her, before snatching the book out of her levitation, brushing the dust from its cover. "I know you are very fond of the princess antiquity, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. How long ago was it when Chrysalis stole Celestia, Luna and Cadance's reign? Four years ago. Four years of nothing happening but chaos. I am sorry Twilight, but Chrysalis and her army are incredibly strong… I doubt there is any chance above ten percent that anypony will be able to overthrow her."

Twilight peered at the ground. "I know... I just wish Equestria was like what it used to be. The books told me there was harmony! There is no harmony here, watching ponies get _killed_ each day! I can't stand this anymore!" Twilight sighed, and slumped to the ground, her hooves covering her desperate expression.

Spike glanced down at her sympathetically. "I know you miss your home back in Canterlot... But this home in Ponyville can't be too-"

"We live in a basement." Twilight grumbled.

"Bad!" Spike finished.

"We live in a basement!" Twilight Sparkle repeated. She slowly got up, her hooves slightly juddering. "I don't know about you Spike, but I have had enough! Please give me back my book, so I can research more." Twilight Sparkle attempted to clench onto the book, but Spike flayed his claws out of reach.

"No. You've been reading too much lately. Let's go outside... get some exercise. You've been cooped up in this crowded area for too long." Spike may only be a baby dragon, but he was smart.

Twilight sighed in loss. "Ok, fine."

The unicorn filly followed her assistant, as they clambered their way through the books. They eventually reached a ladder, which they climbed up, until finally they appeared inside an old hollow tree. It was empty inside, and nothing showed any sign that there was life inside. Twilight and Spike _had_ to hide down in the basement area, because there was a risk of the changelings finding out they lived there. Chrysalis had been intensely harsh on the ponies that had formerly lived in Canterlot. Ponyville was the best place Twilight and Spike could find, because it was a small town, with lesser changeling guards. They mounted across the room, until they reached a dug ditch. For extra precaution, the dragon and unicorn snuck out of the back way of the tree. Light enfolded before the two, making Twilight blink, as she waited for her purple eyes to adjust to the light. Finally her sight returned, and Twilight Sparkle trotted down the main part of the town.

"Shining Armour!" Twilight Sparkle purred, approaching a white, unicorn, stallion with a mane striped with different shades of blue. He had a medium shade of blue eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a pink star, with a dark blue shield around it with three light blue stars above. Despite his bulky-structure, he still seemed very vulnerable. His eyes were overcast, and he looked drained. He was peering down at the ground drearily, and the sound of Twilight's voice seemed to revivify his mood.

"Twilie!" He gave a thankful smile, and gave his younger sister a warm embrace.

"How's my favourite BBBFF going?" Twilight gave a worried look.

Shining Armour sighed. "Tired... didn't... receive... as much... salary." He almost drifted into a sleep, but Twilight nudged him awake. She was incredibly troubled for her brother. Like her, he had been exiled from Canterlot, and had been forced to move to Ponyville with Twilight. He had helped her carry all the books through the journey and he had helped her dig the basement for her home. He had done nothing but help and Twilight had expected there to be a catch... but there was none. Her brother was incredibly stubborn, and even though his job as a Royal Guard had been shattered, he still felt he had to defend Twilight... for her life, for she was the only family he had left. Their parents Twilight Velvet and Night Light had mysteriously disappeared as soon as Twilight had turned six. She was now ten. At the age of six was also the year in which Chrysalis had taken over Equestria. Shining Armour had dedicated his life to Twilight. He and a few other former Royal Guards had set up a watch around Ponyville. Shining Armour didn't even come into Twilight's basement during night time... how they survived the curfew? Twilight didn't know, and there were few things she didn't know.

"I'm going to go ask one of the other kind Royal Guards to fill in for you for a bit," Twilight began, and her brother instantly shot upright.

"I'm fine! There's no need for me to have time off! I have to guard! No help needed!" No matter how hard he tried to cover up his exhaustion, it still lingered in his voice, and Twilight gave a firm shake of the head.

"No you're not. I do not care if you protest, I am going to seek help so you can sleep, whether you like it or not." Twilight held her head high, as Shining Armour gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine- but only for an hour!" He reluctantly nodded, and Twilight gave a proud huff. She trotted down the street, peering at all the Royal Guards... none of them, came near to as beaten up as Shining Armour, but they still looked tired. Twilight gritted her teeth. _How am I going to find a pony to fill in for Shining Armour?_ She turned to Spike, who was jogging behind her with an uneasy expression on his face. Poor thing. Suddenly, Twilight collided with something, and she gave a shocked gasp, about to fall back, but a hoof quickly grabbed a hold of her before she went stumbling down. She peered up to her saviour, and her eyes locked with a pair of blue ones. Twilight opened her mouth, but when no words came out, she clamped it shut again. The pony gave a broad grin, and allowed her to regain her footing. Then she was able to talk. "I... I a-am... T-Twilight," she faltered. _Why in Equestria did I introduce myself? I'm on a mission here. Hello?_

The pony's smile broadened. "Flash Sentry."

By now, Twilight was able to fully examine the pony. He was a colt, with light orange fur. His mane was a medium to dark blue and he had two wings plastered over his back. The pegasi's Cutie Mark was a dark blue shield, with a yellow lightning bolt striking through the centre of it.

"A- a shield hey? S-so you're a Royal Guard?" Twilight asked, gesturing to his Cutie Mark. If she had a mirror right now, it would only take a split second that her face was redder than a tomato.

"Yes, I am new here," Flash Sentry nodded.

Twilight finally managed to snap back to normal. "Well, you see, my brother has been guarding Ponyville for ages, and he is getting really exhausted. I am getting really worried about him, and would it be ok if you could fill in for his job for a bit?" Twilight questioned.

"Of course," Flash Sentry nodded, before Twilight trotted back down the street with the colt following her. Spike was walking besides Twilight, and it wouldn't take an idiot to realise that she was acting unusual. The baby dragon was eyeing her in amusement.

"Ok, here he is... my BBBFF!" Twilight Sparkle stopped once they reached her brother, who was basically asleep, letting out an exasperated snore. "My BBBFF- isn't that right Shining Armour?" Twilight elbowed the pony in the ribs, and Shining Armour woke up in a start, instantly alert.

"What?" He jumped into an attacking position, before realising his surroundings. "I mean... yes." He peeled out of the stance.

"Flash Sentry is going to fill in for you Shining Armour," Twilight spoke slowly. Her brother glanced at the colt, before nodding.

"Alright then. Hey- you're the new pony, right?" Shining Amour raised an eyebrow, and the colt nodded, obviously recognising Shining Armour as head of all the royal guards in the area.

"Yes sir." Flash a Sentry saluted, before taking Shining Armour's place. After that, Twilight took her brother to Sugarcube Corner, and they enjoyed two delicious milkshakes made by Mr and Mrs Cake. The day was passing quickly, and Twilight and her brother were still at the café. Her brother was snoring, his head rested on the table, whilst Twilight had her head stuck in her book. Spike had gone home to dust the library off, and with each passing hour, the curfew was nearing dangerously.

Only when Twilight got a tap on the shoulder, when her senses kicked in. She looked up to see the blue earth pony, with the swirly pink mane like cupcake frosting.

"Yes Mrs Cake?" Twilight asked politely.

"The curfew is nearing, and I am getting a bit worried for you and your brother, dearie." Mrs Cake gave her a concerned glance, before trotting away to let Twilight deal with her problems.

"The _curfew_?" Twilight's voice shook, and she looked up at the bell tower outside the window. To confirm her issues, the belfry began to ring at 8:00pm. Twilight gulped. "Only half an hour to spare! Wake up Shining!" Twilight trotted up, and nudged her brother, but he was too deep in sleep, and Twilight couldn't bring herself to hit him too hard. Frustrated, she shoved her book into her saddlebag and levitated her brother up into the air. The pink aura was shaky, but stable. She trotted up to the counter of Sugarcube Corner, leaving a few bits, before trotting out of the café. The shrouding darkness enveloped through Twilight's worries, as she steadily jogged along the pathway. 8:10. Twenty minutes to spare. Twilight finally reached Flash Sentry, who was still standing guard in Shining Armour's place.

"Thank you so much," Twilight smiled, offering the colt a few bits, but he refused them.

"Keep them. I was happy just helping!" Flash Sentry smiled warmly as Twilight levitated Shining Armour to the ground. He lay snoring on the cold, hard earth.

"I am sorry BBBFF," Twilight sighed, before hesitantly summoning a bucket of water and tipping it onto her brother. The freezing cold water sent a spasm shuddering down Shining Armour's spine, and the adolescent colt hurriedly got up, in a freezing mess.

"Why... Twilight..?" He stuttered, through chattering teeth.

"I had to wake you up- it's 8:20 now," Twilight replied.

Shining Armour gaped, before butting Twilight towards her home.

"Go, now. While there's still a reasonable amount of time." He pushed her harder.

"Bye Flash Sentry!" Twilight cried, waving goodbye to the orange colt, before Shining Armour gave her one more heave.

"Go!"

Cantering back down the street, Twilight made her way to the tree. She scampered around the back way, before climbing down the ladder and into the basement. The smell of books filled her nostrils... With the freshly made paper... the smell of ink in the pages. Twilight gave a dreamy sigh.

"Twilight Sparkle! There you are! I was about to go outside and get you!" Spike ran up to her, and gave her a small hug around the leg. Twilight smiled, gently returning the hug, before trotting through her army of books, reaching the side of the room which had a few books stacked on top of each other to make the shape of a bed. On top of it, was a ratty, old blanket... it was good enough though. Twilight sighed, trotting up to her bed and nestling into the blanket. Spike lay down on a little basket beside her, making a perfect ball, as he was curled up tightly.

"Goodnight Spike," Twilight murmured, using her magic to turn off any remaining light in the room.

"Night, Twilight," he replied sleepily.

The two of them eventually fell into dreamless sleeps, yet thoughts were still plaguing Twilight's mind.

…

It was the morning now; ponies were only just waking up, but still cautiously peering out of their windows to see if it was safe to go outside. You could never risk going outside if there were changelings. First second, a changeling is walking behind you. The next you're dead. It just worked like that. Spike had come prepared for Twilight's waking, as he had hidden her book in all the stacks. Twilight Sparkle had tried to put up a cantankerous face, but secretly, she knew that Spike had done well.

Twilight Sparkle trotted up to the ladder, slowly climbing up it, with the baby dragon following her. The basement disappeared from her sights, and was replaced by a hollow tree interior. Twilight smiled, breathing in the air, as Spike came up with her.

"Just like any normal day," Twilight trotted up to the window, levitating some binoculars up and peering through the window to see everyday life going through Ponyville. Ponies were exiting their homes, and were excitedly rummaging through the village, rationing out food. "Aren't I right Spike?" Twilight spun around, and let out a gasp of shock. Her levitation spell stopped mid-air, and the binoculars went flying to the ground, breaking into fragments. Twilight's mouth was agape, as several changeling guards stood in her home. Two of them were holding onto Spike roughly, covering his mouth as he attempted squirming out of their grip. The changelings menaced forward belligerently, their dragonfly-like wings buzzing ever so slightly. Their fierce, icy-blue eyes glared at her, and their mouths were curved into sharp, sly grins.

"What are you doing?" Twilight gasped, backing away as they stepped forward again.

"You mean what are _you_ doing, little pony. A Canterlot pony like you shouldn't be living in a nice home in Ponyville, like this!" The changeling who had spoken seemed to be the lead one, as every single move he made, the others seemed to understand, as they deviously stepped forward again, inches from Twilight's nose. Spike writhed around one more time, and managed to let his mouth free from their grasp.

"Run Twilight! Run!" He roared, before blowing a light green flame at the changeling's holed legs.

"Why run, when I can teleport?" Twilight mischievously chortled.

"Get her!" The leading changeling thundered. The changelings pounced forward, grasping for Twilight, but they were too late, as all they grabbed a hold of was thin air… and each other. Twilight had teleported Spike and her out of the room, and onto the regular street of Ponyville.

"Everypony, evacuate to your homes immediately! Changelings are on the loose!" Twilight bellowed, her voice echoing through the whole town, reaching the ears of passing ponies. "Get on Spike! I feel this is going to be a long day," Twilight muttered, levitating Spike onto her back before he could say anything. He clung onto her mane, as she galloped through Ponyville, towards the bell tower. It stood tall, and grand, as Twilight teleported herself and Spike up to the top.

"You stay here, Spike, and ring the bell. Send out warnings. I doubt the changelings will find you here, and if they do, call for me, ok?" Twilight gave her dragon friend a protective nuzzle.

"Aye, aye captain!" Spike nodded obediently, before he began to robustly shake the massive bell.

Twilight teleported back down to the ground, where it was havoc. Ponies were running all over the place. Screams shrilled through the town, and the ponies didn't even stop to look where they were going. All they knew to do was run. Twilight vigorously peered around, until her eyes rested on her brother.

"Shining Armour!" She cried, dashing up, but skidded to a halt, as the changelings teleported before her again.

"Going anywhere?" They sneakily attempted to get to her, causing Twilight to back away, and trip over her own hooves.

"No! Shining Armour!" Her voice rang throughout the crowd, obviously reaching her brother, as he looked up from trying to calm down passing ponies, and his eyes rested on the changelings menacing towards his little sister. Twilight nervously crab-walked backwards.

"Twilie!" He raced forward, ignoring the barbaric town. His hooves clomped against the ground, but he was too far away. The changelings had Twilight against a wall, now and she was too exhausted to power any teleportation spell.

"Get away from me you fiends!" Twilight ferociously kicked at them, but they only sniggered.

"Wait til' we tell Chrysalis about you! You will be beheaded in the centre of Canterlot! What a show!" The changelings laughed, and one of them grasped forward for Twilight. She cowered, covering her face with her hooves, closing her eyes and waiting for the horror to begin.

"Stop! Stay away from her you nuisances! You're not even changeling guards!" Twilight could feel a whoosh of air filter around her, and heard the sound of the changelings barking. All of this was just audible above the clanging of Spike's bell. Twilight opened her eyes, to see an orange pegasi colt with a blue mane step threatening towards the seven changelings. His wings were spread out, and his blue eyes were piercing. He was in a protective stance in front of Twilight, and he showed no signs of backing down to the changeling jeopardies.

The leading one laughed. "Oh… you just wait! Soldiers- fight!" The six changelings surrounding it, swarmed around Flash Sentry, and Twilight watched, her mouth agape, before wrathfully standing beside Flash Sentry, prepared to take on half of the changeling monsters.

Flash peered at her through the corner of his eye. "You go left, I'll go right, when I say go."

"Ok," Twilight replied dutifully, scuffing the ground with her hoof aggressively.

The changelings raced forward, and were about to attack.

"Go!" Flash rocketed to the right, and Twilight Sparkle zipped the opposite direction. The changelings landed on thin ground, and whizzed around furiously.

Twilight suddenly felt a pain slashing down her side, and she turned to see one of the changelings had given her a side attack. Twilight gritted her teeth, and rotated around, racing forward, and thumping the changeling over, seizing on it and pinning it to the ground. Activating her horn, Twilight sent a wave of magic scourging around the changeling and making a force pushing the creature together and slowly crushing it. It let out a bellow of shock, and teleported out of the aura quickly, battered incredibly. The creature screeched, and pounced back to Twilight, but its angling was messy, and it went flailing passed, her, just skimming her ear.

"Go! _Now_!" Twilight hissed, before vying forward, and with one kick of her back legs, sent the creature flying into oblivion. Twilight then twisted around, to see Flash Sentry again.

"Ok, what now?" she asked, but he only gave a devious grin, and pounced at her fast as lightning. "Oh great! Forgot you changelings can disguise yourselves," Twilight muttered, before thrusting him off her and flipping back onto her hooves. She battled forward, and used her magic to zip around the Flash Sentry replica, and change him back to a changeling. The creature gave a dizzy shake of the head, but this little fallout was too long, as Twilight pounced forward for her next attack. The insect-like creature squawked in shock, and latched onto her with its needle-sharp teeth. Twilight let out a curse of pain, before shaking her leg, to and fro before she flung the brute off her. She wasn't done with this attack yet however, as the changeling regained its footing and began racing forwards to her. Twilight waited until the last second when it had begun its pounce, and she teleported behind it, sending it slamming into a wall she was standing in front of, ever so conveniently. The creature gave a nasty screech, half in anger, half in embarrassment before scampering off. Twilight spun around, bumping into the real Flash Sentry, and blushing slightly.

"We really need to stop bumping into each other," he smirked. Twilight grinned before nodding.

"Now let's kick some changeling's butt!" Both Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle had already defeated two changelings each, which meant there was two left- not including the leader. Working as a team, side by side, the two ponies mirrored each other's moves as they sent blows after blows at the two remaining changelings. One of them managed to break free from their storm of blows, and pounced onto Flash Sentry, grabbing a hold of one of his wings, and began to pull it ravenously.

"Stay away from him!" Twilight spat, lunging forward and tearing at the changeling. She gave it a nasty knock on the head, forcing it to let go of Flash's wing, not a feather out of place. Having the changeling in her grip, Twilight began sending magic waves at the beaten-up insect, and the creature flailed around, attempting to leap out of her magic, but it was no use, as the pink aura tore into it. Suddenly, Twilight felt weight on her side, and she spun around fiercely, to see the second changeling had sprung onto her.

"No way!" Flash Sentry snarled, grabbing one of the changeling's legs, and heaving it off of Twilight.

"Thanks," she smiled. Flash Sentry shrugged in return, as he turned to the changeling who had just attempted to hurt Twilight. Twilight Sparkle took a step forward, towards the changeling she had been dealing with. Her purple eyes pierced into its soul until it gave a frightened squeal, lunging out of her magic and pelting out of the area. At roughly the same time, Flash had sent the changeling he was dealing with away.

"Good job," Twilight panted to the orange colt.

He nodded, "you too. I never knew you would be this good at fighting. You were brilliant out there!"

Twilight blushed, "you weren't too bad yourself!"

"Enough with the fluffy stuff, there is still me to deal with!" The seventh changeling, which was the leader menaced forward. Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry glanced at it, before grinning.

Changelings were one of the creatures which were used to others trembling in fear at them, and found it offensive if another didn't find them frightening.

"How dare you! I am going to make sure Chrysalis hangs you two in the centre of Canterlot for a year! I'll make sure you never get buried, and you will both get tortured before you die! How come you are not afraid?" The jet-black creature hissed, its voice rasped slightly… almost like a snake.

"Because my brother is behind you," Twilight Sparkle retorted, a smug grin enfolded on her face.

"What?" The creature spun around in surprise, and came nose to nose with Shining Armour who towered over it. Shining Armour's mouth curved into a cunning grin.

"Hello." There was not much more to say about what happened after that. The victory had only seemed to last for a matter of seconds, until Twilight began to look up to the sky sorrowfully.

"This is my entire fault."

"What do you mean it's your fault? It could have happened to anypony!" Shining Armour glanced down at his sister perplexedly.

Twilight looked down now, the ground laden with blood. "Yesterday they must have seen me go into my home. I usually sneak into it and try not to draw attention to myself. Yesterday I just clambered into it like I didn't have a care in Equestria!" Twilight sobbed, looking down at the ground, and Shining Armour pulled the crying filly into a hug.

"It's okay. It's alright."

Flash Sentry watched the two siblings worriedly.

"It's not though- now they know where I live, and we will probably have to move to some town else." Twilight peered at the ground. "And it's all thanks to me."

…

Not much more events had happened that night. Twilight had brought Spike back down from the bell tower, and they had begun to organise the books. Where they were moving, Twilight did not know. Shining Armour had thanked Flash Sentry, and everypony else had returned from hiding in their homes and came out into the village once more to enjoy the rest of the day. With each step, Twilight had tears welling in her eyes. She didn't know where to go… she might as well be homeless. But at least she had ponies that cared about her. Her brother, Spike and maybe Flash Sentry as well.


	13. Kin Conflict

• Chapter Twelve: Kin Conflict •

…

Twilight Sparkle finished dusting the room, and gave a satisfied snort. She eyed the low basement for the last time, before climbing up the stairs and encountering Spike, who was holding all her books. His legs were shaking, and he was running all over the place, to ensure that the books at the top of the stack didn't topple off.

Twilight giggled, using her levitation spell to send a pink aura around the books, and take them off Spike. "You've been working too hard- let me carry these."

Spike gave her a thankful nod, before they exited the tree. Shining Armour was waiting outside for them, and he took half the books off Twilight with his magic.

"Where do we go now?" Twilight gave a miserable sigh.

"Where our hooves take us," Shining Armour nodded. The two ponies and the little dragon began to trudge away, when there was the sound of wings above. They didn't pay too much attention at first, figuring it was a bird or the everyday pegasi, but the pony descended before them.

"Flash Sentry? Any trouble?" Shining Armour gave the colt a concerned glance.

The orange pegasi saluted, and avoided Twilight's brothers gaze. "No sir. But... uh..." Flash Sentry peeled out of his Royal Guard stance, and addressed them as any regular pony would. "Can I come with you?"

"Yes! Can he, my favourite BBBFF?" Twilight gave Shining Armour puppy-dog eyes, but her brother seemed reluctant.

"And why is it you want to come?" Shining Armour narrowed his eyes, and Flash Sentry scuffled on his hooves.

"I was there to fight the changelings as well, so they will probably recognise me as part of your group too."

Twilight was still giving her brother the pleading look. Shining Armour raised an eyebrow to Flash Sentry, giving him the look as if there was more to the pegasi wanting to come than colt had mentioned. There was a few more awkward moments after that. Flash Sentry was glancing to the side, while Shining Armour's eyes still blazed down on him. Twilight stopped giving her puppy-dog eyes, and Spike gave them the look as if he was saying: _'what in Equestria is going on?'_

Finally Shining Armour nodded slowly. "Fine, you can come- but you need to help us carry some of the books." Using his magic, Shining Armour took Twilight's books off her, and grouped them together as one with the books he had been carrying. Then he split them into quarters, giving one stack to Twilight, one to Spike, one to Flash Sentry and of course, one to himself.

"Ok... this has been awkward... let's go now!" Twilight gave Flash Sentry a brief smile, before being butted by Shining Armour, who was making sure that Twilight and Flash Sentry stood on opposite sides of the group. As they trudged along, Twilight began to get bored, and slowed down until the group were trudging in front of her. Then she trotted up next to Flash.

"Hi." Twilight chirped.

"Hey." Flash Sentry nodded to her.

"So... do you enjoy being part of the Royal Guard?"

Flash Sentry opened his mouth to speak, but Shining Armour stopped them. "Hey- look! A café! Why don't we go there?"

"Let's." Twilight replied coldly, giving her brother a stern look.

Once they had entered the small café, Shining Armour made sure that his sister and Flash were sitting on opposite sides again. He couldn't stop their talking though, as they sipped their milkshakes.

"Excuse me for a moment," Twilight murmured. She got up from the table, and trudged across the café towards the bathroom. She was still depressed about having to leave Ponyville. Of course the small town was no match for her old home in Canterlot, but it was still her home. By the time she got to her knew home, which she had no idea where was, she would be sick of travelling. Life was unfair. As Twilight Sparkle passed the counter, she approached the bulletin board. She scanned through all the fliers on it, each added a splash of colour to the wall. As she skimmed through them, none of them seemed to catch her attention, until her eyes landed on the one which looked like it had been put up the most recently. The writing on it was big and bold yet it was in a fancy font, which blended well with the golden paper. It read:_ 'Magic Competition for the most Talented Unicorns.'_ This caught Twilight's eyes, and her jaw dropped so low, it hit the floor. Twilight no longer felt the need to go to the toilet, and she used her magic to rip the poster off the board and trot back to her table.

"Look at this guys!" Twilight squeaked, dropping the flier right at Shining Armour.

Her brother picked it up, and scanned the text, before looking at Twilight. "And let me guess- you want to enter?" His voice sounded bland- not a single dab of hope in it, but Twilight kept up her determined display.

"Well duh! I think I actually might stand a chance in this- you know I'm good at magic, brother! Just look at my Cutie Mark! All I need to do is study a tiny bit more, and then I will be ready! Please let me enter, please?" Twilight Sparkle leaned towards her brother ecstatically, waiting for his answer. She one wished for one word, and the word she was not going to let be 'no.'

"No." Shining Armour shook his head.

"But Shining! You know I can do this! Spike and Flash Sentry seem to believe in me... why can't you?" Twilight looked at the ground, hoping that this display will make her brother feel bad. She gestured towards Spike and Flash Sentry, who were both sulking behind her.

"Don't play that card on me Twilight! You already know that I don't like Flash Sentry, and Spike is just an assistant- he has no authority to speak up." Shining Armour oppressively rose his head to the sky.

"I'm right here, you know?" Spike muttered, and Shining Armour gave him an icy look.

"But... I just really want to do this! This will be the second biggest thing I have done in my life- the first one was when I had the audition for getting into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and I got Spike. What do both of these have in common? They're both to do with magic! Please Shining Armour! Please let me enter?" Twilight narrowed her eyes at her brother, seeking his defeat.

"No!" Shining Armour declared stubbornly.

"Fine then. I don't need you making decisions for me anymore. You may be older, but you are still a pain in the backside! I am going to enter the competition whether you like it or not!" Twilight spat in resentment.

"Fine. And I will go finding a new place to live whether you like it or not." Shining Armour glared at his baby sister, and she glared back at him. Their eyes were full of anathema, as the two siblings bore down on each other spitefully.

"Come on Flash Sentry. Let's go," Twilight muttered, before trotting away. The orange colt gave Shining Armour an apologetic glance, before following Twilight.

"I was trying to protect her from him," Shining Armour muttered.

"Wait for me," Spike called, about to jog after them, when Shining Armour lifted him up with his magic and put the baby dragon on his back.

"Nope. You're coming with me." Shining Armour levitated the books into the air, as he trotted outside of the café, Spike clinging nervously to his back.

…

"I'm... sorry about the rivalry between you and your brother," Flash Sentry murmured, as the colt and filly trotted down the street in Ponyville.

"It's fine. You did nothing wrong. I'm just glad I have somepony supporting me in this competition!" She smiled at the Royal Guard. They continued to trot down the street, until finally they reached a park. Twilight sat down on one of the benches, and read through one of the books, in which she had snatched from the pile before exiting the café. Flash Sentry was lying on the grass below her, laying in his back and enjoying the warm beams of the sun tickling his belly. As the day passed, Twilight had read roughly through the book and she understood a lot of the spells from it. She needed to be as prepared as possible for this magic competition, which was conveniently being held in Ponyville. The competition was being hosted by a pony named Wonder, and the prize was a visit to the Canterlot Archives- which was only the place which held the most ancient and amazing spells. Twilight Sparkle had always dreamed of going there... reading through all the amazing scrolls, and learning new and mythical things. The opportunity was just too priceless to let go. Just a visit there, cost a lot of bits. After Twilight had read, she began to practice different spells, such as turning apples into oranges, and creating simple illusions. She used her magic to create a small breeze, which wafted over the ground, and she used her magic to make a small lullaby sound. She practiced her teleporting skills and even managed to get herself to hover above the earth. Twilight was a thaumaturge- and a brilliant one too.

"No doubt that if you keep practising like this, you will win the contest for sure!" Flash Sentry smiled effulgently at the filly, as she used her magic to create a blinding light.

The evening was nearing, as Luna's moon began to peek over the horizon. Celestia's sun was lowering at the same time, ready to go to sleep. Twilight Sparkle nestled besides Flash Sentry on the grass in the park, as they both watched the beautiful sunset.

"This has been a good day, despite the earlier conflict," Twilight murmured dreamily. She gazed as Luna's stars began to twinkle ever so softly as she rested her head on Flash Sentry's shoulder.

"Yes- I have had an amazing day- and it is all thanks to you. I can't believe I didn't know you before yesterday." Flash Sentry murmured, making Twilight blush ever so slightly.

"Same here. I would live yesterday a million times- with all the fighting and that- just to meet you," Twilight purred.

Flash Sentry gasped, and gazed down at Twilight, meeting her eyes. "You would?"

"Of course!" Twilight replied.

Neither of them really had anywhere to live, but that was the least of their worries. They were appeased enough to fall asleep next to each other, below the glinting stars and the luminescent moon.

…

A few days passed, as Twilight practised. Flash Sentry even managed to help- even though he wasn't a unicorn, but a pegasi. Finally, the day of the competition was up, and Twilight was growing more and more nervous as unicorns gathered in the area of the competition. Each of them looked reasonably confident, and prepared for the upcoming competition. A stage had been set up, in which an indigo, unicorn mare with a tawny mane stood.

"Welcome fillies and gentlecolts! I am Wonder; the host of this competition, and I am most pleased to see so many ponies gathered here today! Please, come over to this area so I can sign you up!" Wonder trotted off the stage, with a line of unicorns following her towards the table. Twilight followed, but was still unsure. Most of these unicorns were adults- barely any younger ones attended. Twilight quickly got into the growing line, and she was behind a pony who looked about her age. The filly was a normal shade of blue, with a lighter blue mane. She had purple eyes, and the cutie mark of a blue aura of magic and a wand with a star at the end.

Twilight poked her back, and the pony spun around, narrowing her eyes at Twilight. "What is it?"

"I am so nervous... and most of these ponies are all adults. There are barely any fillies like us! I am Twilight! What is your name?" Twilight smiled at the pony, offering a hoof to shake, but the pony only shook her head.

"I can't believe you don't know who The Great and Powerful Trixie is!" The blue pony narrowed her eyes, as Twilight stuttered for words.

"Should I know you?"

"Why of course! The Great and Powerful Trixie is only the most powerful pony in all of Equestria! Nopony comes close!" The blue unicorn raised her head to the sky prissily.

Twilight Sparkle raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

The blue unicorn swung around, back to the line, as Twilight muttered under her breathe. She knew she wasn't going to like this pony. Finally, Twilight reached the front of the line.

"Name?" Wonder smiled down at Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle," Twilight replied.

"Ok! You are number thirty-two. Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Twilight replied, as she received a badge with her number on it. She quickly stuck the sticker on her, and trotted up to a second line. Unfortunately, she had to line behind Trixie, who was number thirty-one. After a few minutes, all the ponies had signed up, and Wonder was before them again.

"Remember ponies- this is not only a competition, but it is also a test. We need to see your display- show us your most finest and impressive skills. Only the most smartest ponies can win this, and I will give each of you a score out of one hundred! Number one, you're up!"

…

A few days had passed for the baby dragon and the white unicorn colt too. At this rate, they would reach Las Pegasus in a matter of hours. Spike had nervously sat on Shining Armour's back the whole time, only daring to get off when it was time to settle for the night. Neither of them had said a word the whole time. Spike was just waiting for Shining Armour's anger to die down as he trudged ahead.

Finally, Shining Armour seemed to be walking calmly, and Spike dared to utter a few words.

"Don't you think you were being a bit harsh?" Spike stated. The baby dragon felt Shining Armour tense, and the pony stopped from his walk.

"I was just being a good brother." Shining Armour disclaimed, about to continue his walk, when Spike spoke again.

"No- you were being overprotective." Spike gulped, as Shining Armour stood still for a moment.

"Get off my back." Shining Armour turned around and looked at Spike.

The baby dragon sighed, before clambering off the pony. Spike half-expected Shining Armour to bolt away, and leave him behind, but instead, Shining Armour sat down on his rump, facing the dragon.

"Tell me everything I did wrong." Shining Armour looked at Spike, and Spike couldn't tell what he would be thinking right now.

"But-"

"Tell me. I want to know." There was seriousness in Shining Armour's voice, and Spike knew that he could not disobey the order.

"Well, first of all, Twilight likes Flash Sentry. You knew that, and instead of encouraging them, you tried to separate them." Spike narrowed his eyes as Shining Armour faltered.

"But I can't let Twilight be friends with Flash Sentry! For one, he's a _colt_! I cannot let Twilight have a coltfriend before I have one... I mean, before I have a marefriend!' Shining Armour cried.

"Name how much friends Twilight has. We don't count." Spike raised an eyebrow, as Shining Armour stuttered.

"She has... she was... friends... last Thursday she went... there was this one pony... I give up." Shining Armour sighed in defeat.

"We need to encourage her to make new friends, even if the pony's gender isn't the same as her own," Spike mused. "And aren't you grateful that out of all colts it was Flash, instead of some creepy stallion, or a colt who was just using her? Flash Sentry is responsible. He can be trusted."

Shining Armour sighed. "I guess you're right... what else am I wrong about?"

"Not letting her compete in the competition." Spike didn't even pause when he said that. "Anyway, why _didn't_ you let her?"

"Well there is a series of reasons why I disagreed. For one, it was being held in Ponyville. We are trying to _flee_ from Ponyville, and then she decides to just go ahead and compete in a competition there. I was also worried that she would get all upset if she lost. I remember when she was no more than a foal, she lost at a game of knots and crosses, and she went insane. Literally." Shining Armour dazed.

"You need to learn to be a good winner and a good loser. She really wanted this competition, and you took it away from her. There are few things she asks for, and when she does ask for something, you need to encourage it. And then, what if she _does_ win? It will mean so much to her! This is an opportunity of a lifetime, and you need to encourage it." Spike nodded, and a Shining Armour gave a sigh of defeat.

"Did I do anything else wrong?"

"Well... you stormed off. That's what you did wrong." Spike conveyed.

"Why?" Shining Armour sounded like a little foal asking for answers from their parents.

"Twilight is only one small little filly. Equestria is one huge place. You are her only family, and she needs your protection, guidance and company. You have left her in one town to fend for herself, _with_ a colt you were unsure about. She is entering a competition, without your support, and only one pony to cheer for her. She may have been a thorn in your hoof, but she is your baby sister, and she needs you Shining! She needs her BBBFF!" Spike eyed Shining Armour, as his eyes blurred.

"What have I done?" Shining Armour murmured in disbelief, before levitating Spike onto his back, and galloping back towards Ponyville, which was miles away. "I'm coming Twilight Sparkle!"

…

Twilight Sparkle would be lying if she said that the acts she had seen weren't impressive. The unicorns before her were just overflowing with potential, and Twilight felt immensely threatened by it. Number twenty-four was currently up, performing her act. She was doing a simple, yet elegant display, as she managed to summon a few snowflakes. They wafted down to the floor, before melting. Once they had all melted, the pony levitated the water into the air and put it into a glass. The pony explained that the water was completely pure, and handed it to Wonder. All the performances continued, until finally it reached Trixie, the pony who stood in front of Twilight.

"Good luck!" Twilight murmured to the unicorn.

"Ew. The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need the luck of a lowly unicorn like you!" Trixie huffed, before stepping onto the stage. Twilight Sparkle narrowed her eyes. She was really disliking this pony now.

"Now let's see if she really is the most powerful unicorn in Equestria," Twilight murmured, peering at the performance.

"Behold, the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The blue unicorn reared up on her back legs, whilst summoning lots of fireworks. They exploded in the sky, colour showering out, in dazzling light. "The Great and Powerful Trixie shall now demonstrate some of her finest displays! Prepare to be impressed!"

Twilight watched as the blue unicorn summoned a rainbow above herself, before she drained all the colour out. Using the liquid, she moulded it into fine ropes. She made the sound of snake-taming music, as the ropes swayed from side to side, as if they were actually serpents. Trixie brought the ropes together, twisting them around until they created one long lasso. Trixie swooped the lasso into the sky, and it hooked onto a feather which was wafting down at the time.

"Hmm..." Trixie mumbled, before changing the rope back into the liquid of rainbow, and dipped the feather into the liquid. Finally, she used the feather as a quill, as she levitated it into the sky, and wrote rainbow writing in the air: _The Great and Powerful Trixie._

Twilight was impressed. She was incredibly impressed.

"That was an interesting display. Is there anything you have done in the past which could also be impressing?" Wonder questioned.

Trixie held her head high, before summoning an illusion before her. "Why of course! When the ursa majors attacked Hoofington, The Great and Powerful Trixie saved the ponies!"

Wonder raised an eyebrow. "Have you got any proof to show us that this event happened?"

"Hasn't The Great and Powerful Trixie's magic display showed you enough?" The blue unicorn had a smug expression on her face, as Wonder sighed, and wrote in her score.

"Ninety-five. Best so far." Wonder instructed Trixie to leave the stage, and the unicorn tottered off.

"Ok! Number thirty-two! We have a Twilight Sparkle! Please enter the stage Twilight Sparkle!"

_Oh no! It's my go now!_ Twilight gulped, putting up a smile, before trotted onto the stage. There was a few rows of ponies watching the performances, and Twilight's eyes met a pair of blue ones. _'Good luck!'_ Flash Sentry mouthed, and Twilight nodded.

Twilight gulped, standing in the middle of the stage, before her horn lit up. The bright yellow light was blinding, as it sent rays of light filtering across the stage. Then Twilight coloured the light to many, different, neon, colours as she twirled it around in the sky. Once the light had died down, Twilight summoned a rock, and turned it into a hat. She levitated it across the stage, and onto the ground, far away from her. Then Twilight Sparkle teleported underneath the hat, and it shot up above her head. Zigzagging her way across the stage, Twilight Sparkle used her magic to create a soft breeze. It blew the hat off her, and Twilight Sparkle changed the hat back into a rock. The rock went flying down to the ground, but just before it hit it, Twilight summoned a trampoline, and the rock went bouncing up. Getting rid of the trampoline, Twilight Sparkle stood right under from where the rock was falling. She gulped, as it fell inches above her. Right before it hit her, she turned it into the hat again, and it landed delicately on her head.

"I need a volunteer- how about Trixie?" Twilight didn't even wait for the pony to answer, as she teleported the blue unicorn before her. Then, with a burst of magic, she summoned a moustache onto her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Trixie spat.

"Here, have a hat!" Twilight levitated the hat from her head, and maximised its side, putting it over Trixie's whole body and scooping her up. Finally, Twilight sent a bolt of confetti, flying out of the hat, alongside Trixie, who was angrily flailing around. The hat changed into a trampoline, as Trixie toppled down. She landed on the trampoline, and went hurtling up, before Twilight teleported her back down, and used her magic to remove Trixie's moustache.

"Ta da!" Twilight grinned, teleporting the complaining Trixie off of the stage.

The audience was silent for a moment, until they all broke into an applause.

"Wow! That was incredible! Now Twilight- is there anything you have done in the past with magic, which you could tell us?" Wonder questioned.

"Well... when I was younger I hatched a baby dragon from an egg..." Twilight began.

Wonder's eyes widened in an unreadable interest. "Is the dragon friendly?"

"Why of course! In fact, Spike is my assistant," Twilight replied.

"Can you show him to us... just to prove this has happened?" Wonder's eyes were wide.

Twilight stuttered. "Well... I..."

"Yes." The voice shouted across, and a white unicorn stepped forward in the audience.

"Shining Armour!" Twilight cried in glee, racing off the stage and hugging her brother. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Now let's show the audience Spike," Shining Armour murmured back, teleporting the baby dragon off of his back.

"What's happening Twilight?" Spike questioned.

"Just come," Twilight replied, hopping onto stage alongside Spike. "This is the dragon which I hatched," Twilight explained.

Wonder's eyes glimmered. "This is incredible. I rank this pony..." She scribbled a number down onto a piece of paper, before holding it up. "One hundred! No need to see anymore competitors! I have made my decision!"

The remaining ponies in the line protested.

"This isn't fair!"

"I want a go!"

"I could do better!"

"_Quiet_!" Wonder roared, silencing everypony. "I as your ruler will not tolerate with this!"

Twilight could not believe what happened next. A green flame enveloped down Wonder's body, until finally she changed into the last pony Twilight would want to see.

"Queen Chrysalis." Twilight snarled. "You took our older princesses! You rule Equestria in tyranny! How _dare_ you come here and threaten the citizens of Ponyville!"

"Twilight! _Shh_! She is the most powerful one here... she could kill us in a matter of seconds," Shining Armour whispered.

There was the rustle of feathers, and Flash Sentry descended next to Twilight Sparkle protectively. "If you hurt one hair on her head, you'll have to go through with me!"

Queen Chrysalis laughed mockingly. "It's not just her I want! I want the dragon too!" She turned her green gaze to the baby dragon icily. Shining Armour and Flash Sentry stepped forward, defending Twilight Sparkle and Spike. The rest of Ponyville was mayhem. Ponies were screaming, and galloping as far away from the area as possible. The only ones who seemed to be standing still, were Shining Armour, Flash Sentry, Spike and Twilight Sparkle.

"Why are you here?" Shining Armour hollered. A storm of clouds began to gather a above Chrysalis, spewing out lightning and rain. The clouds plummeted down, until they encased the four ponies into a thundery cage. Spike wailed, running towards the haze, but jolted back, as a slice of lightning zapped out. Chrysalis gave a proud laugh, admiring, her hooves, before turning to the ponies, her blazing green eyes ripping over them. Then she sang.

_"Oh, ponies you act so confused._

_So oblivious to my rule._

_What you don't know is I've been bemused,_

_With the puzzle of them all!_

_"One is as competitive as a race with not one lack."_

_"Two is as determined as a needle in a haystack."_

_"Three is as beautiful as a top model created gown."_

_"Four is as hilarious as a flawed, clumsy clown."_

_"Five is as intelligent as one hundred percent."_

_"Six is a dragon but is so friendly would not make a dent."_

_You see ponies, I've found the first four!_

_Each and every one._

_But the two I need for galore!_

_Twilight and Spike are the last then I'm done!_

_Cinderainbow, Red Applehood, Raripunzel and Pinkarial_

_I need two more blocks to this stack!_

_I need them before I growl!_

_I will get my true beauty back!"_

Twilight gulped, and peered up at Chrysalis, and sung her own solo to the song.

_"You'll get your true beauty back?_

_So this is all about your reflection?_

_You've destroyed these ponies lives with one smack,_

_No doubt, you face dejection!"_

Chrysalis glared down at the pony.

_"These 5.5 also serve another trait,_

_They take down my thrown!_

_My changeling's don't deserve this fate!_

_We have to keep on ruling, it is all we've ever known!"_

She menaced forwards to the ponies.

"You're a monster Chrysalis! Haven't you forgotten that Celestia, Luna and Cadance were overthrown too... how can you say the changelings don't deserve this fate when you've done the same thing to the ponies?" Twilight yowled.

Chrysalis laughed. "At least us changelings are courteous, and we actually let the ponies live in Equestria with us!"

"The only reason we didn't let changelings live with us, is because you are all tyrants!" Shining Armour spat.

Chrysalis giggled. "Enough chitchat. Time to send Twilight and Spike to where they _truly_ belong!" Her magic zipped around Twilight, until it opened up a portal.

_"Twilight Sparkle, you have been so full of potential._

_But in the future, you dare threaten Queen Chrysalis- me!_

_Your name is now Twilaura, your life is parallel_

_You will not see light again; I'm changing your destiny!"_

Twilight Sparkle could no longer feel the ground with her hooves, as she was lifted up into the air, and went plummeting into the portal. Quickly thinking, she powered up her horn, and teleported out of it, attempting to run away, but the force pulling her in had grown stronger.

"No Twilight!" Flash Sentry cried, spreading out his wings, and zipping forward. He grabbed ahold of Twilight's hoof, as they went pummelling into the portal, and the two's purple and blue eyes met, for the last time. The wind in the portal ripped the two apart, and all Twilight could hear was the sound of Flash screaming out her name, and the sound of a gust of wind ripping so hard, it felt like it would tear her ears off.

"And as for Spike," Chrysalis purred, swirling a portal into shape. Shining Armour was prepared however, as he grabbed ahold of Spike, and went galloping towards the lightning cage surrounding them. With one mighty leap, he leapt out of the circle, and went galloping down the road, the dragon still in his jowls.

"No! Back here this instant!" Chrysalis let out a furious shriek, and gave chase. Her hooves clunk against the ground, as she went sprinting after them. Shining Armour was fast, but Chryalis was faster. She gave one mighty leap, and pinned Shining Armour to the ground, alongside Spike.

_"Spike, you're life has been as pure as rain water_

_But in the future, you dare threaten Queen Chrysalis- me!_

_Your name is now Jaspike, your life is parallel_

_You will not see light again; I'm changing your destiny!"_

Roaring in frustration, she swirled the portal again, this time, physically pushing Spike into it. Shining Armour jumped in after him, like she had expected. Finally, she peeled the portal down, and started laughing.

"I did it!" She began crying as well. "I did it!" She then collapsed to the ground. "I... did... it..!" She didn't say anything after that.


	14. Granted Curse

• Chapter Thirteen: Granted Curse •

…

Chrysalis regained her composure, eyeing the town around her. Everything was an unsettling and eery silence, as leaves and twigs rustled in a spectral wind. The Changeling Queen sighed. "Too much exhilaration for me. Now what to do... oh yes! I must guide Twilaura... I don't want to do that though! I have been struggling for too long." Chrysalis narrowed her eyes. "Instead I shall curse her."

…

Babs Seed raced down the slope, overexcited for what was happening. "Cute Mark Crusaders! Urgent meeting! Gather now!" Her voice resonated across the land, as she galloped down hills and hills, leading down to her home. Sweetie Belle was first to hear her, as the white unicorn cantered outside.

"Girls! Babs Seed is calling us!" Eventually, the two other ponies trotted out of the brick house in confusion.

"What is it Babs?" Apple Bloom questioned, sitting down on the grass next to Scootaloo. Babs Seed finally reached the home, and panted for a bit, before she began to explain the great news.

"I think I know how we solve the puzzle for the wishes! Zecora told us that twilight could be a name... look at this!" Babs Seed hoofed a small piece of paper to the three fellow Crusaders.

Scootaloo read it out aloud. "You are invited to Princess Twilaura's ceremony. Held in The Castle of The Two Sisters, on Tuesday at twilight..."

"It's Tuesday today!" Apple Bloom cried.

"Where did you find this?" Scootaloo looked up from the card.

"It was given to me... by the mail pony- that Derpy one!" Babs Seed cried.

The four Crusaders let out cheers of excitement.

"But wait- how do we know that this is actually true? Ah mean- it could just be some random princess's birthday, which has nothin' to do with our riddle?" Apple Bloom asked, in doubt. Suddenly, Sweetie Belle's horn lit up, sending a green aura sailing around the card, and swapping and adding letters to the name Twilaura.

"What are you doing Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked in shock.

"I don't know! I am not controlling this! Unicorn magic has it's reasons... when it means something, it will do whatever it takes to give you a clear message!" Sweetie Belle yelled back in shock, writhing around, trying to stop her horn. Eventually, she was done, and the card lay before them. The name Twilaura was gone and it was replaced with the name Twilight.

"It's an omen! We have to go there," Babs Seed concluded.

"Princess _Twilight_! Let's go straight away!" Scootaloo declared. The four fillies triumphantly skipped down the path, towards the Castle of the Two Sisters, which they knew by heart was located in the dreaded Everfree Forest.

…

Twilight Sparkle's eyes shot open, as she peered around to examine her surroundings. She was on a queen-sized bed, with a vail over the top of it. The room smelt like fresh-flowers, and the bed was the comfiest thing Twilight had ever felt. The unicorn slowly lifted the sheets off of her, and crawled across the blankets until she could properly examine her surroundings. The room was massive, quite spacious indeed. The walls were beautifully hoof-painted with delicate flowers. There was a door on one side, made of expensive timber. On the other side was a broad window. Twilight nervously lifted the bed's vail over her head, and ever so lightly trod across the fluffy carpet, which seemed to melt under her hooves at each step. Twilight finally reached the window, and peered through it, to see a beautiful horizon, with trees. The nature coiled up with vines, and a deep-blue river ran through it, fresh and luscious water. Twilight Sparkle gaped at the beautiful sight, as treetops peeked underneath the mansion she was in. The door suddenly slid open, making Twilight Sparkle jump. She spun around, to see a small cream pony, with a short blue mane, and shy teal eyes.

"Your majesty, Princess Twilaura." The small pony crouched low to the ground, making Twilight's eyes widen.

"_Princess_? _Twilaura_?" Twilight Sparkle uttered, but the pony quickly hurried up to her, dragging a small dress behind her back.

"I hope I got your measures right! Does this dress come to your likings?" The small pony questioned. She bent over her back, taking the dress and holding it before Twilight.

Twilight examined her dress, which was a bright purple. It had silk lining the edges, with small stars dangling from the edges, and spattered across the sides. It was threaded with a deep blue, which seemed to shine in the sunlight.

"It's the most beautiful dress I have ever seen," Twilight stuttered, awestruck. "And this is for _me_?"

The pony giggled slightly. "Of course, your highness. I will go now, while you get changed for the ceremony. I'll make sure the maids make your bed while you're gone." The pony quickly scampered across the room, to Twilight's shock. Once she was gone, Twilight gave a confused look to the roof.

"Maids?" Letting the word slide, Twilight quickly slipped the dress on, and admired herself through a mirror set up on one side of the room. Twilight barely recognised herself. The reflection looked like one of those ponies in advertisements for fashion products. Perfect, not one single flaw. Sighing, Twilight shuffled to the door where the pony had disappeared through, and creaked it open, ever so slightly. Twilight peered through the crack, to see a glossy hallway, with a beautiful pink carpet running through the centre of it. On the walls, were amazing paintings and banners, each lined with a golden frame. Twilight gulped, before stepping out of the room, and tiptoeing down the hall. All of this confusion had gotten to her- it had bombarded her mind- preventing her from thinking about what life was like before she woke up to royalty.

"Princess Twilaura!" A voice suddenly sounded behind her, and Twilight whipped around, to see a Royal Guard standing there. "I am sorry that we left you waiting. Let us guide you to the throne room this instant." Two other Royal Guards flanked the one that had spoken.

"Royal Guards... Royal Guards! What happened to Flash Sentry and Shining Armour?" Twilight cried in shock, as the guards began to strut around her, leading her to her destination.

"Flash Sentry? Shining Armour? We know not of these ponies, we apologise," one of the Royal Guards gruffly replied.

For a few moments, they were just walking in silence, until Twilight asked again. "Who was the pony who made this beautiful dress?"

"Coco Pommel, our finest designer in all of Equestria."

Twilight sighed. It was as if all the royal guards were just one pony. Finally, they reached a massive door, and two of the Royal Guards marched forward, opening the doors with their unicorn magic. Twilight stepped forward into the room. It was wide, and two ponies stood at the end of it. Both of them were unicorn... and both reminded Twilight of two ponies... it was impossible, was it? No they couldn't be... they passed away four years ago...

"Mum? Dad?" Twilight spoke, her voice echoing across the room, reaching the ears of the ponies all the way across.

The female one turned around, a grey-white mare, with a purple and pure white mane. She had light blue eyes, and three stars as a Cutie Mark.

"Twilaura! How is my little filly doing?" Twilight Velvet's voice ricocheted back across the room to Twilight Sparkle, who let out a squeal of delight, cantering forward.

"Mum!" She leapt into the pony's arms, crying softly. "I've missed you so much!"

Twilight Velvet giggled. "Yes, a few hours is _far_ too long!"

Twilight Sparkle released herself, and glanced at her mum. "No- you weren't gone for a few _hours_! I have thought that you and dad were dead for the past four years!"

Twilight Velvet gave a confused glance. "Whatever brought that thought up? We've been here all along Twilaura- you must have had a dream or something."

"Where's my hug?" Twilight Sparkle spun around to see a dark blue stallion with a darker blue mane. He had yellow-green eyes, and a tiny moon shaped like a banana next to another larger one as his Cutie Mark.

"Dad!" Twilight Sparkle cried, jumping into Night Light's hooves. "I've missed you too! Where have you both been all this time?" Twilight Sparkle finally let go off her dad, and glanced at her two parents.

"We've been preparing for your ceremony of course!" Twilight Velvet smiled.

"My... ceremony?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

"Of course Twilaura! You only recently turned ten, and we are now having a ceremony for it... Everypony is welcome, we even invited four enchantresses to grant you wishes! Isn't that exciting?" Night Light beamed down at his daughter.

Twilight Sparkle slowly nodded, before looking up in confusion. "How come you keep calling me Twilaura?"

Twilight Velvet gave a confused look to Night Light, before looking back down to her daughter. "You have been acting quite strange today..? Your name has always been Twilaura! Should we get you checked by a doctor?"

Twilight Sparkle was deep in thought, slowly remembering Chrysalis's words, before she had sent her into the portal.

_"Twilight Sparkle, you have been so full of potential._

_But in the future, you dare threaten Queen Chrysalis- me!_

_Your name is now Twilaura, your life is parallel_

_You will not see light again; I'm changing your destiny!"_

Realisation hit Twilight Sparkle faster than a bullet. _Chrysalis has basically changed my life, for making me live the life of a royal... my parents must own this castle! She has also changed my name to Twilaura. This is my new destiny._

Twilaura shook her head. "I am fine. I think I just had a mental blank when I woke up this morning. Now tell me- when is this ceremony being held again?"

Twilight Velvet and Night Light, smiled, satisfied at their daughter's realisation. "Tonight- exactly at the second of twilight! That's why we got Coco Pommel to make you that beautiful dress... I must say, you look fit for the crown- like you always are!" Twilight Velvet giggled, and Twilaura quickly mimicked the amusement.

"Well... can I please go outside to get a bouquet? I think some flowers would look nice in that vase over there," Twilaura explained, pointing to the empty antique in the corner of the room.

"Oh, we can get one of the maids to fetch some flowers for you!" Night Light scoffed, but Twilaura shook her head.

"No, I'd like to go get them myself... I could do with some fresh air." She trotted away from her parents, and towards the Royal Guards, who stood all the way across the room, still staring blankly at the sky. "Please escort me to... the garden. Once I arrive there, please leave me be," Twilaura put up a posh voice, and the Royal Guards obediently nodded. They headed out of the room, and through the halls again, Twilaura at their heels. The walk took a while, as they descended down a few stairs, but finally, the Royal Guards stopped at a door, and allowed Twilaura to trot passed. The purple unicorn peered at the ground, waiting for the clomping of the Royal Guard's disappearing hooves to quieten, before she threw herself through the garden and collapsed on the dew laden grass. Tears ran down her cheeks endlessly, as she breathed in the morning touch to the grass stalks. Finally, once she had cried until her heart was content, she roused, and peered around the garden. It was beautiful, with roses of every colour, and a pond, with bright pink and yellow lily pads sprouting up. A flicker of golden splashed beneath the water, as goldfish quickly swished away. Twilaura trotted across the garden, mesmerised by its beauty, as a swarm of butterflies flittered passed. She paused as she reached a porch swing, surrounded by the glorious forms of nature. Sighing, Twilaura nestled down onto it, and swung back and forth, taking in the events which had just happened in her life. This couldn't be true- could it? Where was this castle even located? Twilaura spun around, and stared into the distance. Her question was eventually answered, as monstrous trees sprouted above in the distance, with an eery fog zipping passed the branches.

"The _Everfree Forest_? I must be in The Castle of the Two Sisters... which has been modernised!" Twilaura gulped. Allowing all the tension to fade, she relaxed on the porch swing a while after that. She was comfortable, closing her eyes, and listening to the chirping of insects, and the twittering of birds, up hidden in the trees. The rich colour enveloping through the clearing, as the flowers shone. Red, blue, yellow, purple, green, white, orange- every colour of the rainbow was located in this very garden. Twilaura was so placid... she didn't know what happened after that. Her eyelids had just fluttered down, intentionally for a second, but instead, sent her to a tranquil sleep.

…

"Twilaura?"

"Mm hmm?"

"You need to wake up!"

"Sounds good!"

"Guests are beginning to arrive!"

"Sure."

"Open your eyes this instant, young filly!"

Twilaura opened her eyes with a shock. She jumped up, falling off the porch swing in an awkward angle, before getting up, and peering up at her mother.

"Oh Twilaura! You need to be careful! You can't get your dress dirty! Come on now," Twilight Velvet trotted away gracefully, with Twilaura following her. Her mother was wearing a fancy hat, which had feathers perching out. Twilight thought is looked quite ridiculous, but she never had the eye for fashion, and she wouldn't question it.

"Remember to greet your guests in an orderly manner. They are there to see _you_, and you need to treat them with the respect they deserve!" Twilight Velvet was going through a few rules, which Twilaura obediently nodded to. As they trotted through the castle, the sound of voices began to resonate through the halls, growing louder by each step. Eventually the two ponies reached the room, in which they had been in earlier. Twilight Velvet confidently stepped through the doors. More hesitantly, Twilaura peeked through the opening, before quickly scampering inside. She attempted to avoid the eyes of the fancy-looking ponies inside.

"Twilaura! Come here!" Twilight Velvet beckoned towards her daughter, leading her up to the front of the room. Twilaura nervously followed. Finally, the two stood at the front, and a few ponies turned towards them, glancing up in excitement.

"Today we shall celebrate, the birthday of our daughter. Twilaura has proven herself, and now we shall commence her ceremony!" Twilight Velvet stepped backwards, allowing Twilaura to have her space. _What am I meant to do? _Twilaura peered around, to the ponies who were watching her with glee. Twilaura faced the crowd, waiting for something to happen.

"Where are the enchantresses?" Night Light appeared next to Twilight Velvet, glancing around in confusion.

"Thee shan't wait no more. Thou wishes shall be granted!" Twilight peered up, trying to peer passed the audience, but she was unable to see anything.

"What in Equestria was that meant to mean Scootaloo?" Another voice sounded... Twilaura thought they sounded quite... childish?

"Oh, I don't know Sweetie Belle! It just sounded fancy so I decided to stick with it!"

The audience parted, to reveal four small foals standing right at the doorway. Twilaura had to bite her tongue to stop herself from squealing at their adorableness.

One of them was a pure-white unicorn, with green eyes and a purple and pink mane. Another, was bright orange, with a purple-pink crazy mane, and purple eyes. The third, was cream-yellow, with golden eyes, and a red-pink mane, tied up behind a cute little bow. The final one, was a brown-orange one, with a short pink mane, which dangled over her green eyes.

"Who are you four and what are you doing here?" Twilight Velvet narrowed her eyes, as the four foals scampered up to the front of the room, right before Twilaura.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders- and we're here to grant four wishes to Twilaura!" The cream-yellow one cried.

Night Light stepped forward. "We ordered professional enchantresses- not a bunch of foals!"

The four ponies glanced up, hurt expressions in their eyes.

"Well I think they are adorable," Twilaura stepped forward, crouching down so her face was at level with the ponies. "What are your names?"

"Ah am Apple Bloom!" The cream-yellow one chirped. "And these are Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed!"

Twilaura nodded. "And you are here to grant me wishes? I don't understand- only one of you is a unicorn!"

"Celestia and Luna visited us! They told us that we were given three wishes to grant!" Scootaloo explained.

"Celestia and Luna?" Twilaura gasped. "Were they all right? Where are they now?"

"They visited us while we were unconscious... not literally," Babs Seed murmured.

Twilaura nodded.

Sweetie Belle stepped forward. "They said: _There is a balance between night and day which is called twilight. You must grant the balance your wishes for it to keep the sun to shine and the moon to glow_."

Twilaura nearly fainted. "That has to be me!" She lowered her voice, so only the foals could hear. "My name used to be Twilight."

"What is going on?" Twilight Velvet stepped forward, a concerned expression on her face.

Twilaura beamed, as she announced, "I- Twilaura, daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, declare that these foals are true enchantresses and they have my permission to grant four wishes!"

"Are you sure?" Night Light questioned worriedly.

"Positive," Twilaura replied, before turning to the foals, waiting for them to begin.

Sweetie Belle was first to step forward, as she began to speak. "I bless you with intelligence. Whenever you are unsure and doubtful, you shall be able to work your way out of any situation, and to see the best in everypony." A golden light evaporated from the little white foal, before it showered down on Twilaura with an immense pressure. Twilaura was barely able to keep standing, as the power absorbed into her mind.

"Thank you," Twilaura dipped her head, as the foal backed away, and the orange one with the purple-pink mane took her place.

Scootaloo dipped her head as she spoke. "I bless you with beauty. You shall grow, to be fair and pretty among the land, every other shall feel good when around you. Let your radiance guide you on." Like before, a golden light began to swivel around Scootaloo, before it whipped down on Twilaura. This power wasn't as strong as the other one, and it didn't aim for her brain, but her heart. The power surged around, until finally, it completely dissolved into her skin.

Twilaura nodded respectfully to Scootaloo, before peering up, as Apple Bloom took her place. "Ah bless ya with amiability. Ya are to be affectionate and loving towards yer kingdom, which is an important role for any princess. Ya never look down on anypony, and look at them as yer family, other than yer subjects." A golden light reflected off of Apple Bloom, before it slipped around Twilaura. She felt it rush down her fur, making ever hair stand on end, before it seeped into her skin and into her soul.

"Thanks," Twilaura peered up, as Babs Seed stepped forward, and opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly, the lights flickered on and off in the room, casting a deathly effect. Ponies let out shrieks of shock, and tried to work out what was going on. Eventually, the lights went completely off, making the room pitch black. Everypony was silent, huddling together in fear.

A silky, yet rasped voice echoed through the room. It sounded exhausted, yet slivery. "Are you ponies scared?"

The ponies held their breathe. Twilaura peered around, trying to work out what was going on, and gasped before shivering, as she felt something brush against her side.

"Good." The voice hissed again, and the lights flickered back on. Twilaura's eyes locked with a pear of green ones, as the changeling responsible, let out an evil laugh. "Tremble before me, my worshippers. I am your queen, am I not?" The voice echoed through the halls, and one by one, the ponies began to crouch to the ground in fear, creating a wave.

Queen Chrysalis teleported into the sky above all of them, and she glared down at Twilight Velvet and Night Light.

"What is the meaning of this?" Twilight Velvet stepped forward, but was held back by Night Light, who prevented her from pouncing forward.

"Tut, tut Twilight Velvet. You know that curiously kills the cat, you should know that lesson by now." Queen Chrysalis smirked mockingly, as Twilight Velvet let out a vicious snarl. "Anyway, I am slightly annoyed... nopony told me a party was being held. Why didn't I receive an invitation?"

Night Light gulped, before stepping forward. "We are gravely sorry, our Queen. Is there any way we can make it up to you, your highness?" The blue unicorn bent down to the ground in sorrow.

Chrysalis let out a derisive laugh. "You had your chance Night Light! You should know I don't give second chances! Now I shall grant my own wish to your daughter!" Chrysalis smirked spitefully and Twilaura, who was now glaring.

"You destroyed my life! I won't accept any wish given from you!" Twilaura stepped forward menacingly, peering at the Queen, who was hovering above her, her insect-wings buzzing lightly.

"How come I am giving lessons to everyone in your pitiful family today? Twilaura, your new lesson is, when you are living in a tyrannical world, you don't get everything you want!" Chrysalis lowered to the floor, until she was facing Twilaura. "I bless you with power like no other. You have the sophistication, and the magical ability to perform great spells, and become successful for the coming future." Chrysalis turned away.

Twilaura looked up in shock. "That is actually quite... not evil?"

Chrysalis smirked. "You will sadly, never mature to your full ability. On your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your hoof on a spinning wheel, and will drop down dead!" A black magic, coming out of Chrysalis's horn, and twirled around Twilaura. She could feel the sickly, purple, wraths clinging to her skin, before clamping down.

"No! Queen Chrysalis! Please be merciful, we beg!" Twilight Velvet stepped forward, tears welling in her eyes.

"I have made my decision! Now I shall be gone!" Chrysalis disappeared, a puff of black mist in her place.

"Our daughter is going to die..." Night Light sniffed, as he hugged his wife close, horror lingering of each and everypony.

Twilaura peered at the ground in misery._ I am going to die..._ Chaos rang through the room, ponies crying and running around. Every so often, one would let out an agonistic shriek.

"_Silence_!" The voice echoed across the room, making everypony stop, and glance for who was responsible for the voice. "Everypony- stay calm, I think I have a solution!"

Twilaura peered up, her eyes resting on the brown-orange foal with the short-pink mane named Babs Seed.

"I still haven't granted my wish yet. I may not be able to completely get rid of Chrysalis's curse, but I will be able to lighten it. On Twilaura's sixteenth birthday, she _will_ prick her hoof on the spinning wheel, however, she won't drop down dead, but will fall into an deep slumber. The only thing that can rouse her from this sleep is..." Babs Seed paused for a moment, before she looked up. "A kiss of true love."

Twilaura stared, through tear-filled eyes, as the final shot of gold sprouted from the fourth filly, before it spiralled around Twilaura and seeped into her soul.

"True love? But... how is she supposed to... it's impossible!" Night Light cried in despair.

"Dad! _Shush_! Be grateful that this beautiful foal was able to do this... thank you four so much!" Twilaura bent down, and exchanged a hug with each of them, crying as she expressed her gratitude. _Oh how am I going to get out of this? All of the ones I truely loved were sent away by Chrysalis..._

…

Queen Chrysalis smirked, strutting through her room in her dark chamber. Her hooves clinked lightly against the marble black floor.

"It's your turn now, Flash," Chrysalis stepped towards the cage, peering through, and glaring at the orange pegasi with the blue mane.

"Leave me alone... and let Twilaura go, or you'll have to deal with me!" Flash Sentry let out a furious growl at the back his throat, which Chrysalis only laughed to. Compared to her, Flash Sentry was only a tiny puppy, trying to play-fight with it's litter mates. Chrysalis's horn lit up, and she teleported Flash Sentry before her. He attempted to flap his wings and swoosh away, but Chrysalis put a force around him. The colt was unable to move. His flailing wings let out several feathers, wafting down to his nose, and making the poor colt let out a quick sneeze.

_"Poor Flash Sentry, poor saviour._

_I'm making you a dwarf._

_Your personality is now sneezy._

_You must be feeling awf'._

_You will never wake Twilaura from her sleep._

_There'll be five others just like you._

_True love? As if, it's not going to happen._

_You're life is now askew!"_

Chrysalis's magic snaked around him, before the green aura minimised his size. The colt let out a gasp of shock, as her magic began to tease his face, before she sent a portal behind him, and the colt was lifted up. Finally, he disappeared, and Chrysalis let out a triumphant sigh. She looked at the ground, and saw seven feathers from Flash Sentry lying there. Chrysalis held her breathe, her eyes locked on the feathers for a second, before she shook her head, and gave a disgusted snort, sending the feathers into ashes at a zap of her magic.


	15. Divided Destinies

• Chapter Fourteen: Divided Destinies •

…

The silhouetted light echoed across the room, causing any pony's sight to blur for a slight second before it regained itself. Spike slowly felt his way through the flashing darkness, feeling a bristled texture under his scaly claws. Curiously, he picked one of the long strands up, sniffing it and detecting it as straw. _Straw? What is that doing here_? Spike nervously tiptoed to the edge of the room he was in, which seemed like a vast, dusty attic. Spike found an opening to the room; a small little door on the floor. He lifted the door up slowly, unlatching the hinges beforehand. When the door was ajar, he peered down the hole anxiously. Once he had examined the final surroundings and marked it as clear, he began to climb down a small, wooden ladder which lead to a new room. Spike cautiously padded through the space, until he reached another door, which was on the wall, and he quietly creaked it open. The door lead to outside of the house, and Spike nervously peered around. The area was in the countryside, with endless hills flocking the horizon. He seemed to be living on a farm, with wooden fences lining the edges. Haystacks splatted the clearing, next to one massive cow, half-heartedly swaying in its sleep.

"Where am I?" Spike muttered to himself, beginning to step onto the grass, when he heard the sound of the door creaking open behind him. He spun around in shock, and saw a pony who looked slightly older than Twilight standing there.

"Oh, my little Jaspike. Come now, it's not morning yet, how I know how excited you are to play with the cow. Now come on, let's get some sleep." The mare stepped forward, and offered a hoof to Spike. He nervously took it, and stepped into the house once more. The pony seemed all too familiar, but Spike couldn't put his claw on who she was. She was a dark-pink earth pony, with light green eyes. Her mane was striped with a series of light and dark shades of pink, and as a Cutie Mark, she had three flowers, with yellow buds, white petals and smiley faces in the centres of them. She was a pony who lived on the streets of Ponyville... right? Spike thought for a moment. _Wasn't her name something like Cherry?_ She trotted across the room with him at her heels, until finally they reached the room which Spike had originally been in. She nosed him up the ladder, and once he was inside, she clambered up the ladder, just to peer inside and make sure he was okay.

"Goodnight Jaspike." She gave a warm smile, before climbing down the ladder again, and closing the door.

Spike sighed. "I guess I'm stuck here for a while. May as well sleep..." He crawled across the room, gathering bits and bits of straw, until he piled them together to make a suitable nest. Spike spun in a circle three times, before he curled up into a tight ball on the straw, closing his eyes, wondering about the events of a future day.

…

"Wake up you pesky, little flee!" Spike roused to the prodding of a hoof.

"Stop it!" He mumbled, before looking up to get a clear view of the pony responsible. Regretting it instantly, he crawled across the room in shock, until his back was pressed against an opposing side.

Queen Chrysalis just rolled her eyes, and sat down.

"Let me guess, thou wondering what happened to thee.

Just go ahead and recharge thou short term memory."

Chrysalis waited irritably as Spike began to think.

"Twilight was in a magic show... Shining Armour arrived with me... Twilight won, then you came... You took Twilight and Flash Sentry away, and then took me and Shining Armour away in a different portal... Where am I you _demon_?" Spike hissed, charging towards Chrysalis. She only let out a snicker, as just before he reached her, she teleported him back, and he continued along an endless race to get to her. Spike was growing agitated and tired, as every time he neared Chrysalis, she just teleported him back to his original position. He eventually stopped, and let out a merciful breathe, before collapsing in the ground in exhaustion.

"Done yet?" Chrysalis raised an eyebrow in boredom.

"Yes..." Spike whispered in defeat, as she towered over him.

"They're all gone, thee know not them.

Instead thou poor, living here.

Thou name's substituted for Jaspike,

Have I made myself clear?"

Jaspike narrowed his eyes. "What about the pony I now live with?"

"What? Cheerilee? Oh, she's just a nopony," Chrysalis hollered. Jaspike glanced in shock, as she began to fade away. "Now my work is done..." The last words lingered in the air, as the queen disappeared. Jaspike shivered, before he began to crawl across the room to the door. Sunlight shined through the windows, so he was now able to get a clear view of the old room, and navigate his way to the opening. Once he opened the door on the ground, and had crawled through, the smell of fresh toast entered his nostrils. The baby dragon excitedly scrambled across the floor until, he reached the kitchen. The pony- Cheerilee was in the kitchen, cooking some breakfast.

"Hi," Jaspike called, causing the pony to turn around and smile at him.

"Hi Jaspike! I'm just cooking breakfast, but I'm not quite done yet... you go outside and play with the cow!" Cheerilee returned her attention to what she was cooking, as Jaspike began to scale to the door and open it up. Fresh, cold air filtered through his nose now, as he stepped onto the icy cold grass. The countryside was vast hills- not a tree to be seen, except one which the cow was basking under in content. Both the branches and leaves of the tree had been tortured, until the whole bottom of the tree had become naked. As for the top half, there was a few pitiful leaves dangling dangerously close to the ground, and seemed to have been nipped at their tips. Jaspike laughed slightly to himself, knowing that the lazy cow was responsible. Jogging up, Jaspike began to pat the cow's short, white fur and the cow let out a sober '_moo_.'

"Jaspike- I need some milk, could you please milk the cow for me?" Cheerilee appeared at the door of the house, and Jaspike nodded. He nervously turned to the cow.

"Um... I just need to milk you... could you please stand up?" Jaspike cringed slightly, expecting the cow to protest, but instead, the cow obediently trembled to it's hooves.

Relieved, Jaspike quickly skipped to the side of the farm, to find a bucket. Taking the tin-bucket, Jaspike returned to the cow, and put it under it's udders.

"Erm..." Jaspike stood there awkwardly for a second, glancing at the cow in hope, and the cow mooed again. "Uh... Ok..." Jaspike slowly ducked down and glanced from the udders to the bucket. "Yeah... I'll just get Cheerilee." Jaspike quickly scampered off, and arrived back at the home. "Cheerilee! I need your help!" Jaspike called into the home, and the earth pony was almost instantly there.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"I need your help to milk the cow... I uh... don't know how to," Jaspike looked to the side nervously, as Cheerilee glanced at him confusedly.

"You're always milking the cow Jaspike!"

"Yeah... but I forgot. Silly me!" Jaspike bit his lip, before Cheerilee gave a sigh and trotted outside, to sit next to the cow with Jaspike following.

"Well... I can't milk the cow. The cow doesn't respond to me, and besides... I have hooves, not claws like you Jaspike," Cheerilee began. "But all you need to do is this." Cheerilee gave a quick demonstration of how to milk the cow, which Jaspike obediently took in. It was his turn to try, as he nervously attempted to milk the cow. To his relief, pure white milk began to fall into the bucket, and Jaspike gave a victorious cheer. Handing the bucket to Cheerilee, he followed her inside. _My new life can't be too bad... can it?_

…

Chrysalis peered through her mirror. Her youth was disappearing ever so slowly, as her mane was beginning to get less glossy, and her emerald-green eyes were fading into a mint green colour. Her beautiful fur was looking more dull, and she looked battered.

Chrysalis let out a furious roar, kicking over a chair. Marching up to he mirror again, she saw the six images of five ponies and one dragon. Some of them seemed happy, such as Red Applehood, who was trotting through the town with her mum. And Jaspike, who was eating breakfast with his adopted mother. The rest of them however, seemed desperate and miserable.

"You're my final one," Chrysalis twirled around, her eyes landing on the cage on the other side of the room. The unicorn stallion stared up at her his eyes clouded.

"You divided us! The only way I'll ever give in is sacrifice for the return of my family!" Shining Armour leapt forward, his hooves clanging onto the metal bars before him.

Chrysalis rolled her eyes. "It's the same reaction for all of them. The 'you will never get away with this's' or the 'I will get my loved one back, just you wait'ers'!" She glared at Shining Armour. "The similarities between them are endless, and one of those similarities is that they're _all_ lies!" Chrysalis stamped her hoof on the ground, and felt energy draining from her, as her youth faded even more. Chrysalis let out a cry of disbelief.

"I cannot get rid of this infant without most of my magic! _Guards_!" Chrysalis's voice ricocheted across the room, and almost instantly, two Changeling Guards stood at the doorways. "Bring Mi Amore Cadenza in- _now_!" Chrysalis bellowed, and the guards loyally nodded, before trotting out of the room.

Shining Armour's eyes widened. "Mi Amore Cadenza? You mean the old princess? You mean Cadance? What have you done to her?" Shining Armour writhed around in the cage, trying to get out in despair.

"You'll soon find out!" Chrysalis hissed. A few minutes passed, until finally, the royal guards returned, with a pony. She had chains and chains locked around her body and connected to the guards. The alicorn was exhausted, her back slumped over, as she trembled before Chrysalis. The changeling queen bent down to Cadance, and gave a laugh. "Enjoying your stay, _princess_?"

"Cadance! It's me!" Shining Armour's voice sounded, causing Cadance to spin around in shock. Despite her matted fur, and her dull eyes, Shining Armour recognised her like a pony would recognise the night from day.

"Shining Armour?" Her eyes brightened with hope, as she met his, until she realized that he was in a cage. "Did you try to rescue me..? I told you not to! I told you that Chrysalis would capture you!" Cadance let out a pitiful effort to break free from the chains to get to him.

"No- Chrysalis was after poor Twilight, and I tried to escape with Spike, but we failed," Shining Armour cried back, his hooves straining as far as they could go from the cage to get to Cadance.

Chrysalis gaped in surprise. _These ponies know each other?_ What surprised her more, was the amount of love pooling out of the two of them. "Enough!" She roared, forcing Cadance to turn to her. "Now let me use you for the real reason I brought you here!" Chrysalis began to suck in Cadance's youth... her hope... her love. It went pounding into Chrysalis, making her beauty return. A small purple bead fell out of the crown on Cadance's head which Chrysalis had let her keep.

"No!" Shining Armour cried, as he watched Cadance tumble to the ground, barely conscious. She looked more frail than ever. When it was done, the guards began to drag Cadance away, out of the room.

"No! Cadance! Please! Please be alright! No!" Shining Armour bashed himself against the side of the cage, but his strength was no match for the metal bars. The doors slammed shut.

"Now it's time to rid myself of you!" Chrysalis teleported Shining Armour out of the cage to the spot right where Cadance had been. Shining Armour bent down, and picked up the small bead which had fell from Cadance's crown, before he held it close to his heart. Ignoring this act, Chrysalis began to swirl a green aura around Shining Armour, lifting him into a ring of green fire.

_"Ah, poor, poor Shining,  
Protecting a sister whom was lonely  
I'll turn you into a dwarf.  
Your new way of life is Dopey.  
So silent, yet feeling awf.  
You'll never guide Jaspike to that golden lining."_

Her magic shrunk the colt, before it began to mess with his face, which was more painful than ever for Shining Armour. His eyes clouded with misery, as she finally lifted him up into the air, and thundered him into a portal.

…

The pale blue pegasi stallion felt a prod on his side to rouse him from his slumber.

"Ya have been here the longest- ya should be the one who wakes first!" The deep voice sounded from the pony responsible of the prod.

Soarin's eyes shot open, before he flapped his wings as hard as he could, and he clung onto the branches of a tree above.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Soarin glared down at the earth pony below. The pony was a bright red, bulky stallion, with green eyes, an orange mane and massive green apple as his Cutie Mark.

"Big Macintosh... or Bashful... Ah don't know anymore," the pony muttered, kicking at a stone below on the ground. Soarin slowly unlatched his hooves from the tree and hovered down to the ground.

"I am Soarin or Sleepy..." They shook hooves, before peering around. "What happened to us?"

Big Macintosh hesitated. "Ah can't remember..." He rubbed his head. "All mah memory has just disappeared."

"Same," Soarin muttered. They were in the woods. Trees and trees surrounded them- the trees actually seemed larger than usual... or was it just that they were smaller?

"Well... May as well get some sleep..." Soarin yawned, about to collapse to the ground, when Big Macintosh kicked him.

"Wait- watch!"

Soarin peered up to see a huge swirling portal open, before a creature toppled out.

"We got another one!" Big Macintosh stepped forward, as the pony collapsed to the ground... but they were in a huge metal cage.

"Get me out of here!" The unicorn hit his head against the bars, seeking a way to free himself.

"Who are you?" Soarin stepped forward, examining the white unicorn with the blue mane.

"Just get me out of here!" The pony snapped, his eyes glaring at them wildly. Soarin cautiously slunk away as Big Macintosh stepped forward, and spun around so his rump was facing the cage.

"What are you doing?" The unicorn hollered.

"Ah would cover mah ears if ah were ya," Big Macintosh replied, before he reared up onto his front legs and powered the back ones towards the cage. Soarin cringed as Big Macintosh's hooves clanged against the metal, and the horrible sound echoed through the forest. A second later, the cage gave in, as the metal bars parted, leaving a big enough room for the pony to exit. Once the unicorn had brushed off the dust from his hooves, Soarin bothered to speak.

"So care to introduce yourself?"

"Fancypants, or Grumpy," the pony muttered back. "And what about you two?" Once they had demonstrated themselves, the sound of a portal opening up whistled again.

An orange earth pony colt went flying down from the portal, and he landed on the ground on his stomach with a thump. "Hi everyone!" The pony smiled, jumping up onto his hooves instantly. "I have no idea what is going on right now!"

"That's useful," Fancypants muttered.

"Can I sleep yet?" Soarin looked pleadingly at the other ponies, but they all shouted '_no_!'

"Well I am Cheese Sandwich AKA Happy!" The colt hopped up and down, the grin still plastered across his face.

"Ah am-" Big Macintosh began, but Cheese Sandwich interrupted him.

"No- I already know all your names!" The colt turned to each of them. "Soarin, Big Macintosh, Fancypants!"

"How do ya know? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet?" Big Macintosh narrowed his eyes, and Cheese Sandwich shrugged.

"I have my ways."

The portal opened up again, and an orange pegasi colt lunged out. As soon as he hit the ground, he let out a small sneeze. The colt stared at each of them in turn, before he sneezed again, and wiped his nose with his hoof. "Where in Equestria am I?"

"We have no idea!" Cheese Sandwich beamed, before introducing everyone.

"Oh... I am *_sneeze*_ Flash Sentry *_sneeze* _or Sneezy I think..." The pony looked up at the sky. "I feel so *_sneeze_* empty... like something is missing which I just *_sneeze_* can't remember."

"We all do..." Fancypants sighed.

"Our memories will come back- I promise!" Cheese Sandwich smiled, before he peered up at the sky. "See?"

The portal whipped open for the final time, and a white unicorn colt with different shades of blue as his mane shot out. The pony stepped back from them cautiously, peering at each in turn, before his eyes rested on Sneezy. "Flash Sentry? What are you doing here? Where is Twilaura? Is she safe?" The pony gave Flash Sentry hopeful eyes, but the orange pegasi only backed away.

"I don't *_sneeze_* know who she is... but she sounds *_sneeze_* familiar!"

"What are you talking about?" Soarin questioned.

"And how do you know his name?" Fancypants snarled.

"I knew all of _your_ names," Cheese Sandwich pointed out, but Fancypants kicked him.

"Don't ya guys see? He remembers! He still has his memory!" Big Macintosh stepped forward. "How _do_ ya remember?"

The pony opened his mouth to talk, and nothing came out for a few seconds until finally he found words. "I... I don't know... but I think what happened to me would have happened to all you five too. Maybe if I try to remind you of what happened will help..?" The pony fidgeted for a second, giving them hopeful, yet, miserable glances.

"Go ahead," Soarin stepped forward. "I know _I_ want to remember!"

"Same," Flash Sentry agreed.

"Me too," Cheese Sandwich grinned, hopping forwards. Big Macintosh nodded, and they all turned to Fancypants.

"Fine." The he muttered stubbornly.

The unicorn nodded. "Well... I jumped into a portal to try and save someone..."

"Same!" The other five cried in unison.

"Then I was brought to a room, and was forced to come here... the one responsible for this was Queen Chrysalis."

Memory went surging back through Soarin's mind. _Cinderainbow_... The others seemed to be remembering too.

Each and every one of them seemed to have a different story. What Chrysalis had done to them was all the same, but the ponies they tried to save varied. Soarin was trying to save Cinderainbow, Big Macintosh was trying to save Red Applehood, for Fancypants, it was a pony named Raripunzel, for Cheese Sandwich; Pinkarial, for Flash Sentry it was Twilaura and for the final pony, who's name was Shining Armour or Dopey, was Jaspike.

"Well congratulations on remembering things," a voice sounded behind them, and the six spun around in shock to see the most unusual looking creature they had ever seen.

It rolled it's eyes. "First impressions are always the funniest."

"What are *_sneeze_* you?" Flash Sentry narrowed his eyes.

"I am a draconequus. Anyway, I have a prophecy for you all," the creature grinned mischievously.

"We're listening," Fancypants snarled in hatred.

"Ok, ok! Hold your horses! Heh- see what I did there?" The draconequus paused for emphasis, and they all stared at him blankly, except Cheese Sandwich who burst into laughter.

"Yes! Haha- hold your- _horses_! Classic! Haha!" Cheese Sandwich rolled onto his back, clutching his stomach in hysterics.

"_Shush_, Cheese Sandwich," Shining Armour snapped, causing Happy to stand upright again.

The draconequus hesitated for a second, before he began to speak. "_For she true of fair, she alone, needs the love of a seventh to turn thee back to original selves. Thou personalities return and thou no longer elves. Thou destinies tormented, but thou foal tales shall proceed. Once completed thee break the rule, and thou no longer fantasied."_

The prophecy ricocheted between Soarin's mind, until he realised something about it. "What do you mean we're no longer- _elves_?"

The draconequus peered down at him in shock, peering at each pony's confused expression in turn. "Since when was last time you looked in the mirror?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, there _is_ no mirror here!" Fancypants bickered.

The draconequus smirked, letting out a chuckle. "Oh, you're going to _love_ your new appearances! Yep- they're very pretty." The draconequus summoned six mirrors, and the ponies held them up to examine themselves. The reactions were priceless, and the draconequus summoned a bag of popcorn to crunch into as he watched the display.

"I swear I looked different last time I looked into the mirror..." Soarin raised an eyebrow.

"I look hideous- I thought it was just you five that looked like that, but now I know that I look horrible too!" Fancypants gaped.

"I thought you always looked like that," Cheese Sandwich tormented, making Grumpy pounce on him in anger, and begin to beat him up.

Big Macintosh simply dropped the mirror and crushed it under his massive hoof.

Flash Sentry sneezed, making the mirror blur, and he flew up into the air, before dropping the mirror.

Shining Armour looked up from the mirror, and glanced at the sky in confusion.

Cheese Sandwich and Fancypants were still pulverising each other, and the other four helped separate them. Soarin and Big Macintosh held Fancypants down, whilst Flash Sentry and Shining Armour were pushing Cheese Sandwich back.

"Done yet?" The draconequus narrowed his mismatched eyes, as the six nodded.

"So- we just need to find the pony who is the _true_ fairest of them all, find her a seventh one of _us_ to love, so we can turn back to normal, see the ponies we love and need to help and take Chrysalis down?" Shining Armour raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely!" The draconequus nodded vigorously.

"Oh, that won't be *_sneeze_* hard," Flash Sentry muttered sarcastically.

"Wait- why can't we just go and see our loved ones now, even _while_ we look like this?" Shining Armour questioned.

"Yeah! Pinkariel will love me no matter what I look like!" Cheese Sandwich pointed out, and the other five agreed.

The draconequus hesitated. "Recognition is a strong part of this- do you really think these ponies- and _err_ dragon will recognise you if you don't look the same? Besides, dwarves are outcasts towards pony kind. You will be chased out of Equestria before you even set a hoof _near_ the ones you seek!"

All of them went quiet at this.

"I guess you're right," Soarin mumbled, before yawning.

"Good luck ponies!" The draconequus grinned devilishly before teleporting away.

The six dwarfs turned to each other, and Fancypants was first to speak.

"This can't be hard! The true fairest of them all is Raripunzel, just you wait and see! She's elegant- and generous- she is everything a pony wishes to be!" Fancypants smirked, but the others shook their heads.

"Oh no, Raripunzel's no contest, towards my Twilaura of course!

Twilaura is smart, and still pretty- just pick her, there'll be no remorse!" Flash Sentry stepped forward, for the first time, saying a sentence without sneezing, but Shining Armour butted him to the side.

"Now you stay away from my sister, she is not going to be yours!

Just give up, it's Cadance, who's smart, pretty and has no flaws!"

Soarin stepped in. "Just hold a minute, Cinderainbow has something that all your suggestions do not!

Cinderainbow is awesome, sporty, we'd want her on our side a lot!"

"It'd have to be mah sis Red Applehood, she's determined and cunning!

A hardworking pony sure would have to be a lot worth something!" Big Macintosh narrowed his eyes.

"Those ponies? Pff- boring, Pinkariel is a lot of fun!

Pick a pony who'd make life better, pick her and we'll be done!" Cheese Sandwich hopped forward.

All six of them narrowed their eyes before they sung in unison. "It's mine or none, just give in now, we do not have all day! Fine it's not going to be any of them and that decision is here to stay!"

The six turned around stubbornly and waited for a minute, until finally, Cheese Sandwich broke the silence.

"Wow- all these ponies sound amazing... we've just made this a whole lot more difficult to find a pony who shines above all those."

…

Chrysalis smirked as she worked her way through the room, and began to sing.

**_(Author's note: Yes, it's a remake of This Day Aria)._**

"This day has been just perfect!

I have finally regained all of my peace.

Now I don't need to fear-

The upcoming threat to take my heir.

What I do know is that I can rest at last!"

She twirled around in circles, before she worked her way through an over corridor of rooms.

"This day has been just perfect!

I'll announce it now to all of my changeling army!

Goodbye thou small destinies-

Responsible by thou Queen Chrysy!

Ha! I've stolen what makes a pony a pony!"

She smirked, as she stopped abruptly.

"I couldn't care less about thou hopes.

I don't care about thou desperate dreams!

Bow, to your rightful ruler!

And through any desperate measures,

The changelings unite and be together-

The changelings are the ones who're here to stay!

No I do not like ponies!

I'll rid them when I have the chance!

But they can not know what is in stall!"

She narrowed her eyes as she crashed through another set of doors.

"I have escaped upcoming problems,

I rightfully saved the day!

I, shall rule and have my beauty!

But if anypony else dares come,

I won't be nice as I was!

I do not love and cherish this rebels!

For I oh so need my loves,

My sisters and my brothers!

Oh, my changelings!

We have succeeded for real!"

She plummeted through another set of doors, until she reached her room, where the mirror sat on the other side.

"Finally, the moment has arrived!

For me- to live one peaceful live!

No the ponies can't escape it-

Mirror mirror, on the wall!

Who is the fairest of all?"

The mirror responded. "You Chrysalis. Only you."

The queen giggled pridefully.

* * *

_**Thank you to LovingTogetic for helping me with Shining Armour's poem.**_


	16. Years Later

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while- been busy, but here, I bless you with the longest chapter yet (mainly because of all the poems) *evil laugh***

**Btw, this story is an inspiration of the movie 'Into The Woods'. If you haven't watched the movie, I highly recommend you do, it's really good! Anyway, lots of the poems/songs from the movie I decided to use in this chapter- not all of the poems used in this chapter are from the movie, just most of the ones sung in the point of view by Cinderainbow, Red Applehood and Jaspike.**

* * *

• Chapter Fifteen: Years Later •

…

Chrysalis peered at the moon glowing in the sky, and her eyesight sent illusions spiralling through her head.

"I see you have succeeded Chrysalis!"

She spun around to the draconequus. "Yes, I have. Now I have destroyed your pitiful prophecy- it's all over now!" Her hackles began to rise, as the draconequus' eyes glinted even more troublesome than ever. This was never a good sign.

"All over now? You think you have destroyed the little spark before it turned into a full raging fire?" The draconequus questioned.

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I should just kill the ponies to be extra sure?"

"No! _Haha_! Of course not- but maybe a new hope will rise!" The draconequus smirked.

Chrysalis charged forward. "You know something which you aren't telling me, don't you? Tell me this instant!" Chrysalis used her magic to make a dark stone sprout of the ground and curve its way around the draconequus. He attempted to teleport out, but Chrysalis's magic was stronger than chaos itself, and she put a magic field around the creature.

The draconequus narrowed his eyes. "Oh Chrysy- always so nosy. Are you sure you want to know- I wouldn't want to destroy all of your hopes and dreams." The draconequus blinked innocently, but Chrysalis shook her head.

"You tell me this instant!" She slammed her hooves against the stone which made it cave in a tiny bit further, threatening to cover the draconequus up completely and suffocate him.

"Ok! Ok!" He quickly held his arms up in mercy, and Chrysalis narrowed her eyes awaiting what he had to say, slightly curving the stone shelter back.

"Well… there is another- this last one doesn't have any clues though. She is a competitor for your stand in beauty- but my magic within, tells me it is a different beauty. This pony is to bring hope back to the land and help to resume the foaltales!" The draconequus cringed slightly, as Chrysalis let out a furious scream. She let the rocks surrounding him come down, and the draconequus instantly teleported into the air, far away from Chrysalis, who was as furious as an erupting volcano.

"A competitor of my _beauty_? A bringer of _hope_? No clues _whatsoever_? Well how am I supposed to work my way out of this puzzle?" She roared, leaping towards her mirror, and staring at her reflection, fixing up her mane. "How can anypony compete with me? I am the fairest of them all! Look at me!" Her green eyes glittered with hatred, before she glared at the draconequus. "And you have no clue who this is?"

"I swear I don't!" The draconequus stammered, not blinking his mismatched red and yellow eyes once.

She hesitated, peering at the ground, before her head shot up again, and her eyes rested on the moon up above. "Maybe I can find out though…" She hesitated.

_"When I was a younger changeling, and the sun fell from the sky,_

_The moon's lust guided me on, the moon's lust told me why._

_Part was my desire and the hope that drives me on._

_My desire was what guided me to where I truly belong._

_It taught me all I need to know and if something went unknown,_

_I had a spell to work it out so nothing was left alone."_

Chrysalis hesitated. "If only I can remember it…" Her horn began to ripple with a green aura. Her horn buzzed, as she charged more and more energy into it. She let out a painful yelp, as boiling-hot magical sparks began to explode from it, and land on her fur. She tossed her head to the side, and by mistake, she angled it towards the mirror. Letting out an excruciating cry, the magic went flying off of her horn, and went charging into her mystical mirror. "Wait- _no_!" She cried, as the final waves of magic incinerated the reflective glass. Her eyes watered, as she stared at the mirror, which was aflame. Gushes of smoke enfolded around it, before they vaporised. To her relief, the flames died down, and the mirror shone brighter than ever. Chrysalis gulped, before stepping forward. "Um… Mirror, mirror, on the wall- who is the fairest of them all?"

The draconequus snooped behind her, peering over to see the perplexing mirror's response.

The silvery face began to mould it's way onto the mirror, and it spoke in it's croaky voice once again. "Of course, my Queen, the spot's given to thee. Nopony is there to take on your beauty."

Chrysalis sighed. "I am worrying about nothing. The spell changed nothing about the mirror, and I am safe in my rein."

The draconequus let out a relieved sigh, before he began to teleport away. "Bye Chrysy! Good luck!"

As soon as he had disappeared, Chrysalis turned her attention back to her mirror, admiring her beauty and fixing any small detail. "I will always be the most fairest of them all." Her green eyes clouded, as they fixed on her reflection and sent her into a spiralling trance. Eventually, she smirked, and looked away, shuffling through her dark chambers.

Little did she know, the spell she had cast on the mirror, had began to angle the mirror's thoughts on beauty to a slightly different form- the appearance beauty was still overpowering it, but ever so slowly, it inched towards another way. Another way, in which Chrysalis immensely lacked in.

...

_Six years had passed now, six years of nothing happening. Each filly was now or nearing sixteen, and the baby dragon was now ten. Life was unfair, live was bad, but each still lived and each still hoped. The tyrant ruler seemed to be the only one who was living happily ever after. If the ponies weren't annoyed by their lifestyles, they were even more desperate about the amount of taxes and bills which the queen was throwing at them in pleasure._

...

_Once upon a time,_

_in a far away Kingdom, called Equestria,_

_There lay a small village,_

_At the edge of the Everfree Forest._

_In that village, was a house,_

_And in that house were two snobby step sisters,_

_An evil step mother,_

_And a slave._

_This slave's name was Cinderainbow._

Cinderainbow worked her way through the house, hearing the voices of her step sisters behind her.

"Clean the fireplace _Cinderainbow_!" Diamond Tiara chortled.

"Then scrub the floor _Cinderainbow_!" Silver Spoon declared.

"Do this _Cinderainbow_, do that _Cinderainbow_," the grey pegasi muttered under her breathe as she worked her way through the home, her fur matted with stains and dust, her mane was grey with ashes.

The grey pegasi began to pick up some spilt lentils which her sisters had thrown on the floor to give her extra work.

_"I wish..._

_More than anything..._

_More than life-_

_More than jewels!"_

"Stop with the singing Cinderainbow, you're making us _gag_!" The sisters spat, before leaving the room.

The grey pegasi waited until they were gone until she continued.

_"The prince would have given a festival._

_I would have wished to go to the festival._

_And the ball..._

_But the prince disappeared six years ago."_

She returned the lentils into the tin, before she scampered into the room where her sisters had disappeared into.

"I wish I could go to the festival," she muttered, not realising she had spoken aloud, until her two sisters looked up from what they were doing, and stared at her in shock and amusement.

Chrysalis, who was with her two stepsisters looked up as well. "_You_ wish you could go to the _festival_?"

Cinderainbow glanced at the ground, remembering her parents who had died.

Chrysalis repeated what she said, narrowing her eyes. "You, Cinderainbow to the festival, you wished you could go to the _festival_?"

Diamond Tiara giggled. "What, _you_, Cinderainbow, the festival? The _festival_?"

"Forget I said that," Cinderainbow began, but Silver Spoon interrupted her.

"What? _You_ wish you could go to the festival?"

All three of them cackled in amusement. "The _festival_? The _prince's_ festival?"

Cinderainbow ducked to the ground, wishing she didn't have to live with her stepmother.

Chrysalis snorted. "The festival- _ha_!"

Her stepmother who had two daughters of her own.

Diamond Tiara stepped forward.

"Look at your hooves!"

Silver Spoon grinned. "Look at your dress!"

Chrysalis laughed. "Ponies would laugh at you!"

"Nevertheless, I still would have wanted to go to the festival- and dance before the prince!" Cinderainbow closed her eyes, and felt anger bubbling up, and she took a threatening step forward.

Chrysalis gasped at her reaction, and lifted one hoof into the air, before slapping Cinderainbow across the cheek.

Cinderainbow felt the pain boiling up, as the force of the smack sent her falling to the ground.

The three were silent for a second, before they all burst into laughter, at how pathetic she looked down on the ground.

Cinderainbow wiped away her tears. All three of them may be beautiful by face, but they are all vile and black by heart.

Cinderainbow ran out of the room and into the kitchen, as she began to feel blood pouring from her cheek. She grabbed some ointment from one of the cabinets and began to unscrew the lid.

"Cinderainbow!" Diamond Tiara's voice boomed.

"Get up here!" Silver Spoon added.

"_Coming_!" Cinderainbow gasped, as the cap came undone, and the ointment went splattering onto the floor and herself.

Cinderainbow lifted up the ointment from the floor, before smothering it onto her face. It would have to do.

She rushed into the room, and began to shuffle around the her sisters to find a lackey.

"Hurry up! I need you to do my mane Cinderainbow, are you really wearing that?" Diamond Tiara cringed at Cinderainbow's ointment-stained fur.

Silver Spoon stepped forward, showing Cinderainow a rip in her dress. "Here I found a little tear, Cinderainbow, can't you hide it with a hat?"

Cinderainbow glanced at it for a second, before she murmured, "you look beautiful."

"I know," Diamond Tiara called.

"She means _me_!" Silver Spoon spat.

"No she _doesn't_!"

Cinderainbow sighed, as she returned to Diamond Tiara's hair, and began to tie it up, before she continued to sing.

_"Mother said be good,_

_Father said be nice,_

_That was their advice,_

_So be good Cinderainbow,_

_Nice Cinderainbow,_

_Nice, good, good, nice..."_

Diamond Tiara let out an annoyed cry, as Cinderainbow continued to do her hair. "_Tighter_!"

Cinderainbow muttered as she began to sing again.

_"What is the good of being good,_

_If everypony is blind,_

_Always leaving you behind?"_

_She was practically yanking Diamond Tiara's hair out now._

_"Never mind Cinderainbow,_

_Kind Cinderainbow,_

_Nice, good, nice, kind, good, nice-"_

"_Ow_! Not that _tight_!" Diamond Tiara shrieked in pain.

Cinderainbow sighed, as when she finished, she left the room. "No miracle is ever going to happen to me."

…

_Once upon a time,_

_in a far away Kingdom, called Equestria,_

_There lay a small village,_

_At the edge of the Everfree Forest._

_In that village, was a house,_

_A house left alone, nearly empty._

_In that house, was an older mare,_

_And her daughter who always wore a red hood._

_That daughter's name was Red Applehood._

The orange mare with the yellow mane and the red hood scampered through the woods.

_"Mother's orders were precise,_

_All ah need's a bit of rice,_

_Nothing else instead,_

_Except a loaf of bread!"_

The mare leapt through the trees, eventually reaching a town, her red cape trailing behind her and blowing in the breeze. She trotted, smiling at passing pedestrians, before she stopped at a bakery. She entered the store, the bell tingling behind her. Red Applehood began to snatch a few loaves of bread off the shelves, biting down on a few to eat.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting anything?" A voice sounded behind her, and Red Applehood whipped around to see the owner of the shop, Ms Cheerilee, narrowing her eyes down at her.

Red Applehood peered down, and realised a loath of bread was in her mouth, which wasn't helping her matter. She quickly spat it out, and gave the older pony an innocent look.

_"Ah wish..._

_It's not for meh,_

_It's for mah Granny in the woods._

_A loaf of bread, please-_

_To bring to my poor, old, hungry_

_Granny in the woods..._

_Just a loaf of bread, please..."_

A year ago, Red Applehood had been venturing through the woods, and came across a home. It turned out her Granny Smith had lived in the Everfree Forest all along, and Red Applehood had been overjoyed to find out that one of her relatives was still alive. To make matters even better, Granny Smith had told her that Apple Bloom had stopped by a few times. No information was known about Big Macintosh though...

Ms Cheerilee sighed, "take all you need."

Red Applehood let out a satisfied grunt, before she began to take as much bread as she could, and stuff it into her hood, or her mouth.

Once she had taken all she needed, she smiled to Cheerilee.

_"Into the woods,_

_It's time to go,_

_Ah hate to leave,_

_But ah have to go._

_Into the woods-_

_It's time and so,_

_Ah must begin mah journey!_

_Into the woods,_

_And through the trees,_

_To where ah am_

_Expected ma'am._

_Into the woods,_

_To Granny Smith's house!_

_Into the woods,_

_To Granny Smith's house!"_

Red Applehood smiled warmly to Cheerilee, as she began to skip across the room.

"Now are you certain you know your way?" Cheerilee questioned, anxious for the little pony's safety.

Red Applehood smiled.

_"The way is clear!_

_The light is good!_

_Ah have no fear,_

_Nor no one should!_

_The woods are just trees,_

_The trees are just wood!_

_Ah sort of hate to ask it,_

_But do ya have a basket?"_

Red Applehood glanced up guiltily, as the loafs of bread began to tumble out of her hood.

"Yes, I do," Cheerilee grinned sweetly, and walked across the room. Her son Jaspike soon entered. The baby dragon had seemed to be listening to everything they had said, as he glared at Red Applehood.

"I don't suppose you are actually _buying_ any of these?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, _shh_ Jaspike!" Cheerilee scolded, as she passed a basket to Red Applehood, who gleefully dropped all the loafs of bread into it. "Now don't stray, or be too late," Cheerilee advised Red Applehood.

"You might save one of those for Granny?" Jaspike narrowed his eyes, before gasping, as Red Applehood snatched the last loaf of bread they had in the store. "Oh my-"

"Just leave it," Cheerilee sighed, as Red Applehood began to skip away.

"She's a thief!" Jaspike cried behind her.

Red Applehood ignored the taunts, as she exited the shops, and began to skip down the path back home, eating the bread on the way.

_"Into the woods,_

_And down the dell,_

_The path is straight,_

_Ah know it well._

_Into the woods,_

_And who can tell_

_What's waiting on the journey?_

_Into the woods,_

_To bring some bread,_

_To Granny Smith_

_Who's sick in bed._

_Never can tell,_

_What lies ahead,_

_For all that ah know,_

_She's already dead._

_But into the woods,_

_Into the woods..._

_Into the woods..._

_To Granny Smith's house,_

_And home before it's dark!"_

…

_Once upon a time,_

_in a far away Kingdom, called Equestria,_

_There was a lush, green woods_

_Named the dreaded Everfree Forest._

_In the woods, there was a tower,_

_Which had no doors, only a window at the very top,_

_Which barely anypony had ever seen_

_And in that tower, lived a beautiful but lonely mare._

_This pony's name was Raripunzel._

The unicorn sat in the middle of the carpet, peering up at the walls, which had six years of paintings done on them. She had made them incredibly beautiful, with pictures of basically anything imaginable. The pony had also made some beautiful dresses, after she had convinced her mother to trust her with scissors. The dresses were basically all over the place in the room, because of the loss of space to put them. Raripunzel sighed, before picking up a brush in her hoof, and began stroking it down her long, purple, silky mane.

_"Here comes another day_

_With the same routine,_

_It gets kind of bland,_

_But what am I to demand?_

_I may be daughter,_

_Of Equstria's queen,_

_But secretly I know,_

_She's very mean._

_If she had a heart,_

_She'd let me go!_

_I'd be able to see my prince,_

_But her answer is no!_

_What should I do today?_

_What should I do today- hey!"_

She shrieked as she pricked her hoof on a sewing needle down on the carpet below her, and a drop of blood splattered on the floor. Muttering under her breathe, she picked the needle up, and dropped it on a desk. Then she limped dramatically to the kitchen, and found a bandaid in one of the drawers. She carefully plastered it onto her hoof, before she grabbed a clothe and trotted back into the room, wiping the blood off of the floor, and returning to the kitchen. Just in time too, as a voice boomed down from below.

"Raripunzel, Raripunzel! Let down your mane to me!"

Sighing, Raripunzel trotted to the window and peered down to the ground, which was far below her. Queen Chrysalis stood there, waiting impatiently. Raripunzel grabbed ahold of her mane, before beginning to toss it's bottom strands out of the window. Her mother grabbed ahold of of the ends of the mane, and began to lift herself off the ground, climbing up the hair. Raripunzel gritted her teeth in pain. She should be used to what it was like by now, but it still hurt horribly bad.

"Hi dearie!" Chrysalis smiled warmly, "I brought my beautiful girl her favourites!"

Raripunzel smiled back, as the two of them worked their way to a table in the room, and feasted on the fresh blueberries Chrysalis had picked.

"Anything exciting happen lately?" Raripunzel questioned, as she gnawed in one of the delicate fruits.

Chrysalis cringed slightly, before she shook her head, "no. What about you?"

Raripunzel gulped. Today was the day she'd ask her mother the one question which she desired most of all.

_"I hear the sound of the woods,_

_The Everfree Forest of course._

_And then I feel a pull_

_A powerful, unbelievable force,_

_Telling me to explore!_

_Now before you complain,_

_I'll tell you what I saw!_

_I promise I am being sane!_

_But I heard a voice,_

_Calling me to it,_

_I could have left; I had a choice,_

_But I stayed cause you'd have a fit._

_If I left and returned my freedom!_

_So I stayed for you- my mum!_

_Can't you see?_

_I have responsibility!_

_Don't you give me trust?_

_Just please if you must-_

_Let me leave the tower!_

_Even if it is only for an hour!"_

Raripunzel peered at her mother in hope, but Queen Chrysalis shook her head. Raripunzel sighed. It would have been too good to be true. "But why mum? You know I'd come back!"

"Are you complaining?" Queen Chrysalis looked up, her eyes flickering. If fire was green, Chrysalis's eyes would have matched it perfectly.

Raripunzel gaped to speak, but no words came out, as her mother glared at her.

_"I'm your mother, you're the daughter!_

_Who makes the rules here?_

_Me! I make the rules, dear!_

_I'm the one who delivers food and water!_

_I could always just leave you up here to die,_

_But, no, I haven't even given it a try!"_

Chrysalis's voice softened.

_"Stay with me while you are still quite young._

_Uh- sorry if the words I said before stung."_

Raripunzel sniffed. "It's okay."

…

_Once upon a time,_

_in a far away Kingdom, called Equestria,_

_There was rough, thrashing ocean,_

_Which few ponies dared to explore._

_In the water, there was a kingdom,_

_With all kinds of species of sea-life._

_They were ruled by the merponies,_

_One excitable one, of which was daughter of the royal family._

_The merpony's name was Pinkarial._

The pink merpony swished her tail in excitement as she neared the shipwreck. She was closely being followed by her BFFF- 'best fish friend forever' named Twist, who had white and red scales. Printed on her fins, were pictures of two white and pink candy canes, twined together to make a heart-shape.

"Are you _th_-sure about this-_th_ Pinkariel? I heard that a mon-_th_-ster lives-_th_ here!" Twist gulped nervously, as they approached the sunken ship.

"Which only makes matters more exciting!" Pinkariel cried. She began to swim faster as the two approached the sunken ship. Bits of wood jutted out of the sides, and just the presence of it seemed very nerve racking. Pinkariel let out an ecstatic cry, as she began to swim into a dark hole in the ship.

"Well I'm _th_-staying out here!" Twist muttered, but then became all too anxious, as a few frightening fish swished passed, their jaws jutting out, exposing pairs of lethal, jagged, teeth. "On _th_-second thought..." She quickly began to glide into the sunken ship.

Pinkariel was overjoyed, as she peered at all the unusual artefacts which lay throughout the shipwreck. Her eyes rested on an unusual metal object. It looked like a sick, with four points craning out of the ends. Pinkariel had been stuck underwater for so long, she had forgotten a lot of what life was like above water, and she was confused at the meaning of this object. She showed it to Twist who only shrugged.

"That's-_th_ weird. Can we go yet?"

"No, silly! This is really exciting! I want to explore further!" Pinkariel rocketed further down the ship, Twist's teeth chattering in fright.

"This is so cool!" Pinkariel stared around the boat in thrill. Suddenly, a sound like chugging came from somewhere. "Wow- it's almost like I can hear the ship! Speak to me! I am Pinkariel!" Her voice echoed across the room, but no reply came.

"Uh... Pinkariel," Twist poked her with her fin.

"Yeah?" Pinkariel spun around.

"I don't think it is-_th_ the ship that's-_th_ talking!" Twist's face paled. Pinkariel followed the fish's eyes to see what she was gazing at. Pinkariel covered her mouth in shock when her eyes met those of a massive sea-serpent snarling down at her.

"Oh my... let's go- _now_!" Pinkariel grabbed ahold of Twist's fin, before she began to swim as fast as she could towards the exit. The snake-like creature let out a ferocious snarl and followed in pursuit. It was gaining in her, and Pinkariel had to curve her tail to the side to stray from it's snapping jaws. She finally found the exit, and was nearing it. Twist had regained her senses, and was now swimming rapidly besides Pinkariel. Pinkariel went zooming out of the hole, before she grabbed Twist's fin again, and pulled her out of the ship, just before the serpent's jaws clamped down on her.

"That was so... _fun_!" Pinkariel cried, as she saw the snake trying to fit it's massive head through the crack in the shipwreck.

"Not for me! I think I am going to be _th_-sick! Twist cried, her face looking greener than usual.

Pinkariel only giggled, before she dragged her friend up to the surface of the water.

"Let's ask the breezies what this is." She held up the unusual metal object she had kept the whole time.

"_Th_-sounds less-_th_ dangerous-_th_," Twist muttered, before following her friend towards the north-west side of the ocean.

_"This is so exciting! We're going to find out!_

_More about above water._

_Come on, let's swim about,_

_Without having to be the king's daughter._

_This object; let's discover,_

_To the breezies, who to see other?_

_Come on, come on let's go-_

_There's so much I want to be!_

_There's so much I want to know,_

_Which isn't under the sea..._

_Come on! Come on! Let's go!_

_Let's find out from the breezies._

_The magical winged creatures,_

_Please come Twist, please!_

_They're better than many teachers!_

_About above water."_

Pinkariel smiled, as they approached the breezies island. "Nearly there!"

Soon the two surfaced, and were bombarded by a swarm of breezies, using cannons to shoot hundreds of tiny coconuts at them.

"Guys! Guys! Stop! It's only Twist and me!" Pinkariel cried, and the breezies instantly stopped.

"Oh, it's only the peaceful merponies! How can I help you?" A dark blue breezie with a pink mane flew forward with his delicate, transparent wings. Pinkariel recognised him as Seabreeze. He was one of the smarter breezies, for he could speak her language.

"Well, I found this in one of the shipwrecks, and I wondered if you knew what it was," Pinkariel held up her object, and Seabreeze examined it.

"It's called a... a fork! Yes!" He knocked his head, "wow that took a while to remember!"

"Do you know what it does?" Pinkariel asked, running her hoof along the sharp edges curiously.

"I think it's used to brush your mane," Seabreeze replied, squinting slightly.

"Wow," Pinkariel gave a shocked expression, before she smiled. "Thank you Seabreeze- thank you all of you- and try not to attack me and Twist with tiny cannonballs ever again, please?"

All the breezies let out understanding cries, and waved goodbye to Pinkariel and Twist as they disappeared under the water.

"That was fun," Pinkariel shrilled, "and it was nice to visit the breezies for a change!"

"I guess-_th_ _th_-so," Twist sighed. "But I don't think your dad would."

Pinkariel glanced down at the fish confusedly. "Why not?"

"Well... it was-_th_ your _th_-ceremony today..."

"My... _ceremony_?" Pinkariel stopped swimming with a jolt, and peered down at the fish. "That... was _today_?"

"I thought you knew?" Twist gaped.

Pinkariel let out a cry of alarm, before she swam at full speed towards her home, with Twist struggling to keep up.

As soon as she burst through the rock doors of the mansion, her parents were hovering there, seemingly waiting for her.

"I'm... _uh_, sorry," Pinkariel cowered slightly, at the piercing eyes of her parents.

"Today out of all days you decide to wonder off?" Cloudy Quartz narrowed her eyes.

"You embarrassed your mother, I, and your sisters," Igneous Rock added.

Pinkariel hung her head, "I'm sorry... but look what I found!" She held up the fork, but her family didn't even look at it, let alone acknowledge it. Her two parents exited the room, followed by her two sisters scowling at her.

_Nopony understands me..._ Pinkariel thought in misery.

...

_Once upon a time,_

_in a far away Kingdom, called Equestria,_

_Was a dreaded woods, called the Everfree Forest._

_In which was greatly feared; ponies dreaded to enter._

_And through all the flora and fauna, was a castle,_

_A castle in which was barely known to pony society today,_

_But was ruled by a king and queen,_

_And their beautiful, smart and amiable daughter._

_The daughter's name was Twilaura._

Twilaura trotted through the long grass, which practically brushed against her nose, it was so tall. She let out a small sneeze, before giggling and finding her way to the door.

"Princess Twilaura," the guards dipped their heads at her presence.

Twilaura smiled. "Oh please sirs. You know well that you can call me just Twilaura." She smiled at them blissfully, before she pranced down the halls, and through the doorways.

_"Soon, the day for me will arrive!_

_Shan't be long, seems like yesterday I was five!_

_Maybe the curse,_

_Could have struck me down,_

_What could be worse?_

_I must take the crown!_

_I have absolutely nothing to fear!_

_Because dad got rid of threats that year!_

_He crucified the spinning wheals _

_How bad it feels,_

_But I have absolutely nothing to fear!_

_Hear that, I have nothing I have to fear!"_

Twilaura finally reached the end of the corridor, and waved to the passing maids.

"Morning Bon Bon and Lyra!" Twilaura smiled to the two ponies.

"Greetings!" Bon Bon called, before she and Lyra smiled, and trotted the opposite direction of which Twilaura was going.

Reaching the main room, Twilaura approached her parents.

_"It's nearly my sixteenth birthday,_

_We'll have a party, and sing, hooray!_

_I'll stay awake, I swear, and keep alert,_

_I'll be hear to stay!_

_Beware, Twilaura, but keep calm._

_Anything which signals an uncomfortable aroma._

_I cannot prick my hoof, not only it'll hurt,_

_But I'll be sent to an endless coma..._

_I am responsible, mum, dad, you both know..._

_Chrysalis can't take me down- not my greatest foe!_

_It's nearly my sixteenth birthday,_

_We'll have a party and sing hooray!"_

Twilaura smiled, as she hugged both her parents in turn. She may have been cursed, but her dad had incinerated every spinning wheel in Equestria; she was more than safe.

"We are so proud of you Twilaura. You have blossomed into a beautiful, mature mare and you will make an amazing ruler." Twilight Velvet smiled at her daughter, who blushed slightly.

"I still can't help stressing a bit," Twilaura lowered her gaze, "what if the curse comes true?"

Night Light sympathetically lifted Twilaura's chin up with his hoof. "You'll be sixteen in a month, and all the spinning wheals have been vanquished. Unless you can prick your hoof on the pile of ashes from the spinning wheals, I believe you are going to constantly be awake for a long time to come."

Night Light's reassuring words lifted Twilaura's spirits, as she gave a thankful dip of the head.

_Everything's going to be fine._

...

Jaspike sat on the back of the wagon with Cheerilee, being carried back to their farm.

"I can't believe you gave all of our stock to that pony!" Jaspike gave an irritated mumble.

Cheerilee looked up, "give it a rest Jaspike. She had it for good causes."

"Oh really? Well if I didn't know any better, she would have probably eaten all of the bread by now, even before she had arrived at her 'poor, old, sick, defenceless granny's house'," Jaspike muttered.

Cheerilee sighed, knowing that her son was right, as they arrived at the house. They needed bits more than ever, and by giving all of their food to a little girl who wasn't even paying, it wouldn't be helping. Cheerilee knew she was being too kind, and she hated it. The two crept out of the wagon, before going their separate ways to their house; Jaspike to the cow, and Cheerilee to the kitchen.

Jaspike narrowed his eyes, remembering all the money they could have earned from the bread, before thinking of the little, boyish pony. His anger was settled as he approached the cow. The cow was now feeble and dying, and it was too old to give milk.

_"I wish..._

_I wish my cow would,_

_Give us some milk..._

_Please pal..._

_Squeeze pal..._

_I wish you'd give us some_

_Milk or even cheese..."_

Jaspike gave up on his pitiful attempts to milk the cow. The young lad had no father and his mother- well... she was at her wit's end.

Cheerilee was in the kitchen sobbing slightly, as she searched all of the cabinets but was unable to find any food. Instead, she was greeted by cobwebs and dust.

_"I wish..._

_I wish my son was not starving,_

_I wish the house was not a mess,_

_I wish the cow was full of milk,_

_I wish the walls were full of gold-_

_I wish a lot of things!"_

Cheerilee exited the house to try and find her son, but he wasn't on any of the paddocks- neither was the cow. She eventually went back inside, this time, through the back way of the house and saw that her son had deviously snuck into the house- with the cow.

"What in Chrysalis's name are you doing with the _cow_ inside the house?" Cheerilee gave a shocked gasp as the cow let out a lazy _moo_...

"I thought if he got nice and warm he'd produce some milk," Jaspike explained optimistically.

"The cow's a _she_! How many times do I have to tell you that only _shes_ can give milk?" Cheerilee hit her head with her hoof in irritation. "Now listen to me well son. The cow must be taken to the market."

Jaspike looked up in shock, as he hugged the cow protectively. "But mother, _no_! He's the best cow in the world-"

"-Was. _She_ has been dry for a few weeks now, with no money or food, we've got no choice but to sell her. Look at her," Cheerilee motioned towards the unhealthiness of the ragged animal.

Jaspike seemed on the verge of tears. "But he's my best friend..."

Cheerilee hated to see her son sad, but this was the only choice she had left.

_"Look at her..._

_There are bugs on her dugs..._

_There are flies in her eyes..._

_There's a lump on her rump-_

_Big enough to be a hump!"_

"But..." Jaspike faltered.

Cheerilee shook her head.

_"We've no time to sit and dither,_

_While her wither's wither with her-_

_And no one keeps a cow as a friend!_

_Sometimes I'm wondering what's goin' on in that head of yours!"_

Cheerilee gave her son an understanding sigh, and began to give him instructions as they trotted out of the house with the cow. Cheerilee had gone quite insane over survival. "Now you need to go to the _next_ village to sell the cow."

Jaspike looked up, "why do I have to go to the next village? Why not _this_ village?"

Cheerilee peered down. "Because everypony in this village knows the cow hasn't given a drop of milk in weeks."

Jaspike let out a surprised gasp. "That's _cheating_!"

Cheerilee stomped her hoof on the ground desperately and stared at Jaspike with pleading, yet, wild eyes. "We're _starving_ Jaspike! Don't you understand that? Now your not going to accept less than fifty bits for her. Are you listening to me?"

Jaspike patted the sickly cow. "Yes."

"How much are you to ask?"

"No more than fifty bits."

"No _less_ than fifty!"

Cheerilee sighed, as they continued walking until they reached the edge of the dreaded Everfree Forest, in which, was the only route to the next village.

_"Into the woods,_

_It's time and now,_

_We have to live,_

_I don't care how._

_Into the woods,_

_To sell the cow,_

_You must begin the journey!_

_Straight to the woods,_

_And don't delay-_

_You have to face,_

_The marketplace._

_Into the wood's to journey's end-"_

"-to sell a friend." Jaspike sighed, as he began to enter the outskirts of the trees and waved goodbye to Cheerilee.


	17. Hardly Competing

• Chapter Sixteen: Hardly Competing •

…

The land was exposed, with the shimmering black creatures buzzing above, threatening to hurt anypony with a zap of their magic. Mercy was not a word in their dictionary. Ponies from down below peered up in anxiety, alas the changelings were fearsome, greedy creatures. The earth below was as black as soot, and had sludges of icky, green, slime, slivering over the surface of the once beautiful land. Eventually the changelings descended to the shattered earth, and began to round up the ponies. This was unusual behaviour for the changelings, and the ponies let out mortified screams, as they began trying to run away from the insect-like tyrants. The changelings narrowed their emotionless, icy, blue eyes, and charged toward the ponies, nipping their heals as if they were sheepdogs and the ponies were the sheep. The ponies attempted to run the opposite direction of the charging changelings, but to their despair, came face to face with another set of the monstrous creatures. In fear, the ponies huddled in one, tight circle. Every so often, a pony would seek rebellion, attempting to hurtle out of the crowd, whilst bowling over the changelings, but with one zap of their magic, they consumed the pony in flames, before sending it into a pile of ashes.

"What is the meaning of this?" The ponies let out frightened whimpers, as the changelings stepped threateningly forward, tightening the circle.

"You're not being fair! There are foals here for Celestia's sake!"

This comment intrigued the changelings, as they let out smug grins. "Celestia's sake? Celestia's sake? How dare you! The only pony we give our gratitude to now, is Chrysalis!"

The ponies gulped at the changeling's hatred. Several changelings began to grab ahold of some ponies on the outskirts of the circle.

"What are you doing?" The ponies let out shocked cries.

"We're here to donate." The changelings didn't say any more, as they dragged the ponies out of the group and stuffed them in cages. What all the ponies had in common, was that they were all young, female mares. Each of them seemed quite pretty as well. Some ponies who were loved ones of the ones kidnapped, let out depressing cries, struggling to break free from the circle, but they were too late, as the ponies were lifted into the sky by the changelings.

"No!" One of the ponies trying to save those kidnapped, began to unfold his pegasi wings and take off into the sky.

"Leave them alone!" He let out a brutal snarl, before ripping off the wings of one of the changelings. It let out a pained squeak, and went plummeting to the earth, unable to fly. Alert, the other changelings began to charge towards the pegasi, their horns powering up.

"No!" One of the ponies in the cage flailed her hooves out of the bars, trying to help the war, but was too late, as the treacherous magic from the changelings went scorching the pony to death. The changelings didn't even seem too phased that they had just committed a murder, or that one of their soldiers one the ground was unable to fly, as they began to zip off, into the air again. The ponies on the ground waited until the changelings were out of sight, before they approached the changeling on the ground. Lots of the ponies were crying, and they expressed their malice on the wingless changeling, as they began to callously beat it up.

…

Chrysalis stroked her hoof along her wrinkled face, as she felt her youth slowly dissolving.

"No! No!" She let out vain cries, as she threw herself to the ground, smacking her head against it over and over again. She rolled over, before getting up.

"Hurry up!" She looked at her hoof and saw it's beauty begin to wear off, as it looked more old and worn than ever. Finally, there was a knock on her chamber's doors. Chrysalis let out a relieved sigh, before she opened it up, and the changeling guards stood before her, holding a dozen ponies as hostage.

"About time- now _go_!" Chysalis narrowed her eyes, listening to the pattering of the disappearing hooves case, before she turned her remorseless green eyes to the shuddering ponies.

"What are you going to do to us?" One of the ponies bleated in fear.

"I just need you all to donate something which belongs to me," Chrysalis's eyes flashed wickedly, as she circled the trembling ponies.

"A- and what i- is that?" Another pony whispered.

"My youth of course!" Chrysalis laughed, as her horn shone around the ponies, before ever so slowly, their beauty began to fade, as it was sucked into Chrysalis's soul. The changeling queen beamed, as her image began to change back to it's original form, and all the strength from the crying ponies began to fade.

"Guards, take them away," Chrysalis shrieked, before she elegantly strutted up to her mirror, and admired her reflection.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall... who is the fairest of them all?"

The face appeared, and spoke a new sentence, which Chrysalis had never heard before. "You my queen, but I am sad to say, that a new pony, may get in the way." Chrysalis's jaw was agape, and her eyes were wide in shock. Then her whole head seemed to peel back in fury and she let out a furious scream, which could be heard from ages away- the sound waves might have even reached the Griffon Kingdom. Alerted by the scream, the draconequus teleported into the room and watched quizzically as Chrysalis's pupils went as small as raisins. The veins at the back of her eyes showed as she stomped a hoof on the ground, making the marble floor crack. She breathed heavily, until she finally managed to contain her anger, before she glared at the mirror.

"And _who_ might this pony be?"

The draconequus peered over her shoulder, as the mirror began to flicker with images, until it rested onto a small town near the Everfree Forest. Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, as she scanned the crowds, trying to pinpoint a pony who might possibly compete with her, but all the ponies looked very average. She spun around.

"Can _you_ see anypony who might possibly be more pretty than me?" Chrysalis stepped back, still trying to prevent herself from doing something out of rage, as the draconequus stepped forward and squinted through the mirror.

"All of the ponies look too average! How could one of them compete with me?" Chrysalis narrowed her eyes.

"I agree..." The draconequus hesitated, about to blink, before he widened his eyes, as a spark of colour shot across the mirror, before disappearing in a split second. "What was that?"

"What?" Chrysalis stepped forward, eyeing the mirror, trying to see what had perked the draconequus' interest.

"I swear I just saw something flash across the mirror..." The draconequus played with his beard with his eagle claw for a second, before he peered at the mirror again. He saw the flash of colour zoom across the glass again, in the distance, and the colour disappeared behind a cart. "There it was again!" The draconequus used his magic to make the mirror zoom into the cart, and waited for a few seconds, before he saw a head peak from behind it.

"Her." He grinned, pointing to the creature which was cowering slightly.

Chrysalis charged forward, pushing the draconequus out of the way, and viewed the little creature. The little pegasi had a butter-yellow coat, and her mane was long, curling at the end, a shade of cotton candy-pink. Her eyes were big and innocent, and a striking shade of teal. Chrysalis watched, as the pegasi quickly tiptoed across town again, obviously trying to go unseen. Chrysalis got a view of her Cutie Mark, which was three blue butterflies, with pink wings.

"Sure, she's... _pretty_. But she's not astonishingly beautiful like me!" Chrysalis muttered doubtfully, turning to the draconequus. "She can't be a _competitor_... of course she can't!"

Chrysalis waited for a few seconds, only for the draconequus not to reply, his eyes seemed glued to the mirror, and he was watching the pegasi's every move.

"_Is_ she?" Chrysalis roared, butting the draconequus, as he regained his senses and was freed from his trance.

"What? No, she's not as beautiful as you- she's even _more_ beautiful!" The draconequus grinned stupidly, as he tried to glance at the mirror again, but Chrysalis smacked him across the face.

"How?"

"Well..." The draconequus hesitated. "It seems she has a lot of inner beauty. Something which _you_ have barely any of. She doesn't pose, or try to get attention all the time. She wants to just be like every other pony, and fit in- no... not fit in! She wants to hide her beauty. Also, her eyes are prettier than yours," the draconequus grinned goofily, before shaking his head. He glanced at Chrysalis in embarrassment, before using his magic to cast a spell around himself.

Chrysalis didn't bother asking why the draconequus had done the spell, as she watched the pegasi get into a line to buy some apples. A few ponies pushed in front of her, but the pegasi didn't complain, she only glanced at the ground in sorrow, whilst cowering. By the time she reached the front of the line, there was no apples left. The pegasi tried to hold her misery down, as she gave an understanding nod to the shopkeeper, but as soon as her back was turned, the pegasi began to sob softly and run away. Chrysalis hesitated, feeling her heart melt slightly... _no_! She couldn't let the pegasi get to her! She couldn't... she would just be slightly less strict.

"I will let this... _competitor_ slide, as long as she only stays a competitor. As soon as she begins to win this, I am to take action." Chrysalis sighed, before she made sure the mirror would always stay on the pegasi. "But I will be watching this pony."

The draconequus hesitated. "Can I watch her too?"

"_No_, go away!" Chrysalis hissed, taking a fierce step forward, and the draconequus quickly disappeared.

…

Sighing, the draconequus watched as Chrysalis peered through the mirror. He hadn't exactly left the room- he had just turned invisible... He felt guilty, but for some reason, he wanted to make sure that Chrysalis didn't hurt the little pony. This devotion made him feel sick. Why was he bothering to protect the little pegasi? Knowing that Chrysalis would probably feel the softness he was portraying, the draconequus had put a spell around himself, so Chrysalis wouldn't be able to see what he felt. He watched the pegasi, feeling immense sympathy for the little creature, as she tried to live her life, but was constantly put down and underestimated by others. She seemed to struggle to utter words, her social skills were so limited. The draconequus shook his head. No, he wasn't going to stay and watch. He had better things to do. With that, he teleported away.

...

Birds twittered above, and trees rustled in the breeze, as Fluttershy arrived at her cottage. As soon as she creaked the door ajar, the yellow pegasi was welcomed with a tornado of ecstatic animals. Fluttershy giggled, as she was welcomed back home by all of her friends. After a few minutes, she could finally get up, and using the food she had recently bought, she began to feed each animal. A white bunny in particular hopped behind her, an irritated expression on his face.

"I really tried Angel Bunny, I swear," Fluttershy guiltily sighed, as she turned to the little creature. "The apple stand had a very long line. By the time I reached the front, all of the apples were gone."

Angel spun around dramatically, giving her glances of sheer betrayal.

"I... I'm sorry... can I make it up to you by purchasing two apples tomorrow?" Fluttershy hopefully tried to convince her stubborn pal, but he just shook his head.

"Three?" Fluttershy glanced at the ground, thinking hard on what she could say to coax the companion out of his annoyed frenzy. "Three apples and I'll curl your tail. How does that sound?" Fluttershy scraped the ground with her hoof in bribery. Angel was hard to convince. "Have I won you over yet?"

Angel Bunny sighed, and gave a satisfied nod, before hopping up to a bowl of lettuce which Fluttershy had supplied him for the meantime. Sighing, Fluttershy trotted up to the couch in exhaustion. Every day seemed to be hard for Fluttershy... this day was no different from any of the others. She lived alone (besides all her animals) in a cottage- she was only 16, and she hadn't seen her family in ages. Her family were hard to find these days. Fluttershy could only describe herself as a pushover. She struggled in everyday life constantly, and couldn't achieve any of the average social abilities which most ponies could. She was afraid of practically everything... and with everyday life attacking her on one side; having complaining animals on the other was just the cherry on top of a cake. Her self esteem was limited, but she didn't mind about any of these things. She wasn't going to complain, if this is what the celestial heavens from above chose her to be like. Maybe it was her destiny to be a doormat for the rest of her life. Maybe it was her destiny to be ignored and neglected. Perhaps her destiny was to be unknown by many ponies. A pony just to fill the background in times of trauma. She wasn't going to complain with her fate. She wouldn't complain, because she was a pushover.

She did worry about what others thought of her though. She knew it was pretty ridiculous, considering that few ponies even knew her name. But her image was important- it was for the better of everypony if she lived life unseen. She couldn't be too horrendously hideous, and she couldn't be jaw-dropping gorgeous... she just had to be average. But what if average wasn't enough? What if there was a secret organisation of ponies, who watched her and silently judged every move she made? What if there were ponies watching her right now? Fluttershy looked up, and through the window, sighing contentedly, as she saw nothing there. But her mind was being cruel, as it sent sounds of bickering and gossiping wavering through her ears. Fluttershy cowered, as the voices became louder. She desperately covered her ears with her hooves, but it didn't make any difference whatsoever. She squinted, and illusions pranced right before her eyes. The mocking and callous faces of random ponies began to pop up, one by one. Each one was worse than the one which was before it.

"Stop laughing at me..." Fluttershy squeaked, attempting to turn around to avoid eye contact with the ponies, but they were everywhere in sight.

"Please?" Fluttershy began to cry, tears leaking down, dampening her pastel fur. She felt something nudge her hoof, and she glanced down to see Angel Bunny sympathetically trying to free her from her nightmarish daydreams. Fluttershy sighed, and felt her muscles relax, and her pounding heart begin to slow into a steady rhythm. The snickering images began to fade away, and their voices only lost echoes.

"Thank you Angel. I promise I won't have any more of these visions," Fluttershy promised. Angel gave her a concerned glance before hopping away. Some of the other animals had crowded around their caretaker, worriedly trying to comfort her. Fluttershy smiled and modestly blushed, at all the encouraging and warm comments which were coming from her animals.

"Anyway, I've rested enough now... it's time to help all the hibernating animals prepare for the cold season..." Fluttershy shivered at the thought, and wearily peered outside to the trees. The branches were vivid, as they swayed in a ferocious wind. Fluttershy flew delicately outside, with a few of the animals pursuing. Despite the breeze, it was not too cold outside, and Fluttershy didn't need the warmth of a scarf or anything to keep her from freezing. Smiling, Fluttershy began to lightly sing a little tune she had grown used to, to attract the help of her woodland buddies.

_"Sun's light blazes,_

_No time to slumber,_

_Lead the way to the upcoming season!_

_Autumn to Winter to Spring to Summer!_

_Blossoms_ _soon bloom,_

_Birds shall sing,_

_Lead the way to the upcoming season!_

_Summer to Autumn to Winter to Spring!_

_Snow slowly drifts,_

_Nothing's more simpler,_

_Lead the way to the upcoming season!_

_Spring to Summer to Autumn to Winter!_

_Deciduous leaves fall,_

_Evergreen, some,_

_Lead the way to the upcoming season!_

_Winter to Spring to Summer to Autumn!"_

Animals from around the area began to excitedly tumble out of their nests, and gather around the yellow pegasi, with the teal eyes and the fairy floss-pink mane.

"I know this problem doesn't concern some of you, but for some animals, they need to hibernate throughout the whole of Winter. I need all your help to dig some cozy nests for our sleepy friends to stay in for a whole season." Fluttershy glanced at the animals pleadingly, and they all let out enthusiastic cries. Before she could even give out simple instructions, the animals were off, scratching at the dirt surrounding some areas, and happily burrowing some holes for the small animals.

"I may as well build some nests for the... not so small animals," Fluttershy purred, before trotting up to some nearby caves and removing some surrounding cobwebs from around them. She carefully only removed the old cobwebs, which were no longer being used. For the newer ones, she reasoned with the spiders, convincing them that there were some better spots to live. After Fluttershy had helped several spiders to find new homes, she began to clear out any rock debris which may be uncomfortable for the hibernating animals (mainly bears). It took a few hours for the final preparations to be completed, but once they were done, Fluttershy was quite pleased with the ending product. Sighing, Fluttershy returned back to her cottage, nestling in a blanket which one of her animals had kindly spread over the couch. It was now dark outside, and Fluttershy smiled in the dim light, as she made eye contact with a few of the animals sitting and watching her.

"One would never know if it were me looking after you, or you looking after me."

...

When Fluttershy awoke, it was bright and early, and she happily trotted out the house, quickly uttering a few words to Angel to take control while she was gone. The marketplace wasn't far away, and as soon as Fluttershy reached it, she noticed there was a large crowd around the back side of the marketplace. Curiously, Fluttershy tiptoed up, flapping her wings so she could see above the massing ponies. She noticed a poster, which two changeling guards were putting up. The ponies surrounding were letting out furious cries, whilst throwing fruit at the changelings in disgust. Fluttershy deviously caught an apple before it hit the ground, and hid it in a basket she had taken with her. Then she read the poster, and let out a shocked cry. Chrysalis was increasing the taxes by 15%.

"I'm not sure if I can even pay that much..." Fluttershy hovered down to the ground, and began to weep softly. She couldn't keep crying- somepony was bound to notice her if she kept up this show. Fluttershy forced herself up onto her hooves, before rubbing away the tears. Her eyes were still watery, but it would have to do. In the meantime, she could buy another apple while the rest of the ponies were distracted. She went to the line- there was only one pony- no griffon- before her. However, as soon as the griffon noticed her, it smirked, and picked up a few more apples to buy.

"You know what- I may as well stock up before Winter arrives!" The griffon paid a few more bits, and spun around to leave, before changing her mind, picking up another few apples. "And I might need these too... and these!" Fluttershy watched in agony as the apples began to disappear.

"I only wanted one..." The yellow pegasi whispered.

The sales pony noticed this, and let out a sympathetic sigh. "Sorry youngster, Gilda here just bought all the last apples!"

Fluttershy nodded. "I-it's ok. A-at least I still have one apple..." Fluttershy peered in her basket, only to see nothing there. "What? It's gone! How... oh no... Angel's never going to forgive me!" Fluttershy scampered away, receiving sympathetic glances from the surrounding ponies- except the griffon who had been in front of her in the line, who was calling out insults behind the little pegasi. Gilda smirked, as the pegasi disappeared into the crowd, before she curved her tail up to her face, and bit into an apple, which had been recently stolen from a certain pony's basket.

Fluttershy bolted into the woods, hiding behind a tree, and panting heavily between tears. She was having a bad day today. Every day was bad for her, but this day was worse.

"All I wanted was two apples for Angel..."

…

Today was no different to any of Gilda's days. She took pleasure out of the depression of others, and enjoyed to toil with ponies. Fluttershy was an easy victim. Gilda wasn't sure if she knew anypony more wimpy than that pegasi. Gilda didn't care about hurting other's feelings, or destroying the lives of others more innocent. She just found amusement out of cruel things.

"So let me get this straight Gilda. You steal, you lie, you hurt others physically, verbally and emotionally- let's just say you bully others in every way possible, you think you're cool because of this, when really, you're a backstabbing jerk. Does that sound accurate?"

Gilda furiously looked around. "Who said that?"

"Why would I reveal myself. I would scare you. It's better to just invisibly taunt you." The voice sounded like that of a male, and the tone in the voice was mocking. Gilda peered around to see if anypony could hear the voice, but none of them showed any signs of hearing the voice.

Gilda narrowed her eyes. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

What happened next took the griffon by surprise. A massive dragon-like face appeared, right before her. "Boo."

Gilda screamed, before she spread out her brown-feathered wings, and flew swiftly away and out of sight, leaving the apples she had bought behind.

The dragon burst into laughter, before turning back into the form of a draconequus. It took him a while to regain his senses, before he turned to the ponies walking passed. "Haha- did you see the look on her face? Priceless!" He hesitated, frowning, as no pony seemed to turn to him or even hear him. Then he remembered he had turned himself invisible and sound proof to everypony except Gilda. He was about to make himself visible again, before he had second thoughts. Ponies probably would fear him- run for their lives. As funny as it sounded, he was no longer in a joking mood, and that rarely happened. The draconequus teleported the basket of apples Gilda had left behind into his hands, before he teleported into the woods nearby, and made his voice no longer soundproof, but remained invisible. He peered around, until his eyes rested on the little pegasi, who was still crying. She was resting underneath a tree, trying to stop herself from weeping- trying to toughen up, but her attempts were pitiful. The draconequus felt a wave of sympathy, and he teleported before her. Of course she couldn't see him- he didn't want her to see him. But he did want her to hear him.

"Gilda left without these. You have them." The draconequus dropped the basket of apples before the pegasi, and turned away, but kept his eyes glued to the creature.

The pegasi jumped slightly when she heard the voice, and she peered around to see who was responsible, but she saw nopony whatsoever. Her eyes rested on the basket which was before her, and she gratefully pulled it closer. "Thank you so much- but where are you? I can't see anypony."

"I don't think you'd want to see me," the draconequus murmured, guiltily peering at the ground.

"Oh, but please! Anyone who shows the slightest bit of consideration, I have I acknowledge!" Fluttershy got up onto her hooves, confusedly peering around.

The draconequus cringed slightly- this pegasi was being very convincing, but he couldn't show himself, could he? "You'd be scared."

The pony shook her head. "I promise I won't! I swear!"

The draconequus sighed, before giving in. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Hesitantly, he turned visible, and glanced at the pegasi, waiting for her to scream and run away, but she didn't even flinch. This intrigued him, as he saw curiously glint in her eyes. Was it just him, or did she seem much more beautiful now that she could actually see him?

"What are you?" She trotted up, and tilted her head.

"A draconequus... I look like a whole heap of animals combined, I know, but it just means chaos." He sighed.

"You're not like anything I've seen before!" Fluttershy bounced up and down excitedly. "And how did you turn yourself invisible? I've never even seen the most powerful unicorn possess a skill like that!"

"That's just me- I have more magic than all the unicorns in Equestria combined- well maybe not all of them, but my skills in magic have few limits! More than Chrysalis," the draconequus grinned mischievously remembering all the times he had compared his magic to the changeling queen's and his being the most undeniably best.

Fluttershy slowly nodded. "What's your name?"

The draconequus stiffened. He hadn't spoken his name in years, and few even knew the two syllables. Was he ready to confess his title to this pegasi who he'd only just met, or should he just remain anonymous, how he liked it? "Uh... what's your name first?"

"Fluttershy," the pegasi replied, smiling.

The draconequus had to admit that the name was perfect for the pegasi. It fit her perfectly- before he had even met her, if there was a selection of names to guess out of, he would have easily picked Fluttershy.

"So... your name?" Fluttershy's smile faded slightly. She seemed slightly betrayed that she could tell him her name, but he had not yet spoken his name yet.

The draconequus hesitated. It was time he came loose. He wouldn't let the name he- despised slightly get the better of him. "Discord. My name is Discord." With that, he teleported away.

Fluttershy gasped, running up to the place he had just been, but there wasn't even a sign he had just been there. "Wait! Discord!" Fluttershy peered frantically around, but there was no sight of the creature. Fluttershy sighed, before picking up the apples, and trotting towards her cottage. "I hope I get to see him again..."


	18. Joining The Group

• Chapter Seventeen: Joining The Group •

…

The six pelted across the town, being chased by a group of ponies.

"This is too amusing," snickered one of the six. The others grinned, as they continued to run. The charging ponies behind them began to scream, curse and insult the six.

"Give our stuff back!"

"You don't belong here!"

"You don't deserve the food!"

"We don't care if you live or _die_!"

After six years of tormenting, the six really didn't care about the insults which were thrown at them. At first it was painful to hear all the comments- what others thought of them because of the curse- but they only found it a game now. A dangerous, but thrilling game, with adrenaline pouring through their veins, as they skidded across the town. One of the townsfolk threw fire in front of them, causing them to halt, as the flames picked into an undeniable wall of fire. The six ponies stopped, and turned around, to see the townsfolk coming closer and closer. The two pegasi of the group flapped their wings, and lifted themselves off the ground.

"Give Sleepy and Sneezy all the food- they can fly away with it while we fight," one of the unicorns of the group called.

"Aye aye, Dopey!" Bashful responded, before he tossed the food he had stolen up into the hooves of Sleepy.

Whilst stealing, they decided not to reveal their proper names, in order for no recognition to occur. The dwarf disguises which Chrysalis had ever so 'kindly' blessed them with, were enough to throw the townsfolk off the scent of their true identities. Bashful eyed Grumpy and Happy, as they tossed the last remains of food into the air, for the two pegasi to receive. Bashful grinned broadly, as he watched the townsfolk charge forward.

"Bashful, this is where you come in," Dopey instructed, turning to his pal. Bashful listened intently as the unicorn revealed his plan.

"Right on it!" He obediently nodded, before he went crashing into the townsfolk, taking them by surprise at the strength of his attack.

"Charge!"

Bashful heard Dopey's voice whipping through his ears, as he continued to barge into the townsfolk. The clapping of hooves sounded, before Grumpy, Happy and Dopey all tumbled into the crowds, making their way through, as they escaped.

"Run Bashful- now!"

Bashful gave up on his attack, and swung around, whipping through the streets and perusing his friends. It wasn't always this easy to survive. Bashful grinned, receiving a flashback of what life was like six years ago, when he and the rest of his friends had first lived in the woods as dwarfs.

_6 years ago..._

Big Macintosh peered through the cracks of the walls of the confined home, in which he and the others had settled in for the night- all it was, were a hollow tree. Bashful knew that although the group didn't get along very well- with all the colliding and suspicious personalities, he knew that they were better to stay together than be divided. They seemed to all seek the same things, and were all here for the same reasons. The ones they loved and they were here because of Chrysalis. Big Macintosh was different from the rest of them however. He was the only one who's loved one wasn't a romantic love, but a love a brother would give to a sister. Sure, Shining Armour had jumped through the same portal as the baby dragon, but he still had Cadance. Big Macintosh made his way out of the hollow tree, careful not to rouse any of the other colts. Once he'd exited the tree, he sat on the outside grass, and peered at the twinkling stars. He thought of Red Applehood, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. He hoped they'd be alright, but he hadn't seen them since he had been sent here in the first place. He wasn't really one for friends, and all the colts here he didn't know very well... he wouldn't deny, that he was shy. He'd never had friends before. He just hung around his family. _His family..._

"Missing them, are you?"

Big Macintosh spun around, to see Fancypants... Grumpy wasn't exactly Big Macintosh's favourite of the colts right now... Although Fancypants hadn't been too mean to Big Macintosh yet, Bashful couldn't help but pinpoint him as the not so '_friendly_' one of the group. Big Macintosh narrowed his eyes.

"I know what your thinking... I know I have been horrible to all of you..." Fancypants settled besides Big Macintosh and glanced at the sky as well. "You know I wasn't always like this you know?"

Big Macintosh glanced at the unicorn in confusion. "Thanks to Chrysalis?"

"Yes... she made me more Grumpy than she made any of you Sleepy or Dopey or Sneezy or Happy- you get the point."

Big Macintosh's eyes were still clouded with confusion. "Then why are ya bein' nice right now?"

"Because I have worked out how to minimise Chrysalis's magic. You have already been doing it- that is why you are being the least of your personality compared to all of us."

Bashful's eyes widened. "What have ah been doing?"

"You have been thinking about your loved ones- your family." Grumpy peered at the ground. "Since Chrysalis did this to me, I have been trying to forget Raripunzel so that I will not break down... I hate sorrow... I tried to forget her so that I wouldn't have to be dealing with the trauma. But I have been thinking of her a lot now... and I feel less grouchy, and more myself." Fancypants gestured for emphasis.

"That explains a lot..." Big Macintosh hesitated. "But what about sorrow? Don't ya feel _depressed_ by thinkin' of Raripunzel?"

Grumpy shook his head. "She makes me feel _hopeful_."

Big Macintosh smiled for the first time since... _forever_. "Thank ya."

"No worries," Fancypants sighed, before exiting into the hollow tree.

…

"Wake up! It's the morning! Wow, you guys sleep a lot!"

Big Macintosh groaned at the same time as five other ponies. He used his hooves to cover his ears.

"Wake up! _Ugh_! Why aren't any of you listening? Wait a second!"

The sound of clomping hooves faded into the distance. All was silent for a few seconds, before the hooves returned. Almost instantly, Big Macintosh felt a chilling iciness rush down his skin. His eyes shot open and he muttered a curse, peering around to see everypony else drenched wet, and giving annoyed glances to the all-too-dry Cheese Sandwich, who was mischievously grinning.

"What *_sneeze_* was that for?" Flash Sentry glared at Cheese Sandwich, while he was shivering.

"I think I now have pneumonia," Shining Armour peered at the ground in sorrow. Cheese Sandwich only laughed.

"Hey, not all of us are awake yet!" Fancypants pointed to the light blue pegasi who was still curled up on the floor, snoring. Water was dripping from him, but Soarin still managed to remain in a slumber.

"Soarin? Is that healthy to remain asleep through something like that?" Big Macintosh nudged the pegasi, but Soarin only rolled over slightly.

"Is he even _alive_?" Fancypants questioned.

"Don't be *_sneeze_* ridiculous," Flash Sentry muttered.

Cheese Sandwich tilted his head. "How did he fight back my water attack- hey, that rhymed!" The orange earth pony colt burst into laughter.

"This is no time for rhymes. And it must be normal for Soarin to remain asleep during situations like this- he is Sleepy _remember_?" Shining Armour hesitated. "How do we wake him?"

"Ah think ah know," Big Macintosh raised a hoof to the air, making all the ponies turn to him. "Fancypants knows too." Big Macintosh stepped toward Soarin, who muttered something like '_I want dinner,_' in his sleep. Big Macintosh then spoke in a clear voice. "Cinderainbow."

Almost instantly, Soarin stirred, jumping up and peering around. "Cinderainbow? Where?"

"How did you *_sneeze_* do that?" Flash Sentry gasped.

"The more you think about those you love, the less you express the artificial personalities Chrysalis granted you," Fancypants simply replied.

"That would explain why you're being less annoying and horrible," Cheese Sandwich grinned.

"Shut up now, and you won't get a black eye," Fancypants threatened, making Happy clamp his jaws together.

"Twilaura... Twilaura... Twilaura... Hey! I'm not sneezing anymore!" Flash Sentry grinned.

"So you're saying all I need to is think of Cinderainbow and I won't fall asleep as much?" Soarin questioned. Big Macintosh nodded.

"Pinkariel, Pinkariel, Pinkariel! Oh my Celestia! It's time for breakfast now! That's the most important meal of the day! Pinkariel!" Cheese Sandwich jumped up and down, and the others just glanced at him.

"Why are you still being happy?" Fancypants narrowed his eyes.

"I think he's just naturally a happy pony," Shining Armour hesitated. "I'm not naturally a dopey pony though... how come I still feel sad?"

"Are ya thinkin' of Spike or Cadance?" Big Macintosh questioned.

"Both," Shining Armour glanced at the ground in sorrow, and absent-mindedly began to fiddle with a little purple gem.

"Hey, what's that?" Soarin questioned, angling his wings towards the purple bead.

"Oh... when I saw Cadance for the last time, Chrysalis was stealing all her youth from her... This jewel fell from Cadance's tiara, and I grabbed it before Chrysalis sent me here."

Fancypants was about to nudge the crystal, when Shining Armour protectively slapped his hoof away. Fancypants glanced at him in surprise.

"Sorry. It's just the only thing I have left of Cadance, and I don't want anypony else touching it... sorry." Shining Armour sighed.

"No, it's ok. I shouldn't've been so nosy." Fancypants gave the other unicorn an understanding nod, before stepping back.

Shining Armour glanced at the bead, before a pink aura began to ripple from his horn. It surrounded the bead, before covering it in a pulsing pink shield. Shining Armour knocked the shield, but it only rolled to the side, not breaking at all.

"How did you do that?" Flash Sentry asked in shock.

Shining Armour shrugged. "I studied shield magic. It is my Cutie Mark after all!"

"Is it just me, or does anypony else want breakfast?" Cheese Sandwich began to drool, looking at the sky in desire.

"He's right, it's about time we went and got somethin' to eat," Big Macintosh sighed. "But where do we go?"

"Maybe there's a town nearby?" Fancypants offered.

"Worth a look," Soarin concluded.

…

After the six stallions had trudged through the woods for a while, they eventually encountered a few chanting voices of ponies in the distance.

"Finally somewhere with other life sources other than plants, plants, plants and creepy insect things," Fancypants muttered, before brushing off a freaky-looking bug which had landed on him recently.

"And it only took..." Cheese Sandwich glanced down at his hoof. "Four hours, fourteen minutes, and... fifty-five seconds... fifty-six seconds... fifty-seven..."

"There's not even a watch on your hoof though!" Flash Sentry interrupted.

"Still sounds accurate," Big Macintosh shrugged, before clearing a few of the bushes, to reveal a town. The six ponies curiously peered out, to see a few stalls set up, with ponies gathering around them. The food source was delicious... the scent of freshly-baked pie wafted through their noses, lifting them up off of the air- especially Soarin.

"Pie..!" Soarin wailed, as Cheese Sandwich began to shoo the scent of pie out of the air, causing all the ponies to crash to the ground from their trance. Then Cheese Sandwich began to lift off the ground, taking all the smell to himself.

"Hey you wait a minute," Shining Armour hissed, before picking Cheese Sandwich up with his magic, and forcing him to the ground.

"Ok, group huddle," Flash Sentry ordered. All six ponies came together into a tight circle. "Does anypony *_sneeze_* have any bits?"

They were all silent; the sounds of crickets chirping could be heard over the glorious, yet, limited sound of activity which stirred in their embarrassingly small brains.

"Ok- scratch the '_paying_' idea... maybe we could _trade_ instead... wait... this market says that trading is strictly forbidden, we can only pay." Big Macintosh muttered.

"Maybe we could set up our own stall, and earn bits to pay for food," Soarin offered.

"Great idea Sleepy! Now what in Equestria are we gonna sell?" Shining Armour muttered.

"Watches of course!" Cheese Sandwich cried, before taking a bag out of nowhere, and unzipping it. Almost instantly, watches went pouring out in tremendous amounts, raining heavier than a full out cyclone. The bag didn't at all, seem to be running out of watches, as the ponies (minus Cheese Sandwich) were pelted down with them.

"Close... the... _bag_!" Big Macintosh gasped, before getting a mouthful of watches, and falling over, as they went knocking him on the head hard.

Shrugging, Cheese Sandwich zipped the bag back up, and all was silent. "Hey, where are you guys?" Cheese Sandwich questioned, looking around for the other stallions. All there was, was a pile of watches. A few minutes passed, before finally, Big Macintosh surfaced, gushing in huge amounts of air.

"Don't just stand there, help meh get the others out before one of them drowns!" Big Macintosh hollered, before he leapt out of the watches, and bucked the whole pile with his back legs. The watches shuffled slightly, but no affect was caused. Cheese Sandwich began digging into the mound like a dog, searching for any ponies which may be buried alive.

Shining Armour managed to independently surface, and join in with helping to save the other three ponies. Eventually, they managed to help Flash Sentry, Soarin and Fancypants out of the pile, and the five ponies glared at Cheese Sandwich, who only mischievously grinned.

"Hey, at least the bag wasn't full of knives or something," Cheese Sandwich grinned.

"At least if there was knives in the bag, I'd die a quick death, other than be slowly suffocated," Soarin spat, but he was grinning whilst saying it, hinting that he'd already forgiven and forgotten the incident.

"Well we now have watches to sell," Flash Sentry grinned, before glancing to Cheese Sandwich. "Now stuff them in an empty bag... and please pack lightly."

"You wouldn't have a lifetime supply of stands, would you?" Fancypants questioned, glancing around for a zipper in the forth wall, in which Cheese Sandwich stored his stuff in.

"Nope. Only a supply of watches!" Cheese Sandwich grinned.

"Why watches?" Big Macintosh tilted his head.

"They're my second favourite type of object," Cheese Sandwich bounced up and down, whilst slapping on a bunch of watches excitedly.

"What's your first favourite?" Soarin questioned, nudging a watch with his hoof.

Cheese Sandwich paused with what he was doing. "Hmm... I don't have one."

Big Macintosh didn't bother to question this- none of them understood Cheese Sandwich anyway. Instead, he began to load the watches together. "Ok, let's sell these now!"

The six ponies stepped out of the bushes, and into the village. Ponies turned heads, and glanced at them in surprise.

"Why are we receiving glances from all the ponies?" Fancypants questioned, as he uncomfortably shuffled on his hooves.

The ponies began to step back from them in fear, some running out the area.

"Where are they *_sneeze_* going?" Flash Sentry asked in shock. The six kept plodding through the streets, exchanging uncomfortable glances, before they bumped into a pony who was glaring down at them.

"What are you doing here, dwarfs?" The pony gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Just wanting to sell some watches..?" Cheese Sandwich tried to put up a goofy grin, but he was slightly shivering, as the turquoise pegasi with the yellow mane stepped threateningly forward.

"Nuh uh. You're not ponies. Scat fools, you don't belong here!" The pegasi glared at them viciously.

"Hey, we're ponies, we just want something eat!" Flash Sentry narrowed his eyes, but felt uncomfortable, as the pony was a lot taller than all of them.

"Hey, what's going on Lightning Dust?" A voice was heard, as a male pegasi, with black fur and a light blue mane flew forwards, and stood next to the turquoise pegasi named Lighting Dust.

"Dwarves, Thunderlane. The ones which are always up to no good... help me drive them out." Lightning Dust snickered, as she spread out her wings and began to fly teasingly around the six ponies, who bunched up together in fear. Thunderlane joined in, and before long, the two pegasi had created a whirlwind, around the six trembling dwarves.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Shining Armour attempted to run through the gusts of wind which were bellowing around him, but he was swatted back ferociously. Eventually, the wind grew too strong, and the six dwarves were sent flying into the air.

"Holy Celestia!" Fancypants cursed, as he went pummelling through the sky. Big Macintosh wavered his hooves around, trying to create air resistance but failed. Soarin and Flash Sentry gained balance, and began to flap their wings, before soaring towards the falling ponies. Soarin grabbed ahold of Cheese Sandwich, gently lowering him to the earth, whilst Flash Sentry was helping out Fancypants. Soarin, who was a surprisingly skilled flier, zoomed forward, grabbing ahold of Big Macintosh and lowering the earth pony to the ground. Nopony was there to aid Shining Armour, but it was no problem, as before the unicorn hit the ground, his horn buzzed to life, and he teleported down, his hooves flat on the earth and no damage conflicted.

"Learnt your lesson yet, dwarves?" Lightning Dust spat, with Thunderland glaring at them.

"Dwarves don't belong with other ponies- no ponies should be able to stand even near you. Back off now, or we'll signal for more help," Thunderlane snarled.

"Not that we need any help," Lightning Dust quickly added, glaring at Thunderlane.

"I don't even care anymore," Soarin spat, before he turned tail and fled. Big Macintosh spun around, just to see the dark blue tail of the colt disappear into the bushes.

"Hope you're happy," Fancypants hissed, before turning around too.

"Welcome to Equestria, a place of peace," Flash Sentry muttered.

"A place of peace... a place of peace..." Cheese Sandwich echoed, following the other ponies into the bushes. Right before he disappeared, his whipped around. "A place of peace!"

Big Macintosh and Shining Armour exchanged glance, before following the others into the bushes, with Lightning Dust and Thunderlane snickering behind them.

"That was mean! They seemed nice!" A little pegasi colt appeared besides Thunderlane, tugging at his leg. The pegasi colt was a light grey, with a darker grey-blue mane, and purple-grey eyes.

"They're dwarves Rumble... they can't be trusted," Thunderlane sighed to his brother, before he trotted away. Rumble glanced at the bushes in confusion, before he chased after his older brother.

…

"No use.. no use... no use..." Soarin kept on muttering under his breathe as he paced from side to side, the others glanced at him concernedly.

"What are you talking about?" Flash Sentry asked.

Soarin spun around, facing the orange pegasi on fury. Soarin's pupils went small, and they both glanced in opposing directions, making Flash Sentry crouch to the ground in fear.

"You saw how they acted around us- I have never been rejected in my life... I feel so _abandoned_!" Soarin dropped to the ground, curling up into a little ball, and swaying side to side. "No use... no use... no use..."

"So this is all about your popularity?" Shining Armour raised an eyebrow.

Soarin peered up. "My popularity? Celestia's sake, I don't care one thing about my popularity- I am thinking of Cinderainbow! She'll never accept me! She'll only want to be with a stallion who is cool enough to be her's- I am an embarrassment to pony-kind now!" Soarin stared at the sky. "Cinderainbow..."

"You know she'll accept you, for whatever you look like," Fancypants stepped forward, patting Soarin on the back.

"Oh really? Ok, do you think that Raripunzel would want to be your marefriend now- this very moment?" Soarin questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Fancypants went silent, glancing at the ground.

"See? We have no hope!" Soarin held his head in his hooves.

"We do though! Remember the prophecy?" Big Macintosh asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah... _For she true of fair, she alone, needs the love of a seventh to turn thee back to original selves. Thou personalities return and thou no longer elves. Thou destinies tormented, but thou foal tales shall proceed. Once completed thee break the rule, and thou no longer fantasied_." Cheese Sandwich shivered for a second, before grinning.

Soarin glanced up. "But who could be the fairest one?"

"Time can only wait, and it will tell us when we've found the one," Shining Armour sighed.

_Back to the future..._

Big Macintosh settled with his friends in their home, as they feasted on the food they had stolen for the day.

"Great job everyone! We've had another successful hunt," Shining Armour praised his friends, and they all let out agreeing cries.

"I forgot how hungry I was," Cheese Sandwich sighed, as he gnawed on some bread.

"You ate this morning," Flash Sentry reminded Cheese Sandwich, who only shrugged.

Back then, they would have never stolen, but after a few days of no food, stealing became their only answer. If no pony was going to accept them for being themselves, they'd have to survive the bad way. Despite everything, they were going to survive, and they knew it. The fairest of all hadn't arrived yet... but they'd grown used to being in their elf forms, and didn't mind waiting. To remember those they loved, every night, they had a spiritual ceremony, where they chanted the names of those Chrysalis had bewitched. It helped keep the great memories fresh, and boosted their hopes and strengths for the following day. Everything they did, they did for their loved ones, and they would not let a bunch of insulting townsfolk dishearten them.

…

"Sweetie Belle, you're stepping on my hooves!"

"Sorry! I just want to see!"

"Can ya two be quiet?" Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, before peering out of the bushes to see a bunch of strange ponies disappear into the woods.

Babs Seed came besides Apple Bloom, shaking her head. "Never seen anything like them."

Apple Bloom narrowed her sun-gold eyes, as she watched the towns ponies letting out irritated cries. "Ya heard what the ponies said... they're dwarves.

"Dwarves? What in Equestria are those?" Scootaloo slitted her eyes. "They'd better not steal from us, or they'll get a taste of my mind..."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were now ten, and looked the part of average fillies. Although they were still Blank Flanks, they didn't mind, and they would keep Crusading until day's end.

"Is it just me, or did one of them seem familiar?" Sweetie Belle tilted her head.

"It's not just ya," Apple Bloom nodded. "But we shouldn't investigate. Ah don't wanna see those ponies again!"

"I agree," Babs Seed squinted. "I didn't recognise any of them... but they still gave me the shivers!"

"Come, let's go." Sweetie Belle began to trot off to home, when Scootaloo grabbed her shoulder, shaking her head.

"Just because we're not going to investigate the dwarves themselves, doesn't mean we shouldn't have a word with the ponies of this town," Scootaloo explained.

"Ya sure?" Babs Seed shivered slightly.

"Ah don't see why not," Apple Bloom glanced suspiciously at the town, before beckoning her friends to come. "Follow my lead."

"Hey everyone- halt right there, we got weapons, and we're professional wolf slayers... so stay where you are and you won't get hurt!" Scootaloo went trampling through the bushes, and flipped into the centre of town. She went crouching down into a defensive position, and glared from side to side, at the ponies who began to laugh at her in amusement.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, and muttered to herself, "so much for the element of surprise."

"Come girls," Sweetie Belle beckoned, before leaping out of the bushes, and standing by Scootaloo's side, glaring at passing pedestrians. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed followed, and soon, the whole town was cracking up with laughter.

Apple Bloom flicked her ears. "What's so _funny_?"

One of the ponies stepped forward- the owner of a shop which sold quills and sofas. "Haha... It's just that you're four, tiny, hopeless, adorable fillies- and you're wolf slayers... Wow... Haha!"

Scootaloo glared at him before charging forward, and flapping her wings so she left the ground, and was eye level with him. "Tiny? _Hopeless_? Oh you're just asking to be beaten up!" Her wings stopped buzzing, and she drifted to the ground.

"Yep. Sure!" The pony grinned, before stepping back.

Scootaloo returned to her friends, continuing to glare at the surrounding ponies.

"How often have you been stolen from by these... _dwarves_?" Sweetie Belle stepped forward, glancing at the ponies, her green eyes glimmering hopefully but deviously.

"A few times actually... they never come a few days in a row, but they have stolen from us a lot for the passed six years," one of the townsfolk queried.

"How come ya don't stop em' then?" Apple Bloom spat eyeing a few tipped over barrels and small bits of fire, which had been left from the dwarves' encounter.

"It used to be easy," a turquoise pegasi with golden mane stepped forward. "Haha... I remember when we first met them... me and Thunderlane took them down just like that!"

"But they've gotten better now," Thunderlane muttered. "They are just good for stealing. They don't belong on this world."

"I disagree!" A voice was heard behind Thunderlane, before a little light grey pegasi colt- about the same age as the Cutie Mark Crusaders stepped forward. He had a dark grey-blue mane and purple-grey eyes- and was a blank flank. "Maybe if we let them sell stuff to us, they could make their own profit. Then they could buy food from us, and everypony would be happy!"

"Can you get your brother to shut up..." Lightning Dust spat to Thunderlane, who glanced guiltily at the ground.

"Rumble... I can't believe you still remember that... just be quiet, your methods are wrong..." Thunderlane muttered, but Rumble shook his head furiously.

"No they're not! On the first day they ever came they actually wanted to-" Rumble's voice was muffled, as Lightning Dust stuffed her hoof into his mouth.

"Nothing to see here! He's only a little colt- he doesn't _know_ any better," Lightning Dust hissed.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders exchanged uncertain glances.

"Maybe we should go... I don't like this town," Babs Seed whispered.

"None of us do," Sweetie Belle mumbled. "Besides... this is pretty useless... even if we do find out everything that is going on here, we'll probably never have any use for this information..."

Apple Bloom hesitated, "we could restore peace to this town..."

"I disagree," Scootaloo muttered. "It's their problem- not ours!"

Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes, unsure what to say, before she turned tail and fled. Babs Seed closely followed, before Sweetie Belle. Finally, Scootaloo came, glaring one last time at the ponies, before she came into the bushes, their original hiding spot.

"Well that was weird," Sweetie Belle mumbled.

"You can say that again," Babs Seed peered at the ground.

"Come," Apple Bloom sighed, before she turned the opposite direction and began to trudge home, her friends closely following.

"_Wait_!"

The four crusaders stopped, and spun around to see the little colt again.

"What do you want?" Scootaloo narrowed her eyes. "Are you a spy?"

Rumble hesitated. "Can I please come with you? Please?"

"Why?" Babs Seed glared at him.

"Because nopony understands me at home! There's no ponies my age there, and they are all wrong! The dwarves are only stealing because they have no other way of getting food! I am sick of being dismissed by my brother and his friend!" He shook his head. "Who are you all anyway... and is it true you murdered wolves?"

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Apple Bloom grinned.

"We will stop at nothing, until we receive our Cutie Marks," added Sweetie Belle.

"And it's true we killed wolves- timberwolves actually- when we were _four_!" Scootaloo boasted.

Rumble's eyes widened. "It was when I was four, when the dwarves first came to our town!"

"Really?" Scootaloo gasped, her eyes glinting.

"Really!" Rumble replied, smiling.

Scootaloo stepped back, changing her expression to bored. "Not that it's cool or anything. I mean, heaps of stuff happened six years ago y'know."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "So ya really wanna join us? Ya wanna leave behind the ponies you grew up with, and never see them again, to join us?"

"Woah- _never_?" Rumble glanced at the ground guiltily.

"Yes. _Never_ again," Scootaloo smirked.

"Wait, I thought-" Sweetie Belle began, before she realised what her friends were doing. "Ahem- yes, _never_ again!"

"Well... I..." Rumble began, peering at his hooves in anxiety. Then he glanced up. "Oh, what am I saying- _sure_."

"Huh. You passed the test," Scootaloo muttered.

"Test?" Rumble stepped back.

"If you joined us, of course you'd see your family and friends every once and a while- we're not forcing you to stay with us or anything," Babs Seed snorted.

"Ok, then ah guess ya can join-" Apple Bloom began, but Scootaloo cut her off.

"Woah, woah! You're actually _letting_ him join us?" Scootaloo narrowed her eyes.

"Well he passed the required test," Sweetie Belle explained. "A test on his loyalty."

"But- but..." Scootaloo glanced frantically around, whilst her friends grinned at her absurdity.

"Ok, let's make Rumble a proper Crusader," Apple Bloom beamed.

Scootaloo suddenly smirked. "This won't hurt too much..." Then she knocked Rumble out with a swipe of her hoof.

"Really Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow.

Scootaloo only shrugged. "It needs to be a surprise!"

…

When Rumble awoke, he was in a dark room. He glanced around cautiously, before his eyes rested on some light filtering through some windows. It took his eyes a while to adjust, and once they did, he was able to properly see though the window. He gasped, as he saw trees and trees surrounding him. _I_ _must be in the Everfree Forest... _He attempted to get up, but he was tied to the ground by ropes.

"Help?" He called.

"There's no need to call for help- the nearest town is _miles_ away!" A voice echoed. Rumble whipped around, to see the silhouettes of four ponies.

Rumble gulped. "What are you going to do to me?"

"We are going to be running your ceremony..."

Rumble blinked. "My _ceremony_? What ceremony?"

"To become..." The light's flickered on, to reveal the four grinning fillies. "A fellow Cutie Mark Crusader!"

The loudness of their voices made Rumble cringe slightly, but he grinned, knowing that he wasn't taken to the room to be executed.

"Sorry about the ropes, it was Scootaloo's idea," Sweetie Belle muttered, before using her magic to untie the ropes around Rumble.

Rumble glared at the orange pegasi with the purple-pink mane, and she shrugged.

"Anyway, let the ceremony begin!" Apple Bloom called. The four crusaders nodded, before they assembled behind the stuff at the front of the room, which Rumble thought was a treehouse.

Scootaloo began to hit a timpani, over and over again. The sound waves were immense, making Rumble cringe slightly. Scootaloo hesitated, before hitting the timpani one last time, and all was silent. The whole treehouse had somehow rocked at the sound, and the other crusaders regained their balance.

Sweetie Belle cleared her throat. "We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Rumble to join us as a fellow Cutie Mark Crusader."

"Hey! You left out half of what I wrote for the script!" Scootaloo complained, and Sweetie Belle glared at her.

"That is because the script was ridiculously long- you know what happened when we held Babs Seed's ceremony!" Sweetie Belle cleared her throat again. "You are solemnly sworn in, here his day, in witness of your fellow Crusaders."

"Congratulations!" Apple Bloom concluded.

"Wow! That was the creepiest thing that has ever happened to me!" Rumble said, whilst grinning.

"Yay! There's now five of us!" Babs Seed grinned.

Scootaloo narrowed her eyes. "I'm still not sure about this Rumble..."

"Come on, let's go home. Rumble can sleep on the couch until we build a proper room for him," Apple Bloom sighed, before she left the treehouse. Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed followed. Rumble was about to go, when Scootaloo stopped him. "Don't you try doing anything- I've got my eye on you."

Rumble hesitated before smiling. "Wow, you're a _bliss_ to be around, aren't you?"

Scootaloo snorted. "Why thank you. B.T.W. I don't care. You'd better be as loyal as the rest of us, or you're going to get a lot more hurt than me just knocking you out."

"Thank you for that, by the way! When I was unconscious, I had a great relax- I've needed that for a while. You're one strange filly, ya know that?"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, before trotting out of the treehouse. "So are you."

Rumble grinned. "Why thank- wait, a strange _filly_? Scootaloo I'm going to kill you!" Rumble chased after the orange pegasi, who was already way ahead of him, and laughing whilst she ran.

* * *

**_Yes, I am a Scootaloo and Rumble shipper XD I also ship Sweetie Belle and Button Mash, but I don't ship Apple Bloom with anypony... sorry Apple Bloom :(_**

**_And yes, the Crusaders also seem a lot rougher than the ones we've gotten to know in the show. I guess living unsupervised in the woods, may drive you slightly insane! But beware, they may look like innocent creatures, but in this FanFiction... I wouldn't mess with them if I were you!_**

**_And I might need some tips writing for Cheese Sandwich... am I making him too much like Pinkie Pie? Because when I watch the episode, there does seem to be some minor differences in the characters... anyway, thanks for reading!_**


	19. Murder Lingering

• Chapter Eighteen: Murder Lingering •

…

Fluttershy watched, as the final animals began to scurry into the homes she had set up for them not long ago. She felt tears dribbling down her face, as the departure of these animals only meant she wouldn't see them for another season.

"Take care everyone! I'll be waiting for you at Winter Wrap Up!" Fluttershy forced a smile. Angel Bunny hopped up, and glanced at her worriedly, in a way which spoke _"you alright?"_

"Yes, I am fine Angel Bunny. Thank you for wondering. Come inside now... let's get something to eat." Fluttershy began to trot towards her cottage, Angel Bunny closely following behind her.

"I might even have your favourites waiting..!" Fluttershy smiled, as Angel Bunny hopped ahead of her ecstatically, and sprinted into the home, before gnawing on a carrot she had left. Fluttershy closed the door to the house, making sure none of the chilly breezes dared to enter. Trotting passed Angel, she began to eat an apple of her own- she hadn't even devoured half of the apples yet, and she had enough to keep her alive until half of Winter! And it was all thanks to Discord. Fluttershy sighed, knowing she'd probably never see the unusual creature again. He just seemed to intrigue her somehow... he wasn't like anything she'd seen before- with the head of a pony, and his serpent-like structure... his bat and pegasi wings... his dragon-like tail. Fluttershy didn't really have any friends, except her woodland creatures. Discord was the closest she could get to a pony friend... if she was his friend. _Oh, what am I thinking? I bet he's already forgotten my name._

…

It was quite the opposite though. Discord had been thinking of her every day. He was unsure what this obsession was, but it was driving him insane. How could he soften up to a little pegasi, who was afraid of her own shadow?

"The Lord of Chaos will _not_ tolerate this nonsense! What I am supposed to is the obvious- cause chaos!" Discord mischievously grinned, knowing that this was the perfect distraction from his bothersome daydreaming. He flicked his eagle claw, and teleported the wide distance to Chrysalis's evil lair. Almost instantly, he was bombarded by a swarm of furious changelings.

"Every single time..." He grumbled. Ever since Chrysalis had found competition for her beauty, she had increased the level of guards, and it was making Discord agitated.

"Yep. Attack me," Discord muttered, and felt the zaps of magic being shot at him through the changelings' crooked horns. Discord rolled his eyes, as the complex spells, only felt like small pinches on his sides. Eventually, Discord just clicked his talon, and the changelings froze-solid in mid attack.

"_Discord_, what an unpleasant surprise," Chrysalis muttered, as she sat on the other side of the room, glancing at her frozen guards.

"Same goes to you, my _queen_!" Discord pretended to bow, before he worked his magic, and the changeling guards disappeared altogether. "Y'know, you should really teach your guards how to properly fight."

Chrysalis slitted her eyes. "I called you by your name, and you took no offence. How?"

"It no longer works on me!" He grinned. "Discord! Discord! Discord! I am Discord! Now you sing!" He began to dance, while he sung his name over and over again.

Chrysalis stomped her hoof on the marble floor, silencing him. "_How_?"

He shrugged, whilst turning the floor to ice, and skating over it. "I built up immunity."

"You're bluffing."

"Of course, you can _tell_ when I was saying my name _over_ and _over_ again."

"This is _preposterous_."

"Well I find it reasonable."

"Well I get the last statement, so shut up." Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, before smirking. "I win the argument."

"_Discord_!"

She screamed, before teleporting before him, and knocking him down with a blaze of her magic, her eyes flashing a neon green. "What's going on? Why don't you find offence to it after what... _happened_?"

Discord shivered slightly, before teleporting into the air above her, out of her reach. "I don't know!" He knew he couldn't tell Chrysalis it was because of Fluttershy._ If I do, then she'd probably think I'm siding with the ponies other than the changelings, and she would probably do something much worse to me than take away all my youth... because everyone wants to be as pretty as me! Jokes, but still!_

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes. "Ok then Discord." Her gaze softened, as she turned away, and trotted up to the mirror. "Sorry for mentioning what happened... even _I'm_ not as cruel as that..."

"Your apology has been unaccepted!" Discord began to laugh, when he noticed the look Chrysalis was giving him, and he went silent.

Chrysalis looked over her reflection, before she turned to the image of Fluttershy, who was sitting by a fire, and warming up with the blazing heat which tickled her fur. Discord watched, as Fluttershy got up, and began to make sure all her animals were asleep.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall... who is the fairest, of them all?" Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, as the face began to draw its way through the mirror's surface. All was silent, as Discord watched Chrysalis glance at the face hopefully. The face seemed to be taking longer to come up with its answer than usual.

"_Well_?" Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, as the face looked at nothing whatsoever.

Finally, the face managed to calculate the answer, and he looked solemnly at Chrysalis. "My queen, you may be pretty by face. But it is _Fluttershy_, who is winning this race."

Discord waited for the screaming- the wailing? Trauma? Depression? Misery? Jealousy? Anything? But Chrysalis just stood there, glancing calmly at the image of Fluttershy.

"Aren't you mad Chrysalis?" Discord cautiously questioned, coming closer to the changeling queen.

Chrysalis shook her head. "No. We all knew this was going to happen. I allowed Fluttershy- whatever her name is- to stay alive for as long as possible..." Chrysalis grinned wickedly. "Now, she must _die_."

Discord was taken aback. "_Murdered_..?"

Chrysalis smirked. "Yes. I have already planned everything out." Chrysalis spun to Discord, who was now trembling at her presence. "Now it's time I involve _you_ into this."

"M-me?" Discord stepped backwards in horror, as Chrysalis nodded.

"I can't think of anypony more qualified than you to kill her. You may be... _annoying_, but I know you are loyal. And I know you will not fail this challenge."

Discord's eyes widened. "O-of course y-your highness..."

Chrysalis sighed. "Too bad she couldn't live any longer. Oh well. Discord, I want you to take her out deep into the woods, where nopony will hear her _screaming_. Then, I want you to murder her, and let her corpse be eaten away by the animals or covered in snow."

Discord quivered. This was inhumane. This was murder- his spirit wasn't designed for murder. It was designed for chaos! "O-ok..."

Chrysalis paused. "You could always _betray_ me though." She closed her eyes. "You know you could."

"I'd never, your majesty!" Discord gulped.

"Still..." Chrysalis glanced at her hoof. "I want you to bring me her tongue and her heart, to prove to me that you have murdered her."

"Tongue and h-heart... ok..." Discord nodded furiously. "I will _try_ my hardest!"

"I know you will," Chrysalis spoke. "Do this in the morning. Tonight, you shall rest. Her heart and her tongue."

Discord nodded, before teleporting away. He lay in the branches of his thinking tree- the tree where he did his most hardest thinking.

_Fluttershy doesn't deserve to die. She's too innocent... she's too naïve. If I killed her, that would make me way lower than Chrysalis... it would make me lower than low. I can't kill, it's not even in my nature! I especially can't kill Fluttershy... she's the closest to a friend I have! But if I disobey Chrysalis's orders, she'll probably kill me... no- she'll torture me, then kill me! And then she'd bring me back to life to pay the taxes, and summon her things like gold and stuff... then she'd kill me again! Double killed, no that's horrible! Back to the subject, how am I going to do this? My life or Fluttershy's life? Fluttershy's or my life? Why am I so selfish... no... this is not right! This is probably the longest rant I've ever done- cool! Wait... Fluttershy..._

Discord closed his irregular eyes, before he opened them again, welled with tears. "I am _so_ sorry Fluttershy..."

…

Fluttershy awoke in the morning, hearing the chimes of her birds rouse her. She yawned, before trotting to the mirror, and brushing her mane. Then she went downstairs, and was welcomed by the complains of her hungry animals.

"Don't worry little ones... I'm going to feed you." Fluttershy sighed, peering outside to see a bellowing snowstorm. "Second day of Winter, and it's already snowing. I have a feeling this is going to be a _long_ season!" She went to the kitchen and began to prepare all the food for her hungry animals. Seed for the birds, lettuce for the rodents, kibble for the dogs and cats... Once Fluttershy had fed all her animals, she fed herself, by eating another one of the apples Discord had given her. It was probably the nicest gift she'd ever received. Grabbing a scarf, Fluttershy opened the door to outside, and dashed into the cold, slamming the door behind her unintentionally. Once she'd reached town, she was pleased to see that not much ponies were there- probably hiding from the snow. As Fluttershy was buying the food she needed, she was unaware of two mismatched red and yellow eyes watching her.

…

_Step 1. Take her far into the woods, so no one else could hear her screaming._

Discord sighed. All he had were three steps, and he planned on accomplishing all three. He watched Fluttershy, as she was turning around to get back home. Luckily for him, her route home was partway through the woods.

"_Fluttershy_..." He called.

Fluttershy perked her ears, peering around. "Discord? Is that you?"

It hurt him to see that there was a spark of hope which glimmered in her eyes. "Yes, it's me.." He teleported behind her. "I'm here!" He picked her up from behind. Fluttershy yelped, to find herself suddenly into air. She was whipped upside down, so she was facing him.

"I'm so happy to see you again! Now can you please put me down, I feel like a bat hanging upside down!" Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, and Discord grinned, as he teleported her to the earth.

"It's great to see you again! I still cannot thank you enough for the apples!" Fluttershy beamed brighter than the sun.

Discord guiltily shrugged. "It was no biggie..." _Here's it. An excuse for taking her into the woods._ He gulped. "Hey, I saw these unusual looking flowers in the woods, and I was wondering if the _smartest_ pony I knew could help me find out what they were."

Fluttershy giggled. "I'm not very smart... but I'd be happy to help!"

"Great! Follow me!" Discord began to trudge through the snow. Fluttershy followed, flapping her delicate little wings to fly besides him.

"_So_..." He mumbled, as they got deeper and deeper into the flora. "How long have you been living here?"

Fluttershy hesitated. "All my life... I never really see my family, and this is my home... with all my little woodland creatures. They're the only friends I have really..."

Discord glanced at her disappointedly. "I'm not your friend?"

Fluttershy gasped in shock. "I didn't think you'd want to be my friend. I mean, I'm not really anything special..."

"You're kidding, right?" Discord stopped. "You don't think you're special?"

Fluttershy cowered slightly. "Not really..."

"You are everything special Fluttershy!" Discord cried.

Fluttershy blushed. "Thank you... so are we _friends_?" She glanced at him hopefully.

"Of course!" Discord grinned, as she let out a little cheer, and flew around him in the air.

"You're the first friend I ever had, which is not one of my woodland creatures!" Fluttershy smiled.

"You're the first friend I ever had, too!" Discord sighed. "I can't believe you don't have any other friends! There's so much likeable things about you!"

"I don't really talk much... that's all," Fluttershy sniffed.

"It's ok... it's funny though, because others are always telling me I talk too _much_!" Discord laughed slightly.

Fluttershy nodded. "How long until we reach the flowers?"

Discord's eyes widened... they'd been walking for a while now, and he had completely forgotten the reason why he'd taken her here in the first place. Swear began to poor down his skin... he shouldn't have been bonding with Fluttershy... she'd made it a lot harder for him now.

"They're... _uh_... right ahead!" Discord gulped, and when he was making sure she wasn't looking, he snapped his eagle claw, and summoned some flowers further in the distance. Eventually they reached them.

"These!" He gestured to a bunch of white flowers, which were sprouting in the snow.

Fluttershy gasped, as she rushed up to them, and sniffed the petals. "I've never seen anything like these in my life... I've never seen a colour so white... it's a lighter shade than the snow... and they smell _lovely_."

"I _thought_ you'd like them..." Discord sniffed, as he began to sob slightly. "There was _another_ reason I brought you here though..."

Fluttershy looked up from the flowers, to see Discord suddenly revealing a knife out of nowhere... the blade was alarmingly sharp, and glinted silver in the light.

Fluttershy let out a shocked whimper, and backed away into a tree. "Discord... what are you doing..? I thought we were friends?" She began to cry ever so softly.

Discord paced closer, each step a struggle. "You see Fluttershy... you are the most _beautiful_ pony in the world... the most fairest. I am in an alliance with Chrysalis... and she always thought _she_ was the fairest of them all. Her magic mirror thought otherwise though... it said that _you_ were the fairest. Chrysalis ordered me to _kill_ you..." Discord began to weep.

Fluttershy was as frozen as stone, as she stared at him with pleading, miserable, big teal eyes. They were welling with tears.

"Step one... was to take you deep into the forest where _nopony_ would hear your screams..." Discord cried, as he stepped closer, stamping on the white flowers, and crushing them.

"Discord... _please_..." Fluttershy begged, as her tears began to melt the snow as they leaked from her eyes.

"Step two was to kill you..." He sniffed. "And step three was to give your tongue and your heart to the queen..."

"This isn't you Discord! This isn't you! _Stop_!" Fluttershy pressed her back as hard against the tree as possible, as Discord etched closer.

"I am _sorry_ Fluttershy..."

"You don't have to be..." Fluttershy stepped forward to his surprise, and wrapped her hooves around his legs... they were all she could reach. "Chrysalis is a tyrant... you're _no_ tyrant Discord! You are generous, helpful... _troublesome_, but you have a good heart!" She wept into his fur. "You're the _only_ friend I ever had... aren't _I_ your friend?" She hesitated. "And if you do kill me... at least I'll die next to you."

Discord gaped, raising his knife to the air, but he was unable to slice it down. Instead, he dropped it into the snow, and let the cold, whiteness cover it. Then he unsurely returned the hug, bending down to wrap his arms around Fluttershy lightly. The two stood like that for a while, locked in a small embrace, before Fluttershy began to cry again and stepped back.

"Thanks for not killing me... but what about Chrysalis? Is she going to be hunting me down?"

Discord glanced at the creature solemnly. "Yes. I will keep you covered for as long as possible... I want you to change your name. Chrysalis will be setting up signs all over the place for you, and if anypony recognises your name, you might get in trouble..."

"I don't know... you name me," Fluttershy shivered, as a small flake of snow drifted onto her nose.

Discord squinted, before glancing from her, to the cold iciness which lay below them. "You're now Snow Flutter."

"Snow Flutter..." she echoed. "I like it."

Discord gratefully nodded, before using his magic to summon a heart, and a tongue. "I'll give this to Chrysalis... it will keep her occupied for now."

Snow Flutter cringed slightly at the body parts, but didn't complain.

"And finally... I want you to run as _far_ as you can into the woods. Don't turn around, just run. Get as far away from Chrysalis as possible." Discord sighed. "I _know_ you won't get eaten by any animals... but please be _careful_."

She nodded obediently.

"Now go!" Discord cried.

Snow Flutter hesitated. "_But_..."

"Go!" Discord roared, fury blazing in his eyes. "Run for your _life_!"

Snow Flutter squeaked at Discord's harshness over her life, and turned tail and fled.

Discord watched as the last traces of her disappeared into the bushes. "Take care Snow Flutter... _please_ be alright." With that, he teleported back to Chrysalis's mansion. As soon as he entered, Chrysalis was there, looking curiously at him.

"Did you _kill_ her?"

Discord put up an evil grin. "Sure did!"

Chrysalis nodded in satisfaction. "Give me the heart and the tongue."

Discord hesitated, before handing her the two body parts, laying them on the floor.

Chrysalis examined them, before nodding, and picking them up with her magic. "Good job Discord. I knew I could trust you."

Discord felt a guilty sensation run down his spine at this.

…

Snow Flutter felt wind whipping at her face, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. The series of events which had happened in that day, were shocking. She now knew her life was at stake, and it was a horrible feeling.

_"What am I to do?_

_What am I to say?_

_After what happened today?_

_How am I to think?_

_How am I to talk?_

_I run instead of walk..._

_But oh please, fate be kind!_

_My very wish I use..._

_What have I to lose?_

_My life is going to leave,_

_My life may go away..._

_I may not be here to stay?_

_But who would care,_

_No one knows who I am..._

_But even silence can make you scram._

_Oh please, oh please, be nice._

_Fate, oh please be good._

_Be kind if you think you could..._

_I'm not one to complain..._

_I'm just so distraught,_

_The queen will have me caught._

_Oh please, oh please, oh fate!_

_I've been up to date._

_Oh please, oh please, my fate,_

_Let me get this straight..._

_I contain most fair,_

_So please oh please good fate be there!"_

Luna's moon was edging up the horizon, licking away the last remains of daytime. Snow Flutter whimpered, before scuffing around in some cozy moss clinging to the bed of a tree. Snow Flutter curled up into a tidy ball, before closing her eyes, and let her dreams open up inside her head.


	20. Thank You Fate

• Chapter Nineteen: Thank You Fate •

…

When Snow Flutter awoke, she felt specks of frost chilling different parts of her body. At the same time, the sun's light was filtering through the snow-laden trees, and welcoming her to a new day.

"... Where a I?" Snow Flutter rubbed sleep out of her eyes, before opening them properly. She saw a whole forest, dense with undergrowth and covered in snow. Snow Flutter wasn't one for forgetting things, as she took in her scenery calmly. "_Huh_. I'm surprised I didn't get frostbite overnight. Thank you fate for being kind and letting this night be less harsh than it could have been." Snow Flutter let out a respectful prayer, before getting up, and shaking away the remnants of snow, which clung to her butter-yellow fur. "But I can't keep living like this. It is dangerous... I need a proper place to stay..." She shivered, but not from the freezing weather. "I need a place to hide." Snow Flutter wasn't as afraid as she generally was, because she knew to stay positive to clear the dark thoughts which were attempting to invade her mind. Snow Flutter began to sing a soft melody, catching the attention of the surrounding wildlife.

_"Snow will fall down through the skies._

_Drifting down, who knows what lies._

_Everything that's here I like-_

_On my wintry hike!_

_Glaciers so clear with ice._

_One would never think to think twice._

_Icicles small, one tiny fleck-_

_On my wintry trek!_

_Blizzards blowing off a gale,_

_From clouds fall, big balls of hail._

_Careful, would not want to slip-_

_On my wintry trip!"_

Birds began to fly down, and join in on Snow Flutter's rhythm through their twittering. Snow Flutter smiled, holding up her hoof and allowing some of them to land delicately on her.

"Hello little ones- you should have migrated further off by now... go, I wouldn't _want_ to interfere with your journey!" Snow Flutter smiled, as she watched the birds begin to fly off, the sun shining through the colourful feathers on their wings. The birds weren't the only visitors though- foxes, hares, squirrels- all sorts of different animals began to surround her.

Snow Flutter giggled. "How may I help you all?" She paused, listening to what the animals had to say. "Oh- you want to know if _I_ need helping? _Actually_... do you know of any houses nearby which I can stay at for now..?" The animals hesitated, before most of them scurried away, knowing that they couldn't help her. One owl who had came stayed behind though.

"_Who_..." The owl cooed, before flapping its wings, and slowly, it began to fly ahead of her.

"Okay! Thank you!" Snow Flutter began to follow the owl. "So what's your name?"

"_Who_..."

"Owlowiscious? That's a nice name! I am Snow Flutter. Is this house nearby?"

"_Who_..." Owlowiscious was a light brown owl, who had two darker brown wings, a darker brown tail and the tufts of feathers on the sides of his head were darker brown.

"Not far? That's good... but if it's so nearby, then _why_ didn't any of the other animals seem to know about it?" Snow Flutter listened as the owl explained that few of the animals were actually pretty keen on the ponies which lived there.

Snow Flutter winched slightly at this. "Are the ponies that live there bad?"

Owlowiscious shook his head, and told her that they were only bad because they had to be. On the inside, their hearts they were good, and no harm would come to her.

Snow Flutter slowly nodded. "Okay... _oh_, here we are?"

Owlowiscious had stopped at a certain house, and was gesturing his wing towards it.

Snow Flutter gasped. "Why is it so small?" She peered back. "Owlowiscious?" But to her confusion, the owl was gone. Gulping, Snow Flutter gradually tiptoed up to the house, and stopped at the opening. She was basically as tall as the door- which was funny, because Snow Flutter always considered herself a lot smaller than most ponies.

"_Hello_?" She called, but after no reply came, she swallowed, before knocking the door. It rattled slightly, as she waited for a response, but nopony arrived. She closed her eyes out of fear, and yawped again. "Anypony home?" She was now certain that nopony was present, and she turned the knob of the door, to find it was open. The door swung open, creaking as it fought against its hinges.

Snow Flutter gaped, unsure whether to enter or not. She cowered, knowing that she should never enter somepony's house without permission... especially a house who's owner she didn't even know. She trembled, skeptical of what to do. "Enter or leave? Enter or leave?" Snow Flutter sighed, fighting against her instincts as she entering the house, closing the door behind her- unaware she hadn't exactly closed it properly. She knew it was better stay in a warm house, than outside in the freezing cold... for all she knew, a storm could be coming soon. Snow Flutter breathed heavily, forcing herself to take it easy.

"This isn't _too_ bad... _being_ in a strangers home... _during_ Winter... _alone_..." Snow Flutter hesitated. "But what if when they return, they force me to leave... I have to stay _somewhere_!" She peered around anxiously. There was an eerie silence, before it was broken by here stomach growling.

"I need to eat..." She apprehensively skittered to the kitchen, hoping to find some food scraps she could nibble on. She reached the dining area, and the first thing she noticed, was one tiny table in the centre of the room. Around the tiny table, there was six, tiny seats. And on the table, there were ten, tiny bowls, which each had a recently-made salad- none of the salads had been eaten yet. "I shouldn't..." The yellow pegasi attempted to peer away, but her craving for food was too immense, for she approached the bowls. She went around the table, and took one nibble of the salad from each bowl. She knew that she shouldn't just chow down on _one_ of the salads... she knew well, that each belonged to somepony, and she didn't want anypony to be disadvantaged. Once she had finished her meal, Snow Flutter no longer felt hungry. Knowing that she had to return something to whoever lived here for eating a bit of their meals, she began to make it up, by cleaning the house. It was awfully messy- it seemed to have not been cleaned for a while and it took ages for Snow Flutter to just sweep down all the floors with a broomstick she had found. Once the floors were spick and span, Snow Flutter went to the dishes from former meals which had been devoured. She sung as she made sure every morsel of food had been removed from the plates.

"_Oh what am I doing..._

_Why am I here?_

_Why am I hiding..._

_My death's all to fear._

_I may not be pretty..._

_I may not be bright._

_But now having a friend-_

_I can finally see the light!_

_You gotta give..._

_For everything you take._

_Karma's there,_

_Watching every mistake._

_You gotta smile..._

_For every frown you give._

_Karma's always here,_

_Play by the rules so you live._

_With every night that passes,_

_There is going to be a sun._

_Do what's right,_

_Until your life is done._

_You gotta walk..._

_For every time you fly._

_Celestia's up there watching._

_Our queen's up there in the sky."_

Once Snow Flutter had completed her self-assigned chores, she could see Celestia's sun begin to fall down behind the trees. Snow Flutter yawned, before making her way to the bedrooms of the house. In the bedroom, there were six, small beds laid out across the room. Snow Flutter let sleep get the better of her, as she crawled into the sixth bed across the room, because it looked the most neatest out of all the beds, and eventually she fell into a satisfied slumber.

…

"Another successful hunt! Congrats everyone!" The six dwarves let out thrilled cheers as they made their way home. Fancypants helped carry the stolen food with his magic. He watched as snow began to fall more rapidly, now that it was getting dark.

"Hey Grumpy, did you see the _look_ on that pony's face when you used your magic to push all the ponies away with that crate?" Cheese Sandwich appeared by his side, bursting into laughter. "It was _priceless_!"

"_Haha_! I saw it! He was like..." Fancypants did his best imitation of the expression, which Cheese Sandwich fell over, laughing at.

"Sorry _pal_... you look nothing like the pony, but it is still amusing!" Happy hopped away, leaving Grumpy to laugh by himself. Then he noticed a few hoof prints in the snow... they should have been covered over by snow now, but they were underneath a tall tree, and it's branches had prevented any snow to fall through. He gulped... they were awfully near their home, and they didn't look like they belonged to anypony who lived nearby. Fancypants was about to say something, when he heard Shining Armour's booming voice.

"_Halt_."

All six dwarves stopped, and peered at Shining Armour, who was their leader. Shining Armour narrowed his eyes, at their house looming in the distance. "Something doesn't seem right."

"_I_ don't see anything?" Soarin glanced confusedly at Dopey. "What's wrong?"

"You guys might want to look at this," Fancypants spoke up, and gestured towards the hoof prints which were splattered in the snow.

"What the _hay_..." Big Macintosh mumbled, as he examined the unusual marks.

"They're definitely a pony's... they're too big to be *_sneeze_* one of ours," Flash Sentry retorted, floating down to the ground, as he had been formerly flying.

"Should we just go home... we'll be prepared for anything which may linger," Soarin shivered.

Shining Armour slowly nodded. "_Let's_." They began to make their way to the house, and to their shock, the door was slightly ajar.

"You think someone's been inside?" Cheese Sandwich choked slightly, on a snowflake which landed in his mouth.

"Ah don't doubt it..." Big Macintosh muttered, before he opened the door completely. As the six dwarves entered, the first thing they noticed, was that the place was spotless.

"Someone's *_sneeze_* cleaned the place!" Flash Sentry muttered.

"Why are you acting like it's a bad thing?" Soarin questioned. "It _was_ your turn to clean the house next, and _now_ I doubt you have to!"

"No, it was _your_ turn," Flash Sentry narrowed his eyes.

"Was _not_!"

"Was _too_!"

"_Silence_!" Shining Armour glared at them, before he made his way to the dining room. Fancypants kept low, unsure what to expect. He was one of the last ponies to enter, as they all examined the area, to see if there was anything different.

It didn't take them long to realize that someone had eaten part of their meals, and they were quite irritated by this.

"Do you think whoever's been inside is... still _here_?" Fancypants winced slightly. None of them answered, as they checked the rest of the rooms of the house, to see if anything else was new. Finally, they made their way to the bedrooms. Shining Armour went in first, and the other five heard him hold his breathe all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Cheese Sandwich pushed passed him, only to stiffen.

Curiously got the better of the rest of them, as they all peered inside to see what had gotten the others' attention.

"Oh my Celestia..." Fancypants cursed, as he stared at the figure which was lying on one of the beds.

…

_Snow Flutter felt her way to the falling snow... it was brighter than ever. It shone like glitter and twinkled like the stars. Snow Flutter wanted life to always be like this. Being safe despite the dangers... being warm despite the coldness. Every woodland creature possible- even the ones which hibernated watched her intently, as she made her way through the dreamy world. The snow softened, and turned to clouds, as she was now laying down, and looking at the glinting stars._

_"Thank you for praying to us."_

_Snow Flutter spun around to see two alicorns- one had fur as white as paper, and her eyes were as purple as dawn. She had a flowing mane, striped with dazzling greens, blues and pinks. As a Cutie Mark, she had a noble, yellow sun, rimmed with orange rays. The pony standing next to her was a mysterious dark blue, with glimmering green-blue eyes... like Snow Flutter's, but more green. Like the other alicorn's, her mane was flowing, brimmed with a transparent blue. The rest of her mane, besides the outskirts, was a clear dark blue, and looked like stars were sparkling in it. Her Cutie Mark was an elegant banana-shaped moon, white as her sister's fur, and surrounded by black patches._

_Snow Flutter breathed. "You two look familiar... have I seen you before?"_

_The two ponies smiled._

_"How rude of us," the second one, who was shorter murmured. "I am Luna, and this is my sister Celestia."_

_Realisation whirled through Snow Flutter like a tornado. "Our former rulers, before Chrysalis took over... I am honoured to meet you, even if this isn't real, and it is only a dream."_

_Celestia paused. "This is not just a dream Snow Flutter. You may be asleep, but we are very real."_

_"I apologise," Snow Flutter dipped her head. "And how do you know my name?"_

_The two laughed. "It is you Snow Flutter, who has prayed to us every night, more than anypony has." Celestia spoke._

_"And we have been trying our hardest to help you," Luna continued._

_"I greatly appreciate it! I didn't know any better yesterday night... I thought I would have died in the snow..." Snow Flutter sighed. "And that was all your doing?"_

_The sisters nodded. Before they went serious. "Now Snow Flutter, enough chatting, we don't just visit anypony in their dreams." Luna glanced at the ground cautiously._

_"You must know, that despite everything, you need to do what's best for others other than what's best for yourself..." Celestia murmured. "And what may be the answer could have been there right before you..."_

_Snow Flutter hesitated. "Speak again?"_

_Luna stepped forward. "The way Chrysalis has done this, is very clever... complex and intricate. This is a game to her, but it is not to you. We trust you to make the wise decision, and we trust that you do it for the benefit of others _and_ yourself..."_

_Snow Flutter hesitated. "I am trying to take this all in..."_

_"We don't have much time," Celestia explained. "There are three of us you know... the third needs help..."_

And with that, Snow Flutter woke up.

…

"What are we to do?"

"Do you think she is a threat?"

"Wait- I think she's waking!"

"_Shh_... be quiet!"

Snow Flutter's eyes twitched opon, and the first thing she noticed was that she was sleeping in a different bed. She shook her head, remembering what had happened. The next thing she noticed, were six strange-looking ponies surrounding her. Snow Flutter screamed, before hiding under the bed covers.

"How did I know that would happen?"

"She reacts just the same as anypony does."

Snow Flutter listened to the voices muffled through the bed covers, and she suddenly felt curiosity. They didn't sound like they wanted to hurt her... they didn't seem to be being mean or anything? Snow Flutter slowly revealed her face again from under the blankets.

"Ok, now we can start this again. Greetings pony." A white unicorn, with blue eyes, and a dark and light blue shaded mane stepped forward.

"_Ugh_... hi?" Snow Flutter gulped, noticing how short and different these ponies seemed, yet their voices sounded like the average stallion's would, of her age.

"I am Shining Armour, these are; Soarin, Flash Sentry, Cheese Sandwich, Big Macintosh and Fancypants."

Snow Flutter slowly took in all the names, before Cheese Sandwich stepped forward. "Or Dopey, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Bashful and Grumpy!" He paused. "We don't mind!"

Snow Flutter smiled. "Those are interesting names. I am Snow Flutter... I am sorry I intruded into your home, I was just so _cold_, and I needed somewhere to stay, and Owlowiscious told me you were all nice, and I believe that, and then I just decided to come, and I was so hungry and- _yeah_... it's a long story."

The ponies exchanged glances. "We have time," Fancypants explained.

Taking in a deep breathe, Snow Flutter told them everything. About how the queen was pursuing her, how she was apparently the fairest of them all. She told them how Discord was unable to kill her, and how he had told her to run into the woods. She told them ridiculous things, like how it was an owl which lead her here, and how she had cleaned the home. Finally, she was done, leaving out the part where she dreamt of Celestia and Luna.

The dwarves were silent for a second, before Soarin spoke up. "So... you said that the queen's mirror told her that you were the _fairest_ of them all?"

Snow Flutter nodded. "I know... it's bizarre, _right_? I mean... I'm not even that pretty..."

The dwarves were silent, before Flash Sentry beckoned them away. "Group huddle." The dwarves left the room and closed the door behind them, before crowding around.

"I say we _keep_ her! And we could take her for _walks_, and feed her _treats_, and train her to do _tricks_..." Cheese Sandwich began.

"_Cheese_\- she's not a dog. I hate to break it to you," Soarin sighed, patting the orange stallion on the back.

"But she said she can talk to _animals_ like dogs can!" Cheese looked at them in confusion, as they all gave irritated moans.

"Anyway, you guys heard her- she said that according to the mirror she was the _fairest_ of them all!" Flash Sentry explained.

"Just like in the prophecy..." Fancypants mumbled.

"_Yes_... she may be what we've been waiting for, for six years," Shining Armour retorted.

"What if she's not?" Big Macintosh narrowed his eyes.

"Even _if_ she's not, we can't just _leave_ her out in the woods on her own, _can_ we?" Soarin questioned, and they all went silent.

"She could be useful too..." Flash Sentry began.

"Yeah! We can train her to-" Cheese Sandwich began.

"She's _not_ a dog!" The rest of them cried in unison, making Cheese Sandwich lower his head.

"_As_ I was going to say, she could be useful to us, because you saw how she cleaned the house today- maybe while we're out stealing, she could look after the house whilst we're gone?" Flash Sentry offered.

"And then maybe when she's ready, we could teach her to steal like we do?" Fancypants offered.

The others glanced at him, as if he were insane.

"Her..? _Steal_?" Shining Armour raised an eyebrow.

"Hear me out," Fancypants began. "We could use her innocence to trick other ponies. Ponies may run away from _us_, but I doubt they'd be afraid of _her_! She could distract them whilst we take what we need!"

"That actually isn't too bad..." Big Macintosh muttered.

Shining Armour sighed. "Ok, let's have a vote. Who wants to keep her, say 'I'."

"_I_!" They all cried at the same time.

…

As the stallions were chatting outside, Snow Flutter began to pray, being more influenced to do it, since her recent encounter with the former princesses. _Oh please, regal Celestia, and majestic Luna... please let them decide that I can stay here! I've never done anything wrong in my life, and I've tried my hardest to overcome my daily struggles... just please... please let fate be kind._ She opened her teal eyes, just in time to see the doors opening, and the six stallions trotting inside.

"Snow Flutter, we have came to a conclusion that..." Shining Armour began.

Snow Flutter held her breathe.

"That you can _stay_ with us," Shining Armour finished.

"Thank you so much! _Thank_ you!" Snow Flutter flew off of the bed, and hugged them all at the same time. "_Thank_ you!"

The stallions were baffled, having not been used to being around a mare for such a long time, because of their curse.

Once Snow Flutter had stopped hugging them, she backed away and obediently sat down. "Now what is the exception?"

"You _knew_?" Soarin questioned.

"Well of _course_... I _have_ to repay you all for allowing me to stay here in the _first_ place! It's the _way_ life works!" Snow Flutter smiled, awaiting their commands.

"Ok then. We want you to be keeping the house *_sneeze_* clean, and cook us food, whilst we are away during daytime," Flash Sentry explained.

Snow Flutter nodded. "Of course! I'd be _happy_ to do that! Anyway, I've told you about _me_... how about you tell me about _your_ history?"

The ponies exchanged nervous glances, before they explained to her that they weren't always dwarves... they said what Chrysalis had done to them and their loved ones, and how they were neglected by other ponies. The disrespect lead to them stealing, in order to survive.

Snow Flutter's mouth was agape, and her eyes welled with tears. "That is so _depressing_... these ponies sound _wonderful_... all your loved ones _gone_... I know well that Chrysalis is a cruel, malicious bully- I bet we're all going to get along just _fine_."

The dwarves smiled. "Well, it's getting dark, it's time we went to sleep. There's a spare room right next to ours you can sleep in. All we need is a bed..." Fancypants began.

"Right ahead of _ya_!" Cheese Sandwich hopped into Snow Flutter's new room, and got a new bed out of nowhere, placing it on the floor, before hopping back.

Snow Flutter gasped. "How did you-"

Shining Armour butted her, before she could finish the sentence. "I wouldn't ask..."

The yellow pegasi mare laughed, before she went into the room. "Although I've _just_ been sleeping, I am still tired. Goodnight everyone," she yawned.

"Goodnight!" They all called, before shutting the door behind her.

…

"Why _couldn't_ we tell her the prophecy?" Cheese Sandwich pricked his ears, as the six began to feast on their meals.

"I doubt she'd believe us... and we don't want to put pressure onto her into loving somepony..." Shining Armour uttered. "True love comes _naturally_\- it can never be forced, otherwise, we might never get the answer."

"_Wait_\- what _does_ love have to do with this?" Flash Sentry questioned.

"The prophecy explains that first we need to find a pony of true fare, who needs the love of a seventh to turn us back to our original selves... the seventh must be another one of us, because there is six of us," Shining Armour rendered.

"A _seventh_..? But... aren't _we_ the only ones of our kind..?" Soarin tilted his head.

"Maybe we're not..." Big Mactintosh muttered doubtfully.

"I don't understand any of this!" Cheese Sandwich covered his ears. "It's too _much_ to take in!"

"Just think of it as steps," Fancypants offered. "The prophecy told us about one of true fare... we've found her now, and it's Snow Flutter. Okay, that is the first step solved, so we can cross that out. The next step says that she has to find true love of a seventh, in order for us to change back into normal ponies. I say, we just need to wait and see what happens. Considering we don't know where to start as it is, we'll let her fall in love by herself, because forcing love is dangerous. I believe that fate will be on our side, and she'll make the correct decision for who she wants to love. Once we are back to normal, the prophecy continues on, explaining that our foal-tales shall proceed. By that, I think it is the destinies of ours, which Chrysalis doesn't want to expose. I think I know what I am to do, once I am normal- I am to find Raripunzel, and free her from Chrysalis's grasp. Okay, so that is three steps of the prophecy so far. The fourth, and final step, is that once we have all completed the third step- and I mean _all_ of us, we are no longer fantasied... so everything will turn back to normal." Fancypants hesitated. "Have I been rambling on for too much?"

"Not at all! I now _understand_ it!" Cheese Sandwich nodded.

Shining Armour murmured absent-mindedly, "this is going to take _forever_..."

…

"Well this has been an _exciting_ day," Apple Bloom mumbled, as she nestled further into the blankets of her bed.

"You got that right," Scootaloo muttered, sitting on the bed which was next to her's. "How come you even let that colt join the group, _hmm_?"

Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow. "How come you are so desperate for him _not_ to be in the group?"

Scootaloo hid under the blankets. "I don't _know_." Her voice was muffled.

"You don't _know_?" Babs Seed, who was on a bed next to Apple Bloom's, but not Scootaloo's, hopped onto Apple Bloom's bed, before Scootaloo's.

Scootaloo revealed her face again from under the covers. "I just _don't_."

"What makes ya suspicious?" Apple Bloom joined the two.

Scootaloo glanced at her friends, who were staring at her curiously. "I just don't _know_!" There was more force in her voice now, making the others cringe.

"Alright then... sorry for pressuring you." Babs Seed returned to her own bed, before glancing across to Apple Bloom, and winking. Apple Bloom slowly nodded, and waited until Scootaloo's head was turned, before she peered over at Sweetie Belle, and winked again. Sweetie Belle glanced at them surprised, and was about to do the same to Scootaloo, before Apple Bloom and Babs Seed shook their heads. Sweetie Belle gave an understanding nod, before sneaking out of the room. "I just need to go _do_ something..."

"_Hey_! Look at the time! Goodnight Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom cried, before turning the lights off.

"Whatever," Scootaloo mumbled. Once Scootaloo was basically asleep, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed crept out, to meet Sweetie Belle outside.

"Is this about Scootaloo's uncertainty towards Rumble?" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Yes..." Babs Seed nodded. "We need to do something about it."

"But what? Scootaloo obviously doesn't trust him!" Apple Bloom muttered.

"Maybe we should get them to spend some time together so they can get to know each other better..." Sweetie Belle offered.

"Not _too_ bad," Babs Seed shrugged.

"Okay! Ah like it! Say, we get up really early in the morning to gather some food... then it'll be only them two here, and they'll be _forced_ to get along!" Apple Bloom grinned slyly, her expression more cunning than a fox's.

"Yeah! Because _nothing_ can go wrong with that!" Sweetie Belle smiled deviously.

Babs Seed glanced to the side awkwardly. "You two sure..?"

Apple Bloom pricked her ears. "What brings you doubt?"

"Nothing..!" Babs Seed quickly put up a fake smile, but inside her head, she was thinking; _oh no... what trouble are we getting into now?_

* * *

**_Rumble isn't the last Crusader to join their group... I'd add Button Mash, if his addiction wasn't so... technologically advanced. The point of this story, is for it to be slightly old fashioned, enchanted- throughout fantasy... Button Mash's addiction to Video Games... Ehhh... *does dramatic Rarity impersonaton* wait- did I just have major déjà vu? Nvm XD Anyway, I am pretty pleased, because I finally get to write my first full Fairytale out of all seven! Behold... Snow White!_**


	21. Unreliable Trail

• Chapter Twenty: Unreliable Trail •

…

Discord was growing more and more nervous by each passing day... he found it stressful, having lied to the queen. He knew that eventually Chrysalis would find out, and he was petrified at how she would take this. Luckily for him, she hadn't been around her mirror recently, because she was organising a visit to her sister. Changelings had massive family trees- however, the family trees of the royal changelings were more restricted. Most changelings were pony-like in size, but in appearance, looked nothing like ponies. It was hard to distinguish one changeling from another, towards other animals, however, the changelings themselves seemed to never have any troubles telling one from another. The royal changelings were easily distinguishable towards other animals, though. Chrysalis was one of them, and she was easy to pinpoint from the rest, because she was a lot taller, and her eyes were green- also the fact that she was the fairest of them all. There were few royal changelings, Chrysalis being the prime leader. The others were limited, but were occasionally spotted around different parts of Equestria. He sighed, as he began to work his way through his home, unsure what to do with life. Then he thought of Snow Flutter, and the answer became clear.

…

Snow Flutter woke up. She sighed, as she removed the blankets from her body, before she got out of bed, and left the room. The dwarves were already gone, but they had left a list of things to do.

"Okay! This shouldn't be _too_ difficult." Snow Flutter smiled, opening the windows up, and breathing in the nice cold air of Winter. "And I'm sure some of my friends would be happy to help."

_"Gather around,_

_I need you._

_Look what I found,_

_I have chores to do._

_I have a list,_

_The dwarves made._

_Come help, assist!_

_I need your aid._

_Woodland ally,_

_Work as a team._

_No need to be shy,_

_Let's make this house gleam!"_

Animals began to filter through the windows, mainly birds and a few squirrels and hares. They arrived alongside some deer and foxes. They enjoyed the warmth of the house, and were happy to help Snow Flutter in return for a place to escape the wintry harshness- also the fact that Snow Flutter was a great friend.

"Okay everyone! According to the list, we need to make the beds..." A few animals poured out of the room, and scampered towards the bedroom area. "We need to wash the dishes, sweep the floors, and gather the following ingredients for a meal I will make." Once all the animals had went to work, with whichever job they wanted, Snow Flutter began to slip into the kitchen, to make the meals for later that day.

"Thank you!" She smiled, as a bird handed her some flour. She beamed, as some other creatures got involved, and helped make the food. Once she had lifted the food into the ovens, she danced down the halls, and picked up a broomstick, twirling around and dipping as if it were an actual partner. Animals gathered around, and cheered for the pegasi with the broomstick. Some animals even began to join in, dancing with each other in excitement. Finally, Snow Flutter began to sing.

_"Life in Equestria shimmers..."_ She tossed the broomstick to the side, as all the animals swapped partners. She was now dancing with a squirrel. _"Life in Equestria shines..." She_ smiled, as she spun around. "_And I know for absolute certain..."_ She changed partner. _"That everything..."_

All the animals joined in, singing the melody in their own languages. "_Everything..."_

Snow Flutter had her solo again. _"Yes everything-"_

All the animals sung along with her now. _"Yes everything is certainly fine!"_

_"It's fine!"_

It took a while, but eventually all the animals had finished their jobs and had exited the house. Snow Flutter sighed, as she slumped against the door in exhaustion, but had a sense of achievement.

"Hello Snow Flutter."

The voice made her jump, before she smiled, and peered around. "Discord! Where are you?"

"Look up."

Snow Flutter raised her head to the sky, to see the draconequus clinging to the roof like a gecko, whilst glancing down at her. Then, he curled his tail around the fan in the centre of the room, and hung upside down to see her.

"Look who's upside down _now_!"

She giggled, before getting up onto her hooves. "How are you? Is there anything I can get you to eat?"

"Nothing, and I'm fine... I managed to lie to Chrysalis, and she hasn't found out yet... actually, we've been _very_ lucky, as she is getting ready to visit her sister for a few days." Discord teleported to the ground.

"That's _wonderful_ news! Do you know what you'll do once she finds out?" Snow Flutter shuddered. Although she had never met Chrysalis, she knew that she was a horrible pony by what she had done.

"I don't know... I'll probably hide... and what will _you_ do?" He glanced at Snow Flutter.

"I'll just stay here, and try to not get found by Chrysalis..."

"That'll be more difficult than you think," Discord mumbled. "Chrysalis can spy on ponies you know..?"

"_What_?" Snow Flutter gaped. "Has she spied on me before?"

"Actually, yes..." Discord murmured. "I was there when she found out about about you..."

Snow Flutter coughed slightly. "So... she knows where I was, and what I look like..?"

Discord solemnly nodded, before giving a troublesome grin. "But she doesn't know where you are right _now_, and I can disrupt her spells by using my chaotic magic!"

Snow Flutter smiled. "That's great! I knew I could count on you Discord... hey, is there any way we can keep in touch..?"

Discord played with his beard, manoeuvring a thinking action. "_Hmm_... how about this?" He used his magic, and before Snow Flutter, appeared a typewriter.

The pastel-yellow pegasi raised an eyebrow. "What will this do?"

"Basically," Discord demonstrated. "Type whatever you want into it, and it will arrive in my room as a letter. I have my own typewriter, so I can send you messages too."

"Great!" Snow Flutter smiled, before glancing at the time. "Oh my! It's time I got the food out of the oven..." She quickly skipped away and into the kitchen. Discord followed, and watched, as she quickly put some mittens on, and took a tray of freshly-baked cookies out. "I was going to give these as a treat to the six dwarves... there's enough of them, if you wanted one too..?" She glanced at him hopefully.

Discord smiled at her offer. Although he could just spawn his own cookies, it made him a lot more pleased, to have a pony who'd actually put effort into the treat, to give it to him. He picked up one of the cookies, after he'd waited for them to cool down, and ate it whole. "Thanks Snow Flutter! This is great!"

She blushed, "it was no problem, and the animals helped make it too. Now let me just arrange these on the table, and prepare the soup..."

"I can help!" Discord used his magic to levitate all the bowls of soup into the dining room, and put them before each chair. In the meantime, Snow Flutter was putting the cookies in the centre of the table.

"Thank you for the help Discord! The dwarves will be back any minute now... care to join us?" The yellow pegasi glanced at him hopefully, but he only shook his head.

"Sorry Snow Flutter... I'm not good with ponies... you're the only pony I actually get along with. I need to go now, bye, and don't forget to use the typewriter!"

"Of course," Snow Flutter sighed, as she watched him teleport away. "Bye Discord."

…

Scootaloo awoke, to hear birds whistling outside, and the wind blowing lightly against the windows. She sighed- it had been ages since she had woken up to no sound whatsoever- wait, no sound? In this house, silence almost always meant a bad thing. Scootaloo got up from bed, and noticed that none of her friends were in their beds. Scootaloo bounced onto Sweetie Belle's bed, and sniffed at the sheets. "Hmm... according to my senses, it has been up to three hours since she evacuated the bed... let me dispense my evidence." Scootaloo hopped off of her bed, and did the same examination on the quilts of both Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's beds. The same data was retrieved. "They must have left early... why would they leave me behind? They never leave me behind!" Scootaloo closed her eyes, sheer betrayal lingering. Sighing, she left the room, and went into the kitchen of the house, hungry for food. To her surprise, she saw Rumble rummaging through all the kitchen supplies and cooking something which smelt awfully delicious... Scootaloo shook her head. _No, if it's cooked by Rumble, it could be poison._

"_What_ are you doing up, and _why_ the hoof are you in the kitchen?" Scootaloo trotted forward, and examined the pancakes which were being baked in a fry pan.

Rumble shrugged. "I'm up because I woke up about an hour ago, and I am cooking breakfast. You're welcome."

"It's not toxic, _is_ it?" Scootaloo narrowed her eyes, as she glanced at the ingredients the pale grey pegasi had been using.

Rumble shrugged. "If you're so desperate for it to be poisoned, you can add a bit of that to your dish later."

Scootaloo slowly nodded, marking the pancakes as safe to eat, before she glared at Rumble. "And what have you done to my friends?"

Rumble glanced at her in confusion. "Aren't they sleeping?"

"No, when I woke up, they were _gone_... just like that. They never leave me behind, and if they do, it must be a crisis!" Scootaloo went into panic mode, as she hid under a chair.

"Are you sure they just wanted to leave you behind because you're _annoying_?" Rumble smirked.

Scootalo gasped, getting out from under the chair, and menacing forward. "You listen to me, _mister_! They'd never leave me behind! _Never_! And I am not trusting those delicious smelling pancakes of yours!" Scootaloo's mouth watered slightly, as she gave a longing glance at the baking food, before shaking her head. "I'm _not_!"

Rumble slowly nodded, whilst grinning. "Whatever you say. Leaves more for me then... don't I love freshly baked pancakes in the morning, with maple syrup and ice cream..."

Scootaloo desperately glanced at the food, which he was now taking out of the pan. "You're _not_ getting to me!"

"With berries... and maybe some sugar..."

Scootaloo began to wail. "You're being so _cruel_!"

Rumble smirked. "Do you want food or not?"

Scootaloo stubbornly glanced to the side, before she pleadingly stared at him, dropping to her knees. "_Please_! Give me food! I'll do anything- _anything_!"

"_Wow_\- not the reaction I was expecting... I was just going to give you one anyway, but _now_ that you will do anything for the pancakes..."

"You're a mean pony," Scootaloo muttered. "_Fine_, what do you want me to do?"

"_Hmm_... be my slave for a day!" Rumble smirked, as Scootaloo looked at him, shattered.

"No way! Deal's off!" Scootaloo glanced to the side.

"What? You're a chicken?" Rumble was silently laughing to himself.

Scootaloo's ears perked, and she narrowed her eyes. "I ain't no chicken! _Fine_. I'll do whatever you want, just give me the pancakes!"

Rumble nodded, "good dog," and lead her to the table.

"Just because I'm not a chicken, doesn't mean I'm a dog," Scootaloo spat.

Rumble raised an eyebrow. "Do I hear my personal servant _complaining_?" Scootaloo went quiet, before she sat down on the chair across from him, and began to eat the pancake he had given her. She wasn't going to admit it to him, but it was probably the best pancake she had ever tasted.

"Anyway... I'm _really_ worried about Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed," Scootaloo murmured. "They've never left me behind... they could be in some sort of danger..."

Rumble listened intently. "Do you want to go search for them with me?"

Scootaloo glanced up in shock. "You'd do that?"

"Why not? It will be fun anyway! Now tell me, Scootaloo, do you know where they would be?" Rumble curiously asked, as he was finishing off his pancake.

Scootaloo shook her head. "I'm not very good with direction... I'm probably the _worst_ navigator out of the group- Sweetie Belle is the best. When we were first venturing into the Everfree Forest, we used to leave behind trails of pebbles when we were walking, so we could just follow them back home. Maybe we could do that now?"

Rumble nodded. "Great idea... do you have any rocks we could use?"

Scootaloo shook her head. "No, but we could use bread _instead_! We have _plenty_ of it... almost too much!"

Rumble nodded. Eventually, the two finished their breakfast, and began to grab a few loaves of bread. "Ready?" Rumble smirked.

Scootaloo nodded. "When you are, captain!"

"Race ya' to the trees then!"

Before Scootaloo knew it, Rumble was off in a flash, running as fast as he could towards the edges of the Everfree Forest.

"_Hey_! You had a head start!" Scootaloo cried, before rolling her eyes, and chasing after the colt.

Rumble came first, and was smugly grinning at her, as she panted. "I win!"

"_Only_ because you had a head start!" Scootaloo interrupted.

Rumble shrugged. "Well it serves you right for calling me a filly the other day!"

Scootaloo smirked. "What? Are girls too _cool_ for you?" She playfully batted at him.

"As if!" He chortled, pouncing on her, and pinning her to the ground, as they play-fought.

"Oh yeah? Well how come you need a filly to do all your chores for you?" Scootaloo snickered, as she gently kicked him off with her back hooves.

Rumble brushed some dust off of his shoulders. "_Fine_, then I don't need you serving me anymore. But I bet, by the end of the day, you will be begging me for orders!"

Scootaloo chuckled. "You _wish_!"

Rumble snorted. "Suit yourself. Ok, so let's do this! Bread?"

"Check," Scootaloo held up one of the loaves of bread, and tore off a little bit of the food.

"Okay! Let's go!" The two Crusaders entered the trees which swayed in the amounts of snow which rested on the branches. Scootaloo gulped- she always got the shivers when she entered the undergrowth- not that she was going to admit it to Rumble. With each step, Scootaloo tore off another piece of bread, donating it to the snow.

"So... tell me about yourself," Rumble turned to her in interest.

"What?" Scootaloo gaped.

"Well this may take a while, so we may as well get to know each other. Who are your parents?" Rumble continued trekking, as Scootaloo glanced at the ground cautiously.

"I don't have any parents..." She choked it out.

Rumble glanced at her in shock. "I'm sorry- I didn't know..."

"It's all right," Scootaloo murmured. "It's not your fault."

Rumble sympathetically patted her in the back. "So what did you do when you were a foal?"

"Well... I lived in Cloudsdale... and, I survived on food scraps for a while, until I came across this pegasi- she's the most awesome pony _ever_! She has a cyan pelt, and her mane has every colour of the rainbow on it! Cinderainbow found me, and felt sorry for me- her job was to deliver milk, and every day, she would secretly donate a bottle of milk to me. Soon, we got really close, and she adopted me as her little sister- not _officially_, but we were basically sisters, because we did _everything_ together. Oh, and did I tell you, that she is the best flier ever? Anyway, I was very supportive of my sister, and one day, this pony named Soarin showed her a poster, which was for the best fliers competition! Cinderainbow entered, and I watched her win, before my very eyes- she was versing adult ponies, and at the time, she was only about our age right now! It was incredible, but then it turned out the judge was actually Queen Chrysalis! Cinderainbow used to have another name, but I forgot it, and Chyrsalis changed her name to Cinderainbow. Me and Soarin tried to help her, but then Chrysalis took us away, and I watched Cinderainbow swirl down this huge portal. It was the scariest moment of my life... everything blacked out, and I woke up to find me and Soarin in a cage. Chrysalis took me out, and she said this poem... it still lingers in my mind...

_'My dear, little pony,_

_I am going to teleport you._

_Just on the edge of the Everfree Forest._

_Goodbye Scootaloo.'_

After she said that poem, she opened up a portal, and I was blacked out... eventually I awakened, and met Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. We were in the area nearby the Everfree Forest..." Scootaloo explained how they had had an argument over what to make the houses out of, and that they eventually saw the light and all happily lived in the brick house. Scootaloo explained how Babs Seed had been the wolf, and how they met Zecora, and everything which happened beyond that. After she had finished the story of her life, Rumble just stared at her in astonishment.

"Hello? Equestria to Rumble?" Scootaloo shook her hoof in front of Rumble's eyes, before he blinked, and shook his head.

"Your life is amazing..." He stared at her in disbelief.

Scootaloo shrugged. "Thank you. Now tell me about yourself!"

Rumble laughed slightly. "Well... there's not much to say, as it isn't as exciting as yours... but my parents left a few years ago and I don't know why. Although my brother Thunderlane should have been looking after me, he _didn't_. Most of my life, I spent with my foal sitters Flitter and Cloudchaser... don't get me wrong, they were two of the most _amazing_ ponies you could ever meet. But they were more my sisters than Thunderlane was my brother, and they weren't even related to me. I remember when I was four, Thunderlane and Lightning Dust were tormenting the dwarves for the first time... I hated it, and after the dwarves had left, I told my brother that what he was doing wasn't right. He just excused me... him and his friend Lightning Dust- I think Lightning Dust just influenced him bad, because she was pretty rough. Anyway, from years after that, I watched and watched as the dwarves returned, this time, more trained, and more equipped. They could now steal, and every single time they came, I would tell my brother that it was _his_ fault. I told everyone that we should just let the dwarves live as normal ponies, but of course they wouldn't listen to me... I'm only a little colt. Anyway, I wanted freedom... I wanted somepony to talk to. That's why when I saw you and your friends all of a sudden, I felt a pull from my heart, and I knew that you all were where my destiny lies..." Rumble sighed. "I know you don't like me Scoots, but can't we be _friends_?"

"Scoots..? You're the second pony to call me that... the first was Cinderainbow..." Scootaloo glanced at him, but he quickly turned away.

"Sorry... if you don't want me to call you that-" Rumble began.

"No... it's okay... and I never said we _weren't_ friends," Scootaloo smiled warmly, as he stared to her in shock.

"We're _friends_?" A glint of hope sparkled in Rumble's grey-purple eyes.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "No, but we're not... _not_ friends!"

"Yay! This is the best news of my life!" Rumble bounced around ecstatically, as Scootaloo laughed.

"Come on, you _strange_ colt. We don't know where the others _are_ yet." Scootaloo grinned.

The two trotted further into the woods, still leaving behind their trail of bread. They chatted more, about what they liked and disliked, and it turned out that they were quite similar. The two were so caught in each other's conversations, that they didn't realise the time, which was agitatedly ticking passed.

Only when they heard the sound of an owl hooting, did they stop, and realise that the moon was creeping over the horizon.

"We're _here_... during _nighttime_... in the _Everfree Forest_..." Scootaloo let out a frightened squeal, and hid behind Rumble in terror.

He smirked at her. "Wow, you're tough, aren't you!"

Scootaloo shivered. "I _am_ tough... it's just that this is _very_ dangerous... I bet our friends are already home and wondering where we are- we need to turn back _now_! All kinds of horrific monsters lurk in these woods during nighttime," Scootaloo whimpered.

"No problem! All we need to do is follow our trail of-" Rumble spun around, but to his horror, he saw a bunch of birds flocking around, and fighting over the last remaining morsels. They hadn't left a crum behind. "Bread..." He finished.

…

There, a jet black structure of Canterlot stood, its dark crystals gushing out the sides with green, icky sludge clinging to the outer walls. Matching the spots of green on the sides, were some fearsome changelings, guarding the outside of the castle- hungry for battle. Deep below the palace were dark blue crystals, forming around the sides. The mine had been unused for mining for years, however, ponies were locked in these dungeons. Some were evil, seeking war wherever they turned... others were good, attempting to restore peace to the land. These rebellion seekers were outnumbered by innocent ponies... ones who didn't deserve to be down there... just the bit of their attractiveness was what sent them to jail. Changeling guards marched along the sides of the bars, glancing at the ill, weak ponies who stared to the ponies in the dungeons across to them. The last dungeon, at the very end, was probably the most special. The bars were stronger than the rest of them, and the outer crystals were jutting out hard- one clumsy move, and the sharp crystals could shed blood. The pony who was crouching inside this dungeon, was a light pink-grey cerise alicorn, with glistening light purple eyes. Her mane was tricolour, striped with violet, rose and pale gold, and at the tips of her wings, was a colour of pretty faded-purple, mingling with the pink. However, she seemed frail and dull. She seemed to be wrinkled and worn with age, and was exhausted, although she could have been resting for a few years.

"Cadance... please awaken."

The alicorn opened her eyes slowly, before she turned to the side, and saw in the dungeon next to hers, a dark blue alicorn. In the dungeon across from the dark blue pony, was a white alicorn, with a mane of blue, pink and green.

"Did you... visit her..?" Cadance creaked, hope sparking in her dull eyes.

Celestia nodded, a grim expression on her face. "Yes, we spoke to her... she may be young, but she is mature beyond her age, and we _know_ she will make the correct decision."

"_Good_..." Cadance held the word, as she began to sway, and fall asleep.

"_No_! Stay strong Mi Amore Cadenza! Thee mustn't fade away- please don't..." Luna's eyes welled with tears.

Cadance chuckled softly. "My time is soon... I doubt even if she succeeds I'll make it..."

"Thou lying!" Luna boomed. "Cadance, don't lie to me! _Please_ don't!"

"Luna," Celestia murmured to the other alicorn. "Let her rest."

Luna stared at her sister, before giving in, and slumping to the ground. Cadance breathed heavily, as she listened to her irregular heart beat. She felt her tiara begin to slip off of her head, and it clanged against the hard ground. Cadance noticed that the purple gem was missing from the top, and she slowly curved her lips upwards in content. "Look after them Shining Armour."


	22. Edible Abode

• Chapter Twenty-one: Edible Abode •

…

"Scootaloo? You there?" Rumble began to waver his hoof in front of Scootaloo's face in concern. She had been staring into space for a few minutes now and it was beginning to frighten him. "Scoots! Come back!" Rumble gulped, before slapping her across the face. "Snap out of it!"

Scootaloo shook her head, before jittering around in fear. "Oh no... we're doomed! _Doomed_!" She began to hyperventilate, as she skittered around.

"Scootaloo!" Rumble slapped her face for a second time. "Calm down!"

She rubbed her face, before glancing at him. "Thanks."

Rumble shrugged. "No problem, now I have a plan. We still have plenty of bread left to survive on, so all we need to do is start a campfire, and we'll try get back home tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Scootaloo nodded. "Good... the fire will scare away all the animals, and _besides_\- me and my friends made the timberwolves extinct six years ago."

"As dark as that sounds, I'm just going to agree with it, and think of timberwolves as vicious, good-for-nothing predators other than puppy-dogs. Now come, let's get some wood." Rumble lead Scootaloo further into the forest, as they began to gather some twigs to start the fire. Rumble noticed that Scootaloo was less confident now, and that she was staying very close to him out of fear. It made him pleased to think that even _Scootaloo_ had her flaws. Once they had started a reasonable campfire, they began to share the remaining bread they had. It wasn't half as good as it would have been when it was fresh, but it was better than nothing.

"Rumble," Scootaloo looked up, as she was chewing on the crust of the bread.

He looked up, from the other side of the campfire. "Yeah?"

"Are you ever afraid..?"

This question surprised him. He especially hadn't been expecting it from Scootaloo, who had showed herself as tough and independent through all the time he had known her. Maybe now, she was less confident, but she still didn't seem too phased about the insects which constantly attempted to cling onto her fur, or the bruises and cuts she had on her hooves, or the sounds of the wilderness around her. He finally answered. "Everypony has their fears. I'll share mine if you share yours."

"Okay." Scootaloo clenched her teeth slightly, before she finally spoke. "I am afraid of being... _judged_."

Rumble raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't share this with much ponies... but I can't really..." She closed her eyes out of fear, before she blurted it out. "I can't fly!"

This took Rumble by surprise. He hadn't expected this from Scootaloo, and he was shocked.

"Yeah, go ahead... judge me..." Scootaloo began to peer at the ground, as tears clung to her eyes. "I'm _used_ to it."

"Don't be sad Scoots," Rumble trotted over and brushed the tears from her eyes. "I'm not judging you. Everypony has their flaws, and your flaws are what makes you special... so have you _never_ flown in your life?"

Scootaloo shook her head. "_No_... I can't get much further than a hover off of the ground, and even that's only for a few seconds. I have tried so _hard_... my wings just won't take me off the ground. I understand if you don't like me anymore..."

"Scoots- you'll always be my friend no matter _what_," Rumble declared.

Scootaloo sniffed, before smiling warmly. "Now what are _you_ afraid of?"

Rumble gritted his teeth. "I'm afraid of being alone."

"_Alone_..? But you have always been around ponies," Scootaloo protested.

"Yeah... but my brother was always very distant, and I never had anypony to talk to. Most the time of my life, I found I was alone, and it scared me..." Rumble sighed. "Sounds pathetic, right?"

"Not at all!" Scootaloo laughed. "Not as pathetic as me being unable to _fly_!"

"I doubt it," Rumble interfered. "My fear's _definitely_ the most wimpy!"

"Is _not_!"

"Is _too_!"

The two pegasi found themselves laughing.

"Did we just argue over _that_..?" Scootaloo chuckled.

"Yeah..." Rumble grinned. "Let us never discuss this again."

"Agreed," Scootaloo giggled, as she finished the last bits of the bread she had been eating.

Rumble yawned. "Time to go to sleep..." He was about to get up and move to the other side of the fire, when Scootaloo stopped him.

"No- stay here with me. I don't want you to be alone _ever_ again..." Scootaloo looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

Rumble smirked, before settling down next to her. Scootaloo curled up into a neat little ball, before closing her eyes. "Goodnight Rumble."

"Goodnight Scootaloo."

…

When Scootaloo awoke, she felt the cold grass beneath her. She yawned, getting up, and noticing that the fire was now out. Rumble was still asleep, snoring softly. Scootaloo mischievously grinned, before plucking a feather from her wing. She gently brushed it against Rumble's nose, before he irritatedly batted it away. Scootaloo tickled him again, this time Rumble sneezed, and rolled to the side.

"How deeply do you sleep?" Scootaloo muttered, before she attempted to prod him. To her surprise, Rumble grabbed ahold of her, and pulled her down to the ground. To her shock, her wrapped his hooves around her, and held her close like a teddy bear. Scootaloo attempted to writhe free, but Rumble only held her tighter.

"_Morning_ Scootaloo," he smirked, his grey-purple eyes meeting hers.

Scootaloo let out a disbelieved cry. "You were awake the whole time, _weren't_ you?"

"Yes. Couldn't help myself. By the way, I'm _not_ ticklish." Rumble grinned smugly.

"And I'm _not_ a stuffed animal. Let me _go_!" Scootaloo attempted to get up.

"I'm waiting for manners." Rumble sneered in amusement.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Fine. Can you _please_ let me go?"

"_Hmm_... I don't know..."

"Rumble!"

"Whatever you say."

As soon as Rumble released his grip on her, Scootaloo pounced forward, and pinned him to the ground, grinning slyly. "How I _love_ revenge."

"Very funny. Now let me up." Rumble eyed Scootaloo in a daring manner.

Scootaloo glanced at her hoof. "I don't know..."

"Maybe you will know _now_!" Rumble grabbed ahold of her hoof, and hauled her to the ground next to him. The two burst into laughter, staring up at the sky above them.

"We should go now," Scootaloo caught her breathe.

"Yeah," Rumble panted.

The two pegasi got up, and began to trek through the undergrowth. They were now serious, and no longer joking around. They seemed unsure at the way they were going, but they kept going, hoping to find some familiar landmark. Unfortunately for them, all the trees looked the same, and they were growing more and more impatient.

Scootaloo felt her stomach begin to growl. "I'm hungry..." She murmured.

Rumble looked up, "so am I... but we ate all the bread last night."

Scootaloo peered to the ground. "What if we _never_ find them..?"

"Don't think like that Scoots! Of _course_ we will find them," Rumble explained, putting his hoof over her shoulder for comfort.

"But... we've been looking for _ages_... we could die of starvation... or frostbite," she eyed the snow which was softly drifting down.

"We'll find some food source, and so far, it hasn't been _too_ cold," Rumble hesitated. "Let's just keep searching."

After clearing some more undergrowth, a scent suddenly began to waft through Scootaloo's nostrils. She felt her mouth watering, as she turned to Rumble. "Do you smell that too?"

Rumble nodded. "Yes... let's investigate."

The two Crusaders leapt through the forest, following their noses, as the scent grew stronger and stronger. Finally, they broke through some bushes, and laid their eyes on what the scent had come from.

"What in Equestria?" The two gaping ponies simultaneously spoke.

…

Sweetie Belle was still crying a river, as Apple Bloom and Babs Seed held up umbrellas.

"They must have gone searching for us," Apple Bloom whispered.

"And now they're _gone_," Babs Seed added.

Sweetie Belle wailed, as she continued to cry. "I'm _sorry_! I never meant for this to happen."

"Ah am sure they'll come back eventually. Ya both know how brave Scootaloo is, and ah am sure Rumble would be helpin' too. They'll come back, ah am sure!" Apple Bloom gritted her teeth.

Sweetie Belle slowly nodded, still stifling sobs. "I _hope_ you're right."

"Should we go look for them?" Babs Seed turned to Apple Bloom.

"No," the yellow-cream earth pony replied. "They went looking for us, and just look where that took em'. Ah think we should just wait for them to come to _us_."

"Sounds like the wise decision," Babs Seed sighed, before slumping down. "I miss them..."

"We _all_ do," Sweetie Belle stated. "We can only wish for the best..."

The three Crusaders bunched together, and began to eat the food they had gathered.

"It was a _stupid_ idea leaving them," Sweetie Belle blustered. "It's all _my_ fault for coming up with it."

"It wasn't your fault, Sweetie Belle. Ah agreed to the idea... so it's _mah_ fault," Apple Bloom disapproved.

"No," Babs Seed insisted. "I had my doubts about the idea... if I had have spoken up, this would have never happened. It is _my_ fault."

"I guess we were _all_ part of it..." Sweetie Belle spoke. "We are _all_ to blame. I think we all know what the first word we'll say to them when they return."

All three crusaders solemnly nodded. "_Sorry_."

…

Before Scootaloo and Rumble, stood a massive house. It was the most incredible thing they had ever seen, because the house was completely made up of candy. The walls were made of rich gingerbread, laced with icing, and the pathway to the house was splattered gumdrops. The windows were pure sugar, and the window panes were jet-black liquorice. The door was one big block of chocolate, and the water was jelly. The fertiliser growing the plants, were thousands of sprinkles- the plants were delectable candy canes. The seats were massive cupcakes, and even the clouds in the sky were dainty flocks of fairy floss.

"What do we do?" Scootaloo asked, her eyes locked on the house in awe.

"What do you think we do? _Eat_!" Rumble scampered forward, and began to chow down at the candy canes. Scootaloo let out an ecstatic cry, and leapt forward, eating some ice cream which was portraying the snow. The two ponies were overexcited, and high on sugar, as they began to take all they could eat. Scootaloo was nibbling on the chocolate door, when it suddenly began to creak open. Scootaloo gasped, before jumping back. Rumble peered up, as a pony stepped out of the house, grinning. Rumble froze in the spot, his mouth agape.

"_Thunderlane_?" Rumble gasped stepping forward to his brother. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The black pegasi with the light blue mane smiled warmly down at the colt and the filly. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you two! Come inside," he beckoned the two ponies forward.

"You were looking... for _us_?" Rumble gasped. "But you never even want to be _near_ me! And you don't even _know_ Scootaloo!"

Thunderlane continued to grin, but now it seemed forced. "I changed my mind... and I _don't_ know Scootaloo, do _I_?" He quickly shook his head. "Come inside... it must be _freezing_ out there."

Scootaloo glanced uncomfortably towards Rumble. "Do we go inside?"

"I don't see why not... I don't know what's going on, but we might as well check the place out." Rumble and Scootaloo slowly followed the pegasi inside the house. The door shut behind them, making Scootaloo jump. For some reason, her instincts told her to flee, but if Rumble trusted this, then she would just go along with it.

"So why are you here, Thunderlane? How are Flitter and Cloudchaser? How come you want me back?" Rumble scuffed his hooves anxiously.

"Oh, I don't _know_!" The black pegasi spat, making the two ponies jump.

"But you're my brother..?" Rumble gasped, as a green flame began to zip down the black pegasi. Thunderlane faded away, and was replaced by the form of a pony. She was a very pale pink colour, and her mane was greyish-violet. Her eyes were greyish-brown, and her Cutie Mark was three buttons- one purple, one aqua and one light yellow. She wore a blue scarf, and a yellow headband. She was an earth pony, and her mane was done up and curly. The pony grinned deviously.

"Who are you...?" Rumble gaped. "And what have you done to my brother?"

The pony laughed. "I have no idea who your brother _is_\- I was only disguising myself as him so you two would come inside. My name is Suri Polomare!" She began to laugh. "And you two have so foolishly fell into my _trap_!"

Scootaloo squeaked in shock, and began to bang at the door, desperately attempting to free herself.

"It's no _use_, filly! Nopony has _ever_ escaped me, so why should _you_?" She giggled. "Now the colt... _you_..." She spun around, her eyes flailing, before she sniffed the air, and located Rumble, who was attempting to get away.

"You!" She cackled, picking him up by the scruff in her mouth. "Will be locked up!"

"No! Scootaloo! _Help_!" Rumble flailed around in the air, as Suri stuffed him in a large cage, and locked the door.

"Rumble!" Scootaloo raced forward, pressing her face against the bars. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Rumble muttered, before gasping, as he peered down in the cage, and his eyes rested on a skeleton. Scootaloo noticed it too, and her face went pale, knowing that this was probably going to happen to them too.

"I'm sorry," the two mouthed, before Scootaloo was dragged away from the cage.

"You, filly," Suri gibbered. "Fetch me some food for your friend! As soon as he's fat enough I am to _eat_ him!"

"Eat him?" Scootaloo gaped. "_No_..."

"Fetch some food, you disobedient foal!" Suri menaced forward.

Crying, Scootaloo dashed into the kitchen, and returned with some candy, giving it to a Rumble though the bars, still crying.

"You don't _deserve_ to die," she whimpered. "What are we to do?"

Rumble just shook his head. "I don't know." He began to cry with her. "I don't know."

…

The next few days passed, and a Rumble was still locked in the cage. Every single day, Suri would order Scootaloo to get some food, which she did, and she would feed it to Rumble. Then, Suri would ask Rumble to stick his hoof out of the cage, so Suri could feel it, and see how fat he was. The first time she had ever asked that, Rumble had been protesting and complaining, and Suri had been harsh. Eventually, Rumble had grabbed ahold of the skeleton in his cage, and used that instead- and Suri had fallen for it. Now knowing that Suri was blind, the two ponies were able to take advantage of it, but they were still nervous. A few days had passed now, and Suri was getting more and more impatient that Rumble didn't seem to be making any progress with growing fatter. Finally, the day the two ponies had been dreading had arrived.

"Scootaloo, dearie, come _here_." Suri narrowed her eyes in cruelty.

Scootaloo nervously crept up peering up to Suri and awaiting her commands.

"Light the furnace for me."

Scootaloo tilted her head. "How come?"

"I am going to be eating Rumble today."

Scootaloo trembled, and a Rumble looked up from the cage in surprise. Scootaloo and a Rumble exchanged frightened glances.

"But ma'am! Please reconsider! Rumble isn't even _fat_ enough yet!" Scootaloo protested, her voice faltering in fear.

"He should have grown big enough a few _days_ ago! I will just give up on him now, now light the _furnace_!" Suri listened, as Scootaloo hesitantly began to light the furnace up to maximum heat.

"What now, _ma'am_?" Scootaloo shuddered.

"You crawl into the furnace. I want you to make sure that it is _ready_." Suri devilishly grinned, awaiting Scootaloo's movement.

Scootaloo was frozen in shock, before she shook her head, and turned to Rumble, mouthing _'what do I do?'_

Rumble desperately shrugged back, but shook his head frantically, when Scootaloo took a step towards the furnace.

"What's taking you so _long_?" Suri hollered.

"I... _uh_..." Scootaloo began to sweat, as she peered at the heating metal. She knew that if she entered, Suri would close it, and let her incinerate into ashes. "I don't know how I'll fit _into_ it..." Scootaloo gulped, glancing at Rumble who nodded at the excuse.

Suri Polomare rolled her eyes. "You disrespectful _twit_. Youth these days- _disgusting_. All you need to do, is crawl in! Head first!"

Scootaloo's eyes were so wide, that the veins could be seen bulging out the sides. "But ma'am... won't it _hurt_?"

Suri menaced forward. "You know what would hurt _more_? It would hurt more if you _continue_ to disobey my orders, _oh_ what I am willing to do to you and your pathetic friend..."

Scootaloo felt tears gushing from her eyes. "But ma'am... I don't think my head is _small_ enough to fit through the furnace,"

Suri huffed. "I am an adult mare, and my head will fit through the furnace. _See_, now you have no pitiful excuse." Suri bent over, and put her head into the furnace.

Taking this as a chance, Scootaloo charged behind her, and shoved the mare into the furnace.

"Scootaloo! What are you _doing_?" Suri gasped in shock, as Scootaloo closed the door behind her, and watched Suri get taken over by the flames, as she began to burn into coals.

Scootaloo turned away from the horrible sight, as Suri began to swear, as she finally vaporised into an icky tar.

"Scootaloo, _here_!"

Scootaloo spun around to Rumble's cage, and she quickly unlocked the doors. As soon as the door was open, Scootaloo was attacked by a full out tackle from Rumble, as he pinned her to the ground and hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Scootaloo giggled, as she returned the hug. "It wasn't _your_ fault. _Neither_ of us knew."

Rumble nodded vigorously, before he noticed tears welling in Scootaloo's eyes. "You're crying."

"I'm just so happy... I've missed you _so_ much." Scootaloo blushed slightly, at the fact that his face was so close to hers.

"I missed you too," Rumble cried too, before getting off Scootaloo. She got to her hooves, still shaken from having killed a pony, and looked around the house.

"Now we need to escape," she murmured.

"Here," Rumble called, leading her to the window, and bashing himself against the sugar. It shattered, leaving a reasonable opening... the drop was long though.

"Come, Scootaloo!" Rumble spread out his wings, and flew out of the gap. Scootaloo just stood there though, peering at the ground in sorrow.

"Scootaloo..?" Rumble glanced at her in confusion.

"I can't-" Scootaloo's voice was muffled, as a hoof was aggressively shoved into her mouth.

"Scootaloo!" Rumble screamed, as he realised who was responsible.

Suri Polomare laughed as the half-burnt structure of herself, kept Scootaloo restrained. "You _won't_ get her back!"

Scootaloo bit Suri's hoof, and began screaming as soon as she could. "Get _off_ of me!" The little pegasi attempted to squirm out of Suri's grip, but the earth pony was too strong.

Rumble gaped. "How did you survive?"

"I'm a changeling! We're used to feeling flames!" Suri giggled, as she hauled a struggling Scootaloo further into the house.

"I'm coming Scoots!" Rumble soared into the house, and hurtled against Suri. Scootaloo went flying across the floor as Suri let go of her in panic. Rumble furiously began to wrestle with the pink earth pony. Although Suri was a lot bigger than him, he still managed to hold his own in the fight. Scootaloo dashed up to the broken sugar-window, and picked up the sharpest looking shard she saw. She raced up behind Rumble, before pouncing on Suri, and holding her neck down with the shard. Suri gasped, before flailing around, blindly attempting to pinpoint where the filly and the colt were.

"Don't you _dare_," Rumble hissed, as Suri attempted to grab at Scootaloo. "If you attempt to hurt her again, you'll have to deal with _me_."

Scootaloo smiled to him, before digging the shard deeper into Suri's neck.

"You're trying to kill me, _hey_?" Suri rasped, before letting out a throaty laugh and coughing out blood. "You'll regret it _later_..!"

Scootaloo dug it in deeper. "Likely story. You have tried to _kill_ Rumble- I will not regret anything I do if it's for him."

Suri grinned at them mockingly. "My sister Chrysalis going to be visiting soon. If she finds me dead, she will find you and cause pain to you and _everyone_ you love."

Rumble turned to Scootaloo in alarm, but Scootaloo only shook her head. "I'm _not_ taking any chances..."

"But she has a point Scoots!" Rumble began. "Maybe we shouldn't kill her..."

Scootaloo shook her head. "It's a lose _lose_ Rumble... even if we keep her alive and escape, when Chrysalis comes, she will tell her about us _anyway_. You don't want to take that risk, do _you_?"

Rumble slowly nodded, before helping Scootaloo dig the shard as far into Suri's neck as possible. Suri flailed around, gaping for air, before going limp, as her heart stopped beating altogether.

Scootaloo began to softly weep. And Rumble wrapped his wing over her back. "I remember what you were trying to tell me earlier when we were trying to escape... I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate..."

Scootaloo smiled softly. "It's not your fault. _Everyone_ forgets things. We'll just have to find a new way out which doesn't involve flying."

The two trudged around the house, until they finally found the keys to the front door in the kitchen. As soon as they'd opened it, the filly and colt galloped away from the house as fast as they could go, not turning around once.

…

It was 9:00pm, when the sound of a knock on the door was heard. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed all looked up at the same time, exchanging glances. It had been a few days since Scootaloo and Rumble had gone missing, and the three Crusaders had basically lost all of their hope.

Sweetie Belle pricked her ears, as the knock sounded again, her green eyes glistening. "Do you think it could be..?" She glanced from Apple Bloom to Babs Seed.

"Won't know unless we find out," Apple Bloom murmured before getting up. Babs Seed and Sweetie Belle followed, before they reached the door. Apple Bloom slowly raised her hoof to the knob, and opened it slowly. Finally her eyes rested on the two ponies standing there, and she let out an overexcited squeal. Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed cried even louder, and all three rushed outside, bombarding Scootaloo and Rumble with questions.

"Where were you?"

"Were you lost?"

"What did you eat?"

"Where did you sleep?"

"How did you survive?"

"When did you leave?"

"Why did you go?"

Then all three of them cried. "We're so _sorry_!"

Scootaloo and Rumble exchanged glances.

"Why are you sorry?" Scootaloo asked.

The three Crusaders guiltily glanced to the side, as they began to explain that they'd had a scheme to get as Scootaloo and Rumble to get along.

"Well it's all over now, and you have been forgiven," Rumble sighed. "Really, I just wanna _sleep_ now."

"Yeah," Scootaloo yawned. "We'll tell you _everything_ tomorrow."

The three other Crusaders glanced at each other restlessly, before allowing the two to enter.

"Oh and Rumble, we built you your own room-" Babs Seed was cut off, as both Rumble and Scootaloo collapsed to the ground an exhaustion and fell asleep, cuddled up next to each other.

Sweetie Belle giggled slightly, before leaving the room. She came back with a blanket, and layed it over the two pegasi, turning off the light. "Goodnight you two. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**_Hello readers! Firstly, let me explain Suri being a changeling. At first I was going to make an OC the changeling, and name her Silasyrhc, because that is Chrysalis with the letters backwards, but then I thought, why use an OC when I could always use an actual character. After I looked through all the antagonists, my eyes finally landed on Suri, and I decided she would be best for the job. She is basically a changeling, but kind of possessed... like Twinkleshine, Lyra and that Minuette as bridesmaids in A Canterlot Wedding. So ya... now that I've explained that, let's keep rambling on aimlessly. Yes, Rumble and Scootaloo are Hansel and Gretel. All the Crusaders going to be part of their own Fairytales :D and I found a way to add Button Mash into this... Hehe, not saying yet! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and for an answer to some of the reviews from Guests: I don't ship Fluttershy with an OC and definitely not with Big Macintosh... ew. And Discord works with Chrysalis, because he doesn't want to be banished or turned to stone... he feels that if he has an alliance with the changelings it will make life a lot more easier- also the fact that Chrysalis doesn't care about the amount of chaos Discord creates, as long as it doesn't involve her._**


	23. Queen Of Secrets

**_Nearly at chapter 26 and I'm running out of chapter names to be for each letter D: only V X and Z left... yeah, I have been trying to make each chapter start with a first different letter. Don't judge, I thought it looked cool XD good thing Twilaura isn't in this chapter to hear this... she'd go fuming that it's not in alphabetical order!_**

* * *

• Chapter Twenty-two: Queen Of Secrets •

…

Chrysalis felt her insect-like wings buzzing, as she hovered over the forest. It had been years since she had visited her sister Suri Polamare, and she was excited. She remembered when they were young, when she and her younger sister would constantly bicker over who would be more suited for the crown. Chrysalis remembered at some point they had ruled together after their mother had passed away... it was never going to work out, however. Suri was incredibly smart, but she got bored too easily. It didn't take her long to get bored of having to rule over the changelings. Chrysalis wasn't as smart as Suri, but she still had an impressive amount of knowledge. Chrysalis loved what she did, and made the better decisions when it came to being a queen. Chrysalis remembered the day when Suri had told her that she couldn't rule anymore... it had been hard for all of them. Chrysalis had watched, as Suri found a pony exiting a huge building in displeasure, and had attacked the poor pony. Most changelings just made another copy of whoever their victim was, but there was also another way to disguise as the pony... to become the pony itself. Suri had shifted into the pony's soul, and had ran into the Everfree Forest, taking responsibility over eating the ponies whom fell into an intelligent trap Suri had set up.

Chrysalis hovered down once she reached the spot, and the gingerbread house was in view. Chrysalis smiled, breathing in the delectable aroma, before she realised something wasn't right. The food had been nibbled on like it usually had when some greedy foals arrived, but this time it was different... blood was splattered against the candy, and the sugar window had been smashed. Chrysalis was growing uneasy, as she knocked on the chocolate door. "Suri? You there?" When no answer came, Chrysalis's eyes widened. Although her sister had been blinded from the time which she had attacked the pony to become it, and the pony had slashed at her eyes, Suri still undoubtably had the best hearing, and she could not miss the sound of Chrysalis's voice from yards away. Chrysalis powered up her horn, and blasted the chocolate door out of her way. "Suri? _Suri_?" Chrysalis galloped through the house, until she came to the room which had the smashed window. To Chrysalis's shock, she saw the corpse of her sister lying on the floor. Tears welled in Chrysalis's eyes, as she nosed at the limp body of Suri, searching for a long-gone life. Changelings generally fed off of the love which ponies gave to others, but rarely did they actually give love to others themselves. The love Chrysalis gave to Suri was undeniable, as she wept into her sister's pony form. Chrysalis rubbed the tears from her eyes, before she noticed a shard of sugar-glass lodged in Suri's throat and clotting the sticky blood. "This was _no_ natural death," Chrysalis clamoured, as she removed the shard from Suri's neck with her magic. "Somepony had murdered you." Chrysalis summoned a thread and a needle with her magic, as she began to sew Suri's wounds together. "And that somepony is going to _pay_." She continued to sew into Suri's dead body, until she finally summoned three buttons, one pale yellow, one aqua and the other purple. She sewed them onto her Cutie Mark, making them identical to the ones which she already had. Then, Chrysalis lifted Suri up with her magic and summoned a Royal Chariot, riding it back to her castle, with Suri in the back. As soon as Chrysalis arrived at her palace, she was welcomed by a group of guards.

"Is there any way we can help you, Queen Chrysalis?" One of the changelings stepped forward.

"Prepare a funeral for my little sister Suri," Chrysalis mumbled.

The changeling guards tried to hide their surprise, and spoke before they flew away. "Of course your highness."

Chrysalis entered her mansion, strutting towards her room. "Why does drama _always_ have to come my way? Firstly I have to rid my life of a _pathetic_ pegasi, now I have to prepare my for sister's _funeral! _I wonder what's next?" Chrysalis approached her mirror, glaring at her reflection, before speaking. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

The face caved it's way onto the mirror. "My queen, you may be pretty by face. But it is _Snow Flutter_ who is winning the race." It didn't help at the fact that the mirror had emphasised Snow Flutter's new name.

Chrysalis was silent, before she screeched. "Snow Flutter? _Snow_ Flutter? That's the wimpy _pegasi_\- change of name? I'm _not_ buying it Discord- _Discord_!" She roared, before buzzing her horn to life and teleporting the draconequus into the room.

_"Winter wrap up, Winter wrap u-"_ the draconequus spun around in surprise, before his eyes rested on Chrysalis, and he guiltily grinned. "Oh, _hey_ Chrysalis... I see you've found out."

Chrysalis's lip was curled into a snarl, and her eyes glazed with pure hatred. Her back was arched, her bones visible, pointing upwards, and her mane draped over her skin. "_Traitor_!"

Discord gave an appalled expression. "_My_, Chrysy, bit strong a word, don't you _think_?"

"Don't you _dare_ call me Chrysy you lonely pile of _scat_. How _dare_ you betray me! This alliance never meant anything to you pathetic, unloved _backstabber_, did it?" Chrysalis menaced forward. "I have tried _all_ my life to maintain _peace_ to my changelings. All the _blood_ I have shed, all the _tears_ I have given! It is _your_ fault! You _gave_ me the prophecy you worthless _moron_! Isn't this great news, to receive after I find out my sister is _dead_!"

Discord backed away, realising the danger which was lingering. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't you _dare_ apologise, _simpleton_! You think that a _fool_ like _you_ could ever make it up to _me_, the most powerful creature _living_?"

"Yes!" Discord cheered.

"_No_!" Chrysalis hollered. "I have had _enough_ of your _abysmal_ antics, your _disgusting_ appearance and above all _you yourself_... you are welcome to the dungeons now, where you _belong_... actually, I am being _kind_, because you don't even belong in the lowly _prisons_! Say _hi_ to Cadance for me, _jerk_!" Chrysalis's horn powered up, but the magic suddenly went spazzing, sending electric bolts all over the place. It flickered slightly, before all the energy was gone.

Discord shook his head. "Sorry Chrysalis, _can't_ allow you to do that. This is the part where I run away now. _Bye_! Nice seeing you! Sorry about your sister!" Discord began to teleport away.

"_Coward_! I will _kill_ Snow Flutter and then I'll kill _you_, you _liar_!" Chrysalis screamed, as the last traces of Discord were gone.

…

"Snow Flutter! Snow Flutter! _Awful_ news!" Discord teleported into the room, in the middle of Snow Flutter and the animals cleaning. The animals let out frightened squeaks at Discord's presence, and fled. Discord ignored them, as he found Snow Flutter sweeping the floor.

"Discord! You're here early!" She purred.

"No time to talk! Chrysalis now _knows_!" Discord shuddered, and stared into space for a matter of seconds.

Snow Flutter pricked her ears in shock. "_What_?"

"She found out just then! She's _furious_!" Discord shivered.

Snow Flutter's face went whiter than a ghost's, before she peered up at him. "We all knew this would eventually happen... what did she _do_ to you?"

"She insulted me... a lot. And she attempted to send me to jail, but I corrupted her magic," Discord explained.

Snow Flutter nodded in relief.

"Then she threatened to kill you and me."

Snow Flutter went afraid again. "Oh no... I'll tell the dwarves... I really don't know what to do... oh my..." She whimpered. "If she's after you, please stay safe... it's thanks to me that Chrysalis now _hates_ you... is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"You already have by being my friend," Discord murmured, making Snow Flutter blush.

"Why of _course_ you're my friend! Actually- not just my friend! My _best_ friend!" Snow Flutter grinned, this time, Discord was awestruck.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Discord felt his heart melt with bliss- literally, before reshaping itself. He shook his head. "Okay, enough of the sweet, mushy _stuff_... just _promise_ me you'll stay safe?"

Snow Flutter nodded. "I promise... I will try my hardest."

"That's _all_ I needed to hear," Discord murmured, before teleporting away.

As soon as he'd left, the animals went pouring out of their hiding spots, and continued to clean, as if nothing had even happened just then. Snow Flutter trembled as she swept the floor, but knew that with Discord's help, she could accomplish anything.

…

Once the dwarves had returned, Snow Flutter had instantly discussed Discord's visit with them.

"What are we to do?" Snow Flutter whimpered.

All the dwarves turned to Shining Armour, who narrowed his eyes. "Nothing."

"_What_?" All of the other dwarves cried at the same time, to Shining Armour.

"We all _know_ that Snow Flutter is responsible enough. Just don't let _anypony_ inside..."

Fancypants interrupted Shining Armour by nudging him. "Group talk."

All the dwarves exited the room, and huddled around.

"I think we should bring her along with us to _steal_," Fancypants offered.

"Yeah. At least if she is stealing, she would have _our_ protection all the time," Soarin murmured.

Shining Armour shook his head. "She's not ready yet."

All the five dwarves turned to Shining Armour in astonishment. "What do you _mean_ she's not *_sneeze_* ready yet?" Flash Sentry spat.

"Look at her," Shining Armour opened the door a crack, so they could all peer out and see her.

Snow Flutter was jittering around, letting out panicked cries. "_How_ will she kill me..? I'm _so_ frightened! What is she kills me _slowly_, not quick... oh my..."

Shining Armour closed the door. "See?"

"Okay, you have a point," Big Macintosh muttered.

"But _still_... we _can't_ lose her... I'll miss the warm dinners she prepares for us..." Cheese Sandwich murmured.

"Yeah, and the house being clean," Fancypants added.

Shining Armour tilted his head. "You _do_ realise that if we take her with us to steal, she won't be able to clean the house or make dinner?"

"Okay, we're leaving her behind," Soarin rushed, about to leave the room, when Fancypants used his magic to lift Soarin up and put him back where he'd been.

"Not so fast."

Shining Armour twitched his ear. "So do we _all_ agree to leaving her behind?"

"I guess," they all murmured.

The six returned to Snow Flutter, and explained what they were to do.

Snow Flutter sighed. "I will not question your judgement. I know you are all doing what is correct."

"We appreciate your understanding," Cheese Sandwich mumbled.

"One more thing," Soarin smirked. "You keep _talking_ about this Discord, but why _can't_ we meet him?"

"Yeah," Flash Sentry grinned slyly. "D'ya _like_ him?"

Snow Flutter blushed. "I... _uh_..."

"She's _always_ talking about him!" Cheese Sandwich pointed out, before hopping up and down. "It's a crush! It's a crush!"

"Guys... I'm sure I'd know if I had a crush on _Discord_..." Snow Flutter's face was more red than a tomato now.

"Yep, _sure_. Now when _can_ we meet him?" Big a Macintosh queried.

Snow Flutter gulped. "I don't think... he really doesn't like being seen _much_... and he's sort of afraid that others will fear him..."

"Why?" Shining Armour tilted his head.

"He's not really... a pony," Snow Flutter cowered down, feeling pressured at having so much questions thrown at her.

"Not a _pony_? Then what is he? A griffon? A dragon?" Fancypants questioned.

"He's a _draconequus_," Snow Flutter mumbled.

"A draco-_what_? How do you even _pronounce_ that?" Cheese Sandwich began to attempt to say the word.

"And what is that?" Shining Armour questioned.

Snow Flutter began to cower. "I need to go..." As soon as she'd disappeared, all the dwarves turned to each other, smirking.

"Totally a crush!" Cheese Sandwich shrilled.

"And goodbye to being a dwarf!" Soarin cried, flapping his wings, and doing an ecstatic flip in the air.

…

Snow Flutter was lying on her bed, staring up at the roof, dwindling with a strand of her pink mane.

"I can't _love_ Discord... can I? I mean... we're just friends... we're just _best_ friends. And even if I _did_ like him, he wouldn't like me back!" She stared at her reflection on the mirror across from the room, and sighed at her useless, pathetic self. "Why would an incredible creature like _him_ want to be with the average pegasi like _me_? I'm not anything special- _sure_, I might be the fairest of them all according to Chrysalis, but I'm not even _that_ pretty." She remembered the words she had heard years and years before... _It is the beauty within that counts the most._ She stopped staring at the roof, and rolled over. "Being a pushover... bing too kind... that's what the mirror saw in me..." She sighed. "And that's what Discord sees in me too."

_"You're a... _

_one of a one..._

_ a one of a kind. _

_That you only find once in a lifetime. _

_Made to fit, like a... _

_fingerprint. _

_A code that clicks open a gold mine... _

_they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure... _

_when I found you it was all pitter-patter. _

_Secretly... I hit the... lottery, _

_cause you're... brighter than all of the northern lights. _

_You speak to me, even... _

_in my dreams. _

_Wouldn't... let you go for even the highest price. _

_They say- one man's trash is another girl's treasure... _

_so if it's up to me I'm gonna keep... you forever. _

_Cause I understand you... _

_we see eye to eye... _

_like a double rainbow... in the sky. _

_And wherever you go... _

_so will I, _

_because a double rainbow... _

_is hard to find..."_

Meanwhile, Discord had fled from his home, in fear of Chrysalis finding him there. He was sitting down somewhere in the Everfree Forest, and began to mumble the song as he thought of Snow Flutter.

_"Was a... phenomenon. _

_When you... came along, _

_yeah our... friendship was more than it appears. _

_It was... deafening... loud like... lightning... it was... striking, _

_you couldn't deny it. _

_They say, one man's trash is another man's treasure... _

_the two of us together make everything... glitter. _

_Cause I understand you... _

_we see eye to eye... _

_l__ike a double rainbow... _

_in the sky. _

_And wherever you go... _

_so will I, _

_because a double rainbow... _

_is hard to find..._

_To the bottom of the sea I'd go to find you..._

_Climb the highest peak to be right beside you..._

_Every step I take..._

_I'm keeping you in mind..."_

Not noticing, both Snow Flutter and Discord began to sing at the same time as one- despite being a fair distance from each other.

_"Cause I understand you... _

_we see eye to eye... _

_l__ike a double rainbow... _

_in the sky. _

_And wherever you go... (wherever you go...)_

_so will I, _

_because a double rainbow... _

_is hard to find... _

_is hard to find..!_

_Oh, is hard to find..!_

_Once in a lifetime..."_

…

Chrysalis found herself scheming, as she wondered what she was going to do about this latest dilemma. She had tried to locate where Snow Flutter was, but her magic had been delayed again- probably thanks to Discord. "How come Discord even _cares_ so much about this pegasi... I can understand him not having the heart to _kill_ the thing, but does he really have to take every precaution in keeping the pegasi safe..." Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, before she gasped. "He _likes_ her! I _remember_ now... it makes _sense_! When we saw her for the first time he put a love-proof shield around himself with his magic, probably so I wouldn't be able to sense his _feelings_!" Chrysalis's eyes gleamed. "_Oh_, he must know _everything_... the information I can get from him..." She greedily began to peer up at the sky. "I might take a visit to his home, there could be some clues there." Chrysalis got up, before powering up her horn. Luckily for her, Discord hadn't disabled her teleporting spells, as her scenery changed, and she was now in Discord's chaotic mansion. She hadn't came here much, because she really didn't pay much attention to Discord, but she still knew roughly where everything was. She had granted Discord this land, somewhere out of the Everfree Forest. As she trotted through the house, she tried to ignore all the unusual things Discord had... askew paintings with moving eyes, water floating on the roof, and fish swimming in the air. Constant holes in the floors, the drops never ending, and confetti continuously falling out of nowhere. Chrysalis gulped, as she trudged forward, and entered one of the rooms... this had to be Discord's bedroom, and to her relief, he wasn't there. She quickly scanned the area, searching for something which may give her clues. Finally, she found a typewriter, which a long scroll pointing out of the top. In confusion, Chrysalis tore the scroll off the typewriter, and began to read the writing. Her eyes bulged wider, as she realised that this was a whole conversation going on between Snow Flutter and Discord.

_Snow Flutter: Hi_

_Discord: Hey_

_Snow Flutter: Wow, this thing really works! How are you?_

_Discord: Great! Chrysalis hasn't found out yet... did the dwarves enjoy the cookies._

_Snow Flutter: Yes, they did._

Chrysalis raised an eyebrow. "Dwarves?" She read few a few more messages, not learning anything new, except them discussing about what they would do once Chrysalis found out. "Okay... Snow Flutter is staying in the same place." Chrysalis reached the latest message by Snow Flutter, which Discord had't replied to yet.

_Snow Flutter: The dwarves really want to meet you... now that Chrysalis knows, and you're not safe where you are, would you like to stay with us?_

Chrysalis grinned mischievously, before she went up to the typewriter, and began to write her own message, pretending to be Discord.

_Discord: Of course!_

Chrysalis waited for a moment, and thought that Snow Flutter wasn't going to reply, before she saw the scroll popping out of the typewriter again.

_Snow Flutter: That's great- I really thought you were going to decline! When will you be coming?_

Chrysalis began to type her next message.

_Discord: As soon as possible. I just need to know where you live first._

_Snow Flutter: Um... where I always am?_

Chrysalis let out a frustrated cry. "_Oops_... I didn't think that." She quickly recovered her mistake.

_Discord: I thought you were going to escape..? Can you just tell me where you live anyway?_

Chrysalis squinted. "Come on Snow Flutter... just tell me the _answer_!"

_Snow Flutter: Are you okay Discord?_

_Discord: Just tell me the answer!_

_Snow Flutter: okay, sorry... I live in the Everfree Forest, southeast of the Castle of The Two Sisters, and near a town near Dodge Junction._

Chrysalis smirked. "_Bullseye_."

…

A few days had passed since the incident Scootaloo and Rumble had been in. Once the two Crusaders had explained the story of what had happened, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed were astonished, and had decided that Rumble and Scootaloo wouldn't have to go gather food for the next few days, much to their satisfaction. Gathering food was like a job to them, and it was a privilege to have a few days off. Finally, it was time that Scootaloo and Rumble had to work again.

"You're lucky ya even _got_ days off," Apple Bloom spoke.

"Yeah, but we're _still_ pretty shaken," Scootaloo did a fake shiver.

"Yes," Rumble coughed, winking at Scootaloo. "We are _far_ too weak to join you today... maybe tomorrow?"

"Bought it yesterday, _not_ today," Babs Seed muttered. "Now come."

Scootaloo and Rumble groaned.

"Hey, you two are _lucky_! I'd do _anything_ to have even _one_ day off!" Sweetie Belle murmured.

Babs Seed caught this. "One day off wouldn't _hurt_... and Sweetie Belle _has_ been working really hard lately..."

Sweetie Belle gasped at this consideration, and turned to Apple Bloom with pleading eyes. "Yes! I _deserve_ this! _Please_ can I have a day off?"

Apple Bloom sighed, giving in. "Fine, as long as _ah_ get a day off tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Sweetie Belle hopped up in excitement.

"Do you want to make any requests for something we could get for you?" Scootaloo muttered.

"Actually... _yes_." Sweetie Belle glanced at the ground. "Can I have a rose?"

"_Phhtt_! A rose in the Everfree Forest? You're kidding, _right_?" Scootaloo tilted her head.

"No." Sweetie Belle shook her head, giving her friend puppy-dog eyes. "A rose, _please_?"

"Alright then, we'll see what we can do!" Babs Seed smiled, before trotting outside. Apple Bloom followed, then Scootaloo and Rumble, who were arguing over who was going to find the most food.

As soon as the door was closed, Sweetie Belle sighed, and ran towards her bedroom. Once she had made sure that nopony was watching, she went under her bed and pulled out a box. Finally, she opened the box and retrieved a book.

"It's been a while since I wrote into you," Sweetie Belle sighed, as she opened the book and flipped to the final page, before she grabbed a pen from the box. "I'm surprised Chrysalis didn't even _notice_ this book, I had when she sent me here... _hehe_, I used to carry it all over the place- I was more gullible then." Sweetie Belle sighed, before she lowered the pen down to the page, and started her sentence. _"Dear Button Mash..."_

* * *

_**Wow, I really need to stop these 'communication through objects such as typewriter and book' plots. Blame Sunset Shimmer for implanting the idea into my mind.**_

_**Btw, the song Discord and Fluttershy sing is Double Rainbow by Katy Perry. It's a beautiful song, and I thought it would fit in at some point in this story :) yeah, I might have changed one of the lines.**_


	24. Zebra's Words

_**I didn't just add Zecora to this chapter for the sake of the title. I always had this chapter planned, so ya. And in response to a guest, sorry if I made Snow Flutter look stupid in the last chapter... I was more trying to capture her as a pushover more than an idiot. I mean, Discord is her best friend, and she had just decided that she is in love with him by singing the song, and she did kind of put up a fight when Chrysalis was coaxing her. If this excuse isn't good enough, then I guess just take it as an excuse for the plot of the story XD**_

**_The song Snow Flutter sings in this chapter is I Know Places by Taylor Swift- gotten too lazy to write my own poems... wait no, just the fact that the song really suits the theme, and I am in love with the song right now, and I am listening it on repeat, whilst writing this._**

* * *

• Chapter Twenty-three: Zebra's Words •

…

"Scootaloo... Rumble... is there _any_ chance that now you are with us, you could show us where this gingerbread house was?" Apple Bloom had curiously began to walk alongside the two pegasi.

Scootaloo and Rumble deliriously shook their heads, in a frenzy.

"No way," Scootaloo continued to shake her head like a lunatic.

"Not a chance," Rumble wildly added.

"There's _no_ way I want to go near that place for as long as I _live_!" They both frenetically declared at the same time.

Babs Seed slowed her trot so she paced alongside Apple Bloom, and muttered. "Sometimes it's like they're the _same_ pony."

"You can say _that_ again," Apple Bloom added, as she watched Rumble and Scootaloo begin to ramble on about all the chilling events that happened at the house.

"Can you at _least_ tell us where the place is..?" Apple Bloom queried, in a scrutinising manner.

"_Aww_, you know how _horrible_ I am with direction," Scootaloo pressed.

"_Hmm_..." Rumble paused. "I think it was northwest of the Bogg."

"Yeah, but it was still centred in the Everfree Forest, hidden from any town," Scootaloo helped.

"If only Sweetie Belle were here... she's _best_ when it comes to mapping, and she would have been able to plot _exactly_ where this place is," Babs Seed spluttered.

Rumble and Scootaloo perked there ears, their expressions mirroring each other's, as they both spoke in unison, "you're not thinking of actually _going_ there, are you?"

"Oh, the place was _horrible_!" Scootaloo cried dramatically.

"We don't want the same fate to come to you guys," Rumble insisted.

Apple Bloom and Babs Seed quickly shook their heads.

"No no no, we're not _thinking_ of going there... we just want to know where it is so we know never to go to that part of the forest," Babs Seed explained, truthfully.

"_Oh._.. okay," Scootaloo sighed. "Sorry for being so _alert_."

"No problem!" Apple Bloom gave her friend an encouraging glance.

Babs Seed began to murmur. "Now we know what part of the woods _not_ to venture into... but I _still_ want to explore."

Apple Bloom pricked her ears. "That's true..." The cream-yellow filly suddenly gasped. "I just had the best idea! Why don't we try and get our Cutie Marks for _exploring_?"

"Great idea!" Babs Seed added. "We should go visit Zecora first- she'd probably know where absolutely _everything_ is! I bet she can give us an idea on where to explore _next_!"

"Zecora?" Rumble tilted his head, turning to Scootaloo, who was grinning. "Who's that?"

Scootaloo hopped up and down. "She's a zebra, and she lives here in the Everfree Forest! When we first met her, she saved us from a plant called Poison Joke, which would have _literally_ destroyed our lives... and she helped us crack the puzzle, to give the wishes to that Twilaura pony."

"We've met her a _few_ times since then... she helped Apple Bloom with a chipped tooth, and saved Apple Bloom from a _fatal_ and _contagious_ disease called Cutie Pox!" Babs Seed shrilled, ignoring the menacing glare which she was receiving from Apple Bloom.

Rumble's eyes widened. "_Wow_... she sounds like a magician, yet, aren't zebras earth ponies?"

"Ah know it's hard ta understand. None of us _really_ do, but we're just happeh' to have her on our side!" Apple Bloom sighed. "C'mon now... her home isn't far from here."

It took a few minutes, until finally, the four Crusaders found themselves at the mysterious hollow tree.

Rumble, who had never been here before, shivered slightly, as he eyed the unusual ornaments and masks, alongside the spiritual dreamcatcher which hung above the door.

Apple Bloom, who was in the lead briskly trotted up, and knocked lightly on the door.

It swished open, and the zebra appeared before them. She seemed surprised at their presence, but kept a warm smile on her face. "Welcome, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed and Scootaloo. And I assume this young colt here must be new?"

"Yeah, this is Rumble," Scootaloo introduced.

Rumble cautiously stepped forward and peered at the zebra. "Hi."

Zecora smiled. "Hello Rumble, come inside, all of you know well... but I wonder, where is your good friend Sweetie Belle?"

"We decided to grant her a day off," Babs Seed reasoned, as she entered the house.

Zecora slowly nodded, as she closed the door behind the four young ponies, and offered them seats.

"So I wonder, young ones, what brings you here? Any mystery, you want me to help clear?" Zecora glanced at all her ingredients in a cabinet across from them.

"No riddles today, _sorry_. But we _do_ want to do more exploring," Apple Bloom explained.

Zecora slowly nodded. "The Everfree Forest will take a while to cover. Do you want some beginning places for _you_ to discover?"

"Exactly," Scootaloo piped in.

Zecora smirked. "But wouldn't you need the help of one more? One who's best with _mapping_ for sure!"

Rumble sighed. "She wanted a day off, because me and Scoots have been getting the passed few days off after... the _incident_..."

Zecora's slowly nodded. "I truly understand... fighting witches is hard. The drama you caused from that sugar-glass shard."

"How did you _know_?" Rumble gasped.

Zecora only laughed. "Oh, I know quite a fair bit over the years I have grown. But to the subject, the fifth's absence benefits, for I have a mission for you all _alone_."

Excitement flashed in Scootaloo's eyes. "A _mission_? Will we need secret names, because I _so_ dibs Pega-Power!" The others rolled their eyes.

"Not _that_ type of mission, but I appreciate your zest. You are to find a place to stay the night and rest."

Scootaloo lowered her gaze. "What do you _mean_? _That's_ our mission? B-but we _always_ rest overnight at our _house_!"

Zecora narrowed her aqua eyes. "Your home in the Everfree is at the _South_ of it. You need shelter at the _North_ for a bit."

"Ah don't understand..." Apple Bloom squinted.

Zecora got up, before opening one of the jars from her cabinet. She then retrieved a map, and delivered it to the four ponies. "This is where you currently stay. You are to _go_ up here for a night and _leave_ at the day." The zebra pointed to the spots.

"And this _definitely_ has to be whilst Sweetie Belle isn't with us?" Babs Seed raised an eyebrow.

Zecora hesitated. "For what happens there, she is _not_ prepared."

"It's not... _dangerous_, is it?" Babs Seed narrowed her eyes, as the zebra wisely glanced down at them. Zecora shook her head.

"Ok... we'll take your decision! Time to travel north, Crusaders!" Apple Bloom trotted to the door. "_Thanks_ Zecora."

"My pleasure young ones, remember to find a place." Zecora waited until all the ponies had gone, before she slyly grinned. "Or perhaps a castle in _this_ very case."

…

Sweetie Belle read through her message a few times, wondering if her old friend was going to reply. There was nothing much to say really, about the two of them... they had went to the same school when they were younger, and Button Mash was the only pony who defended her from bullies Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who had both unusually disappeared for the last two weeks. Sweetie Belle and Button Mash had became best friends after that, and that had eventually found these two books, in which if you wrote the words in one book, it would appear in the other book as well, so they would always be able to communicate with each other. Since Sweetie Belle had been sent to this world, no messages had been passed... perhaps Button Mash had a lot going on in his life as well. She hadn't told much ponies about him or the book, because she had had a tiny... _crush..._ on the pony, although she knew it was ridiculous. She sighed, as she read through the message for a final time.

_Dear Button Mash,_

_Hey, this is Sweetie Belle... I know it's been a while since I have sent you a message, but for the passed six years of my life, so much has happened, and I haven't had the time to communicate to you. Anyway... how are you? Where are you, and what has happened for the passed six years..? I have been doing fine, although I haven't seen my sister in years... Anyway, please reply._

_Sweetie Belle._

…

Darkness augmented, as Chrysalis delved deeper into the relinquished crystal mine. The transparent minerals amplified filters of indigo and navy. The further Chrysalis, went down, the darker it got, sending echoes of the changeling's footsteps. Chrysalis let power surge to her horn, and it buzzed a frail light, before intensifying, illuminating the caliginous walls. The walls began to close in, as the passageway squeezed smaller. Chrysalis found, she now had to crawl to get through, the fur on her belly lightly skimming the floors. Most intruding ponies would turn back at this point, figuring the walls were eventually going to crush them alive, or suffocate them with lack of oxygen, but Chrysalis knew what she was doing. Eventually, the walls broadened again, so Chrysalis was able to walk properly again. Finally, she broke through the passageway, into a large, perplexing room. Chrysalis shuddered at the dim light, which even the glow from her horn couldn't brighten. She sat down, before a large cauldron in the centre of the room, and began to look through a book for recipes, just like Zecora did. Eventually, she found the antidote she was looking for, as she began to chant the words silkily.

_"The dread of one's haunting fears,_

_The water of one's painful tears,_

_The spark of one's greatest spell,_

_The blood of one who has fell."_

Chrysalis cringed, before she began to gather the ingredients. Firstly, she began with the spell. Chrysalis had many incredible abilities with magic, but her best spell was one which only changelings could muster... more a Royal Changeling could muster. Once she had performed the spell into the cauldron, she peered down, and gave a satisfied nod at the magical residue which lingered in the pot. Next, she went onto the blood. She had already taken this ingredient with her, as she summoned a cylinder and unplugged the cap off the top of it. Then, she poured the red substance into the cauldron. She went onto her fears. "I fear that the ponies will begin to fight back, and will banish me and my changelings from Equestria... I _fear_ that my soldiers will _starve_, and our species will begin to endanger." After her words were spoken, she finally went onto the tears. All she needed to do was think about was her past, and some tears began to plaster her eyes, before slowly leaking into the pot.

Now that Chrysalis had gathered all the ingredients, she read the book again, and began to stir the pot. After a few minutes, the remedy in the pot finally turned to a blue-green colour, and Chrysalis poured all of it into a jug, before sipping up a droplet.

Chrysalis smirked, she she felt a smooth transition, as she shape shifted into an elderly pony, before using the magic of the liquid she had created to unbuckle her plan. She smirked, before changing back to her original form.

"If only Discord had killed Snow Flutter himself... oh well, if you want your plan to work... then you need to do it _yourself_."

…

Sweetie Belle tried not to feel slightly in pain, at what Button Mash had replied. It made her happy to know he was still alive... but why would he say that? It left her wondering. Was he in trouble? Had something bad happened to him? If it was something, so bad, he couldn't even discuss it with her, Sweetie Belle could only dread what could have happened to her old friend. Sweetie Belle sighed, slouching down. "He probably doesn't want to be my _friend_ anymore. Considering it has been _six_ years since I have spoke to him." She told herself in her head not to cry, as she reread the reply several times, before deciding to cook dinner for her friends as a surprise for when they got home. Before she did that, she tore the page out of the book with her magic, scrunching it up, and tossing it into the bin across the room. The words from the letter still lingered in her head.

_I am sorry Sweetie Belle... but we can't be friends anymore. I can't tell you why... I just don't want you to get hurt. Sorry. Button Mash._

…

Snow Flutter woke up, understanding her daily chores. She couldn't help but sniff slightly... it had been unusual behaviour Discord had been possessing, when he had been messaging her the other day. It almost seemed forceful. Her instincts had told her not to say where she lived, but she couldn't help herself... she was too much of a pushover, who was helplessly... in love. But it was definitely unlike Discord to be like that. It was too pushy, and that wasn't the nature he had been showing her throughout the time they had been friends. "Am I too _helpless_ to even keep my cover?" Snow Flutter sighed, as she got up and began to do the chores. She decided not to let animals help her today. She wanted some alone time. She didn't mind if by the end of the day she had no time to rest. She just felt like she had betrayed herself, Discord and the dwarves by saying that. "It could have been him _testing_ me if I would _actually_ blow my cover to where I live. Well I have _failed_... what was I _thinking_?" She glanced around. "But Discord _wouldn't_ do that. He _doesn't_ test... he waits and _accepts_," Snow Flutter narrowed her eyes, and she peered out of the window. "Unless... it _wasn't_ Discord." She felt rage boiling up... she didn't usually get angry, but she had her occasional outbursts. "It was _you_ Chrysalis! _Wasn't_ it?" She stared at the sky. "And I have let _everypony_ down... mainly myself, but at what happens, others _suffer_." She swished open the door, and began to run through the snow laden grass, whilst thinking of Discord. Finally she halted at a large tree, and images began to flash through her eyes, before fear overwhelmed the pegasi, as the branches began to grasp down at her. Her face paled, and she began to sing.

_"You stand with your hand on my waist line... it's a scene and we're out here in plain sight. I can hear them whisper as we pass by... it's a bad sign... bad sign."_ She gasped, as the tree's branches began to whip at her. She leapt out of the way, and began to run the opposite direction. "_Something happens when everypony finds out. See the vultures circling the dark clouds. Love's a fragile little flame- it could burn out. It could burn out..." _She whimpered, as she saw flickering yellow eyes blazing through the undergrowth, and piercing down at her. She took flight. "_Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes... and guns." _Ravens began to surround her, screeching and flapping at her, trying to attack her. "_They are the hunters, we are the foxes..." _The birds turned into changelings, biting down at her sides, and blood spurted out. She suddenly jolted, making the changelings go flying, as she felt anger boiling out, as she flew faster than light. "_And we run!"_ She narrowed her eyes. "_Baby, I know places we won't be found... and they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down..."_ She was bombarded by vicious changelings, and images of Chrysalis smirking down at her which made her cry. She shook her head, not letting their voices get to her, when she thought of Discord. "_Cause I, I know places we can hide... I know places." _She flew down to the ground and began to trot, ignoring the spotlight of eyes glaring down at her. "_I know places._" She almost swore she felt nipping at her heals, causing her to run. "_Lights flash and we'll run for the fences... let them say what they want, we won't hear it. Loose lips sink ships all the damn time... not this time."_ She stood her ground, as she was surrounded by vicious nightmarish creatures, as they began slowly pacing forwards. "_Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it... my love." _The creatures were unbearably close now. "_They are the hunters, we are the foxes..."_ She shivered, before smirking, and ferociously bucking them all out of the way. "_And we run!"_ She began sprinting further through the woods. "_Baby, I know places we won't be found... and they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down, cause I, I know places we can hide... I know places."_ She felt the creature's sticky breathe on her heals as they gave chase. "_They are the hunters, we are the foxes..." _She felt tears dripping down her eyes. "_And we run... just grab my hand and don't ever drop it..."_ She spun around, facing the changelings and gave them all the stare, sending them pummelling in different directions. "_My love!" _She began running again. "_Baby, I know places we won't be found... and they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down..." _She stomped on the ground, making it vibrate, as she sung at the top of her lungs. "_Cause I, I know places we can hide... I know places."_ She spread her wings out, and whooshed up into the air. "_They take their shots, but we're bulletproof!"_ She smiled, as the thought of Discord. _"I know places_." She was reaching the tops of the trees, all the creatures below. "_And you know for me, it's always you... I know places."_ All the horrible creatures began to rise, their icky, devilish structures turning angelic. _"In the dead of night, your eyes see me... I know places."_ The creatures all bowed down to her. "_And I know for you, it's always me..."_ They all dropped to the ground, and vaporised, them only being her imagination. _"I know places."_

She floated down to the ground, and peered around. "Oh _no_..." None of this scenery she recognised. She cowered, and began to trot along. "_Hello_? Anyone nearby..?" She shivered, as snowflakes drifted down. Eventually she came across a small hut set up. She gulped, before trotting up to the door. She noticed a dreamcatcher on the door, and unusual masks set up around the place. She swallowed, as she knocked on the door. "Anypony home?" It took a while, until the door was answered, and before Snow Flutter, stood the most unusual pony she had ever seen. It seemed like an earth pony, but it was white and it had darker grey stripes across it.

"Um... _hi_... sorry if I am disturbing you... I am just lost, and I have _nowhere_ to go... I can leave though..." Snow Flutter hid behind her mane, about to tiptoe away, but the pony halted her.

"Do come inside, I doubt we've met. Don't be afraid, I am Zecora, and I'm _no_ threat." The pony stepped to the side. Snow Flutter gave a grateful nod, and entered the hut, and sat at a table.

"Um... I don't mean to offend you... but... what _are_ you?" Snow Flutter whispered, as Zecora sat across from her.

"I am a zebra, and there's not much of us here. I come from a faraway land, which is nowhere near." Zecora smiled. "And who might you be? Care explain your story?"

Snow Flutter slowly nodded, and relaxed from her tensed muscles now knowing that Zecora wasn't going to hurt her. Snow Flutter explained what had happened for the passed year, of how she had encountered Discord, and how Chrysalis was out to get her. She explained the dwarves, what she did as chores, her communication with animals and how she had told Chrysalis knew where she lived.

Zecora slowly nodded. "I see your situation _is_ quite hard. With Chrysalis around, you _have_ to keep your guard."

Snow Flutter began to softly cry. "I know... and I don't know what to _do_! Nopony is ever going to trust me again, once they figure out what I so _carelessly_ revealed to Chrysalis. Location was the biggest thing on our side, and now it's _gone_!"

Zecora sympathetically got up, and received a tissue for Snow Flutter, who graciously took it.

"Thank you..." Snow Flutter prodded her damp eyes. "I just _don't_ know what to do! I want to stay everypony's friend... especially Discord because I have a secret crush on-" she went red. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Zecora smiled, whilst laughing. "Your secret's safe with me, don't worry. Now tell what you're afraid of, _no_ need to hurry."

Snow Flutter sighed. "Okay... here's a long list. I'm _afraid_ of: shadows, dragons, small spaces, pain, heights, spotlights, fame, being judged, rejection, falling, flying, the dark, being noticed, being laughed at..." A few minutes later, Snow Flutter finished.

Zecora nodded intently. "Fear's your greatest foe, young Snow Flutter. Channel it out with all you can utter."

Snow Flutter slumped. "Thank you. As to my current problem, I don't know. It's just that I _want_ them to know... but I don't..."

Zecora quietened her. "What _do_ you think will happen if they know? And _what_ if they don't, though?"

Snow Flutter cocked her head. "Speak again?"

"Are they _good_ enough friends to forgive you for your slip? Will they pick you up each time you trip?" Zecora got up, receiving a glass of water to drink, handing one to Snow Flutter as well.

Snow Flutter thought for a moment, as she took a sip of the water. "_Hmm_... for the dwarves, if they forgave me... they would probably just shake their heads, and enforce some strict rules on me. If they _didn't_ forgive me... it would mean that they really _do_ care for my safety, to the brink that they would be _gravely_ upset if something _happened_ to me... or it would mean they're afraid for their own _home's_ safety. It would be the same for Discord _minus_ the house part." Snow Flutter smiled slightly. "So even if they _don't_ forgive me... it probably just means they _love_ me."

Zecora nodded. "Now that we've _cleared_ the issues you worry about for your friends... what about the issues you worry for _yourself_? Is there any problems to affect your state and health?"

Snow Flutter gritted her teeth. "Well the queen is going to attempt to _kill_ me now... also, currently, I don't really know my way home..."

Zecora laughed. "I _know_ you will find your way home. You'll find it soon after you roam. As for being killed, I just need you to remember. Those you love, and who love you- every member."

Snow Flutter tilted her head. "That information isn't very direct..."

Zecora shook her head. "This is _all_ I can say for now. The rest you need to find out yourself how."

Snow Flutter gulped. "But Zecora... _please_? If you know, can't you _tell_ me?"

Zecora shook her head. "By saying _too_ much, it could affect what happens with your new knowledge. My speeches are restricted, I made my own pledge."

Snow Flutter sighed. "Okay, I _guess_ you're right. Thank you for the help so far, Zecora."

The zebra laughed. "No problem for the presence you bring. Before you leave, let me just make you something." Zecora got up, before grabbing a few herbs from over her hut. She laid them down in a pot, and began stirring them. Finally, she finished, and poured the liquid into a jug, handing it to Snow Flutter.

"Take this with you, take a sip if you need. It's a travelling potion, it restores strength at _great_ speed." Zecora smiled. "You may leave when you wish, but I don't mind. And remember, if you ever need any help, you know who to find."

Snow Flutter smiled, taking the potion. "Thank you Zecora. I will go now. _Bye_!" Snow Flutter left the house, and began to trot to the woods. She remembered what Zecora had told her- that she would eventually find home if she continued to roam. She allowed her hooves to take her wherever they wished, as she just went along with it. After a while, the trees finally began to seem familiar, and she ran through the forest, before she reached her home. She sighed, as she broke through the door, and lay on the floor panting. The dwarves hadn't returned home yet, but she still had enough time to clean up. Snow Flutter trotted down to her room, and put Zecora's jug next to her typewriter, knowing that she would use it when time came. She returned to the main room, to see the draconequus she hadn't seen in ages.

"_Surprise_!" He threw confetti into the air.

"Discord!" She ran up to him, wrapping her hooves around him. "It's been _ages_! I've missed you _so_ much!"

Discord was flabbergasted for a second- this was the second time she had hugged him. The first time was when he was about to kill her. "Heh. I was getting a bit worried there, when I _saw_ you in the woods!"

Snow Flutter gaped, as she released her embrace from him. "How much did you see?" She felt colour streaming to her face, when she wondered if Discord had seen her accidentally telling Zecora that she had a crush on him.

Discord shrugged. "I just saw you you coming back from the zebra's hut."

Snow Flutter let out a sigh of relief, before remembering what she had to do. "Discord... were you on your _typewriter_ last night?"

Discord narrowed his eyes at this question. "_No_\- I fled from home for the night. _Why_?"

Snow Flutter went quiet, as she peered at the floor in guilt.

"What _is_ it Snow Flutter?" Discord bent over, so he was with eye level with the small pegasi. "Tell me."

"_Well_... I think _Chrysalis_ went onto it... and pretended to be _you_..." Snow Flutter hid behind her mane. "I might have revealed where I... _live_..."

"_What_?" Discord let out an astonished cry.

Snow Flutter peered at his reaction through here mane. It was mingled with shock, fear, anger and... disappointment. "I am _so_ sorry..."

Discord shook his head, and spoke sternly. "Take the typewriter to me. _Now_."

Snow Flutter shivered, before trembling down to her bedroom, taking the typewriter and bringing it back up to Discord. He tore the scroll from the top, and read the passed few messages, shaking his head. "How could have you _revealed_ this?"

Snow Flutter crouched down, trying to get as small as possible. "I am _so_ sorry..."

"_No_ Snow Flutter! I don't _want_ to hear it! Let me _backfire_ the sentence! This is all _my_ fault!" Discord summoned a hammer in his paw, as he began to bash the typewriter to pieces. Keys, cords and springs went flying all over the place.

"How is this _your_ fault, and what in Equestria are you _doing_?" Snow Flutter attempted to save her typewriter, but Discord put a spell around her, so she was unable to move a muscle.

"It's _my_ fault! I shouldn't've been so _greedy_, and decided that even when I'm _not_ here, I could _talk_ to you! If I hadn't _made_ this typewriter, you wouldn't have _told_ Chrysalis this!" He turned to her. "And I am destroying it!"

Snow Flutter felt tears drizzling down her cheeks, as she screamed. "If I hadn't been _stupid_ enough to fall for Chrysalis, this would have never happened!"

Discord shook his head. "_Anypony_ would have fallen for it!"

Snow Flutter attempted to stop him, but she was frozen solid in place. "Discord! Let me _go_!"

He sighed, before flicking his paw, so she could move again. Snow Flutter pounced forward, barrelling into Discord and sending him to the floor. "You're _wrong_! Discord, don't blame _yourself_! It was _me_!"

"It's _not_!" Discord attempted to get up, but she pounced on him again, pinning him down to the ground.

"It _is_! And you know it! _Please_!" Snow Flutter turned to the typewriter. "Chrysalis is _nasty_, and she would do _anything_ to get knowledge- even pose as somepony's best friend! The questions she asked were _ridiculous_ however. I mean, I already _know_ that you know where I live, but I still made the most _pathetic_ mistake of my life!"

Discord shook his head. "_Don't_ think that Snow Flutter. She wouldn't have posed as me, if there had been no me in the _first_ place! I should have _never_ met you! Sorry Snow Flutter... whenever you're with me, it just puts you in _more_ danger. We can't be friends anymore. I'm _sorry_."

"_No_!" Snow Flutter screamed, attempting to cling to him. "_Please_! Don't go! _Discord_!" He pushed her off of him, and she went falling to the ground.

"Bye Snow-" Discord began, but was cut off, as a voice echoed across the room.

"_What_ is _this_?"

Both Discord and Snow Flutter turned to see all six dwarves standing at the front of the room, staring at the two in shock.

"Did you _see_ that? That _horrible_ monster just _pushed_ Snow Flutter to the ground! He must have broke _in_ and is _attacking_ Snow Flutter! We _have_ to help her!" Cheese Sandwich let out a battle roar, before charging forward, the other dwarves closely following, as they all pounced on Discord.

"We'll _save_ you a Snow Flutter!" They cried as they began to beat up the poor draconequus.

"Guys- wait," Snow Flutter began. Of course, being the shy pegasi she was, her words went unheard, as the six dwarves knocked Discord unconscious.

…

"I _still_ don't understand about this mission," Scootaloo muttered, as she trudged along behind the other three. "I mean, we don't even get to wear _camouflage_ outfits!"

"Yep. You have told us... six hundred and... ninety five times now." Babs Seed muttered.

"Hey, at least it's not _no_ times. Otherwise, 100% of our boring conversations would _not_ exist," Rumble rolled his eyes when he said that.

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "_Oh_, so _I'm_ the boring one _now_? Just earlier you were all _begging_ me to talk about how _I_ killed Suri."

"I joined in _too_!" Rumble interrupted.

"_Now_ we've had a boring conversation five hundred and thirty... three times now." Babs Seed grumbled. "Hey, you alright Apple Bloom? You've been being _awfully_ quiet."

"Ah am just anxious," Apple Bloom glanced at the floor. "We've been walking for a few _hours_ now, and it's getting dark. Still no luck of finding somewhere to stay the night."

"Maybe we could _camp_ somewhere? Me and Scoots did that on our first night getting lost," Rumble murmured.

"Ah am _still_ getting used to ya bein' the _only_ pony allowed to call her Scoots, other than Cinderainbow," Apple Bloom smirked, making Scootaloo turn one colour higher than her usual orange self. "Anyways... ah don't want it to come to that. In order to camp, ya need to have a _decent_ clearing. You and Scootaloo got lucky, but here, all ah see is trees and undergrowth."

"Point taken," Babs Seed muttered, peering at the ground.

"You think the zebra did this to us on _purpose_? I mean... send us into the woods, where we are _hopeless_ of finding _any_ shelter," Rumble questioned, shivering slightly.

"You _don't_ know Zecora like we do. She would _never_ hurt a living soul," Scootaloo confirmed.

"You seem _awfully_ certain," Rumble glanced to the orange pegasi.

"Because I _am_." She didn't even look at him when she said that.

Apple Bloom suddenly halted. The other three glanced at her in confusion.

"What is it?" Babs Seed appeared at her cousin's side.

Apple Bloom shook her head, before dashing forward unexpectedly, and sprinted through the woods.

"And now we're running," Scootaloo mumbled, as she gave chase, the other two curiously following.

Finally, the three came to where Apple Bloom stood stiff again. They followed her gaze, and gaped, as a huge castle expansed before them.

"Okay... I _wasn't_ expecting that," Rumble murmured.


	25. Vacant Or Occupied

**_New cover image! Yay! I decided to give the three alicorns some spotlight, changed the designs of all the characters and rearranged where they were on the screen! I used an App on my iPad to do the cover image. It's called a Drawing Box._**

**_Longest chapter yet! And yes, some of you may have guessed what Fairtytale Sweetie Belle's in..._**

**_You know what, screw the letter X! I mean, I only know like two words which begin with X (exaggerated) and when Chapter 25 (which is technically Chapter 26 if it weren't for my damn prologue) comes out, I'm not going to let my weird obsession with lettering get the better of me, and I am going to start it with any letter I want! Yep, that just happened letter X, you have been excluded! Was I just talking to a letter..? Oh well!_**

_**Also, I have decided to not be lazy, and I have edited my passed chapters! (Not really, just the ones which were annoying me!) some edits are just spelling errors, and paragraph phrasing, but I have made two minor but significant changes:**_

_**In chapter Years Later, I say that Twilaura's birthday is in a week... and I am pretty sure with the days I have been flicking passed, she should be fast asleep by now, thanks to my terrible timing. Now I have changed it to a month.**_

_**Also, in the chapter where Cinderainbow realises that Diamond Tiara are there and stuffz, I have decided to not make DT and Silver Spoon Cinderainbow's age, but older, as in Granny Smith older... Jk, they are their normal age again, as the CMC's ages. No, this doesn't mean they're going to show up and start bullying... I just need them as their natural age for a few lines sorry... besides, I think it'll make RD more frustrated at the fact that she is following orders from ten year olds :D I am so evil.**_

**_Oh ya, and I have an unintentional reference from a story I used to read when I was 3 in this chapter. It was about a duck._**

* * *

• Chapter Twenty-four: Vacant Or Occupied •

…

"You're not actually _thinking_ of... going... in there, _are_ you?" Babs Seed stared at Apple Bloom.

"That is _exactly_ what ah'm thinking." Apple Bloom spoke, who was already marching towards the large doors at the front of the castle.

"Wow! This castle is _massive_!" Scootaloo rushed besides Apple Bloom. Rumble closely followed behind her.

Babs Seed gritted her teeth. "But..."

"This's _exactly_ what Zecora wanted us t' find!" Apple Bloom explained. "Whether ya like it or not Babs Seed, we're _goin_' in there. Ya're still welcome to sleep alone out ere' for the night if ya're so _desperate_."

Babs Seed shook her head, but narrowed her eyes. "I don't know... it just looks a bit... _daunting_."

"Daunting..? This is going to be _so_ exciting!" Rumble hopped up and down.

"Well enjoy it while you can. We're only staying for a _night_," Scootaloo pointed out, as she stood at the doors of the castle.

Apple Bloom slitted her eyes, before looking up to where the doorknob was. It towered above their heads- not even a full grown pony would be able to reach it. "Rumble, fly up and open the door."

The colt nodded, as he flapped his wings, and rose into the sky. He came to the same height as the doorknob was, and opened the door.

Before them, stood a long hallway. The lights were on, shining down, cascading the room.

"_Hello_? Anypony home?" Apple Bloom trotted into the mansion.

"Do you think somepony _lives_ here?" Rumble turned to Scootaloo. "Could the place be vacant?"

"Of _course_ not!" The orange filly shook her head. "Why would the lights be on _otherwise_?"

Rumble shrugged, as he flew across the room.

Apple Bloom glanced around at all the sculptures, paintings and artefacts, which were set up neatly around the area. Doors lined the walls, and across the other side of the room, was one, massive, glass door. Apple Bloom trotted up, and nosed the glass-door open, stepping out into a magnificent garden.

"_Wow_! This has basically every plant _existing_!" Babs Seed trotted up, and watched as a patch of tulips began to close in the glittering moonlight.

"Hey Scootaloo!" Rumble trotted up to her. "Here!" He handed her a bouquet of unusual but alluring flowers.

Scootaloo blushed slightly, trying to hide her face from the smirking Apple Bloom and Babs Seed behind her. "Thanks!" She took the flowers, sniffing them. "That is so _sweet_ of-" Scootaloo went into a fit of coughing. "These flowers smell _horrible_! Rumble!" Scootaloo went charging through the garden, hot in pursuit of the light grey pegasi, who was laughing his head off.

"_Aww_! That was so _cute_," Babs Seed continued to smile, "and _evil_."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "_Typical_ of 'em. C'mon Babs Seed, we need to go back into the house and see if there's any place for us all to sleep."

Nodding, Babs Seed followed Apple Bloom back into the house. The two fillies patrolled either side of the hallway, opening each door in the sides of the walls.

"Nope- that's a library... a kitchen..." Apple Bloom opened another door. "A... _gym_?"

"No luck here either," Babs Seed called from the other side of the halls as she opened another door. "A bathroom..." She opened the door next to it. "Bingo! Here a bedroom is!"

"Lemme' see!" Apple Bloom scampered up, and peered through the door, to reveal a room with about six beds stretched across it. "_Perfect_! Scootaloo, Rumble!"

Almost instantly, Rumble came smashing through the halls, pouncing across the floor, and landing in front of Apple Bloom and Babs Seed.

"You gotta _save_ me!" He desperately hid behind the two earth ponies. "If she gets me, you'll have to pay for my _funeral_!"

"We're already broke as it _is_! We'll just bury you in the _backyard_!" Babs Seed teased, stepping out of the way, as Scootaloo went plummeting through the halls.

"No- _wait_!" Rumble cried.

Apple Bloom conveniently stepped to the side, just as Scootaloo darted forward, springing onto Rumble and attacking him with a wrath of unforgiving tickles.

"_Haha_! I... _haha_... I told you I'm _not_ ticklish!" Rumble rolled over, clutching his stomach, and hysterically laughing.

"You _only_ said that so I would never try and ambush you with them _again_!" Scootaloo giggled, as she plucked a feather from her wing, and used it as a weapon. It was twice as effective.

Rumble tried kicking her away, but his attempts were hopeless. "_Please_! _Hehe_... be merciful!"

"It serves you _right_!" Scootaloo chortled, turning to Apple Bloom and Babs Seed, whilst she held Rumble to the ground. "You were calling us?"

"Yes, we found the bedrooms. We'll just stay here for the night," Babs Seed explained, trotting through the room, and springing onto one of the beds. The mattress sunk underneath her, and she let out a tranquil sigh. "They're so _comfy_!"

Scootaloo hopped up onto one of the beds. "Claimed!"

"Wait! _I_ wanted that _one_!" Rumble zipped forward, and tackled Scootaloo to the ground.

She kicked him off, grabbing a pillow and aggressively throwing it at him. "You'll have to fight _me_ first!"

Whilst the two pegasi had a vengeful pillow fight, Apple Bloom trotted up to a bed across the room, settling down. In amusement, she watched the two battle for a few minutes, before she interrupted. "Ya two _better_ make the decision of _who_ gets the bed before ah turn the _lights_ off!"

Scootaloo and Rumble turned to each other. They had a staring contest for a seconds. The tension was unbearable, as the two purple eyes were locked-dead on their target. Finally, Rumble gave in, hopping off the bed and flying to the one next to her's. "You win."

"I know," she smirked, before settling down on the bed she had bravely fought over.

Apple Bloom switched off the light.

…

"Morning _already_?" Apple Bloom yawned as Babs Seed prodded her awake. The room began to light up with the sunlight filtering through the windows on the walls around them. Apple Bloom rubbed her eyes, and got out of the blankets. "We should _go_ now."

"_Already_?" Babs Seed tilted her head. "But we just _got_ here..?"

"_Wow_, you must _really_ hate change," Scootaloo appeared besides them, smiling. "I had a good sleep. You two?"

"Definitely," Apple Bloom stifled, as she began to trot across the room. "Now we should go... Sweetie Belle will be _wondering_ where we are."

"Oh yeah. I _thought_ there was another one of us," Rumble joked, as he flew out of bed and appeared besides Scootaloo. "_Morning_."

"_Greetings_," Scootaloo flicked her ear, before trotting up to the entrance. "I agree with Apple Bloom. The _sooner_ we get out of here, the _better_."

"What... _scared_?" Rumble smirked, as Scootaloo slowly turned to him, a harsh expression on her face.

"Am _not_!"

"Is _too_!"

Babs Seed rolled her eyes, plodding out of the room. "Can we just give the garden _one_ last visit before we leave..? I remember Sweetie Belle _asked_ for a flower."

"Of _course_!" Apple Bloom dashed towards the backyard of the castle. "Ah _forgot_ about that!"

Once the four young ponies had reached the garden, they began to rummage through all of the flowers, seeking a gift for their friend.

"What type of flower did she _want_ again?" Scootaloo peered at Apple Bloom.

"A rose. No specific colour or _anything_." Apple Bloom sniffed at some lavenders. "I haven't _seen_ any roses here though."

"That's handy, having _every_ flower except the one which Sweetie Belle requested," Rumble muttered, as he rummaged through a bed of dandelions.

"_Here_!" Babs Seed peered down, to a single plant. "Only _one_ rose... oh well! It's good _enough_!" The others approached, as she delicately made her way through the severe thorns, and nipped the stem off of the flower. It dropped to the ground, the red petals neatly spraying put.

"Perfect!" Apple Bloom gently lifted the rose up. "Ah am _sure_ that Sweetie Belle will be pleased!"

"How _dare_ you!" A voice was heard from a few metres away.

The four ponies slowly looked up, frozen-solid in place. Their eyes met a pair of furious golden ones, baring down on them. The rest of the pony wasn't viewable, as it was hidden in the shadows.

"_What_..? Who are _you_?" Scootaloo narrowed her eyes. "Do you _live_ here?"

"Of _course_ I live here, and who I am is _not_ to thou concern! Thee four have only caused _trouble_ whilst thee have been here. Alas, I _shan't_ let any of thee intruders defeat me, and _my_ territory. Out of all the flowers, _why_ my rose? My one and _only_ rose..." The eyes went distant, before glaring at them again.

"What's with the _fancy_ speaking?" Rumble glanced at the pony in boredom.

The pony faltered. "You... sort of pick it up after playing video games for _six_ years... that's off topic! _Why_ did you steal my rose?"

"_We_... our friend... our friend Sweetie Belle requested for a rose before we _left_..." Apple Bloom stuttered.

"Sweetie Belle..?" The pony's eyes went distant again, before anger buzzed through him. "What have you _done_ to her..? _Ahem_... off topic again... _why_? I mean... _goodbye_!" The pony latched onto a leaver which appeared out of nowhere, and all four Crusaders went tumbling down into an underground cavern. The ground hit hard beneath them, as they all peered up to see the pony smirking down at them. The roof began to close up, sending the four into a pitch-blackness.

"See you _never_..!" The pony trotted away smugly. "Wow, I _really_ love repeating movie lines. This is the _first_ time I have spoken to a pony since _forever_! Wow! The last pony I _spoke_ to was..." The colt went silent, as his back slumped and his ears drooped. "They _know_ her."

…

"We _need_ to find a way out!" Rumble slammed against the side of the cavern again, with no success.

"_Please_ stop... you're making it more and _more_ depressing for _all_ of us..." Scootaloo peered at the ground in sorrow, looking like she was on the verge of tears. She quickly peered away from the other Crusaders. "I'm _not_ crying..."

Rumble sympathetically trotted up, wrapping a wing around her, and holding her close for comfort. "It's _okay_ Scoots. Everything'll be _fine_."

"What are we going to _do_?" Babs Seed lay on the ground, blowing a red-pink strand of her mane out of her face.

"Ah _really_ don't know..." Apple Bloom peered around. The area was restricted, but maybe it still had its weakness. "Maybe we could _dig_ our way out."

"Yes, and that will only take a few _months_!" Babs Seed hissed, before calming down. "Sorry."

"It's okay..." Apple Bloom peered around, before her eyes rested on a tiny glint of light at the top of the prison. "_There_! There's an _opening_!"

All four of them looked up, and peered at the tiny speck of light.

"You're _right_!" Scootaloo smiled. "We just need to get _high_ enough..." She sighed. "Like _that_ will work."

"Hey," Rumble stepped back, unfolding one of his wings, and giving her a smug glance.

"Oh... _right_!" Scootaloo turned to the side in embarrassment, as Rumble began to fly up to the top of their dungeon. He scanned the small opening, trying to squeeze his way through, but it was only just too small for him to fit his head through.

Rumble flew down to the ground, reporting the dilemma.

Apple Bloom pricked her ears. "But it is wide enough to fit a _smaller_ pony through..?"

Rumble's eyes widened, before turning to Scootaloo who glanced at them in confusion. "It _is._"

Scootaloo desperately stepped back. "Why are you all looking at _me_..?"

"Well you're probably the most smallest out of _all_ of us," Babs Seed stepped forward.

Scootaloo put up a flustered face. "What do you mean by _that_? I am _exactly_ the same height as _all_ of you... except Rumble, but _still_!"

"Yes, but you are _lighter_... your body is _more_ aerodynamic, and _fit_ for squeezing through compacted areas," Babs Seed explained.

"I can't even _fly_ though," Scootaloo peered at her back, ruffling her feathers. "My wings are _too_ small..."

"Yes... which would make it more easy to _fit_ through places," Rumble retorted.

"You've got a _point_..." Scootaloo muttered, doubtfully peering at them. "But how will I get up there in the _first_ place?"

"_Duh_. Rumble will just _carry_ ya up," Apple Bloom pointed out.

The two pegasi slightly peered away from each other.

"Carrying more than a pony's own weight is _hard_ though..." Rumble cringed slightly.

"_Hey_\- if Cinderainbow's friend Soarin can do it... then _you_ can," Scootaloo turned to him.

The others glanced at her in confusion.

"_Uh_... a story which Cinderainbow told me about... she had a broken wing and... _stuff_..." Scootaloo scuffed her hoof on the ground, before trotting up to Rumble. "You _okay_ with this..?"

The light grey pegasi confidently nodded. "Of _course_! Ready Scoots?"

She nodded, as he wrapped his hooves around her, and began to flap his wings. At first there was nothing, then Scootaloo felt the earth disappear below her hooves. She gasped, as she felt herself getting higher and higher. "_Wow_..."

Rumble grinned. "Impressed, _eh_?"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, smirking at him. "What do _you_ think?"

Eventually, the two reached the crack in the wall. Scootaloo examined it, before turning to Rumble. "I _think_ I can make my way through it... I just need _you_ to give me a boost..."

"_Right_ on it." Rumble flew her up to the crack, so her head was literally touching the roof. Scootaloo grasped at the rock crevice, and hung from her hooves for dear life. Rumble heaved her upwards, and Scootaloo broke through the crag, her head jutting out the other side. She vigorously flapped her wings, giving her extra propel, as she finally managed to make her full way out of the crater with Rumble's help.

"You _okay_ there, Scoots?" Rumble called from the other side.

Scootaloo peeped her head through the hole to meet his grey-purple eyes. "_Yep_. Now what in _pony's_ sake am I _meant_ to do..?"

"Wait a _second_..." Rumble went zooming back down to the ground, and began to question Apple Bloom and Babs Seed. Scootaloo tried to hear what they were saying, but they were too far down for her to decipher their muffled words.

Eventually Rumble hovered back up. "_Well_, you _just_ need to go home and find Sweetie Belle. _Then_ you two can discuss a plan to _help_ us."

"Right on it," Scootaloo saluted, before leaning down, and giving Rumble a light peck on the cheek whilst he flew before her. She blushed immensely, as she gave a small smile. "Thanks for _everything_ by the way." Then she was gone.

Rumble was dazed, as he stared into the sky in a starstruck manner. Slowly but surely, he made his way back down to the ground, still absent minded, as Apple Bloom and Babs Seed gave the colt a strange expression. Finally, his blank expression faded, as he furiously shook his head, wearing a goofy grin on his face, from ear to ear.

…

Sweetie Belle lay on the floor, buckets of ice cream lifted around her with her magic. "They're _gone_ I tell you! _Gone_! By the _name_ of Celestia, I have lost _everypony_ I _ever_ loved!" She began wailing, as she scooped lots ice cream, stuffing it into her mouth. "At times like this, I _don't_ find it hard to compare myself to Raripunzel." She looked at her mane, no longer neat and curly, but in messy dreadlocks, clinging down her scalp. She ate another scoop of ice cream, as she continued to cry. She suddenly heard the sound of the door sliding open, and pricked her ears. Sweetie Belle narrowed her eyes, powering up her horn and teleporting into the kitchen.

"_Wow_! I actually _successfully_ teleported!" She shook her head, knowing this was no time to celebrate. She levitated a frying pan with her magic, and slowly tiptoed across the room, listening to the hoof steps audible from the hallway. Finally, she blasted the door open, and charged forward.

"Whoever is in _my_ house, get out- _now_!" She raised the frying pan to the air, ready to hit any opponent who appeared, when she realised what certain pegasi was standing there in shock.

"_Scootaloo_! Oh, how happy I am to _see_ you!" Sweetie Belle lunged forward, and wrapped her hooves around Scootaloo in a bone-shattering embrace. "I missed you _so_ much!"

"Okay! _Okay_! Easy!" Scootaloo coughed, as she helplessly returned the hug. "The rest of us are in _serious_ trouble... so enough of the sweet, _mushy_ stuff..." Scootaloo gagged, and the hug ended.

"_Trouble_?" Sweetie Belle's eyes widened. "Oh _no_! Alas, we _must_ go and save them- destiny awaits, no soldier shall be left behind, with _Celestia_ as our witness!"

"Now _you're_ speaking old-fashionably," Scootaloo muttered.

"What?" Sweetie Belle tilted her head.

"Never mind. Now _come_, we _need_ to find a way to rescue them." Scootaloo began to trot back to the door.

"_Wait_," Sweetie Belle called, levitating her ice-cream back to her, and eating the final scoops from the container.

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "That's _all_ you are thinking about right now, when our friends are in _grave_ danger?"

"_What_?" Sweetie Belle uttered, through a mouthful of ice-cream. "I _like_ to eat! _No_ judge!"

"But..."

"_Nuh-uh_. No words child. _No_ words." Sweetie Belle raised a hoof, silencing Scootaloo, as she levitated the ice-cream into the bin, before giving Scootaloo a serious look. "Now let's go and _save_ some friends!"

"And kick some _butt_!" Scootaloo went into a fighting pose.

"And save some friends!" Sweetie Belle gave an artificial smile. "Now let's _go_!" She began to canter towards the Everfree Forest. Scootaloo followed, taking the lead as she directed Sweetie Belle to their destination. The castle was surprisedly not hard to get to.

"_Wow_! You actually navigated not _bad_ for once!" Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Oh _please_! I needed to ask you for what direction _North_ was, and where the castle would be _sitting_, even though you haven't even _been_ there before!" Scootaloo protested, before trotting forwards, and glancing at the door. "Now that we're here, I _remember_ that the others were dropped into an unusual trap, _below_ the garden... where the rose bush was."

"The... _rose_ bush..?" Sweetie Belle's emerald-green eyes widened. "I _requested_ for a rose... is that the _reason_ why you were there in the _first_ place..?"

Scootaloo didn't reply for a few seconds. Then she looked away. "Yes..."

"Oh _no_!" Sweetie Belle began jittering around, her movements distorted. "This is _all_ my fault! This would have _never_ happened if it weren't for _me_! I shouldn't have been _lazy_! No more days off!" Sweetie Belle dropped to the ground, pleading to the sky. "Please _forgive_ me Celestia! I didn't _mean_ any harm! _Forgive_..? Oh _no_! What if the rest of our friends _don't_ forgive _me_..?" Sweetie Belle turned to Scootaloo. "What if they _kick_ me out of the Cutie Mark Crusaders? What if they kick me... out of the _house_?"

"Enough of this _nonsense_! We have a _duty_ to fulfil!" Scootaloo slapped Sweetie Belle hard across the face.

"_Heh_..." Sweetie Belle's eyes went goggly. "You said _duty_..!"

"That's something _I_ would say!" Scootaloo yowled, before shaking her head, and dragging Sweetie Belle towards the castle. "Whoever you are, _please_ get out of Sweetie Belle, I _need_ her!"

Sweetie Belle shook herself like a dog, and her eyes darted to Scootaloo. "_Sorry_... the truth just _hurts_."

"It always does, young one. It _always_ does." Scootaloo gave a grim smile, and patted Sweetie Belle on the back. "Now _come_... for the _fifth_ time. We have a du... a _mission_ to fulfil!" Scootaloo began to scamper towards the door, pawing at it with her hooves, and looking up at the knob.

"Okay... task _one_. We need to find a way to _open_ the door... before we got Rumble to just fly up and open it, but he's _not_ here... any _ideas_ Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo turned to her friend.

"_Uh_... yeah," Sweetie Belle pointed to her horn, as if it was obvious... which it was.

"Oh... _right_," Scootaloo went red as her unicorn friend used her magic to open the door. The two fillies trotted inside, cautiously watching where they went. They made their way across the hall, arriving at the glass door, and making their way through it. The garden stood before them, the flowers basking in the sunlight, as rich green grass curled around them. Some of the flowers looked like they were dancing in the soft breeze, whilst others stood still like soldiers. Some were curved like pretzels, and others bended like vines, some even camouflaged with the grass.

"_Wow_..!" Sweetie Belle's eyes widened, as she skipped through the flowers. "I never even knew there was this much plants in the _Equestria_!"

"Yes, I _know_ this exciting, but we have _three_ friends to _rescue_ from a trench and we have _no_ time for frolicking," Scootaloo pronounced.

Sweetie Belle reluctantly nodded, as she followed the orange pegasi towards a rose bush. Sweetie Belle noticed the crimson petals of a delicate rose splayed across the grass beneath the rose bush. Sweetie Belle felt the blood rush to her head as realisation flooded to her. "This is where you guys fell, _wasn't_ it..?"

Scootaloo nodded, as she trotted passed the rose bush and towards a large patch of grass. Sweetie Belle curiously watched as Scootaloo parted the grass to reveal a small, secret passage located in the ground. Scootaloo bent her head through the hole, and began to call. "I'm _back_! Sweetie Belle's _with_ me!" Her voice echoed a few times, before a response sounded.

"_Okay_! Now we need to gather a plan to get us _out_ of here!" It sounded like Babs Seed's voice, but the brown-orange filly couldn't be seen from the bottom of the chamber, it was too far down

The sound of beating wings was heard, as Rumble appeared at the opening. "Any brilliant ideas, Scoots?"

The orange filly shook her head, but paused. "_Maybe_ if me and Sweetie Belle wear away the opening, we might get a _big_ enough gap for you to _fit_ through."

"What about the _earth_ ponies?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We'll just _leave_ them behind," Scootaloo shrugged.

"_What_? Are you _crazy_? Why in your right _mind_ would you do something propostrous like _that_? They are our _friends_ for crying out loud! They're _fellow_ crusaders!" Sweetie Belle went off at Scootaloo, who was bursting into laughter alongside Rumble.

Sweetie Belle narrowed her eyes at the two. "That was a _joke_, wasn't it..?"

"Yep," Rumble snorted, before turning to Scootaloo. "Well good _luck_ diminishing the exit... I _may_ as well preserve my energy whilst you're at it. _Bye_."

"See _ya_," Scootaloo murmured, as Rumble flew back down to the bottom of the cave. Scootaloo smiled to Sweetie Belle. "Let's begin." She began digging at the opening like a dog, removing small pebbles, debris and grit.

Sweetie Belle joined in, using her magic to take away more difficult objects like rocks and tree roots. Despite their immense effort, the hole was still only gradually wearing away.

"My hooves are _bleeding_..." Scootaloo complained half an hour later.

Sweetie Belle gritted her teeth. "_Same_... there _has_ to be a more easy method than _this_."

"Well do _you_ think there's any way to make this _easier_?" Scootaloo blinked.

Sweetie Belle hesitated, before brightening up, her eyes wide, as if there was a lightbulb flickering on above her head. "I _know_! We could just use _water_ to make it all soaking... then it will wear away, lickety-split!"

Scootaloo thought for a moment. "That actually isn't _bad_. Y'know anywhere where we can _get_ the water to do that..?"

"Well this is a _garden_, there's _bound_ to be water _somewhere_!" Sweetie Belle began to rummage through the plants.

"Yeah- like in the _clouds_," Scootaloo muttered, as she followed the white unicorn with the pink and purple mane.

"Here!" Sweetie Belle retrieved a hose. "And it's _not_ a cloud!"

"Lucky," Scootaloo murmured, as she trotted up to the water pipe, and turned the handle.

Sweetie Belle levitated he hose with her magic, as the water began spurting out into the hole.

Scootaloo trotted up, smiling. "It will be easier to remove the dirt now-" she was cut off, as a conundrum was heard from below their hooves.

"By Celestia's mane, what are ya _doing_ up there?" Apple Bloom's voice was heard, spluttering.

"Maybe they're giving us some water to _drink_?" Babs Seed offered.

"This water is _unconditional_! I don't _think_ we'll be able to drink it all before we _drown_!" Apple Bloom roared.

"Oh _no_... pegasi find it difficult fly when their wings are _wet_..." The sound of Rumble flying was heard, as he made his way to the top of the cave, but away from the gap so he wouldn't drench himself. "What're you two _doing_?"

"We're just trying to make it _easier_ to remove the soil," Scootaloo explained.

"Well you're _annoying_ the others... this cave may be _very_ tall, but it's _not_ wide, and the walls are _hard_... the water _won't_ dissolve into the earth, it will _obliterate_ us!" Rumble called, avoiding droplets of water which trickled towards him. The last thing he wanted to do was dampen his feathers.

"Oh _no_... Sweetie Belle, the plan's _not_ going to work. We will _suffocate_ our _friends_..." Scootaloo began, turning to the unicorn who was still surging the water into the cave.

"Oh... _right_..." Sweetie Belle began, before she pricked her ears. "How _long_ until the cave _completely_ fills up?" She called.

Rumble, from inside the cave, examined the rising water levels. "By _this_ tremendous rate, about ten _minutes_... why..?"

Sweetie Belle hesitated, before calling down into the cave at Apple Bloom and Babs Seed. "How _good_ are you two at _swimming_?"

"Ah can swim _really_ well," Apple Bloom spat. "But this is _ridiculous_! Ya're not _expecting_ us to swim our way out of here, _are_ ya?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm thinking," Sweetie Belle shouted. "And how are _you_ with swimming Babs Seed?"

"_Sure_... my parents used to make me attend survival stroke classes, if ever there was an _emergency_," Babs Seed barked. "But... why can't you think of a more _humane_ way of getting us _out_ of here?"

"Bexcuse this will solve _all_ the problems! It will not only _grind_ away all the dirt at the _opening_, but will rise to a _high_ enough level for you all to clamber _out_! You just have to _float_ for about ten minutes, and then the water will reach the top _opening_!" Sweetie Belle smiled, turning to Scootaloo. "Is it a good plan?"

"It's _perfect_!" Scootaloo replied, turning to the hole. She yammered, "just _hang_ in there everypony!"

"_Fine_!" Apple Bloom let out an irritated huff, as the water was now up to her neck, and she was only just tiptoeing on the ground.

"Turn the water to _full_ pressure... the faster the water _rises_, the sooner they are _out_ of there," Sweetie Belle commanded.

Scootaloo obediently nodded.

"What about _me_..? The hole is too _big_ to fit me through..." Rumble blared, as he gritted his teeth. Large splashes of water were flashing towards him, and his wings could only make him fly so fast, in the constricted area.

"We'll just have to _hope_ that this water wears away enough of the exit!" Sweetie Belle yawped.

Rumble let out a shocked cry. "So _that's_ how you're doing this..? You're taking the _chance_ that I will survive?" Rumble vociferated.

"Rumble, do you _trust_ me?" Scootaloo squalled.

The light grey pegasi hesitated as he dodged a slop of maroon grit. "Yes..."

"Then you will _know_ that I will do anything in my natural born life to _save_ you," Scootaloo truthfully claimed.

Rumble looked up, and saw her orange blur through the glistening water which pooled through the hole. Being distracted for that very moment, a large splash of water hit him hard on the left wing, and he felt his feathers begin to grow healthier. Rumble shrieked, vigorously flapping his right wing, which sent him banging into the wall on the side. He went slipping down, and splashed into the water, which the other two trapped ponies were wading in.

"Welcome, Rumble," Apple Bloom muttered. "Now a _trio_ is swimming in this pit of icy, shivery, chilly, frosty, frigid, freezing water." She glared at him. "Want any _more_ adjectives for '_cold_'?"

"_Uh_... no thanks..." Rumble replied, peering at Babs Seed. "Why's she so _angry_..?"

Babs Seed shrugged. "She's _responsible_... it's in her _nature_ to take care of us, and right now she is _slightly_ frustrated."

Apple Bloom began to chant out a group of unrepeatable curses.

"Okay... she's a _lot_ frustrated," Babs Seed sighed. "She _deserves_ a day off... but now after what has happened with Sweetie Belle gone, I am _unsure_ that she will be ready for something like that _anytime_ soon."

"You got _that_ right," Rumble murmured.

"I can _see_ them," Sweetie Belle stammered from up above. "Keep swimming, Crusaders! You're _nearly_ at the exit!"

"Thank _Celestia_!" Apple Bloom griped. "Ah _never_ want t' be stuck in this _dreadful_ place _ever_ again!"

Scootaloo trotted up to the hole, and glanced down, to see the three ponies paddling in the glistening water, which lapped the sides of the walls. "You _might_ want to turn off the hose now. They are _basically_ at the top, and I'll be able to drag them out."

Sweetie Belle nodded, powering up her magic, as a mint-green hue began to ripple around her horn's edges. She switched off the hose, and pulled it away from the gutter-like chamber.

The ponies no longer needed to shout, as the surging of the water had been discarded.

Scootaloo smiled to Sweetie Belle, before trotting up to the edge of the hole, and poking her head through. "_Okay_, who'd like to be rescued _first_?"

The three, trapped Crusaders peered between each other.

Rumble shrugged. "Ladies first!"

"Let's just get this _over_ and _done_ with," Apple Bloom muttered. "_You_ go Babs Seed."

"_Alright_..." the meek, brown-orange earth pony gulped, before swimming directly under the hole.

Scootaloo bent further down into the chamber, grabbing ahold of Babs Seed with the hooves, and tried to heave her up. For that very second, Scootaloo went toppling down, and splashed into the water alongside the other three. Scootaloo spat out some murky-brown water, and blinked her purple eyes twice, before her face went scarlet and steam literally puffed from her ears. She looked like she was ready to swear. "Epic. _Fail_."

Sweetie Belle appeared at the entrance. "Oh _my_! What can I do to _help_?"

"Oh, I don't know. _Maybe you could try getting us out?_" Scootaloo spat, before calming down. "Why don't you try _pulling_ us out?"

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened. "I'm not as _strong_ as you Scootaloo! And even if I _did_ try, I'd probably end up in the water like all _you_ five, and we'll all end up eventually _drowning_!" She gulped. "I'll try use my _magic_..." She engulfed a green aura around Scootaloo, magic sparks flickering off, as she used all the energy in her to try and levitate the orange pegasi up out of the water. Unfortunately, she barely lifted the pegasi before she slumped to the ground, panting in exhaustion. "I'm... s-sorry..." Sweetie Belle peered over the edge, her greyish-mulberry and greyish-rose mane hanging down, and leaking with sweat. "I _can't_ help you all..." She squinted her green eyes and began to cry. "I'm _sorry_..."

"_Stop_! _I_ can save them..." a voice was heard from afar. Sweetie Belle peered up from the ditch, and stared at a figure which stood in the shadows.

She tilted her head. "Who are _you_..?"

"I... _uh_..." the pony went quiet, and stepped back slightly.

"Sweetie Belle! I _recognise_ that voice! It's the pony that sent us here in the _first_ place!" Scootaloo hissed. "_Don't_ trust him! He'll probably make everything _worse_!"

"W... _what_..?" Sweetie Belle gasped, looking at the pony, fear twinkling in her eyes, as she stepped back.

"Wait- _no_... I didn't _mean_ any harm..." the pony faltered.

"Yes ya _did_! Why would ya put us _down_ here to _drown_ if ya _didn't mean it'_?" Apple Bloom scoffed.

The pony's golden eyes narrowed, clearly offended. "I did _no_ such thing! I _dropped_ you down in the chamber, and I was _going_ to free you _later_! The water was never _meant_ to happen... you put the water in there _yourselves_! It's _your_ fault you are about to drown unless you let me _help_!"

Sweetie Belle gaped. "Ponies, it's either that you _probably_ die and _not_ get saved, or at least have a _chance_ of dying and being _saved_! Whether or _not_ you _trust_ this pony, your lives are _still_ at risk!"

Babs Seed sighed. "I agree with Sweetie Belle."

Rumble slowly nodded. "Same..."

"Me too..." Scootaloo bit her lip, and turned to Apple Bloom.

The earth pony scowled, but muttered, "_just_ save us."

The pony tilted it's head. "_Oh_, I amn't saving you for _free_! With thou lives, there comes a _price_ to pay..."

"Oh _no_..." Scootaloo muttered.

"What dya' want?" Apple Bloom grumbled through clenched teeth.

The pony gulped, before peering at the ground. "I want... I want Sweetie Belle..."

Sweetie Belle let out a shocked squeal, stepping back. "How do you even _know_ my _name_?"

The pony seemed to smile cheerily. "I know a _lot_ about you Sweetie Belle! Your favourite colour, animal... how you _idolise_ your sister. I know how you _hate_ Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon... and I know you're the _best_ singer in the world..." the pony went silent. "I... I mean... _no_... I don't know you _that_ well... lucky guess?"

Sweetie Belle stood dumbfounded for a second, before shaking her head, and letting out a terrified squeak, backing away further.

"Don't you dare even _touch_ Sweetie Belle! You're _not_ having her! I'd rather _die_!" Scootaloo thundered.

"Yes! Don't _leave_ us Sweetie Belle! We're not _worth_ ya givin' up on life!" Apple Bloom cried.

Sweetie Belle crouched down. "_But_... I can either go with him... and live knowing that you are all safe and alive... or I can live knowing that even though I _had_ the chance, I ditched you guys... and be _alone_ for the rest of my life." Sweetie Belle's eyes clouded.

"You're not actually _thinking_ of going are you?" Babs Seed chortled. "I don't like the look of this pony. _Not. One. Bit._"

"_Heh_. I'm right here," the silhouetted pony wavered a hoof.

Sweetie Belle gulped, looking over the edge, and seeing her friends, still swimming in the water, however, they were now exhausted looking. Apple Bloom was wasting her energy, just glowering out of the hole and Babs Seed was slowly but surely sinking deeper and deeper... occasionally her head went under, before she desperately kicked up. She was the worst swimmer of them all. As for Scootaloo and Rumble, they hung close to each other, guarding the other pegasi with their life, and making sure each other was staying above the water.

Sweetie Belle couldn't bare watching her friends suffer, as she looked up through narrowed eyes, and to the pony. "_Okay_. I will go with you."

"_What_?" All four Crusaders and the pony shrieked at the same time.

The pony's eyes widened. "_Wow_, you're loyal. I never doubted you Sweetie Belle, but you _did_ get me worried there! Like that _one_ time when you were-"

"-just save my friends, will you?" Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow.

The pony swiftly nodded. "_Right_! Okay!" He stayed where he was, but he dwindled his hooves around, receiving a peculiar gadget, and pressing a few buttons on it. Almost instantly, the opening of the underground prison began to part, leaving a reasonable exit. Then, the water began to spurt out of the cave, as a floor began to rise up from the ground. It didn't take long for the four Crusaders to be standing on hard ground again, as they dazedly stared at a Sweetie Belle.

"Why, Sweetie Belle..?" Apple Bloom stared at her. "You have just opened a gateway to the _worst_ life _possible_..."

"You're losing your _freedom_. Being stuck here could even make you lose your _sanity_..." Babs Seed countered. "Just _look_ at him!"

She pointed to the pony, who put up a hoof. "I'm _still_ here you know?" The pony's eyes twitched.

"And you're losing _us_... your friends..." Scootaloo whispered.

"Why did you do it?" Rumble tilted his head.

"I _couldn't_ let you drown..." Sweetie Belle stared at all of her friends. "I _love_ you _all_."

"Wow, I am feeling _really_ bad now..." the pony from the shadows mumbled.

"Ya _should_ be!" Apple Bloom roared, menacing forward. "Ya think we're going to just let ya _walk_ away with _our_ Sweetie Belle? Think _again_!"

"Yeah," Scootaloo hollered. "By the time we're done with you, you'll be _wishing_ you never even laid _eyes_ on us!"

"Yeah! You mess with the Sweetie Belle- you get _nothing_ of the '_sweet_' in her name!" Babs Seed smirked.

"Whatever they all just said!" Rumble cheered.

"_Guys_... stop." Sweetie Belle raised a hoof to the air, silencing the four Crusaders. "A deal's a deal... I _have_ to go."

"But Sweetie Belle! You have so much more to _live_ for!" Scootaloo whimpered.

"Don't do it Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom whined.

Sweetie Belle gave a solemn smile. "As much as I'd _like_ to go with you guys... I _can't_... I hope you all understand..." Sweetie Belle trotted forward, and started a group hug. "Goodbye..."

After the hug ended, Babs Seed menaced forward, suddenly seeming a lot more threatening. She gave a petrifying glare as she came nose to nose with the pony in the shadows. "I have _ripped_ the heads off of dolls, and sent _foals_ in my school to _hospital _before! If you hurt _one_ hair on Sweetie Belle's head, I will do _more_ than just send you to hospital! Have I made myself _clear_?"

The pony in the shadows vigorously nodded.

"Good," Babs Seed trotted away, her head high as she returned to the group.

"_Please_ don't forget us," Rumble murmured. "Try to see us _again_ someday."

"I _will_," Sweetie Belle sighed, before turning to the pony in the shadows. "What _now_?"

The pony hesitated. "I have planned this like... a _million_ times! But then _every_ time I get up to this part, I always _die_... stupid level three... _wait_... no, no levels... ignore what I just said! Yeah, but I _have_ planned this, trust me, but I have _never_ got passed this part... _ahem_..." The pony gave an awkward smile. "I _think_ I am just meant to _kidnap_ you now... and _scare_ your friends away." The pony put up a devilish grin. "Reminds me of what my _mum_ told me! If I'm not the hero... I _must_ be the villain! Or did she say something like always be the hero..? Oh well, I _forgot_! Anyway, I have _always_ wanted to act out the villain, so just let me just get into character..."

Sweetie Belle exchanged glances with the other Crusaders, who only shrugged.

The pony did a few warmups, fixing up his accent, and the way he moved. Then he smirked evilly towards the five Crusaders, now wearing a silhouetted moustache which had appeared out of nowhere. "Me, _ze_ Professor... _What'shisname_, will now kidnap _ze_ damsel in distress... Madam _Belle_!" The pony leapt forward, knocking Sweetie Belle over, and pinning her to the ground. Somehow, he was still not viewable, as he wore a completely black outfit... everything was covered except his eyes.

Sweetie Belle screamed, her friends coming to her aid, but the pony suddenly out of nowhere pulled out another unusual gadget and frantically pressed the button. Almost instantly, a green fog began to whip out of the device, the scent devoured by all the Crusaders, including Sweetie Belle and sending them into a deep sleep.

It didn't seem to affect the colt, as he was wearing the moustache, which was actually a breathing mask. He slowly looked at all the sleeping bodies, planning what to do. Then, he pressed the buttons on one of his devices. A shopping-trolley appeared, and he awkwardly lifted all the Cutie Mark Crusaders into it, minus Sweetie Belle. He chuckled slightly, at the sight of all four ponies shoved into one shopping trolley, and took a photo of it with another gadget. Then he rolled the trolley down the path, and to outside his castle. Making sure he kept in the shadows, he pushed the trolley into the Everfree Forest, and watched as it gradually carried the four Crusaders away. Then, he trotted back to his gardens, and deciphered what to do with the certain white unicorn nestled in a patch of grass. He let out an excited cry. "I _kidnapped_ Sweetie Belle! I _kidnapped_ Sweetie Belle!" He danced around slightly. "_Oh_, we'll have _so much fun_! We can play games, and draw, and climb trees, and have _fun_!" Suddenly, a zap ricocheted through his body. He stepped to the side, giving a tormented and ersatz grin. "Or video games... video games... video games..." He scanned the area, before hitting his head. "_No_... I _must_ fight it! I _must_! I _must_!" Realising he'd been talking to himself for the passed six minutes, he quickly picked up Sweetie Belle and slumped her over his shoulder. Then he carried the sleeping filly to a room in the house, and rested her on the bed. "_Bye_ Sweetie Belle! Tell me when you wake up!" Then, he hopped away.


	26. Waking Up

• Chapter Twenty-five: Waking Up •

…

"What should we _do_ with it?"

"Let's eat it! This thing'll last us a _year_!"

"We're vegetarian... _remember_?"

"Oh... right."

Snow Flutter helplessly watched, as the dwarves began to tie up the unconscious Discord. "Guys..."

"We should burn him anyway. We don't want a _horrible_ thing like this hurting Snow Flutter again."

"Guys..." Snow Flutter cringed, as one of the dwarves grabbed ahold of a lighter.

"Right on it!" Cheese Sandwich lowered the match to Discord.

"Guys!" Snow Flutter screamed, jumping forward in the nick of time. The white tuft at the edge of Discord's tail had already caught a small flame, and was beginning to singe. Snow Flutter jumped onto the tail over and over again until the spark was gone, and the white fluff had slightly blackened.

The dwarves watched in befuddlement. "So... you _don't_ want us to burn him?" Fancypants looked slightly upset.

"_No_! This is my friend!"

"You say _what_ now?" Flash Sentry showed no belief in his eyes.

"Yes. This is actually my _best_ friend." Snow Flutter stood protectively in front of the draconequus.

"_Um_... Snow Flutter... a _lot_ of events have happened in the past five seconds, and you _might_ be coping with a bit of stress, which leads to mental blanks. You don't know what you are saying-" Soarin began.

"No, I _do_!" Snow Flutter spat, the 'shy' part of her original name, crucified.

Shining Armour exchanged glances with his fellow dwarves. "This monster was just _attacking_ you. You're telling us that it is actually a _friend_?"

"He's _not_ a monster! And he _wasn't_ attacking me! He was trying to _protect_ me, although I didn't _want_ him to," Snow Flutter hissed.

"Care explain?" Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow.

Snow Flutter sighed. "This is Discord."

"Oh my holy mother of-"

…

"-Celestia's name, _this_ is a draconequus? Snow Flutter, for crying out-"

…

"-loud in public. Discord's not even a _pony_! This is _ridiculous_! How _could_ you-"

…

"-believe that this is even with the _law_! Oh what am I saying... we don't even _obey_ the law! But I cannot _believe_ that you-"

…

"-and him _can't_ be together! Am I forcing a relationship..? I never _thought_ I'd do-"

…

"-something when we're gone? Do you chat? Do you leave the house? Have you-"

…

"-ever... ever. I can't _stand_ this! It's repulsive! Snow Flutter is _insane_! This creature is even more-"

…

"-lucky that we caught you when we _did_! You have no idea what you'd gotten-"

…

"-into something _horrible_! She'll never see the-"

…

"-light on you. No we are going to _ban_ you-"

…

"-from each day you have been seeing-"

…

"-discord means? Discord means disorder... disharmony... Snow Flutter you aren't-"

…

"-meant. I meant that it's just wrong on _so_ many levels... I can't even look-"

…

"-like _all_ the ice creams in the world. They'll _melt_ away, causing the _worst_ day ever! Ice cream _doesn't_ deserve this! My pet chicken Boneless 2 _told_ me so!" Cheese Sandwich finished his say on the matter, after all the rest of the dwarves had presented their opinions. It had gone for three and a half hours.

All was silent, as Snow Flutter raised an eyebrow. "Done yet?"

"Yes..." all the dwarves muttered in unison.

"Okay, now that you have presented your says, am _I_ free to express _my_ opinion?" Snow Flutter narrowed her teal eyes.

"Go ahead," Shining Armour sighed, settling down.

Snow Flutter cleared her throat before she began to speak. "Need I remind you _everything_ he's done for me? He _saved_ me from Chrysalis... if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here _now_. Y'know, he used to _work_ for Chrysalis? He betrayed his peace with all the changelings in _Equestria_... he saved my _life_. Chrysalis now _hates_ him, but he is _still_ risking everything he earns for _me_. _Just_ because some come in many different forms, doesn't mean they're _less_ beautiful than others. The heart _within_, is what makes one fair. That's what _I_ have to battle against Chrysalis. _Nothing_ else. Discord doesn't stand for his name... no, he _hates_ his name for some reason... I don't know why though. Sure, he sometimes causes trouble... and prefers chaos over sanity, but if you look at everything in this world... it is way more chaotic than Discord's form _itself_. Let me use you as examples." Snow Flutter narrowed her eyes, and pointed to each in turn. "You are _grumpy_... unnaturally _sleepy_... have a strange sense for being _bashful_... you _sneeze_ a lot, so much you might as well have feather flu... you're _happiness_ gets incredibly annoying, need I say... and you're _dopey_, depressed over the _tragic_ events of your past." Snow Flutter's eye twitched. "You are all _pathetically_ chaotic, _all_ the way through, and you call _Discord_ disoriented? What sort of _sick_ world is this? Judging others by how they _appeal_? It is a _revolting_ thing to do, counting the faults in the appearance over the faults in personality." She glared at the dwarves, who were trembling. "Appearance, _eh_? Since when was last time _you_ all looked in the mirror? You are all rearranged... you look like Chrysalis _threw_ you in a bag and cruelly meddled with every last _inch_ of your bodies." Snow Flutter dipped her head, and gave the dwarves apologetic glances. "Sorry... I will _fight_ for what _I_ believe in."

"_Definitely_ a crush," Cheese Sandwich whispered loudly to his friends, but went quiet when Snow Flutter and the other dwarves glared daggers at him.

All was silent, as the dwarves recovered from Snow Flutter's outburst. A pin drop could be heard from a mile away. Finally, Shining Armour stepped forward. "You've earned _my_ respect. Anyone _else_ agree on this final judgement?"

The dwarves were silent, until finally, Flash Sentry stepped forward. "I'm still unsure, but if *_sneeze_* Discord is what you _say_ he is to be, then _I_ agree."

"Same. I am sure we can make _amends_ with this creature," Soarin nodded, turning to the rest of the dwarves.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh gave an approving shake of the head.

"He'd _better_ be nice!" Cheese Sandwich leered, before smiling. "And _sure_, why not?"

"_Never_ thought I'd see you get angry to a single living soul. The day you did, I always thought was the day that I'd actually _see_ a creature which looked as unbelievable as that. I guess _today_ is the day," Fancypants concluded.

Snow Flutter nodded contentedly. "_Thank_ you."

"Now let's go _wake_ up the draco-_thing_!" Cheese Sandwich hopped up and down, peering over Snow Flutter's shoulder, to see nothing there. "_Hey_! Where'd he _go_?"

Snow Flutter and the other five dwarves stared around, to see nothing there, whatsoever.

"I _swear_ there was an unconscious, _mutated_ creature lying there a second ago," Fancypants mumbled, earning a slap from Snow Flutter at the word 'mutated.'

"Where'd he _go_?" Big Macintosh stared at the blank space.

Snow Flutter shrugged. "He _must_ have woken up, and _realised_ where he was. He is kind of afraid of all of you, so he must have teleported away while he _still_ had the chance." Snow Flutter stiffened, and tears began to well in her eyes. "This means I am probably _never_ going to see him again..." The butter-yellow pegasi collapsed into a miserable heap.

"Wait... what's going _on_?" Soarin glanced from side to side in confusion.

Whilst sobbing, Snow Flutter explained how Discord had wanted to stay away from her, in order to protect her.

The dwarves exchanged sorrowful glances.

"I am _so_ sorry Snow Flutter..." Shining Armour hesitated. "I am sorry for _you_..?"

The other dwarves exchanged confused glances.

"Wait... we're sorry for... _her_?" Fancypants gasped.

Snow Flutter tilted her head. "What do you _mean_?"

The dwarves quickly left the room, and huddled around each other.

Snow Flutter rolled her eyes. "How come they _always_ do that?"

In the other room, the dwarf's eyes were wide.

"So... we really _are_ sorry for her..?" Cheese Sandwich tilted his head. "We're not sorry for _ourselves_ for loosing our chance to becoming _actual_ ponies as it _is_?"

Shining Armour bit his lip. "I _never_ thought that we'd think this way. Over the time we've known her... we _thought_ that we were just going to use her to become _normal_ ponies again..."

"But now we have gained an _actual_ friend..." Flash Sentry gaped. "We've gained a _friend_!"

"Somepony actually _is_ our friend... and we're _her_ friend..!" Cheese Sandwich let out an ecstatic cry.

"But now we are closer than _ever_ to losing her..." Soarin peered at the ground in depression.

…

_Clink_... _clink_... _clink_... The sound was shallow, and it was only audible for the pony responsible. The night-blue alicorn tapped at the wall again, watching a tiny grain of stone flick away. She looked at her hooves, swollen with infection and throbbing. Gashes of red, black and purple blood trickled from the pulsing sides and dribbled onto the stone floor. Luna cringed, before tapping at the wall again, and a painful spasm jolted through her hoof. Her brain was pleading her to stop, but her heart was etching her onwards.

"Luna... _please_ stop," a white alicorn sat in the other dungeon, looking at Luna desperately. "You're making this unbearable to watch... it is _useless_."

The alicorn with the starry mane peered up. "It's _never_ useless! Once I have escaped, I will bring reinforcements and we shall _free_ you and Cadance from this _prison_."

Celestia's eyes glistened with despair. "Luna, stop! _Now_!"

Luna turned around and glared at the white alicorn with disbelief. "_Oh_, so I see how it is! You're now going to _order_ me to stop, because you're the _older_ and _better_ sister! Is _that_ right?"

Celestia desperately shook her head. "_No_ Luna... I just _love_ you, and I... don't want you to _hurt_ yourself... I'm _sorry_."

Luna's tensed muscles relaxed, and she lowered her head. "It's _okay_. I... I guess I am just _so_ worked up, because I am _sick_ of these changelings keeping us _hostage_... and how they're _treating_ us. Every _day_ Cadance is growing _weaker_... we are _close_ to losing her. How could Equestria cope without their Princess of _Love_?"

Celestia let out a small smile. "You're not worried about all the ponies losing their Princes of Love, are you? You're worried about losing a _friend_... you _love_ her, don't you?"

Luna turned towards the sleeping pink alicorn, letting out frail breathes. "At first I was _skeptical_ of having a third prinses, let alone alicorn... but she has _proven_ herself, and I have grown to _admire_ her. But she is still so _young_... _I_ should be the one dying, _not_ her."

Celestia gave her sister a dubious glance. "No, you _shouldn't_... and neither should Cadance. _Neither_ of you _deserve_ this fate... it is just unfortunate out of the three of us, it is _her_..." Celestia paused, as she looked up, and saw the sleek form making it's way through the dungeons.

Chrysalis approached the three alicorns' prisons, and stopped abruptly. "Greetings, _princesses_."

Celestia peered at the ground, and Luna let out a hostile snarl, spitting at Chrysalis's hooves.

"Welcome to you two _too_," Chrysalis sarcastically wavered the reactions off, and approached the centre cage, where a sleeping Cadance lay curled up. Chrysalis's horn began to power up.

"_Please_ don't!" Luna interrupted. "She hasn't slept in a _while_... she _needs_ her rest."

Chrysalis snorted. "And do I look like I _care_?" Chrysalis sent a magic aura around Cadance's head, and gave her a sudden, tussling headache.

Cadance's eyes flickered open, and she hooved at her head in agony. She feebly peered up, and twitched her light purple eyes to Chrysalis's variegated, opal ones. "What do you _want_?"

Chrysalis glanced at her polished hoof. "_Oh_, nothing. I just wanted to inform you three that your last hope is _lost_!"

Celestia closed her pale-magenta eyes. "You're _bluffing_. You don't even _know_ what you're _talking_ about."

The changeling queen's horn buzzed to life, giving Celestia a sharp prick. "I know _everything_, don't go _dissing_ me. Your little Snow Flutter's met her _doom_ now!"

The three alicorn's eyes widened.

"What are you going to _do_ to her?" Luna menaced forward, so her face was in the bars. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her!"

Chrysalis's eyes widened, innocently. "Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it, Nightmare Moon."

"Don't you even _think_ of call me that," Luna thundered. "You know _well_ that I am reformed, and your bickers are only _lies_! Pure _lies_!"

Chrysalis smirked. "_Most_ of them are, _aren't_ they? _One_ of them was the part where I said that I wouldn't even _dream_ of hurting her."

"Be _merciful_... she's _still_ a filly," Cadance softly spoke.

"Mercy _isn't_ one of my character traits!" Chrysalis sneered. "By the _morning_ she is going to be _dead_, and you three can't do _anything_ about it!" Chrysalis stormed away, a trail of her dust still lingering.

…

The air was cold, as it whisked over the pale-golden filly's nose. She batted at the breeze, sprawled out, and curled into a little ball. "_Ouch_!" She felt bars underneath her, and she looked down to the ground, to see she was hovering above it, the bars the only thing keeping her in the air. Her xanthous eyes widened, her pupils small, as she got up onto her hooves. She saw three other foals sprawled out in the trolley with her... each in a different corner. One was a light-apricot pegasi, with small wings, the feathers splayed around. Her cerise mane was short, and curled at the top. The next pony, was a pale-bluish-grey pegasi colt with a grey-sapphire-blue mane. The final pony, was a topaz earth pony filly, with a short fuchsia mane. Apple Bloom peered around her surroundings, to see that she was far outside of the castle they had recently been in. She sneezed, as she felt a small water droplet land on her nose. It began to rain. Apple Bloom slowly brushed the dust off of her fur, and remembered Sweetie Belle. She sighed, tears from her eyes adding to the pouring rain, as she began to sing.

_"What have ah done wrong..?_

_One we've had to release._

_It has been so long..._

_Since we were all together... in peace..."_

Scootaloo's pale-lilac eyes flickered open, and she caught her friend's last sentence. Scootaloo ruffled her water-laden wings like a bird, and began to sing another verse.

_"Five has turned to four..._

_What is next? Three, two, one..._

_Can we take it anymore?_

_Do we defend, attack... or run?"_

Rumble glanced at Scootaloo in awe, before he slowly got onto his hooves, and preened his feathers, singing his own verse.

_"Well fate, you've failed us now..._

_I don't think we can take it..._

_We just don't know how._

_If this is a game... why can't we quit?"_

Babs Seed opened her mint-green eyes, as they began to water... not from the rain. She sat onto her hindquarters, and leaned against the bars.

_"Our independence, has gone..._

_How much longer can we keep our fearful stance?_

_Sweetie Belle's whom we mourn..._

_Just fate... please give us a chance."_

The four Crusaders peered at the ground for a second, before a large droplet landed in the centre of the trolley, making the four jump.

"_Maybe_ we should get _out_..." Scootaloo looked to the others in heartache.

"Agreed..." Apple Bloom shifted her weight, but the trolley squeaked in the mud, and began to slowly slide down a slope.

Babs Seed's eyes widened, as she saw a drop ahead of them... it went down about ten metres. "_Please_ tell me this is _not_ happening..."

"It's happening," Apple Bloom whimpered. The dip was coming closer and closer, as the trolley continued to slip through the mud. The bars of the trolley were too high for them to climb over. It was as if they were locked in a cage. Apple Bloom, Babs Seed and Scootaloo ran into the middle of the trolley, and hugged each other closely, shivering at the approaching fall.

"If this is the _last_ time I ever see you girls... can I have your bed Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo questioned in fear.

"Irrelevant!" Apple Bloom hissed, as the trolley teetered on the edge. "_You're_ going to die _too_!"

Scootaloo scratched her chin. "_Oh_... right."

"Goodbye..." Babs Seed whispered, as the trolley rocked on the edge.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders cringed, as it creaked forward, basically more than halfway over the edge now. They gritted their teeth, beads of sweat dripping from them, only adding to the rain. The trolley wobbled back safely, and they all let out sighs of relief. The trolley was halfway over the edge, but staying put.

"_Whew_! That was tense," Apple Bloom breathed.

"You spoke _too_ soon..." Scootaloo uttered, staring at the sky above them, grey as a dove's feather with clouds.

Apple Bloom followed her gaze, and stared as a poison joke flower, began to slowly float down from the sky.

"What did we _ever_ do to _you_?" Babs Seed wailed, as the flower landed square on the side of the trolley, causing it to sway, and topple over the edge.

The three fillies were screaming their lungs out, as the ground grew nearer and nearer... the light flashed in their eyes, as they prepared to meet the stars. Metres turned to centimetres... to millimetres... the ground was practically underneath them now. Suddenly, there was a jolt, just before the trolley hit the ground.

"_What_?" Scootaloo gaped, peering up, and meeting eyes with Rumble's, who was gently lowering the trolley to the ground, vigorously flapping his wings.

Rumble gave a tired smile. "Did you think I'd leave you _hanging_?" He smirked at his pun.

Scootaloo smiled, tears of joy reeling from her eyes. "No... _oh_ my _Celestia_! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" As soon as the three fillies had been lowered to the ground, and had exited the trolley, Scootaloo ran up, and threw her hooves around Rumble. "You _saved_ our _lives_!"

Rumble smirked. "Say it, _heroine_!"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, blushing. "Okay- _fine_! This is the _first_ and _last_ time though! You're my... _hero_."

"I _know_," Rumble grinned, before descending to the ground. "That was _exhausting_! Do you have _any_ idea how _difficult_ it is to carry _three_ fillies and a _trolley_ at the _same_ time?"

Scootaloo shuddered, as thoughts flashed into her mind. "I'd _rather_ not ask."

Apple Bloom let out a deep breathe, before turning to the other three Crusaders. "We should _go_ now..."

"Woah, _woah_... we're not even going to _save_ Sweetie Belle first?" Scootaloo spun around in confusion.

"We don't have the _strength_ to do that... it's cold, and we haven't formulated a _plan_... besides... ah don't think she _needs_ rescuing..." Apple Bloom avoided her friends' gazes.

"What do you _mean_?" Babs Seed gasped. "We can't just let that _stranger_ walk away with her!"

"Yeah... he was really _weird_ too... the way he _knew_ Sweetie Belle like that..." Rumble murmured.

Apple Bloom sighed. "Sweetie Belle is _smart_, and cunning. She _knows_ what she is doin'... besides, she made a _deal_ to save our lives. We _can't_ go back on that deal."

"But-" Scootaloo interjected.

"Do you think she'd _want_ us saving her? Or do you think _she'd_ want to do something _solitary_ for once to _prove_ herself?" Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow to the three ponies, who lowered their heads. "Ah thought so. Now come... ah don't think standing in the cold will _help_ our conditions. We should leave before any of us get the _flu_."

The four Crusaders reluctantly trudged into the undergrowth, towards their faraway home.

…

Sweetie Belle yawned, and sighed. She hadn't got this good a sleep on a while. She nuzzled into the blankets, which were soft and cozy... her bed at home wasn't like this. She opened her eyes abruptly, and peered around the room. "Oh my Celestia, that _wasn't_ a dream..." She began to panic, furiously, getting up, and turning around in shock. "_New_ bed... _new_ room... new _everything_! Why did I _agree_ to this? Oh my, what if I _never_ see my friends _again_? What if they _forget_ me? What if I'm _forced_ to live here for the _rest_ of my _life_?" She knelt to the ground, and stared at the heavens above... or her roof. "I don't _want_ to live here for the rest of my life!" She stared around, examining the room... it was larger than her old room, and the walls were painted a classy, gorgeous yellow. The velvet carpet sunk underneath her hooves, and it was a lavender colour. Her bed was a massive queen bed... the blankets were violet and burgundy silk. A vail suspended over the bed, hung up neatly, and a chandelier dangled below the ceiling. Inside the room was a massive timber wardrobe, and a desk. Sweetie Belle cautiously hopped onto the floor, and tiptoed up to the large door on one side of the room. She pressed her ear to the side of the door, listening for any sounds, before opening it, and hopping our of the room. "Okay... now I need to come up with an _escape_ plan..." she tottered through the halls anxiously. "I need to see my friends..."

"Sweetie Belle! You're _awake_! Yay!" Suddenly there was the sound of galloping, and Sweetie Belle was sent to the ground in a tornado of excitement.

"Oh, great..." Sweetie Belle muttered under her breathe, before meeting the amber eyes of the pony in the shadows. "Hi..."

"Hi Sweetie Belle!" the pony chirped, hopping off of her, and gliding down the corridor. "I am _so_ happy you're awake! I have been waiting _forever_... _literally_. I mean, I haven't seen you forever since I was cursed..."

"Do I _know_ you?" Sweetie Belle tilted her head. "And... _cursed_?"

The pony sighed, slouching over. "That was part of the curse that was _inflicted_ on me. _Nopony_ recognises me anymore... I recognise _you_ though!"

Sweetie Belle bit her lip. "What is your _name_..? I _might_ recognise you then... I mean, your voice sounds _familiar_..."

The pony backed away. "I don't _want_ to tell you..."

"Why not?" Sweetie Belle winced slightly.

"Because I don't think you'd appreciate who I am _now_..." the pony sighed, before becoming hyper again. "So whatcha' wanna' do?"

Sweetie Belle glanced to the ground. "Well I am kind of hungry..."

The pony smiled optimistically. "Say no more, Miss Belle! Food will be _right_ on its way!" He began to dash down the hallway, before Sweetie Belle paused him.

"_Wait_..! If you don't want me to know your real name, then what _do_ I call you?" She glanced at him hopefully.

He paused. "_Wow_... I _really_ don't know. How about you just call me your _friend_? Sounds simple enough!"

"But... a _name_..!" Sweetie Belle protested.

He shrugged. "Call me _anything_ you want, I'll _still_ respond!" Then, he rushed through one of the halls to get breakfast ready.

Sweetie Belle breathed heavily, before trudging back to her room and resting on the bed. "Scratch the escape plan... what am I supposed to do _now_?" She paused, as she heard him cantering up, and swinging the door open.

"Do you want pancakes?"

"Sure," she smiled slightly as he skittered away again. When he was gone, she went serious. "He seems so excited that I am here... I'd feel so _bad_ if I just _left_ him..." She stopped herself, shaking her head. "_No_\- I shouldn't feel bad. He's basically kidnapped me- I will _not_ tolerate such behaviour- he is only a _beast_ for separating me from my friends." She narrowed her eyes. "But I _swear_ I have heard his _voice_ before... and his eyes seem _so_ familiar..."

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Sweetie Belle- do you want maple syrup with your pancakes?" The pony appeared at the doorway again, grinning from ear to ear.

Sweetie Belle slowly nodded. "Okay... _sure_..." She got off of her bed. "I may as well come... you'll eventually wear yourself out from running from the kitchen to my room back and forth."

"Okay!" The pony squealed. "Follow me!" He blitzed forward, towards one of the doors on the left side of the hallway.

Sweetie Belle managed to keep up with him, as she arrived in the large kitchen. Pancakes were cooking on the fry pan, steam sizzling into the sky. The pale-grey unicorn filly breathed in the warm air, and sighed, before she opened the fridge on one side of the room, and levitated some blueberries into the air. "These will go _nicely_ with the pancakes!"

The pony grinned. "I remember your sister liked blueberries too! You are _just_ like her now... but prettier..."

Sweetie Belle hid her blush, and replaced it with a disturbed expression. "How _well_ did you know me back in the past?"

The pony shrugged as he got some ice cream from the freezer. "Pretty well, I guess. You were one of the _only_ fillies who was _nice_ to me!"

Sweetie Belle took the information in, as she helped the pony take the pancakes out of the pan, and topple them onto some plates. "Did I know _you_? Or did you just know _me_?"

"_Oh_, you knew me," the pony smiled, as he scooped the ice cream onto the pancakes. "Yes, you knew my name, and who I was..."

Sweetie Belle arranged the blueberries onto the ice cream, imagining how fussy her sister would have been at the very moment, centring the blueberries, delicately onto the plate. "I wish I knew who you were... say, how _were_ you cursed?"

The pony shrugged, as he grabbed the two plates, taking them to the dining room and setting them down on the table. "I don't know _really_... after you left, I got really sad, even without those evil Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ponies. Then, when the taxes began to rise, changeling attacks became more frequent."

Sweetie Belle began to eat her pancake as she listened to the colt's explanation.

"Chrysalis came one time... me and a friend were hiding in a bin... _literally_. Is that the second time I have said literally today? Oh well! Back to the subject, Chrysalis somehow _found_ us, and was _furious_ that we had hidden from her, when we should have been _celebrating_. She used our happiness against us..." he sighed. "She took what we loved _away_ from us. For instance... my friend loved her mother more than _anything_... so Chrysalis took her away from her family to never see them _again_. For me, Chrysalis found that I loved my friends a lot... so she cursed me. None of my friends recognised me anymore... and I am afraid to reveal who I am, because Chrysalis added a small... _addition_ to my life."

Sweetie Belle tilted her head. "And what is _that_?"

"It's more... an _addiction_." He shook his head, and began to wail, wrapping his hooves around Sweetie Belle, and crying into her shoulder. "Okay, _fine_! My obsession is with video games! _Alright_? And I feel like I am turning _into_ one... _seriously_!"

Sweetie Belle glanced from side to side uncomfortably, before patting the crying colt on the shoulder. "There, there... it's alright. Calm down."

The pony wiped the tears from his eyes. "Alright..."

"So... you're actually... _becoming_ a video game?" Sweetie Belle gave a bewildered expression. "How does that even _work_?"

"Well... I always feel the need to _play_ them... and when I _do_ play them, it's difficult to stop... and sometimes I have these _weird_ defaults... syntax errors or something, as I begin to repeat words," he sighed. "I had one yesterday when I dropped sleeping gas on you and your friends."

"You did _what_?" Sweetie Belle narrowed her eyes. "No _wonder_ everything just blacked out!"

"Don't be angry," the pony trembled. "Your friends were about to _attack_ me, and it was the first thing that popped into my _twisted_ mind... wait, did I say my mind was _twisted_?"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "I _wish_ my friends had _saved_ me. You're practically keeping me _hostage_."

The pony backed away. "But I have been just _so_ lonely..."

"So you _kidnap_ a pony?" Sweetie Belle uttered. "I _really_ want to leave."

"Well _I_ don't want you to!" The pony jeered.

Sweetie Belle's mint green eyes pierced into him. "Well the whole world _doesn't_ revolve around you. I am _going_ now!"

The pony quickly fumbled for a gadget, before pressing a button, and gas began to filter out. He quickly popped on a moustache, as Sweetie Belle muttered, "not this again..." Then she dropped to the ground and fell asleep.


	27. Day Three

**_Remember that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are now the same age as the CMC thanks to my change of mind._**

_**Oh ya, and Sweetie Belle is Belle from Beauty and the Beast. I chose Sweetie Belle, because she has Belle in her name! I'm such a rebel :D**_

* * *

• Chapter Twenty-six: Day Three •

…

Snow Flutter peered around her dim lit room, knowing that the dwarves had already left for their work. She peered up, as a few moths hovered around the flickering light on the roof. She beckoned them over, and the winged creatures flew down. They landed on her hoof. She couldn't help but sob softly, as she cooed a small melody.

_"Peace can't help me now..._

_Nothing's been considered,_

_Things that go's deliberate._

_No pony will tell me how._

_Just how I will get through,_

_With my mind wondering to you."_

She sighed, as she looked at the floor below her bed, and saw the debris of her old typewriter scattered over the carpet.

_"Can I move my mouth?_

_To utter some word?_

_My fantasy has gone... I'm sure you've heard._

_From north, things go to south..._

_Not even destiny would know._

_Trying to avoid my lurking foe."_

She watched as the moths began to flutter off of her hoof, and back towards the only light source in her room.

_"Tell me, when you left..._

_Did you know I'd be like this?_

_You're the only one I miss._

_And I shan't toil with murder nor theft,_

_Just to stay awake at night..._

_Alive or dead, I won't fight."_

Sighing, Snow Flutter got up, and left the room, feeling her dull, pink mane slipping over her eyes. She didn't complain though, as she reached the main room, and began to sweep the floors. They weren't dusty, but she didn't care. Anything to try and pull her mind from the one she only thought about.

…

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, in front of her mirror, and admired her reflection. "Today's the day, I shall be _free_ from _her_... now I just need to see if that potion actually _works_." Chrysalis summoned the ointment she had created into the air, and unscrewed the lid. Then, she took a few sips of the droplets, and narrowed her eyes. "Not only is it supposed make the shape shifting transitions much more smooth..." Chrysalis's horn powered up, as she allowed a green flame to envelope her body. She took the form of some pony, before powering up her horn, and two more ponies appeared besides her, reflecting her devious expression. "But it allows you to _duplicate_ yourself- or create completely _new_ ponies... who are _all_ you!" She smirked into the mirror, as she took the form of a light-cerulean mare, with a short, fringed light grey mane. Then, she changed one of her duplicates into a medium grey pegasi stallion, with a pale opal, spiky mane, and the other clone into a light gold-brown pegasi stallion, with a dark brown mane.

She smirked, as she summoned a dress onto her. It was black, with white stripes and pink highlights. Finally, she summoned a pair of black sunglasses with pink lenses.

"And _I_, Photo Finish, will _go_!"

...

_Day 3 - Part 1_

_It has been three days since I have cruelly been locked up in this castle against my will, with zero food or water... survival will be tough, but I might be able to pull it off._

_Hello pony folk. If you are reading this, it probably means I am dead. The lunatic which has locked me up down here, has sent me to sleep with gas every time I try to make a move... and I do not know if I will survive. You never know- next time he might pull out a poison gas, and kill me. Anyway, if by any chance you get this message, and I am still alive, send out help, and free me from this horrible castle._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Sweetie Belle._

Sweetie Belle put down the pen, as she completed the third entry to a diary she had found in one of the drawers of the desk. She sighed, as she trotted through the room, and towards the door, peering through the keyhole. "Why won't he just let me _go_?" She leaned against the door, and stared up at the sky. "I miss my friends _so_ much... I'd do absolutely _anything_ to see them again." She felt her stomach begin to complain... she had missed dinner that night. Exhaling, Sweetie Belle got up, and opened the door, cautiously trotting through the halls, and into the kitchen. She poured herself some cereal, and sat at the table. She leaned down, as she heard hoof steps. Then, the pony appeared at the doorway, sympathetically peering at her. There was a few silent moments, before he spoke.

"I am _sorry_ if you miss your friends."

Sweetie Belle didn't reply, as she continued to eat. She forced herself to not even look at him.

"And I know what I am doing is _wrong_. I'd miss my friends a lot _too_." He glanced at the ground sheepishly. "I missed you more than _all_ of my friends."

"You _don't_ know what you're saying," Sweetie Belle gritted her teeth, as she continued to eat, and make no eye contact. "_I_ don't understand what you are saying, so why shouldn't _you_ too?"

He hesitated. "I _don't_ though. I don't know _what_ I am doing... _why_ I am forcing you to stay here." He peered at the ground. "I just _haven't_ spoken to a pony in _six_ whole years... and this is _so_ big to me, and I _don't_ know how to act."

"Then how come you don't _come_ with me then?" Sweetie Belle pricked her ears, as she finally met his eyes. "We can leave this castle, and join my _friends_! I am _sure_ they'd accept you as a fellow Crusader! Then you'd never be alone _again_!"

He shook his head. "You don't understand. No pony would ever accept me. I am just a... a _beast_."

Sweetie Belle cocked her head. "_We'd_ accept you! It'd take time for all of us to accept you... but _I_ am beginning to! And _that's_ a start! We should go _now_!" She ran forward, grabbing ahold of his hoof, and dragging him through the hallway.

"Wait... _no_ Sweetie Belle!" He gaped, as she reached the front doors, and opened them with her magic. She galloped through, and into the front yard. "Sweetie Belle! It's _harder_ than you think it is! _Stop_!" He cantered ahead of her, blocking her path.

"What?" She faltered, hurt in her eyes. "You won't even let me _see_ my friends if _you_ come along _too_?"

"That's just it though. I _can't_ come too... I... I am _cursed_ into this castle... I can't leave any further than the front _yard_!" He peered at the ground in sorrow. "You can still leave though. You still have actual _choice_ in your life! I don't though! I am _stuck_ in a castle, and expected to play video games for the _rest_ of my life! I don't _want_ that destiny! I really _don't_!" He began to cry softly.

Sweetie Belle's ears drooped, but she gave him a sympathetic glance. "I... I _apologise_... I didn't realise..."

"You're going to _go_ now, _aren't_ you? Knowing that I'll _never_ be able to catch you?" He bit his lip in sorrow. "But this is possibly the _last_ chance I have to actually _talk_ to another living soul... to _socialise_. To live the life of a _normal_ pony."

Sweetie Belle shook her head, thoughts rapidly speeding through her mind. Confusion, sympathy, hope. She breathed out heavily, "I won't leave for _now_."

"Really?" He gazed up, light glinting in his amber eyes.

"Sure," Sweetie Belle replied, but silenced him before he could say anything. "But firstly, I need to tell you more about _me_. If you think I live the life of the _average_ pony, then you are so, _so_ wrong." She dragged him back into the castle, and took him into the back garden. The flowers danced in the sunlight, as they made their way through. Finally, Sweetie Belle stopped at a grassy meadow, sitting down in the lush greenness. She beckoned him to sit beside her, which he anxiously did.

"Okay. This should be a good place for explaining. Now let me give you the story of my life. I have a feeling that you know the first four years, but the next six are _completely_ anonymous. Am I correct?" Sweetie Belle turned up to the sky, and peered at the fluffy clouds.

"That's right," he nodded.

"Okay, then _this_ is how my story goes..." Sweetie Belle skipped through her timeline, years flicking by, as new information was devoured by the pony. She explained the mishap with her sister; how she had been sent to the edge of the Everfree Forest by Chrysalis. She explained the exciting adventures, she and her fellow Crusaders had had. The pony's eyes were wide, as Sweetie Belle finished her story with being kidnapped by him. She concluded, "that's my story."

The pony shook the dazed expression from his face. "Listening to a story like _that_ makes me wonder what I have been _doing_ with my life for the passed few years."

Sweetie Belle shook her head sternly. "_Stop_ that."

"What?" The pony questioned.

"Stop putting yourself _down_. Just because of what has happened to you, _doesn't_ make you less of a pony." She lay down on her back, peering up at the beautiful clear sky. It was rare to have a sunny day during winter, and she was going to cherish every moment of it.

The pony slowly nodded. "Okay... _thanks_."

Sweetie Belle shrugged. "It was just the _truth_." She rolled over to her side so she was facing him. "So what's _your_ story?"

"I have already _told_ you everything though," the pony peered at the ground. "I have _nothing_ to say."

"But you're not an open book," Sweetie Belle spoke. "Anything, and I mean _anything_, you'd not mind me seeing or knowing..?"

He hesitated, before brightening up. "I'll show you how I _know_ things! Well- I knew that you and your friends were in my castle _long_ before I showed myself. I guess I was just too shocked. Follow me!" He got up, and trotted through the garden. Sweetie Belle curiously followed, as he trotted into the castle, and into the gym.

"The _gym_? What's so special about _here_?" Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow.

"This!" the pony proudly stood at one of the machines, and pressed a button on the side. Suddenly, it moved to the side, and the floor opened up below where it used to be. A staircase lead down into the ground.

"_Wow_. You have a _lot_ of trapdoors," Sweetie Belle retorted, as she followed him down the stairs.

The lights on the sides of the walls went on as they moved further down the stairs. Finally, the passageway expansed before them, and they were in a large room.

Sweetie Belle gaped, as on one side of the room, was a large desk set up. On the wall above it, was screens and screens. Each of them had images on them... more recordings- of the whole castle above them. "This is like a video _surveillance_!" Sweetie Belle gaped, trotting up to the screens and peering at all of the rooms in the castle.

The pony nodded, trotting up to a seat before the desk. He began to dial a few of the buttons, and the images began to flicker. Sweetie Belle gasped, as the images on the screens changed, and all of them were set in the very room they were in at the second. "This is _incredible_... how _long_ did it _take_ you to set all of this _up_?"

The pony shrugged, spinning around on the chair so he faced her. "About the six years I have been _living_ here! It took _forever_ just to _learn_ all of the programming! And then it comes to making all of these screens out of the stuff I had... it was _painful_!"

Sweetie Belle nodded, waving at the cameras, seeing herself on the screen mirroring the movements. "Okay- I am impressed!"

The pony gave a large smile. "_Yay_! I wasn't sure whether you would be angry or happy at the fact that I have a _whole room_ for stalking."

Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow. "How _much_ are you down here?"

He blushed. "Um... _eh_... about fifty percent of my life..."

"_What_?" Sweetie Belle shrieked, her voice going squeaky. "You spend _half_ of your _life_ sitting in here _watching_ the _same_ images over and _over_ again? _How_ do you _cope_?"

"It's not _just_ the surveillance!" The pony complained. "I can also play games on the screens!"

Sweetie Belle watched, as he pressed another button, and a massive pixilated screen appeared before her eyes. "What is _this_?" She eyed all of the colours.

"This is... a _video game_! I am _sure_ you have heard of them before? All you have to _do_ is run to the side and avoid getting killed." He went over to the desk and retrieved two controllers, passing one to Sweetie Belle. "This little switch is what makes you move."

Sweetie Belle curiously levitated the controller before herself with her magic. "Alright then. Let's get this over and done with."

The pony started the game, and there appeared two characters in a large, expanded area. Suddenly from the sky, came a circle, and it hit down onto the earth, inches from one of the characters. "Which one am _I_?" Sweetie Belle panicked, as she flailed the switch from side to side.

"The white one- it scanned you before it started the game, and mimicked your colour palet onto the screen. I am the brown one." The pony stuck his tongue out, absent-mindedly as he got involved with the game.

Sweetie Belle gulped, before making her character step to the side. Suddenly, she saw her character flash red, and the words _Game Over_ buzzed onto the screen. "What..? _How_!" She cried in frustration.

"You got shot," the pony shrugged. "It's alright. You're a beginner. We can start again now!"

For the next half hour, the two foals spent their time playing on the video game. Sweetie Belle eventually got the hang of it, and she even beat the pony a few times. Finally, Sweetie Belle got tired, and put the controller down.

"That was so _fun_..! We should _go_ now though... we have been down here for a _while_." Sweetie Belle peered at the colt, but his eyes were glued to the screen. "Oh _no_ you don't!" Sweetie Belle stood in front of him. "Snap _out_ of it!" She rolled her eyes as he peered around her. She trotted up to his desk, and eyed all of the keys. Finally, she found a switch which looked like an off button. She pressed it, and sure enough, the screen faded to black.

"Wh-what?" The pony peered around in shock, before seeing the unicorn filly. "Oh, _hi_ Sweetie Belle! What _happened_?"

Sweetie Belle sighed. "I think you got lost in the game... I now understand what you meant by becoming the video game _itself_. Now come... I don't think it's healthy to play them all day!"

"Okay!" The pony set the controller down, and followed Sweetie Belle up the stairs.

"This has been cool. _Thank_ you for taking me down there," Sweetie Belle stated, as she hopped out of the gym, and sat on the floor.

"I am glad you enjoyed it!" The pony trotted passed her, and to the bathroom, but paused before he entered, and turned to Sweetie Belle. "Sorry for sending you to sleep with the gas by the way... I just got _really_ nervous that you were going to leave- now that you say you won't leave for now, I _promise_ that I won't do that on you _ever_ again."

Sweetie Belle giggled slightly. "Your apology has been accepted, but _don't_ take this as your cue for trying out something _else_ stupid, which will annoy the _life_ out of me!"

"Right! _Deal_," the pony laughed, before leaving Sweetie Belle alone.

The white, unicorn filly with the pink and purple, curly mane trotted down the halls and went into her room, resting on the bed, and taking the diary and pen to her with her magic.

_Day 3 - Part 2_

_Okay, maybe I might have misinterpreted this pony. Today I hung out with him a bit, and he was actually really nice- and I actually enjoyed myself. Now that I have had a think through everything, I have realised that there is over one million worse places which I could be being held captive. I am just glad that this is the place where afterlife chose me to stay._

_Yours sincerely,  
Sweetie Belle._

…

"I can't _believe_ mother gave us permission to go to the _markets_!"

"I know right! For ponies as important _us_, I am surprised she didn't wait until we were as old as our _slave_!"

"Talking about the slave, did you set her any _work_ to do before we left?"

"Oh yes- our oldie. I spilt lentils on the floor."

"_Good_! Now let's go _shopping_!"

The two fillies trotted through the small town, watching ponies as they made their way through, and admired the accessories at some of the stalls.

"_Ugh_! It is so _dirty_ here! I _hate_ getting my hooves messy!" One of the earth pony fillies stepped around a puddle. Her coat was cornflower-bluish-grey, and her eyes were dark violet. Her mane was two shades of light grey, and was neatly platted. She wore icy-blue glasses, and her Cutie Mark was that of a spoon.

"_Agreed_," the second filly whined, as she avoided brushing passed the queuing ponies. This earth pony filly, had a pale magenta pelt, and her eyes were a brilliant sky-blue. Her mane was wavy, with stripes of lavender and white. She had a blue tiara perched on her head- a Cutie Mark mirroring it.

"Beauty _hurts_," the silver filly shrugged. She approached a stand. "_Oh_, these are pretty! Come have a look, Diamond Tiara!"

The pink filly trotted up, and eyed some bracelets. They were lined with gemstones, and shone in the light. "Oh my! I can just _imagine_ wearing those to the dance! If only we weren't so _young_!"

"Hey, some day you will still meet a prince to love- no matter _how_ old you are!" The grey filly twirled around dreamily. "Oh, I can just _imagine_ it! All hail Princess Diamond Tiara! Loving wife of a _handsome_ and _rich_ prince!"

"Stop it, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. "If I marry a prince, it _won't_ be for love. I'll just _use_ him to get money and _power_!" She greedily beamed. "Oh I'd be a _great_ ruler, _wouldn't_ I?"

Silver Spoon vigorously nodded, as she peered at the price tag on the bracelet. "Oh _no_! Look how _expensive_ they are!"

Diamond Tiara looked down, and read the tag. "Two-_thousand_ bits? _What_? You could buy all of _Equestria_ with that money!"

"_Really_?" Silver Spoon tilted her head.

"Of _course_ not!" Diamond Tiara spat. "But it's _still_ a _lot_ of bits! This is _exactly_ what I mean by marrying for money! If I was in a _rich_ family, I wouldn't _need_ to bother about these _stupid_ price tags!"

"Aren't we _already_ in a rich family..? Chrysalis being _ruler_ of Equestria?" Silver Spoon raised an eyebrow.

"We could _still_ be richer," Diamond Tiara glowered, before grinning slyly. "All we have to do is wait for an opportunity, and use it to our _own_ advantage."

Silver Spoon slowly took in the information. "How? Example _please_..?"

Diamond Tiara put her hoof at her chin. "_Hmm_..." She peered around, her eyes scanning the crowds, before her eyes rested on four foals, about their age, gathering around a stall, trading some gathered minerals for some food. "Them."

"What _about_ them? They're just regular, _boring_ foals," Silver Spoon pointed out.

Diamond Tiara smirked. "Yes... but _look_ at them. They're _all_ blank flanks." She smirked as she pointed to their bare rumps. "They'd be _desperate_ for their Cutie Marks- we can use this yearning to our _own_ benefit... we can trick them into doing stuff for us, just by the craving they possess to get their Cutie Marks." She gave a villainous smirk.

Silver Spoon turned to her in wonder. "Wow, you are _so_ smart Diamond Tiara! And we get to pick on a bunch of blank flanks at the _same_ time!"

Diamond Tiara beamed spitefully. "I _know_... now follow my lead!" She trotted forwards, smirking, as she approached the four unsuspecting Crusaders.

…

Snow Flutter was busy in the kitchen, when she heard the knock on the door. It was three sharp knocks, and they sounded professional. She gulped, as her face went whiter than a ghost's. _Oh no... what if it's Chrysalis coming to assassinate me..? Oh what do I care, Discord's now gone, and there's no point living life without him._ Curiously, Snow Flutter peered through the window from the kitchen, to see who was at the door. She saw three ponies- two pegasi stallions and an earth pony mare, wearing a black, white and pink dress. The stallions stood beside her, staring blankly into space.

The mare glanced to the ground through her glasses in confusion. "_Nopony_ leaves Photo Finish waiting! What's _taking_ so long?"

Snow Flutter bit her lip, before dipping her head through the window. "_Uh_... hey. Photo Finish did I hear..? Wait- am I right? Who _are_ you?"

The blue earth pony briskly spun around, and peered at Snow Flutter. "Ah, _yes_. Photo Finish iz my name, and _theze_ are Twilight Sky and Crescent Moon- not zat zey are _important_!" Photo Finish trotted up to the window, so that she was facing Snow Flutter.

"_Oh_... okay. And what are you _here_ for..?" Snow Flutter gulped, half hiding behind the blinds.

"Well, Photo Finish haz heard _rumours_ about zere being a fairest of zem _all_! Ponies tell me zat it iz _you_! I am here to make you- a _star_!" Photo Finish reached up, and took Snow Flutter's hoof. "Just picture it- being famous! Shining across the world! Everypony knowing your name- ze offer iz _undeniable_!" Photo Finish stared into space, as though she was imagining it as it was.

Snow Flutter quickly pulled her hoof away from Photo Finish's grasp. "_Uh_... thank you for the offer... but that is the _last_ thing I'd want to _do_ right now- be known I mean. You see, I am actually trying to _hide_ from other ponies... the changelings want me murdered as it _is_. I am sorry though..." Snow Flutter was about to close the blinds and turn away.

"Halt, Snow Flooter! I, Photo Finish understand your situation! I _cannot_ just walk passed a pretty face like zat though! Why don't I just let you _wear_ one of our dresses, then we will be _right_ on our way? You can keep the dress too- iz Photo Finish's offer _good_ enough for you?"

Snow Flutter glanced from side to side. _She is really not going to leave until she hears me say yes, is she..? Oh, and I don't want to hurt her feelings..._ Snow Flutter swallowed. "I am _still_ unsure..."

"You _might_ be sure when you see ze dress I, Photo Finish have in mind!" The blue earth pony turned to the two stallions. "Show her!"

They obediently nodded, revealing a gorgeous green dress... it was just so simple... but it was still very beautiful. Snow Flutter thought it all through- she hadn't pampered herself in a while, or made herself look pretty... what did she have to lose? Besides, she was getting really worried about Photo Finish being here in the first place, and the sooner she was gone, the better. "Okay... alright then..." Snow Flutter trotted to the door, and anxiously opened it up, stepping to the side as the three ponies entered.

Photo Finish was almost instantly at Snow Flutter's side, with a measuring tape. She zipped around, before going back, and retrieving a dress. "Zis one should do."

Snow Flutter put the dress on, and peered at her reflection through a mirror. "_Wow_... I _do_ look a _bit_ nice..."

"_Ah_ yes," Photo Finish purred. "Let Photo Finish tighten ze dress- it looks too _flimsy_ at ze moment." Not waiting for a reply, Photo Finish began to compress the dress by pulling at a lace.

Snow Flutter felt it begin to fasten around her. "_Uh_... a bit _too_ tight..." Snow Flutter stuttered, as the dress continued to constrict around her.

"I _know_ what I am doing," Photo Finish's voice sounded different, and a more smug expression was on her face. She was also no longer speaking in third person. She cramped the dress tighter around Snow Flutter. It was digging into Snow Flutter's skin... and her ribs felt like they were crushing.

"Photo Finish! _Stop_! I can't... _breathe_..." Snow Flutter clutched at her throat, as she tried to suck in any air, but the dress was far too firm around her- it was choking her. Snow Flutter's pupils shrank, and went cloudy, before she collapsed to the ground unconscious, her breathe incredibly shallow, and in small wheezes.

"_Oopses_," Photo Finish stepped back, and watched as the butter-yellow pegasi closed her eyes. "In a matter of minutes, she'll be _dead_... oh what have I _done_?" She let out a sinful laugh, and trotted out of the house, allowing neon green flares to erupt over her body. Her clones flew to her like magnets, dissolving into her original form- that of a changeling queen. Her eyes blazed with fire, as she flew up into the sky. "Bye, _bye_ Snow Flutter."

* * *

_**Okay, reasoning behind Chrysalis disguising as Photo Finish in this chapter. It had been bothering me for the past few weeks on who to disguise Chrysalis as first. It had to be a pony, which had something to do with fashion (and not Raripunzel). Suri was out of the question, having killed her off, and Coco Pommel is too much of a pushover... like Snow Flutter herself. Even when changelings are disguised, I try to get them to imitate their disguise's personality. Sapphire Shores is no dress obsesser- she is a singer, and I wouldn't want it to be Hoity Toity. My list finally came to Photo Finish. I was unsure though... Photo Finish is more into taking photos than making dresses, but then I discussed it with my BFF who I know irl. She thought of Photo Finish, and mentioned that it would be cool if it was her, because in Green Isn't Your Colour, Photo Finish is focusing on Fluttershy. The interaction between these two characters was enough to convince me that Photo Finish is the one for Chrysalis to imitate. Thanks wildfur123 for helping me!**_


	28. Please Be Dreaming

• Chapter Twenty-seven: Please Be Dreaming •

…

The dwarves trotted through the undergrowth, only just having left their house. They were prepared for their upcoming hunt, determined expressions on their faces. They trotted further away from their house, which was only just visible through the flora. A sharp breeze whizzed passed them, tickling their noses. Cheese Sandwich suddenly stiffened, staring hard into space helplessly.

"What's going on?" Shining Armour spun around, seeing the earth pony begin to vibrate ever so softly.

"Oh _no_..." Fancypants' eyes widened. "He's having _another_ Cheesy Sense!"

"The last time he _ever_ had one of those, it sent _all_ of the pegasi falling from the sky, and landing into mounds of delicious chocolate moose..." Big Macintosh shook his head, grimly.

A harmonica played in the background, causing all the stallions except Cheese Sandwich to turn around and glare at the one responsible. "Not _now_!" The pony quickly ran away.

"What do we _do_?" Soarin gulped, as Cheese Sandwich was now literally jittering across the ground.

"Duck for _cover_!" Flash Sentry cried, before pouncing into a bush.

The other stallions were swift to respond, as they ran towards possible hiding places.

Cheese Sandwich continued to rattle, before he went whizzing up into the air. He went hitting into a passing bird, which let out an annoyed squawk. Out of nowhere, several different musical instruments appeared besides Cheese Sandwich in the air- a drum, clarinet, xylophone, accordion and a piano. They all went all crashing down to the earth alongside the crazy colt.

Flash Sentry let out a yelp, as the piano was flying down in his direction.

Reacting quickly, Shining Armour powered up his horn, jetting it towards Flash Sentry, and surrounding him with a pulsing pink shield. The piano crushed down onto the shield, shattering into one million pieces, and making a horrible clanging sound at the same time. The sound was of all the keys being pressed at the same time, with colliding notes which did not sound good together.

Flash Sentry let out a relieved sigh, as Shining Armour removed the shield from around him, and bits of the piano's debris scattered over the ground.

Cheese Sandwich shook his head, the same old goofy expression on his face. "Wow- _that_ was a _doozy_!"

"What did that _mean_?" Fancypants cried. "It'd _better_ be good- you nearly _killed_ Sneezy!"

Cheese Sandwich went dazing off, deep in thought. "_Shush_\- I am working out what it means..." He hesitated, before twitching his ears, different images flickering through his lime green eyes. "Danger..."

"Yes?" All five stallions stepped forward, beckoning him to continue.

"Nearby..."

"_Yes_?" They went right up to his face, ravenous for knowledge.

"Snow Flutter..." He shook himself like a canine, before smiling widely. "That's _all_ I got."

Shining Armour glanced to the side, before turning back. "_Wait_\- danger nearby... _involving_ Snow Flutter?"

"Yep." Cheese Sandwich continued to smile broadly, before it began to fade as actual meaning from those words came to him. "_Oh_ my _stars_! We _have_ to _save_ her!"

The six stallions went bolting through the undergrowth, nearing their house. The first thing they noticed, was the door swung open... it had definitely been closed when they had left.

"Someone's been _inside_... what if they _took_ her?" Soarin cried, as he began to fly as fast as his wings could take him.

"Just _hope_ for the best," Fancypants rapidly answered, as they all entered the house.

"Snow Flutter? _Snow Flutter_?" The six dwarves peered around the house, before their eyes rested on a crippled, butter-yellow pegasi sprawled across the floor. Her eyes were wide open, a cloudy grey, and her limbs were compressed- making her look twice as skinny as usual. The thing responsible for this, was a green dress, tightened around her.

"Queen Chrysalis, _no_ doubt," Big Macintosh muttered. "Only a demon like _her_ would do somethin' like _this_ to a poneh' as innocent as Snow Flutter."

"_But_... she _can't_ be..." Cheese Sandwich's lower jaw was literally touching the ground. "She _couldn't_ be..."

Tears gushed from their eyes, as they cautiously approached the small pony.

Shining Armour narrowed his eyes, examining the creature. "Give me a knife."

"_What_?" Soarin stammered. "No..."

"Give me a _knife_!" Shining Armour ordered, glaring daggers at the other dwarves. "Do you _want_ to be blasted by a shot of _my_ magic?"

The dwarves vigorously shook their heads, while Fancypants reluctantly levitated the sharp object to Shining Armour.

Shining Armour took the knife with his magic, and lowered it to underneath Snow Flutter's snout, where her neck was.

The other dwarves cringed, as it slid closer to her skin.

"What are you _doing_?" Flash Sentry uttered, peering away.

Shining Armour didn't answer, as he stared at the blade.

"Why _isn't_ he slitting her throat?" Cheese Sandwich turned to the other dwarves.

"Jumping to conclusions, _much_?" Soarin muttered, before cocking his head. "You're _right_ though- why _isn't_ he?"

Shining Armour stared at the blade for a few more seconds, before he caught a whiff of what he was looking for, and removed it from under her nose. He then levitated it to her back, to where the laces of the dress were. He shot the knife through them, cutting the laces apart. Almost instantly the dress broadened, falling apart.

"What's going _on_?" Fancypants questioned, appearing at Shining Armour's side. "What did you _do_?"

"She's _still_ alive- faintly though," Shining Armour murmured, turning to the dwarves. "I put the knife under her nose to see if she was _breathing_... I saw the knife fog up slightly, and that's how I knew."

"_Oh_! That makes a _lot_ more sense! I thought you were going to _decapitate_ her or something," Cheese Sandwich grinned.

"She's still alive?" Flash Sentry's ears perked.

"Barely. We need to give her _proper_ treatment. Fancypants, get the first aid kit. Flash Sentry, clear the table for us to lay her on. Soarin, get a blanket, and some food. Big Macintosh, get some cold water from down by the lake and Cheese Sandwich, gather as _much_ supplies as you can from behind the forth wall. _Go_ ponies- _pronto_!"

The ponies instantly scattered into different directions, doing what that could to keep their friend alive. Shining Armour levitated the small pony into the air, laying her down on the table which Flash Sentry had just set up. Shining Armour quickly removed the bits of the green dress from her, making sure it would not harm her again. Fancypants appeared with the first aid kit, running an X-ray over the pegasi with his magic. It was a difficult spell to conduct, but in desperate measures, a pony could do anything to protect their friends.

"Nothing is broken _fortunately_, but her rib cage is _slightly_ ajar, thanks to the dress. As long as her diaphragm stays in place, which I think it has, her lungs _won't_ be affected. Her heart is all right- the ribs haven't been pushed inwards far enough to catch ahold over any _major_ arteries or veins," Fancypants nodded seriously, levitating a doctor's coat onto himself. "Now it's time my medical classes to pay off... I only learnt it for three years... but I will just _try_ and remember what I learnt."

"Thank you," Shining Armour nodded, as Fancypants levitated a few medical supplies from the first aid kit.

Flash Sentry watched the operation for a few seconds, before turning to Shining Armour. "Is there anything _else_ I can do to help?"

"Here," Fancyoants plucked a feather from Flash Sentry's wing. "Thanks. I'll use this to try and wake her up once her heartbeat rate has increased."

"_Ouch_..." Flash Sentry rubbed his wing, before glancing at Shining Armour hopefully.

"Be a royal guard," Shining Armour nodded. "Do what you used to do- stand at the doorway, and make sure _nothing_ bad happens."

"On it, sir." Flash Sentry saluted, before marching away.

"I got the blanket!" Soarin returned, tugging a long quilt blanket behind him.

"I just checked her temperature, and yes... we'll need the blanket... just put it lightly over her- and _not_ over her head," Fancypants instructed.

Soarin nodded, laying the blanket over the pegasi, before trotting to the kitchen to receive some food.

Big Macintosh returned with some water, laying it on the floor, and stepping back. Cheese Sandwich returned not long after, carrying more intellectual hospital supplies with him.

"Found _these_!" He handed a large machine to Fancypants, who nodded, taping a few cords around Snow Flutter.

"Great! These will record her heartbeat!" Fancypants switched the machine on, and watched as a straight line begin to slide across the screen... then it bumped up slightly. A small beep sounded every three seconds. "Okay... this _may_ take a while..." Fancypants sighed, before receiving more supplies out of the first aid kit. "Let's just _hope_ that she'll get better."

…

Four hours had passed- Snow Flutter's heart was now beating every one and a half seconds, and her breathing was becoming more constant. She was no longer in her coma- she was just unconscious, and colour had faded back to her face.

"I _think_ she's going to survive," Fancypants nodded. "But now we'll have to discuss what we are to do with her once she wakes up."

The dwarves nodded, settling down into a circle, and discussing their topic.

"We _can't_ leave her at home anymore. Chrysalis has proven us this. That changeling _menace_ will stop at _nothing_ to have her dead... it's now _too_ dangerous here for Snow Flutter to stay during the day." Flash Sentry retorted, preening the feathers on his wings.

"We should bring her _along_ then," Fancypants shrugged. "With _our_ protection, she _won't_ get harmed."

"Woah, woah, _woah_... are you saying that we're going to _take_ her to _steal_ with us?" Soarin questioned in shock.

"We _should_ just go ahead with the stealing plan. She can _help_ us..." Cheese Sandwich murmured.

"_But_... are you all _hearing_ this? Can you even imagine _her_-" Soarin pointed towards the little pegasi, sleeping peacefully, "_stealing_?"

"He's got a point..." Flash Sentry spoke. "She's too *_sneeze_* innocent... she'd _never_ harm a fly... not even a _fly_!"

Fancypants narrowed his eyes. "We aren't _expecting_ her to actually _hurt_ a pony... she can be... more a _distraction_. Besides, after we _train_ her, she _should_ be fit to do some actual pick pocketing."

"Are you all _serious_? What do _you_ think of this Shining Armour?" Soarin slitted his eyes at the unicorn.

"She's ready." Shining Armour declared. "However, it _will_ take a _lot_ of training... we may as well organise it all _now_... does everypony agree on this?"

The stallions exchanged glances, before nodding.

Shining Armour nodded, before organising her training sessions. "Okay... her agility and flight defences will be organised by Flash Sentry and Soarin. _Never_ forget that she has wings _just_ like you two... she may not be as _skilled_ with flying, but she _should_ be able to increase her speed and stamina with the help of you two. Cheese Sandwich and Big Macintosh... you two help her with _strategy_. You two have the _best_ insight on outcomes; what will happen at certain actions, and you two can educate her the reactions she must pose in certain situations. Fancypants and I will help her with the _stealing_ part of things... _how_ to take and _what_ to take. How to be sneaky and not get caught." Shining Armour narrowed his eyes, before turning to the sleeping pegasi. "This training _may_ take a while... but at the cost of her safety, we are willing to put in the effort."

…

"Red orchid, _eh_? What do you want me to trade for it?" The sales pony tilted his head to the four foals standing at his stall.

"We jus' want food," Apple Bloom wistfully peered at the crate full of apples at the side.

The pony slowly nodded. "_Okay_... looking at your stock of red orchid... how about _ten_ apples?"

Babs Seed was about to talk, but Scootaloo butted in. "_Hmm_... don't you think you could do... maybe a _teensy_ bit better?"

"Scootaloo, what are you _doing_?" Rumble hissed, cocking his head. "We're four _underaged_ foals living _illegally_ in a house with absolutely _no_ parental guidance, breaking the laws each _day_! Any food is good _enough_!"

"What was that?" The pony tilted his head, trying to decipher Rumble's muffled sentence.

"_Nothin_'," Apple Bloom put up a fake grin, which seemed unnaturally wide. "Ah ain't know _what_ he was talking about... _aye_?"

"Fifteen apples," Scootaloo put up a confident and daring expression.

The sales pony narrowed his eyes. "Want to _negotiate_? Okay then. Nine apples. _Not_ an apple _more_."

Scootaloo let out a disbelieved huff. "_Fourteen_ apples then. Not an apple _less_."

The pony bit his lip, beads of sweat running down his head as he glanced longingly at the red orchid the Crusaders were offering. "_Twelve_ apples."

"Twenty."

"... Thirteen."

"Twenty _three_."

"Okay... _okay_! Fifteen! You've gained _five_ apples from the original offer... _happy_? Take it or _leave_ it," the pony hopefully glanced at the assertive pegasi.

Scootaloo opened her mouth to speak.

"_Take_ it!" Apple Bloom shrilled, cutting her friend off.

"That's what I was _going_ to say," the orange filly muttered, as she gave the red orchid to the sales pony, and retrieved her apples.

"Well we should _go_ now, without any more... wastes of time," Babs Seed insisted, beginning to trot towards the Everfree Forest.

"That was _still_ pretty cool with all the negotiating and stuff," Rumble spoke to Scootaloo, who pridefully nodded.

"Yes, the performance _was_ quite impressive, _wasn't_ it sister?"

"Like, _totally_ agreed!"

The four Crusaders spun around to face two fillies sitting down. They were clapping their hooves together, devious expressions on their faces.

"_Um_... thanks?" Scootaloo backed away, standing a slight bit behind Rumble.

"No problem- _oh_ aren't I _so_ generous?" The pink earth pony snickered.

The grey one energenically nodded.

"_Hey_... you two look _familiar_... _awfully_ familiar..." Scootaloo slit her eyes. "I just _can't_ put my hoof on it..."

The two filly's eyes widened as they spun around and spoke between each other quietly.

"Oh my _Chrysalis_... that is _Scootaloo_! Remember her when she became a student at our _school_?" Silver Spoon's eyes flittered around.

"_Yeah_! She was only there for a _week_ because she was too much of a _coward_ to deal with the ponies picking on her for being a blank flank and flightless!" Diamond Tiara spat.

"Didn't she leave because she was _expelled_ for beating _up_ one of the foals?" Silver Spoon tilted her head.

"Never _mind_ about that! If she _recognises_ us, we're _done_ for! We were the _main_ ponies bullying her," Diamond Tiara peered to the side, to see the four Crusaders standing there in confusion. "_Hmm_... she probably went to _lots_ of schools! I _doubt_ we were the only ones picking on her. She probably _won't_ recognise us... just... keep going on with the plan and _deny_ what she says."

Silver Spoon nodded, before spinning around alongside Diamond Tiara and confronting the four young ponies again.

"_Sorry_ about that... but _anyways_, for ponies as _pointless_ as _you_ all... I can _see_ why you wouldn't have your _Cutie Marks_ yet!" Diamond Tiara yapped, her blue eyes baring towards the four.

"Did you just say... _pointless_? Well _that's_ a mild change in personality," Babs Seed muttered, her eyes having a protective tint in them as she peered towards her fellow Crusaders.

"We're just _saying_." Silver Spoon shrugged. "_I_ wouldn't be surprised if you... _never_ got your Cutie Marks."

"Seriously, you do _not_ know who you're messing with. These girls have slaughtered _timberwolves_ before!" Rumble beckoned towards the fillies. "I bet neither of _you_ have done _anything_ exciting with your lives for as long as you've _lived_."

Diamond Tiara gasped, before demolishing her anger. The words '_play it cool,' _vibrated through her head. "We just _haven't_ seen you do _anything_ beneficial with your lives for the passed five minutes. Doesn't the _concept_ of Cutie Marks interest you?"

"Well bein' part the Cutie Mark Crusaders is a privilege as it _is_! If we _ever_ have spare time, we _always_ go out crusadin' t' see if anyponeh' gets luckeh'. But we're more for havin' _fun_ than workin' ourselves up over _Cutie Marks_," Apple Bloom explained, a smile on her face.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon forced their grins, before they spun around and discussed quietly between each other.

"Should we just _go_? It's already like, _totally_ clear that they _aren't_ interested in the topic," Silver Spoon muttered.

"No, it's _too_ late now to back off _now_! We just need a _different_ topic which may perk their interests!" Diamond Tiara peered around to the four, before her eyes widened as she saw the apples they had with them. "I know what topic we should use! _Wealth_! If they actually _had_ any bits, they wouldn't have to _trade_ for their food."

"I _hope_ you're right," Silver Spoon muttered, as the two sisters turned around again.

The Crusaders exchanged uncomfortable glances at the iciness the two fillies were portraying.

"Ah _really_ don't like the looks of these fillies," Apple Bloom whispered.

"_None_ of us do," Babs Seed whispered.

"Hey, you're being _quiet_ Scoots. Everything alright?" Rumble peered at the pegasi.

"They just seem so _familiar_..." Scootaloo stared into space.

"Sorry... _again_," Silver Spoon gave an awkward giggle, before glimpsing at Diamond Tiara.

"_Anyways_... why are you _trading_? Why aren't you just _paying_?" Diamond Tiara narrowed her eyes. "Do you think I am talking to _poor_ ponies?" Diamond Tiara turned to her friend.

"Oh my- _ew_! I think we _are_!" Silver Spoon backed away, disgust on her face. "Don't let them _touch_ me, they are probably _diseased_! For all _I_ know, they could be _homeless_!"

"We _aren't_ homeless," Babs Seed growled slowly.

"_Oh_, but you're _still_ poor. For ponies at _our_ rank and status, you are _no_ different from grotesque _animals_," Diamond Tiara sneered. "Well, well, _well_."

"Shut up!" Apple Bloom snarled. "We _ain't_ poor! We're _way_ more rich than you two are by _heart_!"

"By _heart_," Silver Spoon repeated, before laughing cruelly. "_Wow_, you all really _are_ pathetic."

"By heart, _and_ by actual wealth!" Rumble snapped.

"_Oh_!" Diamond Tiara played with her mane and batted her eyelashes, flirtatiously. "Quite a fighter, _hey_?"

"What?" Rumble stepped back. "I... _uh_... Scootaloo..."

Scootaloo's eyes widened, before she butted in front of Rumble, speaking for the first time in a while. "He is _off_ your limits, you _witch_! You'd _better_ back away or I'll light your mane on fire, and _slowly_ murder all of your loved ones before your _eyes_! If you _have_ any loved ones, considering how _heartless_ you are! Then I will _behead_ you, and lay your pretty little carcass in a pile of _mud_. Got it?"

Diamond Tiara quickly nodded, not sure whether the filly was lying or not, but not wanting to take the risk. She quickly hid her frightened expression with a smirk. "_Whatever_, I wasn't that interested. But _anyway_ did you just say that you were rich by wealth? Prove it. I _bet_ you'll _never_ contest us."

"_Bring it_!" Scootaloo leered aggressively, a raged expression in her face.

"Well _my_ sister can get one thousand bits at _her_ command," Silver Spoon quarrelled.

"_So_? We can _find_ one thousand bits worth of crops in our _backyard_!" Scootaloo barked, determination buzzing in her purple eyes.

"Well _I_ can actually _afford_ to go to the Royal Dance!" Diamond Tiara looked at her hooves boastfully.

"_Why_ would you go to a _dance_, when you _can't_ dance?" Scootaloo taunted. "And _yes_, that _was_ a threat."

"Dance then, if you think you're so _good_!" Silver Spoon sniggered.

"With pleasure," Scootaloo snorted, before twirling around, and flipping into the air. She landed back onto her hooves, sidestepping and giving a prim and smug curtsy. "I'd ask _you_ to dance to prove yourself, but the results are _pretty_ clear in who's the winner."

The two sisters were dumbfounded, before Diamond Tiara quickly spoke again. "Well _I_ can buy then most _elegant_ and _expensive_ dresses!"

"Apple Bloom here can make dresses one _thousand_ times better _overnight_," Scootaloo put her hoof around her friend's shoulder. "And Babs Seed can cover our _manes_! She is an _incredible_ stylist!"

"Now I am _certain_ she's _bluffing_," Silver Spoon gibed, giving a shake of the hoof, which spoke, _'oh, please.'_

"No- she's _actually_ telling the truth," Babs Seed shrugged. "And I _wouldn't_ lie."

"Scootaloo- what're ya _doin_'?" Apple Bloom started, but her sentence was never answered.

"Well _my_ sister's room is made of _gold_!" remarked Diamond Tiara.

"It _is_?" Silver Spoon began, but was cut off, as Diamond Tiara stuffed her hoof in the grey filly's mouth.

"_Well_... well Apple Bloom here can spin _all_ the gold she _wants_ out of _straw_!" Scootaloo bellowed.

"Wait- _what_?" Apple Bloom began, but was cut off, as the two nasty fillies leaned forward.

"She _can_?"

"Yes! She is _always_ spinning gold! Out of... _straw_ and stuff!" Scootaloo yabbered.

"_Scootaloo_!" Apple Bloom peered around, before she felt that she was suddenly being dragged away. "_Wait_! Where am ah _goin'_? What?" Apple Bloom rapidly peered around, as she saw the two fillies were dragging her along behind them towards the opposite side of the town to her home. "What are ya _doin'_?"

_"_You now work for_ us, _and you can't do_ anything_ about it!" Silver Spoon mocked, prissily holding her head high.

"Wait- _no_!" Apple Bloom tried running away, but the two evil sisters had her tied to some sort of chain. "Scootaloo was _lyin_'! She _was_! Noponeh' with a right _mind_ would be able to spin gold from _straw_!"

"Yeah, we'll _see_ about that, _dimwit_," Diamond Tiara taunted.

"Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo raced forward, followed by Babs Seed and Rumble. "Don't you _dare_ take her _away_ from us!" Scootaloo caught up to Apple Bloom, and began trying to haul her friend away, but it only strangled Apple Bloom, as the chain was tied around her neck.

"_Stop_! Ah can't _breathe_!" The yellow earth pony began to cough, as she clutched her neck which was going purple.

Scootaloo quickly released her grip, and glared at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "What sort of _witchcraft_ is this?"

"It's called a _choker_ collar," Diamond Tiara purred. "We use it on _dogs_ and _other_ stray _animals_."

"That was _actually_ a _really_ good comeback," Rumble murmured, earning glares from Babs Seed and Scootaloo. "Wrong time?"

"_Very_," Babs Seed muttered, before running up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in the front, and standing before of them. "Give our friend _back_ to us!"

"If _all_ goes well, _yes_," Silver Spoon spoke pompously. "I mean- _if_ she passes the test, _then_ we will set her free. If not, she'll be _sent_ to Chrysalis's Canterlot dungeon for the _rest_ of her _pitiful_ life."

"_Test_?" Rumble called, as he was desperately trying to work out a way to free Apple Bloom.

"_Yes_\- if she _actually_ manages to spin gold," Diamond Tiara smirked.

"Yer _insane_!" Apple Bloom persisted. "Ah _can't_ do that, ah have already _told_ ya!"

"It's _true_! That was the _only_ thing I was _lying_ about!" Scootaloo breathed, as she caught up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"We _really_ don't care. We are _not_ giving her back until she _succeeds_!" Silver Spoon declared.

"_Oh you little_..." Scootaloo roared, leaping forwards and plummeting into Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, sending them to the ground, and kicking them scornfully.

The two fillies screamed. "_Help_! Royal Guards! We are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, _daughters_ of Queen Chrysalis- this _scoundrel_ is _abusing_ us! _Help_!"

Scootaloo's eyes widened. "Wait... _those_ names..." Suddenly, she felt a green magic aura surround, her, as she was lifted into the air. She saw her fellow Crusaders were being taken by magic too... all of them other than Apple Bloom.

"You foals are in _trouble_ for the _harming_ of _royalty_," a changeling guard claimed, as he levitated the three away from their friend.

"_No_! Apple Bloom! _First_ Sweetie Belle, now _you_!" Babs Seed cried.

Apple Bloom weakly grasped her hoof upwards, only meeting air. "Ah _promise_ ah will try mah _hardest_ t' get back! Babs Seed- ya're now in _charge_!" She could no longer see her friends, as she was hauled into the distance. "Ah _will_ pass the test- ah _don't_ know how, but ah _will_..." There was only the evil laugh of the two sisters ahead of her. "_Bye_..."

…

_Snow Flutter felt whirls of white around her, as she was flung upwards to above. Monarch butterflies whizzed passed, and lifted her up so she was directly under the sun's warmth. The sun suddenly peeled apart, becoming flecks of yellow fireworks sprinkling down. Snow Flutter could no longer see the butterflies as she was trotting through some endless hills, the grass rich and green. The sky was a shining white, which should be making her squint- but it wasn't. She halted, as she arrived at a river, the trickling water lapping at her hooves. It might as well have been a lake, as the water was completely still... like glass, mirroring the sky above it. Snow Flutter peered at her reflection, which was perfectly clear, her teal eyes glistening. She reached her hoof down, and slowly dipped into the water. She swam to the bottom of it, and found herself in the sky, sitting on a cloud. Here, she settled down, thinking of the one which had been plaguing her mind since he had said the words which had torn her heart in two pieces. She could imagine him here, with her alive, yet dead. She could feel him next to her, his fur lightly brushing against her's keeping her warm even in the middle of a snowstorm. She hesitated. "Even when I am dead he will be here..." She hoofed at a tuft of cloud. It was surreal... the feeling. She wasn't sure whether it was true or false... whether it was a dream or a nightmare... whether she was something still, or just a lost memory. She sighed. "Discord will never leave me alone... not him, but the thought of him alone..." Alive or dead, she expressed her feelings, feeling light tears slipping from her eyes, to the ground and turning to ice in this chaotic world of insanity. If it was a world that was. She closed her eyes, as she began to feel a small melody begin to fall from her lips... she wasn't controlling it... it just happened._

"He said 'I got to leave this town...

escape all the cities- away from the crowds...'

I thought life can't help me now...

nothing lasts forever...

But this is going to take me down..."

_She sighed, feeling herself slowly begin to fall through the clouds._

"He's so tall... and handsome as well...

He's so bad- but he does it so well.

I can see the end... as it begins...

My one... condition... is..."

_She landed in a blurred world, splashes of purple, green and orange slivering across the sky like snakes, as she worked her way through the streamers of discordance... her way through the memory of the discord itself. Discord._

"Say you'll remember me...

Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe.

Red lips, and rosy cheeks...

Say you'll see me again-

Even if it's just in your... wildest dreams... oh...

Wildest dreams... oh... ah..."

_She sighed, laying her head down on what seemed like a pillow, before she felt the feeling of wind tickle her back. She gazed to the side, and her eyes rested on a whirlwind coming towards her. Panicking, the yellow pegasi got up, attempting to run away, but the twister was coming at her in alarming speeds, and devoured her into the ripping winds. In the centre of the tornado, she saw a small black portal opening up, and she was pushed gently into it... to an even more insane world... the waking world._

…

Snow Flutter groaned, before flickering her eyes open, and peering to the sides. She let out a surprised squeal, as she realised she was miles above the ground... being lifted higher into the sky be some force. She peered up in shock, and her eyes rested on two pegasi carrying her higher and higher. Recognition whizzed to her head.

"Soarin! Flash Sentry! Are _you_ two dead as _well_? Wait- why are you carrying me into the sky? Why do I have to be _up_ here?" When they didn't answer- not even glance at her, she began to panic. "_Please_ put me down! _Boys_!"

Not answering, the two pegasi colts carried her up another metre, before they stopped smack bang in the middle of the sky. They exchanged glances, before nodding.

Snow Flutter began to feel their grip release around her. "_What_? No! _Stop_!" She felt their grasp disappear, and she desperately peered down to the earth... miles and miles below her. The yellow pegasi squeaked, her wings locking to her sides, before she went diving down to the ground, wind turbulence whipping at her eyes, as she inched agonisingly closer to the floor. Snow Flutter began to weep, as she descended further down.

"Snow Flutter... you can _do_ this! Please... _just_... don't be scared. Say... an _animal_ is falling. I _have_ to save it... I _have_ to..." She gulped, before closing her eyes, and thinking of all the happy things in her life... the end of her drop was coming closer as she continued to shoot through the sky.

"Just... fly... _please_..." She finally opened her eyes, forcing her wings to spread open. She was still falling, but her drop was softened, as her wings picked up a cushion of wind, slowing her down. She felt to the ground touching her hooves, and instantly dropped to her belly, rolling over, and looking herself over. "Thank Celestia... _only _a bruise." She brushed some leaf debris off of her, as she got up and peered around. "Now what in _Equestria_ were Soarin and Flash Sentry _doing_?"

"Yes, _I_ wonder." A voice sounded, as a white unicorn emerged from the bushes.

"Shining Armour? I mean... do you _know_ what happened? What _is_ happening? Am I dead or alive?" Snow Flutter trotted up to him. "And where _are_ we? I don't recognise this part of the forest..."

"Good... this is faraway from _any_ town, so _nopony_ will know what happens." Shining Armour narrowed his eyes in an unwelcome manner.

Snow Flutter stopped trotting forwards, and etched back. "What is going _on_? Where is Fancypants, Cheese Sandwich and Big Macintosh... and _what_ were Soarin and Flash Sentry _doing_?"

Shining Armour let out a laugh... it sounded like a perfect combination of fearsome, scary, daunting and mocking... it made Snow Flutter shudder. "The first three? I _killed_ them!"

"Wait... _who_? What?" Snow Flutter gasped. "Fancypants, Cheese Sandwich and Big Macintosh? _What_? That makes _no_ sense! _Why_ would you _kill_ them... aren't they your _friends_?" She distanced herself further away, shivering, with tears lacing her eyes.

"_Haha_... they _were_, weren't they?" Shining Armour curved his lips into an evil grin. "I convinced them _well_\- they weren't _expecting_ it when I _made_ my _move_!"

"But... _why_?" Snow Flutter stuttered, her heart quickly beating.

"Why _not_?" Shining Armour guffawed. "They were _always_ useless and pathetic- I was just _spying_ on them for Chrysalis. I did a good job, _destroying_ their hopes of _ever_ meeting their loved ones _again_."

"You... you _traitor_!" Snow Flutter mewled. "How _could_ you? We _trusted_ you! And _what_ is with Soarin and Flash Sentry?"

Shining Armour rolled his eyes. "I _messed_ with their minds- _altered_ their beliefs... _corrupted_ their knowledge. They are now under _my_ command... they _don't_ know they are, and they will _never_ be the same again." With a signal of his hoof, the two pegasi lowered from the sky, and appeared on either side of Shining Armour, peering blankly into space.

Snow Flutter trembled, before gulping, and holding her head slightly higher. "You _monster_..!"

"Monster's a bit harsh a word, _isn't_ it Snow Flutter?" Soarin cackled, his eyes still seeming distant.

"I am only following Chrysalis's orders. I _want_ to keep my job," Flash Sentry continued, speaking as if he was Shining Armour himself.

"And what... _what_ are you going to do to _me_?" Snow Flutter faltered, feeling her tiny heart begin to blast like an explosion with fright.

Shining Armour stepped forward, the pegasi minions closely following, truculent and hostile expressions on their faces. "Why, we are now going to _kill_ you!"

* * *

**_Hehe, a cliffhanger ending. I'm so evil. By the way, the song Snow Flutter sung is Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. I love her songs :)_**


	29. Colour Meaning

_**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is late... I have been really busy with homework and after school activities to write. Well the wait is up, here is the next chapter ;)**_

* * *

• Chapter Twenty-eight: Colour Meaning •

…

"_Hello_? Anyponeh' 'ere?" The light yellow filly turned around, feeling her fur brush against a slant of wood. "Where _am_ ah?" Apple Bloom's flaxen eyes adjusted to the gloomy light, as she found herself in a wooden room. It was no larger than a few cubic metres, littered with piles of hay on the dusty ground, and spiderwebs spiralling the walls.

"The shed," chortled a snarky voice. "My _daddy_ used to use it for mining and gathering the minerals he found on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. Then daddy disappeared from work one time, leaving this shed vacant, and the _ideal_ place to keep prisoners."

Another brattish voice sounded. "It's _far_ away from _any_ towns, and it isn't near that _jungle_ of a forest you call a home. Get _used_ to the shed, you'll be spending the next few _days_ living here."

Apple Bloom pressed against the wall, as she gritted her teeth, recognising the annoying voices all too well. "Ya two are _cuckoo_!" Apple Bloom whirled her eyes the opposite directions, her tongue lolling out whilst doing so. "And ah'm pretteh' sure that last time _ah_ checked, kidnappin' was _illegal_!"

"Not when our _mama_ makes the laws _herself_," sizzled the first voice again. Apple Bloom's eyes darted to a pair of sapphire ones from across the room.

"_Besides_, she doesn't _need_ to know," the other voice piped, her eyes shimmering purple.

Apple Bloom snarled like a dog- as jumpy as a kelpie and as vicious as a pit bull. The light in the room was switched on, and a bright yellow showered the area. She could now see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon trotting up, and circling her in a daunting manner.

"So _apparently_ you can spin _gold_," Diamond Tiara snorted.

"Out of this... _ga_... _stuff_," Silver Spoon forked some of the straw up, flicking it at Apple Bloom in repulsion.

"_Lies_, ah tell ya!" Apple Bloom hissed, pushing the hay away from her, and giving the two fillies pleading glances. "Just _let_ meh _go_!"

"Tsk, _tsk_, Apple Bloom, _was_ it?" Silver Spoon raised her hoof.

Diamond Tiara narrowed her eyes. "Keep _dreaming_, blank flank. _Anyways_, we will give you _one_ night to spin us some gold. If you reign _successful_, we will set you free. If you _don't_..."

Silver Spoon paved drawings of bars on the ground with white chalk, replicating that of a prison cell. "You will be _locked up_ with all of the _other_ desperate wannabes. So you won't be _totally_ alone... but you'll be the only foal there, _yes_," Silver Spoon nickered.

Apple Bloom growled, as the two snobbish fillies let out obnoxious giggles. The filly with the red mane watched as Silver Spoon trotted out of the shed, eventually returning with a large object behind her. It was made of wood, held up by three stilts. It then had another board on top of them, with an enormous wheel on one side, and a pointy bit of wood on the other.

"_Ugh_, do you know how _difficult_ it was for us to get our _hooves_ on one these?" Diamond Tiara trilled, spitting on the side of the wood, and polishing it with a cloth. "Some pony made them illegal nearly six _years_ ago because his daughter was cursed, or something _weird_ like that."

Apple Bloom's sunset coloured eyes widened, as they rested on the instrument. Memories flooded to her, faster than the whipping winds of a hurricane. "_Twilaura_! Twilaura was the poneh' who was _cursed_! She's a _friend_ of mine, thank ya very _much_! Ah was _there_ when she was cursed! Ya _can't_ have this- she'll be sent to an everlasting _sleep_ if she pricks her hoof on this! Dya' have _any_ idea what ya are _doing_?"

Silver Spoon rolled her eyes. "We like, _so_ do! We're not _stupid_ or anything! We don't _care_ about that stupid Twi-what's-her-name pony! We just want to be _rich_..." Silver Spoon hesitated before quickly adding another syllable to the word 'rich' in her sentence, "_er_." She hesitated again. "Than we already are."

Diamond Tiara frustratedly face-hooved. "You're so _dumb_, sis!"

"No I'm _not_!" The grey filly fussed. "_You're_ dumb!"

The pink filly with the white and purple mane looked ready to rip her sister's throat out, before she let a cooling breathe out, and turned to face Apple Bloom, no expression on her face. "Just get us some gold. There is the straw, here is the wheel. If it makes you happy, then once you get us gold, we _will_ destroy the spinning wheel. Is that _good_ enough?"

"No, because ah _can't_ spin gold in the _first_ place! Ah have told ya one _million_ times!" Apple Bloom ranted.

"Yeah, _whatever_," Silver Spoon snivelled, as she tearily looked at the ground. "DT, I want to _go_ now! This dirt is _destroying_ my _hooves_!"

"Permission _granted_," Diamond Tiara kept her eyes glued to Apple Bloom as she foxily trotted away. "Hooves _crossed_, blank flank."

"Toodle-oo _prisoner_!" Silver Spoon called, before ambling out of the shed behind Diamond Tiara. The two fillies locked the shed's doors behind them, smirking as they loped away.

"Hey, she seemed _pretty_ confident at the belief that she _couldn't_ spin gold... do you think she was telling the _truth_?" Silver Spoon questioned, a suspecting look in her eyes.

"She was probably just trying to convince us to set her free. You're such a _dimwit_, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara flicked her mane, before trotting up ahead.

Silver Spoon huffed, peering at the ground as she cantered behind her friend. "_Sorry_... I guess I _am_ too stupid to function."

In the shed, Apple Bloom sighed, sitting down on her rump and weaving the hay she had around. "Someday, ah'll go home and see mah friends. Ah just need t' try _hard_... ya, cause _that'll_ work..."

…

"Sweetie Belle! _Sweetie Belle!_ Wake _up_!"

Sweetie Belle groaned, rolling over and facing the opposite direction of the voice. "Go _away_..." She mumbled. "Raripunzel..! _No_! Don't leave..! _Please_!"

"_Um_... do you want me to _stay_ or _go_?" The pony shrank down.

"No... _don't_ leave... _escape_ from Chrysalis! You _have_ to! You _have_ to!" Sweetie Belle drowsily hugged at the pillow on her bed, her eyes closed, seeming half asleep.

The pony didn't understand this body language however, as he tilted his head. "Chrysalis is _here_? Has she _captured_ us? Do we have to _escape_?"

"_Escape_! Don't go! I _love_ you!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Wait- _what_?" the pony blinked, dumbfounded, before shaking his head. "_Oh_\- it's just a _dream_. Ha, that makes _so_ much more sense. _Wow_, you had me _scared_ there for a second!"

Sweetie Belle suddenly screamed, her eyes darting open, and peering around the room, breathing heavily. "_Oh_..." She stammered, peering at the pony. "It's just _you_..."

His back slouched. "Wow, _you_ seem excited."

"No- I am _happy_ it's just you," Sweetie Belle sighed, sitting on the quilts and glancing down at him on the floor. "You could have been a _lot_ more worse of things."

He smiled slightly, before hopping onto the bed and sitting next to her. "Tell me."

"About... the _nightmares_?" She asked, fear crawling into her face.

He glanced at the ground. "Just say _whatever_ you can handle- blurt it out, and I will _try_ and help."

Sweetie Belle slowly nodded, rubbing the tears from her eyes with a pillow. "After my sister was _plummeted_ into the portal, I could see the void... it was _hypnotising_... _welcoming_ me forth. The exhilaration was _unbearable_... my sister had just been tossed into a circling wrath, and I was _standing_ there with my sister's colt friend in shock. I had leapt forward... _I_ was the first one to jump into the portal after Raripunzel... I remember my eyes locking with her's for the last time, before she was _thrown_ into blackness... next thing I know I wake up in a _cage_. Sometimes... _sometimes_ I wonder what would have happened if I _hadn't_ followed my sister..." She began to sob slightly at the memory of Raripunzel.

"There, _there_..." The pony put his hoof over her back, embracing her slightly, and wiping away her tears. "What do _you_ think would have happened?"

Sweetie Belle thought for a minute, the pony patiently waiting for her to speak. "I... I _probably_ would have been sent to an orphanage... I would have been _raised_ by another family... I would've _never_ met my friends... and I wouldn't be where I am _now_..." Sweetie Belle began to weep more at the mention of her friends.

The pony held her close. "Well... what fate do you _prefer_? Are you _glad_ you went after your sister, or _not_?"

Sweetie Belle didn't pause to answer this time. "I'd probably grow up, knowing that I had the _chance_ to save my sister, but I _blew_ it away... I would have _never_ known what would happen if I jumped after her. And now that I think of what happened... I am _glad_ I went after my sister." She leaned into him. "I would have _never_ seen or met my _friends_... nor _you_..."

"I like the fact that when you said that, you _excluded_ me from the friends list. Does that mean I am in a _different_ category to '_friends_'?" The pony teased, an amused expression on his face.

Sweetie Belle turned away, chuckling, and hiding her rosy pink cheeks. "... _maybe_..."

His eyes widened. "That was a _joke_, you know?"

"I know," Sweetie Belle flushed, her eyes distant for a moment, before she shook her head, and shuffled away from his grasp. "So... what _are_ you doing here _anyway_? You don't _usually_ wake me up... this _early_ anyway. So what _is_ it?"

The pony hesitated, thinking, before a lightbulb turned on above his head- literally. "Ah, yes! I _forgot_! Come, it's a _surprise_!" He took a blindfold out of nowhere, and tied it around Sweetie Belle's head, covering her mint-green eyes.

Sweetie Belle's voice went squeaky. "You're not going to _walk_ me into a _wall_ or _something_?"

He laughed blissfully. "No... do you _want_ to be walked into a wall? Because I can do that if you really _want_!"

Knowing this pony was actually being literal, she quickly uttered, "no thanks."

Sweetie Belle smiled, as she felt him dragging her out of the room, giving all of her trust to him, as he lead the way, making sure she didn't trip.

They trotted for a few minutes, before Sweetie Belle grew impatient, raising her hoof to take the blindfold away from her eyes. "Are we _there_ yet?"

"_No_ peeking!" The pony gently slapped her hoof away. "Seriously, do you _understand_ the _concept_ of a _surprise_?"

"_Nope_," Sweetie Belle quipped. It took a few more minutes, before Sweetie Belle jolted to a stop. She peered around the pitch blackness, trying to guess where she was, but she was unsure... the area's vibe she didn't recognise. "Are we _there_?"

"Most _definitely_ yes- but keep the blindfold thing on, whilst I give my _incredibly_ amazing speech." The pony stepped back a few inches, before clearing his throat. "As you know, I have _many_ secret areas where nopony has been-"

"-_too_ many," Sweetie Belle snickered.

"Let me _speak_! Seriously! Considering you were just _crying_ a few minutes ago!" The pony rolled his eyes, before continuing. "Where _nopony_ has been before. Anyways, there is this _one_ place which I have _never_ shown _anypony_... you're the _first_\- like you're the first for the most of the _other_ rooms in the house- but _still_. Anyways, the reason this spot on _my_ unlicenced owned property is so important, is because it was my _only_ memory... of _you_. This is the reason I don't have much roses in my other garden... your memory is _also_ the reason I got so _furious_ at your friends." He let out a solemn sigh, before removing the blindfold from Sweetie Belle's eyes. "I _hope_ you like it..."

Sweetie Belle stood, peering around, before her lower jaw touched the ground, and her eyes went as wide as saucepans. Birds twittered in the trees above, and butterflies daintily flew passed. The more amazing thing though, was that there was a whole garden surrounding her... of millions and millions of prickly bushes. But the flowers which grew from the bushes were what astonished Sweetie Belle the most. They were incredibly beautiful flowers, and they came in basically any colour of the rainbow. They were roses, their petals curled up and sprouting out of the green buds. Crimson, white, fuchsia, purple, orange, yellow, burgundy- any colour, even mixed colours, as the divine flowers twirled in the breeze.

"You _remembered_..." Sweetie Belle uttered, her voice was small, and could easily get lost in a breeze. "You remembered that _roses_ were my _favourite_ type of flower..."

"Of _course_!" The pony shrugged. "I didn't forget _anything_ about you!" He trotted forwards, into the bushes, making sure he didn't get snagged by the relentless thorns. "Now I _know_ that roses have their _meanings_... each different colour..." He gently picked a rose from a bush, holding it delicately in his jowls, as he trotted back to Sweetie Belle. "So I'd like to give you _this_ one."

Sweetie Belle allowed an emerald-green aura to surround her horn, as she took the rose from him, and stared at the intricate flower. It's petals were a dark pink colour, so dark it was almost, but not quite red. Dark pink meant '_thank you_'.

"Thank you for _everything_ you have given me whilst you have _been_ here," the pony dipped his head respectively.

Sweetie Belle was astonished, as she cradled the flower, tears lining her eyes in joy. "I never gave you _anything_ though..."

The pony shook his head, smiling. "You gave me _friendship_, happiness, _reason_ to live... you gave me _everything_, Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle's cheeks went more pink than the flower. "I... I have a flower for _you_ too..." She trotted into the bushes, searching for the right colour, before gently plucking it from the bush, and trotting back, giving it to the pony.

He eyed the flower- it was bright yellow.

"Yellow signifies _friendship_. You are _truly_ my friend," Sweetie Belle gave the pony the flower, smiling at him. She lay down on her back on the grass, and peered at the clouds, making images out of them.

The pony's eyes widened, as he continued to stare at the flower. What Sweetie Belle hadn't noticed about the flower, was that it had red at the tips of the petals. Yellow meant friendship... joy. Sure, yellow with red meant friendship as well... but it also had a double meaning. He shook his head, as he trotted up to Sweetie Belle.

"I will _cherish_ this flower for as _long_ as I live," he sat down, peering at her.

Sweetie Belle looked flattered. "Same with _this_ one..."

They were quiet for a moment, just sitting and peering at the clouds, enjoying each other's company.

"Where is this rose garden even _located_?" Sweetie Belle asked, breaking the silence.

The pony beckoned her to follow, as he lead her to the edge of the garden. "Look _down_."

Sweetie Belle gaped- they were high above the ground below- the ground where the other garden was located.

"We're on the... the _roof_?" Sweetie Belle gasped, admiring the horizon which spread out before them. The pony just nodded. She tilted her head, "but I don't even _remember_ walking upwards! How did we get _up_ here?"

He shrugged. "Magic." Sweetie Belle wasn't going to question it. Through the time she's known this pony, which had been a whole week now, she knew that questioning his ways was not the right thing to do.

The two foals spent the rest of the day in the gardens, watching clouds, playing and enjoying each other's company. The pony had brought food, so they hadn't needed to go back inside the castle to fetch some.

The pony hadn't had so much fun in ages... however, the rose was still confusing him- it wasn't scaring him or anything. Just confusing him. Had Sweetie Belle given him the yellow with red rose on purpose? There was so much unanswered questions, as after the day had ended, he went to this room, opened a drawer and dropping the rose into it, closing the drawer and letting out bewildered sigh. "I _hate_ these double meanings!" He hissed. "Friendship for the yellow... but then when the _red_ comes in... the meaning could _be_... falling in _love_."

…

The events which happened next, Snow Flutter could think over many times, but never truly understand why her instincts had told her to act the way she did. The way she acted was unlike her- no it wasn't located anywhere in her nature. Her heart must have kicked in or something, as she stood where she was, watching the three ponies approach her. Time slowed down... turning to 0.1 as just her blinking would take a second. The piercing eyes of the two pegasi and the unicorn bombarded her, ruthlessly haunting her from that moment. Her heart beat in trepidation, and her teal eyes were wide. Then, her eyebrows curved down, her gaze turning into a glare, as she felt all the strength go into her hind legs. She bent down to the ground, her wings slightly erect. Then, she uttered four words, no apprehension lingering in her voice. "You _horrific_, maleficent _killer_." Suddenly, she propelled herself forwards, knocking into the three ponies and sending them down like bowling pins. She trampled over them, before taking flight, and soaring up into the air.

"Oh my Chrysalis..." Soarin held his head, stars twirling above in pain. "_Not_ the reaction I was expecting..."

"_Shh_! Stay in character!" Flash Sentry retorted, before giving a blunt expression, and turning to Shining Armour expectantly.

"No! _Seize_ her!" Shining Armour cried, before winking to the two pegasi, as they obediently took off into the air.

Snow Flutter flew as fast as her wings could take, which still wasn't a reasonable speed. She peered behind her, to see the two pegasi gaining on her, and fast. Snow Flutter gulped, tears streaming from her eyes, as she pushed herself harder. "It's _all_ about strategy, Snow Flutter. _Strategy_. What could you _do_ to throw them off your lead?" She was thinking for a minute, before her eyes widened. "That's _it_! What I do _best_!" She changed the direction she was flying, as she scanned the scenery below her, trying to spot what could help her. Her eyes finally landed on a small town, located further away from the last of the Everfree Forest's trees. She glanced and saw pedestrians flocking the streets, going on with their own business. The street seemed crowded enough, much to Snow Flutter's convenience. She dived down, angling her feathers and picking up a turbulence. She felt wind whipping at her eyes, as she finally descended, elegantly landing on her hooves, and letting out sighs of relief. Her satisfaction didn't last for long, as she glimpsed behind, to see the two pegasi not far behind her. Snow Flutter squeaked, before getting to her hooves, and feeling them get used to being on ground again. She didn't have time for the clumsiness, as she forced herself into a gallop, her wings now pressed to the sides of her back, and her eyes wide and afraid. Snow Flutter galloped forward, bumping into a few ponies, but not caring or stopping to apologise. She just had to get away. She found herself working her way through the dense crowd, as she continued to run as fast as she could. "And what I do _best_... is go _unseen_ in crowds." She dived to the ground, curling into a little ball, and feeling hooves work their way over her, as passing pedestrians had no time to look down to see if they were going to step on a pony. She breathed heavily, before crawling along with the flow of the crowd, and making sure no parts of her flimsy body stuck out, which could give a clue to the possessed Soarin and Flash Sentry to where she was. Her heart was drumming, as if a whole rock band was playing inside. The yellow pegasi gulped, as she continued to crawl through the crowds, her tail between her legs. She hadn't seen Soarin or Flash Sentry in a while now- it was a good sign. It gave her a sense of security, despite the situations. As she trotted further along with the currant of the ponies moving along like a river, she noticed that they were clearing out now, lessening her cover. Snow Flutter's eyes widened- there was no more crowd to get lost in, and she could almost swear that a few metres away she could see the shadow of a gliding pegasi. There were little options for her, in little time- she'd no longer have a cover of ponies. She could either try and find another surge of ponies, or she could make a run for it. She peered into the distance, seeing the edge of the village nearing as the outskirts of the woods began to show. Then she peered behind her, to see ponies strolling in opposing directions, leaving no crowd to hide in. Her brain sent signals to her, ordering her to take the second option. "Alright... let's get this _over_ and _done_ with..." Instantly, Snow Flutter bolted forward, her hooves moving faster than lightning as she hightailed, leaving a pink and yellow streak of dust behind her. Almost instantly, she could feel grass below her hooves, as she reached the boundaries of the forest.

"Soarin, did you _see_ that?" Flash Sentry gasped, soaring down and trotting to the blizzard of dust Snow Flutter had left behind.

"_Quick_! We _have_ to keep _up_ with her!" Soarin called, flapping his wings in the professional way a Winderbolt would, as he absconded into the forest.

Flash Sentry hurriedly zipped after the sporty pegasi.

Snow Flutter panted, as she zipped through the woods, feeling her cotton-candy mane swishing across her face, blinding her sight. "I... _can't_ keep... this up much... _longer_," Snow Flutter breathed gulps of air. Sweat dribbled down her, and her heart was pounding. Her legs were aching, pleading her to stop, and her wings were too drenched in sweat to be of any help.

_"Oh please, oh please..._

_Wilderness out there..._

_I need your help-_

_Even if you don't care..!"_

Snow Flutter closed her teal eyes, as her running began to slow into a jog. Pushing herself harder was useless. Her buckled legs was too stubborn.

_"I may have died no times..._

_But my first is behind me._

_Wilderness, somewhere..._

_Help, help I plea."_

She slowed down even more, and the agonising sound of flapping wings resonated through her ears. They were inches from her now... she closed her eyes, prepared to meet a starry new world. She felt a gush of feathers fall on her, and a force grip at her shoulders before lifting her up into the air, and swooping forwards. That who was lifting her was no pony- she couldn't feel hooves on her shoulders, no. She could feel... talons?

Snow Flutter's eyes shot open, and she peered up to see a graceful bird flying her away from danger. It was almost larger than her, and its wingspan was wider than two ponies put together. It had a pointy beak, and eyes as yellow as corn. Its feathers were scarlet, lined with orange, and flecks of yellow sparks sprinkled from the tips. It was a bird of fire- the fire bird. The Phoenix, as flames rippled down its wings.

Snow Flutter gaped, before shaking her head, and crying a squee of delight. "_Oh_ my gosh! _Oh_ my _gosh_! A _Phoenix_! Oh _my_! I have _never_ seen a Phoenix before- I have been looking _forever_ just to say _hi_ to one! _Hi_! Oh my gosh, _hi_ friend!"

The bird shrilled, a calm and kind expression on its face. _Hi_.

"My name is Snow Flutter... what is _yours_?" The butter yellow pegasi questioned, as the bird flew her over the canopy.

_Philomena. The sun and night combined told me to come here._ The bird hesitated, before looking on ahead. _That is all I can say... but good job on everything you have achieved._

Snow Flutter tilted her head, not understanding what the bird was talking about. "Okay... _thanks_?"

The Phoenix cawed, spinning around, and angling it's feathers behind it.

Snow Flutter peered around, and to her shock, she saw the two pegasi catching up to them... and fast. "Philomena, I _cannot_ let them catch me! I have been avoiding death for _far_ too long, will I _ever_ reach sanity?"

Philomena cocked her head, before lightening the grip she had on Snow Flutter. _Ah, young child. Sometimes things are difficult and sanity is miles away. Sometimes, the incident may be the opposite of sanity itself. Just remember to face your fears, keep your eyes open and remember that things... may not always be how they seem._

"Sanity... _nowhere_..? What you said sounds like something _Discord_ would say! Philomena... I _don't_ understand..." Snow Flutter felt the claws loosen from her shoulder even more, making her shudder.

_Huh, you are just as shy as the moon and as curious as the sun said you would be. Nothing bad, no... but what happens... just accept it... and you will never die... not until you have finished what you must complete. _Philomena retracted her talons from Snow Flutter, watching as the small pegasi began to fall from the sky, shouting things like, "Philomena! _No_! Wait- _stop_!" The Phoenix shook her head, before flying upwards, and feeling the blazing sun caress her feathers.

_My Celestia, I hope what you say is true... she has potential, I see it in her_. Philomena plucked a blazing hot feather from her wing, as she peered at the texture. She lifted the feather up, allowing a breeze to carry it away, and turn it into ashes.

Snow Flutter ripped through the trees, her second free fall this day. Branches cushioned her drop, before she landed in one large tree in particular. The branches and leaves enfolded over her like an umbrella and offered protection. She was nestled in the front of the leafy shelter, darkness shadowing the room. Her eyes adjusted to the light, as she breathed heavily, and the branches rustled under her light weight.

"So... much... _drama_..." She peered at her hooves, before looking up, and seeing the rest of the room in the treetop around her- and three other pairs of eyes.

If it was impossible to scream to the sun, it was now possible, as Snow Flutter's lungs let out the most traumatised and high-pitched shriek at full volume.

"_Agh_! My ears! The _pain_! The _agony_!" The green pair of eyes wailed, as the pony helplessly clutched at it's ears in torment. "Make it _stop_\- make it _stop_! _Please_!"

"Shut _up_! At _this_ rate, Chrysalis will _know_ where we _are_!"

A light flickered on, and Snow Flutter's eyes rested on three ponies before her. Almost instantly, she stopped screaming, and began clutching at her throat because of the lack of oxygen wasted in letting out the ear-splitting noise. Finally, she finished with a sneeze, as she stared at the three in shock. "Fancypants, Big Macintosh, Cheese Sandwich! What in _Equestria_ are you three _doing_ here? You are all _dead_ for _Celestia's_ sake!"

"_Heh_... well _about_ that..." Big Macintosh peered at the ground guiltily, alongside Cheese Sandwich and Fancypants.

The branches parted, as two other guests visited the tree.

"Guys, _bad_ news- she _disappeared_, and we have looked _everywhere_!" A voice sounded.

"_Everywhere_?"

"_Well_... everywhere within three _metres_."

Snow Flutter screamed again, before pouncing backwards, and hiding behind the three stallions she had originally been chatting to. "You savage, callous _monsters_! Stay _back_! _Stay_ back!"

"Oh- _hey_ Snow Flutter..." Flash Sentry glanced to the side, before peering back again, and biting his lip. "We can _explain_..."

Snow Flutter's pupils shrank, and the blood-red veins clawed their way into the whiteness. Her matted mane looked tortured, and her teeth were grinding. "You can explain? _You can explain_?" She collapsed to the ground curling up into a little ball and rocking from side to side, letting out the occasional petrified laugh.

"Oh _great_. Now you have broken Snow Flutter. _Congratulations_," Fancypants muttered.

"It was _Flash Sentry's_ fault!" Soarin quickly stepped to the side, whistling whilst pointing to the golden pegasi.

"Yes, we _didn't_ mean it! Wait- _what_?" Flash Sentry backtracked, before glaring at Soarin.

Cheese Sandwich grinned goofily. "_Ooh_, so much sabotage and farce! I'm _liking_ this!" He grabbed a bag of popcorn out of nowhere, and watched the dilemma as if it were a reality TV show.

"Well... how _are_ we going to fix... _this_?" Fancypants pointed towards the yellow pegasi on the floor, who was still letting out tortured cries whilst she was trying to take everything it. "Somepony _needs_ to help her!"

"Not it!" Soarin shrilled, zipping up so he was sitting on a branch higher than everypony else.

Flash Sentry scowled daggers at the ice-blue pegasi. "_Quit_ acting like a _child_ Soarin! Get down here this _instant_, so se can _consult_ this _predicament_ like _adults_\- which _most_ of us are."

"Yeah, I _don't_ know what those words mean, but I am _going_ to stay up here... and... _rest_..." Soarin began to fake snore.

"I am going to _leave_ before I rip _somepony's_ throat out," Flash Sentry let out a cooling sigh, his eye twitching, as he evacuated the tree for a few minutes.

"So... what do we _do_?" Fancypants questioned, turning to Cheese Sandwich and Big Macintosh, who both shrugged.

"Hey," Soarin peered over the side of the branch he was sitting on. "Should we just get Shining Armour? He is _always_ solving the problems which we are _too_ lazy to work out _ourselves_."

"Oh... _right_," Fancypants retorted, before turning to Cheese Sandwich. "Since you have been of _no_ use in the passed five minutes, _you_ will be the one to get him- _now_."

The orange colt's eyes went opposite angles for a second, before he blinked and they were back in place. "Okay, _fine_." Out of nowhere, Cheese Sandwich took a megaphone, and began to holler through the amplifying object. "_Shining Armour_! Come to the tree _now_! We need _help_, I repeat we need _**H.E.L.P**_ standing for **H**elp, **E**lves, **L**iberate, **P**ony!"

"Or just _help_," Big Macintosh muttered, as he glanced at his bleeding ears, from the scream and now the megaphone.

"Chrysalis's _pitiful_ sake, if both of those were _loud_, then imagine what it would have _sounded_ like if Snow Flutter had screamed _through_ the megaphone," Soarin shuddered, as he rolled off of the branch, and floated down to the same level as the other ponies were.

Flash Sentry returned to the tree, keeping his distance from Soarin as they all waited for Shining Armour.

After some time, the white unicorn with the streaked blue mane arrived, fear on his face. "What _happened_\- I heard the megaphone..."

"Snow Flutter is _mortified_\- she's been _damaged_\- scarred. We don't know *_sneeze_* what to _do_," Flash Sentry pointed at Snow Flutter with his wing.

She was still curled up into a little ball, fear on her face, and she was trembling helplessly.

Shining Armour's eyes widened, before he sat down, keeping his distance from her. "Give her space everypony..."

Cheese Sandwich and Fancypants, who were both the closest, quickly backed away from the small creature.

"Snow Flutter, can you _hear_ me?" Shining Armour questioned to the timid pegasi.

Snow Flutter's eyes darted upwards, and she scuffled backwards slightly. "Y-yes..."

"We _aren't_ going to hurt you- we were _never_ going to hurt you- we were _testing_ you." Shining Armour turned to Flash Sentry and Soarin who both nodded.

Snow Flutter peered at them, the expression on her face unreadable. "R-really? W-_why_?"

"Because Chrysalis _hurt_ you... do you _remember_ her _hurting_ you?"

Snow Flutter paused, restarting her memory, and allowing pictures and images to flow through her mind. "I _do_ remember a pony hurting me- it _wasn't_ Chrysalis- it didn't _look_ like Chrysalis..."

"Snow Flutter- Chrysalis is a _changeling_\- she can take the _form_ of other ponies, _remember_?" Shining Armour gave her a grim glance.

"Gasp..!" Snow Flutter literally said, for no reason whatsoever. "Explanation mark! _True_! Information accepted! _Realisation_..."

"_Haha_, you _sound_ like a robot! Let _me_ talk like that _too_!" Cheese Sandwich hopped up and down. "Comedy, data analysed, _true_, equals 3.141592!"

Shining Armour blinked, before shaking his head. "No."

"But-"

"Bad. Naughty. _Go_."

"But..."

"_Now_!"

"Okay," Cheese Sandwich pouted, his puffy mane going droopy as he sulked out of the room.

Shining Armour waited until he was completely gone, before he continued speaking.

"Now we were testing you- because we _know_ that it's not safe for you to stay at home _anymore_."

Snow Flutter sniffed. "It's _not_?"

"It's not. So we decided that _instead_ of leaving you at home, we'd take you _with_ us- to _gather_."

"Which is _totally_ the same as _stealing_!" Cheese Sandwich's head shot from behind the tree, the grin still plastered on his face.

"_Ignore_ him!" Flash Sentry quickly interjected, giving an awkward smile, before backing away.

Snow Flutter slowly nodded, taking the information in.

"So we tested you to see how you would _react_ in certain situations. That was why we were _faking_ to be murderers," Shining Armour completed.

Snow Flutter nodded for the final time, before getting up into her hooves, no longer looking corrupted, and more like her normal self. "How did I do in the test? Did I _pass_?"

"Did you _pass_? Are you _kidding_?" Soarin looked at Snow Flutter the same way as a pony would if they had just been told that they were adopted and their whole life had been a lie.

"_Oh_... I guess I must have gotten _negative_-twenty-percent or something," Snow Flutter gave the smallest laugh- could it even be counted as a laugh?

"_No_\- it's more like you got one-_hundred_ and twenty-percent!" Flash Sentry gibbered. "I mean- we were _not_ prepared for you to fight back, and the _techniques_ you used were pure _genius_!"

"Like the part where you hid in the populated area- it was so _difficult_ to see you when there were hundreds of _other_ ponies trotting around!" Soarin explained.

"Or the part where you got nature _itself_ to help you! The next thing _we_ know, a majestic Phoenix is _helping_ you!" Flash Sentry cried, before straightening up, and putting a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, you did _exceptionally_ well.," Shining Armour nodded.

Snow Flutter beamed from ear to ear. "_Yay_! So am I... am I _ready_ to go and _gather_ now?"

Fancypants burst into laughter. "_Gosh_, no! You'd be _horrible_ at it!"

Snow Flutter's ears flattened, obviously offended.

"_Eheh_... what he _means_ is, you _will_ be ready, but _first_, you need _training_," Shining Armour rendered, frowning at the other unicorn.

"Yep! A _lot_ of training!" Cheese Sandwich grinned, before turning to the fourth wall. "That ends _this_ chapter! Oh, _so_ much tension! Stay _tuned_ to find out what happens _next_ time on The Second Destiny! Don't forget to follow, favourite _and_ review!"

The other ponies glanced confusedly to each other, before turning to their loopy friend.

"Who are ya _talkin_' to?" Big Macintosh cocked his burly head.

"_Nopony_!"


	30. It's The Law

_**Okay, here's a shorter chapter for everyone, full of danger-ness and useless-ness! Oh, and if you have been wondering where Discord has been for the past few chapters, this chapter will explain why I haven't been using him, so ya- last chapter with Discord for a while ;)**_

* * *

• Chapter Twenty-nine: It's The Law •

…

"You three are _lucky_ that you are all foals, otherwise you'd be sentenced to _jail_ for the rest of your _lives_." A sleek, black changeling stood before the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He was a guard, therefor, he wore a green helmet on his head, curving around his crooked horn.

The three foals peered at each other miserably, as Babs Seed stepped forward in a docile manner. "But sir, you do not understand. We _know_ that the two are royalty, but isn't kidnapping _still_ illegal, no matter _what_ rank you are given in the hierarchy?"

The changeling guard shook his head. "Our law is confusing, _yes_, but those two fillies and Chrysalis authorise _unbeatable_ ranks. It is _our_ job to keep a close eye on those fillies, and at their command, _anything_ will happen. If they believe it is _okay_ to inhumanly take away your friend, then we will just have to obey and _not_ question them."

"This law is _stupid_," Scootaloo muttered so quietly that only Rumble could hear.

"_Shh_... we _don't_ know how _good_ changelings can hear..." the pale-grey colt bit his lip.

"_Phht_. I bet _changelings_ are as _death_ as _bats_ are _blind_!" Scootaloo watched as Babs Seed continued to converse with the changeling guard, trying to bend her way around the laws, but failing undeniably.

"Bats have better _hearing_ than any animal _living_..." Rumble hissed, turning to Scootaloo in annoyance.

She cocked her head. "What do _I_ look like? An _animal_ expert?"

Rumble rolled his eyes. "You're so _weird_ Scoots."

She playfully batted at him. "Well _you're_ so know-it-all..._ish_."

Babs Seed cringed, as the changeling guard levitated a large book from a drawer in the office room they were in, and laid it on the table. "_This_ is the law book. Everything _you_ are curious about will be on page 487 section 959."

Babs Seed flicked to the page, and began to read the writing. The book covered nothing she didn't already know because of her discussion with the guard. Finally, she closed the book, puffs of dust whizzing from the unused pages.

"Well _sorry_ for wasting your time," Babs Seed stepped back from the book, waiting for the guard's further words.

"_Okay_, you foals need to be back at home by the curfew. Name your parent slash guardian so we can track them down, and get _some_ guard to take you home." The changeling guard powered up his horn, a brilliant green aura surrounding it as he prepared to do a tracking spell.

"Our... _parent_ or... _guardian_... our _home_?" Babs Seed bit her lip, fear glistening in her eyes. "Can't we just go home _ourselves_?"

"No, _no_, of _course_ not. We _need_ to inform _whoever_ looks after you of what you have all been _up_ to today- and what has _happened_ to your friend." The changeling guard cocked his head. "Just a name, _please_."

Scootaloo and Rumble glanced at Babs Seed in alarm, as they waited for her to answer. They couldn't let the changeling guard know that they were illegally living in a home with no supervision. They'd be sent to an orphanage, and probably never see each other again.

Thoughts were singing in Babs Seed's mind, as she continued to ponder on what to respond. It had to be a pony who knew them- a pony responsible- capable of keeping a secret. Then, she brightened up, an idea popping into her mind. "Granny Smith."

"_Okay_..." the changeling guard began to search through lists and lists with his magic, before an image popped up in the air- a projection of light. It was of the tea-green elderly mare, with a white mane curled into a messy bun. Her eyes were the same as Apple Bloom's, glowing with determination and sneakiness. "Is _this_ pony your guardian?" The changeling guard questioned.

"Yes," Babs Seed nodded.

"Who is _she_?" Rumble whispered to Scootaloo, confusion in his voice.

Scootaloo smiled, approving of Babs Seed's decision. "_That_ is Granny Smith, Apple Bloom's grandmother. We have visited her a few times- her house is too small to fit more than _one_ pony though... that's why we _don't_ live there."

Rumble nodded, before turning to the changeling guard, and waiting for him to list further instructions.

"Okay. Her address is located in that old tree in the Everfree Forest, around the zap apple trees?" The changeling guard questioned, as he ticked off the information Babs Seed answered to.

"Affirmative," the brown filly nodded. A few more questions were asked and answered, before the guard lead them out of the room, and took them to two other guards, giving them instructions.

"Okay, _we_ are going to be taking you to your _home_... pick a method of transport: walking, flying _or_ magic?" One of the changeling guards turned to them.

"_Um_... I can _hardly_ see how flying will help _me_... I'm _uh_... _not_ a pegasi," Babs Seed raised her eyebrow, showing her wingless back to the guard ponies.

"Oh _no_, you _misunderstand_. If you pick the _flying_ method, we will carry all _three_ of you in a trailer- same with walking, and with magic, we'll just _teleport_ you there. It's just for the sake of the _weaker_ ones," one of the guards flicked at Scootaloo's small wings with his hoof, hinting that he believed that she wouldn't be able to keep up for long if she went flying along.

Scootaloo snapped at the hoof, merely missing the holed shell of the insect-like creature.

"So what do _you_ two want to pick?" Babs Seed turned to the two pegasi.

Scootaloo gave an excited expression. "Flying! _Duh_! I have _always_ wanted to know what it feels like to feel the _wind_ in my _feathers_... the ground _far_ below and beautiful from a bird's eye view..." Scootaloo drifted off, dreamily glimpsing into space.

"Flying then," Babs Seed smiled at the guards, as they lead them to the trailer, and made sure that the three foals were securely seated. Before long, they took off, and Scootaloo was having the new best moment of her life, as she felt what it was like to truly be off the ground. Something was still bugging the little orange pegasi though- but while she was up in the sky, living the dream she had been dreaming since she had met Cinderainbow, she was going to embrace it, and discuss her issues later.

…

"I _cannot_ deny... I _miss_ her... but I _can't_ go back. I just _can't_. She probably _hates_ me now- _despises_ me- all because I _left_ her. _Oh_, but I _cannot_ help but _worry_\- what if she gets _hurt_\- what if Chrysalis _kills_ her..?" The creature of many different species shuddered, his mismatched eyes gleaming with terror.

The large green gloop of sludge wagged to the sides, imitating that of a shake of the head.

"You're _right_... I am fretting over _nothing_..." The draconequus got up, and began to walk away, before in a split second, he turned around, fury on his face. "But I am _not_! She's in _danger_ which could _endanger_ the species of creatures in _danger_ and with the _endangered_ name of _Snow Flutter_! Not to mention the _dangerous_ _changer_ who will most _dangerously_ and likely hurt her is no _stranger_ of _danger-som_ acts and she's a _dangerous_ _changer_!"

The slime tilted to the side- this time signifying that of a head tilt influenced by confusion.

"_Sorry_\- I just had the _opportunity_ to use the word _danger_, and I have _never_ done anything _like_ that before, and I _couldn't_ blow it away... _oh_, you mean how Chrysalis will _hurt_ her..." The creature gave a thinking motion, by twirling his beard with the tip of his eagle talon, before jumping up, and giving a spas of many different colours. Mainly blood red, meaning fury. "She'll do the most _heartless_, _unpredictable_ and _wretched_ thing, that changeling queen! She'll use the mock of _trickery_\- make things not as they _seem_. You see, a changeling's anatomy... I mean a changeling's _charisma_ is _sly_ and _sneaky_\- they take the _form_ of another pony and _pretend_ to be it, whilst they _feed_ off of the love another pony _gives_ to _that_ pony in _particular_," the draconequus took a breathe, having said that sentence in one gulp of air. "It is only _believable_ that the way they _kill_ the pony will be _well_ thought out and _unforeseeable_. Something intricate... _unique_... unrepeatable and _not_ done before. _Why_, the way a changeling would _hurt_ a pony, is to make the pony _think_ that the thing is _something_, when _really_ it is something _else_!"

The ooze was about to say something through body language, but the draconequus cut it off.

"Yes, Smooze. _Pure_ evil, I know... but I just don't know what to _do_! Should I go _save_ her?" The draconequus went right up to the Smooze's face. "_Should_ I? _Should_ I?"

The sludge slowly slipped away.

"Yes, I _know_ I sound like a _child_. I just have _no_ idea..." The draconequus sighed, arching his back.

The Smooze gave a cringing motion, about to try and point something out again, before Discord cut him off for the final time.

"_Ooh_, you're _good_! Wow, I had _no_ idea you were such a _great_ psychologist! That answers _all_ of my _problems_! I should just do absolutely _nothing_ about it and _not_ confront Snow Flutter! _Then_ I can _avoid_ embarrassment, at the _same_ time as having _no_ idea what Chrysalis is _doing_ to her which, if I find out would probably _wreck_ me! Thanks Smoozie, _thanks_ for the help!" Discord got up from a chair, opening the door for no reason whatsoever as he teleported away to his home of chaos.

The Smooze slipped to the doorway as fast as it's slimy form could go, before doing the motion of the shake of it's head in annoyance.

…

The cream-yellow filly with the tawny eyes sat stiffly before the wooden spinning wheel, as she desperately tried to get gold out of the straw- it was next to useless, as the hay just fell into debris on the floor, and splinters stuck out like thorns in her hooves.

"This is _ridiculous_, time consuming _and_ pointless! Ah am wasting _valuable_, crusadin' time _here_!" Apple Bloom's honey-coloured eyes widened. "Talkin' to yerself is the _first_ symptoms of _insaniteh_'! _Please_ don't tell meh ah'm goin' _insane_! Please!" Apple Bloom peered up to the sky, only to see the barn's roof, and a small sparrow perched on the wooden planks twittering. How it managed to get in here; there was a small opening in the roof, only just big enough for a mouse to scuttle through. Apple Bloom now had the time to pay worthless detail to bootless things like this. The uselessness of those details were almost as hopeless as her futile attempts to spin gold. That was a lot of different words for pointless slotted into two sentences. She was even paying a stupid amount of detail to things like that. "What is _wrong_ with meh?" Apple Bloom looked at the sky, and say a small piece of straw wafting through the air. She went cross eyed as it landed squarely on her muzzle, and dazzled like gold- the same colour as her coruscating, caramel eyes. Apple Blood felt her nose tickle, and she exhaled a quick sneeze, the straw skittering off of her snout. Then she smiled, as she peered at all the bags of hay littered around the room.

"Ah know what ah can _do_ with this!"

…

"Okay, do you understand that these challenges are _no_ joke? We _aren't_ going to frolic around and sniff daisies! Am I right or am I _right_?"

"You're right..."

"Now _what_ have we been through, _slacker_?"

"Loss of control..."

"Good."

"Slyness and awareness..."

"Yes, and _most_ importantly?"

"Passion..!"

"_Right_! So now that you know the _elements_ of a _good_ gather, let's hear a _cheer_!"

Snow Flutter inhaled, before letting out the smallest, "yay..."

Soarin face-hooved. "... _Ugh_. You're gonna cheer like _that_? Louder."

"_Yay_..." it was as if she had made absolutely no progress from the last cheer.

"Louder!"

"Yay..."

"_Louder_!" The force in Soarin's voice practically made the earth rumble.

Snow Flutter nervously took the deepest breathe, lasting for about five seconds, before she determinedly 'cheered.' "_Yay_..."

Soarin looked miserable and hilarious at the same time, as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"_Too_ loud..?" Snow Flutter tilted her head, anxiously peering at the pony standing next to Soarin.

"No- it was _still_ quiet," Flash Sentry shook his head, flexing his wings before plucking a feather and tickling Soarin to wake him up. "But _whilst_ gathering, cheering is _not_ a valuable lesson, _nor_ does it _need_ to be learnt. Soarin, get _up_ and let's teach this pegasi what she _really_ needs to know."

"I'm _tired_ though..." Soarin groaned, rolling away from the feather.

"You're _always_ tired, now get up or I'll make you fly a _lap_ around _Equestria_."

"You _wouldn't_..." Soarin slitted his eyes. "You don't even have _authority_ over me..."

Flash Sentry tilted his head, a smirk implanted on his face. "Try me."

Grumbling, Soarin got up, shaking dust from his fur.

"Okay. Today, we are going to learn how to take flight defences in gathering. Believe it or not, _you_ are a pegasi as _well_, which means you _should_ have a chance on debating your skill. We _saw_ how fast you could fly when we were testing you earlier, but as we know too well, flying with a risk of hazards _always_ improves ability. We want you to channel out your fear and _convert_ it into _physical_ attributes which can _increase_ your tallied _dexterity_. Do you think that you will be able to _do_ that?" Flash Sentry questioned.

Snow Flutter slowly took in the information. "I _think_ so..."

"Good," Soarin spoke. "Now that we have discussed what we _want_ to happen, we will discuss what we are going to _teach_ you. Firstly we will build up your speed, wing-power _and_ stamina. We won't need to work on your agility- you are _already_ very agile. With that, we will move on to _strength_\- carrying weights whilst _flying_. That is a _very_ important talent you _need_ to obtain, because a flight defender's job in gathering is _mainly_ to take away the gathered sources through _air_, and as _quick_ as possible. Sometimes the objects we take away are _heavy_, which is _why_ we need training."

Flash Sentry nodded approvingly. "_Now_ let's get started. Give me _fifty_ wing-ups, _ASAP_!"

Snow Flutter dropped to the ground, stretching her wings, before planting the feathers firmly on the floor, and heaving herself up and down with all the energy in her wings.

"Okay, whilst you do that we are going to out weights on your back. The _more_ wing-strength you have the _better_." Flash Sentry retrieved a bag filled with rocks, and lay it on Snow Flutter's spine.

With that, Snow Flutter nearly completely dropped to the ground, but she built up all the power she had, to keep the furs on her belly from brushing the earth. She panted, and sweated as she neared the fiftieth wing-up. _This is going to be a _long_ day..._

…

"Here ya' go Granneh'... ah'm _sorreh_' I couldn't bring _more_ food... ah just got so _hungreh_' on the trip... and the bread looked _so_ temptin'..." the orange mare with the yellow mane tied up with a messy red lackey lowered her head in shame.

"_Aww_, ya don't go sulkin' like a rotten apple, _darls_'. Ya _go_ to the kitchen and _use_ the remaining bread to make some _sandwiches_ with zap apple _jam_." The tea green elderly mare insisted, shoving the young mare towards the kitchen.

"_Alrighteh_' then Granneh' Smith. Just sit back and _relax_, ah'll be _right_ back!"

After the mare with the brown country hat perched on her head left, the tea green mare sighed, settling down on her rocking chair, about to doze off, when she head a knock on the door. "Well _ah'll_ be..." She grumbled, getting up onto her frail hooves, and hobbling to the door, before glancing through the peep hole, to see a group of changeling guards standing there. "What're _yous_ young'uns _doin_' ere'?" The green mare tilted her head, narrowing her sunset-coloured eyes.

"Is _this_ Granny Smith?" One of the guards questioned from behind the door.

"Ah _am_. Why do ya _need_ meh?" She suspiciously cocked her head.

"Well _you_ are the guardian of _four_ foals. We have them right here, and we'd _like_ to have a _word_ with you about them."

"Foals?" Granny Smith tilted her head, thinking of all the youth she had encountered over the years. The only four were Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed. "Oh, _those_ four!"

_Well atta be... what trouble have they gotten emselves' into this time? Ah better cover for em'._ Granny Smith opened the door, allowing the the guards to pop in. She peered behind them to see three foals sitting, glancing at her nervously. "Three? Where's the _fourth_..? Where's mah _Apple Bloom_?" Granny Smith could have sworn that one of them she didn't recognise, but she just blamed her sight, as she tottered inside, and sat on her chair, the guards sitting across from her.

"Well you _see_, these foals have been _accused_ for _violation_ of the _law_. We found _one_ of them, by the name of _Scootaloo_ attacking _royalty_. With _these_ actions, come _great_ consequences. _Fortunately_ for _them_, they are _below_ the age limits... for these consequences, _plus_ going to juvenile detention, because they are only ten- not yet adolescents. But this issue is _not_ going to be tolerated with _no_ punishment-"

"-harm _royalteh_'? That little Scootaloo is an _angel_, she would never do _anythin_' like _that_ unless it was for a _good_ cause!" Granny Smith leered, cutting into the sentence, just as the topic had reached her mind.

"She _did_ have her reasons, but we will discuss them _later_. Back to what we were saying, for the penalty, we _think_ that you should keep these foals _inside_\- unable to leave the house for _six_ months. That way, they can _learn_ their lessons. How does this sound, _ma'am_?" the changeling guards waited for her response.

Granny Smith paused for a few seconds, taking all the information in, before she answered. "Sounds fair _enough_. Ya _hear_ that foals- ya're no _longer_ permitted to leave the _house_!" When the guards weren't watching, she winked at the fillies and colt, before turning to the guards, waiting for them to speak again.

"Okay. Now that we have went over the _discipline_, let's go over Scootaloo's... _incentive_ on attacking Princess Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. You see... the two princesses _fillynapped_ one of your foals... by the name of Apple Bloom." The guard cringed, at the horrific look in Granny Smith's eyes.

"_What_? They stole mah _Apple Bloom_? Well ah _can't_ blame Scootaloo fer' _harmin_' those _gals_! Ah think ah would've done the same _thing_ if ah was in any of their _horseshoes_!" Granny Smith glared at the guards. "Why did they _steal_ mah little Apple Bloom? _Why_?"

The guards exchanged glances. "We are _uncertain_ at quite this moment, but we _will_ keep you up to date with _any_ knowledge that we can _uncover_."

Granny Smith looked furious. She was about to say something else, before the sound of another voice entered the room.

"Ah got the zap apple jam sandwiches Granny Smith!"

* * *

**_Okay, by the way, when Snow Flutter is having a training session with Soarin and Flash Sentry, the first part is a reenactment of the episode Sonic Rainboom :P_**


	31. Heart's Desire

_**The next few chapters are the reason why this story is rated T... it has a bit of descriptive violence and racial contents (ponywise).**_

* * *

• Chapter Thirty: Heart's Desire •

…

Sweetie Belle nosed her way through the garden, feeling the grass as cool as stone underneath her pure white hooves. Flower buds dangled in her way, and pebbles rolled underneath her hooves as she neared the end of the garden. She peered at the sky, a midnight gleam illuminating from the glowing white moon- which tonight was whole. The stars sprinkled the sky like glitter, and the Milky Way was mysterious- looking like clouds of mist were hovering before the twinkling stars. Sweetie Belle hopped over a small stream, the water delicately trickling down like a cascading waterfall- but in a more tranquil fashion. Finally, she found herself at the end of the garden, where an invisible barrier broke her up from the world beyond- the world she had grown up in. Her viridian eyes scintillated with a child-like wonder. What would happen if she took one step forwards? A single step which would not impact her, but the others around her. She was like an element- an item- not even a living soul. She was a facet, which two other sources relied on. Depended on. Unfortunately, the source which Sweetie Belle was, was very rare, and could not be broken in two- only one side could survive on it. The side which the source, whom Sweetie Belle was, had to make the final decision on which side she would pick. In the end, it came down to who needed her more. And that was when the answer became obvious. Uncertainty still clung to her though- like a flea, which was impossible to itch away. Was it really what she wanted? Did she want to have the rest of her life locked away in a bubble, wearing away immunity to adventure and creativity which was what a filly like her relied on to achieve full capacities in intellectual and social data. She didn't want that, but another pony just wanted her. Nothing other than her- she was the only gift which could make this pony smile... she was the last scrap of hope left in a desert of cruelty and despair. She was the last hope of a pony whom's name she was still unaware of. She was a treasure, locked up in a chest lined with gold, with metal locks keeping the chest closed. She was miles below sea level, on the sand at the bottom of the ocean, just waiting to find a key which could turn the lock to her imprisonment. She was a doll- with a missing button eye, and stuffing which was not going to be stitched back into her form.

Sweetie Belle peered behind her, before she looked at the invisible force field. "There is _always_ a way around things... Raripunzel used to tell me that." She lay down on the grass, which was cool under her touch. "But this situation is _impossible_. An _answer_ is impossible." She felt tears running down her cheeks, as her brain tried to work its way around things, but could not find any solutions to her obstacle.

_"What I've heard says it always turns out right..._

_But this road won't come,_

_To it's end._

_How come resolutions won't take no flight?_

_Have I forgotten,_

_About life?"_

She peered into the grass, before it faded into a bunch of images flashing through her mind, and winding pathways, leading in different directions of life.

_"So now,_

_I'm stuffed between a bunch of new dimensions, see..._

_Leading to a few insecurities._

_I find the answer will not come so I will sing my song..._

_as_ _me."_

She peered to the stars again, getting onto her hooves.

_"Dad oh mum thee see me?_

_In the middle of destiny._

_I can not decide, why can't I turn tail and flee?_

_Let a sea birth from my..._

_Very eyes as I shall cry._

_I can't decide won't somepony come here and help me?"_

She looked at the barrier, observing the scenery beyond it... trees and trees. Her home was there somewhere, and her friends were there, perhaps worrying about her. Maybe they were thinking of her now? Or had they forgotten about her?

_"Sometimes I wish I could just turn to dust..._

_Let all this pain just,_

_Fade away._

_But I was born for some unknown reason._

_And I must play my part,_

_In this world."_

Sweetie Belle inched closer to the barrier, almost touching it now, as she found herself locked between the two places she referred to as home.

_"So now..._

_Can I destroy one's hopes and one's believing dreams?_

_Desire might just get the better off of me._

_I find that running will not help so I'll embrace it and..._

_I'll scream!"_

She momentarily took a long step. She was now standing halfway between two worlds, and she could feel darkness beginning to corrupt her soul and turn her evil. She felt it seeping through her veins... bombard her... make her want to run on her own mind... make her own decisions and not care for others.

_"Dad oh mum thee see me?_

_In the middle of destiny._

_I can not decide, why can't I turn tail and flee?_

_Let a sea birth from my..._

_Very eyes as I shall cry._

_I can't decide won't somepony come here and help me?"_

Two shoulder angels appeared besides her, one being as light a as the sun, a shining halo hovering above her head. The other one was moody and dark, having bright red devil horns on her head.

_"Don't hurt one, stay and let him have company..."_

The angelic angel whimpered, keeping to the tune of the melody Sweetie Belle had been singing.

_"Do it for you. You only matter."_

The devil persuaded, looking at Sweetie Belle right in the eye. Sweetie Belle swung around, as the angel sung again.

_"Just be kind, everything'll be good..."_

Sweetie Belle cried, as she herself sung her own part.

_"Will somepony please... help me?"_

The angelic angel stared at Sweetie Belle, nodding, and pleading.

_"Be his, he loves you and you know it..."_

The devil rolled her eyes, forcing Sweetie Belle to turn to her.

_"Love is pathetic. Go to your friends now."_

The angel desperately sung.

_"Sweetie Belle... you will break his heart..."_

Sweetie Belle furiously batted the self conscious's away, making them disappear, as she peered at the castle, and then to the forest.

_"Will somepony... help me?"_

Sweetie Belle wailed, and let out a tortured cry as she collapsed to the ground, yanking at her mane- trying to pull it out. Trying to hurt herself as tears riveted from her eyes. This was the most stressful time she had ever had.

_"Dad oh mum thee hear me?_

_This's middle of my destinies._

_I can't decide, but I can't turn tail and flee._

_Let a sea birth from my..._

_Very eyes as I am crying._

_I can't decide but I'll chose wisely because I'm me."_

She smiled, standing up, and singing at the top of her lungs in joy.

_"Mummy, daddy, look at me!_

_I am grown up, I am she!_

_Sweetie Belle, kind, caring, always there if one needs._

_I'll work my way around this._

_Because I have courage and dignity._

_I'm staying here nopony is going to stop me."_

She smiled, as she worked her way back through the barrier, and towards the castle. "Nopony will _stop_ me. Not even _me_." There was still doubt lingering in the words.

…

"What is _this_?" The pink filly with the tiara glared menacingly at the filly wearing the bow. "This is _not_ gold! It's a bunch of... _rags_ made from _straw_!"

Apple Bloom scrunched down, looking as small as possible next to Diamond Tiara. "Well since ah _cannot_ make gold out of hay, ah decided to make dresses _instead_..."

"_Dresses_? How is this even _classed _as a dress?" Diamond Tiara hissed, holding up the straw woven together to create the piece of clothing.

"I like _this_ one," Silver Spoon offered, holding up one of the dresses Apple Bloom had made.

"No you do _not_," Diamond Tiara roared, storming up, and raking her hoof through the straw, destroying the dress Silver Spoon had been holding. The pieces of straw wafted to the floor, of the now damaged dress.

Silver Spoon and Apple Bloom looked on the verge of tears.

"Ah put a lot of _effort_ into that one..." Apple Bloom whimpered.

"I do not _care_! I _don't_ care about these _dust-cloths_! I want _gold_ and I want it _now_!" Diamond Tiara spoke in a spoilt and nauseating way, before she rampaged forwards to Apple Bloom, so her snout was touching the petrified yellow filly's. "I am fed _up_ with these _jokes_, you flea-bitten _varmint_! Be _happy_ that I am _generous_, because I am going to give you _one_ last night to _prove_ that you _do_ have ability. If you _fail_, I am going to do a _lot_ worse than just send you to _jail_! Have I made myself _clear_?" Diamond Tiara's pupils went small, as she glowered down on the shivering Apple Bloom.

"Crystal..." the yellow filly regained a sturdy voice, trying to sound less submissive before the aggressive filly.

"Better," Diamond Tiara flared, before whipping around and turning to Silver Spoon. "Now let's get _away_ from this _inferior_."

"B-but the _dress_..." The grey filly with the icy blue glasses whined.

"No one _cares_! Now let's _go_!"

Once Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had left, Apple Bloom slouched to the ground. She didn't cry often, and she was going to try and not let the tears get to her. It was difficult however, as thoughts went whizzing through her mind. She didn't want to get locked up. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be wild. She wanted to be herself, and she wanted to be with her friends, hunting, fighting and surviving. Sure, she had gone down a few steps... she just needed to find a way to step upwards again, on her spiralling staircase.

"Ah _wonder_ how all of 'em are _doing_. Ah hope Babs Seed is doing a good _job_ in leadin'... _hehe_, and ah wonder how _long_ it'll take Rumble and Scootaloo to confess their _undyin'_ love fer' each _other_!" Apple Bloom giggled in a mocking way, as the thought of it. The conspicuous topic was just too hilarious. Eventually, her mind settled on Sweetie Belle. She hadn't thought much of what her poor unicorn friend would be going through right now. She was just trying to avoid it to get away the heartache. Apple Bloom wouldn't cry. She could only cry on the inside- and she would try and show the least amount of mercy as possible. Sure, she might have cracked when Diamond Tiara had been yelling at her earlier, but Diamond Tiara was just plain scary. "Poor Sweetie Belle... what _is_ this pony makin' her do _now_? He's probably _torturing_ her... _however_..." Flashbacks flickered in Apple Bloom's mind. As soon as she had been taken out of the water, she had seen the look the pony was giving Sweetie Belle- and the way his voice sounded when he was talking to her. The way he was so protective, familiar and... nurturing towards Sweetie Belle. Now that she had thought deeper, she could finally see that torture would be the last thing that the pony would do to Sweetie Belle. "Well _ah'll_ be. Ah can't _believe_ ah didn't think of that _before_." Apple Bloom shook her head, as she peered at the hay. "And now ah need to solve mah _own_ problem. How am ah goin' to change this into _gold_? Ah need something like... _magic_... _unicorn_ magic..." Almost as soon as she had said those words, there was a flash of yellow, showering over the room, blinding Apple Bloom. "_Waaaa_..." she stepped backwards, cringing as she covered her eyes with her hoof, shading the light. Finally, the light died down, and she could see two pony-ish forms standing in the place where the light had came from. Eventually, Apple Bloom could see from the blinding light, and she realised that they were two colts who looked about her age- except one was very tall and the other was very short.

"Who're _ya_ two? What're ya _doin_' 'ere?" Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes, crouching down into a defensive position and preparing to charge.

"_Irrelevant_! But _seriously_, don't charge! _Please_! We want to _help_!" The amber one, with the turquoise mane stepped forward.

"Not _really_. We just want _money_, or something to _trade_," the shorter, opal colt with the orange mane grunted.

Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes, gaining confidence. "Why would _ah_ want to pay _ya_ two? Ah don't even _have_ any bits, and my items to trade are _incredibleh_' limited! Ah _bet_ ya both have _nothin_' important _anyway_!"

"How about _skill_?" The amber colt questioned, tilting his head with his long neck.

"_Yeah_. Skill!" The short, stubby one hopped up and down.

Apple Bloom pricked her ears. "Skill? _Ha_! Ah bet ya two can't do _anything_ that ah can't _alreadeh_'!"

The two guffawed, before going quiet and exchanging glances.

"I think she is _right_..." the shorter one snorted.

The taller colt shook his head. "No, because we're _unicorns_! She's just an _earth pony_!"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "Ah can _hear_ ya two ya _know_? And as _incredibleh_' racist the two of ya are _being_, ah ain't goin' to _hurt_ ya..." she added a side note. "_Yet_."

The two quaked, before the smaller one shook his head, and spoke up. "Well we _can_ do what you need the _most_ right now! We have been eating... _ahem_... large doses of heart's desire _recently_... just say what you _need_ and we can do it."

Apple Bloom recognised the herb heart's desire. Ages ago, she had stolen one from Zecora and had eaten it. It had gotten her the Cutie Pox- if it hadn't been for Zecora, she would still be frenzying now, performing ridiculous specialties. Apple Bloom shuddered, before turning to the colts. "_Okay_. Ah want ya two to spin _gold_ out of this _hay_."

The amber colt with the giraffe-like neck tilted his head. "Hey?"

"_Hey_!" The stout, grey-blue-green one called.

Apple Bloom face-hoofed. "No, ah mean _hay_ as in _straw_! _This_ stuff!" She held up a few wads of the silage.

"Oh _that_ hay! Why didn't you _say_ so? We _can_ do that, but there's _price_ to pay. Hey- that _rhymes_!" The taller colt grinned, seeming very proud at himself for sort-of-rhyming.

"_Yeah_! What'll you _pay_ for us to do all of your _work_?" The stumpy colt cocked his head.

Apple Bloom hesitated, looking around, before she noticed one of the dresses that she had made, which Diamond Tiara hadn't destroyed. "Ah ha! This, '_ere_." Apple Bloom took the dress, and handed it to the two colts.

"A dress! _Yay_! Now we can dress up like _Mum_!" The short, stocky unicorn grinned. "_Deal_!"

Apple Bloom watched as the two began to gather all the hay together, and bend it through the spinning wheel. To her shock, she saw a bright golden substance pour from the object, as the wheel spun, and the the gold slid around the pointy part of the object.

"_Wow_. Heart's desire is _stronger_ than ah _thought_."

…

"Red Applehood, _honey_, we are _buseh_' 'ere," Granny Smith turned to the orange earth pony at the doorway, holding a plate of zap apple jam sandwiches in her jaws.

"_Changelings_?" The earth pony with the yellow mane dropped the plate as she spoke, and she stood still in shock. "Why are _they_ 'ere?" The glass shattered on the floor, and jam went everywhere.

"_Red Applehood_! Go make some more _now_!" Granny Smith narrowed her eyes, knowing that her granddaughter was horrible at telling lies.

"But... _but_..."

"Now!"

Red Applehood quickly nodded, rushing out into the kitchen.

Babs Seed, Scootaloo and Rumble exchanged aghast glances, all knowing who that mare was- Apple Bloom had spoken of her countless times.

"_Ahem_... we will _go_ now. _Remember_ the punishment, and make _sure_ that these kids don't get into _any_ more trouble," a changeling guard uttered, before trotting towards the door. The other guards followed, and before long, they had all completely dispersed.

Granny Smith and the three foals were silent for a moment, before the tea green mare narrowed her eyes, eyeing each foal in turn. "Ah _ain't_ think it's mah _blindness_ aneh'more. That _is_ a colt, and he _wasn't_ with ya _last_ time."

"Yeah, _this_ is Rumble," Scootaloo introduced.

"_G'day_ Rumble!" Granny Smith trotted up, shaking Rumble's hoof so hard, that the young colt was lifted into the air, and bashed to the ground again. The frazzled colt, looked pleadingly at Scootaloo, as Granny Smith roughly patted his head. "No _wonder_ ah got this _young_ stallion mixed up for a _filleh_'! He's _very_ feminine-like with that _lil_' snout!"

Scootaloo almost fell to the ground in laughter, before she covered her mouth with her hoof, still letting out the occasional giggle.

Rumble helplessly tried to defend himself. "_All_ foals are _born_ like that! Just _wait_ for me to get _older_, then I will get a _better_ muzzle!"

"Don't you _think_ you should have gotten your better '_nose_' by now?" Scootaloo teased.

"Well don't _you_ think that _you_ should have gotten your _Cutie Mark_ by now?" Rumble remarked.

"No _fair_! Whatever, _peace_," Scootaloo snickered. "I guess we are _all_ late bloomers. Just _some_ ponies are late bloomers for _more_ things."

Rumble glared at Scootaloo, about to say something else, when Granny Smith cut in.

"Aww, _youth_ these days. Ah remember _ah_ always used to have arguments with Apple Bloom's _grandfather_ when we were all _about_ yer' ages. Wait a _few_ years, Scootaloo 'n Rumble, and _ya'll_ soon be-"

"-_no_ thanks!" Scootaloo and Rumble quickly spoke in unison, blushing and looking away from each other.

"_Heheh_. Alrighty then." Granny Smith hobbled up to the kitchen, and spoke as loud as she could. "Red Applehood, _darlin_' ya can come _out_ now! We have _visitors_!"

Almost instantly, the orange mare wearing the red hooded cape, optimistically dashed into the living room, seeing the foals and gasping. "_Howdy_, young'uns! Ah can't _remember_ last time _ah_ saw fillies as _cute_ as _ya'll_!"

Rumble gave a flustered expression, and Scootaloo cracked up again. "I'm. Not. A. Filly."

Red Applehood gave a good natured laugh. "_Oh_, ah am _very_ sorry, ah _didn't_ realise! _Heh_. It's like that _time_ ah was a _lot_ younger- about all _ya're_ ages, and ah _misinterpreted_ that tomato fer' an _apple_!"

"Now _that_ would be _horrible_! Ah don't know _why_, but _none_ of the Apple Family have taste buds fer' _tomatoes_," Granny Smith mumbled, trotting up to her rocking chair, and settling down on it, her back hunched.

"Of _course_," Rumble muttered, before plastering a smile onto his face.

"So what're all _ya're_ names _kids_?" Red Applehood sat down, and listened intently to the three.

"_These_ are Scootaloo and Rumble, and _I_ am Babs Seed... _apparently_ you're my _cousin_," Babs Seed explained, lowering her head, so her mane sheltered her eyes.

"Well ah'll _be_!" Red Applehood smiled warmly. "_Greetings_ cous'! Ah guess ya learn _new_ things _everyday_! So... _why_ are ya all here _anyway_?"

"It's a _long_ story..." Babs Seed murmured, lowering her head even more.

Red Applehood beckoned the foals forwards, leading them to a couch, and allowing them to sit down, as she grabbed a pillow for herself and sat on the floor. "Ah got _more_ time than than the _world_."

…

"And _then_ the changeling _guards_ took as _here_!" Scootaloo concluded. All three of them had gone over how it had started; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo meeting in the grassy hills. It had gone over practically everything, and Red Applehood had listened keenly to the whole 100,000 worded FanFiction, minus the parts which didn't include the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Red Applehood wiped tears away from her eyes. "That is the most _beautiful_ story ah have _ever_ heard." She straightened up, and narrowed her eyes to the crusaders. "Now what _really_ happened?"

The three exchanged glances.

"That _is_ what happened," Babs Seed spoke.

Red Applehood's eyes widened. "S-so _wait_... mah Apple Bloom _really_ was taken away by two _spoilt-rotten_ whippersnappers?"

"Pretty much." The three Crusaders slowly nodded.

"_What_?" Red Applehood screeched. "What? _What_? What?"

"_Ga_..." Granny Smith grunted, slowly arousing from her nap.

"Wait _no_..." Red Applehood quickly changed her tone. "_Don't_ wake up, _sorry_ Granneh..." A few seconds of silence passed, before Granny Smith stretched and curled up again, snoring loudly. Red Applehood let out a sigh of relief, before glaring at the three Crusaders, grabbing all three of them by the ears and dragging them outside.

"_Ouch_! What are you _doing_?" Scootaloo vigorously tried to writhe away, only to receive more pain.

"This is filly _abuse_!" Babs Seed hissed.

"Filly _and_ colt!" Rumble snarled, still keeping his voice low, just in case he woke up Granny Smith. Eventually, Red Applehood took them outside the house, as she let go of their ears, still scowling at them.

"_Ow_..." Babs Seed held her ear. "What the _hay_ was _that_ for?"

"You let mah Apple Bloom get _taken_ away!" Red Applehood snivelled. "And ah will _never_ fer'give mah'self for _lettin_' her roam _free_ with a bunch of _scoundrels_!"

"Scoundrels?" Babs Seed shook her head. "No, we are _good_ fillies-"

"-_and_ colts," Rumble muttered under his breathe.

Babs Seed gave him an apologetic glance. "We are good _foals_, and we would _never_ let Apple Bloom get _taken_ away _intentionally_!" Babs Seed stepped forwards, so she was standing right before Red Applehood. "Apple Bloom is our _friend_, and we would _die_ for her. As you _may_ have heard, Scootaloo jumped _in_ to try and _save_ AB- at the _cost_ of us getting into _masses_ of _trouble_. Apple Bloom is our _friend_\- _more_ than _that_. Apple Bloom is our _family_, and we will stop at _nothing_ to try and get her _back_. You _have_ to believe us."

Red Applehood cocked her head, looking straight down at the three, before smiling and nodding. "Okay. _Ah_ believe ya- but that _ain't_ mean that ah am _lettin_' her _stay_ with ya'll. If she comes _back_\- _when_ she comes back, ah am _takin_' her _with_ me. Ah _ain't_ lettin' her get into any _more_ trouble."

The three exchanged glances, before Scootaloo stepped forwards to stand besides Babs Seed. "But Red Applehood! You _have_ to reconsider! Apple Bloom is our _leader_\- she _makes_ our decisions- she _decides_ when we _hunt_, _what_ to _do_, _how_ to _react_... she knows _sacrifice_, and she holds _trustworthiness_ and _honesty_. If you take her _away_ from us, we will _never_ survive! We'd just be a bunch of _feral_ foals, running about, causing _trouble_."

Rumble nodded, joining the three. "I _never_ got to know her _well_, but in _two_ days, I could _tell_ that she was _wise_ beyond her _years_, and she was a _great_ asset to our _group_."

"Stop speaking like she's _dead_!" Scootaloo spat.

Rumble quickly nodded, gritting his teeth in a sorrowful expression to Red Applehood. He noticed that she still hadn't seemed to have been completely convinced. He thought through all the possible things that he could say, before an idea popped in his head. "You know... Apple Bloom _told_ us a _lot_ about you. She said that you were reasonable, trusting, and a _brilliant_ role model. It would be _disappointing_ if you break _all_ these traits, _just_ because you are _too_ overprotective of Apple Bloom... and you let _all_ of _us_ suffer, _just_ because you are _too_ selfish to _share_ her... _her_..." Rumble turned to the others, mouthing 'help me.'

"Her... _awesomeness_!" Scootaloo declared. "You won't share her _awesomeness_ with us."

Babs Seed smacked her head, before insisting, "in a more _formal_ way, let's say that you are _too_ selfish to _share_ her _pizzazz_... her _decision making_ and _level-headedness_."

Red Applehood narrowed her eyes. "_How_?"

"Well..." Scootaloo hesitated. "_If_ you took Apple Bloom _away_ from us... we'd _probably_ be left to _die_... you are _taking_ one pony at the _sacrifice_ of _three_... Babs Seed, Sweetie Belle and _me_... and _four_ if you include Rumble."

"You are _so_ mean to me," Rumble rolled his eyes, before turning to Red Applehood. "So... whad'ya _say_, partner? Oh _great_, now I am getting that _accent_..."

Red Applehood only laughed. "Ah say... ya can _keep_ her. _Besides_, meh and mah Ma' are _alreadeh_' strugglin' with just the _two_ of us! We can't _afford_ to add another asset to the _famileh_'." Red Applehood smiled, turning away from them and glimpsing into space. "_Plus_, ah think Apple Bloom would _want_ me to let her run _free_ in the wild..." She turned to the three. "With her _worthy_ and _loyal_ friends. Now come _inside_, ya'll. It's cold."

Scootaloo hung behind, as the three trotted inside. Red Applehood noticed her uncertainty.

"Are ya _alright_ Scootaloo?"

The orange pegasi with the magenta mane nodded slightly. "I am _alright_... can I please just stay _outside_ for a bit... and _think_?"

Red Applehood slowly nodded. "Alright. But _don't_ be out for _long_."

* * *

**_Okay, worst chapter ending yet- it is because I had to cut this chapter in two- it was stretching out too far, and this was the best place I could find to split it, whilst keeping my 'every chapter except the prologue must be 3000+ words rule'._**


	32. Retaliations

**_Warning: contains violence._**

* * *

• Chapter Thirty-one: Retaliations •

…

After the freckled earth pony had left, Scootaloo turned around, trotting into the bushes, before finding a large tree. She clambered high into the branches, using her wings to propel herself upwards, as she finally rested on the tallest branch. She settled down into a perfect seat, her tail curling neatly around her hooves as she peered into the sunset for a bit, feeling the wind whistle through her wings. Thoughts gushed through her mind like a hurricane; dark memories swept back.

…

_"Hello class, we have a new _student_ with us today... _meet_ Scootaloo!"_

_Scootaloo watched nervously, as the other kids examined her, judging her at that very moment._

_"_Ugh_, she isn't very _pretty_, is she Silver Spoon? Her _eyelashes_ look like that of a _colt's_!" An earth pony filly turned to her friend._

_"Oh my _gosh_ DT! I _just_ realised that! _Totally_ an outcast!"_

_Scootaloo squinted, trying to see if anypony was looking at her in a supportive manner._

_She either wasn't pretty enough, or sporty enough. It was either those two for every school. She was a lot different as a younger self- her mane was the same at the top, but it was long and braided below her ears, and her wings were a lot smaller._

_The teacher gave a sigh, as she lead Scootaloo to her assigned seat. "Good _luck_, kiddo." The teacher trotted away, Scootaloo glimpsing sadly into the distance, and through the window, raindrops drizzling down the clear glass._

Cling clang cling clang

_A while later, the bell went, and all the foals got up from their seats, trotting out of the class. Scootaloo was slow to follow, as she had been held back by the teacher._

_"Now, I _know_ that you are here because... you have had some _trouble_ in your passed few schools," the teacher gave Scootaloo a grim expression._

_Scootaloo nervously nodded. "It's because of... _bullies_."_

_The teacher grimaced. "Yes... and _because_ of that... I _don't_ think this is the best school for you. Just... _try_ to behave yourself..."_

_Scootaloo nodded, tears lining her eyes. "I'll _try_, but I'll _probably_ fail."_

_"I know," the teacher sighed, nosing her out the door, and shutting it behind her._

_The four year old Scootaloo jumped at the sound of the door, before she fearfully scampered out of the building. As soon as she emerged into the playground, the foals playing, and chatting stopped what they were doing and went silent. They were all staring straight at Scootaloo, who was nervously walking down the path. Foals dashed from the pavement, trying to get as far away from the castaway as possible._

_Whispers eroded the area, almost suffocating Scootaloo in a verbal way._

_"I heard she got _expelled_ from her past _twenty_ schools!"_

True_._

_"Yeah- she beats up foals- I heard she _killed_ one of them!"_

False_._

_"I think her name is _Scootaloo_\- _ugh_, some _fugitive_."_

_Scootaloo bore down at the pony responsible. "I am _no_ fugitive! I am _not_ on that _list_ to be _caught_ and arrested!"_

_The filly squealed, scampering away and hiding behind her friends._

_Scootaloo sniffed, before trotting forwards, the crowded ponies parting. Two foals didn't move though- the fillies standing before her and smirking in hostility. They flocked around her- surrounded her- Scootaloo couldn't run away, as some foals crept behind them, blocking up the gaps to take a peek at what was going to happen. The leading pony, an earth Scootaloo recognised from earlier as Diamond Tiara, stood before her._

_"This school was running _perfectly_ fine, before _you_ arrived, _exile_," the filly sneered, looking Scootaloo up and down. "Not _only_ are you a _killer_, but you are _also_ the most _appalling_ looking creature I have _ever_ laid eyes on."_

_"Change that _appalling_ to _appealing_, dimwit," Scootaloo rebelled, a smirk glued to her face. "And for all _I_ know, I have never done _anything_ to you. You should just go and kiss your _flank_ now."_

_Silver Spoon gaped. "_Oh_, burn!"_

_She went silent, as Diamond Tiara whipped around to glare at her. The pink filly faced Scootaloo. "You're _foolish_."_

_"Your breathe _stinks_," Scootaloo piped._

_"Well your _eyes_ look funny."_

_"Your _voice_ is _irritating_. Somepony get me a _cloth_ to stuff _right_ down her _prissy_ little _throat_ to _free_ us from the _torture_."_

_A few foals laughed, before going silent, as they noticed the macabre glint in Diamond Tiara's eyes._

_Scootaloo attempted to trot passed them, but Diamond Tiara shoved her backwards, sending her pummelling to the ground, her head down, and her rump in the air._

_"_Huh_. She's _also_ a blank flank, as _well_ as a loser," Silver Spoon scoffed._

_"I am _not_ looking for a _fight_, just _leave_ me _alone_." Scootaloo peered around from the ground, trying to figure out a way to get passed._

_"What are you, a _chicken_?" Diamond Tiara giggled mockingly. "Chicken! _Buck buck buck_..!"_

_"_Gobble, gobble_..!" Silver Spoon joined in._

_"Silver Spoon- _no_, you're _thinking_ of a _turkey_." Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes._

_Scootaloo stumbled back onto her hooves, brushing dust and blood from her grazed cheek, a vexed expression on her face. These fillies had provoked her, and she was angry. "_What_ did you just _call_ me?"_

_"What? A _chicken_ or a _turkey_?" Silver Spoon listed, an egoistic expression on her face._

_"_Enough_ with the _turkey_!" Diamond Tiara squabbled._

_Scootaloo menaced forward, her lip curled into a snarl, and her nose touching the filly's in a threatening manner. "_Chicken_."_

_"Oh, so _that_ offended you?" The pink filly with the purple and white mane grinned. "Well then, it _shouldn't_, because it's _truth_! You're just _afraid_ that if you get into a _fight_ you'll be _expelled_ like you were from all your _other_ schools. Eventually, _nopony_ is going to want a _loser_ like _you_, and you will _grow_ up to be _unsuccessful_ in life. _Chicken_!"_

_Scootaloo felt her eyes begin to water, before she blinked back the tears, crouching down into a defensive position. "I _am_ wanted, and I am _not_ a chicken. I _may_ be a blank flank, but I would _never_ want a Cutie Madk like _yours_! Your special talents should be _bullying_, because you do a _very_ good job at it! _Despite_ your _specialty_, you are just _bark_ and no _bite_!"_

_Diamond Tiara slowly spun around, facing Scootaloo, with a spiteful glint in her eyes. "Was _that_ a _threat_?"_

_Scootaloo nodded, fixing a determined expression on her face, without saying any words._

_Diamond Tiara grinned. "_Well_ then, I _take_ your _challenge_. Let's see who is the better _fighter_ here, and _see_ if you are _really_ what you _think_ you are."_

_Foals stepped back, crowding around the two, and chanting out the single word, which Scootaloo has grown all too used to. "_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight_!"_

_Twenty-seven schools she had gone to now- she had been expelled from every one. The bullying had gone too much for her- violence had blocked up Scootaloo's pathway in innocence, and she had grown to be rough, and homicidal- but less maniacal. Her brain had been clogged up with images, which a foal like her should have never seen. She had seen and lost more blood than the blood which could drain from a pony whom had fallen from a tower. Scootaloo was a monster... surviving on vengeance, and jumpy because she had been scarred. As soon as she had taught these foals a lesson, that they weren't going to forget, she could live life again... and be more happy than depressed and agitated. That's what she told herself before every skirmish. It never worked. Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara circled in the rink surrounded by ponies, before the prissy earth pony made her first move, launching herself forwards, and thudding into Scootaloo. The pegasi skidded backwards, before rolling forwards, and leaping over Diamond Tiara in an agile manner, circling around so she was facing her opponent._

_Diamond Tiara turned her head around to face Scootaloo, but she was too late, as the pegasi had lunged into the air, and onto her back, sending her smacking to the ground. Scootaloo leapt off of her, darting backwards, and preparing for her next attack._

_Diamond Tiara got up onto her hooves in annoyance, spitting out a tooth, before turning around again, hatred swimming in her cool blue eyes. The pink filly shot forwards, taking her tiara off of her head, and whipping it across Scootaloo's snout with a swift lash of her hoof. The headpiece was sharp, drawing blood, which sprayed down Scootaloo's nose, going into her mouth. It tasted salty. Scootaloo spat it out, the fine droplet of red landing before Diamond Tiara's hooves._

_Diamond Tiara gave a look of disgust, before thrusting forwards again, preparing to knock into Scootaloo's chest and send her to the ground._

_At the same time, Scootaloo hopped up an amazing height into the air, flapping her wings so that they made a buzzing sound, to slow her fall. Diamond Tiara charged below her, only to meet nothing, and look up to see Scootaloo hovering above her. Scootaloo stopped vibrating her wings, and she went falling to the ground, onto Diamond Tiara, and_ _force the filly onto her belly with her weight. Diamond Tiara roared, pouncing onto her hooves, and arching her back up suddenly, so Scootaloo went flying through the air, and landing on her hooves further back. Without taking a breathe at the second, Scootaloo sprung forwards, racing at Diamond Tiara and swiping her hoof across the filly's face as an aggressive slash. Diamond Tiara grabbed her hoof bending it to the side, so it cracked slightly, and pushing her backwards._

_Scootaloo screeched in pain, her hoof hurting badly as she rested it on the floor. She'd have to win this on three hooves. If Diamond Tiara was going to play dirty, then she would too. Scootaloo raced forwards, still quite quick despite her limp, as she managed to get behind the filly, holding her neck with a headlock, gently strangling the filly. Diamond Tiara nipped at her hooves, before kicking backwards, to make Scootaloo wince towards the back of the area._

_Adrenaline pumped through Scootaloo's mind, and all she could hear through her ears was her beating pulse, alongside the chanting of the circling foals. Scootaloo raced towards Diamond Tiara, skidding underneath her belly, and kicking upwards whilst doing so. Diamond Tiara soared through the air, landing on her side, just at Silver Spoon's hooves, who had been hanging back._

_"_Well_? Help me!" Diamond Tiara hissed, getting to her hooves, with the grey filly at her side._

_"Oh... _right_," the filly nodded, aiding her friend._

_"Hey, you're _cheating_! You _can't_ have another pony _helping_ you!" Scootaloo cried, realising that she was now up against two._

_"Who said _anything_ about rules?" Silver Spoon sneered, before pouncing forwards, and pinning Scootaloo to the ground firmly._

_"Let me _go_!" Scootaloo vigorously attempted to writhe free from her grasp, but she was locked in her position, and there was no getting away._

_Diamond Tiara trotted besides her friend, so she was facing Scootaloo. "_Hmm_... what to _do_, what to _do_, now that we have you here, all _so_ submissive."_

_Scootaloo spat another crimson, blob of blood at Diamond Tiara's hooves again, as if it were venom, as she glared bitterly at the earth pony._

_Diamond Tiara scowled, before looking at Scootaloo's mane again, the braid hanging from behind her ear. "_I_ know what to _do_. You _know_ how I said you were _hideous_?" Diamond Tiara clamped her jaws around Scootaloo's long braided mane. "Well I can now _prove_ it!" She tugged at the hair, tearing at it with pure spleen._

_Scootaloo screeched- it felt like her brain was being torn from her head, as the mane clung to her skin, and pierced her like one million tiny spears._

_"It's not _working_!" Diamond Tiara snarled, jerking it as hard as she could, with loathe in her eyes._

_Scootaloo could no longer hold back tears, as she experienced the worst pain ever, as she finally heard the sound of her mane falling appart, sounding like a page of paper being shredded in half. Diamond Tiara flung back as if she were an elastic band, as the final hairs of Scootaloo's lower mane broke apart. Diamond Tiara smirked, her blue eyes glowing wickedly, as she spat out Scootaloo's mane heinously._

_Silver Spoon trotted up to her friend's side, giggling callously. "_Nice_ one DT."_

_Scootaloo felt her lower mane- it wasn't long anymore- only a few triangle-like hairs jutting out of the back of her head. She stared at Diamond Tiara, only shock lighting up her face like a light bulb._

_Pure horror lingered through the air, broken up by the malevolent leer Diamond Tiara gave, in which was going to haunt Scootaloo from years to come and scar her more than a shining, silver blade._

_"And _that_ is why you will _never_ be _anything_ important Scootaloo."_

…

"_Scootaloo_?"

The orange pegasi screamed, flailing her hooves around thin air, trying to hit whoever was there. "Get _away_ from me!" Her voice was choked with fear, as looked into the distance, realizing who it was. "Rumble?" She suddenly lost balance, falling off of the branch and flying down to the earth.

"Scootaloo! _No_!" Rumble dived down, his wings flapping as fast as they could.

Scootaloo saw the ground below her, pleading for help, before Rumble grabbed ahold of her.

"Gotcha!" He began to fly her back up to the branch.

Breathing heavily, Scootaloo wrapped her hooves tightly around him, clinging for her life, as she buried her head into his silver fur. "_Thank_ you... so _much_..." her voice was rasped, as she breathed heavily from the surprise.

Rumble gently ascended onto the branch, sitting back, and noticing the terrified filly still clinging to him. Blushing slightly, he pat her back. "It's _okay_ now. You're _fine_... it's _over_."

Scootaloo released her grip on him, lowering her head slightly, as she leaned onto his shoulder, peering into the distance from the tree. "I am _sorry_... I thought you were..."

"_Don't_ be sorry- you're _safe_ now. And I... I _understand_." Rumble wrapped his tail around her to make sure she was securely seated on the tree, and wasn't going to fall. "It was the _bullies_, wasn't it?"

Scootaloo nodded and shook her head at the same time. "Yes... it _was_ bullies. But these are... _special_ ones. _Remember_ the two fillies who took Apple Bloom _away_ from us?"

"Vaguely," Rumble slowly nodded, rebooting his memory. "The pink one was _scary_..."

"_Yeah_, those two were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They went to one of the _many_ schools _I_ went to. But... _this_ fight wasn't like _any_ other. Diamond Tiara had a _massive _impact on my life... good, _and_ bad. For _one_, she was the one who tore _all_ of my mane out- and it _hasn't_ grown since. Probably _still_ recovering," Scootaloo chuckled slightly. "And _also_, school _ended_ after the fight... and I was _too_ weak to get up. _Eventually_ Cinderainbow found my bloodstained body lying on the ground, and she became like my big sister _since_." Scootaloo wiped at her eyes, which were all watery. "It may seem _good_, but I had _nightmares_ about that filly for the next few _years_ of my _life_. I had nearly _completely_ forgotten them now... but _seeing_ them again made me... _remember_."

Rumble sympathetically nudged her chin up so that her head was no longer hanging. "Sometimes it is _good_ to remember."

"True. But _this_ is just something I _wish_ I could _forget_."

Rumble's expression was unreadable. "I am _not_ going to argue. What is done, is _done_, and what is past, is _past_. Right now, it is the _present_ and right now, I have made my own _oath_ that I would _protect_ you at all costs and with my _life_. I will _never_ let _anything_ like that happen to you _ever_ again."

Scootaloo's heart raced, and she felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside, which she had only ever felt a few times and always when she was around Rumble. "I would _just_ like to say that... I... _I_..." Scootaloo choked slightly, before she took a huge gulp of oxygen, her cheeks bright red. "Well _this_ is awkward..." She took a deep breathe. "I _kind_ of... I like like, _well_\- not _like_, like like, but as in _like_ I like like you..." Scootaloo smacked herself. "Just _spit_ it _out_! _Gosh_!" She turned to Rumble. "What I am _trying_ to say is that... I _kind_ of _really_... really, really, _really_ like you... _really_. And... if the _world _had been taken _over_ by a bunch of bunny rabbits, who wore clothes which all had elements of the ponyodic table on them, and they could teleport and _fly_ and stuff... and ate _cookies_ with chocolate chips with rainbows and happiness, and fruit and vegetables had been _banned_, so all of the _ponies_ went _really_ fat, and forgot about our _language_ and _gravity_, so they _all_ floated into space... and we were the _last_ two ponies alive with purple eyes... and not fatness..." Scootaloo shook her head. "Getting to the _point_; I would be _really_ happy no matter _what_, because I would be with _you_... and a bunch of bunny rabbits and fat ponies who _don't _matter." Scootaloo gave an idiotic grin. "There. _Whew_, that was _difficult_!" She nervously peered at Rumble, who was awestruck, his eyes wide, and his mouth making a perfect 'o'.

Scootaloo lowered her head, sighing. "It's _okay_ if you don't _return_ the feelings. I just _had_ to spit it out... because _every_ time I am _mean_ to you, is just because I am _trying_ to get your _attention_. And... I may _pretend_ like you're _weird_, and _nerdy_... which you _are_... _ahem_... I may _act_ like that, but I _actually_ think that you are quite a _cool_ guy, and I am just _stoked_ that you decided to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders... because I cannot _imagine_ my life without you _anymore_." Scootaloo's orange fur had officially gone red, as she bit her lip. "Yeah, I _know_ I am just ranting on now, and I am a _total_ loser and you probably _won't_..."

Scootaloo went silent, as Rumble gently put his hoof over her lips.

"You don't need to say _any_ more. I _get_ it."

Scootaloo lowered her gaze from him. "Okay... _sorry_..."

"Scoots, _stop_ being so _hard_ on yourself! The _truth_ is, I kind of like you _too_..." Rumble looked away from her in embarrassment. "I have liked you since I first lay _eyes_ on you... and I have liked you _every_ second since. Truth is, I probably _wouldn't_ have joined the Crusaders if it _weren't_ for you. I am not _saying_ that your friends _aren't_ a blast... but they are _kinda_ a bit _girly_... you _know_ what I mean." Rumble looked to her, meeting her eyes, with his own purple ones.

Scootaloo was perplexed, thoughts and thoughts flying through her mind, before it almost seemed like she was airborne... plummeting down a bottomless sky. Her mind snapped back to real life. _It still feels like I am falling._ She looked around, to see the ground coming closer._ Nope, actually falling._ She held her breathe, before she felt hooves grasp around her again, as Rumble lowered her to the ground.

"You _really_ need to _stop_ falling. What if _one_ day, I am not _there_ to save you?" Rumble's eyes were full of concern. He truly cared for Scootaloo.

The orange filly with the magenta mane smiled softly. "You will _always_ be there to catch me when I fall _down_."

…

"_Ah... choo_!" Apple Bloom sneezed, as a lump of hay fell on her snout. She spluttered slightly, before she rolled over. She was currently laying sprawled in a haystack, the straw underneath her form, warm and comforting. Apple Bloom peered at the spinning wheel in the distance. She had just woken up from a nap, and by her senses it seemed to now be the morning- also the sound of a rooster nearby gave her the indication. She got up onto her creamy-yellow hooves, and she bounced off of the silage, landing on all fours. Her mane bobbed up and down at each step in an enthusiastic manner. She trotted up to the spinning wheel, sniffing the air. The smell of the two good-for-nothing colts was stale- they must have left a few hours ago. Earth ponies, despite not having wings or obvious magic, were more connected to nature, which also benefited their five senses more than any other type of pony. Touch, taste, scent, sight and sound. Apple Bloom glanced at the gold which was practically pouring from the spinning wheel. It looked like the sun itself, glimmering in the summer days, noble and proud, yet lazy, like a drunk moth hovering around a lamp full of fireflies. Apple Bloom would feel herself leaning forwards, and her irises becoming larger, literal sparkles dancing inside. She shook her head, looking away from the rare delicacy. "It is _not_ for meh. _That_ gold is mah _ticket_ to get out of this _fetlock_." She added a small '_cha-ching_' sound effect, before she heard hoof steps from outside.

Fear sprouted from Apple Bloom like a growing tree shooting from a bud. She quickly rolled herself on the dirty floor, making her appearance seem as if she had been doing a lot of work. She smudged some mud onto her cheek, and lifted one of her legs up to seem as if she had a limp, as she watched the barn door creak open. For a second, which seemed like a year, the two silhouettes of the dreaded ponies just stood there, cruelly sucking up all of the alarm which would rouse Apple Bloom from one million sleeps, not light, nor deep.

"_Hmm_, Silver Spoon. It _seems_ my suspicions were _correct_..." Diamond Tiara's voice sounded shaky, as she edged towards the spinning wheel, drooling like a mutt at the glittery substance. "I... I was _right_... like _usual_..." Diamond Tiara was literally vibrating, as she was devouring all of the amazement ravenously and was exploding on the inside, possibly in the future, on the outside with glee.

"Ah _guess_ ya two _knew_ of my potential _all_ along. It was _difficult_, but ah _succeeded_. Well'p, ah _may_ as _well_ go now... because we made a _deal_." Apple Bloom was about to trot to the doors, when Diamond Tiara appeared right at her face.

"_Did_ we, I _don't_ remember, do _you_ remember Silver Spoon?" The pink earth pony desperately turned to her friend.

"I like, _totally_ do. And we _mentioned_ it along the tracks _too_... including, _like_, yesterday," Silver Spoon snorted, before glancing at her sister. "Why don't you seem _pleased_ at my answer?"

Steam puffed from Diamond Tiara's nostrils, before she turned to Apple Bloom, who was anxiously trying to get out of the room. "Maybe we could _work_ something _out_? I could _offer_ you a _job_ or _something_, and you can get _paid_ seventy percent more times _zero_! How does _that_ sound?"

"It _sounds_ like ya think ah am _stupid_. The _answer_ is _no_. Now get _out_ of mah _way_! Ah _want_ mah _freedom_!" Apple Bloom attempted to scoot around Diamond Tiara, but the princess blocked her way.

"Now, _you_ listen to _me_, you _cretin_. Because you have... _solved_ all of my little _riddles_ and _twists_, I will come up with a more... _humane_ solution to our _need_ of your _talent_." Diamond Tiara brutally bared her teeth. "You make gold for us _one_ more night."

"As _if_!" Apple Bloom spat.

"It _is_ fair though! It will be a way of you _repaying_ us for... _yesterday's_ mishap. I was _generous_, letting you have _one_ more night. _Now_ you be generous and owe _me_ one more night. Does _that_ sound _fair_?" Diamond Tiara narrowed her eyes, hoping that her skill in manipulation was going to pay off.

"It _does_ sound fair, you _know_?" Silver Spoon spoke up, smirking, as she realised what her sister was trying to do.

Apple Bloom bit her lip, as she took in the crazed filly's words. It did sound fair... but what if she didn't get as lucky as she had been last time? Thoughts flurried through her mind, in the so little time she had to create the decision._ Ah'll be puttin' mah money where my mouth is..._

"_Fine_\- but _only_ cause ah am a _pony_ of _honor_, and ah will work _hard_ to keep a _deal_. Ya'd _better_ be a pony of honor _too_." Apple Bloom seized forward threateningly, so that Diamond Tiara could get the picture. "Ya _got_ that?"

"Yes, yep, uh huh, _affirmative_!" Diamond Tiara rambled, lowering her head, before bringing back her dominance. "_Agreed_. Now I will _retrieve_ my gold."

Silver Spoon skipped after Diamond Tiara, up to the spinning wheel, and scooped up as much of the thin string of gold as possible.

Apple Bloom wasn't sure how she felt about this new deal- it kind of seemed like a scam, and she figured that Diamond Tiara would have a few more tricks up her sleeve- or up her tiara in this case.

…

Sweetie Belle aroused from her sleep, and she gave a yawn, before getting up, and rubbing sleep from her eyes, trotting to the mirror, and seeing her baggy eyes with dark-purple lines under them, completely visible against her white fur. Her mane was matted horribly, dreadlocks and split ends littered all over it, and there was literally twigs and leaves snagged in the purple and pink hairs. Sweetie Belle yawned again putting her hoof at her mouth, and catching a whiff of her intoxicating breathe. Sweetie Belle fell to the ground in a fit of coughs, as she tried to recover from the grotesque stench. "_This_... would have... _never_..." Sweetie Belle coughed a bit. "...Happened... _if_... I was at... _home_..." Just the naming of it as home, boosted her doubt.

Sweetie Belle muttered under her breathe, as she trotted out of the room, and to the kitchen, where steam was flowing from the toaster, as the pony watched the bread slowly but surely cook. Sweetie Belle sat herself down at the wooden table, where she levitated a fork with her magic, and began to carve a small line into the wood.

"_Morning_ Sweetie Belle!" The pony chirped, still keeping an eye on the toast.

"_Oh_, it's _morning_? I would have _never_ guessed." Sweetie Belle's voice had a sarcastic and nasty tone, as she continued to destroy the wooden table.

The pony lowered his ears as he turned to the unicorn. "Looks like _somepony_ woke up on the _wrong_ side of the _bed_..."

"Something which would have _never_ happened if I were _back_ at home where _everything_ was just _perfect_!" Sweetie Belle snapped back, her green eyes glistening with embers.

The pony lowered his head, not noticing that the toast we was cooking was now going slightly black. "Okay, _sorry_... you don't seem _yourself_... lighten up?"

"No, I will _not_ lighten up. It's not that staying here _isn't_ a blast, but I am getting _bored_ out of my _brain_ and I _don't_ think that my _destiny_ lead me to _this_ place, thank you _very_ much." Sweetie Belle got up from her chair.

The toast was truly burning now, the entire bread black like coals. The pony stepped forward in horror. "What do you _mean_... I thought that after _yesterday_... I _thought_ we were _friends_..."

"You thought _wrong_! Keeping me _captive_ is one thing, but _forcing_ me to be your _buddy_? I'd _rather_ eat _slate_!" Sweetie Belle stormed out of the room. "_Bye_ now."

The pony leapt forward, about to stop her, when a boiling hot, tiny spark landed on his side. Spinning around, he realized that his toast had turned to fire, and the flames were growing larger and larger by each second. "Oh _no_!" He lunged forward, about to extinguish the fire, when he turned around and saw Sweetie Belle nearing the front door. He stepped towards her, feeling the need to dash forward and stop her, but he fought against his will, grabbing a saucepan and filling it with water to throw on the raging flames.

…

The beautiful Changeling Queen stood before her mirror, a green aura surrounding her horn, as she levitated a majestic crown onto her head. It sat on her head regally- perfectly. Chrysalis's flamboyant green eyes were narrowed like common, as her appearance never quite seemed perfect to herself. The reflection seemed unnatural... not her true self. She knew that she probably felt that deep down, this whole 'attractive' gimmick was a lie. She felt that she kept telling herself that she was the prettiest to make it sound more true, when really, she was running around in one million circles repeating disasters and mistakes to keep her crown. That was what life was being royal. Chrysalis peered at the mirror, before it began to ripple, and the face paved it's way onto the glossy surface.

"I did not _ask_ for your _presence_," Chrysalis snapped, in a snobby way, her voice crescendoing at each word.

The mirror slowly spoke, it's voice old and grated. "_Ah_, but your _former_ success has gone so _soon_. A _soul_ was _repaired_ in less than a _moon_."

Chrysalis's perfectly shaped ears perked, and she exhaled slowly. "It _never_ ends, don't you just _think_? Everything falls down the _wrong_ way when it _sits_ on the _brink_." She closed her eyes sharply, and her fur stood on its end. "_What_ do you have to say at _this_ time? I am getting _tired_ of committing this _crime_."

The mirror did not hesitate to speak. "You _thought_ she was gone, but she is _back_ from the dead. You _may_ be pretty, but first place is _Snow Flutter_ instead."

Chrysalis opened her eyes, her eyebrows curved down, as she peered back at the mirror. "_Show_ me the _minor_."

…

Snow Flutter stood tall and assertive, her head ducked down, and her eyes narrowed. "Come out here this _instant_ you _ruffian_!"

"Nope!"

She heard rustling from a bush, and she snapped around, darting forward, and kicking dust in the direction. "_Show_ yourself, _coward_! You too _afraid_ to put up a _fight_?"

"Okay, at _this_ time. They _should_ take offence, and say that they are _not_ cowards. Keep on _intimidating_ them, and they will _eventually_ come out. _Then_ you can give them _all_ you got." Cheese Sandwich excitedly hopped out of the way. "Okay, _go_!"

Snow Flutter breathed heavily, before charging at the bush. "You're just a _chicken_. You are too _afraid_ to stand up... to a _girl_!"

"_Never_!" Big Macintosh trampled out of the bush, preparing to attack the little pegasi.

Using the advantage of agility to his bulkiness, Snow Flutter bounced to the side energetically, so that Big Macintosh skidded to a halt, banging into a tree, before he spun around, fire in his eyes.

"Is that all you _got_, wimp?" Snow Flutter bounced from side to side strenuously.

Big Macintosh attempted to dive forward again, but Snow Flutter ducked down, and zipped under him, and to the other side, so he landed in plain dirt. Snow Flutter fixed up her mane teasingly. "Get up, big _fella_'!" She kindly hopped away, as Big Macintosh got to his hooves. "I didn't _hurt_ you _too_ bad, _did_ I?"

"_Nope_," Big Macintosh and Cheese Sandwich spoke at the same time.

"Good _job_ Snow Flutter!" Shining Armour appeared at Cheese Sandwich and Big Macintosh's sides. "You have _really_ come around with your training."

"_Thanks_," Snow Flutter preened her ruffled, yellow feathers. A few days of intense training had passed now, and she had improved astronomically. Not only had her strategy and fighting techniques benefitted, as she had just displayed, but she had increased rapidly in confidence, which was one of the traumas of her everyday life. "So is there _anything_ I can _improve_ on?" Snow Flutter tilted her head, and waited for Shining Armour expectantly.

"No."

Snow Flutter uneasily shifted on her hooves. "What do you _mean_..? Am I _not_ good enough..?" Every time she asked what she could improve, Shining Armour generally came up with large list of things that she needed to get better at. The minimum amount of things so far had been three.

"No, you have done _exceptionally_ well- well enough for me to _promote_ you a _position _coming out with _all_ of us on your _first_ gathering," Shining Armour smiled, as Snow Flutter let out a squee of delight.

"Can you _believe_ it? I _can't_ believe it! _Oh_, I am _so_ excited!" Snow Flutter hopped up and down, before quickly lowering to the ground, and straightening up, in a pensive manner. "To _correct_ myself, that will be _suitably_ appreciated. I shall look _forward_ to the day, _General_." Snow Flutter saluted about to trot away, when Shining Armour halted her.

"That _day_ meaning _tomorrow_, 6:30 sharp, _Veteran_. Oh, and if you _really_ want to have _something_ to improve, then _try_ and make it _more_ perfect." Shining Armour saluted to her, as Snow Flutter skipped away.

"General," Cheese Sandwich appeared at Shining Armour's side.

"Yes, _Lieutenant_?" Shining Armour turned to the orange earth pony.

"How come we are _speaking_ as if we are in a _war_? Can I just call you Shining Armour?" Cheese Sandwich gave a pleading look, and behind him, Big Macintosh gave a hefty '_eeyup_.'

Shining Armour face-hoofed. "Yeah, _whatever_."

* * *

**_Okay, I am aware that with this story, I haven't been rushing it enough, and I have been dragging it on and on. After receiving some writing tips, I am going to try and speed up the plot a tiny bit more- I said a tiny bit, not so much that the whole story is rushed. Please readers, tell me I am doing anything wrong, because it will seriously help- I literally survive on constructive criticism, so yeah, thanks for reading._**


	33. First Gathering

_**Please don't kill me . 2 reasons why you'd want to: this chapter being late... and what I make Chrysalis do.**_

* * *

• Chapter Thirty-two: First Gathering •

…

Weakness overflowed, as if a misty puff of despair was wafting around the fragile alicorn, who peered weakly into the distance, her purple eyes glazed, and clouded.

"I am fed _up_ of this!" Luna shouted from the cage facing her sister.

"Well that is not _my_ problem!" Celestia snapped back, her eyes narrowed. "Get a _better_ attention span, _will_ you?"

"You _seriously_ don't seem to _care_ that Cadance is _slowly_ fading away before your eyes, _do_ you?" Luna retorted. "I bet if _you_ were in her horseshoes, you'd be making a bigger _deal_ over it."

Celestia gave an offended gasp. "False! I'd be using the last of my _strength_ too ensure that you and Cadance would be _alright_!"

"_Ha_, of _course_, being all _powerful_ and _great_. And what if _I_ was in her horseshoes? I bet you'd be _pleased_ to get rid of your younger sister, who just _isn't_ perfect enough to be _related_ to the _amazing_ Celestia. I am whom you are _embarrassed_ over!"

"_Lies_!" Celestia snarled. "Untrue, mistaken _and_ recreant! I would _never_ do or think such _thing_!"

"Well-" Luna was about to give her witty comeback, when Cadance interrupted.

"_Shh_... Chrysalis is _coming_!"

The three looked up and peered as the Changeling Queen approached the trio.

"_Ah_, isn't it _lovely_ seeing you _all_ again- it's been a _while_ since I last _visited._ I _must_ say... just- did I _catch_ you two _inseparable_ siblings... _arguing_ just then? Well, well, well- _never_ argue when a _changeling_ is around- arguing is one of the _opposites_ of love you know- and we changelings _prefer_ love over hatred." Chrysalis smirked, looking docile and ominous at the same time.

"Yeah, some _beautiful_ love you have _shown_ towards us over the past _ten_ years," Luna remarked, earning a giggle from Celestia.

Chrysalis rolled her eyes, before peering at the centre prison, in which Cadance was accommodated to. Chrysalis gently stepped forward, reaching her hoof through the cage, tucking it under the alicorn's chin, bringing the hanging head up to face her. "Looks like your _youth_ has _died_."

Cadance squeaked, but didn't have the strength to shudder away. All she could do was fearfully look into the piercing green eyes.

"And _yet_, your _determination_ remains..." Chrysalis's mind went elsewhere, before she snapped back to reality. She swished her hoof from under Cadance's neck, causing the light pink alicorn to drop to the ground with a thud. Chrysalis peered into the distance as she trotted away from the three cells. "That's what I _hate_ about you ponies. You're always so _determined_\- it makes me _sick_."

"_Again_, hate is some _really_ strong love your giving us," Luna snickered.

"Shut _up_!" Chrysalis spun around, glaring at the alicorn. "You'll be the _first_ to die once I get _bored_."

"No more moon for _you_ then," Luna smiled. "No more _darkness_ and what you call... _fear_."

"I _said,_ shut up!"

"_No_."

"Why you _little_..." Chrysalis went silent, before taking a deep breathe, trying to extinguish her anger.

Luna, feeling she had gotten away with this argument, blew a sneaky raspberry at Chrysalis.

"I have _had_ it!" Chrysalis roared, twisting around, and angling her horn straight at Luna's dungeon. A green aura surrounded the horn, before shooting forwards, towards the former Night Princess. Luna jumped to the side, but she was not quick enough, as the green ball of magic slammed onto her side.

"Luna! _No_!" Celestia lunged forward, and pressed herself against the bars, flailing her hooves as she tried to reach across to her sister's opposing prison.

Dark grey smoke filled the cage, before it finally began to die down, and Luna could be seen laying on the ground. Blood was running from one side of her face, all the way down to her back legs. Luna's blue-green eyes flickered open with pain as she slowly opened her mouth, to speak her rasped words. "How did... thou have so much... _power_..?" Luna coughed slightly before closing her eyes.

Celestia turned to Chrysalis, rage boiling in her eyes. "How _dare_ you! She is my _sister_!"

Chrysalis menaced forward, so her nose was a few inches from the former princess of the day's. "I had a sister _too_, and she got _slaughtered_ by a bunch of your _pony_ citizens! Be _happy_ that _I_ didn't kill _your's_!"

Celestia wasn't sure how to reply, as she just turned back to Luna, watching as her sister rolled over hurtfully. The burns would sting, and would throb for the next few days. As long as the wounds didn't get infected, Luna would most likely recover. "There, _there_..." Celestia cooed. her main incentive was to help her younger sibling now.

Chrysalis peered at the two dungeons, before she quickly turned tail and fled, confusion buzzing through her mind. "_I_ didn't even _know_ that I had _that_ much power..." The Changeling Queen panted, as she continued to dash back to her castle. "_Imagine_ what I could _do_ with all of it? It would be _perfect_ for my _next_ plan to _rid_ my _life_ of Snow Flutter..." She halted to a stop, now in front of her mirror in her room, where she admired her appearance. She summoned a comb to brush her mane, as a grin began to creep across her face. "And _this_ plan..." She stopped brushing her mane, as she levitated the brush to a new chamber. She began mixing a brew of chemicals. Once her mixture was ready, she dipped the comb into the acids, allowing the toxins to seep into the diamond encrusted brush's bristles. "Is _going_ to _succeed_."

…

Apple Bloom shifted from side to side, watching the barn doors pleadingly... praying they would open, or a swish of magic would appear to reveal the two drugged foals. She peered at the hay, longingly wishing it would lift up and turn into the golden resource, in which would be her ticket to free her from this dungeon- not that it wasn't her environment. The shed kind of reminded her of her home- kind of, not well and truly. Apple Bloom pricked her ears, as she listened to some sudden thuds outside. She heard the sound of... well if glistening was a sound, then that'd be what it would sound like. Apple Bloom ecstatically got up onto her hooves, peering at an old clock up on the walls, reading 9:30 pm. She hopped down from the haystack she had been resting on, as she finally eyed the two silhouettes of the foals who had arrived last time, both covered in a blanket of wispy golden magic.

"Ya two are _later_ than ya were _last_ time! Ah _almost_ thought that ah was _screwed_, and that ah was gonna get taken _away_! What _took_ ya two so _long_?" Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes, as the two foals plonked down to the ground, getting up onto their legs, wobbling slightly.

"You're not our _only_ customer!" The stubby one grunted, before turning to the orange colt. "Also, _someone_ got their hooves _tangled_ in a knot."

"It's not _my_ fault that the spider scared me so _much_ that I got coiled into the rope! _You_ were the one who put the rope there in the _first_ place!" The long-limbed colt muttered, before turning to the yellow filly with the red mane. "Now with _every_ assistance we give, comes a _price_. Now pay _up_!"

Apple Bloom uncomfortably shuffled on her hooves, glancing to the side. "_Well.._."

"_Well?_ Do you _have_ something or _not_?" The short, stubby green-blue-grey colt squeaked, tilting his head.

"Would _this_ do?" Apple Bloom reached behind her ear, undoing the bow from her head, and laying it on the floor.

The two foals trotted up to it, glancing down at the bright red headpiece, before nodding. "Very _well_."

Apple Bloom sighed in relief, as the two foals gathered all the hay together, and began to wind it through the spinning wheel, which would turn it into the bedazzling golden substance. "I _hope_ this is my _last_ night _staying_ in this place," Apple Bloom muttered, as she jumped back up onto her haystack. Curling into a little ball, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

…

The pony dropped the saucepan which he had been using as a bucket to throw water onto the toaster. Besides being electrocuted twice by the spazzing toaster, and having his tail lit on fire, he was all right. The sloppy residue of the fire splattered over the floor, and the drenched wet and burnt-to-the-core toast was no more than a puddle of black sludge. The pony let out a sigh of relief, wiping some sweat from his brow. "That is the _last_ time I am _ever_ going to light a fire." He hesitated for a second, before remembering how the fire started in the first place. "Oh _no_... Sweetie Belle!"

Wailing, he lunged through the house, in a massive gallop, before he smashed through the front door. Pounding across the front yard, he found himself nearing the end of the garden, but he kept pushing himself as he ran as if his life was at stake. "Sweetie Belle! _Sweetie Belle_!" He could sense the end of his property nearing, but he ignored the tingling instincts, as he continued to run as fast as he could.

_3..._

He was nearing the end of the garden, his eyes wide with fear and pain.

_2..._

His will was fighting against him, begging him to skid to a halt and turn around, but all this will did was make him run faster.

_1..._

The thought of Sweetie Belle lingered in his mind, making tears form in his eyes- he was losing his one and only treasure.

_0..!_

The pony felt a barrier suddenly slam against his face, as his whole body smacked into the shield. He felt as if he were a fly being swatted against a wall. The outside world closed in on him, butting him backwards angrily, refusing to let him trot passed. A few seconds ticked passed, just him pressed against an invisible sheet of glass which was teasingly preventing his freedom.

Eventually, the pony slowly peeled himself off of the barrier, a large bruise stretching down his face because of the force in which he had banged against the dome.

Sobbing, he peered away, before his eyes rested on a speck of white across the clearing. Light suddenly overwhelmed him, as glee struck him harder than any weapon. Pouncing forwards, he shot faster than light, as he sprung onto the bewitching filly, pinning her to the ground, and refusing to let her go. "Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle! _Sweetie Belle_!"

The unicorn with the purple and pink curly mane peered at him in shock, her green eyes etched with fear. She didn't say a word, as alarm spread across her face, and all of her instincts told her to freeze- and play dead. She just couldn't close her mint green eyes.

The pony would never forget the look she was giving him. It was the way in which he had feared that any living soul would give him as soon as they lay eyes on him. It was as if the filly was seeing into his soul right now, and was realising the monster he truly was.

Sweetie Belle was scared of him.

The pony opened his mouth, before closing it again, as he peered to the side, his ears drooping before they pressed to the sides of his head. _I am an outcast, and Sweetie Belle knows it. She has been pretending this _whole_ time. _The pony slowly released her grip on her, and he stepped to the side. At this moment, he possessed more injuries on the inside than the outside, despite physically being smacked against a wall, electrocuted and lit aflame. His aching eyes glistened, and he pitifully battled to take another step away from the filly who was an pure angel through his eyes. He could tell through her eyes, and through his eyes that he was a devil. He didn't deserve to know a pony as heavenly as her.

"_Wait_," Sweetie Belle gushed, raising he hoof to stop him.

The pony didn't turn around, he just lowered even more to look less threatening whilst his back was turned. "I am _sorry_."

Sweetie Belle got up onto her hooves tilting her head. "For _what_?"

"For keeping you _locked_ here. You are _not_ an animal. And this is _not_ a cage-"

"-but it _could_ be." Sweetie Belle smiled softly.

The pony turned around, glaring at the filly. "_Why_ are you _smiling_? That's _not_ a good thing!"

Sweetie Belle tilted her head. "Be _naïve_. Be _innocent_. Stay _young_, come back to _childhood_, and be a _foal_ just like we _both_ used to be..."

The pony was truly confused, before suddenly, their surroundings peeled down like wallpaper, being replaced by a blinding white light emitting from Sweetie Belle's horn. He gasped, attempting to back away, but backed into what seemed like bars. He peered around, and realised that the two of them were in a massive cage. He turned to Sweetie Belle in shock, as she danced around the bars, and skipped from side to side, the stunning beam still glued to her pretty little face.

"_Weeeee_! I am _queen_ of the world, and you are my _loyal_ servant!" Sweetie Belle peered at the sky, beams of light unbelievably raying down, cascading Sweetie Belle in a shower of twinkling magic, before she appeared wearing a golden crown perched on her head. It was all powered by her imagination.

"What are you _talking_ about?" He suddenly found himself seeing visions as Sweetie Belle as the four year old he used to know her as. She was still the same- no matter how older she got.

"I am _Queen_ Sweetie Belle." She hopped forward, so she was facing him. "I _heard_ you got changed from a _servant_ to a _king_."

"Since _when_?"

"Just _now_!"

"What- _I_..." Before the pony could react, Sweetie Belle grabbed his hooves, and began to twirl around, dancing from side to side with him. The dance was simple- nothing special nor fancy. It was the kind of dance a bunch of best friends would share to a popular and upbeat pop song.

"This cage is _life_. Right _now_ we are locked in the _centre_ of it," Sweetie Belle explained as they continued to dance, a beam lighting her face. "Do _you_ want to find out what is _outside_ of this cage?"

"What? _No_..!" The pony hesitated before pouncing backwards, pressing himself against the side of the cage. So much was happening that he could barely keep up. "If _this_ is the centre of _life_, then I want to stay _here_."

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, before skipping to the side. "Okey dokey."

_"Well can't you see that this is life?_

_We have been here for millenniums._

_Nor birth nor death can start a strife._

_Locked away and immune..._

_Sometimes it's good to leave._

_To be free from these worlds and know the good and bad._

_It will hurt, it will bring pain._

_No deny, from joyful to sad._

_But adventure is good, imagination._

_Being locked from childhood is all I know._

_Don't you want to discover?_

_Than grow old fast yet slow."_

The pony hesitated, before trotting towards her. "But... _but_... I don't _want_ you to _leave_ me..."

Sweetie Belle tilted her head. "You can _still_ escape- I am _sure_. _I_ can escape this cage- I mean, _look_ at the bars. It would be _easy_!" Sweetie Belle trotted up to the bars, before squeezing through, to stand outside of the prison they were in. "Can't _you_ come too?"

The pony hesitated, before trotting forwards, trying to scuffle through the bars, but could not get more than halfway through. Sweetie Belle stood a distance away, tilting her head, as he tried to squeeze out after her.

"Sweetie Belle! Don't _leave_ me!" The pony grasped his hoof forwards, but Sweetie Belle was just out of reach. "_Sweetie Belle_!"

The filly sadly trotted into the cage again. "I am _here_... I am _here_."

The pony squeezed back through the bars, before peering around the cage. "I _want_ to go..."

"And you think _I_ don't?" Sweetie Belle tilted her head. "I _want_ to leave _too_! But you _have_ to _believe_ in yourself."

"I _can't_!"

"You _can_!"

"_No_\- I can't."

Sweetie Belle gritted her teeth. "You need _inspiration_."

"Perhaps," the pony mumbled, before slouching down, watching as the whole scenery faded away again, to bring the two back to the real world.

"You can't even escape from _that_ cage..." Sweetie Belle sadly lowered her head. "I am _sorry_."

The pony cocked his head, before turning to the barrier in which he couldn't go through. "You _really_ want to go, _don't_ you?"

Sweetie Belle sadly nodded. "I want to take _you_ with me _too_\- but I _can't_... I _may_ have _overreacted_ earlier. I am _sorry_\- I _really_ thought I was _going_ to leave, but then I thought it _through_, and _decided_ to stay a _teensy_ bit longer. _Hey_... it seems like that fire _really_ didn't get _along_ with you." She gave a helpless cheesy smile.

He grimly nodded. "Yep. Isn't life _great_."

"It's _unfair_." Sweetie Belle hesitated. "But it _has_ meaning. That's probably why it decided to send _me_ to you. It _wants_ me to do something here, I just _don't_ know what."

"Be _truthful_." The pony lowered his head. "What do your _instincts_ tell you to do?"

The white pony winced slightly. "_Truthfully_? They... tell me to _leave_."

Hesitating, the pony stepped forwards, lifting her chin up. "Then _leave_."

Gasping, Sweetie Belle's eyes widened. "_What_? But what about _you_?"

"I don't _know_... but I _want_ you to come back- let's say you leave for..."

"A _day_," Sweetie Belle offered.

"I was _going_ to say a week..." The pony bit his lip.

"A _day_\- I just _want_ to see my friends, and make _sure_ they are alright, and I will be _back_ lickety-split." Sweetie Belle peered at him. "I _promise_."

He slowly nodded, peering at the scenery on the outside, tears layering his eyes. "I will _miss_ you for _every_ second."

Sweetie Belle could feel tears lining her eyes as well. "I will _too_..."

"Just as you have been _missing_ your friends."

"You know me _well_," Sweetie Belle closed her eyes, before nodding. "_Farewell_. Stay good. I will be _back_."

"_Goodbye_. Travel safely." He watched as the unicorn nodded, and stepped backwards, before turning again and trotting through the barrier into the outside world. Unable to fight against his self urges, he dashed forwards, and hoofed at the barrier, watching as the filly began to disappear into the scenery.

She turned around, looking at him, and giving a solemn nod, before disappearing from sight completely.

He felt tears streaming from his eyes, as he watched the last seconds of her departure. His voice was choked as he spluttered the name which he thought about every day, every minute, every second. "Sweetie Belle..."

…

"This is _so_ exciting! _Yippee_! It's time to go and _gather_! It's time to go and _gather_!" Snow Flutter bounced up and down, as she followed the six dwarves trotting through the undergrowth.

"Even _I_ wasn't that excited on _my_ first gather," Cheese Sandwich gaped. "I have been _beaten_ with my _own_ knots of _craziness_! This is _torture_!"

"That just made _no_ sense," Big Macintosh turned to the orange stallion.

"It doesn't _have_ to! Not when a _world_ of _despair_ and _agony_ is _slowly_ etching towards _me_!" Cheese Sandwich swallowed. "_Anything_ to _distract_ me... _anything_... _ohh_, every _second_ word _of_ that _last_ sentence _and_ this _sentence_ is _in_ italics!"

"_Alright_ then..." Flash Sentry slowly nodded, flying up ahead.

Snow Flutter peered down at a little snail slowly sliding past. "Can you _believe_ it?" The snail gave a slow smile, as it continued to move.

"Okay, as _much_ as we know you are _excited_, can you keep it _down_ a notch? You will _warn_ the citizens that we are _coming_ before we even _get_ there," Shining Armour turned to the pegasi, giving a grim expression.

"Oh... _right_!" Snow Flutter squealed, before quieting down, and skipping 'quietly' instead of bouncing.

A few more minutes passed, as the gang of seven trotted through the undergrowth, before they all halted to a stop at a large patch of bushes.

"_This_ is the borderline of the town. As _soon_ as we step passed these bushes, we'll be on the _village's_ territory, and we will have to invade as _quickly_ as possible- we want this transition to be _smooth_." Shining Armour kept his voice low, as he peered through the leaves of the bushes.

"_Considering_ this is your _first_ gather, there most _likely_ will be a _few_ bumps. As _long_ as you follow our _leads_, and mimic _everything_ you have learnt in training, you _should_ do okay," Fancypants pointed, turning to the others. "Everypony _ready_?"

After an exchange of nods, Soarin reached his hoof out into the middle of the huddled group. "Hooves in."

Instantly, the other six mirrored his motion, and let out a small chant. "3, 2, 1, gatherers! _Go_!"

Leaping forwards, they broke through the bushes, and landed in the town, frightening some passing civilians.

"_No_! It's those _wretched_ dwarves!" Townsponies sprinted across the area, running towards their homes to try and protect whatever valuables they had.

Snow Flutter leapt along with her friends, using her wings to propel herself forwards and increase her speed. She spotted a cart up ahead, and she leapt into the air, landing on top of the vehicle and toppling it over. Vegetables poured out of the cart, which were grabbed by Cheese Sandwich, who was aiding the lower patrol. Giving her teammate a nod, Snow Flutter zipped forwards again, causing some passing ponies to jump out of her way, as she prepared to snatch a few more crops.

Ponies from around stared at the yellow and pink blur.

"_What_... is that a _normal_ pony helping those _scavengers_?"

"It _can't_ be! They most likely would have _kidnapped_ her and _forced_ her into doing this..."

"I don't know, she _looks_ pretty happy."

Snow Flutter turned around to see if any one of her friends needed help. Spotting Big Macintosh trying to push a wheelbarrow out of the way, Snow Flutter rushed to his side, lifting it up from the front, so the wheels would have more balance to roll.

"Welcome," Snow Flutter called, before whipping away, as she prepared to find anything interesting she'd want to take. "_Ouch_!" A small pebble slammed against her wing, causing one of the feathers to bend. Screeching, Snow Flutter lost her balance as she went pummelling through the air, landing on a haystack. She gasped, peering about to see some of the pedestrians throwing rocks at her and her fellow dwarves. The yellow pegasi exchanged her shock for guilt. She had learnt this- the dwarves had taught her how to deal with situations like this, but she had forgotten. Sighing, Snow Flutter got out of the haystack, spitting out wads of straw as she galloped forwards, her wings pressed against her sides, and the feathers folded over for extra protection.

"You all _right_?" Soarin appeared, flying above her and ducking down as a pebble went flying at his face.

"Yeah, just _frazzled_. What do I do _now_?" Snow Flutter continued to swoop forwards, whilst listening to the more experienced gatherer.

"Flash Sentry and I _might_ need your help on _air_ defence. Remember to keep _alert_ for _any_ angry civilians, and _if_ you are told to do _anything_, do so."

Snow Flutter squinted her teal eyes. "What do you _mean_ by being _told_ to do things?"

"Well, Shining Armour _has_ shouted a few _commands_ to you, but you have _completely_ ignored them. If we are to _finish_ our-"

"-_sentences_!" Cheese Sandwich butted in, turning to Soarin. "_I_ will finish your _sentence_, Flash Sentry _needs_ you _right_ now with _carrying_ the load!"

Saluting, Soarin flew away. Cheese Sandwich ran alongside Snow Flutter, speaking words in between breathes. "Anyway, Soarin was _about_ to say job. If we are to finish our _job_, we must _keep_ alert, and _follow_ directions from our _superiors_\- ps, that is ponies _higher_ ranks than _us_, and FYI, I am a _superior_ of _you_!" Cheese Sandwich leapt over a barrel, before turning to the yellow pegasi. Clearing his voice, the loopy orange stallion spoke. "There is a cart _northeast_, about _ten_ steps in where you will be in _two_ seconds! Get it..! _Two_! There's your _cue_!"

As Cheese Sandwich went ranting on how 'two' and 'cue' rhymed, Snow Flutter skidded in the direction of northeast. She leapt five steps forward, counting the massive leaps as two steps, before she came in contact with the small cart. Grabbing ahold of a string wrapped around it with her teeth, she tossed the tiny cart onto her back, and curved her wings over to protect it. Snow Flutter's eyes darted from side to side, before she charged towards Fancypants, who was levitating a few valuables into the air with his magic. From the air, Shining Armour would take them, carry another few metres, before throwing them into a pile, in which Big Macintosh was tending too.

"Take _this_ please," Snow Flutter arched her back, catapulting the cart into the air, in which Fancypants caught with his magic.

Ducking as a stone skimmed her head, Snow Flutter dashed towards Shining Armour. "Is there _anything_ I can do?"

Shining Armour thought for a moment, as he continued to levitate objects into a pile. "Check the _stalls_ at the borderlines of the _town_\- you _might_ find some _interesting_ objects."

Nodding, Snow Flutter dashed out of sight, and skipped along the side of the stalls, eyeing the objects being sold. Snow Flutter giggled slightly, as she noticed all the signs against the stalls said closed, and the heads of some of the hiding ponies were peeping above the counters. None of the objects sold seemed valuable enough- Snow Flutter reached the last stall, and didn't give it a second glance, before she heard the sound of a voice from inside it.

"Why _hello_ young madam. Could I _interest_ you in any _combs_?"

Snow Flutter spun around, to face a bright yellow, elderly mare at the stand, wearing a small pink scarf around her neck. Her eyes were bright green, and her mane was a very pale yellowish-cream.

A few cats sat on the counter, glancing at Snow Flutter wearily, and meowing at their owner.

"_Ugh_... no thanks." Snow Flutter was about to turn around, when the elderly pony spoke again.

"Oh, _what_ was that, _dearie_?" One of the cats let out a long meow. "Oh _quiet_ please _darls_. Golden Delicious will feed you _later_." The elderly mare with the croaky voice gave a husky laugh. "Ah, them _felines_. Anyway, I have _lots_ of combs, _perfect_ for your long, _gorgeous_ mane! Would you _like_ one?"

Snow Flutter turned to the side uncomfortably. "_No_ thanks..."

"What was _that_, little one? My _hearing_ is _very_ poor..." Golden Delicious took a comb with her hoof, setting it on the counter. "Want a _comb_? One bit _each_."

"I _said_-" Snow Flutter was cut off, by a cat purring and rubbing it's head on her cheek. Sighing, Snow Flutter nuzzled the cat, placing a bit on the counter, and taking the golden, diamond encrusted comb, knowing that it would waste time if she stayed any longer. "There, _goodbye_!"

Golden Delicious watched as Snow Flutter scampered away. Rolling her eyes, Golden Delicious, despite being an earth pony, and all of her cats sprouted wings from their backs, and took off into the sky, away from the town.

"That was _far_ too easy," Chrysalis muttered, as her changeling form began to emerge from her disguise.

"I _knew_ I could _trick_ her! I could _tell_ that she liked _cats_!" A changeling guard appeared from one of the cats, grinning. "_Ugh_, but now I _smell_ like pony."

Chrysalis gave an annoyed sigh, as she continued to fly towards her home, a sense of victory dwindling through her mind.


	34. Memories Never Forgotten

• Chapter Thirty-three: Memories Never Forgotten •

…

"Well this is exciting!" Sweetie Belle skipped through the undergrowth, plants rich with colour, and droplets of dew, cold underneath her hooves. Peering up, Sweetie Belle saw endless canopies of trees, towering over her head and reaching up to the sun, which's daylight rays could only just filter through the tundra. The young white unicorn had forgotten what the Everfree Forest was like, and to feel the wildlife around her... what it was like to breathe in the forest air, and feel as though she were one with the wilderness. It felt alive, despite the guilt and longing which would not leave her alone... it made her feel a two directional homesick... one was her home back with the CMC, and one was the mansion in which she had spent the past few weeks in. She held her head high, her emerald green eyes blending in with the greenness around her. She would have to keep her guard up, and show no mercy, if she were to pass through this jungle with no hazards.

The land began to familiarise as she got closer to her usual territory- every tree and rock and plant seemed unique and recognisable now. It felt like home.

Sweetie Belle's trot soon turned into a run and the run turned into a gallop. Foliage blurred passed her eyes as every single part of her scenery poked at her memory. "_Guys_!" Sweetie Belle shrilled as she broke free from the woods and went cantering through the moors to her house. "I'm _home_!"

_Sound_.

She barrelled through the door, slamming it open, as she appeared in the house, smiling, and waiting to be bombarded by her friends, catapulting questions at her. All she heard was an eerie dead silence.

_Touch_.

Deciding to use more of her five senses other than hearing, Sweetie Belle expected to feel a warm and inviting home... all she could feel was coldness. This was unusual, she'd expected that her friends would keep their home nice, warm and cozy... this was the opposite, feeling cold, unwelcoming and... abandoned.

_Sight_.

Sweetie Belle glanced around, her eyes adjusting to the drab light. The room was dark, and scraps of rubbish were dumped on the floor... crumbs scattered across the kitchen, and every single morsel of food had been taken. The windows were open- or broken, the ratty curtains blowing in a breeze outside. It was more than obvious that some sophisticated animal had raided the house and had stolen every food supply.

_Scent_.

Sweetie Belle had expected to smell smoke coming from a fireplace... and a scrumptious aroma wafting from the kitchen. Now, sniffing in the air, it smelt stale, unused and unbreathable. Also, kind of musky around what was the bathroom area... and slightly mouldy.

_Taste_.

Remembering every survival lesson Sweetie Belle had ever taken, (which was 0) Sweetie Belle confirmed her suspicious, by tasting the air- again, just like it smelt, it tasted stale.

"I'd say it's been _about_... a week?" Sweetie Belle slumped down in disappointment. "Something _definitely_ isn't right."

…

Apple Bloom yawned, arching her spine like a cat and prodded at the hay, kneading it as if she had claws. "That moment when ya' fer'get yer' a poneh'." Apple Bloom opened her drowsy eyes, and peered at the spinning wheel, expecting to see a waterfall of gold pouring down from it- all she saw was nothingness. "_What_ the _hay_?" Apple Bloom leapt out of her straw bed, and examined the machine. "Where's mah _gold_? Where's mah _freedom_?" Apple Bloom began to hyperventilate, zipping around the room ten metres a second, before she came across a pink piece of paper, which smelt like a perfume full of chemicals. Apple Bloom picked it up, gagging at the overwhelming stench, and began to read the neat cursive writing written with a pen full of purple ink.

_Hello Apple Bloom,_

_Me and my sister decided to come early __and collect the gold. __Don't take it personally, __because we really don't care about how you __feel. __We just want more gold, so you're __going to be staying here for another night._

Apple Bloom slit her eyes. "Ah know onleh' _one_ poneh' who puts _hearts_ instead of _dots_ on her _'i's_." She scanned the bottom of the page, reading;

_Regards, Diamond Tiara._

"_Oh_... so she _doesn't_ want to be secretive about the letter." Apple Bloom hesitated, giving an idiotic grin, before screaming. "_What_? Another night! B-but ah have alreadeh' _done_ their dirty work fer' _two_ nights in a _row_, and they want meh' to do it _again_? Oh no, 'em two _brats_ have pulled the _last_ straw! 'Em _backstabbin_', liars!" Apple Bloom frustratedly yanked at her mane. "Ah' should've _known_ that they'd do this! I could be _home_ right now! Why are ya' so _stupid_ Apple Bloom?" The cream filly straightened up. "Talking to ya'reself is one of the _first_ symptoms of _insaniteh_'... and replyin' is even _worse_! No, why am ah' _replyin_' to mah' _reply_'? Oh great, ah' just replied _again_... ah'ma shut _up_ now." Apple Bloom stood motionless for a few seconds, before she broke into her conversation with herself again. "This time ah _have_ to get free. Ah'll get em' two _good-fer'-nothin'-except-comic-relief_ colts to spin gold one _last_ time, then, ah'll stay up _all_ night... as _soon_ as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon open the shed door in the morning, ah will _run_ away to mah _freedom_! It's the _perfect_ plan!" Apple Bloom spied at the hay that the two fillies had left behind, mounded up into a pile. It was limited, but it would be enough to spin a reasonable amount of gold. "Em' fillies have gotten onto mah _bad_ side... not that they _weren't_ there _alreadeh_', but they are now on mah even _badder_ side now." Apple Bloom narrowed her golden eyes. "At _some_ point ah' will get mah' _revenge_\- revenge is _so_ underrated, so ah will get mah _vengeance_\- because _noponeh_' has bothered to underrate _that_ word yet."

…

Snow Flutter fidgeted slightly on her hooves, as she watched the six stallions giving her blank stares. They had finished their gathering and they had arrived home... Snow Flutter was about to receive feedback on her performance. _I'm sure I will do just perfect!_

"Well... it wasn't perfect," Shining Armour broke the awkward silence which had been clawing at all of them. "Your _listening_ skills were _atrocious_, you _forgot_ about your training with the _rock_ throwing, and you were all _over_ the place. Being a gatherer _relies_ on _control_, and right now, I don't _see_ much self control you are _giving_ yourself."

Snow Flutter lowered her ears. "Sorry."

"_Don't_ be sorry. Those acts are _totally_ natural for a _first_ gatherer. We don't expect _every_ soldier to come off _perfect_ on their _first_ gather," Soarin spoke, giving Snow Flutter an accepting nod.

"It takes _practise_," the bashful Big Macintosh added.

"Yeah, the journey of one _thousand_ miles started with _one_ step," Cheese Sandwich piped.

"The _what_?" Fancypants concernedly glanced at his friend.

"The _point_ is," Flash Sentry began. "We _know_ that you will improve _absolutely_, well and _truly_, with more _practise_. You did _exceptionally_ well for a _beginner_, and we _know_ that by the _end_ of the moon, your progress will _skyrocket_."

Snow Flutter giggled slightly. "You all take _turns_ in speaking."

"Did you even _listen_ to what we just _said_?" Fancypants raised his hoof in an accusing manner.

"I _did_, I _did_, don't worry! And I _understand_... _thanks_ for the criticism and encouragement. It means a _lot_ to me... I am _really_ tired now..." Snow Flutter yawned. "I'm gonna go and _rest_."

"What about _dinner_?" Flash Sentry pointed.

"I'll have that in the _morning_." Snow Flutter sleepily walked away.

"Wouldn't that make it _breakfast_?" Cheese Sandwich confusedly turned to his friends.

…

The draconequus plastered a grin on his face, as he summoned two sticks into either of his unsymmetrical hands, and skis onto his feet. "_Ready_ Discord?" A simple duplication spell, and he found a clone of himself standing next to him.

"Right you _are_, Discord!"

The draconequus grinned. "_Thanks_ Discord! Now _die_." A massive piano appeared in the draconequus's hands, and he smashed it over his double's face. "Well _that_ got rid of _it_. Now let's _go_!" He slid over the side of the cliff and went skiing down what was not snow, but soap. "_Yippee_!" The draconequus met a drop, and he went pummelling down into what appeared to be a pool of chocolate. "How I _love_ insanity." With a puff of smoke, he vaporised, and reappeared in his home of lunacy. "I'm _home_!" He called. With those words did a bunch of chaotic creatures come scampering out and bombarding him with their own special ways of showing affection. They were what Discord considered pets, but he preferred the term '_parasites_.' Treating them horribly was Discord's way of showing affection, and the animals didn't seem to care no bit whatsoever.

Birds with cone shaped beaks, and feathers made of candy...

Deranged rabbits with flugelhorns as ears and whiskers stretching out metres...

And platypuses with nothing changed whatsoever, since they were already chaotic enough.

Discord never considered himself the animal type- normal animals were irritating and demanding. Only since he'd met Snow Flutter had he decided to open up a little more, and allow a home for all the disorderly animals whom were impractical enough to be related to Discord.

No matter what, he still disliked animals, despite being made of a few varying species himself.

Discord made his way through his house, teleporting the critters away, before he slumped down onto an old shabby couch. He made himself comfortable, before blinking one eye open, noticing a picture frame on a small table next to the lounge. He peered at the photo, askew in the pink and yellow frame made of butterflies... the pony in the photo matching the colours perfectly.

It was difficult to forget when that very face lingered in his mind every day. "_Maid_, come here this _instant_!" The draconequus waited for a moment, before his fury bubbled up. "_Maid_!"

"How many times do I _have_ to tell you, I am a _stallion_! Stallions are _not_ maids!" The white unicorn with the golden mane came stomping in, glowering at Discord sinfully.

"_Whatever_, Blueblood. _Anyway_, I _want_ to ask, _why_ is this picture _here_ again?" Discord slitted his yellow and red eyes. When Chrysalis had taken over Equestria, she had gotten rid of most the Royal Family- she found Blueblood was the most useless and annoying, so she had given the prissy stallion to Discord. Not having much use for him, Discord made the stuck up prince his slave.

The unicorn hesitantly peered at the picture, before raising his nose. "_I_ didn't _put_ it there."

"_Preposterous_! You're _lying_ through your _teeth_!" Discord snapped his eagle claws, and next thing, he was literally holding Blueblood's teeth in his paw. "_Ha!_ Now you _can't_ lie! Now own _up_!"

"I didn't put it there," Bloodblood repeated, rolling his eyes, and swiping the teeth back. He was about to strut away, when Discord ushered him back.

"Then how _else_ did it _get_ here?" Discord cried.

Blueblood raised his eyebrow. "Well, _look_ pal-"

"-_master_."

"Whatever. _These_ pictures have been showing up all _over_ the castle for the past _week_, and you expect that for _every_ single one of them _I_ am _responsible?_ You think _everything_ is responsible for their showings, when _really_, you are the _only_ one who has ever _met_ this pony. Come look _outside_." Blueblood lead Discord to the window, and the two peered out into the picturesque distance. "Notice anything _different_?"

Discord squinted slightly, before shaking his head. "Not a _thing_ out of place."

"Yeah, but what _colours_ has everything changed to?" Blueblood smirked, as Discord's eyes widened.

Every single part of his chaotic world was either pink or yellow. _And the most _beautiful_ pink and yellow in the _world_..._ Discord slapped himself. _Rid yourself of these thoughts _immediately_. She's in your past._

"You really think that _anyone_ other than _you_ is capable of changing _everything_ these colours? Not to _mention_ that you talk about her in your _sleep_!"

"I-" Discord began, but was cut off by a cackling Blueblood.

"It's quite _amusing_ too!" He knelt down, and put on his best Discord voice. "_Snow Flutter... oh... Snow Flutter! I missed you so much_!"

"Stop that _now_!" Discord found himself going bright red.

"_Make_ me," Blueblood teased.

"Very well." With a snap of his eagle talon, he teleported the stallion to a... _special_... place.

Sitting down, Discord teleported the picture into his deranged hands, and peered at the mare, who's big teal eyes stared off into space. Discord felt his own eyes begin to tear up, as he teleported the picture away from existence. "_Why_ do you have to _do_ this to me Snow Flutter..?"

"You're doing this to _yourself_, Discord." Discord's self conscious floated out of his body, and sympathetically peered at himself. "It's _funny_ you know... the fact that _many_ can survive without having _legs_ or _tails_, or _organs_..." The self conscious sighed. "But _few_ can live after the _loss_ of a loved one."

"You _misunderstand_ the term. I wouldn't say it's _love_... I'd say it is a very... very, _very_, strong friendship." The real Discord pointed, turning away. "You're going to _try_ and convince me to _fight_ against my _stubbornness_, aren't you?"

The self conscious nodded.

"But what you _don't_ realise," Discord began. "Is that I _am_ fighting against something right _now_! I am fighting against my _selfishness_. If I went _back_ to her, I could put her in more _danger_. She could get _killed_ if it weren't for my _stubbornness_ to keep fighting my _selfishness_!"

"But your _selfishness_ is pointing in the _wrong_ way! You're too _selfish_ to bother to pay her a _visit_\- every _day_ that pony _struggles_, trying to _cope_ with the _knowing_ that you _abandoned_ her over your _own_ stubbornness."

"It was for her own _protection_!"

"_Was_ it? Don't you think an army of _two_ would fight _better_ than an army of _one_?" The self consciousness tilted it's head.

"She's not _alone_ though- she has _six_ dwarves with her."

"_Six_ turns to _seven_." The self conscious disappeared suddenly with no warning.

Discord held his chin. "_Six_ turns to _seven_... is it déjà vu? That sounds _freakishly_ familiar..." A few seconds passed, and the draconequus simply shrugged.

His easiness slowly died away into fear however, as his eyes locked with a silver complex object on the other side of the room.

He had only recently come back to his home since Chrysalis had invaded... and he hadn't bothered to check the things he had.

Discord slowly crawled over to the object, and eyed the scroll poking out of the top of it, with the messages which he hadn't sent.

"_You_..." Discord's lip curled into a snarl in a dog-like manner. "_You_ did this to me!" Discord summoned an axe, and he aggressively swung it over his head. "You _destroyed_ my _life_!" With one lethal blow, the typewriter went splaying in every direction whatsoever, with nuts and bolts soaring away and screws loosening. The paper still seemed intact, much to Discord's disliking. He ripped the paper out of the typewriter in malignity, and allowed his talon and paw to grow sharp, knifelike claws, in which he used to shred the paper into one million pieces. It wasn't fixable. It was shattered beyond any emend.

Discord peered away, his claws sheathing, as he lost himself to a world of shame. With a flick of his talon, the typewriter and scroll were teleported to above a volcano, where they would turn to no more than ashes and memories.

Discord turned away, deciding to go to sleep early without eating any dinner. He'd have it in the morning- wouldn't that make it breakfast?

Discord thought for a moment. "Not only _that_, but I _swear_ I forgot something... or _someone_... oh, right." Discord snapped his paw.

…

Blueblood fearfully peered around, examining his surroundings. Was it just him, or did the grass seem a lot taller than usual..?

"Hey, Diamond Tiara! Look, a _tiny_ pony!"

Blueblood felt the ground rattle, as he peered up to see two enormous fillies towering over him.

At first he thought that they were giants... until he realised that he had just shrunk.

"Oh my _gosh_, you are _so_ right Silver Spoon! He'll go _so_ well with my _dollhouse_!" Diamond Tiara forced the gold she was holding into her sister's hooves and she swooped up Blueblood, making it impossible for him to run away. "You now belong to _me_, and I am naming you... _Poppy_?"

"My _name_ is _Blueblood_!" The tiny stallion shrieked, his voice sounding high pitched to the two fillies.

"Oh, he even _talks_! How _delightful_! Blueblood... _na_, sounds too _stupid_. Your name will be... _Bluebell_!" Diamond Tiara smirked.

"_Kill_ me _now_," Blueblood muttered.

Later, Blueblood found himself stuffed into a dollhouse, being inhumanely forced against his well to wear doll dresses and have tea parties with other toys.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Discord teleported him back to the mansion and reverted him to his original size.

"_Aww_, where did _Bluebell_ go?" Silver Spoon squeaked.

"I don't _know_! We could have made him _our_ slave! He would've done _so_ much better than _Cinderainbow_!" Diamond Tiara muttered, before sighing. "Well at _least_ we got a _good_ amount of gold from Apple Bloom, or _whatever_."

"_Speaking_ of Apple Bloom," Silver Spoon began. "How much _longer_ are we going to keep her _locked_ in the shed to make _gold_ for us?"

Diamond Tiara giggled wickedly. "_Forever_ of course! _Imagine_ what we could _buy_ with all of this _gold_!"

"What if _Mum_ finds out?" Silver Spoon whimpered.

"She _won't_ find out- and if she _does_, she'll _probably_ support us _anyway_."

Little did the two fillies know, was that a grey pegasi was eavesdropping from outside the door. The slave with the bright pink eyes, slowly slid away, as she heard hoof steps approaching, and she ducked into the chimney, pretending to clean the cinders which remained from the fire the other night.

"_Cinderainbow_! What are _you_ still doing here? We _told_ you to get us some _wood_ from the _forest_!" Diamond Tiara hissed.

Cinderainbow spun around, with a boastful expression on her face. "I _already_ fetched it! I _told_ you I was _fast_!" She admiringly peered at her wings.

"_Ugh_, whatever, make a _fire_ before we set you on _fire_," Silver Spoon chirped before trotting out of the room with her sister.

The dusty grey pegasi waited until the two had disappeared from sight, before she hopped out of the fireplace, narrowing he eyes as she chucked wood into the bed of coals. "So them two step-_blisters_ have kidnapped a pony, _eh_?" She rolled her eyes, not at all surprised at the stunts. "Well I can't let _that_ happen, _can_ I?"


	35. Thoughts Restricted

• Chapter Thirty-four: Thoughts Restricted •

…

It didn't take long for the two colts to arrive at Apple Bloom's shed, and as soon as she heard the sound of glistening magic, the yellow filly began to feel goosebumps etch up her legs. At this moment, did she remember that she still needed to sacrifice an item to the gold-spinners, and it made her more nervous than ever, her stomach cartwheeling. She could have made more straw dresses to offer to them... but then, Apple Bloom's supply of hay was downright limited as it was, and she couldn't afford to have any less than the perfect amount of straw to create gold with.

This caused thoughts to ravage through her mind, deleting off any other data which lay hidden. Why did she even bother to pay for this gold in the first place? The two snobby fillies would come in the morning anyway, and would it be too hard to just sneak passed them without any gold?

At the back of her mind, Apple Bloom's thoughts would come towards the more humane option, and she knew that she was being far too friendly for her own good. It was as though she believed that every situation could be solved with kindness. It was not true, and it never would be, when it came to situations like this.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon would never let her go until her years came to an end, and the last apple fell from the tree. Hunger was slowly gnawing at Apple Bloom as it was, and not having any food or water for two days was definitely not doing her any good. She may have lied, since she had gotten lucky with a storm, causing some rainwater to leak into the barn. She had had thirstily lapped it up to prevent her dehydration. To prevent her hunger- just the fact that hay is actually a prime source of a pony's diet, and what this barn had a lot of was hay.

Regretfully, Apple Bloom's hunger was one of the reasons why the stock of silage was limited.

Apple Bloom's mind snapped back to reality, as she peered at the two colts staggering across the room, as though drunk and recovering from dizziness.

Teleportation did take up a lot of energy, and for those two amateurs, it was an alarming rate of magic being used. That would be a pretty decent reason why the two were so... kooky.

Being an earth pony, Apple Bloom didn't know, and didn't care, as she gritted her teeth. "Hurry _up_!"

The foals eventually regained balance, and straight up demanded for their donation.

Apple Bloom glanced to the side guiltily. "Ah... have nothin'."

"_Nothing_? We came _all_ this way for _nothing_?" the taller colt's eye twitched. "Well _that_ was a waste of time... and magic."

"No- _wait_!" Apple Bloom bumbled forwards, raising her hoof in a stopping gesture desperately. "_Please_... ah _need_ this gold... mah _life_ is at stake! If ya two have _any_ goodness in yer' dark, evil, _twisted_ hearts, then please... _please_ do this fer' meh'."

The colts exchanged glances, before shaking their heads.

"You don't _get_ it, _do_ you?" The shorter colt blared. He paced forwards in a threatening manner. "We do not _care_ about your weird, dumb life! We only want the _money_\- it gives us a sense of achievement. You either _pay_, or you get _nothing_! That's how the society _works_!"

"_Yeah_," the lanky one shrilled. "Soci-tee!"

"But... _but_..." Apple Bloom closed her eyes, hopelessly trying to think of ways to convince the foals otherwise. "Ah can pay ya _afterwards_?"

"We don't _trust_ you."

"Ah can do yer' _chores_ fer' a _week_?"

"Not interested."

"Ah can-"

"-_look_," the tall colt sizzled. "I thought we _has_ made our point, but _obvio-sy_ we _has_ not. We _is_ not interested in _anything_, and I _meant_ anything!"

"That _grammar_ though..." Apple Bloom muttered.

"Yeah, _he_ was the one who teleported us here and he's been a bit topsy-tervy since," the stubby colt mumbled, before glowering. "But he _proves_ our point. We. Don't. _Care_."

Apple Bloom's ears drooped. "And to think ah' was about to offer _anythin_'..."

"Anything?" Both colts' dimming attitude lightened slightly, as they glanced at her, curiousness lurking in their eyes.

Hiding her smirk, Apple Bloom nodded. "Yep-idy-doo. Too _bad_, because... y'know- _anythin_' is a _lot_."

The two unicorns dubiously glanced from her to each other, sharing a few whispers, before speaking up. "Okay, we _will_ spin your gold... on the _condition_ that the _next_ friend you make... belongs to _us_!"

"The next _friend_ ah make- goes t' _ya_? Friend? Mate? Pal? Buddeh'?" Apple Bloom stuttered, slowly adding up all of the equations of the sentence. "And that's _it_?"

"Pretty much." The two nodded simultaneously.

Apple Bloom unsurely gritted her teeth, before nodding. "Alright. Deal. Now _get_ t' _work_!"

…

As soon as Snow Flutter awoke, she helped the dwarves unpack the stolen items from the crates and boxes.

"We _may_ have taken a _bit_ more than we needed this time," Fancypants stated, as he levitated a few bags of flour into a pile of food supplies.

"Yeah." Everypony automatically agreed, their voices slightly mechanical, bland and lazy.

Snow Flutter peered up. "Should we _return_ some of the items then..?"

"_Na_, it's too _late_ for that _now_." Flash Sentry groggily retorted. "We'll just need to wait a few _days_ until we gather _again_\- and be more resourceful."

Snow Flutter didn't reply, as she unpacked more bags. Eventually, she came across the diamond-encrusted comb in which she had bought, and quickly picked it up, attempting to hide it under her wing.

Unfortunately for her, Cheese Sandwich noticed the shiny, glittery hairpiece. "What was _that_?"

"What was _what_?" Snow Flutter's eyes darted to the side, and she bit her lip nervously. All readable clues that what she was saying was untrue.

The nutty orange earth pony wasn't buying it. "I can't _believe_ you _lied_ to us! You _secretly_ bought an _expensive_ comb from this _old_ pony behind our _backs_ when we were _gathering_!" He exaggerated most of the adjectives.

"_Expensive_? It was _two bits_!" Snow Flutter frantically protested.

Every dwarf gasped in shock, looking at her the same way a pony would look at a mass murderer. "_Priceless_!"

"And you just _admitted_ that you _bought_ it!" Cheese Sandwich tweeted. "For this crime, your penalty shall be... _death_!"

"_Death_?!" _(Incorrect punctuation used on purpose to prove a point)._

"Woah, _woah_\- calm _down_ there," Soarin rolled his eyes, turning to Snow Flutter. "Pass me the brush."

Wistfully, the butter-yellow pegasi took the comb from under her wing, and tossed it to the ice-blue dwarf. Examining it, Soarin glanced at her in disappointment.

"This is what _proves_ the point that we take way _too_ much," Shining Armour announced, levitating the comb out of Soarin's hooves, and looking it over in displeasure. "We don't _steal_ expensive, valuable objects like this. We _mainly_ take _food_. If you _wanted_ a comb, you could have at _least_ stolen a more cheap, _trashy_ one."

"I don't _trust_ that comb- something _about_ it seems... _off_..." Cheese Sandwich commented, giving the comb a quizzical glower. "I've got my _eye_ on you!"

Ignoring the nutty pony, Snow Flutter spoke up. "You don't _understand_ the full story- the pony would not _leave_ me alone- she just kept _nagging_ me to buy the comb, it was _doing_ my _head_ in. Eventually I just _gave_ up, and _bought_ it."

"Giving up is a _crime_ as _itself_!" Fancypants barked, grouchily. "I am _ashamed_. So _very_ ashamed."

Shining Armour levitated the comb into Snow Flutter's hooves. "_Everypony_ makes mistakes. Just _try_ to only take something which will be _beneficial_."

"_Eeyup_." Big Macintosh simply agreed, using his famous catch phrase. He had silently listened through the conversation.

Snow Flutter nodded. "Okay, I _promise_ I will- and I will _try_ to make as good a use out of this comb as _possible_\- starting _now_." The cotton-candy-pink maned pegasi was about to raise the brush to her hair, when she lowered it again, remembering the big amount of work which still had to be conducted. "As _soon_ as I have finished with all of this _unpacking_."

"That'd be _wise_," everypony agreed, before casually getting back to work.

…

Sweetie Belle watched, as the sun began to lick the ground, inviting a frosty layer of nighttime. Tiptoeing towards the door, the white unicorn skilfully avoided getting shards of glass in her hooves, before making her way out of the door completely. She'd converse with herself, but she didn't consider herself completely insane yet. Loneliness just tugged at her, and made a pang pulse in her heart. As Sweetie Belle emerged from the door, she could almost immediately feel a cool breeze whiff around her. Ignoring the cold bite, the filly trotted on, allowing her hooves to take her where they knew was right. And that was towards her friends. She knew they couldn't be dead- they were far too tough, and she was one with them- if anything happened to them, them she'd know. She'd feel it deep in her heart, before the news had even reached her ears. Her friends seemed fine... just divided somehow?

It didn't make sense that they'd abandon home, unless they had a very valid reason. Answers would come as time passed, and she knew that.

For the time being, she'd just stroll into the night, and wait until something happened.

…

"Now _usualleh_' ah'd get _Red Applehood_ t' buck for these _suckers_, but since she had t' go _home_, _ah_' will show ya'all this time."

The three foals watched, as the elderly mare hobbled into sight, and reared up onto her front legs. Strongly kicking backwards, she allowed her hooves to meet the trunk of an apple tree, and the red and green fruit came flying down into baskets. "And '_ats_ how ya' _buck_ fer' _apples_ youngsters. _Ya'all_ give it a shot now."

"I _got_ this!" Scootaloo shrieked, skipping towards the nearest tree, buzzing her tiny wings excitedly.

"_Remember_ t' _balance_ out yer' _weight_," Granny Smith croaked, sitting down on a wheelchair outside of her home, watching the orange filly patiently.

"Balance, _shmalance_." The orange filly remarked under her breathe. She clumsily pounded her wings as fast as possible, lifting her whole body off of the ground except her front hooves.

"Ya' _need_ more _weight_ on yer' _front_ hooves. Ya' _can't_ have yer' _wings_ keepin' ya off the _ground_, ya' need yer' _hooves_ t' help _give_ yer' _back_ legs more _force_." Granny Smith explained into the ignorant ears.

"_Careful_ Scoots," Rumble called anxiously.

Scootaloo attempted to lurch forwards, into the tree, but her wings suddenly went crazy, flying her off into the opposite direction of the tree. "_Woah_! Help me!" Scootaloo attempted to gently lower to the ground, awfully failing, as she barrelled down, rolling over spastically once or twice, before slamming into a basket of apples, making it topple over and spill all of the fruit away.

"Well, you _definitely_ managed to get apples to fall _down_," Babs Seed offered after a few moments of silence.

"Ya' _ain't_ use yer' _wings_ fer' apple buckin' _rookie_! Ya' _need_ t' use yer' _strength_ instead." Granny Smith cackled, turning to the other two foals. "Who's _next_..?"

"Um... _I'll_ go," Rumble spoke, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

Reluctantly, the pale grey colt hopped towards the nearest tree, and knocked at it slightly with his hoof, examining how hollow the bark was.

Keeping his wings glued to his back, Rumble lowered all of his weight onto his front legs, and jerked backwards, knocking into the tree. The branches rattled slightly, some leaves breaking free, but not a single apple fell.

"Bah-_hahaha_!" Scootaloo choked, rolling onto the floor, clutching her stomach. "Great _job_ Rumble! How much apples was _that_ again..?"

"Like _you_ did any _better_," Rumble teased. "At least I _hit_ the tree!" Flapping his wings, Rumble ascended, swooping into the branches, and shook some of the thinner, more fragile branches.

With this, the apples allowed gravity to take them on a journey to the ground.

"_Ain't_ apple buckin', but _still_ effective. _Next_!" Granny Smith watched as Babs Seed cautiously trotted towards a tree.

The brown-orange filly peered at the tree, gritting her teeth, before raising her body, and giving the tree a hard smack with her back hooves. The tree swayed, but no apples fell.

"_Congrats_! Probableh' the _best_ buck so _far_!" Granny Smith gave an appreciative nod.

"E-even if _n-no_ apples fell _o-out_..?" Babs Seed faltered.

"_Phhhttt_! As _if_ ah' expected aneh' _one_ of ya'all t' succeed! _Ah_' wouldn't expect that of _mah'self_ at _yer_' ages, even if ah' was gonna turn out t' be one of the _best_ apple buckers in _Equestria_!" The tea-green mare gave a lonely sigh. "If _only_ ah' knew what was gonna _happen_ in the future, back in those days of _saniteh_'."

"What do you mean by _that_..?" Babs Seed questioned, trotting forwards and sitting in front of the elder, Scootaloo and Rumble not far behind her.

"_Heh_. Ya'all _know_ what happened, with Chrysalis _raidin_' the world and _crushin_' our lives like the _apples_ bein' _mushed_ t' make _cider_. Ah' remember _before_ her rebel, Celestia and Luna were actin' _differentleh_' from what they _used_ t'. Less _meetin's_... their shows in public became less _frequent_... they _almost_ seemed t' be _hidin_' from us..."

…

The elderly tea green mare tottered across the farm, and passed the sign, approaching the nearest village; Ponyville.

"Granny Smith?" The strongly accented voice caused the elderly mare to halt, and she peered around to see a young filly, her fur bright orange, and a golden mane tied up messily into a ponytail. Her cheeks were smothered with freckles, and a feisty glint sparkled in her green eyes. Her rump was blank, and she was about four years old. "Where are ya' _goin_' to?"

"_Town_, little Applejack. Ah'm goin' t' the _town_."

"Can _ah_' come _too_?"

"Not _this_ time. Ya' stay _here_ now- ah' _promise_ ah'll bring ya' along _next_ time. Ah' _promise_."

The little filly's eyes twinkled with anticipation. "Okeh'. _Next_ time though."

Granny Smith waited until the little filly had scuttled back into the barn, before she walked off through the orchids again, reaching the village.

"_Here_ ye, _here_ ye! Citizens of Ponyville, we have an _announcement_ to make."

The wise, tea green mare approached the stage, in which two royal guards were standing on. She curiously butted through the mass to reach the front row, and watched with aged, golden eyes, as one of the royal guards cleared his throat.

"Thanks to _recent_ reports, our princesses will _not_ be able to join us this year for the Winter Wrap Up."

Murmurs broke out through the crowds.

Waiting until the audience had hushed, the guard spoke again. "An _unknown_ threat has arrived, and to _take_ our two regal sister's place this year, we have Princes Mi Amore Cadenza!"

"_Haha_, thank you, _whatever_ your name was!"

Everyone gasped, as a beautiful pink alicorn stepped onto the stage, her purple eyes, glittering. She had a curly tricolour mane, of pink, yellow and purple, and the tips of her wings faded into a nice mulberry. Her Cutie Mark was a blue Crystal Heart.

"Princess _Cadance_!" Cries of excitement broke out, everypony's eyes glued to the alicorn.

"_Please_, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!" Striking a pose, the alicorn waited until the crowd had lulled, before speaking again. "I am _very_ excited for this festival, and I _hope_ that I can help _brighten_ your day, while Celestia and Luna _couldn't_. Just before I go, I would _like_ to altar the theme of the festival- _don't_ you think that the theme of _flowers_, and the _wrapping_ up of winter is a bit... bland, boring, childish..? _I_ have decided to _spice_ a few things up, making this festival for _love_\- it's time to _cherish_ those around us! _Hehe_, see all of you love birds on the day! _Toodaloo_!" With that, a green magic orbited from her horn and the alicorn teleported away.

"Ooh-la-la!" Some of the ponies from the mass let out excited cries, whilst others including the elderly mare gave shocked and annoyed protests.

"Quiet _down_ everypony! The _Princess's_ request _will_ be upheld! _Thank_ you for your _time_!"

"Ya' youngun's with _no_ respect these days!" Granny Smith jumped onto the stage, her bones crackling slightly with the amount of effort put into the one leap.

"_Excuse_ me ma'am, but _can_ you please-"

"-don't ya' _whippersnapper_ 'ma'am' _meh_! Ah've lived in this _vereh_' location _generations_ before ya' were even _born_, and the Winter Wrap Up is what makes Ponyville _special_! It's _important_, celebratin' the year like we used t' back in the day! It would be _wrong_ if we suddenleh' _changed_ the theme! Princess-less or _not_, ah' _refuse_ to allow this _cretin_ t' _destroy_ old Ponyville _customs_!"

"Yeah!" Cheers broke out through the crowds, but the royal guards did not look impressed.

"Did _you_ just call Princess Mi Amore Cadenza... a _cretin_?" One of the guards snarled, his lip curling like a dog's.

A blush formed on the tea green mare's cheeks, as she realised what she had just done. "..._Maybe_..?"

…

"_Heh_. Had t' spend the night in _prison_ because of that." Granny Smith wiped a tear from her honey-coloured eyes. "All of these _memories_ make meh' realise how _old_ ah' am."

"What happened after _that_?" Babs Seed questioned, begging for knowledge.

"Well it _turned_ out..." Granny Smith suddenly cringed slightly, and clutched her cranium. Sparks of yellow flitted from her head. "It _turned_ out... _ouch_! Mah' _brain_!"

The Crusaders concernedly peered at each other.

"Are you _alright_, Granny Smith..?" Scootaloo worriedly questioned.

"Of _course_ ah' am- _ow_..." Granny Smith closed her eyes and shook her head, the sparks still flashing like electricity. "_Just_ a headache."

"I'm going to get her some water." Rumble dashed away.

Babs Seed and Scootaloo nervously nodded, and watched the elderly mare drift into a painful slumber.

"She'll be _fine_\- it's just as if something is _keeping_ her from bringing back _memories_..." Babs Seed murmured.

…

Snow Flutter tossed the final crate into place, and rubbed sweat from her brow. "_That_ was difficult."

"The _main_ thing is that we _all_ worked hard, and with _hard_ work comes _great_ achievements," Fancypants hummed, as he brushed some dust from a few boxes with his blue tail.

"Great _job_ everypony. We _don't_ have to gather for about a _week_ now, looking at what we _gained_ this time." Shining Armour announced.

"_Huzzah_!" Everypony cheered, before trotting towards their wooden home. Snow Flutter skipped alongside them, a grin plastered onto her dainty face. The events which she had accomplished for the past few months would be impossible to achieve if she was herself from the past. How she had grown since she had been living with the dwarves had been amazing- she used to be fragile, a pushover, shy- she still was, but she had also scored more traits now. She was stronger, smarter and braver. It just showed that living in the woods with six colts which were basically her brothers and having to work hard to survive changed even the most insignificant of ponies.

Trotting inside the house, Snow Flutter quickly went to the kitchen, and prepared some vegetarian curry which she had been cooking throughout the day for dinner. Finishing the seventh, Snow Flutter quickly put the bowls at the dining table. "_Dinner_ time!"

Instantly, the dwarves blitzed into the room, fighting over whatever bowl had the most food.

"_Thanks_ Snow Flutter!"

"I don't know _what_ we'd do without you!"

Rolling her eyes, Snow Flutter scoffed down her meal. "_Honestly_, I don't know _what_ you'd all do _either_."

Once they had finished their meals, Snow Flutter trotted into her room, an evident nighttime glow illuminating the space, shining through the window. Her life was great right now- she would never consider it bad, and she had a group of amazing friends. Her life just missed one...

Sighing, Snow Flutter sat on her bed, the pink, frilly blankets, cosy underneath her complex.

_Someday... I don't even know when._

_Someday... I see it every now and then._

_Someday... I will go out, and-_

_Someday... Is when I will see you again._

Giving a small smile, the yellow pegasi cooed the melody, her teal eyes misty with water.

_But if... The darkness has invaded light._

_And if... There's just wrong which is killing off the right._

_I will... Blank out all the sights which near._

_Because... You are the only one that I want with me here._

All Snow Flutter saw was a pit of emptiness. Realising her eyes were closed, she opened them, knowing that she was still in her room. She peered at the ground, and noticed the diamond encrusted comb, sitting on the ground, reflecting the moon's light onto the walls. Shadows danced in the light, taking the forms of ghostly creatures, just through the reflection of the comb. Snow Flutter was unaware.

"_Oh_, I _forgot_ about this." Picking it up, Snow Flutter twisted the object around her hooves, an unreadable expression on her face. "All the _drama_ you've caused- well, I _may_ as well make the _most_ of you... while I _have_ you." Snow Flutter raised the comb to her mane, and caught it in the cotton-candy-pink strands. The bristles clamped down, twining into her hair, refusing to move.

Her face suddenly paled, and she lowered her hoof from the brush, it still stuck in her hair. "H... _help_..." Her voice was no more than a squeak, quieter than a mouse, as she fell to her knees, peering into a throbbing space, her eyes wide with sheer terror, and her pupils as small as raisins. Before long, her breathing lacked, coming out in strained gasps, and her yellow fur now ghostly white. "Pl..._please_..." Her teal eyes clouded, turning into a pale grey, like a dove's feathers, and she dropped to the ground, a feeble figure, laying perfectly. Even when dying, she was a beautiful image. The diamond encrusted comb was still tangled in her mane, glowing green, pulsing as though it were alive. Something alive, living on the as though dead.


	36. Again and Forever

**_Sorry about the past few chapters being delayed- I know that this chapter came quite quick, but that doesn't mean that I am going to start posting chapters more frequently. I just had a surge of inspiration. Thank you for reading anyway._**

* * *

• Chapter Thirty-five: Again and Forever •

…

Bugs chirped sprightly, and branches raked at the dawn sky, shooing the stars away to invite the morning. Flowers began to sprout from their buds, excitedly awakening to welcome the morning with the bright, kaleidoscopic colours of their fragile, yet, magnificent petals, and birds flittered here and there, twittering energetically, making sure that every animal asleep or awake could hear their peppy little calls. Sweetie Belle had been ambling through the woods for a night now, having not yet faced any dilemmas... that was so far. She was now getting quite tired, but why she didn't stop was because she had a high spirit, and with each step, she could just feel that she was getting one step closer to her friends. That encouragement was all she needed, and she could walk around the world seven times with no food, water or sleep, just with that very boost. Overnight, no problems had seemingly occurred fortunately, and she had a feeling that any second now, she'd break free from the undergrowth and come across her friends. She could just imagine what the reunion would be like. Apple Bloom would be hugging her at the same time as scolding her for leaving them in the first place, and Scootaloo might even be crying- crying! It would be funny watching Rumble trying to help Scootaloo because of that, and Babs Seed would be asking her if the colt had hurt her, to see if she could murder him or not. The thoughts of her friends added an extra skip to Sweetie Belle's steps, and a clear smile shone on her face as the sun began to clamber its way up into the sky and shoot rays of light and warmth down towards everypony below it. A few more moments passed, of just Sweetie Belle and the wilderness around her, before suddenly, she felt a hard object come zooming down and knocking her head, skewering through her horn. "_Yow_!" Sweetie Belle dived to the ground, clutching her head with her hooves, wondering if she was being attacked. When nothing happened, Sweetie Belle got back up onto her hooves, and removed the fruit from her head- it was a succulent red apple, crisp and having just fallen from the tree. Despite having a massive hole in the centre of it, the sweet smell wafting from it still made it seem appetising, and Sweetie Belle's mouth began to water. Okay, maybe she had gotten a tiny bit hungry over not having any food for a day- or a night. Sweetie Belle peered up, and found she was under an apple tree- just to confirm her suspicions. "_One_ apple can't hurt..."

The temptation was far too unbearable, and the complaining of Sweetie Belle's stomach was doing the opposite of helping. Sighing, the white unicorn filly allowed an aura to surround her horn, illuminating in the sunlight and shining like green gold. Sweetie Belle stuck her tongue out to concentrate, as she carefully wrapped the magic around one of the apples in the tree, gently tugging at it. The tree rattled as the apple finally broke free from the branches, and Sweetie Belle could have sworn she heard the sound of a bell chiming a distance away, but she was too busy with getting the apple right now to pay any attention.

Sweetie Belle ran her tongue down her lips, before bringing the apple to her. It was gone in a matter of seconds, just to prove her hunger. Sweetie Belle um'ed and ah'ed on whether she should take another apple. She seemed satisfied enough, but her stomach still seemed to be pleading for more food. Gritting her teeth, Sweetie Belle looked from the apple tree, to the distance ahead of her. Finally, allowing her instincts to take over, Sweetie Belle gave in to her demanding belly. "_One_ more. Just one."

Just as she was about to allow magic to take ahold of her horn again, the filly suddenly felt a figure barrel into her. Sweetie Belle yelped, dashing backwards and preparing to fight back whoever was ambushing her.

"These are _mah_' apples ya' _intruder_!"

Sweetie Belle bared her teeth. "I am _starving_! What _else_ am I supposed to do?"

"Stay _away_ from mah' trees?" The pony sprung forwards, leaping onto Sweetie Belle and pinning her to the ground.

Sweetie Belle glared at the pony, getting a complete view of her. She was an earth pony, and had green eyes. She was a teenager, quite close to adulthood, and wore a hat on her head. She had orange fur and her mane was yellow. Finally, she wore a red hood, with a cape, cloaking over her back. "If _ah_' catch ya' here _again_..."

"Red Applehood! _Wait_!" The pony froze, and looked behind her.

_Red Applehood... that name seems so familiar..._ Sweetie Belle heard the sound of three pairs of hoofsteps, clomping the ground quickly, before coming up into the orange pony's view.

"Is that who I _think_ it is?"

The hoofsteps came closer, and before she knew it, Sweetie Belle found three sets of eyes peering down at her on the ground. Two pairs were mulberry purple, and the last pair was light yellow-green.

Sweetie Belle recognised those eyes from anywhere.

"It _is_!"

"Sweetie Belle!" The three screamed at the same time, as Sweetie Belle got up onto her hooves.

"_Crusaders_!" Sweetie Belle squealed back, and before she knew it, she was on the ground again, having been bombarded by a rough, but loving group hug.

"Oh my _gosh_! We thought we were _never_ going to see you _again_!" Babs Seed yipped with glee as Sweetie Belle recovered from being crushed.

"Me _too_!" Sweetie Belle piped. "I _forgot_ how much I _missed_ you all!"

"Don't you _ever_ leave us like that _again_!" Scootaloo trilled, giving Sweetie Belle a hard slap on the shoulder. "What in _Equestria_ were you _thinking_?"

"I _couldn't_ just let you all _down_, could I?" Sweetie Belle smiled from ear to ear.

"Well what was it _like_ there?" Rumble squawked.

"Yeah, did he _hurt_ you?" Babs Seed cried.

"You _have_ to tell us _everything_!" Scootaloo screeched. "And I mean _everything_!"

Sweetie Belle giggled. "_You_ have to tell me _everything_ too- wait, _where's_ Apple Bloom?"

Red Applehood, who had been standing back gave a grim smile, and held out her hoof. "Sorreh' fer' _attackin_' ya' before- ah' _thought_ ya' were tryin' t' steal our _livestock_."

"That's _fine_," Sweetie Belle extended her hoof, shaking the pony's.

"Let meh' _introduce_ mah'self. Ah' am Red Applehood- Apple Bloom's _sister_. We have a _lot_ to discuss."

Sweetie Belle's happiness turned to concern as she noticed the solemn looks on each of the Crusader's faces. Nodding, she followed the mare inside fearing the worst for her good friend, Apple Bloom.

…

_She said a day. It's been a day... maybe she's coming back today..._

The pony paced from side to side of the castle, feeling as though he had lost the entire world. It had been a day and a night since Sweetie Belle had disappeared, and she hadn't yet returned like she had promised she would. He had refused to eat or drink since her departure, and he had weeped himself to sleep the times in between. The only thing he eyed, was the beautiful rose which she had given to him. The rose, which was the brightest, most joyous yellow ever, with dark, blood red at the tips of the intricate petals. He missed her so terribly, he felt like his dread was eating him from the inside to the out. The rose which he cherished so much was his only memory of her, and he had kept it with him since.

"I should have _never_ let her _go_\- but she _needs_ her freedom..." He looked up to the sky, a confused smile on his face, before turning into a mess of depression and misery.

"What if she _never_ comes _back_?"

He shook his head, trying to snap the thoughts out of his mind. "She _will_! She _promised_! Sweetie Belle _never_ breaks promises!"

Next he found himself considering suicide- the mood swings were too sudden, too extreme- he couldn't handle all of the pressure of his own conflicting feelings having a mental and physical skirmish. All over a unicorn filly. A beautiful unicorn filly.

The colt peered into space, before realising that he was repeating the same word over and over again.

"Video games... Video games... Video games... Video games..."

He shook his head, almost growling at his inner curse. "That _doesn't_ solve _all_ the solutions! It _did_ when I was _bored_, lonely and didn't have a _care_ in the world- but _now_ I have _Sweetie Belle_, and video games... video- _gah_! They can't even _tie_ with her!" He zapped slightly, before going back to normal.

He paced again, like a lion locked in a cage, scanning the area non stop, searching for any possible exit, but never finding any, after days, weeks, months, years. He paced across the same very area so much, that a dent began to appear on the floor, grinding away under his hooves. He zapped again, but this time less extreme as the two words he was repeating now, were words he was happy about repeating.

"Sweetie Belle... Sweetie Belle... Sweetie Belle... Sweetie Belle..."

…

"S-so Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon took Apple Bloom... _away_..? Sweetie Belle gasped, after the whole story of what had happened to the CMC had finished. Sweetie Belle was a patient listener, and she hadn't interrupted once, as she consumed all of the information.

"_Yup_. And _now_ we can't _legalleh_' get her _back_\- we don't even _know_ where she _is_," Granny Smith babbled, shaking her head in despair.

"But Apple Bloom is a _strong_ lil' apple. Ah'm _sure_ she'll escape _anyway_," Red Applehood pointed.

"_I'm_ sure she will _too_," Sweetie Belle gave a small smile, turning to Scootaloo. "You _went_ to the _same_ school as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at _some_ point? That means that _we_ would have been going to the _same_ school! _Funny_, hey?"

"Yeah, if _only_ I knew who you _were_ back then..." Scootaloo glanced at the ground. "At least if I _had_ friends I wouldn't have gotten _picked_ on as much."

"You _should_ have- I didn't have much friends _either_, only this colt named Button Mash and my _sister_." Sweetie Belle bit her lip, before smiling. "At _least_ we're friends _now_. And _knowing_ Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, they _won't_ be able to keep the Apple Bloom-_eous_ in _captivity_ for long. Creatures like _them_, the '_equus sapiens caballus_' are _very_ strong willed, and will _easily_ be able to escape from the _clutches_ of pure _evil_!"

"I _lost_ you there, but I am just going to _nod_ and _agree_." Babs Seed nodded and agreed.

"Now that we have explained _our_ story, do you care explain what happened to _you_?" Rumble pricked his ears.

"Did he _hurt_ you? Can I _murder_ him?" Babs Seed pressed, coming right up to Sweetie Belle's face in enthusiasm.

"No, he _didn't_ hurt me..." Sweetie Belle began, but was cut off by more questions.

"Did he _force_ you to _do_ anything? Like _clean_ the _toilet_?" Scootaloo quipped, interest sparking in her purple eyes.

Sweetie Belle titled her head. "He _didn't_ make me do _anything_..."

"Then what _horrible_ thing did he _do_ to you?" Rumble remarked.

Sweetie Belle backed away, as all three were invading her personal space. "He did _nothing_ wrong! Now can you _please_ give me room to _breathe_, already?"

Almost instantly, the three stumbled away, shocked by the force in her voice. They seemed afraid that she'd yell at them again.

"Pals, I'm _sorry_..." Sweetie Belle sighed, brushing some invisible dust off of her shoulder, and exhaling a whiff of air. "It's just been _ages_ since I've _seen_ you, and I _just_ came back, and this is _very_ enlivening... I just _need_ to get _used_ to things again."

"We _understand_," Babs Seed gave an affectionate nod. "There's just _so_ much happening right now, and we _all_ want to know _everything_ at once, and just... _yikes_!"

Sweetie Belle gave her friend a grateful glance, turning to all of them. "I'll explain _everything_ that happened- just _give_ me room _please_?"

After they had all agreed, Sweetie Belle sat down, and explained every single event which had happened over the week, to her three gaping friends, Ganny Smith, who was asleep, and Red Applehood.

…

Apple Bloom had been failing to get sleep as well- this was on purpose, and had purpose. She had to be awake for when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came. Purple and blue bags hung under her eyes, and she swayed slightly as she stood. The colts had disappeared now, leaving behind the glorious gold which they had spun.

The sound of hooves outside of the shed made Apple Bloom jolt, standing stiff and straight, her clouded amber eyes widening with shock.

The filly crept to the barn door, and pressed her ear to the cold surface.

"_Shh_! With the sound _you're_ making, you could wake up the whole _forest_!" Diamond Tiara's voice sounded, quiet, but still as venomous as before, as she disciplined her sister.

"I'm _sorry_!" Silver Spoon whimpered, keeping her voice low. "Do you _think_ I woke _Apple Bloom_ up?"

There was silence, and Apple Bloom bit her lip, wondering if they knew she was awake, and would wait until she had no choice but to fall asleep, the urges of her body taking over.

To her relief, Diamond Tiara spoke again. The words brought a mixture of ease and offence. "I _doubt_ it. Ponies like _her_ are more _brainless_ than _birds_. I _bet_ she'd sleep through a _dragon_ attack, too caught up in her own _dreams_ to sense that there is _any_ danger going on in the _outside_ world. Now _open_ the door for me."

Apple Bloom heard the sound of stomping hooves coming closer by each second, and zoomed to the back of the barn, laying down, and pretending that she was asleep, snoring softly.

She heard the sound of the door heaving open, and the two diabolical fillies entered, closing the door behind them quickly.

"Looks like she got me _gold_ again!" Diamond Tiara softly purred, trotting up to the spinning wheel and greedily eyed the valuable mineral.

"Can you _share_ some with _me_, this time?" Silver Spoon leaned forwards longingly, but Diamond Tiara swiped her back.

"_No_, you don't work _hard_ enough to earn it. Start serving me _better_, and I _might_ start _paying_ you."

_At _least_ I know I'm less stupid than _somepony, Apple Bloom thought, as Silver Spoon hyperactively nodded, a delighted expression on her face. Feeling now was the right time, Apple Bloom got up from her 'sleeping' and gushed forward.

Silver Spoon noticed, but before she could squeal to Diamond Tiara, Apple Bloom barged passed her, and stood at the door. Despite it being shut and locked, it was still the only entrance and exit, and if Apple Bloom remained standing there, the fillies wouldn't be able to escape.

Diamond Tiara forced her crystal blue eyes away from the gold, and she peered at Apple Bloom. "_Greetings_."

Apple Bloom didn't even bother to greet the filly back, as she gnarred. "_Why_ didn't ya' let meh' _go_ yesterday? Ya' didn't even _see_ meh'! Ya' just _came_ in earleh' while ah' was _asleep_, and frolicked away with the gold, leaving without a _trace_! We had a _deal_, ya' _fiend_!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon exchanged worried glances, and the pink filly with the tiara on her head raised her hoof for reasoning, but Apple Bloom cut her off before she could even begin to speak. "No, ah' _don't_ wanna hear it. _None_ of yer' _persuadin_', or _exploitin_' tactics are gonna work on meh' _this_ time! Yer' _lucky_ ah' spun gold fer' ya' _last_ night, because the night before _that_ should have been the _last_ spin- or should ah' say _straw_? Now if ya'd be so _very_ kind, ah've got a _freedom_ to meet. Let. Meh'. _Go_."

"Answer. Is. _No_." Diamond Tiara took a threatening step closer at each word, giving an obsessive and maniacal laugh. "You have _gift_ Apple Bloom! We are so _very_ sorry that we were _mean_ to you before, _locking_ you _up_ and stuff-"

"-we _are_?" Silver Spoon cocked her head, only to earn a bruise on her shoulder.

"Now you _may_ be a useless, measly _Blank Flank_, but me and my _sister_\- who both _already_ have our _Cutie Marks_ can help _you_ get your _own_!" Diamond Tiara captured a picture of Apple Bloom with a bare rump, using her hooves as an imaginary camera. "We are going to go _so_ far Apple Bloom, and _before_ you _know_ it- _poof_! You have you're _very_ own Cutie Mark; a _gold_ spinning Cutie Mark!"

Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes even more, and her hackles rose as Diamond Tiara continued yammering on.

"You will earn _so_ much _money_ that we'll _all_ become rich and famous, and the whole _world_ will be in our _very_ hooves-"

"-_no_." Apple Bloom snarled.

"No?" Diamond Tiara gasped. "You _don't_ want a Cutie Mark..?"

"Ah' _do_ want a Cutie Mark- but ah' want mah' _freedom_ even _more_. The ones ah' _love_ are more important than _fame_, and _power_, and honestleh'- a gold spinnin' Cutie Mark would be _lame_! And it's not even _mah_' special _talent_." Apple Bloom gave a tentative sigh. "Can ya' _just_ let meh' go _home_..?"

"That was _so_ beautiful!" Silver Spoon bawled, clapping her hooves, before wiping the tears away and giving a vicious laugh. "And completely _worthless_!"

Diamond Tiara sighed, and Apple Bloom's confidence faded ever so quickly. "And to _think_ we were going to do it the _easy_ way _out_." She strutted up to Apple Bloom, giving her a narcissistic boop on the nose. "You _belong_ to me- you're _less_ than an _employee_\- you're a _slave_."

Apple Bloom gasped, knowing that she should have just snuck out while she had the chance. "_Why_ are ya' so _mean_ to meh'?"

"You have _use_ to me- you can spin _gold_\- and _that's_ it. The _rest_ of you other than that talent is just annoying, impatient _and_ ruthless- so of _course_, I am going to _treat_ you the same way _you_ treat _me_!"

Rage and hostility bubbled through Apple Bloom. What the tyrannical filly had just said had provoked her, and there was no going back. Apple Bloom was furious, as all of the anger she had possessed before was being channeled out, all at once. Wrath and spite was intoxicating her, before she spun around, rearing up onto her back legs and brutally bucked the bully violently in the face.

Diamond Tiara went flying backwards from the force of the kick, slamming into the side wall of the shed, blood leaking from the spot in her mouth where a tooth used to be. A dark purple and blue bruise was clear on her upper lip, and a few scratches were on her back, caused by the impact of her crashing into the wall.

"DT! Are you _okay_?" Silver Spoon frantically rushed forwards, but Diamond Tiara just rolled her eyes, excusing her sister with a gesture of her hoof.

She got up into her hooves. "Looks like the _runt_ is not only annoying, impatient _and_ ruthless, but _also_ violent." Diamond Tiara briskly trotted up to Apple Bloom, commanding her sister to gather all the gold whilst doing so. She stood in front of a panting Apple Bloom for a while, before swiping her hoof forwards like a cat, catching on to the side of Apple Bloom's head, and robustly thrusted her scalp to the ground, her hoof still latched on to the side of the foal's face. The rest of Apple Bloom's body twisted in awkward angles, before slumping down too. There was nothing Apple Bloom could do- if she gave a snarky comment, or tried writhing free, it would probably end with her cranium having a dent in it, causing her body to malfunction and shut down for a while.

Diamond Tiara peered down at Apple Bloom, her expression having a mixture of sternness, boredom, triumph and hatred. "A _slave_, does _not_ assault it's _master_." Diamond Tiara turned to Silver Spoon. "Have you _gathered_ all the gold?"

"_Yep_!" Silver Spoon called.

Diamond Tiara smirked whilst she nodded, looking twice as petrifying with the blood trickling down her face, and peered to the door of the shed. "Let's _leave_. We'll be _back_ tomorrow with a _choker_ collar Apple Bloom, since _last_ time we used one on you, it seemed _effective_ enough. Open the _door_ Silver Spoon."

After the grey filly had opened the barn doors and exited, Diamond Tiara quickly removed her hoof from Apple Bloom's head, sprinting out of the door and closing it behind her as quick as possible. Apple Bloom got up as swift as she could, but her head was ringing, which slowed her down, and she banged against the closed doors. "Let meh' _free_! Ya' _monsters_!"

Once it became clear that the doors were going to remain closed for another night, Apple Bloom allowed tears to layer her hazy eyes. She slumped down on the cold hard ground, her hooves clutching her head, and the ground beginning to go wet with the water which was pouring from her eyes. It was pointless. She'd never escape.

Little did she realise that a pair of solemn magenta eyes were peering through the window of the shed, preparing on how she was going to free this poor foal from the clutches of sinfulness.

…

"Thou _see_ me?" The changeling's eyes glowed a brilliant green, as she smirked into the mirror, seeing the butter yellow pegasi lying on the ground, the brush matted in her mane. "Because thy _Chrysy_ sees _thee_." She glanced at the ebony marble floor, her eyes glazed with boredom. "And this'd _better_ not be _another_ false one. It's as though _none_ of my ploys _work_... this one _will_ though... at least I _think_ it will..." She shook her head, looking straight at the mirror. "And I have _proof_\- mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the _fairest_ of them _all_..?"

The image of Snow Flutter rotted away, decaying into the image of a ghastly face. It took its time time to mould it's way into the mirror, before speaking it's words, the antiquated voice lingering with sickness. "As _long_ as one _fails_ to _breathe_, _you_ are the fairest _I_ believe."

"_See_?" Chrysalis spoke, the force of her voice ricochetting off of the glass and back to her, causing echoes of the word to bounce further through her mansion.

"You _seem_ to be trying to _convince_ yourself of something- it's as _though_ you don't _believe_ you're going to _succeed_, and you need your _own_ pitiful reassuring to get you _through_ this- it just _proves_ how pathetically _lonely_ you are."

That was not Chrysalis's voice. She recognised it all too well... the place the voice came from was unknown, as she felt the sound creep around her, no certain location. Yet.

Chrysalis's muscles flexed, and her wings peeled from her back, tenseness hindering every single bone in her body. She gulped, feeling a lump begin to cling to the back of her throat, and her mouth dried from saliva. She felt that if she spoke, it would come out in as a puny whimper. Ignoring the fear which clung to her, she maintained a strong stance, and spoke in her sturdiest tone. "You _betrayed_ me." To her relief, her voice sounded much more determined than she actually felt, giving off a menacing aura.

"Oh, _did_ I..? I didn't _notice!_" The voice hollered, before cackling. "You _never_ cease to _amuse_ me _Chrysy_!"

"Don't thou _dare_ call me _Chrysy_, you _imbecile_! I am _surprised_ you even _managed_ to _obtain_ the _nerve_ to come here in the _first_ place!" Her hawkish eyes slitted, as she pugnaciously peered up. "Then _again_, if I was as _feeble_ as you, I would be _pretty_ bored of skulking like a _failure_, hiding in the _shadows_, too _cowardly_ to face my _phobias_!"

"_Cowardly_?" The leering voice gave off an offended quake, no intimidation hovering. "I'm _not_ a coward!"

Chrysalis sat down, all her former angst having deteriorated. "Oh _yeah_? Then _show_ yourself, _weakling_!"

Hesitantly, the voice spoke. "_Fine_."

Chrysalis watched, as a surge of purple, black and green magic mazed it's way in front of her, circling around a few times, before it decayed, giving off the form of the well-known draconequus.

"Discord."

"Chrysalis."

Chrysalis and Discord glared at each other, having a small staring contest, before Chrysalis stood up. "You _fool_." She powered up her horn, blasting a powerful billow of magic at the draconequus. He rapidly split in half, allowing the magic to go straight in between the two halves of himself, before becoming one again. "You _should_ have kept _hiding_!" Chrysalis shot another explosion from her horn. This time, Discord was less successful, as he attempted to whack the magic away with his tail, unfortunately hurting the flesh on his tail slightly. "You _should_ have kept kept being _unimportant_ like that _petty_ little _pegasus_ you had, _should_ have!" Chrysalis screeched, stomping forwards, her hooves denting the floor. "But _oops_! You just _had_ to go out there, _destroying_ all of my _plans_!" Smoke wafted from Chrysalis's horn as she shot three more bursts. "And _now_ I have to exterminate _you_! Just like I _erased_ your pretty little _fillyfriend_ from my '_to kill' _list!"

"_First_ of all," Discord shouted, as he thwacked away the magic with his bare paw and talon. "Snow Flutter _isn't_ my fillyfriend! We're just really, really, _really_ close mates!" He couldn't hide the blush from creeping onto his face. "And _second_ of all..." He snaked forwards, grabbing Chrysalis's horn, and tearing it off of her head with no effort, his magic doing all of the work to create the illusion. "_What_ did you _do_ to her?" Malice tunnelled through his words. Discord had seemingly lost his whimsical personality, no longer here for entertainment, but for pure malevolence. Venom drained through his sentences- more literally or not, as volatile toxins leaked from the sky, and naked flames scintillated in his yellow and red, glossy eyes.

Chrysalis nudged at her hornless head in a peevish manner, before hiding her vexation with a sly grin. "It's been a _while_ since we _last_ crossed paths, I _must_ say! What was that _ending_ sentence I had on your last visit..? _Hmm_\- oh, _I_ remember! I made a _vow_ that I would _assassinate_ Snow Flutter..." Chrysalis's dominance over Discord was returning, as shock filtered onto the draconequus's face. "And it is _undeniable_ that I _always_ keep my _oaths_."

Discord shrivelled down, looking smaller each second. "Y-you... _killed_ her..?"

Chrysalis smirked, as she felt her horn transition back onto her head. "Of _course_ I did. And do you _want_ to know the _other_ part of the sentence I _said_..?"

Discord didn't look up, as he solemnly found himself lost, tears beginning to emerge from his eyes, and his heart was aching so grievously he thought that he was going to have heart failure.

"I _pledged_ that I was going to eradicate _you_!" Chrysalis bundled up all of her strongest magic, feeling the darkness worm through her veins, and pour out of her mouth, ears and eyes, like bags of dry ice sending flurries of mist everywhere. The magic besieged Discord, whirling around him like a pest which could not be shooed away.

Striking back to reality, Discord attempted to thrash free from the magic's hold, but it was too violent, as it truculently pushed him down into the ground. Discord felt himself sink, and Chrysalis's eyes shone more dazzling and immobilising than the sun, paralysing all that was around them, and turning Chrysalis's dingy chamber into a world of bloodthirsty green blazes, and radiance.

"_No_!" Discord shrilled, his voice barely audible through the rapid fires crawling ravenously up to the two. "My _magic_! I can't _teleport_ away!"

Chrysalis laughed, her voice blaring brighter than the flames and vibrating through the air. "_No_ one can _testify_ the sorcery of _yours_ truly- _Chrysalis_, the most _powerful_ being in the _world_!"

Discord could barely fight anymore, as the magic overwhelmed him. He used up the last of his energy to pummel against the flames, bending and twisting in more physically excruciating angles than he had when he had formerly been turned to stone. His immortality was being tested, and it was losing by an alarming rate. Discord had rarely ever lost, and he had never thought of what he would do when it was all over. Tears cascaded from his eyes, some dark, blotchy rainbow-coloured blood shedding too. Finally the mangled creature gave in to the scourge, and allowed his heart to slow. The final words he mumbled, before he was flattened into the earth, were faint above the fire, ramming its way around him, but the words were also the most purest and true words which had ever escaped from his mouth.

"At _least_ if I _die_, I will _be_ with Snow Flutter _again_ and _forever_..."

Then there was nothing, as the ceiling of divination and witchcraft caved in, blocking away any entrance- _again_ and _forever_.

…

_Snow Flutter stared, as the whole sadistic scene replayed in her mind, mocking her with its trickery and rancour. "Wait- _no_! Discord, _wait_ for _me_!"_

_Snow Flutter lunged forward, tumbling onto Chrysalis and nipping onto the changeling's wing, tearing at it like a dog with a chew toy._

_Chrysalis glanced at her in provocation, the same irritated expression staying on her face. She didn't seem shocked, surprised- or even angry. She just looked annoyed, and swatted Snow Flutter away as though she were no more than a bug. Snow Flutter rolled over a few times from the force of the hit, before she jumped onto her hooves again and ran towards Discord. "Wait- don't _go_!"_

_But like the rest of the times Snow Flutter had tried to help, she was too late again- always on the last second, and the scene ended with Chrysalis dropping to the ground, the devouring flames expiring just like that, and the blinding whiteness fading back into its original colour. Chrysalis breathed heavily, taking in several gasps of air in silence, before getting onto her hooves again, her eyes never loosing the illuminating green glow._

_"_Ha_! He's _dead_! She's _dead_! I _win_!" Chrysalis smirked, her teeth as sharp as knives, and twinkling with hostility in the nebulous room, still recovering from the wispy white haze. Then, Chrysalis turned around to Snow Flutter, never loosing the intimidating glower. "And _you_, my old friend, _lost_!"_

_Snow Flutter screamed, as flames engulfed her before she had time to react, and she felt herself begin to get thrown into a whirl of wind, as though she was getting tossed into a tornado- or a black hole. This was the second time she had been on the brink of death, but this time was much more frightening and exhilarating._

…

"Hi."

Snow Flutter blinked open her eyes, and gagged at the brightness filtering into her pupils. She quickly shook her head, and looked up, to see six dwarves glancing down at her from above. "Hi... what _happened_..?"

"The _comb_. It was _another_ one of Chrysalis's _feints_ to _deprive_ you from _existence_." Shining Armour glanced away, unsure what to say next.

"I _knew_ there was something _off_ about it!" Cheese Sandwich yapped, only to receive glares from his fellow friends. "_Not_ the right time..?"

There was a few moments of silence, before Flash Sentry spoke.

"You got *_sneeze_* lucky again. When you _didn't_ show up on time to make breakfast, we _knew_ something wasn't right. _Fortunately_ the comb hadn't been in your mane *_sneeze_* long enough to inflict the _worst_ possible damage."

"We _had_ to remove the part of your mane which the brush had _been_ in though... _sorry_ about that," Soarin yawned, glancing at the ground in shame.

"That's _okay_. That's the _least_ of my worries right _now_," Snow Flutter mumbled, fidgeting with the part of her mane which had been cut off.

"I _wonder_ what we are going to do about you _now_, though," Fancypants spoke up. "Before it was _evident_ that we _couldn't_ leave you at home _alone_, but _now_ we can't even seem to take you _with_ us without leading to danger _too_."

"_Eeyup_..." Big Macintosh peered at the ground in sorrow.

Snow Flutter began to feel tears burn her eyes. "I guess no matter _what_ path I take, it is _going_ to end with my _death_."

"_Don't_ think that. You _haven't_ died _yet_, so we _must_ be doing _something_ right," Soarin alleged, his voice quavering with doubtful hope.

"True, but _eventually_ we might _not_ succeed, and you _know_ that," Snow Flutter coughed slightly, and the dwarves backed away, mumbling to give her room.

"You _should_ try and _sleep_ now- you seem _pretty_ traumatised, and we can chat more about this _later_." Shining Armour uttered, earning an agreement from everypony else.

Snow Flutter smiled softly, tears still delicately dripping from her eyes. "Thank you _everypony_... for _everything_ you have _done_ for me..."

"And _we_ thank _you_." Shining Armour conveyed. "For _everything_ that you have done for _us_."

As the dwarves dispersed from the room, Snow Flutter prayed for no nightmares, before closing her eyes, curling up into a little ball and drifting to sleep, tears still leaking from her eyes, and her figure shivering with evident mental damage, which would probably never be repaired.


	37. Group Complete?

_**Sorry about my lack of updates recently- I have just lost so much inspiration in the past few weeks. At first I thought I was losing my love of the MLP fandom, and ditching it for another fandom, but then I realised that that's not it. It's not MLP, it's FanFiction X3**_

_**Yeah, been going through a massive YouTube phase lately, where all I want to do is watch YouTube videos- especially speed paints for some reason. But yeah... Here you go, a chapter for the CMC.**_

* * *

• Chapter Thirty-six: Group Complete? •

…

Foliage crept up the windows of the old cottage, jagged, and caving their way over the house's texture. The vines snaked all the way up to the roof, clinging on to it like a tick and giving the house unnecessary protection from falling over. Blue, green, red and yellow stain glass windows were barely visible through the draping tundra. They painted the pictures of mountains, butterflies the sun and oblivious ponies, all seeming happy through the image, if they weren't ponies in reality.

The windows hadn't been washed in a while, and a musky scum hugged the colours, living off of the light which beamed through the glass. The mould had it's own colour in comparison to the window, either pale green, black, or blinding yellow.

Through the windows was a small old-fashioned kitchen. It had the classic eccentrics, as in a stove, oven, tap ect. The white fridge was probably the largest thing in the kitchen of checkered black and white tiles. The fridge was rusted from age, giving off an unattractive vintage feel, and had rainbow coloured magnets all over the surface, mainly pictures of letters of the alphabet. There was one door leading to the kitchen, and on the other side of the door, was six ponies stuffed into the clustered living room. Granny Smith, Red Applehood, Scootaloo, Rumble, Babs Seed and Sweetie Belle.

Every single pony of this group was speechless, and every single pair of eyes were locked on the certain white unicorn filly.

Sweetie Belle had finished her story now, and it had been three minutes of absolute silence. The sound of an old clock was the only sound audible, making the low ticking sound every odd second.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Finally, to break the unbearably awkward silence, the earth pony filly, with the short tomboyish mane spoke. "_So_... he's _cool_ and I _can't_ murder him?"

"I don't _think_ so," Sweetie Belle snorted, giving Babs Seed a playful shove. "_Sorry_ 'bout that. I _know_ you were _really_ looking forward to it!"

"_Let_ me get this _straight_," Scootaloo spoke, a hard expression on her face, meaning that she was up for no amusement whatsoever. "You had _pancakes_ for breakfast? _Pancakes_?"

Irony.

Sweetie Belle gave a goofy grin. "_Yep_. I remember I had _waffles_ once _too_..."

"Oh _why_? Why did _she_ get pancakes and waffles? _No_ fair!" Scootaloo looked like she was about to cry.

"_Enough_ 'bout the _pancakes_! That's _not_ relevant! It _looks_ like ya' had a whole _roller coaster_ of a _time_, there!" Red Applehood uttered.

"Seemed a bit too _tranquil_ to be a _roller coaster_," Rumble pointed, earning a nod from Scootaloo.

"It seems you were like an important _resource_ to him. He must have _worshipped_ you," Babs Seed murmured, a tang of jealousy in her voice.

Sweetie Belle twitched her nose. "He didn't _worship_ me... he just highly _valued_ me, and treated me with _undeniable_ kindness and equality."

"Better than any of _us_ could _ever_ treat you," Scootaloo muttered.

Was she proposing that he was a better friend than them? Sweetie Belle shook the thought away, and gave a small laugh. "_Hey_, despite all of your _flaws_, and bad _moments_, I _still_ love you _all_. You _know_ that."

Scootaloo nodded, relief swimming onto her purple eyes.

Sweetie Belle sighed. "_Enough_ about me, there's _really_ nothing much to _say_\- I have a _question_. How come you guys are _still_ all _here_..?"

Granny Smith, who had woken up a bit earlier, spoke up, causing everypony to turn to her on her rocking chair. "Ya' mean _here_? At _mah_' place? Well d'ya _remember_ we _told_ ya' that the changelin' guards took all of ya're _friends_ here? We _all_ made a _decision_ to keep 'em indoors or outdoors with _permission_ just fer' a _tad_ longer 'cause we _didn't_ wanna risk 'em gettin' _caught_ by the _guards_ again." The elderly mare stifled a laugh. "Or aneh'time _soon,_ at least!"

Sweetie Belle admired the tea-green senior. She may be frail and puny by appearance, but there was definitely nothing wrong with her tongue.

Red Applehood peered at the ground. "Granneh', ah' _know_ that ya' have _enjoyed_ havin' companeh', but it has been a _while_ since the changelin's last _left_, and ah' _think_ that these _little'uns_ are _readeh_' to leave."

Granny Smith gave off a throaty laugh, as she glanced at the four foals peering at her pleadingly. They looked like they missed their independence- not that they hadn't enjoyed seeking refuge with Apple Bloom's grandmother. Granny Smith rolled her golden eyes. "Ya' could have gone _aneh_' time ya' _wanted_! _Ah_' ain't stoppin' ya'! Just travel _safeleh_'!"

"_Yay_!" All four cheered, hoof-bumping at the same time.

"Thanks for _keeping_ us here!" Rumble spoke up, giving Granny Smith a thankful nod.

"Oh, I _wonder_ how our _home_ is going to be!" Scootaloo squealed like a school-filly... which she was, minus the 'school' part.

"Did we lock the _doors_ before we last _left_?" Babs Seed added to Scootaloo's sentence, concern scorching her gaze.

"Our _house_ is a _wreck_," Sweetie Belle spoke up, causing the heads to turn to her. "_Damaged_ windows, _all_ of our food stock has been _stolen_, the bathroom _smells_ weird from a _distance_\- I haven't _gone_ in the bathroom yet- _seems_ too traumatising..."

"_Oh_ well," Babs Seed blew a tuft of her mane from her eyes. "We were _leaving_ it for a _good_ cause. It's _better_ having a _ruined_ house which _can_ be _repaired_, than _losing_ each other to the _law_, and having _shattered_ hearts which could _never_ be rebuilt."

"_Great_ positive, yet, _dark_ thinking!" Sweetie Belle squeaked, before trotting towards the door. "_Goodbye_ Red Applehood and Granny Smith! _Thank_ you for looking _after_ my friends!"

"Ah'd _better_ be off _too_," Red Applehood trotted out of the door. "_Wouldn't_ want _Mother_ thinkin' somethin's _happened_ to meh. _See_ ya'!"

"_Bye_!" Scootaloo, Babs Seed and Rumble called to both Red Applehood and Granny Smith before departing alongside Sweetie Belle.

Their home was the opposite direction of Red Applehood's, and she was only a speck of orange and red in the distance.

"How did you _find_ us at Granny Smith's _anyway_?" Rumble glanced at Sweetie Belle curiously. "We _weren't_ at home, and we hadn't left _any_ trail towards her house- _no_, if you _followed_ our trail, it would have lead you _right_ out to town, and then our trail would have cut off _completely_."

"My hooves just took me there," Sweetie Belle shrugged.

"Your... _hooves_?" Babs Seed bit her lip. "Most _efficient_ of ways...?"

"Well it _took_ me there, so my method _must_ be effective."

"_I_ wanna try!" Scootaloo chirped, closing her eyes shut. "I wanna walk _home_..." She trotted forwards, but only in a matter of seconds, did she slam into the face of a tree and fall right over. "Ouch."

Everypony burst into laughter, as Rumble helped the embarrassed filly up onto her hooves.

"I _think_ I had my eyes _open_ when I was doing it," Sweetie Belle perorated. "_You_ know- _just_ in case I banged into a _tree_."

Scootaloo's cheeks were bright red, but she laughed along. "Okay, _despite_ the throbbing pain on my muzzle, that _was_ kinda' funny."

Sweetie Belle couldn't keep the smile from stretching across her face. She had missed her friends much more than she realised, and she couldn't imagine ever leaving them again.

…

Apple Bloom had now reached a dead end. Possibilities churned in her mind, slicing through consideration, but none being logical enough. If she didn't make the gold, those two sisters of Tartarus would send her to a Canterlot dungeon, where she would likely never be able to escape from. That was the last thing she'd want to happen. If she did manage to take ahold of some sort of witchcraft and actually spin the blasted gold, the sisters would endlessly come each day- getting the gold, bossing her around, leaving. She was practically screwed for the rest of her life. Something inside of her told her to blame Scootaloo, since it was the orange pegasi who had given this curse to her in the first place, but then, she couldn't blame her friend. It was basically Scootaloo's nature, and she was trying to defend the CMC from the bullies. Apple Bloom missed Scootaloo and the others so much as well, and if she ever actually returned to home, the first thing she'd do would be to hug all of them- and then slap that nuisance of a filly which she was truly good friends with, hard across the face. Apple Bloom sighed, a depressive pang tingling inside of her heart, and making her want to just cry. Thinking of her friends was making her even more miserable than she already was, and her homesickness was evidently strangling her. She wiped her nose, with a yellow hoof, seeming darker in the dim light of the barn. It was raining outside, and a yucky blue colour was the only thing which she could see of outside, visible through the shabby windows. There was a sudden flash of light through the windows, blinding Apple Bloom, and with that sudden whiteness. She could swear she saw two Crimson eyes glowing through the light before whipping away at that very flash. Apple Bloom squinted, but she could no longer see anything, and her furs began to stand on end, a fearful glint in her golden eyes. In nature, red meant danger, and having eyes peeking through the window couldn't mean anything good. The sound of thunder resonated through the shed, deafening any sounds of the cascading rain, pitter-pattering. Apple Bloom flinched, and gingerly trotted towards the window. It was high up on the wall, and she had to strain her neck to see through it, the closer she got. A drop of water slipped from the ceiling, splashing onto her snout, and giving her a sudden shock from the coldness. Muttering to herself, Apple Bloom slumped down at the side of the barn, right underneath the window, and peered at the raindrops drizzling from the roof.

_Tap. Tap._

Apple Bloom's ears pricked, and she jumped from the side of the barn which her back had been up against, as she felt the impact of something knocking the side and causing the sound.

_Tap... Tap. Tap._

Apple Bloom peered at the wood of the barn, then at the window. Something was outside- whatever it was, it was making those taps, and it was most likely the one responsible for the red eyes. Apple Bloom shivered, before hiding her anxiety with a hard and determined look. She was going to find out whoever was harassing her, then she'd give them a piece of her mind.

Apple Bloom trotted to the other side of the barn, carefully avoiding the large puddles of murky rainwater. From there, she peered at a massive, clump of hay, about one cubic metre, and the perfect 3-dimensional square. It was held together by two pieces of rope, running down both sides of it, wrapping around it like the string around a present at Hearths Warming. Apple Bloom leaned forwards, clenching her teeth down onto the rope. She could still hear the tapping on the side of the barn. She needed to bring the hay all the way to the other side of the room to where the tapping was on the barn wall, so that she could climb atop of it, and peer through the window above. Apple Bloom was too small for anything else. Apple Bloom boldly clamped her teeth as hard as she could onto the rope, before building up her energy and heaving backwards. The straw reluctantly scraped across the floor a few inches, before the filly slipped on some fresh mud, and went tumbling backwards.

"_Ugh_!" Apple Bloom licked her lips, trying to soothe the rope burn nipping at them. "Ah' _wish_ ah' was as _strong_ as mah' _brother_!"

She stepped forwards, her hoof coming in contact with a liquid, and she peered down into a puddle, her own reflection peering back up at her. A drop of water flew down again, landing into the puddle, causing the water to ripple and distort her image.

That's what she was right now, physically and mentally. Deformed.

"But that can _change_," she firmly told herself, her golden eyes illuminating the room and glowing as bright as the bedazzling lightning.

She trotted towards the hay again, but instead of pulling it from the front, she moved to the back of it, and faced away, so that her tail brushed against the silage.

Determinedly, she reared back onto her front legs, and impelled her hind ones, letting them meet the hay and force it backwards with all of the strength the earth pony could muster. She dropped back onto all fours, and peered behind her to see that the hay had moved about a metre from what it had been before. "Ye-_ha_! Now ya' know who's _boss_!" Apple Bloom put her joy to a halt, as she heard the tapping continue to chorus. Apple Bloom trotted back again, ready to buck the hay another few times, her spirit restored.

…

Eventually, she managed to get the hay all the way to the other side of the room, pressing it against the side of the wall. Because the block of straw was sitting right in front of the part of the barn where the knocking was occurring, it was muffling the sound slightly.

Apple Bloom excitedly bounced up onto the silage- she should be tired, since she had kicked the hay about five times in order to get it all the way across the room, but her joviality was easily washing it away, replacing it with energy.

Now it was time to find out who was tapping on the barn.

Apple Bloom leaned over, and pressed her face against the icy glass, her exhaling making it fog up a tiny bit. Water ran down the window, trickling in small droplets. Apple Bloom peered down towards the ground, a fair bit down. All she could see was mud- dull, wet mud. Apple Bloom's felicity weakened a tad, and her ears drooped, but she could still hear the tapping. Apple Bloom concentrated harder, and finally, her eyes caught onto a moving mop of grey fur, drooping down to the ground, and the ends laden with mucky, brown dirt. It was the form of a pony- a pegasi, as Apple Bloom's eyes caught onto the dripping wings, ruffling every so often, and the form of the pony was an obvious female. She was tapping on the wall every so often, her body language signalling boredom.

Apple Bloom tilted her head. Why was she here, who was she and why was she tapping on the barn?

"Hey!" Apple Bloom cried as loud as she could.

Almost instantly, the pegasi's ears pricked and she glanced up, her eyes glistening with hope. They weren't red- but a very bright pink- an easy colour misconception on Apple Bloom's behalf.

The pegasi met the eyes of Apple Bloom through the window, and almost instantly, she zoomed up, ignoring the water which gushed from her fur at the sudden movement. Whilst flying, she shook like a dog, and the clouds of water and mud went flinging off of her- only to rain back down onto her dusty grey fur and mane again. She reached the window, and peered at Apple Bloom through the glass.

Apple Bloom couldn't read her expression.

"Sup!" The pegasi shouted above the rain, her voice somehow reminding Apple Bloom of sandpaper.

"What are ya' _doin_' here?" Apple Bloom cried as loud as she could, her throat beginning to hurt.

"_Huh_..?" The pegasi tilted her head, some water leaking from her ear whilst doing so.

"Ah' _said_, what are ya' _doin_' here?" Apple Bloom repeated, pausing at each word to catch her breath and shout.

"_Oh_! I'm here to _save_ you!" The pegasi cried. She seemed to have no troubles making her voice loud for Apple Bloom to hear.

"_Save_ me?" Apple Bloom's face lit up, and jubilation surged through her like a swarm of wasps.

"Yep. My two _evil_ stepsisters were _up_ to something, I could _tell_. But I am being _deadly_ serious when I _say_ this. Once you are _out_ of this grotty old shed, you are to _run_ away, and _never_ come back _again_. Swear to me, _never_ to see those two spoiled-rotten _rats_ again." The pegasi's eyes narrowed with suspicion. She seemed to be very trustful- and she was undoubtedly up to no business other than setting Apple Bloom free.

"Sisters...?" Apple Bloom shook her head, pushing away the shock into vapour. "Ah' _swear_!"

"Repeat that, _just_ so I can be _clear_!" The pegasi's eyes were slit.

Apple Bloom gulped before clearing her throat and speaking in the loudest voice she could handle. "Ah' _swear_!"

The pegasi's gaze changed from doubtful to kindhearted. "_Okay_ then! Let's _bust_ you _out_ of here! Now I _need_ your help- you see this small knob _here_, on the _window_?" The pegasi pointed her hoof at the switch on the bottom of the window pane, rotted slightly from age.

"Yes," Apple Bloom glued her eyes to it.

"I want you to _push_ it to the left as _hard_ as _possible_. It may be a bit _difficult_, but you _gotta_ trust me! _Got_ that?" The pegasi met Apple Bloom's gaze.

"Ah'-ah' _think_ so," Apple Bloom bit her lip. The lever seemed like it was locked in place.

"You _don't_ think so," the pegasi hollered. "You _know_ so!"

Apple Bloom nodded, gulping down her hesitancy, before placing her hoof around the snag, and pushing it as hard as she could to the left.

"_Harder_!"

"Ah'm _trying_!" Apple Bloom cried, but latch didn't seem to budge. Not even the slightest. Apple Bloom lightened her grip, and dropped her hoof. "Why can't we just _break_ the window?"

"It's solid hard _glass_," the pegasi explained above the pouring rain. "You _wouldn't_ be able to break it, no matter _how_ hard you try- even a fully grown _earth_ pony would _struggle_. _I_ could probably break it, but then those two _sisters_ would _know_ it was me. We _need_ the evidence of your escape to be as _misleading_ as _possible_. Now _please_ try and thrust that stud _open_." The pegasi paused. "Think of _all_ of your _loved_ ones."

A new determination blazed at Apple Bloom, as she firmly grabbed ahold of the trigger, not caring whether she hurt her hoof or not.

Yes, her friends needed her. She could do this.

Apple Bloom began to hoist the knob, tugging it as hard as she could to the left. Scraping began to sound, as the handle moved ever so slightly. It scoured the glass it was up against causing a thin crack to grate onto the window's surface.

_I need my friends- Babs Seed, Rumble, Scootaloo- and Sweetie Belle, even if she is far away now._

With one final boost of force, Apple Bloom finally had the knob all the way across.

"_There_ you go! _Wasn't_ so difficult, _was_ it?" The pegasi called, amusement sparking in her magenta eyes.

"Ya' _betcha_'!" Apple Bloom cheered, and watched as the grey, and temporarily brown mare grabbed ahold of the window pane, before effortlessly pushing it up, even if the window's arrogant protests seemed strong. This pegasi seemed very athletic and tough.

"What _now_? Ah' can't _jump_ out of the window! It's too _low_!" Apple Bloom whimpered, no longer needing to shout, as there was no longer any barrier between the two.

"I got _wings_, remember?" The pegasi spread her wings out as she flapped, just to express her point.

"Yeah, _but_-" Apple Bloom began, but was cut off, as the pegasi reached through the window, grabbing ahold of Apple Bloom, and tugging her out. Apple Bloom let out a cry, as the pegasi flew her out into the rain, cradling Apple Bloom with a sturdy grip. Apple Bloom's saviour slowly lowered her down, and set her gently onto the ground. Almost instantly, Apple Bloom leapt to her freedom, and kissed the wet, soggy ground with gratitude. Oh, she missed the wilderness so much! The smells of the forest surged through her nostrils, making her dreamily sigh.

"Thank ya' _so_ much!" Apple Bloom cried, racing forwards, and hugging the pegasi with appreciation. "_Thank_ ya', _thank_ ya', _thank_ ya'!"

"Hey, no _problem_ kiddo..." The pegasi gazed doubtfully up at the open window and to the ground.

Apple Bloom backed away, and peered as he pegasi questionably continued to peer between the window and the ground.

"They need more _evidence_ to backup your _escape_," the mare muttered. "Let's call it a _suicide_ attempt..."

Apple Bloom tilted her head, before watching in terror, as the pegasi reached into the woods and grabbed ahold of a large, pointy, sharp stick, the jagged twigs jutting out of the ends dangerously.

Apple Bloom cowered slightly, before blinking in shock as the pegasi pierced the stick into her own flesh. It tore into her hoof, deep, but not so deep that it reached her bone, and drew a fair amount of blood.

"Ouch," the pegasi simply spoke, not a single trace of pain wavering in her voice. It just seemed casual, as she wrung the blood onto the ground, and smeared it onto the side of the shed.

Apple Bloom grimaced away, never too fond of the appearance of blood.

"_There_ you go," the pegasi spoke, once she had finished her gory work of art. "You _jumped_ out of the window for _suicide_, but _survived_. Now you have ran _back_ to your _friends_. That's all Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon will _know_."

Apple Bloom was grateful and conscientious at the same time. "Are ya' _hurt_..?"

"_Na_," the pegasi shrugged. "I'll be _fine_. It's _nothing_ that can't heal _itself_!"

"If ya' _say_ so..." Apple Bloom nervously nodded.

There was barely a pause, before the pegasi spoke again.

"_Remember_ what you _swore_ to me."

Apple Bloom peered at her. "Ah' need t' run _away_ now, _don't_ ah'?"

"Yep. And don't you _ever_ return," the pegasi replied, a stern look on her face, all her former frivolousness having vanished.

"Can ah' _just_ know yer' _name_ before ah' _go_..?" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"Didn't you _hear_ me?" The pegasi snarled, raising the stick which she had stabbed herself with into the air. "_Scat,_ you _nuisance_! I _don't_ want to see you _ever_ again!"

Apple Bloom's hysteria blasted up, her heart ached, and tears welled in her eyes, before she raised a hoof. "But-"

"_GO_!" The pegasi roared louder than the thunder which exploded through the sky at the same time as she had spoken the very word. Her eyes flashed red, and she fiercely menaced forward, raising her stick higher and baring her sharp teeth like a dog.

Apple Bloom squeaked, and fled, her tail in between her legs, as she zipped away, through the forest as fast as her little hooves could carry her. She tripped over a few times, but didn't care about the mud which was sticking to her face, and the tears which fogged up her eyesight. All she knew, was that she needed to get away.

Cinderainbow watched, as the filly scampered away, her fury having melted away before it had even started. She dropped the stick, and it clanged onto the earth.

"Was that _truly_ necessary..?" She spoke to herself, a docile expression on her face. She paused, her mind zipping through answers, before she nodded. "Yep. She _had_ to learn, whether it was the _hard_ way or _not_."

She glanced at her fur, before peering at the blood stained stick. She quickly kicked it into the woods, knowing that the undergrowth would cover it. She didn't want a tinge of evidence for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Not a trace.

…

There was a scream in the bathroom, and everypony looked up. Scootaloo came soaring into the living room before anypony could react.

"You know that _mould_ stuff that we _saw_ in the _bathroom_?" Scootaloo breathed so heavily that her ribs showed underneath her skin. "That _wasn't_ mould!"

"I'll go help you out," Rumble offered, getting up onto his hooves, and trotting into the bathroom, Scootaloo at his tail.

Sweetie Belle smiled, levitating some shards of glass away, the heat of the fire from the living room radiating throughout the house. She and her friends had arrived back at home not long ago, and they had all been relieved to be undercover after it had started raining. Only just recently had they began to clean the house, and get things back into order.

Sweetie Belle was fixing the windows, since she wouldn't need to touch and glass because of her unicorn magic, Babs Seed was cleaning the kitchen, Scootaloo had unfortunately been voted to clean the bathroom, and Rumble had been tidying the living room- well, until Scootaloo had demanded help, that was.

Sweetie Belle levitated some more pieces off of the ground, and placed them onto the window. Using a magic seal to make all of the glass merge into each other, Sweetie Belle repaired the window, making it's appearance look as good as new glass.

It felt good to be doing housework again- she had gotten pretty slack at the other house, doing whatever she wanted with her freedom, at the same time as she had a limitation to freedom... it was confusing. Sweetie Belle dusted the last fragments of glass away, and peered at the windows, feeling a magnificent accomplishment with her achievement. She was about to wonder into a new room to see what she could fix, when she heard the doorbell to the house.

"_I'll_ get it!" Sweetie Belle sung, hearing Babs Seed calling a thanks back.

Skipping to the door, Sweetie Belle allowed her magic to wrap around the doorknob, and twist it, before pulling it open.

It was dark outside, and Sweetie Belle could only just make out the silhouette of a drenched wet filly, with glinting, topaz eyes. Her fur was an obvious creamy-yellow colour, and despite the darkness, it was clear that she had a red mane and was an earth pony.

Sweetie Belle's emerald eyes widened. "Apple Bloom..?"

The pony looked up, and surprise shrouded her gaze. "Sweetie Belle..?"

Babs Seed entered he living room, and peered behind Sweetie Belle, who stood stiff from shock. "Is that _you_ Apple Bloom?"

"Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo came bursting from the bathroom, this time Rumble tagging behind her, both sets of amethyst eyes sparkling.

"I can't _believe_ it's _you_..!" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Ah' can't believe it's ya' _either_!" Apple Bloom chided. "Ah' am _overwhelmed_ to see _all_ of ya'!"

Sweetie Belle stepped back, allowing Apple Bloom to enter. Almost instantly, was the earth pony attacked by four lively foals, cherishing the moment where all five of them were together again at last.

Sweetie Belle was over the moon- she knew that she should feel renewed and complete now that she was with her whole family once more- but something made it feel wrong to her. Something was missing, but she was oblivious. For now.


	38. Birds of the Feather

**_Just a warning, it gets a bit dark- at the end._**

* * *

• Chapter Thirty-seven: Birds of the Feather •

…

Discordance could be classed as annoyance for those around it, but for the one bearing it, it is a curse. Insanity whirls, thunder quakes, frogs croak. How is it a curse? Your power is undeniable, your esteem is unbreakable, your freedom... _limited_. How could a curse come in such a distinct, yet, hideous form. Having this curse gives you losses of what a normal being would possess. You are less self-conscious and physically deformed. It curses you with slim immortality and your distorted personality would waver. Crippled up, earth surrounds, but it wasn't what you quite thought it'd be, for a certain Queen of Changelings forgot about one minor detail in her assassination of chaos itself.

Flurries of thoughts chundered around him, creating a unique, wet, sticky mess. Words floated through the air, lost in his pupils of the colours red, yellow and insanity. The colour insanity looked like just as it sounded- zaps of lightning and ultraviolet light danced in synchronised rhythms, which could stand fatal for those with epilepsy with the flashing strobe colours. He flew, his unsymmetrical wings flapping lightly, but his self-levitation doing most of the work with lifting him into the air. Dimensions wafted around him, no more than loosely knotted strings coiling around one another, and glinting with ice-blue. The ropes of universes snaked around him, tying him in place and nipping at his flesh despite having no teeth. Illusions of mythical creatures blazed through his eyes, and he paled, as the animals formed into a group of very- familiar animals. Dragons, pegasi, snakes, deer... these animals were a part of him, and they were mocking him reproachfully. The chaotic being teleported away, feelings his nostrils flare as he breathed in the whiff of intoxicating oxygen. Greenness hurdled into his sight, beaming away anything else visible, and two bitter pupils edged into the greenness, slit. A mouth formed, and it laughed disdainfully, with callous pleasure.

"You're _gone_ now!"

"_Nothing_ can stop _me_!"

"My plans have _succeeded_!"

He peered around, snapping his head in different angles as the voice seemed to be ricochetting in different directions.

"You _haven't_. I'm not dead _yet_."

There was no reply, as the greenness shot away, firing into the distance, and becoming only an insignificant speck of the galaxy.

Maybe he was just telling himself these things, and the illusions around him were just what his mind wanted to see.

The curse he withheld did this to him- it had changed him- without it, he'd be very different. But he couldn't change what he was, as he watched towers crumbling down and splattering onto helpless ponies. He was disappointed that watching this made him feel powerful. With such power he wished he could deteriorate- maybe the Queen of Changelings had done him a favour. Deep down he knew that he still wanted to be there, watching smiling faces buzz passed and hearing voices around him.

The discord couldn't help itself, rather himself, for his sorcery was blinded. He needed just a bit more help, and fortunately for him, he had been heard, as his soul was snatched out of his body. He screamed in agonising pain, and he felt all of the strength ease away from him, and his form went limp. The soul swirled around, forming into a tornado, and it picked him and everything else into it's vacuum, steering him through an opening portal. The last thing he saw of the world he'd been in before, was darkness as the soul waved goodbye, and he allowed himself to fall into a bin alongside everything else useless. He lifted his arm weakly, waving goodbye back, trusting the soul to find it's way.

Then there was nothing.

…

Snow Flutter's eyes were open, unblinking and dull. The teal colour was a shade greyer, and her expression was unreadable. She was sitting down on her bed, staring into the distance, in which was the door of her room. She sat perfectly, her tail curled neatly over her hooves, and her spine not slouching at all. She was unflinching, almost lifeless, and could easily be mistaken for a mannequin. The only part of her that moved, was the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed lightly.

After a few minutes of silence, her ears pricked, and she heard a light tapping sound on her glass window. She slowly turned around, cringing slightly as her stiff muscles began to get used to moving again. Peering through the window, her eyes rested on a dainty little bird, sitting at the window, and pecking at the glass with it's beak. The bird blinked at her, before tapping again.

Snow Flutter gave a weak smile, moving closer, and lifting the glass up to open the window. The bird hopped through, and Snow Flutter shivered as a chilly wind crawled through the gap, but she kept it open in case the bird wanted to exit.

"_Hello_, little friend," Snow Flutter whispered.

The bird chirped back a friendly '_hi_,' before flapping it's wings, and landing on Snow Flutter's mane, burying it's form into the strands of pink hair.

"Sought _refuge_, I see. I _can't_ blame you, it _is_ a bit cold out there."

The bird tweeted in agreement, before peering down at her. Snow Flutter tried to look up, but her eyes couldn't go high enough, and she didn't want to disturb the little fella, so she ended up peering through her mirror to see the companion.

The bird ruffled it's feathers, and twittered again.

"Oh, _nothing's_ wrong..." Snow Flutter tried to sound believable, but the squeaky tone in her voice was not helping one bit.

The bird narrowed it's beady eyes, and squawked irritatedly.

"Alright, _alright_! I'll _tell_ you- but _promise_ not to tell _anyone_ else- keep this to yourself, I'm trying to keep my name as _quiet_ as possible."

The bird nodded loyally, before nestling down to hear the story.

"Well, you _see_..." Snow Flutter bit her lip, resting down into a comfortable position. "Chrysalis- probably the most _powerful_ being has tried to kill me _twice_ now, _three_ times if we're counting the time she tried to get _Discord_ to do it for her. She hasn't given up, and I _feel_ as though she is going to try to slaughter me _again_\- I _know_ so, actually." She shuffled on her hooves, anxiety prickling through her skin. "That's only the _cherry_ on top of a _cake_ though- Discord stopped seeing me _ages_ ago- but I keep seeing him in _dreams_... there's also _illusions_ of him _everywhere_ I turn." Snow Flutter closed her eyes. "I haven't told _anypony_ that though. The memory of Discord just _keeps_ on following me around." She paused. "It's _not_ Discord's fault. It's _mine_. You see..." She hesitantly lowered her head. "I've told myself, _all_ of my life, _never_ to grow close to _anypony_. I learnt that from a _young_ age- when I was in flight school, every pony just _teased_ me! I had _no_ friends, and I _still_ remember the ways they _mocked_ me..!" Snow Flutter shuddered, and thoughts bumbled into her mind at the memory of the chant which she would never forget.

_"Fluttershy! Fluttershy!_

_A peg-a-sus,_

_that can-not fly!"_

Snow Flutter's eyelids slid shut, and she rubbed her running nose. "I told myself _never_ to get close to _any_ pony, because it _always_ ends with backstabbing, hatred _and_ betrayal. There was this _pony_\- when I was a _young_ filly, she went to flight school with me, and her _name_ was Cirrus Cloud. She befriended me, and we became _really_ close..." Snow Flutter's heart was aching now. "I thought we were _friends_, but it turned out our whole _friendship_ was a _lie_! Her friends _dared_ her to become my friend... they all _laughed_ at me when I found out..." Snow Flutter was choking out her words, her pupils having grown tiny in comparison to her whole eye. Her voice went dark, and she was trembling, her feathered-friend peering at her concernedly. "I vowed from that day _never_ to have a friend _ever_ again... but Discord caught me by surprise." She sobbed, and tears drizzled from her eyes. "He showed me such _kindness_, with the apples, and all... I decided that _maybe_ I could have _one_ friend- he _wasn't_ a _pony_ after all, maybe he could be _different_." She sighed. "And he _was_. He _saved_ my _life_, and I thank him _so_ much for that. So much that new _feelings_ for him began to _blossom_ from me, _stronger_ than just _friendship_." She solemnly closed her eyes. "It came to a point where I was so _madly_ in love, that I gave details about where I _lived_ to him, not _realising_ that it was _Chrysalis_." She glared hostilely at the reflection of herself through the mirror. "It's all _my_ fault! If _I_ hadn't made that _horrific_ mistake, then I'd _still_ be _seeing_ Discord!" She gave a raged shriek, raising her hoof, and slamming it onto her pillow with a vivid punch. Her heavy breathing eased, as she slowly calmed down. Her pounding heart began to lessen into a moderate pace, and she fixed her gaze away from the mirror. "Discord left me, because he _felt_ that with _him_ around, he was putting me in more _danger_..." She closed her eyes delicately. "But I _need_ him- I need his help to _overcome_ Chrysalis. I _really_ don't want to die, and I _want_ to see the real Discord again. I want to _find_ him, and _hug_ him, and wish that _nothing_ could _ever_ happen to us _ever_ again, and live _happily_ ever after. I'd confess my _feelings_ to him- and I'm _sure_ that he would _accept_ me..." Snow Flutter remembered she had company, and the bird gave a smug cheep.

Snow Flutter felt herself heating up. "Remember not to tell _anypony_ this." She gave a cheesy grin before sighing. "But we _all_ know that happily ever after _doesn't_ exist- and _unfortunately_, I doubt I will _ever_ see him again."

The bird gave an annoyed shrill, and pecked at Snow Flutter's head accusingly.

"Okay, _okay_!" Snow Flutter giggled, gently nudging the bird to stop. "I _get_ it! I need to think _optimistically_." She smiled softly. "And _maybe_ my dreams _will_ come true."

The bird began to sing, a small melody running through the air, and Snow Flutter smiled, watching the bird fly off of her head, and perch onto her bed frame. Snow Flutter sighed, feeling the harmonic chords stream through her veins, and she opened her mouth to sing.

_"I can see my face reflect-_

_Is it me they will select?_

_I never thought I'd be so confused._

_I can see my past deject-_

_But who would I be to object?_

_Without me there would be no treason."_

Snow Flutter bounced off of the bed, and skipped towards the window. She peered through, ignoring the frost chewing at her.

_"Without me there would not be no conflict._

_And without you, insanity, would there be concept?_

_If I hadn't met you would my soul be gone?_

_But do I even have a soul, one?"_

Snow Flutter breathed in the wintry air, and spread out her wings, leaping through of the window, and flying as high as she dared into the sky, the bird soaring beside her cheerfully.

_"The sunlight, and moon's bright._

_My shadow is all I see that can follow._

_Your chaos, and my kindness..._

_Will the two ever collide again, hope so..."_

She landed on a cloud, and peered into the distance, her once glassy eyes now brimming with wonder and life.

_"My soft heart- or my image..?_

_What beauty do the changelings desire?_

_Your nature or discordance-_

_Why have you left, you know you can fix my broken heart!"_

She energetically bounced off of the cloud, miles above the ground, not flapping her wings at all, as she felt the wind whip between her feathers and around her body. Her eyes were closed, and it was just her and the scenery, as she was free falling.

_"Survive 'til then,_

_stay alive!_

_The disorder cascades around._

_Ignore the pain,_

_you are strong._

_I can help, what's been lost and found."_

Just before she hit the ground she flapped her wings, bursting up into the air. She would have landed in water, and the lake rippled under the air pressure of her wings churning upwards. The bird was at her silky tail.

_"Like a CD will eject,_

_I will strike back and prelect_

_I try not to fade to memories._

_Resilience is a subject-_

_Sadly, it's what I defect._

_But I will gain more, I swear on my life."_

Snow Flutter beamed, as she flew up again, to a cloud, and she burst through it, causing the tufts of cloud to poof away. The cloud had been covering the sun, as instantly, Snow Flutter felt the warm sensation of the sun's beams massaging her fur.

_"Life source of us can cause a severe effect_

_Get through life will take up a lot of reflex._

_I'm so puzzled, I don't know what will happen next._

_I guess I could have came more prepared."_

The bird flew alongside her, as they felt the blue sky around them. For the first time since ages, Snow Flutter was smiling properly, from ear to ear, and she was smiling because she was happy.

_"First a dress, then a hairbrush._

_I wonder what the next ploy to kill will be._

_Six poor friends- how to help them?_

_So much pressure but I know I have to stand tall."_

Snow Flutter's voice echoed through the forest below them, and before she knew it, a flock of the bird's friends had joined them- just Snow Flutter and up to fifty different species of birds were flying through the air. Snow Flutter had never felt so pure and alive. They were the birds of a feather flock, flying together, more literally than not.

_"Survive 'til then,_

_stay alive!_

_The disorder cascades around._

_Ignore the pain,_

_you are strong._

_I can help, what's been lost and found."_

Snow Flutter was so high in the sky, that her home only seemed to be a leaf from a gigantic maze. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at the birds, before angling her body down, and flapping her wings as hard as she could, gliding down towards the earth, the birds parallel to her.

_"The sunlight, and moon's bright._

_My shadow is all I see that can follow._

_Your chaos, and my kindness..._

_Will the two ever collide again, hope so..."_

Snow Flutter was getting nearer and nearer to the ground, her wings pressed to her side, as if she opened them, they'd catch onto the wind and slow her descend. All the birds were pursuing, but none quite where she was. The earth came closer and closer.

_"My soft heart- or my image..?_

_What beauty do the changelings desire?_

_Your nature or discordance-_

_Why have you left, you know you can fix my broken heart!"_

Snow Flutter finally reached the earth, her head colliding with the water with a splash, before the rest of her body zipped in, in less than a second. The water exploded around her, shooting up into magnificent fountains and displays. The sun reflected onto the water, causing rainbows to jump over the horizon in brilliant colours. The dazzling performance was remarkably incredible.

_"Survive 'til then,_

_stay alive!_

_The disorder cascades around._

_Ignore the pain,_

_you are strong._

_I can help, what's been lost and found."_

Snow Flutter peered through the depths of the blue water, silvery fish flickering passed her. Bubbles wafted from her mouth, gently moving up. Her mane was floating everywhere, up throughout the water, and looking like a tangle of reeds spiralling in every angle possible. Snow Flutter felt so calm, sitting in the water for a few seconds, before flapping her wings through the liquid, and feeling herself whizzing up to the surface.

She finally broke free, and instinctively, the first thing she did was take in a massive gulp of air. She peered around her. She was in the centre of a massive lake, with tree branches reaching out above the water. The lake was quite large, and separated into placid bogans, water trickling down peacefully.

Snow Flutter peered at the tree branches, and wasn't surprised to see all of her bird-buddies perched on the wood, peering down at the lake below them. Most types of birds weren't fond of getting their feathers wet, as water weighed them down. Other types of birds, you couldn't get out of the water!

Snow Flutter felt her soggy mane draping over her, just a mop of pinkness. She squirted out a bit of water, before flapping her wings, and breaking free from the water. She had to flap quite fast, as the water weighed down her wings too, but she managed to reach up, and hook her hoof onto one of the branches and drag herself up to sit next to her original feathered-friend

"_Thanks_ for letting me talk out all of my _issues_ to you, you have _no_ idea how much I _needed_ that," Snow Flutter murmured, her voice quite mellow.

The bird chirped, to say '_you're welcome_,' and the other birds began to chat too, giving Snow Flutter encouraging messages.

Feeling free, and weightless, despite the water dripping out from her, Snow Flutter curled up into a little ball on the branch, and fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

…

Chrysalis had never felt so powerful before. She had conducted spells that even she didn't know were possible, let along existed. It seemed that with every event which happened, the more power she gained. Perhaps the difficulty of moving forwards was benefiting after all. Immense pleasure filled her evil heart, and success lingered in the air. She had finally killed both Snow Flutter and Discord. After months and months of planning, after shedding blood, sweat and tears, finally- finally, had her dreams become true.

Her hooves clinked on the ground, as she trotted through her mansion, feeling pride soar over her.

"_Now_ I am the _true_ fairest of them all!" Chrysalis peered at her reflection on the marble floor, smiling as she admired her own image. She forced her eyes away, and trotted up to a window, peering out over Canterlot, and watching her changelings go about their own lives- sleeping, hunting, feeding, sleeping, hunting, feeding.

"And, I am the _true_ ruler of _all_ of Equestria! My _changelings_ have a place to _live_, and there is _more_ love to feed off of than _any_ other place we've _ever_ encountered! Nothing is going to _stop_ our reign. _Nothing_! Now that Snow Flutter is _dead_ after all!" She felt her self-admiration overflowing. "And _killing_ her with a poisoned comb was _genius_! Only _I_ could ever think of _that_!" She trotted along again, an extra skip added to each step, approaching her room with the mirror.

"Equestria- sounds _too_ much like _equine_. Going to have to _change_ that," Chrysalis grimaced, poking her tongue out whilst doing so, flapping her elegant wings.

Finally, she reached the mirror, the surface antiquated, uncared for and rotted.

Chrysalis cleared her voice, before speaking in a very prim and smug voice. "Mirror _mirror_, on the _wall_. Who is the _fairest_ of them _all_?"

Carving it's way through the glass which mimicked those before it, the face of the old pony appeared again, and hacked a few coughs and wheezes. It spluttered a few times, causing Chrysalis to give a wry expression, scowling impatiently.

Finally, the mirror spoke, not even meeting Chrysalis's eyes. "The _fairest_ of _all_, is _who_ you _seek_? Then look _into_ the glass and _take_ a _peek_." The face faded away, causing Chrysalis to give the most resentful smirk.

"Of _course_! Because it's _my_ reflection I see right back _at_ me!"

Suddenly, her horn radiated an immense green light, illuminating everything around her, tearing through her body, and causing her skin to rip apart. Her changeling magic was acting up. Chrysalis screamed in pain, as she felt all of her limbs becoming intact, before growing again, and felt everything that was hers peel away like snake-skin. Even her eyes changed, bulging violently out of their sockets, and burning with green flames, before new eyes began to become distinguishable. Her horn was chopped off, and went crisp under the flames, smoothing out her forehead, and making it seem naked and alienating. Her wings began to distort, flapping away from her body, before new ones sprouted like grass, and grew as fast as a balloon popped. Finally, the crown which was on Chrysalis's head before, went flinging off, and landed on the marble floor with a soft tingle.

Chrysalis's lungs throbbed, as she inhaled as much oxygen as possible, before staring at herself through the mirror. It was somehow completely clear, despite the grotty surface, and reflected herself before it.

But it wasn't her reflection.

She had evidently shrunk, and she no longer bore a horn to resemble alicorn-ness in changeling diversity. All she had were wings. Her green eyes had changed to a blue-green teal colour, and she was in a pony's form. Her fur had turned into a creamy-yellow butter colour, and her mane had grown, silky and curled perfectly at the ends. It was a light pink, and her Cutie Mark showed three butterflies, pink and teal.

"No, no no, no..." Chrysalis wasn't breathing, turning her cheeks purple. "It can't be! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _NO_!" She stomped her hoof on the ground, but there was little strength in this form, and the stomp didn't leave a scratch. "I can _not_ believe it! I _killed_ her for the _sake_ of _life_!"

"Is that _so_?" The looming voice spoke, giving a throaty wheeze.

"_Yes_!" Chrysalis slit her eyes, her glare seeming even more threatening through this body. "I _murdered_ her with _poison_! She _can't_ be _alive_!" Chrysalis bared her teeth. "I am _ruler_ of _changelings_, I can _do_ things which all _three_ alicorns _wouldn't_ be able to _muster_\- I can _destroy_ your life with the _flick_ of my _hoof_!"

"And what life is that?" The mirror's voice questioned, before the glass's surface rippled like water, and showed Chrysalis the picturesque image of a serene, little Snow Flutter curled up, amiably on a branch, surrounded by a whole flock of distinct birds.

A tinge of jealousy whispered in Chrysalis's heart, before it was replaced by animosity and virulence. Images of the so '_perfect_' little butter coloured pegasi charged intoxicatingly through Chrysalis's mind. _Oh, isn't she so _great_! Better than _you'll_ ever be! That little twit! I will _kill_ it. I _swear_ I will_! Chrysalis stomped her hoof on the floor again, but instead of injuring the floor, she injured her hoof, and saw blood leaking from the butter yellow hooves.

"_Yes_!" Chrysalis laughed maniacally. "I will _spill_ her _blood_! I don't _care_ how bloody, gory and messy it will turn _out_!"

She narrowed her eyes, and pressed her nose to the glass, so her eyes were baring down on the little pegasus sleeping so harmoniously. "I was being _nice_ before, but you haven't seen no _nothing_ yet!" Her words were slurred as she began to drool poisons and venoms from her mouth, which bubbled with froth like a rabid dog.

"I will pluck _every_ last feather from your pitiful _wings_ if I _have_ to! I will tie you up with barbed _wire_, in bare _sunlight_ on top of an _anthill_, and enjoy watching you get _slowly_ eaten, piece by _piece_, while burning to a _crisp_ from the _sun_ and having spikes _jabbing_ into your _pelt_!"

Chrysalis fell back, rolling onto the floor, as she laughed, spleen and hostility fogging up her thoughts, as she felt green flames begin to replace her form as Snow Flutter.

"I could _torture_ you, and do _anything_ I mentioned and _more_," Chrysalis alleged. "But there is _something_ else, that I _know_ will hurt you most, and _your_ pain, is what makes me feel _happy_."

* * *

**_Snow Flutter's song was inspired by Drag Me Down by One Direction in case you were wondering, so if you want to know what it sounds like, there ya' go!_**

**_Cirrus Cloud is from the comic; My Little Pony: Friends Forever #38_**


	39. Severe Beginnings

_**OMG! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this FanFiction and reviewed, because... I REACHED 100+ REVIEWS! Thank you so much everyone, this FanFiction wouldn't be where it is now without your support, and I greatly appreciate it! To celebrate, I was inspired to write another chapter, quite quickly. This chapter is no filler, trust me.**_

* * *

• Chapter Thirty-eight: Severe Beginnings •

…

Life for 4/5 of the Cutie Mark Crusaders had never been better. Now that all five of them had been reunited, they could finally go about their lives as they used to, together as a family, despite Apple Bloom and Babs Seed being the only two members who were somewhat related. The five of them had grown so close over the time they had spent together, it had became undeniable that they were like brothers and sisters, or in Scootaloo and Rumble's case...

After Apple Bloom had returned home, every pony had been over the moon, having catapulted the poor, yellow earth pony with countless questions. After Apple Bloom had explained what had happened to her, she had gotten Sweetie Belle to explain her story again, and had then asked what had happened to the rest of the Crusaders after she had been fillynapped. Apple Bloom had been ecstatic to hear about her sister Red Applehood, and seemed incredibly jealous that her friends had seen the pony without her. Regardless, the foal was thrilled to be with all of her friends again, and they were thrilled to be with her.

4/5 couldn't consider their lives any better, but there was still the 1/5.

Sweetie Belle was in her room, on the bed, laying on her belly and staring at the wall, and practicing her singing. Sweetie Belle had always been fond of singing... it took her to a world of freedom, as she allowed her vocal chords to warm up and express their notes. She was singing the same melody (piano instrument) over and over again until she memorised it so well that she knew each note off by heart. _A F D E_. She sung it again, closing her eyes and curling into a ball. She heard the doorknob twisting and the door creak open.

"That's an _awful_ sad tune yer' hummin'," Apple Bloom spoke, her accent indicating that it was her.

"The melody's in the key of A minor harmonic, and for _some_ reason, pony ears _always_ tend to compare minor to _scary_ or _gloomy_," Sweetie Belle mumbled. "Either _genetics_ or how the _society_ works.

Apple Bloom tilted her head. "Do _ya_' find the melody sad?"

Sweetie Belle opened her eyes sheepishly. "_Kinda_."

Apple Bloom trotted up, and jumped onto the bed, sitting next to Sweetie Belle. "May _ah_' sing _too_?"

"Sure," Sweetie Belle murmured. Of all of her friends, she knew that Apple Bloom was the second best at singing after her. Scootaloo wasn't that good, but at least she tried, and she had never heard Babs Seed or Rumble sing. "You sing what _I_ just sung; _A F D E_, and I will sing _C A F G__sharp_. Got it?"

"Got it," Apple Bloom gave a positive nod, and began to sing two bars of the same melody.

Sweetie Belle waited before joining in. Finally, their song of the same melody ended.

"Ya' know a _lot_ about music, _don't_ ya'," Apple Bloom spoke. "That sounded _really_ swell!"

"Music has _always_ piqued my _interest_," Sweetie Belle shrugged.

Apple Bloom gave her friend a worried glance, before looking away. "Ya' _know_ ah' didn't come 'ere _just_ t' sing?"

Sweetie Belle didn't reply, she just looked down as Apple Bloom said this.

"Y'know, ya' have been _realleh_' distant lateleh'... it's makin' us _uneaseh_'. Ya've been actin' _differentleh_' from yer' _usual_ bubbly self, and we just _don't_ understand _why_." Apple Bloom gave her friend an anxious glance. "We all _care_ about ya' _so_ much, and we _ain't_ like seein' ya' _like_ this! So _please_, can ya' _tell_ meh' _what's_ wrong?"

Sweetie Belle peered at Apple Bloom. "That's just _it_ though- I don't _know_! It _feels_ like there is something _missing_\- like there is a _hole_ in my _heart_, but I just _can't_ figure out what it _is_."

Apple Bloom's gaze softened, and she sympathetically patted her friend's shoulder. "Well if there's _any_ way we can _help_, ya' just tell us _right_ away, _won't_ ya'?"

Sweetie Belle gave a warm smile. "Thanks. You're an _amazing_ friend y'know that?"

"Ah' know," Apple Bloom grinned, before hopping off of the bed, and exiting the room. "See'ya! And _remember_ what ah' told ya'!"

"I won't forget it..." The rest of what Sweetie Belle said barely came out as a whisper.

When Apple Bloom was gone, she thought and thought and thought. She just didn't understand why she felt so... untrue, if that was the right word? Sweetie Belle sighed, before hopping off of her bed, and landing on the floor. There, her hoof kicked on something underneath her bed. "_What_?"

Sweetie Belle peered down, to see the corner of her old book jutting out from under the bed. Her book to Button Mash. Sweetie Belle picked up the book, and peered at it, blowing the dust off of the cover, and cocking her head. "I _remember_ reading this book before Scootaloo _collected_ me to save my _friends_," Sweetie Belle mumbled. "I remember feeling so much _heartache_..." Sweetie Belle shook her head, before allowing curiosity to get the better of her. She opened to the last page she was on, and her heart nearly stopped beating. The whole page- from where she had left off, was filled with just one name... and it was hers. Sweetie Belle turned the page over in a flurry, and the next two pages were the same- just '_Sweetie Belle_' over and over again. She wasn't sure whether she was reading '_Sweetie Belle_' or '_Belle Sweetie_' now, as the words made her head go dizzy. Sweetie Belle turned pages after pages, with the the same thing, until twelve pages later, she reached an ending- yet it was still being written. She watched as the writing moved, scribbling her name again and again before her very eyes. Button Mash was writing this right now. _Why?_ Sweetie Belle grabbed a pen from under her bed, and writ a word, causing the writing of the pony on the other end to stop writing her name abruptly.

_'Yes?_' Sweetie Belle waited for a reply.

There was a very long pause, then finally a word was written. '_Goodbye.'_

Sweetie Belle paled, and she stopped breathing for about thirty seconds, as thoughts hurdled through her mind. Finally, she breathed again, and felt tears run down her cheeks. "I _recognise_ you..." She cried more, feeling her cheeks blaze with the water trickling down from them. "I _finally_ recognise you... after _all_ this _time_..." She suddenly snapped back to reality, and read the word '_Goodbye._' over and over again. The full stop at the end only exaggerated that it was the last point. "I have made an _awful_ mistake!" Sweetie Belle wailed, and pelted out of her room.

…

A pair of mismatched, scarlet and yellow eyes fluttered open, and everything around the familiar draconequus went uncomfortably blurry. He saw the shadowed form of a pure white pony peering down at him, the pony's expression unreadable, as it was unseeable. There was the fuzzy form of a unicorn horn standing atop of the pony's head, but that was all he saw, as edges of his vision were unclear- not that he cared.

"_Hey_, Blueblood, pal, slave! I just had the _weirdest_ dream, you would not _believe_ it!" Discord cackled, his voice cracking slightly, as it had not been used for quite some time.

"Discord..." The pony began warily, but was cut off, as the draconequus rudely began to babble again.

"My soul literally _left_ my body, and was _reborn_!"

"Discord-"

"-and it was _Chrysalis_ who killed me in the _first_ place! Can you _believe_ it?"

"_Discord_!" The pony thundered, causing the draconequus to flinch in surprise.

Discord crinkled his nose in disgust. "That's not how a servant should treat their _Lord_ of _Chaos_! What _is_ it?"

"I'm _not_ Blueblood- and what you just said, _did_ actually happen."

"_What_?" His vision cleared, everything around him making sense now- he was free from his blindness, having more dimensions and clarity, and the pony that was looking down at him was, "_Celestia_." He groaned in utter irritation. "I _thought_ your voice seemed a bit more _feminine_, but then again, it's _Blueblood_ we're talking about here." He gave a sidetracked and awkward laugh, before glowering at the pony. Not in hostility, just in frustration. "I hoped I would _never_ see you again."

"The _same_ could be said for _you_," the alicorn muttered back, her deep regal voice not seeming to suit comebacks, but her narrowed violet eyes speaking otherwise. _Violet? More like violent!_ She softened. "But I _didn't_ save you just for a bicker."

"_Save_... me?" Discord's eyelid twitched dangerously in agitation, as the two words sunk into his head. He got to his feet (or whatever they were) and peered around the uncouth cage they were being kept in. It certainly didn't seem like a well kept environment- especially for a former princess.

"Yes." The voice startled Discord, and he looked into the dungeon across from him, to see an indigo alicorn, with a flowing, starry mane, transparent at the ends. Luna gave a friendly smile. "When we heard the sound of you _screaming_, and being _pressed_ down into the earth, we decided to _save_ you. All I had to do was make the earth _intangible_ whilst Celestia levitated you down to _safety_."

"Great!" Discord retorted, sarcasm swarming through his voice. "Well _thanks_ for that, I'll be heading _off_ now!"

"Don't you _dare_!" A pink alicorn from the prison in between Celestia and Luna snarled viciously. "Your wounds are still _healing_, and you've only _just_ woken up. You should wait for about an _hour_ before leaving, and even _then_, you'd be taking a _massive_ risk in your _health_ and _safety_."

Discord glanced at the frail pony. She looked so feeble- as though she was half alive, but there was still a tinge of strength in her voice. "Who's _that_? Mi Amore Cadenza, _right_?"

"_Cadance_," she gritted her teeth, before taking a massive, painful breathe, and falling weakly to the ground.

"Cadance, are you _okay_?" Luna questioned worriedly, her eyes locked on the alicorn, who looked so vulnerable. "Don't _scare_ us like that! And _don't_ waste _all_ of your energy on _talking_."

The alicorn with the tricoloured mane just blinked, before closing her eyes sicklily. Even blinking seemed to take some time, having her eyelids travelling over her eyes.

Discord shuffled wearisomely on his feet, unsure what to do. The attention was turned back to him, as he felt two pairs of eyes bear down on him.

"Even if you _tried_ to escape, you _probably_ wouldn't be _able_ to. Chrysalis seemed to have drained a _lot_ of your magic. Don't you _sense_ your magic imbalance?" Celestia tilted her head, her purple eyes glinting in the dingy light.

Discord hesitated, before attempting to summon a cotton candy cloud, but all his magic did was sizzle slightly, before dying out like a dead battery. Discord gritted his teeth, except for his snag tooth, peering at the Celestia, then to Luna. Both of them had their eyebrows raised. "My... magic _works_," Discord coughed slightly, but doubt was clinging in his voice, and he glanced to the side- obvious signs to prove that he was lying.

"If you _say_ so," Luna spoke.

"I _wasn't_ lying!" Discord complained as if he was an infant fighting over lollies.

"I _never_ said you were," Luna shrugged, patiently, and Celestia gave an amused glance towards her younger sister in the cage across from them. Discord noticed that there were scars over Luna- they looked like burns- burns from magic, but they seemed to have healed.

Celestia turned to Discord. "You are _not_ here for a _squabble_, as I said _before_. If you _want_ to escape, then we can _help_ you. Me and Luna have _more_ than enough power to _transfer_ our _magic_ to you. You'll be _able_ to escape."

Discord tilted his head, dubiously glancing at the alicorns, one after the other, except for Cadance. "Is there a _catch_?"

"Of _course_ not." Luna peered at Discord, honesty shimmering in her turquoise eyes.

Discord hesitated, before nodding. One question remained though. "How come if you have _enough_ power to do _all_ of this, you haven't escaped _yourselves_?"

Celestia's ears perked in interest. "_Good_ question. There are _three_ reasons. One; Chrysalis would have had the _whole_ changeling army searching for us," Celestia explained. "If we escaped _ourselves_, Chrysalis would _know_ if we were _gone_\- she thinks you're _dead_, so you wouldn't have to _worry_ about being _found_." The white alicorn, with the pink, blue and green mane peered at the ground. "Two, is because we _couldn't_ leave _Cadance_ behind. Cadance doesn't have the _strength_ to move on, and she is the one that Chrysalis _despises_ the _most_. We _can't_ transfer our power to _her_, like we will to _you_, because Chrysalis would just _drain_ Cadance's energy like that, and it would be a _waste_ of important _magic_." Celestia glanced sympathetically at Cadance, who had fallen asleep, her breathing so light, that it was almost inaudible. "We _can't_ leave Cadance behind- we _have_ to look after her." Celestia looked at Discord, her expression unreadable. "And _three; _the second destinies _need_ to be _completed_."

"The second _destinies_?" Discord tilted his head in confusion.

"Chrysalis was _never_ meant to attack and take over Equestria. There was _no_ prediction to warn us or _anything_, and usually with events like _these_ we have some _foresight_. Her invasion came too _quick_, and it _prevented_ a series of events that were going to happen to happen. Our whole _universe_, all of our _reasoning_, our _future_\- it had been _jumbled_. However, _fate_ is on our side. It _granted_ us with a _prophecy_ that still gives us a chance to bring _all_ of the little pieces of our jigsaw puzzle _together_. The events that were meant to happen, _will_ happen, just in a _different_ and more _beautiful_ way." Celestia glared accusingly at Discord. "And _you_ are a _part_ of this prophecy."

"What?" Discord gasped, backing away in sheer shock. "_How_?"

"You _foretold_ the prophecy... _little_ did you know, was that you played a _major_ part in it," Luna pronounced, her eyes narrowed. Her expression reminded Discord of some kind of owl.

"I _foretold_ it..?" Horror twinkled in Discord's eyes, and his maroon tail lashed, with the little white tuft at the end. "You... mean... _my_ prophecies? _All_ of them... _I'm_ apart of?"

"What was your _last_ prophecy?" Luna queried, her slit eyes piercing into Discord's soul.

"It's been _ages_..." Discord felt thoughts rummage through his memory, his eyes gazing elsewhere into infinity. "I _think_ it was a prophecy I told Snow Flutter's six dwarves. '_For she true of fair, she alone, needs the love of a seventh to turn thou back to original selves. Thy personalities return and thou are no longer elves. Thy destinies tormented, but thy foal tales shall proceed. Once completed thou break the rule and thou are no longer fantasied_.' Am _I_ a part of _that_ prophecy?"

"Well think who _else_ is a part of that prophecy for _starters_," Luna said simply. "That'll make things _easier_ to narrow down."

"_Thou are no longer elves..._" Discord recited, not even needing to think. "Well her six dwarves are _definitely_ a part of the prophecy."

"Continue," Celestia urged, to some degree, encouragingly.

"_She of true fair..._" Discord eyed the ground, and instantly, the most fair, gentle, angelic face swirled its way into his mind, and his heart beat achingly. "That's Snow Flutter, _isn't_ it?"

"_Affirmative_," Luna stated briskly.

"We've been _watching_ you lately," Celestia's voice lingered with seriousness. "And we _have_ to admit..." She lowered her head. "That you are the most _stupid_ thing we've _ever_ laid _eyes_ on!" Celestia roared, the force in her voice so strong, that it took Discord by surprise. He jumped, and clung to the roof like a cat. "I mean _seriously_, how could you be so _idiotic_! Snow Flutter _needs_ you, you're _obviously_ friends, and then you just _leave_! At the time, she was _feeling_ like _trash_, and to _make_ her feel even _more_ rubbishy, you _abandon_ her! I don't know about _you_, but to me that is _worse_ than _punishment_\- no, it's _torture_! Snow Flutter has shed _so_ much _tears_ over you- she _cries_ herself to sleep, and sees _illusions_ of you _everywhere_ she _turns_! _That_ is how messed up you've made her! Not to _mention_ that she has died _two_ deaths _without_ your _assurance_ and _help_. You're _such_ a _fool_!" Celestia's voice resonated like thunder, and her eyes were slit. If expressions could kill, then Discord would be long gone. "She prays _every_ night to _see_ you again, but because of you _cretin_, she doesn't _believe_ in happy _endings_ anymore! _Without_ you, she barely _speaks_, and has lost _all_ of her _self-confidence_ and _esteem_."

"I didn't _know_!" Discord cried, his heart no longer aching, but tearing apart in excruciating pain.

"Because you're a _bonehead_," Celestia hollered. "You think you are _helping_ her by not _seeing_ her, when _really_, you are causing more _damage_ than _repair_." Celestia closed her eyes, and felt tension bite at her fur. Finally, Celestia opened her eyes with a hard, determined look. "She _loves_ you for crying out loud!"

Everything spiralled into a deafening silence, except for the drumming of Discord's heart. His mouth was agape, making the perfect 'o', and he moved it once or twice to speak, without any words coming out. Finally he broke the silence, and he was able to find words. "W-what?" Discord's eyes widened, taking up half of his head. "_What_ did you just _say_?"

Celestia gave a firm stare, and paused at each word. "Snow. Flutter. Loves. You."

The words sunk in to the draconequus's head, and he remembered everything. Absolutely every memory that he and Snow Flutter had shared.

…

_Seeing Snow Flutter for the first time, the colours pink and yellow scintillating across Chrysalis's mirror, as the pegasi- Fluttershy at the time shyly tried to avoid being seen by townsfolk. Discord had noticed her. He'd known from the beginning that she was special. How pure she was. Her appearance sublime, but her appearance was the last beautiful thing he saw of her, because there was so much more._

…

_Scaring that griffon out of her feathers to get Fluttershy the apples. When he had given her the apples, Fluttershy had been so gleeful, but Discord had been invisible. Everyone was terrified by his appearance, but she had convinced him to show himself. When he appeared the stunning pony hadn't even flinched. That was the sign that proved everything- this pony was truly different. Different beyond one's belief._

…

_Since then, Discord had kept his distance from her, but he had thought of the dazzling pegasi each and every second- he hadn't known that she had been thinking of him too. She had also freed him from the fear of his name of discordance. Eventually, Fluttershy had beaten Chrysalis when it came purity and attractiveness, and the mirror confirmed it, itself. Chrysalis had ordered Discord to assassinate Fluttershy, and Discord knew he'd have to._

…

_Fluttershy had been overjoyed to see him again, it made his heart shatter. She had been unaware that her deaf was around the corner, and the innocence made Discord feel immense pain. They had walked into the woods, and spoke along the way. Their conversation seemed to get them closer than they had been before, and they had accepted each other's friendship. He had been unable to kill her, and had ordered her to run away and into the woods, hoping the best for her. Her name was now Snow Flutter._

…

_He had visited Snow Flutter in her new house with the dwarves, and she had asked for a way to keep in touch with him. He had given her the typewriter._

…

_Chrysalis found out what Discord had done- allowing Snow Flutter to live, betraying her. Discord had found Snow Flutter and explained the new catastrophe to her. Snow Flutter had leaked the information of where she lived to Chrysalis through the typewriter, and although it hadn't made sense to Discord back then, it did now. He abandoned Snow Flutter pledging never to see her again for her own safety, and had annihilated the typewriter._

…

_Ever since then, Discord had been lonely, and all he could do was pray._

…

_We are a double rainbow..._

…

Now everything made sense to Discord, every whirling memory... every time Snow Flutter blushed and cried, or hugged him, or laughed... every time he thought of her, and wished for her, and protected her. Now all he could see was the image of her picturesque face, sent from divinity and made even heaven jealous. Her butter yellow fur, as soft as silk, and as dainty as butterflies... Her mane, pink as Discord's very own signature creation of fairy-floss chocolate-milk clouds, and as velvety as the morning sunlight... and her eyes, teal bringing a spectacular ocean full of colour and tranquility. He could stare into the eyes for hours on end, with one thought on his mind and that was the treasure he desired and missed so much, that he couldn't believe he had left her in the first place.

Discord was crying himself, blaming himself. Celestia had been right. Every word the alicorn had said, no matter how harsh she had been. Discord knew never to underestimate a demigod. "Thank you..." He looked up, wiping away his tears, and peering at Luna and Celestia who were both smiling from ear to ear with a platonic affection lingering in both of their expressions. Discord was one of their subjects, who they both willingly guided to his full potential, and in this case, his destiny.

"I love her _too_," Discord spoke, truth blazing in his eyes, and shooting up like fireworks, which would never die down or end. "Now _give_ me that magic, so I can _see_ her!"

"_That's_ the spirit!" Luna trilled, her curt grin irreplaceable.

Cadance had woken up, and was beaming at Discord. "I know _true_ love when I _see_ it."

Discord knew that Cadance was right when it came to these things. If the Princess of Love admitted it herself, then his love for Snow Flutter must be real.

"You _ready_ for the spell, _sister_? Have you recovered _properly_?" Celestia turned to Luna, who hesitated for a moment, practising her magic by levitating a rock.

"Alright," Luna spoke. "I _hope_ this works! We've _never_ tested this with a chaotic _being_, so we _don't_ know what's going to happen for _sure_."

Discord suddenly felt a bit unsure, but it was too late now, as an ebullient milky-white light radiated from both Celestia and Luna's horns. Around the magic, beamed symmetrical rays of kaleidoscopic colours, shining into eternity. Discord closed his eyes, and felt the grasp of the luminosity coiling around him circling around, until it was around his complete complex, wrapping around him like a snake, but instead of feeling agony, it just felt like the tickles of warm fog. He watched the magic rotate around him, wondering what would happen next, when suddenly the light glittered it's way into his form. Discord shrieked in spasmodic physical suffering. Terror clouded his eyes, his pupils tiny, and he stood as stiff as possible, as the light seeped into him. He closed his eyes, and opened them again, his eyes no longer red and yellow, but white and glowing, as he took in all of the magic. Finally, the last ounce of light seeped in to his soul, and he dropped to the ground heavily.

Luna and Celestia, fell down as well, and breathed in exhaustion. They still had a minor amount of magic left, but it was pitiful, and their manes no longer flowed.

"Discord, _you_ are now in charge of _raising_ and _lowering_ the _sun_ and the _moon_," Celestia spoke breathlessly.

"And _please_ do something _stupid_ about that- _just_ to tick Chrysalis _off_," Luna giggled tiredly, earning a sharp glare from her sister.

"No, _be_ responsible- not like _last_ time you tried to take _over_ Equestria and gave us _ten_ _second_ days and nights," Celestia muttered, before staggering to her hooves. "_Discord_?"

But he was already gone.

"Where- _how_..?" Luna stuttered. The former Princess of the Night had gotten up too.

"He's gone to get her," Cadance smiled, the first determined glint in her eye, since forever. Good was turning to her side of this battle, and with every foal tale etching closer to completion, the more strength she was building up. "_Go_ Discord. _Go_ find your _princess_."

…

"Hey Snow Flutter, wanna _join_ our _gathering_ patrol?" Cheese Sandwich hopped up to the pegasi jubilantly. "We're _going_ to some place in _Manehattan_ to gather!" He gave a teasing look. "_I_ hear that they have some of the most _exquisite_ fashion shops there, _especially_ when it comes to _hair brushes_!"

Snow Flutter giggled, and Fancypants gruffly trotted passed. "That is a _bit_ stereotypical considering that it was _one_ time, and she was to some extent, _forced_ to buy it."

Cheese Sandwich shrugged. "Oh, _why_ are you always so _grumpy_, Grumpy?"

"Why are you always so annoyingly _happy_, Happy?"

"Well why are _you_ so..." Cheese Sandwich paused, before laughing. "_Na_, ya' _got_ me."

Snow Flutter chuckled in amusement. Her friends always had a way of cheering her up.

"Are we _going_ yet?" Soarin flew up to the two arguing, descending gently.

"I _don't_ know. _Where's_ Shining Armour?" Fancypants glanced around in confusion.

Snow Flutter looked around as well, before finally, she saw the door open to the house, as Shining Armour walked in.

"What were you doing *_sneeze_* outside?" Flash Sentry trotted up to his old friend, tilting his head.

The white unicorn pensively peered to the ground. "..._Thinking_."

"Is this about _Cadance_ again?" Flash Sentry gave his pal a solemn glance.

"I'd _rather_ not _talk_ about it."

Snow Flutter sympathetically peered at her friend. Most of the time Shining Armour was fine, acting brave and tough as a leader, but sometimes his curse of being dopey got the better of him, and he would need some space to just go outside and think. "I _hope_ you all _enjoy_ your gather," Snow Flutter spoke up, deciding to change the depressing subject.

"You're not _coming_?" Shining Armour questioned.

"_Na_\- maybe some _other_ time. I'm _still_ a bit traumatised," Snow Flutter's voice sounded cheery, when really she was remembering the fear of her whole body shutting down, and not being able to do anything about it. It was a terrible experience, which she didn't ever want to have anything to do with again.

"_Alrighty_ then! Don't forget to make us _dinner_!" Cheese Sandwich hopped away.

"Are you _sure_ you will be all _right_?" Shining Armour eyed the dainty pegasi cautiously.

Snow Flutter felt tightness around her throat. _No..._ "Yes- absolutely, positively!"

"Alright then..." Shining Armour gave her a doubtful glance, before heading off with the other dwarves. "Farewell."

"See'ya!" Soarin followed after Shining Armour.

"Bye," Big Macintosh simply spoke, as he trotted after them.

"So long," Flash Sentry dispersed.

"Goodbye," Fancypants uttered, before exiting.

Finally, Cheese Sandwich hopped away. "_Cheerio_!"

Snow Flutter watched them leave, murmuring her own acknowledgement of the parting, before trotting to the kitchen and getting the food ready for dinner.

"I was _wondering_ how long it'd take them to _leave_."

Snow Flutter's ears pricked, and she froze solid in place. She knew that voice. She peered around and saw the one she wished to see the most, after all this time. "Discord..? Is that _really_ you..?" Shock and excitement whipped through her, causing her heart to beat rapidly.

"Well who _else_ would it be?" The draconequus peered down at her in amusement.

Snow Flutter was crying, as she ran up, and jumped onto the creature, embracing him as she wept. "I... I _thought_ I'd never _see_ you again... _all_ the pain... _all_ the... _suffering_..." She pulled away, and stared into his eyes with her glassy ones.

"There there," he calmly wiped away her tears, with an eagle talon. "I'm _here_ now, so you _don't_ need to worry no more."

Snow Flutter nodded vigorously, and she clung on to him tight. "I _never_ want to _lose_ you _again_. _Promise_ me with _all_ of your heart, _never_ to leave me _again_."

"I _promise_," he purred silkily, gently caressing her cheek. She flinched from his touch, but didn't pull away. "I have a _surprise_ for you."

Delight filled her eyes, replacing the foggy expression with hope. "_Really_?"

Discord smirked, peeling her off of him, and gently laying her on the floor. Then, with a spark of his magic, he summoned an apple. "Ta Da!"

Snow Flutter's eyes widened. "_Just_ like the _beginning_, how I _met_ you!" She was crying again. "_Thank_ you!"

"_What_..?" Discord asked, scratching his head.

Snow Flutter reached forward, and grabbed the apple, taking a large bite of it, munching it and swallowing it. "Just like the _beginning_..?" She couldn't help but notice the expression change of Discord. He still seemed amused, just a lot more threatening.

"I didn't _expect_ that to be so _easy_, Snow Flutter," he smirked. "Not. At. All."

Snow Flutter stepped back. "_What_?"

"Chrysalis's _orders_... she _thought_ that if it was _me_ that killed _you_, it'd be a _lot_ more _juicy_ and _painful_ for you." Discord laughed. He slivered up, and stroked her face eyeing her creepily. "And to _see_ the _look_ on your _face_! Priceless! You _actually_ thought I _loved_ you, _didn't_ you?"

Snow Flutter backed away, slapping his paw as he touched her. "_You're_ not Discord... you could be a _changeling_... or _Chrysalis_ herself..."

"And _who's_ to say I'm _not_?" He gave a sinful laugh. "We _planned_ it _all_ along. Your _life_ is only a _game_ we wanted to _play_. Gaining your _trust_ and _love_ was _easier_ than I _thought_. It was _fun_ too, and _crushing_ your life is even _more_ fun!"

"The _apple_..." Snow Flutter began to feel lightheaded as the toxins began to kick in. "_What_ did you _do_?" Harshness and fear ebbed in her voice.

"The poison apple trick- _never_ gets old!" Discord gave a chuckle.

Snow Flutter swayed on her step. _What if it really _is_ Discord... I thought he _loved_ me... I _thought_ we were _friends_..._ she closed her eyes, fear dwelling in her mind. _It was _all_ a lie. My whole _life's_ been a lie... _please_ be Chrysalis. There is only _one_ way to find out._ "Well, _Discord_, can you please give Chrysalis a _message_ for _me_?" Snow Flutter flattened her ears in hostility. "That _she_ is a malicious, abhorrent, narcissistic _witch_ who only _cares_ about _herself_. No matter _what_ she does- no matter _how_ many ponies she _slaughters_, she is _still_ going to be _ugly_\- she _needs_ to realise that." Snow Flutter began hallucinating, as apples swarmed passed her eyes and memories of her and Discord played as though she were at a cinema.

"How _dare_ you!" Discord bellowed in rage, before he began to change form. Snow Flutter shook her head from all the hallucinations and fell to the ground, watching as the Discord changed into a changeling. It was none other than Chrysalis.

"I _had_ to get that out of the _way_," Snow Flutter slurred, as bits of apple sloshed from her mouth. "Because in case I _do_ die, at _least_ I can die _equally_."

Chrysalis was unsure how to react. _Her _death_ is the _equivalent_ of what she just said? Is _that_ how she sees it?_ "No it _isn't_!" Chrysalis snarled. "You just said that to be _nasty_!" She grabbed the rest of the apple, and shoved it into Snow Flutter's mouth, as though one bite wasn't enough. "And _everyone_ has an _evil_ side to them!" She bared her fangs. "_Especially_ Discord- towards _you_!"

The queen teleported away, and Snow Flutter slowly but surely went limper and limper, her breath going shallower and shallower, and her heart beating slower and slower. _Of _course_ everypony has an angel and a devil. You _especially_ have a devil, Chrysalis. I have the opposition._

Finally, Snow Flutter went still, with parts of apple lodged in her throat and stomach, and the rest of the apple in her mouth laden with saliva. It rolled from her mouth, and landed on the ground right before her face. Snow Flutter's groggy eyes peered at it forever, but no sight came to her brain. This was the last time she'd die. Like this.


	40. Lost Promises

• Chapter Thirty-nine: Lost Promises •

…

The white unicorn filly tore through the house like lightning, grabbing ahold of a butcher's knife with her magic as she scooted through the kitchen. No questions asked as to why there was a butcher's knife in a house full of five immature foals who weren't even adolescents yet.

"Sweetie Belle!"

The unicorn heard hooves patter behind her, but she ignored them, as she darted to the door. For a pony of her size, especially a unicorn, whom weren't exactly the 'sporty' race, she could move incredibly fast.

"Sweetie Belle! _Put_ the knife _down_! _Now_! You're going to _hurt_ yourself!" Babs Seed stated the obvious, panting as she scampered after Sweetie Belle. She had been the first the unicorn had passed, since she'd been working in the kitchen. Babs Seed let out a frustrated grunt, before leaping up, and grabbing the knife's handle with her hooves. She dragged it from Sweetie Belle's magic's grasp, and landed on the ground, the knife securely out of Sweetie Belle's reach. "Knives are _dangerous_," she hissed, again stating the obvious. "What were you _thinking_?"

"_No_ time to explain," Sweetie Belle lurched around, a fastened terrified look clenching her face. "I _need_ to be somewhere- _ASAP_!"

"And _why_ do you need to bring a _butcher's knife_?" Babs Seed interrogated, tagging behind the unicorn who was frantically opening the door to the house, for once using her hooves, out of unmitigated panic instead of her green magic.

Sweetie Belle paused, and sincerely shrugged. "_Dunno_\- may come in handy."

Babs Seed added up all the equations to this situation- Sweetie Belle needed to go somewhere, and she may need to bring a knife with her. Sounded legit. "Wherever _you're_ going, _I'm_ going too. The way you put it, sounds _dangerous_. You _may_ need help."

"Are you _sure_?" Sweetie Belle asked, as she stepped outside. Worry was clouding her gaze.

Babs Seed nodded honestly, before screaming indignantly out to the others in the house. "They _shouldn't_ be long. Explain where we are going on the trip _there_, when you _do_ have time."

Sweetie Belle joyfully gave a relieved nod. "Thanks. I _may_ need _all_ the help I can _get_."

"Don't mention it," Babs Seed mumbled kind-heartedly, before the antsy earth pony spun around again. "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Rumble! Get your _lazy_ flanks _down_ here this _instant_, before I come down there _myself_, and _do_ something I may _regret_!"

Sweetie Belle considered all of her friends flawless in their own ways, and to define Babs Seed, she was that perfect combination of bittersweet. She admired that, and wished that she had the assertiveness to be able to do things like her and get away with them, while still being her loveable self.

Before long, the other three '_sloth-like_' (by Babs Seed's opinion) Crusaders had arrived, and without no more than a simple explanation of '_we're going on an adventure,_' they had all bustled out of house in a hurry, slamming the door behind them without a second glance.

Rain was pelting down from the sky, so thick, that it seemed like a long string just pooling from the stormy-grey clouds.

Sweetie Belle was in the lead, fighting against the wind with all of her strength, as she trekked through the Everfree Forest. It was difficult, as each step she took swallowed up a lot of energy, and took about five seconds to accomplish. That was a long time to step with just one hoof, and she had four. Her mane was waving behind her, droplets of water flinging off of it, with leaves and twigs intertwined between the strands. Her horn was the only light source around them, as it coruscated a vivid green in the darkness, drunk insects hovering around it psychotically. Celestia knew how the insects managed to avoid getting crushed by the loathsome rain.

The other four were trudging halfheartedly behind her, in the same gloomy conditions, but with a lot less inspiration.

"Where are we _going_?" Scootaloo shouted above the roaring thunder. "And _why_ do we have to go in the _middle_ of the _night_, during a _rainstorm_?"

"It _would_ have been _safer_ to wait until dawn," Rumble agreed, squinting, as whips of water lashed at his eyes ferociously.

"We _don't_ have much _time_!" Sweetie Belle cried, feeling the water droplets dripping from her belly and onto the ground. "I have made the _worst_ mistake..." She spun around, to see all of her friends behind her, drenched in water. One could easily guess that they had been swimming. During a tsunami. "We are going to the place where I was being held _hostage_!"

"_Why_?" Apple Bloom shrieked in utter shock. "_Why_ would ya' go _back_ to that place? All it seemed like was a _prison_ in mah' opinion!"

"Button Mash _needs_ me!" Sweetie Belle choked, wiping the slick water from her face miserably.

"Hey, so the pony has a _name_ now?" Babs Seed yawped, looking up in surprise. "Since _when_?"

"Since just _earlier_!" Sweetie Belle stammered, seeming just as shocked with herself as the brown-orange earth pony. "I _finally_ recognised him."

"Hey, you've _mentioned_ him _before_... didn't you know him when you were a _filly_?" Rumble called, ruffling his soaking wet feathers, only for new splashes of water to beat down on them.

"Yeah... I _never_ realised that he was right there _all_ along..." Sweetie Belle looked down, and her words could easily get lost in the breeze. She tilted her head, and spoke louder. "We _have_ to save him- I _abandoned_ him- I even _promised_ him that I'd come _back_... I _forgot_ though... I _guess_..." Sweetie Belle wasn't even sure why she had forgotten, but it was one of those things she was going to regret for the rest of her life. She just knew it. "He said _goodbye_ to me! I _think_ he's going to commit suicide!"

"_No_!" Babs Seed cried dramatically. "That's _horrible_! We _have_ to get there to _save_ him!"

"Ah' _agree_!" Apple Bloom gave a solemn glance, understanding the dire consequences with complete maturity. "_When_ did he say _goodbye_ to ya', by the way?"

Sweetie Belle sheepishly peered at the ground. "Just _then_. He _told_ me through a _book_." She blushed, but the beads of water running down her face hid the redness effortlessly. "That's _another_ story though, and I have _no_ time to explain _that_ one." It was a good thing that the water hid her blush, because of Sweetie Belle's white fur. When Babs Seed blushed, it was barely seeable, and Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Rumble were a bit more fortunate as well. Whereas with Sweetie Belle, her whole face would change colour, and it was thoroughly humiliating.

"If you _say_ so," Scootaloo mumbled, sliding a few centimetres in the mud, as the robust wind shoved her backwards harshly.

After ages of hiking through the poor, yucky weather, the five finally reached the mansion.

A tingling sensation, ran up Sweetie Belle's spine, and she shivered- not just from the cold. The looming mansion appeared threatening in the darkness. It towered over them, looking like the stereotypical haunted house. _It is _amazing_ what a little bit of _daylight_ can do_, Sweetie Belle thought, trembling as she remembered the mansion as her beloved second home.

Sweetie Belle courageously gulped back her hesitation, before boldly stepping hoof into the long wispy front yard.

"Shouldn't we check the _perimeters_ first? Find a _better_ route _besides_ just walking in?" Apple Bloom mumbled, eyeing the grass suspiciously, which Sweetie Belle had to admit, looked longer than usual. Grass like that, was a habitat to snakes, but Sweetie Belle was pretty certain that snakes wouldn't be very active during this weather.

"This is a _home_, not a _death_ trap," Sweetie Belle reassured the earth pony, but she was trying to convince herself as well- not about her safety, but about some pony else's.

The five ambled through the shrubby gardens, the grass tickling them all the way up to their tummies, as it hadn't seemed to have been looked after in a while, much to Sweetie Belle's discomfort. Eventually the grass thinned out, and lead to a long, mazy path. It wound its way to the massive door, which they were all quite familiar with, due to previous visits. Instinctively, Sweetie Belle allowed her magic aura to surround the door's handle, twisting it and creating an opening to the house. The five galloped in rapidly, no longer wanting to be out in the daunting front yard.

"_Finally_ out of the rain," Babs Seed breathed, blowing a tuft of fuchsia hair from her eyes and turning to Sweetie Belle. "Do _you_ know where he'll _be_?"

The white filly blinked in trauma. "The house is so _big_... it'd take _forever_ for me to just get through the whole house, and I'd _still_ have to check the gardens." She closed her green eyes bewilderedly. "Not to _mention_ all of the secret passages!"

"That's why _we're_ here!" Scootaloo yowled determinedly, giving Sweetie Belle an positive slap on the back. "You can count on _us_ to help you find your friend!"

_I am so _glad_ that they're here._ Sweetie Belle gave her friends truly grateful nods, before hardening her expression. "Alright! Everypony _split_ up, and check as _much_ rooms as possible! I don't want to see a _speck_ of dust not examined. _Got_ it?"

"Got it!" Everypony chanted back, before giving each other earnest nods, and splitting up into five opposite directions. Everypony was racing away from their own point of a pentagon, and they were going to find the pony eventually. It was only a matter of time.

…

Sweetie Belle ran to the kitchen first, feeling surreality flowing around her and hazing up her sight, as tears welled in her eyes. _Why did I do it? What did Button Mash _do_ to deserve this? It _should_ have been me!_ The average kitchen supplies looked just as she'd left them, as she turned on the lights. Was it just déjà vu? Sweetie Belle swore that not a single thing had changed at all, besides the dust that had bleakly rested on the shelves. She ran to the fridge, opening it, and eyeing the same food that'd been there last time she'd left. She inhaled the smell of mould- some of the food had gone old and uneaten. All of the food had gone uneaten by a matter of fact. Button Mash had clearly stopped eating after she had left. _He is insane_! Sweetie Belle couldn't bear to look any longer, and whizzed away, closing the fridge door before it started irritatedly beeping. She opened the pantry in agony, diverting her gaze away from the untouched food, before closing the creaky door, and looking through all of the shabby cupboards. Sweetie Belle prayed for a single clue, as to if the pony had been here in the past few days, but there was no evidence whatsoever- not even the dishes had been cleaned and Sweetie Belle daren't take a whiff of their intoxicating odour. Besides the dishes and dust, everything else was spotless, which made Sweetie Belle feel edgy. Gliding out of the kitchen, Sweetie Belle prayed to find something- anything that could help her find the pony, because her anxiety had now reached a whole new level.

…

Babs Seed skimmed through the bathroom, breathing in the scent of soap and bubbles. She peered around, the cleansed tiles cool underneath her hooves, as she searched for evidence. She was unsure as to how extreme Sweetie Belle's case was, but the fact that there was somepony's life at risk, made her feel uneasy. Babs Seed was always tough and tomboyish, but she had a soft spot too, and if somepony was dead by the end of the day, she'd never forgive herself. She could have searched harder... she could have helped a bit more. Babs Seed brushed away the hazy thoughts, as she peered into the bathtub. It looked so clean, the whiteness clear like toothpaste. It was too clean. The shower was the same, before Babs Seed looked down to the ground, eyeing a silver drain locked into the checkered tiles. Babs Seed lowered her head, pressing her ear to the drain, hoping to hear the sound of gushing water, but all there was, were dull silence. There wasn't even any dripping. Babs Seed straightened, removing her ear from the drain, before plodding away. She had no thoughts whatsoever.

…

Apple Bloom surveyed the bedrooms, which seemed all too familiar. All and all, the house had about 3 bedrooms- but one of the bedrooms had seven single beds in it, whilst the other two had just 1 queen-sized each. Apple Bloom was in the room which she and her friends had slept in. The beds seemed tidy, well made, immaculate. Understandable, as Apple Bloom guessed that Sweetie Belle would have been occupied to one of the queen-sized bedrooms, and the pony to the other. Button Mash, it was. Apple Bloom wasn't sure how she felt about him- she had put an awful lot of trust into him for looking after Sweetie Belle in the first place- and he must have done a good job too. Was trust a way of showing friendship? Apple Bloom felt guilty, as even during a time like this, where somepony was in danger, she was still thinking of her past events as a gold-spinner. She had to give those two dimwitted colts the next friend she made- and she had an etching feeling that she was going to accept Button Mash as a friend of hers in the mere future. Anypony that Sweetie Belle was friends with, seemed to be a pretty decent pony, and Apple Bloom was always happy making new friends. But what if the pony already was her friend? Even a tad? Apple Bloom had been the one to convince her friends that Sweetie Belle had been in good hooves with him- she just knew that he was reliable, despite the fact that he had gotten on her, and everypony else's nerves a number of times. If they saved him- _when_ they saved them, she was sure that he'd be immune to the nutty colts. She hoped that he was already, to some degree, her friend. Apple Bloom sighed, as she searched through another one of the bedrooms. Everything was exactly in place. All of the rooms seemed perfect, except for the tiny particles in the air, which had rested themselves down on anything that didn't move. These were all signs that nopony had used these rooms. In a while.

…

Scootaloo trotted down the halls, peering at all of the doors. "Boring- _isn't_ a mothball one of those _things_ which you put in _closets_ to ward off _moths_? Who'd have a whole _room_ for them? They must smell _awful_! Boring... wardrobe? Supplies like _vacuum_ cleaners? _So_ boring..! Who even _needs_ a _lawnmower_ in their _house_?" She paused. "_Boring_." She reached another door. "_Games_ room? _That's_ more like it!" The orange pegasus opened the door, and found herself in a pitch black area. She nudged at the wall with her hooves, using her touch senses to locate a light switch, before turning on the lights, allowing her mulberry eyes to adjust to the brightness. "Oh... my..." she let out a stereotypical filly squeal. "_Goodness_!"

The room was like an arcade, as different game consoles lined up along the walls, just asking to be played. What was more amazing, was that they were all for free- you didn't need to pay a bit to play them. Scootaloo quickly fought against her temptation to just sit down on the ground with a controller and delve into a pixilated world- no she'd never played a video game, but they looked fun, and she envied the foals who had the time to just sit down and play. She shook her head. She was here to search for Sweetie Belle's friend. She glanced at all of the screens- all having faded to pitch blackness. Game over.

…

Rumble flew through the living room, his wings brushing lightly against a chandelier as he passed, and the little twinkling beads on the ornament shimmered slightly. He hadn't found much- all he had seen was a completely clean house, but it was lifeless- almost boring. He could easily mistake the house for vacant, despite the furniture, and it could be another one of those abandoned places in the woods. He knew better than to confuse houses for being unaccommodated- he'd learnt from previous mistakes with another pegasus, who just so happened to be his best friend in the whole entire world who was most likely more than a best friend. Rumble closed his eyes, as he descended to the ground, and peered at the carpet. Even the ground seemed to have not been walked on in a while, and everything appeared so bland. He wondered if Button Mash was okay? Sweetie Belle must have felt strongly for him, to want to come back to this place, but he guessed he'd do the same if somepony was tempted to kill themselves. Rumble trotted a bit further through the living room, with similar results. He lowered his head in grief. What he loved about the Cutie Mark Crusaders, was that there was always an adventure to go on- so much drama that you never got bored, but through circumstances like this, it just felt depressing. And that was why he wanted to change that. They all wanted to change that. They had to find this pony.

…

After a while of searching, the five, nervous Crusaders gathered in their original spots again to share their findings. All of them seemed uncertain, fear clinging to their faces.

"Thank you _everypony_, so much," Sweetie Belle feebly stated, her watery, emerald eyes glistening in the flickering light. "Did _anypony_ find _anything_... because all _I_ saw was plain, stale _dust_\- and _everything_ as it was _before_ I left."

Babs Seed meekly patted her friend on the back, sorrowfully glancing everywhere except for the unicorn. "I'm so _sorry_ Sweetie Belle... I found _nothing_ either."

Sweetie Belle distantly blinked for a few seconds, devouring all of the information, before pessimistically beginning to cry a little harder, her eyes wide with dismay. "What have I _done_?"

"Sweetie Belle, ya' did _nothing_ wrong," Apple Bloom glumly reassured her friend, dull hope shining in her sunset eyes. "Ya' didn't _know_..."

"But I _did_!" Sweetie Belle stammered in morose, a new spite arousing towards herself. "I _knew_ what he was _capable_ of- I _told_ him I'd come _back_! I _lied_!" She wept in ire. "And _now_ look what has happened. It is _all_ my fault."

"You don't know that," Scootaloo whimpered, her words seeming pitiful. "Maybe he _fled_\- maybe he just _abandoned_ this home."

"That's just _it_ though!" Sweetie Belle snapped, bitterness nipping through her gaze. "I wish he _could_ leave, but he is _unable_! He is _cursed_\- not _only_ does he earn an obsession, and the ability to become unrecognisable, but he is _also_ cursed into this place. He _can't_ go beyond the _confinements_ of his yard!"

"Dreadful," Babs Seed murmured wholeheartedly, devastation clouding her mind.

"But that means that he will _be_ here most _definitely_," Rumble offered, seeming to be the only one left of the Crusaders who had a flare of faith remaining. "We just haven't _found_ him yet."

Sweetie Belle paused unsurely, before gallantly hardening her expression. "You're _right_. We could _still_ have time- and there's _one_ place we _haven't_ checked yet."

They peered at her in confusion with slivering doubt.

"The _backyard_." Sweetie Belle overflowed with melodrama as she heroically wiped away her tears, breaking free from her misery over the tragedy. "And we have _no_ time to _lose_. C'mon Crusaders."

"_That's_ the spirit!" Apple Bloom yapped, as they dashed towards the see-through glass door to the backyard.

…

Sweetie Belle wasn't sure how she felt about frolicking through the gardens again. It had stopped raining, but the sky was murky and bleak- the dawn sun invisible above the cloudy cover. Mist swirled through the backyard, crawling wispily among the Crusaders who bunched together out of panic. The dusky trees slanted over them, the branches grasping out like fingers, and caressing the Crusaders as they tumbled passed. The leaves whistled ever so softly in a cool breeze, which wafted throughout the gardens desolately.

"I don't like this," Scootaloo snivelled staggering so close to Rumble that their fur brushed.

"We _all_ don't," he mumbled affectionately. "You're just _brave_ enough to _admit_ it."

Sweetie Belle smiled, as she watched Scootaloo's confidence begin to return. Rumble was good for Scootaloo- the orange pegasi was unfortunately one of those ponies who was commonly misunderstood or underestimated. Rumble had a way of renewing her physique towards herself, and towards others.

Sweetie Belle glanced at her other two friends, who were pressing close to the bunched up group as well, both pairs of yellow and green eyes glowing in the dimness.

"Are you two _okay_?" Sweetie Belle tilted her head in a kindhearted and worrisome manner.

"We're fine," Apple Bloom pressed, irritation flickering in her gaze. "No need t' _baby_ us."

Sweetie Belle knew she was right, but she couldn't help it. Now that she had a feeling of lostness swivelling through her heart towards Button Mash, she was growing extra protective over the other ponies she loved- the ones who she knew were all right.

Babs Seed noticed the restrained look in Sweetie Belle's eyes, and spoke up. "It is _okay_ Sweetie Belle- _everything_ will turn out _fine_. Trust me."

Babs Seed's words comforted the reserved unicorn a little- but that was still a little of a lot. They had been sauntering through the gardens for ages now, without a single sign.

Flower buds reached up to the sky, desiring to find a speck of sunlight for them to be able to branch out their petals, but the sun was invisible- almost non-existent. It was almost as though Celestia had forgotten to raise it. "I _swear_ it should be a _tiny_ bit lighter than it is right _now_," Sweetie Belle dubiously stated. "I _know_ the sun could just be _hiding_ behind the clouds, but it just _seems_ a bit... _queer_."

"Ya're _right_," Apple Bloom admitted in skepticism. "It _is_ a bit strange."

"Could it be an _eclipse_?" Rumble offered, glancing out at the low cloud cover ambiguously. "_None_ were _scheduled_ recently, but it _is_ just a _suggestion_."

"Doubt it," Babs Seed neutrally pointed. "Odd events like that are _always_ made clear. _Besides_, we _haven't_ had an eclipse since Chrysalis came into _reign_."

"_Also_ the fact that we can't even _see_ the moon," Scootaloo gave a cheesy grin, but her point was worth consideration.

Sweetie Belle shrugged dismissively. "It _doesn't_ matter now... we can sort _that_ out _later_. We _need_ to find Button Mash now, and _fast_. Has _anypony_ found any _clues_?" Her hopeful eyes shattered the other Crusaders into fragments, as they avoided her innocent gaze.

"Let's just _keep_ lookin'," Apple Bloom spoke, her voice pained as though she was a father telling their foal that they'd taken their pet dog to the farm. Forever.

After ages of searching through the gardens, hope began to slowly but surely shrivel. It had been three hours now, and it was all the same. Searching through the thick undergrowth, with not a single trace or anything to give them even an idea that the pony had been here. Even the rare rosebushes seemed bare, as though nopony had bothered to admire the prickly plants. The roses brought up a mixture of different emotions. For Sweetie Belle, they brought back the blithesome memories of the sunny days she and Button Mash had spent together, although thinking of them made her heart ache. For the others, the roses brought back the claustrophobic memories of being trapped down metres beneath the earth, and being slowly but surely drowned. It just so happened that the only rosebushes in the garden were sitting atop of a trapdoor.

"Who's going to _tell_ her?" Babs Seed solemnly questioned, peering ahead to see Sweetie Belle trekking among the flora in the distance, her head hanging low. "We _can't_ keep walking- I _know_ we're all exhausted and..." She stopped talking as her voice began to strain with affliction. The earth pony wheezed slightly, her solid image melting with pity and compassion.

"Ah' don't think _ah_' really want t'," a crestfallen Apple Bloom rasped.

"Me _neither_," Scootaloo and Rumble spoke in unison, disappointment dancing in their matching purple eyes.

Babs Seed winced, before closing her eyes. "This is something we _all_ need to tell Sweetie Belle _together_." She opened her eyes again, and peered ahead at the white unicorn. "She'll need _everypony_ to comfort her."

Apple Bloom approvingly nodded. "Let's get it _over_ and _done_ with- Sweetie Belle is hurtin' herself _more_, fighting against the fact that she _needs_ to accept the truth. It'll be _better_ for _all_ of us once she well and truly _knows_."

"I couldn't agree _any_ more," Rumble turned patiently to Scootaloo. "Ready?"

"You _bet_!" The orange pegasi's optimism was undeniably fake, but it managed to give them each an ounce of boldness to face their friend.

They were unsure how she was going to react; Sweetie Belle could be very unpredictable, and the amount of mood swings she had on a regular basis were alarming. The fact that she was a unicorn didn't help, as during rage attacks, unicorns could cause a whole lot of damage just by using their magic. They could turn the world into a sea of igniting fire and creative, yet, sanguinary torture. Nopony wanted that to happen.

"I'm _sure_ she'll react _fine_," Rumble whispered as they approached their friend, who was sniffing at a daisy.

"Wanna _bet_?" Scootaloo jeered, her voice muffled to prevent Sweetie Belle from hearing.

"You're _on_," the grey pegasi sniped back, persistently.

Ignoring the two pegasi, Apple Bloom spoke up. "Sweetie Belle... can we please _talk_?"

Sweetie Belle jumped slightly from taking a whiff of the flower, before delicately turning around. She seemed so pristine and oblivious. "Yes Apple Bloom?" The unicorn seemed a bit surprised to see the rest of the Crusaders there, but didn't say anything.

"Well, you _see_..." Babs Seed's voice wobbled, and she was physically shaking. "It's getting _really_ cold and..."

"We're all _so_ tired..." Scootaloo gave a yawn as she stuttered. "And well..."

"It's _been_ a while..." Rumble faltered. Even easygoing Rumble was struggling to keep his placid appearance. "And we _haven't_ really... had any... _luck_..."

"With _finding_," Scootaloo spluttered, before repeating herself. "With _finding_... without... we _haven't_ found... anypon- _anything_..."

"And we _think_ that _now_..." Apple Bloom's voice went up a whole entire octave or two. "We should..." The squeakiness of her voice was depressing to listen to. She closed her eyes and cringed, before she stifled out two words, in the most hushed, pitiful, mouselike voice. "..._Give up_."

Sweetie Belle didn't say anything. Her whole form was as stiff as a statue; she didn't even seem to be breathing. Her eyes were wide, mixed with shock, confusion, grief and terror. It was lamentable.

There was an eery silence, for about a minute or two. Sweetie Belle no longer seemed to be staring at them, but through them, as though she could see the flora that spindled in the distance. The other members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders could hardly speak too, as they sat there, all of their gazes locked on the unicorn, waiting in agony for something to happen.

And finally, Sweetie Belle's soul seemed to return to her body, as she blinked once or twice, and looked everywhere but her friends. "Okay."

The others exchanged glances, and stared, as she wallowed towards the house. She was absolutely expressionless.

There was an exchange of glances between the others, and the dumbfounded orange pegasi passed ten bits to the smug colt next to her, before they all lumbered after the unicorn.

None of them daren't say anything in case they provoked her. She seemed to be taking things good as of now, and they didn't want to change that. Not now.

They neared the house, the dreary weather cascading around them, and wordless they be, the moment seemed so unnatural.

Sweetie Belle reached the door, and she reached forward to open it with her hoof, when she felt something touch her shoulder lightly. She jumped, spinning around, to see a little object having fallen on her back. The crisp rose petal was bright yellow, with red at the tips. _Happiness and love_. But the more Sweetie Belle looked at the petal, the tighter her throat got. Her face was white before, but now it was full out pale, unbeatable by any higher shade, except ones which were impossible to see. The red tips of the petals now looked like blood, and the innocent little rose brought a world of horrific gore to her vision.

"Sweetie Belle, what _is_ it?" Babs Seed bleated in confusion. Sweetie Belle had been staring at the petal that had fallen from the sky for a while now, and it was luring tension to her fellow Crusaders.

Sweetie Belle shook her head swiftly, her eyes still wide, before she craned her neck and looked up to the roof of the house. She couldn't see anything from beyond it, but she could hear the nearly mute sound of tapping, perhaps hooves on top of the house.

"Button Mash," she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I _know_ you're up there! In the _rose_ garden! It's _me_, Sweetie Belle."

There was silence, before a head bobbed over the side of the roof, the twinkling golden eyes unmistakeable. "Sweetie Belle! I am _pleased_ to see you here to _join_ my ceremony! And you brought your _friends_! How..." he paused, his eye twitching. "_Delightful_."

"I _finally_ recognise you!" Sweetie Belle called in glee, bouncing once or twice. "Button Mash!"

"Great! I was _wondering_ how long it'd _take_ you. Funny you only come _back_ when you _realise_ that he is _me_, and _not_ the pony you'd been spending your _life_ with for the past _week_." Scorn leered in his voice, which made Sweetie Belle feel shaken. "But _do_ excuse me, milady! I am unto _continue_. Do watch, the _ceremony_ was meant for _thou_ after all."

"C-ceremony?" Sweetie Belle faltered, panic-stricken. "What do you _mean_?"

"It's a _tribute_ to my _death_!" He cackled maniacally. "And _finally_, thou have _arrived_ unto _watch_! I'll _miss_ thee!"

"_No_!" Sweetie Belle screamed, turning to her friends who all had wide eyes. Rain was showering down from the sky.

"Do ya' know _how_ t' get up there? We can _still_ stop him!" Apple Bloom shouted above the thunder.

"No- the _only_ time he _ever_ took me there, I had a _blindfold_ on," Sweetie Belle cried in dread. She stared at each friend in turn. "Rumble, can you _fly_ up there?"

The pegasi nodded, flapping his wings and leaping up, only to fall back down again, the opposite way of gracefully. Splashes of water drizzled through his grey feathers. "Mother Nature has _cursed_ us!" He wailed, breaking down into a heap of sobs. It was Scootaloo's turn to reassure him.

"It _isn't_ Mother Nature," Button Mash yowled down at them again like a lunatic. "It is _fate_!"

"Your fate _isn't_ to die! Not _now_!" Sweetie Belle whined in fear, having to strain her neck to see him properly.

"Oh yeah, then _how_ come thou _left_ me in the _first_ place? Thou _knew_ that this would _happen_! Thou said a _day_! _Bam_\- a day is _up_! It's _thy_ fault Sweetie Belle, and thou _know_ it!" The pony gave a narcissistic shrill. "As my mum always _said_, 'if I'm not the _hero_... I _must_ be the _villain_.' And don't you _dare_ tell me that it is the _other_ way around!"

Sweetie Belle looked broken, tears streaming down her face. "_Please_..."

Button Mash peered down at her curiously, almost desperately. "Y'know, you _always_ confused me Sweetie Belle. I was _never_ sure as to whether we were _friends_ or not. And then you gave me _this_." His head disappeared from the side of the tower, before reappearing, as he dropped a rose down to the ground.

Sweetie Belle watched it hit the floor, and bounce up slightly before settling and going limp. She stared at it, and remembered handing him the yellow flower on that merry day. "I gave you this to signify _friendship_..."

"_Ha_!" Button Mash ridiculed, finding this a game. "Well _look_ at the tips of the _petals_!"

Sweetie Belle examined closer, and to her shock, she noticed that the yellow faded into scarlet. It was so little, so easy to miss, but once you'd seen it, you couldn't look away. She couldn't help but blush. "I didn't _realise_." She paused. "I _know_ that killing yourself _isn't_ fate, but I _do_ know that this flower _is_ fate. Maybe not _now_, but maybe..." She turned away from her puzzled friends and stared at him.

Button Mash avoided her gaze. "_No_. You were _too_ late. And _now_ I am to _die_ the way I _want_ to."

"_How_?" Sweetie Belle yelled, squinting as rainwater whipped her eyes.

"I'll jump," was all he said.

Sweetie Belle swallowed her pain. She kept her green eyes locked with his golden one for about a minute, before she spoke, her voice only a feeble whimper. "Please _no_..."

He tilted his head, before disappearing behind the ledge. "Goodbye Sweetie Belle."

The unicorn couldn't take it no longer. After the times she had spent with this colt, she couldn't imagine even forgiving herself after what could happen. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair these days, but she wasn't going to let the only good thing that happened in her life disappear from her clutches. Not now. Not ever. Not for all eternity. "You're _not_ going!" She screamed, feeling all of her fury building up, before swirling around her horn, to create a blinding light. Her magic beamed as bright as the sun, before devouring her up in a split second, and reappearing on top of the mansion. Finally, Sweetie Belle's horn died of magic, and she found herself on the roof. Teleportation spells were some of the most difficult and sophisticated spells to conduct- and she had succeeded using one. Sweetie Belle felt her pounding heart beat harder with pride, before she searched the rooftop for the pony. It didn't take long for her to see him, standing now far from her, his jaw agape, before she pounced forward and bowled into him. The two rolled across the roof, feeling the prickles of rosebushes snap at them. Finally, they stopped rolling, and Sweetie Belle stood dominantly over him. "You're not going _anywhere_."

He stared at her, his eyes clouded with shock, before regaining enough of his confidence to talk. "Why can't you _ever_ let somepony just _go_?" He whispered weakly. "You hurt me in _so_ much ways possible, and have _damaged_ me beyond _repair_, yet, you _still_ come back. Is it only to _torture_ me? _Why_ do you do this to me Sweetie Belle?"

She found herself losing words, and her hold on him went softer. "I don't _mean_ to..."

"But there's _so_ many broken promises. You _say_ you don't mean to, yet you _still_ continue to harm me. I _don't_ understand." He peered up at her in fear and Sweetie Belle's heart cracked. _He's afraid of me._

She closed her eyes, and wiped away her tears. "I'm _far_ from perfect, and I _admit_, I have made some _pretty_ awful mistakes." She stared at him in pain. "But _this_ mistake has made me _realise_ how much I can _lose_... this is the _one_ mistake which I _want_ to resolve. Please, you don't _ever_ have to forgive me _again_, just forgive me this one, last _time_, and I _promise_ I will _never_ do _anything_ like this _again_." Her eyes glistened.

He paused, thinking it through, before looking up. "Why _should_ I_?_"

She felt her heart beating, and she closed her eyes. She'd been hoping he wouldn't say that, but he had. And she had to reply. The truth was the only answer remaining. "Because... I've had a _crush_ on you since we were _infants_... and... I _still_ have a crush on you _now_. I guess I liked you, even when I _didn't_ know it was really _you_... I just didn't _realise_ it." She paused, giving him a solid hard look. "Because I _love_ you."

Shock erupted through his gaze, and he was silent for a few seconds, what seemed like years, before he finally replied. "I never _knew_ you liked me _back_."

Sweetie Belle inhaled heavily, and felt her hammering heart melt into something beautiful. "So you _forgive_ me, and you're _not_ going to brutally _massacre_ yourself by _jumping_ off of a house which is the _equivalent_ to a _building_?"

He paused, humour sparking in his gaze. "I _forgive_ you."

* * *

**_This chapter was to sort out the issues of the CMC. Snow Flutter will be seen to in the next chapter_**.


	41. Venom of the Apple

_**For those who didn't know, in one of the original (I think) stories of Snow White, Snow White is killed by the dress and the comb as well as the poison apple. I incorporated those into it instead of the simplified novel, because those plots gave me more time to develop all of the characters a bit more.**_

_**Also, end of School Holidays so there'll be less frequent updates.**_

* * *

• Chapter Forty: Venom of the Apple •

…

The six dwarves rummaged through the woods, the trees draping over them and flailing in the leisurely wind. Dim moonlight gleamed down to the ground, speckling the grass with wisps of magical luminescence as the undergrowth chirped with nocturnal life.

"Are we _there_ yet?" The bizarre orange earth pony blissfully skipped alongside all of his friends, the irritating grin never leaving his face. After no more than five skittish seconds of silence, he spoke again. "Are we _there_ yet?"

"We left _five_ minutes ago!" Soarin wailed traumatically. "Do you have _any_ idea how far away Manehattan is?"

Cheese Sandwich paused quizzically, before cheerfully shrugging. "It is five hundred millilitres away!"

None of them bothered to question his frustrating unit of measurement, as they continued to trudge through the woods. An eery silence skewered around them, portraying a tense atmosphere.

"You know, something doesn't seem right." Shining Armour broke the silence as he abruptly spun around to face all of the ponies behind him.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh emptily muttered, as they exchanged weary nods.

"Is it because we left *_sneeze_* Snow Flutter behind?" Flash Sentry questioned.

Fancypants blankly stared into the distance. "Perhaps."

Shining Armour paused, distraughtly glimpsing at each dwarf in turn, his eyes clouded with discomfort. "Do _any_ of you think she could be in _danger_?"

There was no reply to the question.

Soarin broke another short silence. "We just _can't_ win, _can_ we." He scuffed his hooves on the ground fretfully. "We _leave_ her at home, she is found. We bring her _with_ us, she is found! I _doubt_ Chrysalis is going to stop _anytime_ soon."

"So she _is_ in danger?" Shining Armour asked swiftly, barely giving Soarin any time to finish his sentence. The unicorn's eye twitched edgily.

"I _never_ said that," Soarin pressed, but uncertainty was drifting through his tone.

"I'm _sure_ everything is just fine," Fancypants earnestly reassured his fellow unicorn. "You are working yourself up over _nothing_."

Shining Armour's blue eyes glistened dubiously, but he said nothing, as the six continued to hike through the dense forest.

The earth underneath them was damp from previous rain as slimy mud bathed on the ground. It licked at the dwarves' hooves and splashed at each step. Birds twittered in the foliage, flickering dew from their sodden feathers.

Everything seemed so tranquil. It wasn't right.

"Come to think of it, I _don't_ think *_sneeze_* I'm really _up_ to gathering anymore," Flash Sentry reluctantly admitted, glancing from side to side.

For the first time for a while, Big Macintosh spoke more than one or two words. "We _all_, ain't."

"We _can't_ just _ditch_ gathering though! It's _important_. We only get to gather _once_ a week, and that gives us _all_ the food we need to _survive_ on." A taint of reproach glinted in Fancypants's eyes, as he peered at each dwarf in turn.

Flash Sentry raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "We have a secret stash of food hidden underneath the floorboards, _remember_?"

"That's meant for _emergencies_!"

Cheese Sandwich was appalled. "_Hey_! Why didn't anypony ever tell _me_ about a stash?"

"Yeah, I _wonder_ why." Soarin needn't explain more as a string of saliva ran down the bemused Cheese Sandwich's jowls at the mention of food.

"Well _I_ for one _don't_ think that we should turn around now, _just_ because of how you _feel_!" Fancypants said 'feel' in a mocking singsong tone, just to get on the pegasus's nerves. He glared at Flash Sentry, daring him answer back.

Flash Sentry ignored the challenge as he defended himself. "They're _not_ feelings! They're _instincts_!"

"_Same_ thing!"

"Are _not_!"

"_Is_ too!"

"_Enough_!" Shining Armour roared. He fiercely glowered at each in turn, waiting for all to go silent, before his gaze softened- only a tad. "There is _no_ need to be working yourselves _up_ over this!" He paused in upset. "You're acting like _infants_, and you should _know_ better."

The two sheepishly flinched, and shrunk down below Shining Armour's dominating rank.

"A decision _still_ needs to be made over _what_ we do," Soarin pricked his ears.

Shining Armour paused glancing apologetically at the two. "As _much_ as I agree with Flash Sentry, I'm _going_ to have to go with Fancypants."

"_What_?" Shock flashed in Flash Sentry's eyes, before it changed to hurt and betrayal.

Fancypants smirked antagonistically. "Thought so,"

"_Hey,_ no need to be so _smug_!" Soarin lashed out through clenched teeth.

Big Macintosh stepped back a bit, and watched on the sidelines, emotionless.

"_Enough_!" Shining Armour blared for the second time in the past minute. "I _only_ agree because we _haven't_ received any _sign_!"

"Any _sign_?" Soarin's fur bristled, and his eyes were narrowed. "Are we _spiritual_ or something? You expect some _omen_ to just _appear_ from infinity and be _granted_ to one of us?"

"I-"

-suddenly the earth shook, rumbling aggressively beneath all of their hooves. They all glanced around in panic, to realised that is was being caused by the nutty orange earth pony who was standing among them.

"I'd _duck_ if I were you!" Cheese Sandwich yowled in sheer terror.

The others didn't need to be told twice, as they scaled across the quaking ground, to find any cover possible.

"I'm _surprised_ nopony has made _duck_ jokes yet!" Flash Sentry cried as he dived into a cave.

"_Not_ the time!" Soarin spat in anger and fear.

Cheese Sandwich buzzed into the air, his fur vibrating and his accordion-like Cutie Mark coming to life, playing its own music. His mane went fuzzier than usual, and the shuddering ground sent billows of dust everywhere.

Eventually it eased, with no damage inflicted whatsoever besides a fallen down tree or two. A mortified Cheese Sandwich lowered to the floor, having gone silent over the wild situation. He appeared exhausted, but he could still stand on all four hooves without effort. "_Wow_! I haven't had a Cheesy Sense in _forever_!"

The other five emerged from their hideaways, and approached their friend with a hint of caution, because of the pandemonium.

"Close _enough_ to an omen. What was _that_ about?" Shining Armour leapt a few paces forward, staring at Cheese Sandwich desperately.

The others blinked at him worriedly as well. They remembered the last Cheesy Sense all too well.

"_Danger_..." Cheese Sandwich whimpered, peering shyly at the ground, the smile from his face faded for once- it was missed immensely.

"Where?" Shining Armour gingerly stepped forwards, his expression flustered and mental. "Tell me, _where_ there is danger."

But they all already knew the answer.

"Home."

…

_Apples waltzed through the vault to afterlife, succulent and fresh, shining colours of red and green._

_"Stay _away_ from me!"_

_The pegasus dodged as an apple zoomed passed her, a nightmarish glare on it's face... they could see her. They were watching her. They were mocking her. It was just like Flight School, but worse, as the fruit were what ushered happiness and despair at the same time._

_She no longer knew who to trust... Discord had been Chrysalis of course, but the words she had spoken lingered in her mind and haunted her. They'd haunt her for the rest of the time she spent here... in this place. Perhaps it was existence, but it didn't seem to exist. She was floating in the air without flapping her wings, and frightening apple-like ghosts were whirling around her and taunting her. Could it be a dream realm? Was she asleep? Had this whole experience been a dream? That'd be a somewhat a disappointing and a too-good-to-be-true outcome, but she was still going to consider all of her options with great care._

_The dainty pegasi bounced through the wind, rapidly avoiding more of the daunting apples. Voids of kaleidoscopic colours whirled forever, and clouds of acid flowed around her like mist, singeing the small particles of dust. The apples seemed to deteriorate, much to her relief, and a path assembled underneath her hooves._

_"That's _it_! This place is a _pathway_!"_

_Her mind told her to follow the pathway, to see where it lead, but her hooves spoke otherwise as they remained planted firmly on the ground, refusing to budge._

_Perhaps it was because they knew she was on the path in between life and death. She wasn't sure whether denying death was a good thing or a bad thing- was she supposed to be able to have a choice?_

_It just seemed as though she was still unfinished. As though there was a little more she needed to do on earth. Well it was too late now._

…

The sound of the door opening could be related to a door being violently slammed- except for the fact that the door was being brutally opened. Ponies could mistake it for savage lightning. The next sound that echoed through the house was twenty-four hooves thundering across the floorboards frantically. The twenty-four hooves were shared equally between six berserk ponies.

"Snow Flutter! _We'll_ save you!" Shining Armour barrelled across the floor, only to skid to a halt, receiving a row of sharp splinters down his muddied white hooves. The others slammed into him, before slipping backwards into a messy formation and peering anxiously out from behind their unicorn leader.

Silence was all they were granted with. Chilling, dead, bloodcurdling silence.

None of them dared move their mouths to speak... not only were they numb and immobilised, but if they did, they'd probably let out pitiful and sad squeaking noises. Silence was better than that.

The only question any of them wanted to ask was, 'were we too late?' The answer was right before their eyes.

A limp form lolled on the floor. Despite the stiffness, the creature seemed elegant, and pure. She was cuddled in a 'U' shape, her back facing the dwarves, and her face was hidden behind a jungle of mane.

Her wings were the first thing they saw. Everything about her seemed a shade greyer- her fur, feathers, mane. The delicate feathers of her wings were hectic- some were sleek, shimmering flawlessly and neat, whilst others were ruffled- some had even fallen out, leaving patches of bare skin on the crippled organs. Her mane was a maze of pink strands, each seeming bland, unlike their usual lively, bright, pink flare. Her tail spiralled gently around her hooves, coiling them up in a protective blanket and tangling them together like rope.

The dwarves broke free from their paralysation, and each stepped forward in utter confusion. Time seemed so slow, yet the seconds moved so fast. This seemed so unnatural... so unearthly and surreal. Eventually they reached the peaceful body, and Shining Armour leaned down, his ear brushing against her butter yellow fur lightly.

The others were speechless as they watched the unicorn for a few seconds, before he raised his head, his eyes solemn with grief. "Her heart's stopped beating."

Emotions rocketed down at them like a wave swelled with shock, misery, remorse and anger. Mainly shock.

It only seemed like yesterday... when they had first met the heavenly pegasus... shining like the celestial sun, the answer to their curses... their prayers each night, all leading to her, their friend, their equal, their hope. She was dead now. Everything was shattered into oblivion.

"_No_... is she wearing a _dress_..? Is there a _comb_ in her mane? _Tell_ me! _Something_ has got to be wrong!" Cheese Sandwich wailed, his mane now deflated like a balloon. Balloons were only latex, and they faded away eventually just like everything else.

"Death is _irreversible_," Big Macintosh sobbed, his tough exterior having disappeared into something puny with devastation. "_Once_ yer' dead, there's _no_ going back."

"This is _my_ fault!" Fancypants howled, his eyes swollen and brimming pink. "If _I_ hadn't been so darn _stubborn_, we might have _got_ here in time!"

Flash Sentry snivelled, rubbing his nose with a trembling hoof. "_Don't_ blame yourself. It was _all_ of our fault. We _shouldn't_ have taken the risk of leaving her here."

"We would have _never_ reached her in time _anyway_," Shining Armour seemed emotionless, but his eyes spoke differently, as they were glazed with melancholy and shame. "Have you _seen_ how cold she is? Her _blood_ has _chilled_... and her _usual_ smell of daisies has gone _stale_... she's been _dead_ for a _while_." If he wasn't hiding it before, he was now bawling in full out despair, tears streaming from his eyes. Shining Armour occasionally wept from liquid pride- this was the first time he had ever wept from anything else. In a while.

"_Please_ wake up... _please_ wake up..." Soarin continued to mumble the phrase, dread glooming over his face. "_Please_! We _can't_ loose you! Snow Flutter..."

A puddle was forming on the floorboards, filled with mournful, salty tears. It rippled, as new tears drizzled down from the six, and splashed in the icy water. The loss of their old friend was more than unfortunate.

"She was so _young_... it's _too_ soon for her..."

"There's _so_ much more I would have _wanted_ to say! _Goodbye's_ not _enough_!"

"She was our _best_ friend..."

"We should have _never_ left... you could _still_ be _here_ with us!"

"She was _too_ good to be _true_."

Confessions rolled in like thunder, each pony having their own thing to say to their friend. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest of decisions, as with each word, more tears were brought forth, but they weren't willing to let go of her yet. They refused too. They didn't plan to.

"I _never_ knew what we were getting ourselves _into_ when we decided to adopt you into our sad, lonely family," Shining Armour admitted, his voice stumbling with whimpers and sobs. "And with _each_ passing day, I _knew_ that we'd made the _right_ decision. I'm _not_ talking about how you _cleaned_ the house for us or cooked dinner..." He glanced at the corpse, with every sign of honesty. "At first that was _all_ that bound our friendship. But all of our friendships turned into something else. Even _after_ it was confirmed you were the prophecy, that was the _least_ of our worries." The others nodded in misery. "You were our _friend_... and our _family_, and that was _all_ that mattered, because..." He couldn't find words. "_Because_..."

"Snow Flutter! Chrysalis! Are you _here_?" A sudden voice bellowed with fury and hope, causing all of the dwarves to jump back in outright surprise.

Their mouths were agape, as they stared at the queer creature who had materialised before them. The creature had a dark red, dragon-like tail, with a white tuft of fur at the end. He stood on two unsymmetrical legs, one of a goat, whilst the other of a bright green lizard. His snakelike brown body composed of two wings- a bat's and a pegasi's and his face seemed that of a deranged pony. His lion and eagle arms were flailing with terror, and on top of his head were two antlers, belonging to a deer and a goat. It was the most odd creature the dwarfs had ever seen, but they'd encountered him before.

"_Discord_!" Shining Armour snarled with rage, but there was a tint of unsureness in his tone. "So I _see_ that you've woken _up_ from being _unconscious_."

Discord noticed the dwarves with his mismatched yellow and red eyes, and scowled. "I wouldn't have fainted in the _first_ place if it weren't for _you_ all, _need_ I _remind_ you." He flinched as a spark off electricity buzzed off of his antler, like that of wires. He clutched his head in frustration.

"_What_ are you _doing_ here?" Fancypants snapped, in a rude and unwelcoming manner.

Discord's furious expression instantly changed into a face of frenzied terror. "I'm here to _save_ Snow Flutter!"

Flash Sentry bared his teeth, and furrowed his eyebrows down in anger. "Well you're _too_ late for that! She's _dead_, moron!"

Discord's expression changed yet again, into 99.9% shock and 0.1% anger. Then it changed to 100% sadness. "Wh-_what_...?" His wings which were spread out to make him look more threatening and prepared for attack pressed down on the sides of his back, and his antlers drooped down. His arched back lowered, and he floated down from the air onto the floor.

"She's _dead_. You can _see_ for _yourself_," Soarin choked, as he beckoned Discord towards the motionless carcass.

The draconequus slowly spun around, and his eyes rested on the limp form before him. His mismatched pupils both grew wide, until they filled up most of his eyes, and his lips trembled in complete awe and trauma. "Wh-_what_...?" He repeated, his voice raspy and distressed, as he peered over her slumped body to view her face. Seeing the mare now, made him realise how much he'd missed her over the past few days, perhaps weeks- he hadn't kept count. His heart ached with immense pain and longing- it was nearly too much for him to handle, and his throat closed in, perhaps suffocating him and making it difficult to breathe. His voice went wheezy. "I... I _thought_ I'd _get_ here in _time_..." His heart shattered into one million pieces. He'd been too late. He was going to save her. But she was now gone. Forever gone. He'd never hear her beautiful, soft voice again... or smell the fresh morning daisies that clung to her fur, and the roses that wafted through her mane. He'd never see her smile, or breath, and he'd not hear her sing and laugh with her sweet voice. He wouldn't be able to run his talon through her mane, or hold her close, hearing their hearts beat together. He wouldn't be able to tell her how much he loved her... she wouldn't be able to hear and she wouldn't be able to reply.

Snow Flutter's eyes were still open, and they stared into Discord's soul. They were an ocean of vibrant teal, mesmerising him with their mystical colour and familiarness. Sniffling slightly, he gently brought his claw forwards, and hovered it over her eyelids, before gently tapping her eyelashes and fluttering her eyes closed.

He turned around to the dwarves. Their aggression has been changed sober, and they peered at him sympathetically.

"We _tried_ to save her _too_," Shining Armour croaked, seeming to have trouble just moving his mouth to speak. "We were _too_ late as well."

For the first time in forever, Discord felt admiration towards the dwarves. They had looked after Snow Flutter well, and they seemed so devoted. He also felt a tang of jealousy, because they had been here for her when he had not.

"She's _gone_!" Cheese Sandwich wailed loudly, pouncing forward and attacking Discord with a hug. "We'll _never_ see her _again_!"

Discord was taken aback by the force, before awkwardly patting the earth pony on the back with a paw. The other dwarves exchanged glances, before joining in with the hug as well.

This whole mess. It wasn't right. It was never right. Discord didn't deserve to be here now. Snow Flutter didn't deserve to die. And the dwarves- they didn't deserve the fate of forever being in their form. They had been so resilient... so brave. Discord envied them, and he felt terrible for it. He shouldn't feel jealous- he deserved to be in the wretched state he was in, and he didn't deserve to even know Snow Flutter. He'd stopped thinking, remembering Celestia and Luna's words. They had faith in him. He had refused to let them down... but he had. And he had lost Snow Flutter in the process.

"Are you feeling _better_?" Cheese Sandwich innocently peered up at the draconequus who had been lost in thought.

Discord shook his head, baffled. "_What_?"

"You were looking _really_ sad. I thought you _needed_ a hug," Cheese Sandwich spoke, his green eyes twinkling.

"_Sad_?" Discord echoed. He allowed his eyeballs to leave their sockets through his chaotic magic, and glimpse at his physical state. He was an absolute wreck. Despite not wearing makeup, he looked worse than those mares who cried whilst wearing mascara.

As his eyeballs returned to their sockets, Discord felt a sudden tinge. This was the first time he had actually, cared about something- cared absolutely, well and truly. He was usually ignorant, oblivious, and emotionless on the interior, but now... his head was a world of destruction, with thoughts on the present catastrophe. About Snow Flutter.

"We _can't_ leave her like this," he finally spoke after several seconds, peering at each dwarf in turn, who watched him discreetly. "Her corpse will _decay_ if we _leave_ her like _this_... we... we _need_ to keep her somewhere _safe, _where she will _forever_ be intact and as _one_ with _us_."

The dwarves paused diffidently before nodding.

"You're _right_. It just seems... _wrong_ at the thought of _burying_ her... not _now_," Flash Sentry agreed, his misty eyes elsewhere.

"She _deserves_ to be _remembered_," Big Macintosh nodded, a meek look on his face.

Discord sniffed, his eyes welling with tears. "It's not a choice. She _has_ to be preserved."

"In a _box_," Soarin suggested, creatively. "A... a _glass_ box."

"And we should put it in the _forest_," Shining Armour commented, a spark of hope in his blue eyes. "She... she _always_ loved the wilderness, among the flora and fauna. I can _bet_ that she would like to be... _there_... as she is _dead_."

"In a _meadow_," Cheese Sandwich stated helpfully. "Of _flowers_. Of _every_ single colour!"

Discord smiled at the tiny ounce of enthusiasm. "Yeah..." He murmured. "She'd _like_ that."

The others weakly grinned.

A few minutes passed, of just Discord staring into space, thoughts clustering through his mind. He ignored the dwarves, as they spoke to each other, and he didn't pay attention as they split up into groups to go and find the materials needed for their pegasus friend. He also hadn't noticed the fact that the morning sun was long due, yet the moon still shone insecurely in the sky. He didn't know. He didn't care. There was only one thought that plagued his mind, and the one thought summoned a whole bunch of other thoughts related to it. And that was Snow Flutter.

…

A grassy meadow whistled in the breeze, and the night sky beamed down on it with starlight. The tall grasses in the meadow reached up to the sky, surrounded by patches of bright yellow and dark pink flowers. Surrounding the picturesque meadow was forest, and mountains were a dot in the horizon.

Seven lonely souls stood among the grasses, eight if counting the deceased. Their eyes were vigilant at the same time as mournful... even dark clouds loomed in the sky, capturing the sullen vibe perfectly, not that they were necessary.

"No... _something_ doesn't seem right," the draconequus coughed tentatively. "It _needs_ to be _perfect_."

Soarin was wide awake, despite his virtue of sleepiness, and he spread out his ice blue wings. The feathers twinkled like a lava lamp in the dim light. "I can clear the clouds."

As the pegasus began to bust the clouds into sifts of vapour, Fancypants spoke up. "We just _don't_ understand... it is 1:00 in the _afternoon-_ the sun should have risen _hours_ ago, _yet_, the _moon_ still leers."

Discord inquisitively glimpsed up at then sky, before his eyes widened with memory and guilt. "_Oops_... _sorry_ Luna, _sorry_ Celestia!" With a snap of his eagle claw, the moon disappeared and was replaced by the sun. The sky changed from indigo to blue, with only a wisp of violet in between.

"My _eyes_... they won't _adjust_ to the _light_!" Cheese Sandwich clutched his emerald eyes with his hooves dramatically, and fell to the earth. The long grass towering over him, plus, his small dwarf height made him almost completely invisible.

"Done." Soarin descended to the ground, the wind whipping off of his wings causing the grass to go haywire.

The radiating sunlight shone among the whole meadow, and cicadas began to chirrup erratically. Birds flitted out of their nests and swooped gracefully down from the sky, briskly searching for seeds among the grasses and weeds. Butterflies daintily shimmied among the stalks, their broad, colourful wings reflecting the sunlight.

Discord held his breathe, as a recherché teal butterfly with pastel pink wings airily landed on his white deer antler. It reminded him so much of Snow Flutter... butterflies were her Cutie Mark after all. "Yes..." he breathed. "_This_ is perfect."

The dwarves exchanged satisfied nods, before they all turned to the limp body of the pegasus. She was laid perfectly on her back, her tail swirling around, with grasses poking through the strands. Her front legs were on her belly, holding a bouquet of pure white daisies with yellow buds and lavish orange marigolds. A flower crown was perched breezily upon her head, with green leaves swishing through her pink mane, and colourful flowers brightening up her pale face. She looked so peaceful. One could think she was asleep and not lifeless.

Shining Armour cleared his throat, before trotting passed her, and standing besides a glass coffin the dwarves had whipped up. "Today, we are gathered here to _witness_ the _tragic_ memorialisation of the... _departure_ of Snow Flutter." He paused, his blue eyes foggy. "She _died_ at the age of _16_ years, and her cause of is death is currently _unknown_, despite knowing a _pony_ who could be _responsible_." A tear slowly trickled down his face and hit the grass with a splurge. "She was a _beloved_ friend, relative, and nurturer to _all_ of us... she will be missed _dearly_."

Each dwarf had their little bit to say to her. More tears were wept. Discord held back, but he still felt all of the emotions churning through him. There was a sick aching in his heart, and he could hardly breathe. The whole time, his eyes were locked on the pulchritudinous mare... serenely sleeping in among the reeds with no water.

Finally, every dwarf had finished speaking, and they returned to the part of the grass which was considered the audience. A minute of respectful silence passed, before the dwarves skeptically peered at Discord.

"Is there anything _you'd_ like to say to her... to _acknowledge_ her _hapless_ demise?" Flash Sentry uttered, avoiding Discord's eye contact.

The draconequus paused, wondering what to do. He knew he had to say something... before she was locked away in her tomb of transparent glass. "_Yeah_..." He paused, marvelling over what to say, before finally dipping his head in respect. "Yeah, I'd _like_ to say a few words to her... but... can we be _alone_..?"

"Of _course_ we can be alone! I mean, there's nopony _else_ other than _you_ and the _six_ of us!" Cheese Sandwich snorted, matter of factly. "_Unless_ you're counting all of the _butterflies_ and stuff..."

"He means just _him_ and Snow Flutter," Big Macintosh peered warningly at the other earth pony, before nodding to Discord. "And of _course_."

As the dwarves plodded away and in to the forest, Discord felt a sudden swell of angst wash over him. Unsure what to do, the draconequus timidly got on all fours, and padded up to the fair pony until he was standing beside her. He coughed slightly, before speaking. "Oh Snow Flutter. You've caused _so_ much trouble... and I'd like to _thank_ you for that..."

…

_The little pegasus standing in the middle of the pathway began to feel the earth rumble, and anything visible began to pulsate. A voice hollered through the air like an explosion, causing her fur to stand on end._

…

"From the _very_ first time I met you, I _knew_ there was something special. I've known it _all_ along, but I kept on _denying_ it. And now, _finally_ when I've came clear, it leads to _this_." Discord closed his yellow and red eyes in mental pain. "You're _dead, _when _really_ it should be _me_ who is expired, for _all_ of the _havoc_ I've caused in the _millennium_. You deserved _nothing_ of this... you are too _kind_ for your own _good_." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat with no success. It just lead to more suffering. "And I was too _heartless_ to forgive you for my _mistake_. That's probably the most _regretful_ thing I've _ever_ done in my _life_."

…

_The pegasus's fur lay flat as recognition swarmed through the voice. She wanted to reach up, but everything in the mind's stretch of imagination was vibrating into an animation of infinity. The only sound that wasn't slurred was the voice._

…

Discord felt tears dribble down from his eyes. They splattered on the pegasus and seep into her fur fluently. "A chaotic mind _isn't_ the best place for finding _answers_... every _sign_ you gave me was _scrunched_ up and _ignored_. Every _sign_ that I gave to _myself_ was _disregarded_\- on _purpose_! I _worked_ myself up, and denied _everything _and _everyone_ who tried to _help_ me _realise_ and _understand _my _constant_ mistakes!"

…

_She felt her hooves working again, and they began to canter down the pathway. She jumped as a bathtub came her way, and slammed into the earth, causing debris and rock to scatter into oblivion._

…

Discord was yelling now. "And if it _weren't_ for Celestia, Luna and Cadance, I would have never _realised_!" He felt all of his anger building up, and making his heart turn to fire. "I am the most _oblivious_ and _stupid_ living soul! I _wish_ I could've found out _myself_, but I _couldn't_!" He felt the anger slowly melt, and he let out a petite whimper.

…

_A portal opened up in the distance, and the pegasi ran faster than ever. She dodged the flying bullets that charged towards her, trying to block her path. She thanked the dwarfs' training so much- without it she wouldn't have gotten this far. The familiar voice still pounded through the sky, and she felt blood screaming in her ears._

…

"And you may wonder _what_ it is, that I was _negligent_ towards." Discord rubbed away the tears from his eyes, and forced bravery to soak away the terror that was throbbing in his heart. "And what it _is,_ is that I... I _love_ you."

…

_The pegasus reached the portal, and it began to close in rapidly. She skidded to a halt and felt hesitancy itch through her hooves. She glanced at the universe behind her, then back to the portal. There wasn't much time._

…

Discord covered his eyes, and felt his 'hands' go damp under the tears he was shedding. He felt his heart hammering rhythmically, as he stared at the bewitching pegasus for the very last time... words could not describe how much he missed her already. he felt a pulse skipping in his brain, and choppy memories surging through his heart. There was just one more thing.

Hesitancy chorused through him and he gritted his teeth as he stared at her beautiful face. It helped calm him down, and courage washed over him like lava. Finally, he slowly leaned down, and planted his lips on her's. It was a gentle kiss... a final, traumatic goodbye. Her lips felt cold from her death, but she still tasted like... if morning was a taste, then that's what they'd be like. Sweetness poured through him, and he had to close his eyes to prevent more tears from sprinkling onto her. Finally, he pulled away, and felt sadness scorch through his pelt. He dragged his eyes away from her, and began to plod away. He heard rustling ahead of him, and saw the dwarves begin to creep back into the meadow from the forest, solemnly. He forced himself to smile, and despite how pitiful it was, he was glad that the last moment he shared with Snow Flutter, even if she was dead, was a kiss.

"Is it _true_?"

He froze, his blood going cold. He knew that voice. Boy, did he know it. Was he dreaming? Was he hallucinating? He didn't dare turn around.

"What you said." The voice spoke again. "It it _true_?"

If once wasn't enough, twice was unbearable. Discord slowly turned around, and locked his eyes with the pair of familiar teal ones. "Y-yes... I... I meant _every_ word I said..." He was starstruck... it was enough to put him in a coma.

The pegasus seemed cautious, and her eyes lined with tears. She stepped forward a bit, but refrained, out of fear. "And I should trust you..." She paused, her lips moving without any sound coming out. She was trembling from the tips of her ears to the last inch of her tail.

"Again and forever," Discord finished, not having breathed in more than sixty seconds.

The pegasus perked her ears, and stared at him for a long time. Her face was emotionless, and Discord felt a tremor run down his spine, causing his head to ring. Finally, he was answered as a smile broke out on her face. "It _is_ you!" She cried, running up, and zooming into Discord's embrace, burying her weeping head into his fur. "I... I _thought_ you were _Chrysalis_! Everything went _wrong_!" She let out a feeble snivel. "The poisoned apple _killed_ me!"

Discord felt he could breathe again and happiness surged through him, overwhelming him. Snow Flutter... she was alive... his destiny, hope, life, world... she was here. He didn't pause to wrap his arms around her quivering body reassuringly. He refused to let anything happen to her ever again. He'd rather die.

The dwarves appeared behind them, their mouths agape with shock.

Snow Flutter sniffed, pulling out of the draconequus's embrace. Discord had felt her heartbeat when they had hugged, and he could hear her cool breathe. It was undeniable. She was alive.

Snow Fluttter stared at Discord, a smile never leaving her face. "I _never_ knew you liked me _too_..." Her cheeks went rosy. "Because _I_ love you."

They shared eye contact for a few moments, which seemed like forever, before an extravagant light emitted for her, and she squealed in shock. Discord tried to reach forward to grab her, but he was solid in place. Like a statue. _No! I_ can't_ loose her again!_

Snow Flutter rose floatily into the air, the blinding light cradling her, before six separate bursts of light shot out like flares of lightning and lashed at the six unsuspecting dwarves. It was their turn to scream, as the radiating light swirled around them like a blanket, until they were no longer visible. Discord felt a separate blow of light coil around him, and he felt all of his magic drain away. The last thing he saw was Snow Flutter's terrified form cuddled up in a ball of magic, and the six sparks of light around the dwarves begin to fade away. The magic around Discord covered him completely, until nothing was visible anymore and existence wasn't apparent.

…

Snow Flutter felt the morning light tickling her fur, as she flickered open her eyes. She found herself in the grassy meadow, just as she'd left it. She felt exhausted, and she peered around drowsily. The first thing she noticed was the draconequus lying among the wavy grasses, unmoving. She felt all of her energy renew, and she zipped up to him, prodding at his shoulder with a hoof. "Discord! Are you _there_? Wake _up_!"

The draconequus groaned, and opened his eyes groggily. "What... _happened_?"

"I don't _know_! Just... _magic_!" Snow Flutter whispered breathlessly. "Are you _okay_?"

Discord crinkled his nose. "Yeah, I'm _fine_... I just _lost_ a bit of magic- no more raising the sun and moon for _me_ then, I _guess_."

Snow Flutter raised an eyebrow questionably, but didn't mention his reply. "Well you're all _right_. And that's the _main_ thing." She smiled contentedly, before her expression changed to terror. "The _dwarves_! Where are they?"

Discord got up, shaking dead bits of grass from his fur, before scanning the meadow. "_There_!"

He raced forward across the grass, Snow Flutter tagging behind at his heals before he stopped abruptly.

"What _is_ it?" Snow Flutter tilted her head, peering curiously around him.

"I _don't_ think we can call them _dwarves_ anymore."

Snow Flutter stood stiffer than she had been when she was dead, and shock bombarded her face. It was the dwarves she had grown up with, looked after, the same ponies, yet not. Their demented forms had been mended, making them appear more... normal? They had grown taller in height, and each were smiling overwhelmingly.

The pegasi held her breathe, and felt her fur heating up. "You guys are so... _handsome_..!"

"Hey! _Don't_ flirt!" Discord whined, causing the pegasus to giggle.

"After all of this, you still question where my heart belongs?" Rolling her eyes, the pegasus ran up to the ex-dwarves, and was welcomed by a hug of six overjoyed ponies.

Finally, the embrace ended.

"I knew you could do it!" Cheese Sandwich shrilled, bouncing into the air ecstatically.

Fancypants firmly nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Always knew you were the prophecy."

"Through and through," Big Macintosh added smiling softly.

Confusion flashed in Snow Flutters eyes as she glanced at each beaming friend. "Prophecy?"

"We never _told_ you, _did_ we?" Flash Sentry's voice sounded surprised, just for a moment. "It _basically_ said that if a _fairest_ of _all_ found _true_ love, then we would be set _free_ from our _dwarf_ state."

"Finds true _love_..." Snow Flutter blinked, and eyed Discord with realisation. Her cheeks flushed pink. "It all makes sense! It all does! Simple words cannot describe my pleasure... through all truth and honesty. You're lives are complete, discrimination is a shadow of the past!"

"Yet, _you're_ a figment of our past," Shining Armour spoke jubilantly. "And that is something none of us will _ever_ forget."

Snow Flutter felt her eyes tearing up, and wiped her nose with a hoof, feeling pride, gratefulness and modesty. "Oh, I'm _so_ happy! Is there anything _else_ that's changed?"

"_Yes_, actually!" Soarin laughed, and peered at his friends. "Our artificial personalities are _gone_; Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Grumpy, Sleepy and Dopey."

Snow Flutter felt happy tears slide down from her eyes. "That's _amazing_!" She felt as though there was more she needed to say. "I am _so_ proud of _all_ of you... I could have _never_ had _better_ friends." The little canary-like pegasus knew exactly what to say now.

She turned to Fancypants.

"Grumpiness isn't the _best_ virtue to be blessed with, but _always_ remember that if it means standing _up_ for your opinion, then _use_ it. _Assertiveness_ is _another_ thing set aside. It is a _virtue_ that I _myself_ lack, but it is a _strong_ feature. _Remember_ to be assertive, and _stand_ up to any challenge you may _face_. Remember to _keep_ that part of you."

She turned to Flash Sentry.

"Being Sneezy _may_ not be an emotion, but it _holds_ the saying, that not _every_ sickness can be _healed_. Through medicine, _that_ is. Healing others _may_ come through remedies, but it can _also_ be through compassion, bliss and love. Every time you sneeze, _remember_ to be as thoughtful and open minded as _possible_, and even the most _greatest_ of wounds can be _cured_. Even an _everlasting_ cold."

She peered at Cheese Sandwich.

"I _continue_ to ponder if Happiness was the _right_ attribute to be granted upon you. Some ponies are just _naturally_ happy, and I _know_ that those ponies are the _best_ to be around. Never, _ever_ give up on being happy, because that is the _best_ emotion _possible_, and it not only helps _yourself_, but it _also_ aids _others_ and gives a _positive_ bound to life."

She smiled at Big Macintosh.

"Bashfulness _isn't_ a bad thing. I _myself_ have lived _most_ of my life being too _shy_ to talk to _anypony_. That's why you _need_ to have a _balance_. Don't be like _me_, and not _socialise_ or anything. Reach _out_, and make a _difference_. I _know_ you have it in you. Just _remember_ to _never_ forget bashfulness, because _sometimes_, that is the _best_ way to handle things, feel better, and just be yourself. Satisfaction if all that matters."

She turned to Soarin.

"Sleepiness _isn't_ an emotion, but it can _also_ be related to _laziness_. Sometimes you _need_ to relax, and stay _focused_. It is _vital_ for concentration, and with a _bit_ of rest, you can perform better than you do any _other_ day. Remember to be sleepy, and never tire yourself out over making _changes_ in this _world_ like help, because it can be performed way better with an open mind. Remember to _always_ be that early bird, because I _know_ from experience that it will _benefit_ a lot, and your days will forever be brighter."

Finally, she turned to Shining Armour.

"Dopiness is _controversial_\- it can be over _anything_ but if it is over past experiences, then _don't_ bother. I'm not saying to _forget_ your past... and _history_, and _those_ you _love_\- no, _never_ do that, but _don't_ let it get to you. Don't work yourself up over _something_ in the _past_ during the _present_, because that will get you _nowhere_. Think about how you can _propel_ your performance, or _fix_ your problems. It will _help. _And perhaps every so often you need that sad moment, but _whatever_ your head and instincts tell you to do, then trust them."

She smiled sadly at all of the ponies. "And now _everything_ is as it _should_ be, I _don't_ know what to _do_."

They all turned to Discord who had been awfully absent during the conversation. The draconequus seemed as though he was lost in thought, before he looked up.

"I _think_ I know what happens _next_."

* * *

**_Yay! One of the most dramatic chapters yet... posted on my birthday! I don't even know, I guess I just wanted to get it posted on this day. I'm now 14, yay! Thanks wildfur for making this the best birthday possible- I mean it, and never stop being my friend! Well I hope you enjoy, I'd like to give a thanks to all of you readers, and enjoy your Nightmare Night_****_!_**


	42. Uncovered Prediction

**_Sorry for not updating! Too much school and anxiety. Here's a fat chapter to make up for it... I hope._**

* * *

• Chapter Forty-one: Uncovered Prediction •

…

Intimidating, dark chambers loomed in the very crevices of the low jail, expanding into dingy cells. Light was scarce; everything was absolute blackness, besides the sets of eyes which glowed anxiously. Two pairs in particular- a bluey-green, and a purply-pink. Both sets of eyes were locked on a chamber in between the two, where the familiar pink alicorn slouched. Wrinkly bags hung under her closed eyes, so dark that they contested the light of the place she was in, and she was almost motionless besides the odd rise and fall of her chest. If her heartbeat was pitiful, her breathing was so faint, that a speck of dust could leisurely float past her nostrils without being stirred by the gush of air from an exhale. Being a wreck was an understatement.

Concern flowed through the two watching, before they exchanged solemn gazes. Celestia and Luna's conditions weren't too crash hot either. They were both absolutely drained, their eyelids drooping over their pupils, and their wings were dangling down so low that the feathers brushed against the cold stone floor. Their bedraggled states were no match for Cadance's, but at least the former Princess of Love had escaped with a Cutie Mark. Celestia's rump lacked a noble sun, and Luna's a worthy moon. Magic was in short supply, if not extinct, with the exception of strength, and again, even strength was limited.

"Not much time left," Luna slurred, her voice sounding mechanic as though this wasn't the first time she had verbolised this statement. Her eyes were milky, and her mane, which usually swirled like waves was as still as stone.

"_Don't_ waste your energy on talking," Celestia scolded, but even her voice was meek and easily negligible.

Luna flickered her gaze to Cadance, and lowered her ears sulkily. "May as well not waste energy on _breathing_."

Celestia bit back her tongue from a witty retort. It wasn't worth arguing over. Nothing was. Perhaps it had been a waste of time and energy to give the magic to Discord. He might have been dismissing the alicorns beneath his unpredictable, chaotic shell. Perhaps even mocking them. Chaos was definitely not Celestia's forte, and she would continue to stumble every time she came upon a decision or action to do with the... subject..? Matter?

Celestia jolted back to reality as a wholehearted gasp flew through her ears. Luna was poking- more shoving her snout through the bars of the cage and staring at the third alicorn in utter shock.

The white alicorn's gaze darted towards Cadance, before she stumbled back in surprise, flapping her massive wings to stop her from falling to the floor.

Cadance's eyes were wide open, but lolling to the back of her head, with crimson veins brimming the edges of the whiteness. The pink alicorn was panting heavily, her chest rising and falling dramatically, but each gulp of air was fainter than the last. Celestia went paler if that was even possible.

"Cadance! Just _keep_ breathing! Spare your energy as Celestia said! Breathe at an even pace! _Please_!" Luna's demands seemed like the buzzing of a mosquito at the same time as a gunshot. Her words dropped into unheard ears, but it didn't stop her determination.

Cadance's breathing slowed, but not as Luna had requested. Her ears hadn't even twitched at the familiar sound of the former Night Princess's voice. Instead, Cadance's eyelids began to slowly slip, and her rising and falling chest eased until it seemed to have expired.

"C-_Cadance_...?" Luna whimpered, sliding her full head through the bars so that the skin around her neck deflated into a plump dent. How she wasn't strangled to death remained a mystery. Luna sniffed slightly, and blinked several times, causing the water glassing her eyes to cascade down her blue cheeks. There was still a dim spark of hope in her eyes, as though she expected Cadance to suddenly jump up into the air, and merrily cry, 'April Fools!' Nothing happened.

Celestia held her breathe, which didn't seem to help the lump which was beginning to emerge somewhere in her oesophagus, as she peeped through her cell. Cadance seemed only an inch away, yet, so distant. Celestia slid her hoof through the bars, and reached out, but she wasn't even half the length away from the dying alicorn. She was unable to reassure the pony while the last ounces of life were still in her before they faded to zilch.

Cadance's eyelashes flinched a tad, before they softly rested, and she endured her last, small breath. Then there was nothing, as her tortured state went limp, and lifeless. 0 heartbeats per minute, per hour, per forever.

"Cadance..? Luna repeated, her voice croaky, and laden with horror.

Celestia lowered her gaze and felt her heart sink.

Cadance's abused form was mangled and tormented, her greying fur and wrinkled skin very conspicuous despite the dim light... her youth had been annihilated; her life having rapidly fallen. Yet, she was still beautiful, from the tip of her tail to the end of her snout.

Celestia mumbled something under her breathe, which caused Luna to drag her eyes away from the wretched form.

Luna shared a brief glance with her sister, before glimpsing away, her ears flattened, and her eyes distant, as though she was thinking very hardly. "_What_?"

Celestia grit her teeth, and attempted to speak again, but her voice caught. Probably because of the lump which felt like the size of a watermelon now. "She's..." The rest was inaudible.

"Didn't catch that," Luna hissed her eyes ablaze, mixed with fear, anger, dread and sorrow.

"_She's_-"

Suddenly, a potent light filtered down from the roof of the dungeon, spiralling around all three alicorns like a viscious tornado.

Luna screamed as the magic engulfed her, swallowing her up into it's clutches, so that even her dark figure was sightless beyond the luminosity.

Celestia was consumed by the brightness next, the fluorescence gobbling her up and emitting a blazing light from her majestic body.

The magic was inaudible, yet, when the two alicorn princesses screamed, their voices couldn't even be heard by themselves, and if so, muffled. They were lifted into the air, and the magic reached out through the cells, connecting the two together, and displaying a magnificent show like fireworks. It alerted a few Changeling Guards who'd been patrolling the dungeons- for once.

The last ray of magic swirled down, and gingerly embraced Cadance's limp figure. After what seemed like ages, it finally seeped ever so gently into her skin, barely rousing a fur. The light caused the pony to glow a dainty, petite light, before dying away, as quickly as it had arrived, which wasn't very fast.

Celestia and Luna were only just recovering from there own experience, and were laying on the floor in exhaustion, their magic having too, deceased.

Luna peered up, aghast, and met eyes with Celestia. "Was... _that_...?"

Celestia weakly nodded and curled her lips up into a relieved smile. "_Yes_... Discord has played _his_ part."

Without needing another word, the two got up onto all four hooves in unison, and stepped up to Cadance, each's expression capturing caution, hope and curiosity.

Cadance still slumped on the floor, her body as still as a statue.

Luna's ears lowered as she ducked her head in a disappointed manner. "_Too_ late..."

Celestia winced as she caught the hurt expression in her sister's eyes, and felt her own dread welling up. "Luna, I'm..."

"Save it," the indigo pony muttered, as she turned away, barely acknowledging the fact that she had all of her magic and her Cutie Mark back. "I don't care anymore."

Celestia held back a whimper as she peered away as well, and trudged her own direction.

At the same time, Cadance raised her head, and felt her slow breathes begin to quicken in rate. She shook the dust from her mane, and felt her brain ache slightly at the sudden movement. She peered down, and noticed her breathes fogging up the icy cold rock beneath her hooves. She shivered slightly, and flexed her wings, before slowly stumbling up. Her legs wobbled dangerously, before she finally felt her weight lighten in her stance and her buckling legs stiffened. Her eyes were wide, and each time she blinked it no longer hurt like it usually did. Her beating heart sounded even, leisurely, and healthy. Cadance smiled, and felt joy rippling through her pelt at the fact that she was plain alive- and it didn't hurt to be! She felt like jumping... or flying, or dancing, or just rolling around on the ground like a lunatic. She didn't care what others thought of her. Oh how splendidly amazing it was to be youthful again! She felt free, despite the prison bars which were looming over her and shadowing down from the crepuscular light which managed to seep through the crystal walls.

After having a swift look around, Cadance noticed two ponies sitting towards the walls, their backs facing each other, which meant they weren't facing her either.

Cadance's heart lurched. Why weren't Celestia and Luna talking? Why were they not arguing? Being their bubbly, serious and clashing personalities? Their arguing may seem bad, but Cadance knew that it was their way of showing how much they loved each other. Cadance could smell their thick, sisterly love as though she were a changeling, and it didn't alarm her, since the two sisters were her closest of friends, and good friends could sense things like this. It also helped that she was the former Princess of Love. Right now they were mournful, and depressed, and perhaps spiteful towards one another. It made Cadance tremble. Inhaling the icy air, Cadance closed her eyes, and arched her spine, before clearing her throat and singing.

_"Thou shan't worry..._

_Thou shan't deny._

_No need to hurry..._

_Hear me imply."_

Cadance saw both other alicorns flinch, startled at the sound of her voice, and dauntingly turn around. They were unsure whether she was true or not.

_"It doesn't matter..._

_About your doubts..._

_And your collisions which scatter,_

_Which are about;_

_All the hatred, and rage, and envy, and scorn..."_

Cadance trembled slightly, and listened to the hoofsteps of the two sisters edging closer. They seemed to be trembling too, too scared to make a sudden movement in case Cadance disappeared like an illusion.

_"They are nothing..._

_So do not mourn._

_The one with power's bluffing._

_To avoid..._

_All the truth, all the lies,_

_What she rejects and abides._

_So do not worry..._

_We're here together..._

_With love._

_And love forever."_

Awestruck, Luna and Celestia ambled forwards, and pressed their ecstatic faces to the cell bars, their overdone smiles, somewhat unnatural, from ear to ear.

Luna squealed. "_Cadance_! You're-"

"-_alive_!" Celestia joined in on Luna's sentence. "You were-"

"-_dead_, and we-"

"-were so-"

"-_worried_!" Celestia and Luna wailed at the same time, clapping their hooves over their mouths, which both mirrored the perfect 'o'.

"I _know_!" Cadance shrilled, dashing from side to side, unsure what princess to greet first. "I am _so_ happy to _see_ you two again! I assume the draconequus came to his senses?"

Luna nodded vigorously, a whooshing sound coming from her head at the speed of which her head took on by shaking. "Uh huh. And _now_ your alive, and _we're_ alive with _powers_!"

"And Cutie Marks," Celestia chortled, bouncing to the side to show off the mark which was undeniably there, as though she were a foal who had just gotten theirs for the first time. Suddenly she froze, like water hardening into ice. "I hear _hoofsteps_..."

Cadance skidded to a halt, and nearly fell onto her rump as her hooves got used to the floor below her.

"Right you are, _Celestia_." Out of the shadows which menaced beyond their cages, emerged Chrysalis. First her snout, then the rest of her head, to her neck and not long after the tip of her tail, in a brusque manner. Cadance wasn't sure whether she was smirking or not, but there was something evil about Chrysalis's expression. "I've received constant reports and reports on you _imbeciles_ in the past two minutes. I'm _greatly_ sorry to interrupt your little..." The changeling scowled in immense displeasure. "_Party_. Now would you _care_ explain what you have been _up_ to?"

Celestia opened her mouth to answer, when Chysalis lunged forward, fluttering her wings midair and landing in front of Cadance's cage.

"_Hmm_, I _see_." Chrysalis bared her pointy fangs. "What is the little Miss _Love_ doing with her _magic_ again?"

Cadance was startled at the crescendo in the changeling's booming voice. How was it possibly getting louder than it was already?

Luna bared her 'fangs' back at the insect in a deep loathing. "Your power is _falling_, Chrysy. Not long now before you're at the _back_ of the _line_ again!"

"_Fiend_!" Chrysalis bellowed, her pupils tiny slits in her golfball-like eyes. "Discord is _dead_! I _know_ the plot!" Letting out a spleen cackle, Chrysalis's horn erupted into flames, and she teleported into Luna's cage, snapping her jowls at the mortified alicorn. "You _wanted_ your _lousy,_ friend _Discord_ to fall in love with _Butterfly_, didn't you?"

"_Fluttershy_!" Celestia hollered, raking her hooves down the bars.

Rolling her eyes, Chryalis teleported into Celestia's cell, thrusting the former princess to the ground with a swift knock of the hoof. "_Whatever_! Discord substituted her name to Snow Flutter as a _matter_ of _fact_; even _worse_ if you ask _me_!" Chrysalis raised a victorious hoof to the air, before finally teleporting into Cadance's dungeon, and leering forwards, her nose touching the pink alicorn's. "The pegasus _may_ have fallen in love, but I _slaughtered_ Discord before he could make a _single_ move! Shame. His chaotic magic would have _truly_ benefited me _too_."

"_Objection!_" Cadance howled, narrowing her eyes venomously, and curving her lip down like a dog, when growling.

Chrysalis stepped back in shock. She obviously wasn't used to Cadance fighting back. "_What _did you just_ say_?"

"I _object_," Cadance yowled, a childlike smirk spreading across her face. "I'm afraid on _your_ behalf, that Discord was _saved_ from his downfall by my _friends_: Celestia and Luna."

Panic flashed on Chrysalis's face, as she peered at each prisoner, whom each held a smug grin, trying to determine whether she was being tricked or not. Luna's smirk was particularly conceited. Shaking her head, Chysalis regained her dominant and angered expression, speaking with ferocity. "_How_?"

"You forgot _one_ thing when you were forcing Discord into the ground," Celestia quipped.

"The dungeons are _just_ underneath your lair." Luna jeered.

"There's really only an approximate of three metres of earth on your floor before it hollows out into where you keep us hostage," Cadance pranced forward. Despite Chrysalis being a lot taller than the pony, it still seemed almost as though Cadance was towering over the queen. Chrysalis's gaze darted from side to side, as she backed into the wall, whilst Cadance slipped forwards.

"It... m-means _nothing_!" Chrysalis's voice cracked, and overflowed with uncertainty.

"We nursed Discord back to health," Celestia shouted.

"And _transferred_ our powers to him so that he could _escape_ and find Fluttershy," Luna explained.

"Then how come you have your powers _now_?" Chrysalis sprang into the air, buzzing her wings, and descending on the other side of Cadance. The Changeling Queen teleported back to the safety of the outsides of each cage.

"Because Discord _succeeded_ in finding Fluttershy" Cadance thundered, racing forward to the bars, only centimetres from Chrysalis. "And he _succeeded_ in _completing_ the first step of our staircase to _harmony_!"

"_No_!" Fury seared through Chrysalis, as she built up all her anger, and felt a flurry of magic soar through her horn. "The magic must go to _ME_!" Veins bulging out of her skin, Chrysalis stomped forwards, and jutted her twisted horn through the bars of Cadance's cage. Cadance tumbled back in surprise. Chrysalis belted her brilliant green magic out, the pirouetting beams eradicating Cadance from sight underneath the sheer blinding rays.

Celestia and Luna raced forwards, fiercely peering through their cages to glimpse at there friend in horror. And then, the magic died down, to reveal Cadance... still standing... still breathing... still youthful.

Chrysalis fell to the ground with a thump, panting heavily, with her jaw dropped. "H-how..?"

Cadance stepped forward, not a single strand of mane out of place. "Your magic _may_ be strong, but nothing," Cadance stomped one hoof, causing the stone beneath her to chip, and her voice quivered with the force which she bellowed it out in, "I mean _nothing_, is stronger than... the power... my element... of _love_."

"_Ridiculous_!" Chrysalis yawped, but each syllable sounded puny.

"Say what you _like_," Cadance's voice calmed, but her scowling expression spoke otherwise. "But I _shan't_ toil with thy _tyranny_."

"Nor shall _I_." Celestia dipped her head respectfully to Cadance.

"Nor shall _I_," Luna agreed, mirroring Celestia's action.

Cadance's heart swelled as she finally turned to Chrysalis who was still crouching tentatively on the floor. "And after the _first_ step has been completed, the _next_ few will be accomplished with _ease_."

"Not with _me_ around..." Chrysalis hissed, more than not like a snake.

Cadance ignored her claim, and continued on with her speech. "Us Equus shall _rise_ and _rebel_ against Changeling kind, and do not even _think_ for a _second_, that we will go soft on you, for we are fed up with how you _disgustingly_ treat us each and _every_ day. I give you time to _rethink_ your actions _now_ and _surrender_, and maybe we can come to a harmonious conclusion. _Well_?"

Chrysalis staggered back to her hooves, and stubbornly raised her head to the sky, her glorious mane whipping behind her. "I'd rather _die_. You _don't_ know what you're bluffing about. Now I have some _business_ to attend to." Chrysalis swished around, her elegant tail skimming against the bars of Cadance's cage. Despite it still being beautiful, Cadance couldn't help but notice that some of the strands were greying, and others had evident split ends.

"I will _not_ forget this Cadance," Chrysalis seethed, making sure each hoofstep sounded proud and superior. "Someday, you will realise that there is _no_ happy ending, and you _will_ be sorry."

…

"Are you _sure_ we're going the right way?"

"Positive."

"How could we _ever_ deny Fluttershy? She _knows_ what she's doing."

Fluttershy peered up into Discord's eyes, seeing through the insanity to reveal kindness and trust. She felt her heart melt.

Fluttershy. She spun the name around in her head, and got used to how it sounded. She doubted she'd be needing Snow Flutter again. She was brave enough to face Chrysalis now. That changeling wouldn't hurt her. "We're nearly there."

The dwarves- no, ponies trailing behind them exchanged uncertain glances.

"We're _awfully_ close to a _town_, y'know..." Soarin uttered, biting his tongue. The way he said 'town' sounded the same way someone would regretfully say a very ugly and offensive curse word.

"With _ponies_," Fancypants added, cringing. 'Ponies' sounded the same.

"You're not _dwarves_ anymore, remember?" Fluttershy stated, rolling her teal eyes. "You're _not_ going to be discriminated for your race... oh it's so _sad_ how society works. But there's _no_ need to worry."

The stallions quickly nodded and formed a single file line behind Fluttershy and Discord as the trees narrowed.

The colourful foliage swayed in a warm breeze which managed to weave among the flora barriers. The sun had no trouble peeking out from behind the trees and welcomed the travellers with it's luxurious beams. Birds chirruped and grass rustled underneath the presence of friendly woodland creatures.

Fluttershy jumped as a little mouse broke out from underneath a pile of damp leaves and intercepted her path.

"Oh, _hello_, little guy." Fluttershy merrily bent down and nuzzled the mouse which squeaked in reply, before scuttling away, it's elephantine ears flapping behind it.

Discord backed away precariously, causing Shining Armour, who had been walking behind him, to smack into his backside. The whole domino effect occurred over the single file line.

"He was sweet," Fluttershy purred. "How it _glees_ me to know that even in my _absence_ there are _still_ critters frolicking around in the undergrowth near my cottage." She turned around to see all of her friends distance away, all laying dazed on the floor. Fluttershy's ears drooped slightly, and her mind almost instantly calculated what term of events could cause this. "Was it the _mouse_, Discord?"

"Sorry," the draconequus lowered his head, coiling his long, serpentine body into a slinky-like shape, wringing out all of the mud and dirt which had settled in his fur. He had somehow fallen over as well, despite being the one to stop and cause the domino effect in the first place. "I'm not used to... _eh,_ minors, _that's_ all..."

"_Minors_?" Fluttershy looked outraged, her jaw dropped, and her ears now flattened to the back of her head. "You mean _other_ living souls, with _feelings_, and-"

"-_animals_," Discord recovered, wavering his arms frantically. "I meant... _animals_."

"_Ponies_ are animals _too_!" Cheese Sandwich bobbed up from the back of the line, and somehow hovered in the air by whipping his curly tail around like a helicopter. Who needs physics? Discord muttered something through gritted teeth about how he was not helping.

Fluttershy gave a wholehearted nod. "Of _course_, so I _don't_ see why different animals should be treated as inferiors _just_ because of their genes. That would be the same as the victimisation of Shining Armour, Soarin, Flash Sentry, Big Macintosh, Cheese Sandwich and Fancypants for being different as dwarves and not ponies. _So_ much segregation."

Discord was utterly flabbergasted. "I'm _impressed_. You _definitely_ know what you're _talking_ about."

Fluttershy's cheeks went rosy as she spun around and began skipping down the path. "Thanks! _Oh_, we're _nearly_ there! I am _so_ excited to see my _home_ again! I _hope_ Angel is all right! _And_ the others!"

The group finally broke free from the thick plantation and arrived at what seemed like a... bog?

"This seems _lovely_!" Cheese Sandwich chirped, smiling, oblivious of all the others around him gaping in horror.

Fluttershy peered down at the moist soil, which was home to a cluster of weeds and rotting litter, a putrid stench drifting off of it. Her twinkling, oceanic eyes fogged up. "It... it _used_ to be a... a _stream_..." She prodded at it with a hoof, which went from butter yellow to brown with dirt. "And... a-and the water was _blue_... and it had _fish_ swishing through the _current_... and _ducks_ paddling through the water, which I'd often feed scraps of bread!" She rushed along the bank of the dried up stream, not waiting for the others to catch up to her. Every step she took squelched sickeningly in the mud, and left behind a perfect hoof-print. Eventually she reached what used to be the bridge which crossed the stream to get to her cottage. The whole bridge had collapsed. Most of the bricks and rubble lay in the dirt, with flies buzzing around them. She cautiously kicked at a stone, which broke into quarters as it bounced through the debris.

The sound of clopping reached her ears, and she heard her friends arrive behind her panting. A second later Discord materialised above them.

"What's _wrong_? Was it _always_ like this?" Shining Armour breathed, unintentionally wiping sweat off of his forehead with a muddy hoof, smearing dirt all over it.

"No, it wasn't," Fluttershy snapped in a tone another would give to someone who'd just stated the obvious.

Flash Sentry sniffed at the scattered bricks and cement. "Was this a bridge?"

Fluttershy nodded, her head whirling, before she let her wings free from the sides of her back, feeling the wind catch the feathers, before flying over the bridge. She ignored the shouts behind her, more, she couldn't hear them above the sound of blood pounding in her ears as she descended into a maze of long grass. It went as high as her neck, and stretched all the way up to the door of her cottage, which curiously stood among the vegetation.

Gulping, Fluttershy allowed her eyes to take in the sight. The windows were all shattered, triangles of glass sticking out in dangerous angles, with blackness behind them as the interior the house. Curtains flailed out of the windows, tears and rips laden among the fabric. The door had a medium to large hole in it, and the rest of the it had been scratched beyond repair. It was almost as though a bear had ran it's massive claws down the wood. A patch of her roof was missing, and the rest of the house was practically just overgrown flora, taking whatever crack, or space it could among the tiles to call home.

"I _swear_ it was _different_ last time I saw this place," Discord ignorantly muttered. Fluttershy peered emotionlessly up at him. Discord swallowed, and lashed his tail as though he were disciplining himself for speaking. "_Not_ that I'm _complaining_, it still looks... _great_... very original, _yes_."

Thoroughly scanning the house, the pegasus let out a solemn sigh. "There _used_ to be bird houses... in the roof." Fluttershy examined the ground, but the grass was too high to identify any broken down houses which occupied feathered creatures. A sudden thought struck Fluttershy like lightning. "The _animals_!" Gasping, the pegasus frantically scrambled through the grass and barrelled towards the door.

"Wait, it _might_ be-" Fancypants trailed off as the pegasus bolted into the house, the door flapping behind her with a trail of dust in her place. "-_Dangerous_."

There was an awkward moment with the dwarves just standing there, watching the door creak shut, before falling out of it's hinges and snapping into two on the floor.

Silence. A bunch of birds flapped out of the grass and soared up into the sky. Big Macintosh yawned, and trotted away. "Ah'll go n' get the first aid kit."

Fluttershy frantically stared around the house, her breathing echoing through the blackness. She couldn't see a thing. Walking forwards, she tested her hooves on the ground before properly stepping.

"_Hello_?" She called, before banging into something, headfirst. It seemed... furry? She bounced backwards in shock, and glimpsed around towards the door which she'd heard fall down. Before she could even make a move, the sound of something scraping across the floor sounded, and to her horror, a massive boulder was pushed into the doorway, blocking the entrance, and any remaining light. The windows didn't seem to be working, and she assumed that that was because they had some object blocking them as well. Fluttershy could hear her heartbeat, twice as loud as she usually would because of the bloodcurdling silence.

Opening her mouth, she tasted the stale air, before stumbling for words and letting out a pitiful cry. "I... I'm _sorry_ for trespassing on... who... whoever lives here n-now... I'll be _going_ now... if you don't... m-mind..."

And then, just as she closed her mouth to finish the sentence, a row of flames burst out in front of her, behind her, on her sides, everywhere, attached to wooden stakes. The eyes of those who shook them in front of her glowed through the darkness, of red and yellow, all narrowed devilishly. Fluttershy screamed in fright, falling backwards in a faint, minus the unconscious part and a massive form pinned her down by the belly. The fiery stakes were mockingly dangled above her face, and those responsible let out maniacal laughs.

Shuddering, Fluttershy felt a sturdy rope begin to be tied around her hooves, and before she knew it, she was heaved up into the air, suspended like a puppet, with no escaping. She desperately tried to flap her wings, but they were tied together too.

"_Please_! I didn't _mean_ to hurt anybody's _feelings_! Please! Let me _go_!"

…

"_Do_ explain what happened again," Shining Armour smiled, sipping a tiny (when tiny, I mean the size of a grape) cup of tea in a femenine manner.

All of the stallions pricked their ears jollily, as Fluttershy fiddled her hooves around her teacup. All of them were sitting on a pink, red and white picnic blanket in the sunshine, surrounded by a meadow of daffodils.

A bear sitting next to her let out a happy roar, and a bunny none other than Angel hopped onto her shoulder, fighting off a bird which had been formerly sitting there. It let out an angry tweet as it flew away and decided to sit on Discord's antler instead. The draconequus barely noticed it as he pricked his ears to Fluttershy who began her story.

"Well you _see,_ I ran into the house, and it was all _dark_ and _dreary_ in there. It was _very_ scary!" Fluttershy grinned, feeling Angel hop on her shoulder proudly, puffing out his fluffy chest. "And you _see_, I was looking around, and then I bumped into something furry. It absolutely _terrified_ me! It turned out to be Harry, the bear." The big, brown bear snuffled friendlily, grunting as a butterfly landed on his snout. The ponies, and the draconequus intently nodded. Fluttershy continued. "Fuzzy Legs, the spider used his _spectacular_ skills, with the art of cobwebbing, to _wrap_ the threads around a large _rock_, and _pull_ the web forwards, to _drag_ the boulder in _front_ of the _doorway_." She nodded towards a spider which was crawling into a cup. "If _that_ wouldn't freak you out, then listen to _this_! all these wooden stakes caught _aflame_. Many of the animals held them _up_, and I fell _down_. They then tied me up and _dangled_ me down from the _ceiling_. I was _so_ petrified, that I'm _surprised_ I didn't have a heart attack!" The yellow pegasus giggled. "Angel was the one shouting orders. It turns out that in my _whole_ absence, Angel formed a _gang_ of _all_ of the animals, who survived by _themselves_ out in the wild. And _attacked_ any intruders... fortunately they _recognised_ me, and were _just_ letting me down." Rolling her eyes, Fluttershy peered at Soarin and Flash Sentry. "And then _you_ two came in."

"_I'll_ tell the story!" Soarin shouted, spitting out some water he'd been drinking in the process. Flash Sentry wiped the water off of his face in immense displeasure.

"So _basically_," the ice-blue pegasus began, "we were _trying_ to get in, but the door was _blocked_ as you know. I don't know _why_ Discord didn't bother teleporting in. He was having a panic attack or something. Saying, 'oh _no_, I _can't_ lose her _again_! Not _Fluttershy_! Please don't let me _lose_ you! I _can't_ live without you!'." Soarin put on a high-pitched, very girly voice to imitate Discord and everyone laughed.

The draconequus spluttered on his own drink, spitting it onto Flash Sentry who'd only just finished wiping the remnants of Soarin's off of his fur. Flash Sentry shook his head, glaring at everypony as though he dared them to be the next to spurt their beverage at him. Discord spoke. "I _wasn't_!"

"You _were_!" Soarin smirked.

Discord shook his head stubbornly. "I _wasn't_, and my voice _doesn't_ sound like that."

"If you say so." Soarin's sarcasm was obvious. "So _anyway_, me and Flash Sentry thought up a _plan_. The patch in the roof. Every _other_ passage was blocked, so that hole was the _last_ remaining option. So, we flew up, and went towards the patch in the roof." Pausing, Soarin's expression went blank as he snatched a pair of shades from Cheese Sandwich's mane ("hey!" Cheese Sandwich complained) and pushed them up his snout dramatically. "The _journey_ was _rough_... the _winds_ were _cruel_ and _harsh_, and there was _so_ much rain that we couldn't even open our _eyes_. Every flap our wings achieved took up so... much... _energy_... but the two _courageous_ heroes reached the roof... the brave, _fearless_ Soarin, and his _loyal_ sidekick, Flash Sentry."

The orange-yellow pegasus with the dark blue mane narrowed his eyes. "Do I get _any_ say on this?"

"_None_ at _all_!" Soarin shouted, giving Flash Sentry a filthy look. "So we _flew_ through the roof, and _saved_ the damsel in distress... our heroine, _Fluttershy_. Done."

"Saved?" Fluttershy tried to stifle her laughter. "More like _start_ a _war_! My, it was absolute _chaos_!"

"I like the sound of that," Discord chortled, earning a bat on the shoulder from Fluttershy's hoof.

"And _now_ we're having a _picnic_..." Shining Armour levitated a kettle into the air, and poured some milk into a tiny little mug, "with a bunch of woodland creatures..?"

"Pretty much," Cheese Sandwich squawked, lifting up a bag of sugar and tipping it into his mouth. He nudged Soarin, speaking through a mouthful of sugar, "can I have my _sunnies_ back yet?"

"Now that we've gone over the tale, should we get on to the point as to _why_ we're here?" Fancypants mumbled, peering at everyone dubiously.

"I'm _afraid_ so." With a snap of the draconequus's talon, the whole picnic blanket, and tea set had vanished into thin air. Next thing, everypony or animal was sitting in a chair in front of a tiny, kindergartener desk, all facing Discord. The draconequus stood at the very front of the class, wearing spectacles, a wig like one in a jury, and a very antiquated attire. "Good-morning-year-elevens!" Discord droned, his voice somewhat know-it-all-ish.

"Good-morning-Mr-P.-Sullivan!" Everypony covered their mouths as their voices came out, most likely responsible towards the one with the chaotic magic.

"Discord P. Sullivan?" Fancypants suppressed his laughter.

Discord shrugged. "Something _Luna_ once said to me."

Fluttershy eyed daggers at Discord, and all of the animals sitting on the seats among the ponies were crying, especially Harry, whom was swiping angrily at the desk. The bear attempted to get up, but his rump was glued to the seat. Escape was impossible for all of them.

"_Not_ a _lecture_!" Cheese Sandwich wailed, burying his face into his hooves, before looking up, his scent of fear easy to identify, without needing to be a dog. "Is it _mathematics_..? _Anything_ but maths!"

"Or _history_!" Soarin added.

Fluttershy glowered at Discord. "_What_ is this?"

"Well you _see_, Fluttershy, _dear_," Discord cooed, summoning a ruler in midair, only to slam it down on the desk closest to him, which was Big Macintosh's. The red earth pony's face went pale, as the ruler splintered in half and flew over his head as though it had wings. "We have absolutely _no_ idea what we are going to _do_ now!" Discord ground his teeth together, which made the sound of a saw cutting a tree down. The draconequus clicked his paw, and a blackboard with chalk appeared behind him, and another ruler materialised beside him. "Remember the _prophecy_ I gave you, oh _so_ long ago?"

The chalk floated into the air, and began to write on the chalkboard itself, producing an ear-splitting scratching sound. It wrote in a fancy font, '_For she true of fair, she alone, needs the love of a seventh to turn thou back to original selves. Thy personalities return and thou are no longer elves. Thy destinies tormented, but thy foal tales shall proceed. Once completed thou break the rule and thou are no longer fantasied_.'

"What does _that_ have to do with our situation?" Flash Sentry questioned from the back of the class.

"_Everything_!" Discord replied, an appalled look on his face. "Let's _slice_ the prophecy into _sections_, shall we, and _uncover_ the _meaning_ to _each_ and _every_ line. So," using the ruler, Discord scraped an invisible line under the first five words. '_For she of true fair..._' "Okay everypony, now _regurgitate_ the knowledge you have at the _top_ of your minds." Before Cheese Sandwhich could stuff his hooves into his mouth, Discord added, "_not_ literally! Now _tell_ me, _who_ is the '_she of true fair_'?"

"Chrysalis?" Fluttershy spoke, her docile voice wavering slightly at the three syllables.

"Ah yes! Chrysalis _is_ a '_she of fair_', but not a '_she of _true_ fair_'. Now tell me, _who_ is the '_she of true fair_'?"

"Fluttershy!" All of the ponies except Fluttershy shouted in unison, smiling proudly at their discovery.

"_Perfect_!" Discord cackled, and summoned the chalk to circle the first five words and write '_Fluttershy_' above them. "Next line! I think I'm _enjoying_ this non-physical-non-death-autopsy!" Discord went red at the next line, before circling the line '_she alone, needs the love of a seventh_' and quickly writing '_Discord_', above the word '_seventh_'. "Okay, _no_ need to make an _unnecessary_ fuss over _this_ line!"

Cheese Sandwich coughed, which sounded an awful lot like, "_Fluttercord_."

Fortunately, Discord had no clue on what that meant, and continued. "Okay! _Next_ line! '_To turn thou back to original selves. Thy personalities return and thou are no longer elves_'. Now _tell_ me what _this_ means? Any volunteers?"

Shining Armour raised his hoof, and mumbled "pick me! _Me_!"

"Shining Armour!"

"_We_ are the ones it was talking about- we were in our _dwarf_ state, and it _simply_ means that we get _rid_ of the personalities Chrysalis gave us, and we _return_ back to our _original_ form! Not _quite_ original, since we're _six_ years older, but _generally_ a lot less elf-like!"

Cheese Sandwich coughed again, which sounded a lot like "_nerd_," before Fuzzy Legs offered him a tissue made of his cobweb.

"Spot on, Shining Armour! Here's a lolly!" Discord tossed the unicorn a little sugary sweet in a wrapper. "Yes! And you _all_ know _why_ you changed _back_ to your original selves?" Discord almost immediately regretted this question.

The bunny, Angel, replied with a bunch of remarks in his own language, a sinister grin on his face.

"What did he say?" Soarin asked, who was sitting next to the bunny in the third row.

"He _said_," Cheese Sandwich cleared his throat, before imitating Angel's speech. "_Tttt... tttt... grrrraaaa! rrrrrruuuuuugggghhhh! jjjjjjjjjlllllllll_-"

"That's _quite_ enough Cheese Sandwich!" Fluttershy sighed, shaking her head, as though she was wondering how her life had came to this. "Angel _actually_ said, '_because the weird, nasty, insane-guy realised that he was in love with Fluttershy, who is the prettiest pony in the world, and is _so_ out of his league!_'. Angel, _how_ much times do I have to _tell_ you that he is a _draconequus_! And if _anything,_ it's _me_ who's out of his league! And he's _not_ nasty!"

Discord disappeared, before reappearing, looking extremely jittery, and swiftly, yet, clumsily wrote his notes around the third part. "Okay, what is the next line? Oh, I see. _This_ is where it gets _tricky_! Now _listen_ up everypony." Discord cleared his throat, summoned a scroll, whilst pushing his spectacles up his snout. "You see, we _haven't_ completed this prophecy yet. There is _still_ more that awaits in the future. We have only _just_ accomplished the part where the dwarves turn into ponies again. _Now_ we need to move on and follow the _next_ instructions. '_Thy destinies tormented, but thy foal tales shall proceed_.' This is the step we need to complete now. Does anypony _know_ what we are meant to do to _accomplish_ this?"

There was a silence, and everypony peered at each other, before a butter yellow hoof raised to the sky.

"Fluttershy? Do _you_ know?" Discord tilted his head curiously.

"I... I think," she replied, shyly hiding behind her flossy mane. "Well you see... it says that your destinies are tormented." She nodded towards the ponies which sat among her. "I _think_ that means what happened... how you _turned_ into dwarves... _that's_ how they are tormented." She raised her head, as though her confidence was building up. "And it said that _something_ should _proceed_, so _continue_. Now tell me, what _did_ you all doing to get sucked into Chrysalis's ploy?"

"I jumped after Cinderainbow." Soarin spoke quickly.

"Who _else_?" Fluttershy urged, a smile spreading across her face.

"Ah' jumped after Red Applehood," Big Macintosh murmured.

"I jumped after Raripunzel." Fancypants nodded.

Cheese Sandwich yipped, "I jumped after Pinkariel!"

"I jumped after Twilaura," Flash Sentry offered.

"And I jumped after Jaspike," Shining Armour finished.

Fluttershy nodded vigorously. "_Yes_! You _all_ had _someone_ you were trying to _get_ to! And _did_ any of you ever _get_ to them?"

Everypony shook their heads, and Discord had an awstruck look on his face, as Fluttershy put more pieces into her jigsaw puzzle.

"Then I _know_ what happens!" The yellow pegasus cried. "You must _pursue_ them and you must _find_ them."

"Brilliant! Absolutely astonishing! Marvelous!" Discord cried, in a very bad accent.

"You impressed?" Fluttershy blushed looking hopefully at the draconequus.

"That's an _understatement_!" He replied, and tossed her a lolly, which she accepted in an upbeat manner. "Now let's go over the _final_ part. '_Once completed thou break the rule and thou are no longer fantasied_'. I think _I_ can crack this one. After you take the step Fluttershy suggested, the ones you find will be _free_ from Chrysalis's ploy as _well_. I _bet_ the Changeling Queen did _something_ to them _just_ like _you_ all! Perhaps she turned _them_ all into dwarves as _well_?"

"Sounds easy... and after _that,_ the prophecy will be completed?" Flash Sentry questioned.

"Yep!" Discord spoke. Snapping his talon, all of the desks were gone, as well as his attire. The chalkboard remained, which Discord folded in half, and tucked under his arm. "I _think_ I want to save this. Now does everypony _know_ what they have to _do_?"

"Yes, but _what_ do we do after we _complete_ the prophecy?" Fancypants stepped forward anxiously.

Discord's smile faded, and the others peered at him questionably. "I... didn't think that far. How about we just meet _here_ again- at Fluttershy's cottage? We can make _further_ plans from there?"

"Sounds good," Big Macintosh approved.

"Everyone'll _remember_ where where to meet?" Discord checked, and was pleased by a chorus of nods. "Okay then. Off you go. Go and _find_ them! _Complete_ the prophecies! We'll be _waiting_ for you!" Discord waved goodbye as the six ponies scampered away in opposite directions, leaving only him, Fluttershy and a bunch of woodland creatures.

"What do _we_ do in the meantime?" Fluttershy casually asked, sniffing at a daffodil.

"How about we renovate your _house_ a bit?" Discord offered, giving her a smile, which she kindly returned. "We _might_ need a few more rooms for when _they_ return."

"It's a plan!" Fluttershy cried, excited to get her cottage back to what it was before all the damage of her absence. "Well, Angel," Fluttershy turned to the fluffy, white bunny who was chasing after the same bird as he had been roughhousing with earlier. He stopped hopping, and turned to her, his floppy ears perked. "Looks like we'll be having a _few_ more guests than _normal_, shortly. C'mon Discord. Let's get started."

* * *

**_Discord P. Sullivan is from a My Little Pony comic, Friends Forever #20_**


	43. Golden Locks

_**Previously on The Second Destiny, adventures of the CMC:**_

_**Apple Bloom makes a deal with two (dodgy) strangers: the next friend she makes will belong to them. She later escapes from the clutches of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon through a mysterious pony who may or may not be Cinderainbow.**_

_**Sweetie Belle makes things right by returning to the mansion and saving Button Mash from himself.**_

* * *

• Chapter Forty-two: Golden Locks •

…

Darkness... darkness... darkness... then...

The sound of a rooster's morning yodel ricocheted through the room, and almost instantly did the floral curtains sweep open.

Five pairs of eyes shot open, not blinking once, and all locked on the window. Behind the glass, the massive sun glowed majestically, sending its powerful rays throughout the entire room.

And standing right on the ledge of the window, stood a pony, silhouetted against the sun so that his figure was only a shadow.

"It's morning!" Button Mash cried, leaping down from the ledge and landing perfectly onto the floor with all four dark brown hooves.

"It's morning!" Sweetie Belle squealed back.

"It's morning!" Babs Seed cried, squinting in the blinding light.

"It's morning!" Apple Bloom shrilled, throwing her pillow up into the air and bucking it like a cannonball into the door all the way across the room, making it swing open.

"It's morning!" Rumble piped, his voice slightly cracking.

Finally, they all turned to Scootaloo, who was sitting in her bed, the blankets enclaving her like a burrito. She self-consciously peered at the pleading eyes of the others. They all knew that she was the least confident when it came to singing. After a few moments, used solely for blinking and non-verbal begging, Scootaloo rolled her eyes and tossed the blankets into the air. Spreading out her fiery-orange wings, delighted to be free from her cocoon of warmth, she projected her voice into the formerly silent air.

_"Two months of living here,_

_with my best friends to stay!"_

Babs Seed sprung down from her bed, joining the pack of ponies gathered on the floor, singing her part.

_"Through time we've gotten closer now,_

_are friends through to today!"_

Friendlily bumping his wing with Scootaloo's in a '_welcome to the morning_,' gesture, Rumble cleared his throat and vocalised his line.

_"And though our old home was great without doubt,_

_I know this one's our truest, see."_

Sweetie Belle's grin stretched from ear to ear. She turned to her acquaintances, who nodded affectionately, before her outstanding voice rang through the sky.

_"Despite the events in the past,_

_This place's my destiny!"_

Button Mash nodded in appreciation before cartwheeling towards the door, and skipping out into the hall. His verse met the ears of the others.

_"I understand all of your former hate,_

_I mean remember my old state!_

_And, the things I've done, I amn't impressed,_

_Leading to this great fate!_

_What did I do, to deserve this?_

_Ponies who are like you?_

_You are my friends, now am I your's?_

_Is what my heart says ever true?"_

The others followed him, prancing happily in a single file line and belting out the chorus.

_"Each morning with, my family!_

_From dawn 'til, dusk, between!_

_Living cheerful, with harmony!_

_Cause all of my friends are here!_

_Because all my friends are here!"_

Scootaloo bounced particularly highly up into the air, ecstatically buzzing her wings and gently floating back down to the ground, whilst she recited.

_"Our old house had some memories..._

_This home we'll make new ones!_

_We'll excel all our hopes and dreams!_

_Anything's possible._

_We have freedom,_

_We have trust, and friendship._

_And the sun comes up,_

_The darkness it will strip."_

Everypony joined in and chanted the chorus for the second time.

_"Each morning with, my family!_

_From dawn 'til, dusk, between!_

_Living cheerful, with harmony!_

_Because all my friends are here!_

_Days when we are pure happy!_

_Because my friends are family-_

_Cause my friend are family!"_

Apple Bloom ambled along, her golden eyes joyously shining, with an extra bound to her step as she chirped.

_"Weather cannot break our bonds-_

_It can't, it's meaningless._

_With sunlight departs frost and ice,_

_Inside our beating hearts._

_Must never stereotype,_

_The bad over the good._

_For one mistake can do a lot..._

_If friendship knots are loose!"_

As they continued to march along, Babs Seed carried the tune of the chorus with her voice.

_"Each morning with, my family!_

_From dawn 'til, dusk, between!_

_Living cheerful, with harmony!_

_Because all my friends are here!_

_Days when we are pure happy!_

_Because my friends are family-_

_Cause my friend are family!"_

Rumble paused, all eyes on him, before he opened his mouth and sung his solo.

_"Each day all of those bumps and bends,_

_Fade more and more, see._

_It's only time that can foretell,_

_What friendships are to be._

_Loyalty, Laugher, Honesty,_

_Generosity too._

_Forgiveness, it is Magic,_

_There's just so much virtues!"_

The ponies neared the end of the hall, whilst Sweetie Belle soloed the chorus, heads turned to her as though she were a celebrity.

_"Each morning with, my family!_

_From dawn 'til, dusk, between!_

_Living cheerful, with harmony!_

_Because all my friends are here!_

_Days when we are pure happy!_

_Because my friends are family-_

_Cause my friend are family!"_

The melody suddenly turned minor, as the others woefully hummed, and Button Mash closed his eyes, not walking anymore and singing the final verse.

_"Now that I know our friendship's truth,_

_I know I've found my place._

_Found a place in my cold heart,_

_The ponies, that I face._

_And the curse I have may be tragic,_

_My house I may not leave,_

_And my brain may be mucked up._

_But I still have those_

_I love, among me!"_

And with that, the melody went major again, the final chorus echoing through the room with six individual voices.

_"Each morning with, my family!_

_From dawn 'til, dusk, between!_

_Living cheerful, with harmony!_

_Because all my friends are here!_

_Days when we are pure happy!"_

And four voices silenced, allowing the last two to end the song. Button Mash and Sweetie Belle.

_"Cause my friends are family-_

_Cause my friends are family-_

_Cause my friends are family!"_

Silence, besides the voices echoing through the halls, ringing out of the windows and causing the trees to sway, despite there being absolutely no wind outside on this particular day. No, it was a sunny day, bright outside, and that perfect combination of hot and cold.

It had been no more two weeks since Button Mash and Sweetie Belle had reunited and forgiven, and there had been no suicide. It didn't seem like Button Mash would ever give up on life now, because he had Sweetie Belle again- plus four new friends.

Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Scootaloo and Rumble had been a bit dubious towards the colt at first, but eventually, with the help and encouragement of Sweetie Belle, they had all set aside their differences, and were now inseparable friends. A stranger would never guess that they had once been enemies.

If anyone was more delighted than Button Mash, then it was Sweetie Belle. She was absolutely overjoyed to be with all the ponies she loved again, all living under the same roof- they had come to a conclusion to all mark their prime destination in Button Mash's mansion of a home. The first few days had been a matter of transporting their belongings from their old, cosy house to the new one.

Button Mash had been desperate to help, but since of his disability to leave the outskirts of home, he had just had to sit and wait for the ponies to return with their possessions, and then help them transport the luggage into their rooms.

Speaking of rooms, their official bedroom was now the room with all the single beds spread across- the original room the CMC had gone in, in the first place. Of course, the beds had now been customised to suit the owners' liking, giving a homely feeling to the place.

As of now, they were all in the kitchen, getting breakfast prepared.

"Okay, next ingredient..." Babs Seed squinted at the writing, swatting at her mane as it danced before her eyes. "Two eggs."

"Ah'll get them!" Apple Bloom trilled, opening the fridge, and balancing the egg on the tip of her nose.

"How do you _do_ that?" Button Mash gaped as the earth pony brought the egg to the kitchen bench.

Apple Bloom shrugged. "Skill."

After two eggs were cracked and tossed in the bowl, Babs Seed continued reading. "20 grams of sugar and 5 grams of salt."

"This sounds nutritious," Rumble retorted as he flew up to the fridge and fetched the ingredients.

"Anything else we'll need?" Sweetie Belle questioned, haunching over Babs Seed's shoulder.

"Just 250 grams of flour."

"Is that it?" Scootaloo peered uncertainly into the bowl.

"I think so?" Babs Seed tilted the book as though there were some secret encryption which could only be read at a certain angle.

"I think I know what we should do!" Scootaloo sprinted into the pantry, returning with a jar of sweets.

"Great, another 500 grams of sugar should do just the trick," Rumble remarked with a sarcastic tongue.

"It's not about what's _healthy_. It's about what _tastes good_!"

Scootaloo threw all the jar's contents into the mixing bowl and began stirring. "And I'm gonna make sure we bake the best waffles existing."

Apple Bloom's eyes sparkled. "That's the kind of enthusiasm we need! Here's a job fer' ya'll! Sweetie Belle, get the waffle-makers, don't fer'get t' use that heat spell this time t' ensure it works!"

Sweetie Belle nodded obediently, already searching through the cupboards.

"Button Mash, Rumble, go into the garden and fetch some berries."

"What types of berries?" Rumble queried, already trotting towards the back doors.

Apple Bloom gave a devious smirk. "_Evereh'thing_."

"Blueberries, strawberries, blackberries, raspberries, mulberries..." Button Mash listed.

"Bananas?" Rumble offered.

Button Mash glared at the pony, and squawked, "bananas aren't berries!"

"Neither are strawberries!"

"Babs Seed," Apple Bloom turned to the orange-brown filly who studiously peered up and saluted. "Prepare some maple syrup, cream, lemon juice, sugar, ice-cream, and chocolate."

"What about me?" Scootaloo piped.

"Keep stirrin', get rid of all of 'em lumps." Apple Bloom searched through the cutlery drawer. "Ah'll set the dinin' table."

…

"Here. _Now_!" A changeling guard menaced forward, it's spleenful eyes locked upon a dusty mare before him.

She shook her head, tumbling backwards and maternally shoving a foal behind her.

"Fine then!" The changeling roared, his jagged horn igniting with exuberant green magic. It blanketed around the mare, and dragged her forwards. He wasn't surprised to find her attempting to thrash free of the aura's grip.

"Details," the changeling turned to another standing beside him.

"_Em_... it's a pony..."

"Thank you captain obvious now give me some _necessary_ information!"

"Female... pegasus..."

"Do you want me to tell Queen Chrysalis about your irrelevant existence?" The original changeling shot his fellow a chilling glare.

The mare who was forcefully standing before him had her eyes squeezed shut, and her lips curled. She flapped her wings, struggling to writhe free of the magical hold.

"No sir! Of course not sir! Let me just get my notes, sir... her Cutie Mark..."

"Hold it, you _meaningless_ rookie." The first changeling glared at the pony before him. Her eyes were still shut, though if they were open, they'd've been glaring daggers. "Why aren't you looking at us? Incapable of being polite?"

"Let me _go_, you _beast_!" She shrieked. Her voice was funny, but nevertheless, strong.

The first changeling gave an unpleasant smirk. "Open your eyes, _filly_! Show some manners to your _superior_ race!"

"Um sir..." The second changeling stuttered.

"_Grr_, well not _everyone_ of our race is superior. Leave it, your opinion is too _lowly_ to reach my ears." The changeling flung a mere look at his companion before turning to the mare again. "_Well_? Don't make me consider _magicking_ your eyelids!"

"Leave my Ma' _alone_!" The voice reverberated several times, an odd voice, just like the mare's, but just as threatening and a few octaves higher.

"What did you just say?" The changeling snarled, turning to the little foal who cowered before him.

"L-leave her... a-alone..." The foal lowered her head, just like her voice which had become so quiet that the '_lone_' in '_alone_' was practically inaudible. She was a small pony, small enough to fit into the changeling's hoof, and she could be no more than four years of age.

"_Ha_!" The changeling spat, his repulsive smirk returning. "Does w'ittle baby pony-wony want to save her mummy-wummy?" His attempt of a baby voice sounded foolish at the same time as blood-chilling.

"Yes, um... _please_..."

"Stay back!" The mare shouted, shooting the filly her most pleading look. "Go! _Hide_!"

"Will you come too?" The foal looked up at her mother who's eyes remained clamped shut.

The mare was flabbergasted for just a moment, blubbering for words, before ferociously nodding. "Yes! Now _go_!" With a violent kick, she pounced out of the changeling's magic, and before he could react, she lunged at him, throwing him to the ground, giving her foal time to scamper away. She was baring her teeth. "Don't you _ever_ speak to my daughter that way _again_!"

She turned to the changeling's assistant, who backed away submissively and was faltering for words. "D-don't hurt me! I'm... just doing my job!"

"Then get sacked," she seethed, swooping out her wings and bouncing from the ground. Just as it looked like she'd be free, one of her hooves got caught on a rock, and she plunged to the ground with a thud, one of her wings in a clumsy angle, and her tongue lolling out, dazed.

The original changeling cackled, as he surrounded the pony with his bedazzling magic yet again. "I've never seen such a _failure_!" He peered down and glimpsed into her eyes, before bursting out into hysterics. "Oh my!" He wiped away a tear with a hoof. "I now know why you wanted to _hide_ them! Look at her eyes, rookie! _Ha_!"

The other changeling bumbled forwards giving her eyes a quick examination before he shied away, swallowing back the urge to barf. "That fall must have _really_ caused some damage..."

"It wasn't the fall, you simpleton! It's just how she looks! What a disappointment! I wonder if her offspring inherited this- I never got a good look! Well all I can say is, this thing is too ridiculous to feed to Chryslis." He leered forwards, spitting a glob of saliva in her golden mane. "Y'know, you should have listened up before you crossed our path- we're looking for _youthful_ ponies. One's with actual _beauty_!"

"Every living creature has its own beauty except for _you_!" The mare's hiss was feeble, but there was no denying the hatred which dripped from her words.

"So should we... _go_?" The other changeling suggested with an air of insecurity. "Find something else since we... _wasted_ our... time?"

"And leave this one?"

"Yeah..?"

"No," the first changeling sneered. "It is an _insult_ to our Queen having _vermin_ like this roaming around Equestria. It's _her_ land after all. I think we should send it to _jail_!"

And as the changelings strolled away, forcing the pony to trail after them, they didn't notice the two wide eyes peering through a bush, filled with horror, as she squeaked her mother's name into the sunset.

…

The two golden eyes snapped open, complimented by the heavy breathes which gushed from her windpipe. She stared around herself, edgy like a gazelle surrounded by lions before massaging her temple, a routine of calming down. Finding her way to her hooves, she wobbled, before regaining balance.

"Just a dream," she muttered, almost in agitation. "It's in the past now. Live in the presence. Don't let the past drown you."

She started around, this time searching for what was reality other than the neglect of her imagination.

She'd sought refuge in the dome-like cave. Again.

Locks of golden mane trailed down her face as she arched her back and staggered towards the exit.

The nightmare was common, a nightmare she was never going to forget, never for all eternity. It was how her mother had fallen, leaving her homeless, fending for herself.

…

Knock... knock... knock...

Sweetie Belle fidgeted on her hooves, peering restlessly at the Everfree Forest which surrounded her. She wore a walnut-brown cloak, which covered her entire body and shadowed her face to the tip of a white snout. A few moments passed before the door heaved open and a pair of turquoise eyes blazed down at her.

They softened.

"Sweetie Belle! What a surprise! What have you come to compromise?" Zecora courteously stepped aside, allowing Sweetie Belle to enter.

Once she were inside, Sweetie Belle pulled away the hood and scrunched her brow. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I've been awaiting your visit for quite a while. How I know? It's just my style." Zecora gave a wink as she sat down upon a chair, calmly sipping some form of remedy from a petite, wooden cup.

Sweetie Belle shuffled down upon her own seat, rapping a hoof as she did when she were anxious. "I've come for a cure... you see, my friend was cursed into the confinements of a property... is there any way you can fix him?"

Zecora lost herself to the realm of thoughts. Her elaborately coloured eyes glazed over for just a moment. "Your friend's situation sounds awfully tragic. To take a guess, is it _changeling_ magic?"

"Chrysalis's herself," Sweetie Belle mumbled, resting her chin on the table with a slouch. "She cursed him into the castle since he were four. Not only can't he leave, but she gave him a strange obsession over video games. Don't ask me how or why. I've been marvelling over this myself for as long as I can remember I've known."

Zecora again, seemed to think, as still as silence before she jolted. Trotting up to a cabinet of vials, her grey and white mane bounced behind her as she selected a certain tube at the top.

The filly curiously eyed the green liquid which sloshed around beneath the glass's hold. "Is that it?"

Zecora popped the cog off of the capsule's opening and poured the concoction into her spectacular caldron. "No, this'd be _too_ immediate. What we need, is a few more ingredients."

"Do you have them?"

"No, not for this particular stunt. You'll need to go on a scavenger hunt." Zecora trekked across the room, revealing an antiquated piece of paper.

Sweetie Belle snatched the list with her magic, already skimming over the random additives. "A phoenix's feather... the sap from a maple tree... a speck of snow from Yakyakistan..."

"You can cross off seawater, on number one. That ingredient is found, it's already done." Zecora went back to her brew, stirring the fluid with a long rod like the paddle to a kayak. Smoke to billowed into the air, despite only seawater churning in the caldron's circumscription.

"Thanks so much, Zecora. You don't know _how_ much this means to me."

"No problem, now move along. Time is the key which we _mustn't_ get wrong."

"Thanks!" Sweetie Belle shrilled again, already scampering from the hut, the list a wagging flag behind her.

…

"Ya' did _what_?" Apple Bloom shrieked, glowering with her golden eyes. They penetrated through unicorn's flesh and bone, just like radiation. "Ya' _know_ how dangerous it is t' go into the forest alone!"

"Yeah, but I _needed_ to see Zecora!" Sweetie Belle dipped her head. The sweet aroma of breakfast wafted through the air, watering her mouth. "I'd already _done_ my task of setting up the waffle maker. I had free time to pay her a quick visit."

"Ya'd _better_ have had a good reason for visitin' Zecora," Apple Bloom grumbled, her eyes still narrowed and her ears unnaturally erect.

Sweetie Belle finally gazed up, unable to hide the smile which twitched its way to her lips. "I found a _cure_ for Button Mash!"

"You found a _what_?" Scootaloo screeched, advancing so close that her nose was barely inches from Sweetie Belle's. "Zecora has a cure? For his... for his _curse_?"

Sweetie Belle snuck a glimpse at Button Mash as everypony milled around her. He was the definition of surprise, blinking sporadically with a jaw unconsciously hanging. "Yes... but Zecora doesn't have every ingredient to make it. We need to find them _ourselves_."

Babs Seed ripped the recipe from Sweetie Belle's magic, her eyes zigzagging over the text. "There's seven ingredients, excluding the seawater which has been crossed out. Do we have a time limit?"

Sweetie Belle racked her brain and for the first time, her smile wavered. "I... Zecora said that time was the key we can't get wrong, so I'd imagine..."

"Then we have _no_ time t' spare!" Apple Bloom peeped over Babs Seed's shoulder, reading through the paper and calculating a formula in her mind. "In order to get these ingredients as quick as possible, we should split up. Scootaloo, ah' want ya' t' fetch the web of a spider. Rumble, yer' t' retrieve a phoenix's feather and Sweetie Belle, can ya' get a breezie's pollen? Babs Seed, would ya' mind goin' t' Yakyakistan to fetch a speck of snow?"

"Sure thing, boss!"

Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes, closer inhaling the list. "Ah'll find a wad of Poison Joke..."

"What about me?"

Apple Bloom turned, her gaze resting on Button Mash's who shifted his weight from hoof to hoof in hopefulness.

"Button Mash... _err_... are there aneh' _maple_ trees in yer' garden?"

"You betcha'!"

"Then 'ah want ya' gettin' some of its sap." Apple Bloom looked at everypony in turn. "Whether or not ya' have found yer' ingredient, ah' want ya' all t' meet here by sundown. Is that clear?"

"Clear!"

Scootaloo's stomach growled, and she longingly motioned at the dining table, perfectly set. "What about the waffles? They're ready to eat and I'm so... _hungry_!"

Apple Bloom looked at Scootaloo the same way she'd look at a pony rolling upon the floor, barking like a dog. "Breakfast can wait. Now does evereh'poneh' remember what they are t' retrieve?"

After a series of nods did Apple Bloom give her approval. "Then we have no time t' spare! Crusaders, _go_!"

…

"_Hmmm, mmmm..._" Humming the melody of her childhood lullaby, the purply ash-coloured filly with the golden mane picked her way along the garden trail- well, technically it was a forest, but the forest was a home to her. There was nopony who knew the forest like _she_ did.

Taking a long whiff of the fresh air, she caught the rubbery scent which brightened her eyes. Giving a few strides, she located a bush hidden amongst the compacted flora.

Nudging through the prickly vines, she spotted a cluster of mushrooms sprouting from the rich, moist soil.

She plucked a few of the fungi, storing them in an efficient saddlebag which hung over her back. She'd be eating those later.

Just as she was going to depart to her cave, another scent wormed its way into her nostrils.

The scent was sugery, but soured by the tang of fresh berries. It was a meal finely cooked and still toasty.

Her stomach desirously moaned.

And it was coming from the abandoned manor which sat in the densest section of the Everfree Forest.

Picking up her pace, the unicorn galloped amongst the flora, her energy boundless as she cleared the way through the understory layers of vegetation.

She finally broke free from a jungle of ferns and found herself facing the castle. The abandoned castle- or was it not?

The scent of food was stronger than ever, cooked to perfection, just like how her mother used to bake her muffins.

She knew stealing was wrong, but it smelt so good!

She cast a hesitant gaze back to the forest, her hooves trembling with apprehension before she trotted up, nearing the palace's doors.

…

"Here spider, spider, spider!" Scootaloo called in a singsong voice, trotting down the forest path and scanning between branches, amongst leaves, upon bushes- _everywhere_.

"Come out come out wherever you are!"

Spiderwebs were common in the Everfree Forest. Scootaloo's memory spanned back to countless times where she'd been unfortunate enough to stumble upon a spiderweb. Back then she hadn't needed it. This time, she did, and naturally, the one time she needed spiderweb, there was absolutely no spiderweb in sight.

Typical Everfree Forest.

"What sound do spiders make?" Scootaloo mumbled, now searching her brain for a time where a spider had spoken. Nothing. So instead, she screeched like a bird.

Sighing, she kicked a rock, shying away as a family of worms wriggled around, searching for the savage who'd taken their home away.

She was relieved that worms didn't have eyes, otherwise, she would have never forgiven herself.

"_Focus_ Scootaloo! If _you_ were a spider, then what would you be doing?" She thought. "Murdering my nonexistent husband? Sounds fun!"

She took a matter of five steps before something braceleted around her hind hoof.

She turned to identify what this new asset was, but with that very insignificant movement, was she catapulted into the air at alarming speed.

She was a screaming mess for an approximate ten seconds before she finally ran out of breathe.

That was when she realised that she was dangling upside down like a marionette from strings. Except it was a rope, not a string and it was tied to her back hoof. Her stomach lurched against her ribs as the rope boinged to match her weight, a replica of a bungee.

Too shocked to speak, she listened as there was a rustling in some nearby bushes. The rustling became louder before a pony leapt from the undergrowth like a whale peircing the sky as it lurches from the sea.

"Finally I've got one!" he cried in effervescence, flapping his pegasus wings and ascending into the sky. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr Phoenix, but I just need one of your feathers."

It was then that recognition dawned upon Scootaloo. "Rumble?"

He stopped flapping, just for a second before he regained flight, soaring closer to get a better view. "Scootaloo? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just _hanging around_, y'know?" Scootaloo gave the biggest, most goofiest grin, stretched form one ear to the other. "Geddit'? Just _hanging_ around! _Haha_, I'm so punny."

As Rumble didn't laugh, shellshocked from speech, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll admit, that was bad. Want _another_ sarcastic comment as to what I'm _doing_ here?"

She took his silence as a _'yes_.'

"Well I was lumbering along, minding my own business when I came upon this boobytrap, and I thought, _oh who gives a hay_, and walked straight into it. Now can you explain why you first want to pluck me of my feathers and _now_ you've seemed to have lost your capabilities of _speech_?"

Rumble returned to reality as his eyes focused on Scootaloo's and his cheeks reddened. "Gosh this is _awkward_. Sorry about that, Scoots. You look like a phoenix with the orange feathers and all."

The blood began to rush to Scootaloo's head, and she found herself dizzying. "_Rumble_..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you _please_ get me down from here? I think I'm going to _faint_."

"Course! Right on it!" Revealing a serrated blade from his saddlebag, Rumble dug it into the rope, just above her hoof.

"Rumble," she began again.

"Yes Scootaloo?"

"This is _pretty_ high up."

He briefly gazed down, continuing to saw into the rope. "It is."

"I'm just _saying_, you _might_ want to help me down to the ground since I can't fl-"

She screeched as the rope gave way, allowing gravity to take over and send her into a hectic dive.

It was a very long drop, as the rope had connected to one of the tallest trees in the Everfree Forest. Even after five seconds was she still falling, not even halfway to the ground.

Gazing to the side, she saw Rumble, zooming alongside her as they fell, deviously smirking. "Right ahead of you, Scoots."

He flew closer, grasping ahold of her hooves and hauling her from her drop. The rest of the fall was fairly relaxed, and as she landed delicately on the ground, she could only give a sigh of relief. "Thanks." Then she punched him. "And _don't_ scare me like that anymore! Gosh Rumble you have _no clue_ what it's like!"

Even as she tried to act annoyed was she laughing. The laughter turned into a fit and she had no choice but to collapse to the ground, clutching at her stomach as more giggles escaped her mouth.

Rumble chuckled, watching the filly rolling upon the grass. "And now you know what it is like to be tickled."

"It's pain!" she breathed.

"_Undeniably_."

Scootaloo finally recovered, finding her way up and sitting beside Rumble, gazing up at the sky. There was a new atmosphere of solemnity. "Do you think it will all get better? Do you think there'll ever be a time when we can just _relax_?"

He paused. "Only the future knows. But even _if_ things get better amongst us, the rest of our world will be suffering. The changelings will still be in rule and your sisters - Cinderainbow and the others - they'll _still_ be missing."

Scootaloo yawned, resting her head upon his shoulder. At first he flinched, but it was from surprise rather than discomfort. "You might want to pick different types of traps for catching a phoenix. I'd use a net."

"Thank you. And for a spiderweb you might want to go to a location with more insects, like Froggy Bottom Bogg."

"Thanks." She gave a deep sigh before recoiling from her friend and getting up to her hooves. "Good luck?"

"Good luck." Rumble leaned forwards, giving her cheek a peck.

She froze all over and he gave his trademark smirk, spreading out his wings and zooming into the air, momentarily a speck on the sky.

She was still frozen, seconds later, and could only raise a hoof and touch her cheek.

It had gone warm.

…

The filly found herself outside of the abandoned castle, gazing wistfully upon the intimidating door.

The smell of food was overwhelming, and she knew that the longer she waited, the worse they'd become.

She needed to act now.

Using her magic, she enrapt it around the front door's knobs and twisted them so that the doors could swing open.

Feeling a swell of satisfaction, she darted into the house, still reminding herself to keep aware of any strangers who might not want her intruding upon their home.

…

Sweetie Bell checked the time again. 3:03.

"What's _taking_ them so long?" she grumbled, scanning the sky for the thousandth time.

The breezies were supposed to have migrated past this area at 2:30 and they were more than half an hour late!

But she didn't care if she had to wait for a year. She needed this ingredient, for without it, Button Mash wouldn't be able to return to normal, and the recovery of his normality was downright critical.

She just wished they'd hurry up. She was getting particularly antsy.

"Hello young filly, may I help you?"

Sweetie Belle jumped, whirling around and facing an older mare with a mane of pastel silver.

Other ponies trotted on by, this being a popular town. She'd gone being unnoticed by them, as they all bumbled on, living their own complex lives. Until now.

"_Err_, I was just waiting for the... breezy migration..."

"The breezies?" The mare cuffed her chin with her hoof in a thoughtful motion. "Ah, they haven't come here in quite a while."

Sweetie Belle stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"One year they flew through here with their pollen, the next they didn't. They've been absent since."

The filly's hope dwindled like a deflating balloon. "What _happened_ to them?"

"They migrated to a different area. Over the Celestial Sea, I believe, quite nearby to Griffinstone."

"_Griffinstone_?" Sweetie Belle gasped, in her mind, picturing the lion-avian hybrids with their fearsome talons and beaks, capable of slicing a pony in half. She shook away the fear, knowing that Button Mash's sake was more important than her silly phobia. "Is there any way I'd be able to get there by sundown?"

"_Gosh_ no," the pony chuckled. To her, Sweetie Belle was just an overexcited filly searching for entertainment. Her eyes lifted to Sweetie Belle's horn. "Unless you teleported, that is. But for a filly of your age, that's _highly_ unlikely."

"Actually, I _can_ teleport," Sweetie Belle cut in, her decaying hope giving a small bounce. "But it's a _little_ unpredictable. Let me try now."

Enclaving her horn with an aura of green magic, she allowed it to intensify as she closed her eyes and put all her concentration into this one spell.

"Take... me... to..." It built up to its maximum, and Sweetie Belle allowed the last gushes of magic to blossom. "_Griffinstone_!"

There was a pop before she found herself in a whirlwind of writhing limbs and turmoil.

And tumbling. So much tumbling, worse than any roly-poly down a grassy hillside.

It finally subsided and Sweetie Belle swallowed down the waves of nausea. Her eyes flashed open, hopeful as she examined her surroundings.

She'd definitely gone to a different place, but there was lots of... _ponies_.

"Guess it's not Griffinstone," Sweetie Belle mumbled, her ears drooping and the aura of melancholy returning.

A pony dressed in construction-like clothing lifted up a megaphone, announcing with a distorted voice, "next ship for Griffinstone leaves in _ten minutes_. May the final ponies leaving please make their way to the dock."

And just like that was Sweetie Belle's hope renewed. "Well that could work!"

…

After following her nose down a long, broad corridor, she found herself in the dining room, and it was here where the rich scent of food was most overpowering.

Mouth watering in pining hunger, and she raced up to the table, leaping onto the first seat. She stuffed her face into the plate, devouring the waffles and licking away any stray morsels.

It was perhaps the most scrumptious meal she had ever tasted, but that wasn't saying much anyway, having had to survive on the wilderness's assets and before that living by poor income.

The final remnants of syrup found their way into her mouth.

Her stomach groaned in half-satisfaction.

Sheepishly sighing, she leapt to the next chair, this time levitating the fork and knife with her magic rather than scoffing down the meal like a pig.

After tying the napkin over her chest like a bandana, she went on to enjoy her next dish.

…

"_Woooooooo_!" Babs Seed was airborne, gliding through the air for a matter of seconds before her sled slammed upon the snow and whizzed down the slope like a pebble rolling down a mountainside.

Her stomach was somewhere further down in her ribs, she was going so fast. She was like a bird, soaring, soaring, soaring through a sky ever so blue.

No, not blue. Azure... cerulean... sapphire!

The snow was so white that it was as though she were walking across a humongous sheet of paper. Alongside being blinding, it was so cold that all her hooves were numb.

Finally, after a final skid did she halt her sled in a professional manner and slump down on the ground in exhaustion.

It was cold.

Worth the effort?

Undoubtedly.

"Well I can cross _that_ off my bucket list," she puffed, groping around a heavy saddlebag and retrieving a glass and a shovel. There, she scooped up the enchanting flecks of snow and donated them to her jar.

"Specks of snow from Yakyakistan? _Check_!"

"_Little pony_!"

Babs Seed started, alertly scanning her surroundings. She was currently at the bottom of a steep dune of snow, and standing atop the hummock was half a dozen enormous animals.

They appeared pony-like in the sense that they had four hooves, however, their hooves were barely visible beneath the dreadlocks upon dreadlocks of mane. Even their eyes were invisible beneath the thick hairs coloured earthily.

The yak who'd spoken boomed yet again. "_What does little pony do in yak territory_?"

"Oh. Sup guys," Babs Seed gave a sheepish grin, hiding the precious jar behind her back. "It's not what it looks like..."

"_Little pony does not belong in yak territory_!"

"I know, I know, but I'm sure we can come to a _peaceful_ solu-"

"-_pony don't belong here! Anything not of yak-ness don't belong here! Yaks, destroy_!"

Bellowing their war cry, the giant animals charged down the hill, the stomping of their hooves like thunderbolts.

"Silly friends," Babs Seed sighed, shaking her head in sullenness. There, she rolled up the sleeves to a sweater she'd been wearing, and shoved back her belongings. Tearing free a scarf, she narrowed her eyes into slits. "I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm afraid you leave me _no_ choice."

Shrieking her own cry of war, she lunged into battle head-on.

…

The filly with the mane of gold finally finished her meals, and with a belly plump and rounded, she sleepily staggered down the hallway.

She always felt exhausted after a large meal, and although her instincts told her to retreat, everything else told her to find shelter and reboot her energy.

Her hooves seemed to know where they were going, and as she entered the bedchamber, she gave not a second thought before curling up upon the first bed she found and surrendering to a deep slumber.

…

Button Mash cowered beneath the tall, tall tree with splaying branches blossomed with their spectacular leaves. The sun shone behind it, splashing shards of sunlight upon the lawn where the colt stood.

"Oh, wise maple tree. A worthy opponent towards a mere pony as myself." He bowed his head so low that the grass brushed at his chin. "I beg mercy, however if you do not bless me with your gift of true holiness, I will have _no_ choice but to resort to the most extreme of measures."

The magnificent tree only swished as a gust of wind barrelled into it.

He irritably twitched his nose, taking this 'reaction' as an insult. "I see. Well, do not say that I didn't warn you. I desire my freedom _too_ much to make exceptions towards ones as noble as yourself."

He found an axe nearby, and gave a moment's wobble before swinging it hard upon the tree. The wood split beneath the weapon, and already, the gooey sap was leaking out.

"Thanks!" he chimed, finding a jar in his saddlebag and collecting a reasonable amount of the tree's blood. "You see, my best friend who's name is Sweetie Belle found this hermit that lives in the Everfree Forest. The hermit mare, who they said's also a zebra might have a cure to my curse! I'm trapped inside this castle and I'm oddly obsessed with video games..."

He trailed off as his heart gave a rhythm of pulses, all unnaturally synchronised, and his sanity began to twist like water being wrung from a damp cloth. "Oh no, _not again_!"

The pull of just hiding away with his consoles came as seizures. He never knew when they'd arrive, but when they did, they were bad. Very bad.

He desperately shook his head as though the motion would chase back his sanity. "I don't have much time! Thanks for your offering! _Bye_!" Leaving the axe lodged in the tree's chest, he cantered away with the jar and heavy breathes.

…

"I'm sorry Button Mash, but it's for your _own_ protection," Sweetie Belle mumbled, reluctantly tightening the rope which kept him glued to the chair.

"But Sweetie Belle!" He wailed, his pupils so contracted that they could be just dots of amber in a sea of whiteness. "Aren't we _friends_? Aren't we _buds_? _Pals_? _Mates_? Let me go, go, go, go, go..!"

Apple Bloom gave Sweetie Belle a grave nod, filled with deep respect. "Ah know ya' don't like seein' 'im like this, but it's for the good of all of us. It will _all_ be better soon."

Sweetie Belle just nodded with an air of dolefulness, levitating Button Mash's jar into the air.

Alongside the tree sap which Button Mash had retrieved, Sweetie Belle had succeeded in finding her own ingredient. After a diplomatic meeting with the breezies, Sweetie Belle had earned a handsome amount of their precious pollen.

Apple Bloom had found the Poison Joke, fortunately with no casualties, and both Scootaloo and Rumble had returned with their ingredients, however, both were uncharacteristically quiet.

"Just waitin' on Babs Seed, now," Apple Bloom commented, just as the doors swung open and the filly raced into the room, juggling a jar of snow with her. Well... it wasn't exactly snow anymore, having thawed.

"I'm here! Sorry for being late, got into a little skirmish with the yaks. They may be bigger and stronger than me, but I have it where they don't." She skidded to a halt, piling her jar with the five others and knocking her head with a hoof. "_Brainpower_."

"Great job!" Apple Bloom found the recipe, ignoring Button Mash as he wailed like he were in agony. "Now we need to go to Zecora, as _quick_ as possible!"

"Wait, wasn't there _another_ ingredient?" Rumble spoke for the first time in a while, careening his head forwards to catch a view of the paper.

Apple Bloom furrowed her brow as she located the uncrossed line. "A lock of... _golden mane_?"

They all stopped talking and moving and breathing. Even Button Mash had gone silent, gazing around in bemusement.

"Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle squeaked, her voice quieter than a pin's drop, but easily audible with the haunting silence.

"It's magenta, not gold, _thanks_."

"AB?"

The earth pony frowned. "My fur's yellow, but it's _hair_ the list wants, not _fur_... and my mane's a red. What about Button Mash?"

"His mane's an auburn! Not gold! Does _anypony_ have a gold mane? _Anypony_?" Sweetie Belle looked from one pony to the next. They all avoided her scathing glare.

She finally wilted, her eyes already pooling with tears. "It's _useless_. We're _never_ going to find a cure. Let's just _give up_."

"No, Sweetie Belle..." Babs Seed bought a hoof to comfort her friend, but the unicorn flinched away.

With a hurt expression, Babs Seed withdrew.

A sudden scream bounced through the air, causing everypony to jump. "_Hey_! Where's all the _waffles gone_?"

"_Scootaloo_!" Apple Bloom shrieked in utter mortification. "How could ya' even _say_ somethin' like that in this _crisis_?"

"But I'm being _serious_!" The pegasus appeared in the doorway. Surprisingly, there was not a hint of humour on her face. "I thought some food might cheer Sweetie Belle up, since it cheers me up, but all the waffles are gone! _Gone_! Not a crum remaining, _nada_!"

"What?" Rumble zoomed over, through the doorway and into the room. He examined the tables with an evident frown. "She's telling the truth, and the table was _completely_ set this morning."

Apple Bloom stomped a hoof in infuriation. "Guys, this is not the time to be messing around! Button Mash could have eaten it!"

"I didn't," he muttered, wriggling from the rope's hold with minimal success. "But I'll remember to next time if you _don't let me go_!"

Apple Bloom gawked. There was a flash of wonder on her face before it disappeared behind a filthy scowl. "This is foals play! Guys, _stop it_!"

Babs Seed, with her line-straight lips and a serious expression trotted into the dining room, inquisitively sniffing at the emptied bowls. After a final inspection, she looked up. "Somepony's eaten them, and this somepony's not familiar. We have an intruder, and I have a feeling that this intruder is still here."

"What? That's baloney! _Guys_!"

But nopony was listening to Apple Bloom anymore.

Instead, they were trekking through the hallways, determined like explorers, searching for anything that may hint a stranger's presence.

Even Sweetie Belle was looking, her former dismay morphed into curiosity, leaving Apple Bloom with Button Mash.

He thrashed again, but the rope refused to buckle. It was like a boa constrictor, only tightening as he panicked. He shot Apple Bloom his puppy-dog eyes. "We're friends, _right_?"

"I'm _not_ letting you go!" she thundered, stomping from the room like a hormonic teenager.

Scanning the different doors, all leading to different and unique rooms, she opened one at random; the door to the bedroom.

It was her turn to scream.

"_Apple Bloom_?" Babs Seed raced over, scanning her awestruck cousin who was frozen from shock.

She glimpsed over Apple Bloom's shoulder and gasped herself.

Nestled on one of the beds, Apple Bloom's bed, was a little filly, appearing around their age with fur of a pastel purple and a mane of true gold.

Babs Seed clapped her hooves in a one-pony applause. "Great job Apple Bloom! You've found the culprit!" She increased the volume to her voice. "Fellow Crusaders, I believe we have found the intruder!"

"There's someone sleeping on _my_ bed," Apple Bloom complained, though it was more of a whimper.

Sweetie Belle, Rumble and Scootaloo were over in seconds, all gaping in shock.

"Her mane's golden," Sweetie Belle breathed, her euphoria rebuilding itself, block by block. "This must be an _omen_! A _sign_! _Destiny_! Somepony fetch me the scissors!"

"Right ahead of you."

Taking the scissors from Scootaloo's hold with a shimmer of magic, Sweetie Belle tiptoed forwards, creeping up onto the bed and leaning over the sleeping filly. There, she poked out her tongue in concentration as she levitated the scissors down over the filly's matted fringe, about to snip...

The filly's eyes fluttered open, two orbs of yellow, resting upon Sweetie Belle; this stranger, leaning over her while she'd been sleeping and levitating a pair of scissors, scissors with blades, capable of drawing blood, _weapons_.

Naturally, she screamed, bolting back, only to hit her head upon the bed frame. She cursed, before her eyes welled with tears and in seconds were they cascading from her eyes, more dense than waterfalls. "_Please_ don't hurt me! I'm _sorry_! I'm _so_ sorry! I'm just a homeless little filly and I was _really_ hungry and the waffles smelt _so good_... _please don't hurt me_! I won't tell anypony! I _swear_!" She let out a bloodcurdling shriek, halfway between a cry and a wail. "Please don't hurt me! _Please_!"

"Calm your farm!" Sweetie Belle stepped forward, only causing the filly to recoil even further. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you!"

Still crying, the filly searched around. Her ears drooped as she realised that she was surrounded and painfully outnumbered. "_Liar_. You're _all_ just _liars_. Why, I wouldn't believe you if you _didn't_ have the scissors."

"Look, I have _no_ intentions of hurting you!" Sweetie Belle motioned to the filly's mane. She was beginning to grow edgy. "I just need a lock of your hair!"

The filly continued to snivel, her fur dampened by bathtubs of tears. "Liar... _please_..."

Frustration nagged at Sweetie Belle, as when she tried levitating the scissors closer, the filly squirmed away. Finally, pulling her last straw, she blanketed the filly with her magic, forcing her to stiffen.

The filly sobbed in trauma and trembled like a leaf. Sweetie Belle felt awful using magic in such an abusive and manipulative way, but she had no other choice. The filly wasn't going to cooperate, and Sweetie Belle was getting angsty with the time ticking by.

There, she snipped a single lock of the filly's golden mane, and allowed her magic to drop. Then, she galloped away with the hair, already grasping ahold of the other ingredients. "Bye! Can yous'all guard Button Mash and the stranger? _Thanks_!"

* * *

**_The song at the beginning is a parody on Winter Wrap Up._**

**_Okay, I am so sorry for the long break. Here's all my reasons as to why:_**

**_1\. Loss of inspiration._**

**_2\. Procrastination._**

**_3\. Books and TV (probably fit under procrastination)._**

**_4\. School, homework, revision, ect._**

**_5\. Afterschool activities such as netball and piano._**

**_6\. Practice to afterschool activities._**

**_7\. Been busy working on an original writing project. I've now written my own novel! Yay! I just need to get it edited and hopefully published now. The writing itself is a lot better than the writing in this FanFiction._**

**_I'll try updating more consistently now, however, I cannot promise anything. Only the future knows._**


	44. Shattered Throughout

• Chapter Forty-three: Shattered Throughout •

…

_So far, there's been six different ponies, all potential threats, however, one of them is tied up so he may just be on my side... since I am tied up myself._

_As of yet, I haven't been able to identify a possible escape route- at least one which doesn't involve my magic, and we all know that that's not going to happen. I mean, seriously! I was raised as a pegasus! Unicorns... they give me the willies. Especially that one from earlier- she freakin' _stabilised_ me!_

_She is very powerful, I have come to realise, and perhaps the most lethal of all my captors- well... I don't really like the look of that yellow earth pony. She keeps... _staring_ at me._

_Anyway, there's also an earth pony with a pink mane cut short. She hasn't really said much, but she looks like she could be the strongest of them all. I know definitely not to mess with her._

_And there's two pegasi. They don't look as dangerous as the other ponies, but I know better than to underestimate pegasi. My mum was a pegasus, and my mum was the most heroic pony I ever knew._

_I feel scared and confused as of now, and that yellow earth pony is still staring at me._

_Forever staring._

The unicorn felt the fine hairs of her coat prickle. It was as though the fur knew that there was a set of amber eyes burning into it. She told herself to avoid the piercing gaze, for if her fur succumbed to the glare of just a pony, then she didn't want to know what'd happen to the rest of her.

She turned to her fellow prisoner; a cedar-brown colt with a spiky mane, pigmented orange. His eyes were coloured a fierce copper, and he wore a cap with a propellor which spun regardless of the nonexistent wind.

Curiosity itched its way to her hooves, drowning away the brief pinprick of recognition. She'd seen many faces in her time, most of which weren't from the foreground. There was nothing special about this colt, she decided, and made her first attempt of communication. "So... how'd you end up in this sticky situation? Did you break in as well?"

He turned to her, his eyes disturbingly wild. "I've... I've lived here all my life! It's my house! _Mine!_ And they came! Yes! They came and lived. Lived with... with me!"

She gulped. Instability was no stranger to her, and this colt- he was absolutely broken. Ensuring that her voice was in a soft and reassuring tone, she continued, "Did they steal your home from you?"

"_No_!" he shrieked, carrying the '_o'_ syllable for much longer than necessary. "I- I let her! I want her! I need her! She belongs... with _me_! Here! And they too - they too - can come!"

The filly frowned, reiterating his words and jigsawing each piece together. There was some '_she_', this character being perhaps his fillyfriend by the way he'd placed it. He'd also mentioned a _'they_', possibly referring to all the ponies here; the two pegasi, the two earth ponies and that scary unicorn.

But one thing didn't fit. "Why have they tied you up if you let them stay with you?"

This time he didn't answer. Rather, his eyes travelled off into space as though her words had been no more than a distant cry.

A sliver of dribble stretched from the corner of his mouth, like a snake purposefully dangling from a tree, and as the purple filly mumbled a '_Hello_?' he chased back his attention, turning to her with not a dab of emotion.

Despite this, she couldn't take him seriously with the string of saliva still hanging from his mouth, and she stifled a snort.

Ignoring her display of amusement, he drawled a simple, "You're made up of blocks."

The corners of the filly's lips gravitated to the ground in a confounded frown. "What?"

"Blocks. Maybe three or four. Before it was millions. _Millions_ of tiny pixels. And now it has simplified."

Before the unicorn could contemplate this newest statement, one of the pegasi - the orange female with a magenta mane - mumbled a swear word no ten-year-old should know. "He's getting worse. Gosh, Sweetie Belle'd better hurry up."

_Sweetie Belle? So this is the name of the filly?_

_Sweetie Belle, the unicorn with supreme magical powers._

_Sweetie Belle, the unicorn who uses her magic in unspeakable ways?_

_Sweetie Belle, the unicorn who watches children sleep?_

_Sweetie Belle, the unicorn who levitates scissors above ponies' heads?_

_Sweetie Belle, an imminent threat to death?_

_Sweetie Belle?_

The name didn't seem fitting, but the purple filly wasn't going to question it. Besides, when gambling over races, it was always the pony with the least intimidating name who was generally going to be the winner- _not_ that she'd ever gambled, no, why would you think that? Ha... ha...

_Names_, she fathomed. _They can say so much about a character._

Building enough courage to overcome her minimal self-esteem, she mumbled in a small voice, "Mind I ask, but what are the allotment of syllables and sounds I make to get all of your individual attentions?"

The orange pegasus looked up, her face the visual definition of puzzlement. "What?"

_Bad start! Bad start! You idiot! _

She gave a small cough, dusting away the internal monologue which persisted in scolding her_. _"_Names_, I mean! What are your names? Sorry! I just find names weird, don't mind me... _sorry_!"

"Oh," croaked the same pegasus, before zooming to the filly's face in a flash. "I'm _the one, the only_... Scootaloo!" Pause. "The 1st." She gregariously extended her hoof, eagerly waiting for a returned shake.

The purple unicorn just stared at the hoof, not bothering to writhe against her ropes in a fruitless attempt.

Only after a few seconds left hanging, did the Scootaloo-pony realise the ropes restricting even the prisoner's hooves, and the pegasus sheepishly scampered away.

"I'm Rumble," pronounced the other pegasus. His fur was of a pale-grey, juxtaposed by his shaded mane.

His colour-pallet reminded the filly of a thunderstorm with peppery clouds and lightning.

"Babs Seed," piped the darker-coloured, not-as-creepy earth pony, giving a polite dip of the head.

A couple of heartbeats passed.

Babs Seed frowned, a wink of irritation in her eyes as she turned to her fellow earth pony. "Are you going to introduce yourself, or are you going to keep staring like a rude-pony?"

The yellow filly didn't flinch, or blink, or move, or twitch. She just stared, like a praying mantis on a cricket, just stared, like a lizard, lidless and incapable of blinking, stared like a psychopath, stared, stared, _stared_.

And finally, after an agonising duration of wasted seconds...

"Apple Bloom. And yer' Dinky Doo."

The filly, who'd been trying ever so hard to ignore this single pony, almost choked on her tongue. And she turned, facing the filly's glare, head-on.

_Her eyes... they're golden like the sun... blinding..._

Her blood seemed to chill, but despite this, Dinky didn't blink. She only breathed. "How do you know my name?"

Apple Bloom was absolutely motionless, however, her air was now tainted by the whiff of antipathy- and much more than before. "Yer' saddlebag. We stole the mushrooms, by the way."

Considering the consequences of her mindless actions, Dinky Doo would pick the mushrooms over the waffles _any_ day from now.

…

There was a breezy's sack being tossed into the cauldron. It was full of pollen, which had been borrowed from a lucky flower somewhere out there in the big, wide world.

The sack was no larger than a pea.

_It's funny how the most tiniest, most insignificant of objects have the power to lift curses. _Changeling_ curses._

The flakes of snow were sprinkled next. _I bet they were once of beauty_, Sweetie Belle figured. _They must have been like frosted angels, dancing through the sky before descending upon the earth_.

They'd now melted, into droplets of chilly vapour.

Next was the spiderweb, thin and woven like a butterfly net, followed by the Phoenix feather, which was so... _alive_, more than not like a flickering flame.

The sap was poured in next. The gooey substance reminded Sweetie Belle of blood. Then again, it _was_ a _tree's_ blood.

The Poison Joke came next: a pretty and petite flower, which glowed this vibrant blue. But Sweetie Belle kept her distance. She knew that as alluring the flower was, it's intentions were dispicable.

Finally came the lock of mane, the colour of sunlight kissing the earth's crust. It was gobbled up by the belching liquid which brewed in Zecora's cauldron.

The zebra continued to stir with her long wooden rod, causing the concoction to swirl like water rushing down a drain.

The concoction itself was hissing, like a spitting volcano, and bubbles materialised upon the liquid's surface, coughing themselves to death every now and again.

A sudden awareness struck Sweetie Belle, over the passing time. "How long until it's ready?"

"Patience young filly, please be no prune. Remedies take time, time which shall come soon."

If Zecora hadn't answered, Sweetie Belle would have wondered if the zebra even knew she were there. The zebra was so focused, it was as though her eyes had been trained to see no more than the creation she desired.

More seconds passed, and with an aura of angst did Sweetie Belle stop pacing up and back the room and settle her rump upon the floor. "Did you know?"

Again, Zecora didn't acknowledge the sound of the filly's voice through any body language, however, she gave a low, monotone hum which Sweetie Belle took as a '_do continue_.'

"Well," the filly squeaked, cringing as her voice cracked as it did. "You tell my friends to go to a mansion which just _happens_ to be the home of my old best friend. He _coincidently_ appears to be in trouble from the result of Chrysalis, and after a _whole load_ of heartfelt drama and filler, we _finally_ manage to come to a solution. _Not only_ do I save his life, but he gives us a new home to live, a home actually big enough to house all of us- so Rumble doesn't have to sleep on the couch anymore. It all began with _you_. Did you _know_ this was going to happen? Did you _plan_ this?"

Finally, Zecora looked up, meeting Sweetie Belle's eye with her own, and smirking. "Why of course I had a faint idea. But you chose your fate, true and clear."

Sweetie Belle was still dubious. "But did you know what decisions we were going to make? What we'd chose to be our fate? Hey, that kind of rhymed- kinda... _stop rubbing off on me_!"

This time Zecora didn't answer. Instead, she retrieved a small vial, dipping it into her creation and retrieving a generous capacity of the medicine. It was now a brilliant hue of royal blue. "I believe it's complete, I'm glad to say. I'm happy to have been of assistance today."

The unicorn filly seemed to have forgotten about their former conversation.

"Thank you!" Levitating the vial from Zecora's hooves, Sweetie Belle dipped her head in a respectful bow. She really didn't know what else to do. Shake hooves? Nod? "I don't know how I could ever repay you!"

"No repayments will be fine. The pleasure is all mine."

Sweetie Belle was grateful, and already cantering in direction of the front door. Before she properly exited, she skidded to an abrupt halt. "Oh, and is there any specific time I need to give it to him?"

"Yes, as the clock strikes precisely midnight." Zecora paused for dramatic effect before giving a good-natured chuckle. "No, he can have it at whatever time feels most right."

Sweetie Belle nodded, smiling at Zecora's rare show of humour, before dispersing for good.

…

"I got the remedy!" Sweetie Belle squealed, hurtling through the front door.

Before she'd taken even two steps was her vision swarmed by the beaming of faces. Her friends must have been waiting for her.

"Really?" Scootaloo cried, attacking Sweetie Belle with a bear-hug.

Sweetie Belle nodded as she broke apart from her excitable pegasus friend.

"Oh, thank Celestia," Babs Seed crooned, sharing a hoof-bump with her unicorn friend. "When can we give it to him?"

"Zecora said at whatever time felt right!"

"How about _now_?" Apple Bloom grumbled, approaching the mass of energetic fillies. "Ah' swear if ah' have to listen t' that howlin' fer' _one more minute_..."

Sweetie Belle giggled, cuddling Apple Bloom in spite of the earth pony's prevailing grouchiness. "Loosen up, my good friend. We should be feeling _enlightened_ by this momentous occasion."

Apple Bloom sighed, falling into the embrace. "Ah' suppose ah've been a lil' uptight lately.."

"A _little_?" Scootaloo snorted, earning a punch from Babs Seed.

Apple Bloom just nodded. "It's just-"

"-Hey guys, you _might_ want to see this." Rumble appeared in the doorway leading to the living room. His facial expression had no other meaning than _worry_.

…

The very moment that the pristine, white unicorn- _Sweetie Belle_ entered the room, Dinky Doo's stomach did a flip, and her heart pumped vividly against the lung which encased it.

She didn't know what it was about the pony that gave her the shivers. Perhaps it was the fact that they'd had a very traumatic first introduction? Maybe it was because Sweetie Belle was a unicorn, and Dinky Doo had _always_ felt a dislike towards the race, whether she were one or not.

She just found unicorns devious and untrustworthy. They could use their magic for anything; manipulation, hypnosis, teleportation- maybe even invisibility!

Not that Dinky had ever _heard_ of invisibility spells.

But the point was, she _hated_ unicorns, and the fact that Sweetie Belle was a unicorn didn't make her any more tolerable in Dinky Doo's presence.

Fortunately for the golden-maned filly, Sweetie Belle's attention was on the colt, who had fallen asleep beneath the eyes of the pegasus named Rumble.

Momentarily was Sweetie Belle by the chair which occupied the berserk pony. "Button Mash?"

_Button Mash? That name..._ For the second time did Dinky feel a pinprick- _stab_ of recognition, but it was long forgotten by Sweetie Belle's unsettling presence. _Far too close for comfort..._

"What _happened_ to him? Did he pass out? Is he asleep?" Sweetie Belle turned to Rumble and the others, who'd only just caught up to her. It seemed as though she'd come here in a hurry.

"I don't know," Rumble murmured, avoiding her gaze as he scuffed his hoof upon the floor. "I was just watching them, and he was rambling like usual... and then he just _stopped_. His voice faded down and he closed his eyes. Everything just turned... _off_. Like a battery dying."

Sweetie Belle gave an indistinct swear, pressing her hoof upon his chest in the blink of an eye. She took a deep inhale, and for extra concentration did she have a tongue poking out.

Then she exhaled. A long and blessed sigh.

"He's not dead, but his heartbeat's not top-notch either." She removed her hoof. "_Now_ seems like a _very_ appropriate time, d'ya all agree?"

The other foals nodded, one after the other until there were four bobbing heads, eventually joined by Sweetie Belle's own.

"Okay, let's do this." Gulping, the unicorn popped the cap off a glass-tube which she'd seemed to have been levitating for the past few minutes.

From there, she rose a hoof, placing it beneath Button Mash's chin. She lifted his head, so that his jaw flopped open.

Dinky Doo couldn't help but notice the grace and endearment Sweetie Belle embodied in her very action, as though there were something _more_ hiding within it... of intimacy, perhaps?

_Could Sweetie Belle be the '_she_' he earlier mentioned?_

Carrying the vial with a sheet of magic, she brought it above his head. With a supple tilt did a snail of blue fluid rush down into his mouth, sizzling upon his tongue before slinking down his throat.

_Every. Last. Drop._

Finally, Sweetie Belle lifted his jaw to securitise it from leaking.

"What now?" asked Scootaloo.

"I suppose we wait?"

"What about the filleh'?" Apple Bloom chimed, turning to Dinky with an all-too-familiar cold stare. "Can we get _rid_ of her now?"

"What?" Sweetie Belle whipped around, her eyes resting on Dinky's for the first time, as though she'd just realised that she were there.

A puny squeak came from Dinky's voice box, as the eyes of green met her's. Her limbs had turned to jelly, if being tied up wasn't bad enough already, and her eyes began to water. She could only cringe from this villain... this tyrant... this _monster_.

"Hey, hey," Sweetie Belle soothed with an unnaturally melodious voice. It was like tranquilliser, causing the tension in Dinky's muscles to thin. "It's okay, it's okay. I offer my most _sincerest of apologies_ for having frightened you earlier."

_Stay on guard! Be strong! Be strong!_

But Dinky couldn't. She was pacified, by nothing more than the sweetness of a voice... a voice like a lullaby- like _the_ lullaby. The one of her childhood.

"What is your name?"

Her answer came mechanically. "Dinky Doo."

"Dinky Doo? Well greetings. Now can somepony _please_ explain why she's all tied up?" Sweetie Belle turned to the others, who were diffidently backing away. Some were even blushing.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, and snaked her magic around the ropes which restrained Dinky. They were already loosening. "I understand why we needed to tie up Butten Mash, but we _could've_ treated our guest with a _bit_ more manners!"

Shaken, Dinky stepped from the ropes, still apprehensive as Sweetie Belle smiled down at her: Dinky had always been small for her age. It didn't help her nerves whether she'd been dulcified or not.

"I know that we started on a rough patch, but I hope that it doesn't affect our future relation. We never got a proper introduction, now did we? My name is Sweetie Belle and I am thrilled to meet you, Dinky Doo." Sweetie Belle held out her hoof for a shake, just as Scootaloo had earlier. The only difference was, Dinky had the ability to return the shake.

But she didn't.

Rather, she barrelled into Sweetie Belle, knocking the filly to the ground and pinning her like a photo on a wall. "_Are you out of your right mind_? You _first_ deceive me with your adept, flashy magic, then order your _henchmen_ to tie me up and keep me hostage, all the while _burglarising_ my mane and watching me sleep with some _cannibalistic apparatus_!"

"It was a pair of scissors..."

"Then you untie me, _woo_ me with your _fancy_ language and expect the feelings to be _mutual_?" Stomping her hoof upon the floor (threateningly close Sweetie Belle's head) she exhaled, whirlwinds of steam emerging from her nostrils.

"Of course not!" Sweetie Belle cheeped, her words slurring together as they were shouted at an accelerating rate. "But there's _more_ to the story! You _need_ to listen to me!"

As the shadow of anger in Dinky's eyes morphed into something of malevolence, Sweetie Belle vigorously shook her head.

"Please! If you'd _just_ calm down and _talk_ to me, I can _explain_ the reasons for all of these... _casualties_..."

"Why, I'll casualty _you_, you-"

"Hey, hey! Settle now!" Babs Seed was there in a moment's time, slamming into Dinky Doo. This time, it was her pinning the unicorn to the ground. "Sweetie Belle meant _no_ harm! _None_ of us did, now quiet your riot and just _relax_!"

"Beast! She's a _beast_!" screeched the unicorn, thrashing like a shark over prey, except this time, she was the prey and these ponies- each and every one of them, were the predators.

There was pain in Babs Seed's eyes. They were infested with it. "_Shh_..."

"Guys? What's going on?"

With a single voice did every pony looked up, eyes locking upon the colt who sat atop the remaining chair, his eyes wide with bewilderment.

Sweetie Belle's horn lit up with magic, and Dinky felt a sudden heaviness envelope her brain before everything went black.

…

"And then you woke up, and Sweetie Belle put some sleeping spell on Dinky Doo. And then I started explaining this story to you. The end." Scootaloo mimed closing an imaginary book by clapping her hooves together. She then beamed up at Button Mash who'd remained silent throughout the entire story...

_Well_, at least until she'd mentioned Dinky Doo...

"So how are you feeling?" Sweetie Belle selflessly began.

Button Mash gazed down at the others. Despite having been untied for a while now, he hadn't moved an inch from his chair. "I'm feeling okay, I guess..."

"Well that's _wonderful. _Do you want to go and test to see whether you can leave the castle now?" Sweetie Belle fidgeted on her hooves, and a smile weaved its way to her lips. "Oh I'm _so_ excited!"

Button Mash looked away. "No thanks."

"_What_?" Scootaloo shrieked, advancing far too close for comfort, as she did. "Are you _crazy_?"

"I need to do something first..."

"And what is that?" Babs Seed queried, her face that of concern.

"I need to speak to Dinky."

Scootaloo fainted.

"_Now_ I think you are insane," Rumble muttered as he dragged Scootaloo's limp body from where it haphazardly lay.

Her mouth had gone dry, but it didn't stop Sweetie Belle from swallowing. "I'm not saying that I don't _support_ most of your decisions, but I _kinda_ agree with Scootaloo and Rumble here. _Why_ would you need to talk to her? She _attacked_ me before..."

"She _must_ have had a reason for it. The Dinky I knew would _never_ do that!"

"Wait," Babs Seed gasped, her mouth agape during the period of silence. "You're saying that you... _know_ her?"

Button Mash gave a doleful nod. "A long time ago. I was so _young_... the memories are all blurred but I _think_ I remember enough." He finally stepped down from the chair, staring at his friends from their level and blinking innocent, puppy-dog eyes. "Just _please_ let me do this."

…

When Dinky awoke, her scenery had changed entirely. It was now some form of dark and musty chamber, with walls of grey stone which stretched infinitely into the sky. If she squinted her eyes, she could just perceive a slit of light, like a star, Celestia knows how high.

She swallowed, all the while shivering from the cold and stale air, alongside the chilled earth beneath her hooves.

It was then that she noticed the two tawny eyes, watching her every movement through the shadows.

She refrained a gasp, but couldn't stop her skin from whitening as though she'd just seen a ghost.

Maybe she had.

But then the pony emerged from the ravenous shadows. First a hoof of deep tan, then two, then a head all the way down to the tip of his tail.

A third dawn of recognition, for the same pony, all in the same day. She backed away, step by step. "Button Mash?"

He blinked, without coming any closer. "You _remember_ me?"

She searched his face for some sign of discordance. Anything that could hint delirium, but whatever had once been there, it had all been annihilated. This was the face of a normal pony. A pony not shattered, with not a peice out of place.

And now that he was all together as one, her familiarity towards him had intensified, as though this whole time, it'd been waiting for this moment. This very moment where each puzzle piece fit. _Six years ago._

"I... I think..." she stuttered, her eyes wide and golden. Just like his. "Six years..."

"You _do_ remember!" The pony gave a cheer, galloping over to give her a hug, but she flinched away, sheer terror the controller of her reactions.

Button Mash frowned, realising her discomfort, and back-stepping to his original distance. "I'm sorry... you probably don't remember _everything_. Do you want to hear the story? Something to prompt your memory?"

Dinky Doo all but nodded.

Button Mash gave his own nod, before clearing his throat as a pony would before beginning a speech. "Six years ago. That was the time when Chrysalis persisted in ruling, but her invasions were more controllable. Like now, she stole ponies because of their beauty, and sucked up the youth which blessed them.

"We two had _much_ in common. We both went to the same school, both had fathers who left us, and both lived by the guardianship of our single mothers. That was until they were captured by Chrysalis because of their beauty."

Dinky gave a sour snort. "Not my mum. They captured her because of her hideosity."

Button Mash looked as though he were going to object, before shaking his head, more to himself than her. "I would have lived with Sweetie Belle and Rarity if they hadn't left on vacation around the same time. You were going to live with me and my mum if something ever happened to yours. Every plan we had just fell apart. We were both homeless, so we went to each other and lived as... I don't know... ally-ponies? Street-ponies? Homeless citizens? Hobos? S-"

"-Please continue."

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, shortly after, our town was evacuated. Chrysalis was to colonise it, and everypony got the message... except for us.

"When the time came for her invasion, we were hiding. Praying. Praying to Celestia that we'd be fine. That the Queen _wouldn't_ find us." Button Mash's ears drooped. "Celestia didn't get our message.

"She found us hiding in the garbage bins. She took us for nothing other than our _presence_ and I never saw you again. The end."

Dinky's eyes had gone glassy, but she wasn't sad. Just shaken as the memories came flooding back in a torrent of treachery. "I... I r-remember. It was the Armageddon of my life."

"I never knew what Chrysalis did to you," Button Mash murmured, averting his gaze from her's. "This whole time... I thought you were dead."

"I... I thought the same about you." Dinky Doo paused, before looking up and waiting until their eyes met once again. "Want to know what the _fiend_ did to me?"

Button Mash gave a silent nod.

"Chrysalis. She's just a devil sent from _Tartarus_. She likes to play with her prey before eating it. She _never_ kills it. To her it's just a game, and what she did to me is the _worst_ thing she could have done."

Button Mash seemed almost afraid to ask. "What... what did she do?"

Dinky Doo gave a final sob, the tears in her eyes finally running lines down her cheeks. "She turned me into a _unicorn_."

Button Mash gasped, and his eyes dilated into saucepans, flickering from her back to her head. She was once a pegasus- and one of the best at that. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this before.

"Th-they used to say I was more a bird than a pony." She gave a halfhearted laugh. The tears rested upon her chin before dripping to the earth. "And it was my dream... my absolute _dream_ to be a Wonderbolt. I trained, I trained, I trained. Then the witch found me. And she destroyed _everything_. Y'know, I would've preferred to be an _earth pony_. But she knew. She knew alright, and she used it to her advantage."

"Shattered dreams..." Button Mash shook his head, his eyes glazing over. "At least she didn't make you a _changeling_."

Dinky gave a small smile, wiping at her running nose. "Yeah. At least she didn't do that."

There was a pause, before the violet-coloured filly lunged forward with outstretched hooves, besieging him with a hug and burying her face into his fur as the stream of tears turned into a river.

Button Mash returned the hug, his own eyes welling.

It was like that for a long time, just the two of them, looking at each other for comfort, allowing their emotions to slip, before finally they broke apart, and Dinky smiled.

"Th-thanks... I've been holding that in for a while..."

Button Mash returned the smile, before a wave of seriousness dominated his air. "Now you need to forgive Sweetie Belle."

"_What_?" Dinky screeched, recoiling. "But... but _no_! She's been nothing but a rival! An enemy! And she's a _unicorn_!"

"You're a unicorn."

"There's a difference! How can you even _trust_ her?"

"How can you _judge_ her when you haven't heard her side of the story?"

Dinky paused, running a once-over through her mind before finally surrendering. "Okay fine. _Do_ try and sway my opinion. Convince me otherwise, I'm listening."

"I never told you what Chrysalis did to _me_." Button Mash looked down, his face grim, as the story wasn't his aspiration. "Well, she cursed me into this mansion. I cannot leave its borderlines, and I've spent six years just chillin' here, pondering the meaning of life."

"This whole time I thought the castle was abandoned," Dinky whispered. She remembered passing it by in the woods. She remembered townsfolk, saying it was haunted. She remembered fearing it.

Button Mash continued. "Chrysalis also gave me this odd disorder. You must have seen me conking out earlier. Well, that was the doings of Chrysalis's magic. Anyway, Sweetie Belle and her friends eventually arrived into the picture, and there's a whole story behind that, but it'd take too much time to explain.

"Anyway, just yesterday did Sweetie Belle find a cure which would lift the curses which plague me. There were seven ingredients we needed to find, so we all went out on this massive scavenger hunt."

Dinky Doo raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "I'm not getting how this has anything to do with Sweetie Belle manipulating me."

"I was just getting to that. Zecora - this zebra who's really into paranoia - told Sweetie Belle that there was some kind of time limit to it, although I'm not sure what she meant by that, so _naturally_, everypony was really rushed.

"There was a final ingredient needed to power this brew, and this final ingredient was a lock of golden mane. When they saw you, they thought it was _fate_. I don't know, maybe it _is_, but that is why you woke up to Sweetie Belle hovering above your head with a pair of scissors, and that is why she was being really brash about it."

Dinky sighed, lowering her head. Her hair swept over her face, and even from there could she see the one section cut shorter than the rest.

"Are you convinced?"

"I suppose."

Button Mash could still sense the doubt in her tone. "Dinky, I have a feeling that there is _more_ to your dislike towards Sweetie Belle than her being a unicorn. _Is_ there?"

"I... suppose..."

"Do you want to share it with me?"

Dinky sighed, solemnly gazing up. "That spell she used. The manipulative one- the one she used to paralyse me on the spot. It was the _same_ spell the changelings used on my _mother_ when she was captured. It reminded me so much of that day... also the fact that Sweetie Belle's magic is green... just like a changelings'."

"Dinky," Button Mash spoke, looking her straight in the eye, giving her every reason to believe that he was being genuine. "I _know_ Sweetie Belle, and if there's _anything_ I can tell you, it's that she is nothing, I repeat _nothing_ like a changeling."

"You really think so?" Dinky's voice had gone hoarse from all the weeping.

Button Mash gave a stern nod. "I _know_ so. Now do you think you're ready to come out and see if the remedy really works on me?"

Dinky Doo smiled, the first true smile she'd had in a very long time. "Absolutely."

Button Mash returned the grin, before retrieving a small device from nowhere and pressing down on a single red button.

Dinky gasped as the floor shifted beneath her, and was further astonished as she felt herself being lifted up. The floor was rising, causing the speck of light on the roof to magnify with each passing second.

It was like an elevator.

"Are you two okay?"

Sweetie Belle was the first face Dinky saw when she reached the top, but instead of cowering away like she would on any other day, she gave a firm nod, exchanging a smile with Button Mash.

"Better than ever."

…

_Just one step..._

"Okay, time for the moment of truth! Can Button Mash escape the bounds of his curse, or will he _forever_ be trapped by the borderlines of this castle? Does anypony know, cause _I_ don't!"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, trying to hide the smile which twitched upon her lips. "There's _really_ no need for the commentary, Scootaloo."

"It sets the scene! It's _totally_ necessary," Scootaloo responded, blinking as the sunset caught her vision.

_Just one step..._

Dinky watched each pony, quietly standing at the back, but enjoying their company nevertheless.

Button Mash was one step away.

_Just one step..._

She hoped it'd work, she truly did. Otherwise, all of this drama wouldn't be worth it, and she'd forever feel guilty. Her mane wasn't exactly a gold anyway, it was more of a platinum blonde...

_Just one step..._

"How are you feeling?" Babs Seed asked Button Mash, smiling despite the fifty percent chance of success and the fifty percent chance of failure.

"Nervous." The colt responded. "And excited... _nervecited_?"

"I like that word," Scootaloo chirped.

_Just one step..._

"Are you ready?" Sweetie Belle asked, mockingly batting at his shoulder. "Or is there yet _another_ thing you need to do?"

"Actually, yes." Button Mash spoke, smirking as her playful expression went into that of exasperation.

That was when he kissed her.

Directly on the lips.

Sweetie Belle's expression changed again, this time into shock, and Dinky smiled.

_So Sweetie Belle's the '_she_' he was talking about. I knew it!_

As they broke apart, Button Mash avoided her lingering gaze, but there was no denying the grin which was spread across his face. "Okay now I'm ready."

"Ah hem, yes, on three!" Sweetie Belle croaked, her cheeks the most rosiest of pinks. Her voice didn't sound so melodious now!

Everypony joined in on the chant.

"Three..."

_Just one step..._

"Two..."

_One step..._

"One..."

_Step..._

"Zero!"

Seven pairs hooves crossed the boundaries.

Dinky's own hooves of pastel purple, alongside the flamboyant ones of Scootaloo's. Next was the silvery hooves belonging to Rumble, and Babs Seed's, which were the colour of dark, rich gold. Next came Apple Bloom's, which were a light yellow, and Sweetie Belle's, as white as a glowing moon.

And finally, came two hooves, unmistakably brown, like the bark of a growing tree.

"_It worked_!" The outcries came.

The ponies danced around and cheered, all the while chanting Button Mash's name and laughing at their accomplishment.

He was free! He was free!

Yet, Dinky still felt as though something were wrong. She stopped prancing around, for just a second to look around and examine her scenery.

That was when she noticed the ever so familiar eyes, golden like the setting sun, burning into hers.

Dinky made note of the pony's grimace, alongside her ears which were tucked back, like a dog snarling at an intruder.

Eventually Apple Bloom looked away, but Dinky's stare continued to dig deep into the pony's cream fur.

_Why do you hate me so much?_

* * *

**_I can't write romance. *cries*_**

**_And for anyone confused, Button Mash and Dinky love each other, but it's totally platonic (nothing will ever beat Buttonbelle). In my universe, their parents, Derpy and Love Tap were good friends, so they kinda grew up together and they're basically siblings._**

**_Also, I'm going to try and update at least once a fortnight, or once a month. Something around there._**

**_Oh well, hope you enjoy the chapter! Finally I have my mane 7 of the CMC. From the very beginning I wanted them to be kinda parallel to the older ponies:_**

**_Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo_**

**_Fluttershy: Dinky Doo_**

**_Rarity: Sweetie Belle_**

**_Pinkie Pie: Butten Mash_**

**_Sunset Shimmer: Babs Seed (both reformed villains)_**

**_Applejack: either Apple Bloom (for obvious reasons) or Rumble (since he's kinda like her)_**

**_Twilight Sparkle: either Apple Bloom (since she's the leader) or Rumble (since I characterise him as more nerdy at times. Also, I prefer Twidash over Appledash)_**

**_That was my idea anyway. I have one more story to tell in the CMC perspective, and I'm trying to decide on whether to make the next chapter a CMC chapter or a chapter revolving around the older ponies. Tell me what you think in the reviews!_**

**_Anyways, thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

**_Peace out._**


	45. Grey as Dust

**Some of the poems in this FanFiction are in the tune of actual songs. The poem in this chapter, is in the tune of Sober, by Pink.**

**This chapter has a couple of references to one of my first chapters, Nothing More. Remember, all those years back? You can read the chapter again if you want to understand this one more, I'm not stopping you. You don't have to though. c:**

* * *

• Chapter Forty-four: Grey as Dust •

…

"Maid! I need a hooficure!"

"Maid, make me a salad?"

"Don't keep me waiting, maid!"

"Maid! Come here this instant!"

"Maid!"

The orders were rolling in, one by one, piling up into an endless list like the terms and conditions to a product. She'd need to be fast...

Fortunately for Cinderainbow, fast was her forte.

She unleashed her two appendages. The feathers were in drastic need of preening, bent and crooked, laden with dust, but were decent enough, nevertheless.

She sent a swift glance at her hoof, bandaged by a cheap, poor-quality watch. The second hand was ticking, and with mere docility, she waited for it to reach the twelve. That was when it would truly be one o' clock.

Three...

Two...

One...

Zero!

The wind swept from her gushing wings, sending the drawers gaping. She selected a single bowl, tossing it straight into the air where it collided with the low-hanging light.

The light shuddered, and buzzed on and off, but was otherwise unaffected.

The bowl was still falling to the floor... but it was in slow motion, as with alarming speed did the pegasus grasp her ingredients and toss them into the air, just above the bowl.

"A leaf of romaine lettuce, freshly plucked from the garden, cleanly diced carrot, capsicum, cherry tomatoes, chickpeas, lentils, cucumber, olives, celery, radish, and a dash of mint and parsley!"

Cinderainbow slid open a drawer, wielding the knife and fork like a samurai, before throwing them into the air. They soared above the still-descending-bowl, and through the falling vegetables, slicing them apart as expected. From there, they kept flying, all the way into a fly-wire window across the other side of the room. They pinged from the material, as though it were a trampoline, and they came soaring back, coursing through the vegetables, yet again, and landing in Cinderainbow's outstretched hooves.

She gave a triumphant grin, before diving to the floor, slipping across the frosty tiles like a seal across ice, just in time for the bowl to land neatly upon her back, followed by all the ingredients, creating a pyramid of salad with the single leaf of parsley atop.

She flung the knife and fork into the bowl, before racing from the kitchen, causing all the drawers to close in her wake. From there she crossed the bathroom, where she snatched a hoof-filer in her teeth.

In a matter of seven seconds, she'd arrived at her designated location- she'd been timing it.

"Your salad, Miss Diamond Tiara." Cinderainbow saluted, placing the bowl before the scowling filly. "Bon appétit! As for you, Miss Silver Spoon, your hooficure."

"Uh huh." The slate-coloured filly extended a hoof, and Cinderainbow placed the filer before it, just about to get to work...

"What is _this_?" Diamond Tiara caterwauled, cringing down upon her meal.

"Is there something wrong, Miss?" Cinderainbow abandoned Silver Spoon, gazing irritably over Diamond Tiara's bowl.

"Most certainly," the filly chided. "This carrot is too big. You can't expect me to be able to _swallow_ this filth!"

_I wish you _would_ swallow it. That way, you'd choke and die, and give me one less pony to serve under_, Cinderainbow thought as she took the knife. With a rapid flick, she had halved the vegetable.

Giving Diamond Tiara a curt nod, she returned to her other master.

"What took you so long?" demanded Silver Spoon.

_Yes, what took me so long? I know that three seconds is a lifetime._

"I apologise Miss, your sister required my assistance."

"Well do better next time, I find this service appalling."

"Of course, ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old!"

_You're the _last_ pony who needs to worry about being old_, Cinderainbow heeded as she ran the filer upon the filly's hooves.

Grey.

Cinderainbow was grey.

Cinderainbow was a lack of any hue, just a variation of different shades and tints.

She was a legitimate _rainbow_ of _cinder_.

However, she wasn't greying from age, no, she was sixteen.

She was grey from the six years of hard work, with not a _single Celestia-damned bath!_

Hence, she'd forgotten what she'd used to look like. She'd forgotten her aspirations, her achievements, her previous life.

She could only remember a particular filly by the name of Scootaloo and an ice-blue colt.

Soarin.

_I wonder how he's going_, she pondered. _I wonder if he remembers me..._

She shook away the cruel fantasies. _No, six years, remember. He's probably all grown now, he's probably settled down in some posh home in Cloudsdale with his fillyfriend. I hope that she's nice. Soarin deserves somepony nice..._

"Hey! Not that hard!"

Cinderainbow returned to reality as Silver Spoon recoiled, a venomous grimace plaguing her features. But beneath the scowl, Cinderainbow could sense the ripples of pain submerged deep in the filly's lake eyes.

"You _hurt_ me," Silver Spoon spat. "Concentrate, or you _know_ what'll happen!"

Cinderainbow nodded, genuine guilt heating her fur. Silver Spoon was always the more sensitive of the two siblings, and if she'd been hurt, then she meant it. Likewise, she was still a prissy brat who deserved to be punished, not that Cinderainbow would ever say it out loud.

_Okay, now let's focus. No more silly hopes!_

"Isn't he _so_ dreamy?" Diamond Tiara began, munching upon a piece of celery as she flicked over the pages of a magazine, not reading, just drooling over the pictures.

Cinderainbow suppressed a gag. _Not _this_ conversation again!_

"Who is?" Silver Spoon asked.

"The _prince_, you blockhead!"

"Oh, _right_! The prince!" Silver Spoon gave an unconvinced laugh. "Isn't he a gem?"

Diamond Tiara snorted. "You _know_ which prince I'm talking about, right?"

"Not really..."

"Nitwit! I'm talking about the one who disappeared!"

"Oh! _That_ one! Yes, he's so... _mysterious_!" Silver Spoon gave a flaunted sigh. "I understand what you _mean_ by _dreamy_!"

"But he _disappeared_!" Cinderainbow cracked, no longer able to tolerate the sickening puppy-love.

"We didn't request your opinion!" Diamond Tiara hissed, before giving a terse grin. "But yes, it's depressing, isn't it?"

"_So_ depressing!"

Cinderainbow swallowed down all the revolt which was churning in her mouth like the aftertaste to vomit. _They would have been four years old when he disappeared! They're crushing over a pony _twice_ their age! This is wrong on so many levels!_

A couple of minutes passed, and boredom began to dominate over Cinderainbow's short attention span.

She began to whistle, but it was cut short as Diamond Tiara looked up from the magazine she'd been 'reading,' her glare that of murder.

Cinderainbow coughed, before finally making her move. "So... about that pay check we were discussing the other day."

"Don't even _think_ about it," grumbled both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in unison.

"But girls!"

"Misses!"

"Apologies. Miss Diamond Tiara and Miss Silver Spoon, _please_ take into account that I am sixteen, _practically_ an adult!"

"To be an adult, you have to be _eighteen_!" Silver Spoon dismissed. "There's a two-year gap."

"But I work so hard!" Cinderainbow cried. She could feel a strain in her lungs. They'd been like that since she'd began inhaling all the coal dust. She knew that it wasn't good, but what could she do about it? "Work like this doesn't grow on trees! I've risked my _life_ just serving you, and I'm repaid by zilch!"

"Because there's no _need_ to repay you," Silver Spoon rebuffed with a snide roll of the eyes. "And you know it."

"Oh come on!" Cinderainbow growled, her fur beginning to rise. "You're _already_ stinkin' rich! Paying me won't make _no_ difference to your wealth, _whatsoever_!"

"_Enough_!" Diamond Tiara snarled, snapping shut her magazine and springing to her hooves. From there, she marched forward until she was level with Cinderainbow. "You're poor, and we're rich. We're the leaders, while you're the servant! And you know what servants do?" She didn't wait for an answer. "They serve! Now _quit_ your whining, because if you don't then we'll call Spoiled Rich, and then Spoiled Rich will call Chrysalis, and you know what Chrysalis will do?"

Cinderainbow ducked her head, allowing her unkempt mane to droop over her snout. "She'll send me to jail."

"Precisely, but she won't send you to just _any_ jail, no! She'll send you to _juvie_, and she won't send you to just any prison for juveniles such as yourself! She'll send you to a juvie of labour, and there, you'll have to work off your flank, _twice_ as hard, _twice_ as rough, _twice_ as life-threatening, and you know what?"

"What?" Cinderainbow hardly dared to ask.

Diamond Tiara smirked, her eyes flashing with cold malice. "You won't get paid a bit!"

"_Roasted_!" Silver Spoon began to snicker, eagerly awaiting Cinderainbow's next move.

Cinderainbow sighed, falling to her rump and allowing her prickled fur to flatten. "You're right. That _will_ happen." She paused, narrowing her eyes. "But that _doesn't_ mean that it's the right thing to do!"

With a rebellious shriek, she zoomed into the air, whizzing above Diamond Tiara and smashing through the stained-glass window.

Fragments of glass exploded out in every direction, snatching the bits of sunshine and magnifying them outwards. Cinderainbow kept her eyes squeezed shut as the pinches of glass splintering her fur, pricking her skin with ant bites and drawing rivulets of blood.

Her mane wavered like grass in a breeze, puffs of dust and excess debris whisking away, from her mane to her flapping tail.

"No! Come back!" Diamond Tiara wailed, but already, Cinderainbow had whooshed into the distance, leaving no more than a shattered window, and a cluttered, grey feather in her place.

…

"This was a stupid idea," Soarin muttered as he cut through more of the vegetation.

He was hungry, he was thirsty, he was tired, he had no supplies or props, he had no idea where he was going, and above all, he was _lost_.

"It's a big world. Cinderainbow could be _anywhere_. The chances of finding her..." He reframed as an oversized beetle flew for his face, beating a dozen flaps per second in its lopsided venture of flight. It eventually became swathed in Soarin's mane.

He could feel it as it drummed against his scalp, but no longer was he motivated to remove it.

"Who's _idea_ was this anyway?" Soarin grumbled, pacing another few steps. His lips periodically twitched as the undergrowth seized his legs, inflicting rashes and scars, staining his fur with the thick layers of mud. "Discord! That's right. It was _his_ idea." With a pulsating headache, he shrieked into the treetops, "well I _hope_ that you're happy! While you get to relax in Fluttershy's cosy lil' cottage, I have to trek through the wilderness and get bitten by insects not known to science. Thank you _so_ much, Mr Chaos! What equality our world is coming towards!"

Shaking his head, he made another few stumbles. That was when there was a boom.

…

"This was a stupid idea," Cinderainbow muttered as she shot through the sky.

The clouds were white and cottony, tumbling passed her like sheep through a narrow fence. She remembered her childhood in Cloudsdale, back when she'd been a milkpony. She remembered the one time she'd been fired thanks to Derpy Hooves. The klutzy mare had banged into her as she'd been doing her job, and every jar had been shattered.

That had been both the worst, _and_ the best day of her life.

It had been the worst, because she'd lost her job, and it had been the best, since it was the day she'd met Soarin.

She sighed, finally reaching a cloud unique to the others, as while the others were white like snow, this one was dark and grey, like the colour of her mane, the colour of her fur and the colour of her _soul_.

She gave a sniff, and couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes. "Shoot," she whispered, wiping away the droplets, but they returned after just a moment's absence. Sentiment was probably her most despised enemy.

_"I don't wanna be a part of evil's story._

_Or the one who's blurred out by fear's daunting tomb._

_I don't wanna be that one who works from night to morning._

_Cause I'm stronger than you know, but that strength's gone now, so long."_

The cloud felt damp and uninviting beneath her mass, and she shivered as a breeze began to pick up. Nevertheless, the sun was blazing down on her, creating a bundle of contradiction.

_"Oh, what have I been through?_

_How I tolerate?_

_Can't I fly above it?_

_Why did I let my life come down this road?"_

She stood up, gazing down upon the earth. The trees were like tiny popsicles below, and the ponies were merely ants dotting the land.

_"I run! I fly!_

_Orders can't find me!_

_Why does this terror live and survive?_

_They're gone! I've strived!_

_Six years of nothing._

_Why can't I have what used to be mine?"_

She released her wings from the sides of her back, and with an agile swish, she took the skies.

_"I don't wanna lose someone who used to be me._

_It scares me how one race can change a life._

_I don't care if even past was not that perfect._

_What I remember's worth everything, but I lose."_

The sky darkened, baring the crescent moon and its following stars, each sprinkled like glitter upon a page.

_"Oh, the present's falling._

_A sad excuse of life, hits me to blame._

_And time keeps on rolling._

_And by the time everything's right, I'll be dead so there's no aim!_

_I run! I fly!_

_Orders can't find me!_

_Why does this terror live and survive?_

_They're gone! I've strived!_

_Six years of nothing._

_Why can't I have what used to be mine?"_

She flew up, blending with the neutralised surroundings. All that was of colour were her eyes, which were of a violent pink, almost red.

_"Save me now! Save me now! Save me now!_

_Don't ask how! Don't ask how! Don't ask how!_

_Find the missing piece, of me!"_

She flew higher and higher, to the point where she were one with the stars, higher than the earth, higher than the clouds.

_"Save me now! Save me now! Save me now!_

_Don't ask how! Don't ask how! Don't ask how!_

_Find the missing piece, of me!"_

With a final swoop, she stopped flying altogether, and was stagnant in the air, staring down upon the innocent land.

_"If you look, take a look_

_At the underprivileged._

_You will see all those who_

_Failed with what they had."_

She began falling, firstly it was slow, before the free fall picked up speed and the air buffeted into her limbs. The air pressure was fatal, and it felt as though she were being torn apart, but she didn't stop it. She just kept falling, falling, falling.

_"I wish I just thought bad, never better!_

_Because when it all comes into scale,_

_Bad could always be worse._

_No._

_No."_

She finally twisted into a nosedive, allowing the air to shape its way around her aerodynamic feathers.

_"I run! I fly!_

_Orders can't find me!_

_Why does this terror live and survive?_

_They're gone! I've strived!_

_Six years of nothing._

_Why can't I have what used to be mine?"_

She continued to plummet, and with each passing second, the ground grew dangerously close. With the wind lashing at her eyes, buckets of tears began to form, wobbling out in globules.

_"I run! I fly!_

_Orders can't find me!_

_Why does this terror live and survive?_

_They're gone! I've strived!_

_Six years of nothing._

_Why can't I have what used to be mine?"_

The ground was inches away, and with a final second, she pulled up, feeling the weight of the sky beneath her two wings before she was catapulted into the atmosphere.

In the very process, there was a deafening boom, and a ringlet of blazing fire amplified as a halo, sundering across the earth's surface. It was of many greys: ashes, leads, granites, seres and cinders, misted by a wave of smoke.

The blaring sound continued to echo, many miles away, and even after all the colours had faded, the aftershock was tumultuous.

_"Why can't I have what used to be mine?"_

Cinderainbow gasped, floating back to the ground, where she dared to gawk upon the ruptured earth.

"A Sonic Rainboom," she whispered in awe, her eyes glimmering more than just pink, but an entire kaleidoscope of varying colours. "A Sonic Rainboom," she repeated, shaking her head as though this mystery of nature were mere fiction.

Finally it all sunk in, and a beam from ear to ear stretched across her face. "A Sonic Rainboom! I just did a _Sonic Rainboom_!"

…

Soarin could only gape as the raucous hoop swam across the sky. It was a beautiful and notorious figure, defying the sound barrier- defying the very laws of physics.

It was breathtaking.

And it was also very rare.

Soarin had only ever seen one pony who could pull off a Sonic Rainboom, and that was-

"Cinderainbow!" Giving an effervescent shrill, he spread out his wings and was in the sky without a second's delay.

The Rainboom was already fading, but Soarin had a rough clue as to where it could have occurred. It wasn't that far away, too. Now that he was in the air, his perception was clear, and by giving a quick evaluation of his surroundings, he could conclude that he was currently nearing Los Pegasus, which was where the Sonic Rainboom had most likely manifested.

"Cinderainbow!" he cried. "Cinderainbow! Where are you?"

He zipped through the clouds, cherishing every effort and every burst.

He needed to be quick.

_I can't lose her again._

"Cinderainbow!" He yelled, ignoring his resistant lungs. "Cinderainbow! Cinderainbow! Is that you? Cinderainbow?"

…

She was still frozen in the reverence of surprise, minutes after the fete had been accomplished. She still couldn't believe it.

She had a small memory of doing a Sonic Rainboom from when she'd been young, but she'd always thought that it were a dream, or the trick of a young pony's mind. Up until now, she'd always thought that it were just a foaltale.

She turned to her feathers, which were now strained and dislodged from all of the flying.

Flying.

_I didn't know I could... _fly_... goodly I mean._

She was still shaking her head when the voice began to sound. It was muffled, but it was oddly familiar.

She listened closer, before finally making out the words being shouted.

"Cinderainbow! Cinderainbow!"

She stiffened. "Oh no! No!" She whipped around, but there was nopony in sight. Nopony _yet_.

_Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon must have told Spoiled Rich of my escape! She must have told Chrysalis! Chrysalis must have sent her guards out on me! Or worse- she may be looking for me _herself_!_

Many questions flurried about Cinderainbow's mind, but she was certain of one thing.

This voice couldn't be good, and she couldn't let whoever it belonged to, find her.

She scanned her surroundings, trying to locate any form of hiding spot. Barren. Everything was _barren_.

"Oh no!" she squeaked, before another idea came to her. _Wings. Since I'm now great at flying! Right?_

She peered at her feathers. If they could talk, they'd probably be saying 'please don't! We're tired! Don't use us, we beg you!'

But they couldn't talk, and she was tired and afraid and she needed to get away. "Let's give these bad-boys another go, shall we?" she muttered, before flinging herself into the air.

…

From far away he could see the rainbow of grey steam streaking from the pony as she flew. Every pegasus had their own style of flying, and hers was fearless, precise, and _perfect_.

Just like Cinderainbow's.

The second thing Soarin noticed, was that she was in a hurry, and the third was that she was flying _away_ from him.

"Oh no you don't!" he bellowed, before applying more leverage and darting forward, feeling his own path of stream tailing behind him like a streamer. "Cinderainbow! _Wait_!"

His voice only seemed to make her fly faster, as she pierced through the sky with just the effort of a moth's flutter.

It became apparent to Soarin that he was lagging behind, no matter how hard he tried. _She always was the better flier,_ he mused. _Back when we were foals. Looks like nothing has changed._

He wasn't going to deny that she looked different. Not only was she older, but she was no longer bright and colourful, consequently her name Cinder-'_rainbow_.' She was now of a mute and plain grey, her mane entirely colourless, and her fur of a dim blue, as though it were soaked in dust.

His eyes widened. It _was_ dust! He could see the mini particles wafting from her back as wind's tongue ran down it.

But that wasn't nearly the worst of it.

The most devastating thing of all, was her wings.

Her incredible, precious wings_, _the wings that had won her countless races, the wings which'd been through so much.

While some feathers were separated and ruffled, others were stuck together as though somepony had drowned them in glue. Potent with dust and other substances, they were bent and crooked, some even jagged, or hanging like a puppet from thin string.

It was a perplexity how she could fly at all- then again, she _was_ Cinderainbow.

_If she can fly like this now, I won't dare imagine how she flies with tidier wings!_ Soarin shivered, wondering if it were possible to break more than just the sound barrier. _I have to catch up to her. But how?_

Finally, an idea popped into his head, and he veered to the diagonal right, still going her approximate direction. As he expected, she flew more to the left.

"Keep going," he whispered, knowing that his voice would be lost in the billowing gale. "Lefter, a little more to the left..."

Finally they were both flying in his desired path. _Okay. Let's do this._ Building up every ounce of energy, he made a beeline forward, thrusting his wings with all his might.

It was obvious that Cinderainbow had noticed his sudden rush, and she scooted away with a frantic beat of the wings- a bad move on her part, as with the very move was she thrown into a rampaging storm to the west of Los Pegasus.

He heard her scream as the tempest picked her up, effortlessly shaking her like a doll. She lost her flight, and was sent into a spiralling whirlwind, her wings and legs flailing as the gust changed its mind, as unpredictable as it was.

Soarin took a gulp, turning to his Cutie Mark, which was of a lightning bolt surrounded by an erratic storm.

"Don't fail me now, special talent," he uttered before diving head first into the greedy hurricane.

Almost instantly did the winds grab ahold of him, spinning and flowing in the anticipation of throwing him off course, sending him into an uncontrollable ball of peril.

Their whimsical voices lapped his ears, like the ocean through a shell, but they were blatant and clamorous, laughing their deathly-threats. They wanted him to fail. They wanted him to crash and burn.

But Soarin was ready. With each burst of currant, he'd follow the charge, keeping his wings tight and small in order to prevent the wind's catch.

It began to grow restless as he neared the storm's eye, but with great experience and endurance, he was able to overcome the blizzard's fury.

He looked around, squinting for a hint of Cinderainbow's trademark mane. Something- _anything_ of red, orange, yellow, green, blue or purple. but everything in sight was grey. Grey from the storm's clouds, to the leaves churning with the air.

"Drat!" he cursed, remembering the dust which lathered Cinderainbow's fur, staining it like oil through water. "_Nonononono_..."

Everything looked the same, just grey, grey, _grey_.

_There must be something... something that can tell her apart from everything else..._

Just a colour- a colour other than grey. A colour that no matter what, would always be the same...

"That's it!"

For the second time this day, an ingenious idea dawned upon him, and with a new flare of energy, he inspected the area once again.

Finally he saw it- those bright roseate eyes, the same ones he remembered from all those years ago, except now, they were wide and desperate with fear.

Now that he'd seen her, he couldn't miss her, her whole form made sense against the ripping cyclone, she was _unseeable_.

Giving a deep breathe, he sailed forward, approaching her with ease in spite of the storm's anger.

She was desperately flailing her wings, trying to steady herself and gain balance. But with her wings spread agape, she was allowing the wind to find pockets, all the merrier to bang against and reap more havoc. Her eyes further widened as she noticed the pegasus approaching her.

"Why are you following me?" she screeched, kicking away with minimal success. "I can handle this _myself_! Go away you creep!"

"Stop that! You're going to _hurt_ yourself!" Soarin yelled, hoping that she'd catch his words above the gale's never ending song.

"I don't _care_!" she retorted, clenching her teeth as the wind changed its course, yet again.

_Always so headstrong_, he thought, floating a careful pace closer. "Listen to me, Cinderainbow."

"No!"

"Listen!"

"Get lost!"

"You _need_ my help!"

"No I don't!"

"Cinderainbow-"

"Beat it!" She lashed a hoof forward, a feeble attempt of a punch which only dizzied her more. "I don't care _what_ you say, just- _woah_!"

With a flash of light, a hand of spindly fingers clutched out for Cinderainbow, only narrowly missing her head. At the exact same time, there was a boom which sent tremors up and back Soarin's spine.

"Lightning..." he whispered, his vision becoming obscure beneath the shadow of horror.

_No... not now!_ He remembered a young version of himself, gazing wistfully through a fogged window before the rakes of white fire came clawing the sky. He'd hidden under his bed as his old mother sung nursery rhymes to lull his tears.

Another flash howled through his ears, bringing him back to his senses.

"I don't care _what_ you say!" Soarin roared, pleased as the mare's face of annoyance contorted into that of surprise. "I'm getting you outta' here, and fast!"

With a single pump of the wings, he was sent gliding into her. She began to protest, but it happened all so fast that they couldn't have blinked.

Lugging Cinderainbow along, Soarin pummelled into a cloud before breaking free of the storm and falling into the sky's clear heart.

And then they were plummeting to their dooms.

Down, down, down to the earth before they both _crashed._

* * *

**I was going to write more, but I got lazy and decided to end it on a cliffhanger. I'm horrible, I know.**


	46. Long Live the Prince!

_**Sorry for the long wait! In my absence, I've gone on TWO holidays, one on the opposite side of my country (Australia) and the other overseas.**_

**_I've also been working on a costume for a convention next year. Yes, the costume's MLP related._**

_**But without further ado, I bring you your much anticipated chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

• Chapter Forty-five: Long Live the Prince! •

…

"You know, you're weird for a changeling."

The pegasus was bathing in the sunlight, giving a careless yawn. With fur, coated and clotted with particles of dust, they reflected the daylight's luminosity; hence she glittered like an angel. Her magnificent wings further encouraged the angelic vibe.

Her mane was short and spiky, unkempt with a multitude of greys. And her eyes were a pink-crimson, watching as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

There was a harrowing throb at the back of Soarin's brain, but it didn't matter. She was there. She _is_ there. She is _here_.

He instinctively lunged forward, not wanting to lose her again, but didn't make a centimetre. There was a force keeping him bound in place.

That was when her words sunk in.

"Changeling? I'm not a..." Soarin trailed off, racking his mind for the memories of before he'd passed out.

…

They were dropping from the sky. With no time to fly from the fall, Soarin had snatched her, not to let her go, keeping her above him in their fitful descent. That way, he could be her lifeboat. He could take the ground's impact, she could be safe.

…

He'd passed out. _And she's tied me to a tree- such a kind and thoughtful way of gratifying your saviour, Cinderainbow, I commend you on that. _With each second, the reality of his situation doubled, and he knew that this was not the time for sarcasm.

"Cinderainbow, you have to listen to me." The words rushed from Soarin's mouth. "I'm not a changeling! I'm Soarin! Your old friend!"

Cinderainbow watched him with bored and unfocused eyes. She wasn't listening to what he was saying. She was just waiting for him to finish talking, waiting for a cue to speak herself.

After a heartbeat of silence, she rose to her hooves and lumbered closer with such unnatural nonchalance. It was as though she were a less-intelligent life form, one which wasn't smart enough to give a damn- like a plant.

"Don't waste your breathe. You changelings think you're _so_ clever, don't you?"

"I'm not a-"

"-well here's the thing," she interrupted, persistently blasé. "Us ponies are smart too- _smarter_ even. We're not stupid enough to fall into your traps."

"Cinderainbow!"

She plodded even closer, to the point where her nose was just inches from his. He could feel her warm breath. It smelt of cinnamon. "You read our souls. You see pictures of all the ponies that we love, or have ever loved."

Soarin could only watch as the mare turned away. For just a moment, he could catch the laziness leaving her face and being replaced by that of hurt. It disappeared so quickly that he wondered if the pain had ever been there.

"There were only _four_ ponies I ever loved," she snapped, ignoring his lingering gaze. "My mother, my father, my sister Scootaloo, and my friend, Soarin." She gave a strangled laugh. "You chose Soarin to be your disguise, but here's the thing."

She finally met his eyes, and _smiled_. Her grin was not happy nor sad, nor mean nor triumphant. It was... _bizarre_, almost demented. "No matter _what_ disguise you picked, I would have known that you were a changeling. Both my parents are dead. Your precious queen killed them, I hope that you're proud." The grin disappeared to give room for a snarl. Her muncles tensed up, and a skeleton bulged from beneath her mangled fur and skin. It was then that Soarin realised how painfully thin she was. "Scootaloo. She jumped after me, but her journey was intercepted by Chrysalis. So she's dead. And Soarin," she paused, halfheartedly chuckling. "_Dead_."

She pointed an accusing hoof into him. It mashed into his chest and stressed dangerously over his ribs, ready to pulverise them with a mere jolt. "_You_ can't exist! _You're_ not physically possible! Should've done your research, squirt, 'cause you ain't fooling _this_ pony!"

"I'm _not_ a changeling!"

She snorted, her patience wearing away like an eraser upon a page. "Name _one_ reason why I should believe you."

But Soarin had no time to react, as the sky was pierced by a shrill whoosh. Consequently, a buffet of wind came crashing down upon the duo.

Cinderainbow didn't flinch as the gust flew through her mane, further entangling the hairs. Soarin, on the other hand, had to close his eyes as a remainder of sand and leaves came pounding into his face.

Momentarily, there was two flashes; one of blue and the other gold, before two pegasi landed on the ground with such force that they left craters in their wake.

Now that they weren't moving so fast, Soarin could get a good look at them.

They were both mares, one arctic blue while the other was a gold. The arctic blue pegasi had a tufty, windswept mane, big and white like snow. Her eyes were of a brilliant fuchsia, and her Cutie Mark symbolised a horseshoe, enclaved by reeling flames.

The other pegasi kept to a fiery colour scheme. Alongside her golden pelt, she had a flamelike mane which shimmered a bright orange. Her mane was windswept, but unlike her partner's who's mane was fluffy like cloud, her's was edged and pointy. Her eyes wore a rusty brown, and her Cutie Mark was of fire.

It didn't take a genius to know that they meant business, and the single factor brought uneasiness into Soarin's hooves. Who were they? What did they want?

Although she maintained a stoical nature, Soarin could catch the spark of irritation in her voice as Cinderainbow asked, "may I help you?"

Ignoring the question, the arctic blue pegasus hopped forward, eyeballing Cinderainbow's every movement, from the rise and fall of her chest, to the blinking of her eyes. "Was it _you_?"

"Pardon?"

"Were _you_ one of those crazy pegasi who jumped into the storm?"

Cinderainbow gazed away in guilt. "Maybe..."

The visitor went silent, staring fixedly at Cinderainbow with a jaw partly dropped. Finally, she turned to her partner, who stood paces back, scrutinising the situation. "Should we call... you know, the _professional_?"

The golden mare gave her partner a deadpanned look, and lectured with a sarcastic tongue, "does she _look_ mentally damaged to you, Fleetfoot?"

"I don't know! Maybe she's like... a _really_ good actor!" The blue mare, who's name must've been Fleetfoot whipped around to Cinderainbow. "Do you act?"

"No."

"But you look so normal!" Fleetfoot, gritted her teeth, muttering a few words before pulling herself together and giving a strained grin. "You flew into the storm."

"I noticed."

"You know that it's dangerous?"

"Yep."

"You know that you could have died?"

"That, I am aware of."

"And you just... flew... into it?"

"Uh-huh."

Fleetfoot began shaking her head as though there were a beetle caught in her mane. "And let me guess. You also did the, um... boom-boom thing?"

"The Sonic Rainboom?"

"Yeah. That. Was it you?"

Gulping, the dusty pegasus gave a sheepish nod.

Fleetfoot gave a long and deep exhale. "I think I need to lie down."

"Excuse my friend," interjected the second pegasus, finally addressing Cinderainbow with words rather than the stink-eye. "What's your name, fledgling?"

"Cinderainbow."

"I'm Spitfire," responded the mare, giving a curt nod. "Now Cinderainbow. _Are you out of your right mind? I don't care how good a flier you are, you shouldn't go near that storm!_ Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Cinderainbow cheeped, straightening from her slouch and saluting. She looked none other than surprised.

"That's what _I_ thought. Now I _never_ want to see you, or have to _deal_ with you _ever_ again. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now tell me," Spitfire growled. "Why in _Equestria_ is there a colt tied in that tree?"

Soarin felt a bead of sweat come running down his neck as all three ponies turned to stare at him.

Fleetfoot screamed, jumping away like a cat from water. "Holy mother of pancakes! I didn't see him there!"

"Typical. And to think you call yourself a Wonderbolt," muttered Spitfire, advancing towards the tree and inspecting Soarin with her terror-striking glare.

"Wait," Cinderainbow choked out, turning from Fleetfoot to Spitfire in shock. "You're... _Wonderbolts_?"

"Totally!" Fleetfoot chimed, giving the pegasus a bump on the shoulder. "Wanna' autograph?"

"Not now Fleetfoot! We need to interrogate her first!" Spitfire rubbed at her forehead, clearly suffering from a mild migraine at the least. "Now tell me, _who_ is this pony and _why_ is he tied up?"

"Oh, right!" Flushing, Cinderainbow bounded forward so that she stood besides the fiery Wonderbolt. She wanted to make an impression on her childhood idols. "He's actually a changeling. I know that he's a changeling because he's pretending to be a pony who's dead."

Soarin spoke up, trying to keep the tremble from his voice. "I've told you, I'm _not_ a changeling. I'm the _real_ Soarin."

"Soarin, hey?" Fleetfoot sniggered. "I _thought_ he looked familiar! It's the missing prince, Spitfire! _Ha_!"

"Prince?" Soarin's heart skipped a beat. "_What_?"

If it were even possible, Spitfire's glare seemed to intensify. "You know how much ponies we get, showing up and _claiming_ that they're the missing prince?" she didn't even wait for an answer. Rather, she reached into a saddlebag she'd been holding and pulled out a vial. "What they don't realise, is that we have technology. DNA testers, face matchers, everything! And this paste here," she continued, splattering some goop upon her hoof before rubbing the salve into Soarin's fur. "Reveals what you truly are."

"We got it from that zebra in the woods!" piped Fleetfoot, before quieting down in anticipation, eager to see what the revealer would say.

With a heart melting in relief, Soarin watched the murky-green substance as it seeped into his skin. He glanced up to savour Cinderainbow's wily expression, knowing that it'd drastically change with the ointment's revelation: pony.

"It works pretty fast," Fleetfoot snickered, her grin exceeding the boundaries of a normal smile. "In five seconds he should change into a changeling. Five. Four. Three. Two. One..."

Nothing happened.

Soarin just sat there, strung up by the ropes with his fur stained by the swamp-like goo.

Spitfire's eyes widened, the first time they weren't in a narrowed or hostile state. "Well I'll be."

Cinderainbow stifled a gasp and turned demandingly to Spitfire. "What does this mean?"

"It means that he's a real pony- it doesn't necessarily mean that he's the real Soarin, but he's _definitely_ a pony."

"But... that can't be!" Cinderainbow froze, her fur standing on end while her eyes widened into saucepans.

"Cinders'," Soarin spoke, gazing down at her. "Remember how you asked me to prove myself before the Wonderbolts came?"

Cinderainbow met his gaze. Too shocked to answer, she gave an incredulous nod.

"What I was going to say, was that my favourite flavour of milkshake is chocolate. It was yours too. We used to go to this cafe in Cloudsdale and buy milkshakes. We'd talk a lot. That was before Chrysalis altered our destinies."

"Well let's take him back to the palace." Spitfire beckoned to Fleetfoot. "Run a DNA test. We _may_ just have our prince back."

"Yes ma'am!" Fleetfoot responded, her hyperactivity gone as she untied Soarin from the tree.

"As for you, do you wish for anypony to escort you home?" Spitfire questioned, turning on Cinderainbow.

The pegasus shook her head. Revealing her identity as a slave was the last thing she'd want after this unorthodox day. "I can handle myself. Thanks, _er_... for the _aid_?"

"Don't mention it," Spitfire answered with a modest dip of the head. "It's what the Wonderbolts are for. Ready _Flatfoot_?"

The mare smirked at her dishonourable nickname, dragging Soarin behind her. "As you are, Commander."

"Then away we go!"

Soarin knew that fate was separating Cinderainbow from him, yet again, but he had a feeling that he'd see her again- and soon.

He glanced back, wanting to see her a final time. She was standing in her previous position, watching him as he departed, her eyes still clouded with disbelief.

Fleetfoot flew closer to him, smirking her vainglorious smirk. "There's _no way_ you're the _real_ prince."

…

"He's the real prince."

"_WHAT_?"

Fleetfoot was at her captain's face in nanoseconds.

Unfazed by her second in command's eccentric character, Spitfire nodded. She wore laboratory glasses, rather than her usual sunnies, and she held two cylinders in her hooves.

Fleetfoot examined the cylinders, which both contained a boggling blue liquid. Two strands of hair bubbled atop the liquid's surface, the samples of genetic code used for the experiment.

"But... but _how_?" Fleetfoot stammered.

"It was really simple," Spitfire said, a boastful hint in her voice. "I just took the samples of deoxyribonucleic acid, which in this case, were strands of hair. I then-"

"-Okay, okay! I get it!" Fleetfoot cried, waving her hooves in the air, before muttering, "_nerd_."

Spitfire's ear twitched, an early signal of warning in the animal kingdom. "I hadn't finished explaining."

"Besides that," Fleetfoot cut in, "How is this _possible_? For all these years, we thought he was dead. And then he just shows up, out of the blue- does he _know_?"

"Know what?"

"Does he know that he's the prince?"

"No. I asked him a few questions, but it appears that he can't remember. He claims that he lived in Cloudsdale for the early years of his life, but I believe these memories are false. For his first ten years, we have records of him being raised _here_, in Los Pegasus. I have come to a conclusion that these fake memories are ones he made up for himself as a result of amnesia."

With a guilt-ridden face, Fleetfoot lowered her head. "You should tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Fill him in on that grey space in between- you know, the blanks of his memory. Tell him the story of his life, for all I care. I needa' go shopping."

Irritation flared up from her temporary abashment as Spitfire held up her hoof to the exiting Fleetfoot. "I never gave you permission to leave!"

"Yeah you did," Fleetfoot snorted, nearing the door.

"_When_?"

"In the future, after you asked me what I was shopping for."

Spitfire groaned, inches from giving herself a face-hoof. "What are you shopping for?"

"An 'I'm-Sorry,' card, for Soarin." Fleetfoot's remorsefulness changed into that of amusement. "Or shall I say... 'I'm _Soar_-ry'!"

Spitfire blinked. Then she felt the urge to break the pegasi's neck. "Get out! _Now_!"

With a series of giggles, Fleetfoot hightailed off, knowing that if she stayed a moment longer, she may find her enitre anatomy dismantled.

If there was anything Spitfire hated more than puns, it was _bad_ puns.

…

Soarin looked up as the doors to the laboratory automatically slid open and the mare stepped inside. They closed behind her with a silent clunk.

The room was your typical solitary confinement for some kind of rehabilitation estate, from the bleached white walls to the large window which took up an entire side. Soarin couldn't see a wink of matter through the window's pitch-black surface, but he knew that on the other side, there were ponies watching.

Spitfire removed her pair of glasses and gazed suspiciously at him. She gave a sniff, and continued to wait.

_Not a conversation starter, I take it?_ Soarin cleared his throat. "So, are you _finally_ convinced that my name is Soarin?"

The corner of her lip twitched. "Affirmative. We're also aware that you have _no_ apparent memory of your royalty or other roots?"

"I have no memory because it _never happened_!"

Spitfire rolled her eyes, sensing the incoming rant from a mile away.

"Maybe in this universe, I was some... posh, fancy monarch, but not in the universe I _came_ from! Before Chrysalis destroyed everything, I was your everyday, run of the mill colt, with an average mum, and two siblings!"

"Okay." Spitfire took a breather. "I believe you."

He knew that she didn't, but he didn't interrupt. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

The fiery mare motioned to the chair, and he reluctantly took a seat. "I understand that... this must all be quite new and strange for you, but bear with me." She looked up. "I can tell you _everything_ you need to know. About your history, here in this other... _universe_. What do you say?"

"You won't let me leave anyway, so what's the point in arguing?" Soarin gave a begrudging nod. "Speak away."

"For one, you _never_ had two siblings." She gave a wry smile. "An only child. Your mother died when she gave birth to you. Your father's still alive though."

"That's... _odd_..." Soarin mumbled. He'd never met his father. As for his mother, he didn't know her so well. She'd always been too depressed or too angry to give a care about her foals. While the sound of her death did graven him, he didn't get that punch of foreboding horror like many other orphans.

"You grew up in Los Pegasus, and it has _always_ been that way."

"Was I close to anypony? My fathe- the King? Did I have a friend?"

Spitfire thought for a moment. "No. But you liked us Wonderbolts."

"Not even the King?"

"We'll discuss the King later. Anyway, you... liked to fly."

"Well at least there's one thing I have in common with my younger me. Flying is my _life_!"

"Of course. Now I remember you begging for tickets to basically _every_ Wonderbolts air show." Spitfire chuckled at the old memory before straightening up. "You were never close to me."

"Was I close to Fleetfoot?"

"She wasn't a Wonderbolt back then, no, she's a newer but promising recruit. It was more Surprise you hung around. Back to the matters, you disappeared at the age of ten, and when I say disappeared, I mean literally, you were in your room one moment and the next, you... _weren't_."

Soarin couldn't help the tremor which came running down his spine. "Creepy."

"Yes, your disappearing sent our countless detectives scratching their heads. It was unfathomable, a mystery. And now," Spitfire looked over him. "You're _back_."

Her eyes were so scrutinising. Soarin felt exposed beneath her stare, as though she had X-ray vision, and he was just another patient.

The curse was undone as there was a crash and the doors came bursting open.

A blur of blue came whizzing into the room, and within a half of a half of a second, Soarin found himself locked in Fleetfoot's embrace.

He opened his mouth to screech, but no sound came out. She'd squeezed all the breath from his lungs with her bone-crushing hug.

Spitfire lurched forward in bewilderment. "Fleetfoot! What's the _meaning_ of this?"

"Shush, shush, can't you see that we're having a moment?" Fleetfoot gave him a final squeeze before she stepped back and shoved a card into his chest. "I got this for you, Prince! So why don't we forget all our fighting and come to realise that... we're now, like, _best_ friends! So don't sue me, 'kay? _Bye-byes_!" With that, she'd left just as quickly as she'd arrived.

Soarin could imagine a tumbleweed brushing past as Spitfire and he stood in silence. Fleetfoot's dawn had brought only confusion.

He finally looked down to the bright pink card, distinguishable against the floor's plainness. "Well she's very... _quirky_."

He looked up in shock as a chuckle escaped Spitfire's lips. Considering she was usually so humourless and stern, it was a big surprise.

"What?"

"That's how I know that you're the real Soarin," Spitfire snorted, rubbing at her eyes before they could water up.

"_Huh_?"

"Because if you remembered Surprise, then you wouldn't be saying that _she's_ quirky."

Soarin hadn't the time to digest what she'd said, as the lemon-furred mare dispersed towards the door.

Taking the card in his mouth, Soarin eagerly followed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To meet the King."

Soarin didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. Rather, he stopped walking altogether and cried, "wait! There's a pony more _quirkier_ than _Fleetfoot_?"

…

Cinderainbow didn't need all the media or gossip to know that Soarin- the _real_ Soarin had returned.

She'd known that he was back from the moment that the salve had revealed him as a real pony. She'd been in the stages of denial, sure, but deep down she'd known that he was right and she was wrong. She _hated_ being wrong.

And to further confirm her dreads, he'd mentioned milkshakes. Chocolate-milkshakes, to be precise.

Ignorance was bliss- it was like a child's innocence, the naivety of the world's true natures, the unknowing of war and disharmony and evil. To lose it was like losing that race you _really_ wanted to win, the pegasus race you'd win for dignity, pride, a Cutie Mark and that little filly's sake- the one which's name she couldn't quite recall- Flutterby, maybe?

All down the drain, because of some stupid changeling apocalypse under the rule of a fiend named Chrysalis.

Maybe in another life things would be different. She'd already decided that Soarin was to be her best friend. They'd both join the Wonderbolts, and she'd become captain with Soarin as her second.

They'd fly, and perform air shows, and fly, and keep Equestria safe. And fly.

"So you decided to come back?"

Cinderainbow looked up, her daydreams wafting away like fog in the wake of a storm. They were replaced by fearful realisation. Horrible, _horrible_ realisation as she met the eyes of a crude and narcissistic mare.

Spoiled Rich was an refined and older earth pony, with a pink coat and a mane, swirling with purples. Her eyes were of a strong opal, and her flank bore a diamond ring, complimenting her exemplary composition of attire.

While her clothing was sweet, there was nothing sweet about her; her insides were all vulgar and stained, like an oil-spill, the ocean's imperfection. She was disdainful from years upon years of pampering, morphing her into this spoilt-rotten monster of a pony's nightmares.

Cinderainbow knew that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were bad, but they were no match for their despicable Aunty and babysitter. One which was always over, one which looked at Cinderainbow like she were a cockroach rather than a pony.

It wasn't until a dribble of blood came running down from her lip, that Cinderainbow realised that she'd been biting into her tongue. She pressed her tongue to her mouth's roof, swallowing down the ebbing pain.

"Um... hello... your highness." _She's not even Royal._

A smile slivered across the mare's face, a nice break from her usual scowl. "You're very courageous, I'll give you that."

"Why thank you. Let me just say, you look _beeaa-utiful_ today! Is that a new mane style? It's absolutely gorgeous! Just gonna say this, but there's a little spinach wedged in your teeth, you _might_ want to fix that." Cinderainbow began laughing, but not out of humour. She was terrified to the marrow in her bones. "Oh, this is too much! I feel so _precious_ in your presence, as though we have this, like, _spiritual_ connection, don't ya' feel it?"

Spoiled Rich didn't so much as blink, as her smile broadened and she said in such a _perfectly pretty_ voice, "seize her."

"Woah, woah woah!" Cinderainbow cried as the changeling guards came from nowhere and snatched ahold of her limbs. "Don't you think murder is a little bit... _overkill_?" She yelped as a soldier yanked upon her wing, and she kicked her away with a buck. "I mean," she continued, as she wrestled free from the insect-pony hybrids. "I know you hate my guts and all, but all I did was break a window. Last time I read the law enforcements, the damaging of private property isn't punishable by the penalty of death!"

"_Phhht_! You can't even read!"

Cinderainbow gaped. _Oh you did _not_ just go there_. "Well no need to hit me where it hurts. That kinda' sent a tear in my self estee- _hey_!"

There were too much changelings, and not enough Cinderainbows. She could beat a couple changelings, easy-peasy, but in large numbers, they were lethal. "Come on, ma'am! _Do_ reconsider! You were young once, _right_? I'm only sixteen, not even _eighteen_ yet. I'm too young to die! Murder's too extreme! It's too extravagant!"

The changelings had finally succeeded in planting her to the ground. She wasn't sure whether to glare defiantly at her 'superior,' or to stare fearfully, begging for mercy.

A chilling silence swept over them, like the aftermath to a gunfire- a deafening fortissimo, only to die into a silence, just as, if not, _more_ terrifying.

"Hmm, you're right," Spoiled Rich admitted, turning around with the swish of a tail. "You deserve _much worse_! Take her to the living rooms, pronto!"

* * *

**I'm really growing partial towards these cliff-hanger endings.**


End file.
